The Handyman's Wife
by VivaJayne
Summary: Ludus has always taken care of others- it's his job, as the resident Big Brother of Lulukoko. When a new farmer moves in next door, it's only natural that he'd take her under his wing too. It just makes sense, as that's what he's always done. It's habit, that's all. Nothing more. Slow burn. Ludus x Holly. Fluff, Smut, eventual Lemons. TW minor violence, past trauma, ref to drowning
1. A Place to Call Home

**Hello everyone! Welcome back! Did you miss me? I hope so. I'm super excited about this project you guys. This is to be my biggest, longest, and most work intensive fan fiction to date. It's taken me years to put together, but it's finally done and I'm so proud of it.**

**This fic will have a grand total of 52 chapters. I'll post a new chapter every Friday for the duration of 2020. This story is a year long you guys. It's a slow burn, romance/hurt/comfort/drama/comedy/etc.… a little bit of everything I suppose. But first and foremost, it is a love story. A fluffy, smutty, lemony love story.**

**As per usual, there will be absolutely NO sexual assault or rape described in this story. I will try my best to add appropriate trigger warnings for other things where applicable. **

**So, if you're ready to strap in, please enjoy my newest Story of Seasons fan fiction, this time featuring one of my favourite bachelors from Trio of Towns, Ludus.**

**Yes, yes, I know. This MC is also named Maya. (If you've read my other Story of Seasons fics, then you know I've used this name before) It's the name I use for all of my Harvest Moon files, so… there's that. But this is not the same character for all intents and purposes.**

**I hope you like it, and I hope you're willing to stick with me on this crazy journey of mine!**

**Enjoy!**

_The Handyman's Wife_

Chapter One: A Place to Call Home

In a far-off corner of the world, no one knows exactly where, three towns meet at a crossroad.

To the West is a country town unlike any other, with friendly folk and tacky clothes plucked from a picturesque prairie film. The citizens meet visitors with a smile, even before a local farmer announced they would be welcoming a new neighbour.

To the North lies a town shrouded in mystery. The villagers are quiet, hardworking, and kind to a fault. They keep to themselves but they are far from unfriendly; an excited buzz has spread through the young ones about a new friend to the South.

To the East is an island paradise- warm weather and sun, filled with happy beach residents. There are dancers, fishermen, even scientists milling about, and one hard-working handyman whose life is about to change faster than he could possibly know.

At the center of it all, a young girl has found a new place to call her home. But we're not quite there yet. First, we have to take a short detour to the beach.

.

"Hey, I'm home-"

"Ludus!" The excited shriek caught Ludus very much by surprise, startling him into unintentionally slamming the door shut behind him. It quaked in its frame and he winced, wondering if he'd just accidentally made more work for himself in the future.

Bringing his gaze back to the tiny, excitable old woman in front of him, Ludus braced himself for whatever would come next.

Ludus's Nana was eccentric, to be sure, but she was rarely outright impulsive. Today seemed to be an exception to that rule. She was a petite woman, with a long silver braid, thick purple robes, and skin like water-damaged parchment, but she had the energy of someone half her age. He'd barely made his way through the Inn's front entrance when he was bombarded- his bag was ripped from him, only to be immediately replaced with his much heavier tool kit, and then he was being spun around back in the direction he'd come.

"Nana, wait a minute-" Ludus laughed, digging his heels into the wooden deck floor as he tried to catch a breath. "What's going on?"

Tototara only offered a huff. For her advanced age, she was quite strong, likely from all of her years as a dancer. Ludus would've been able to hold his ground of course, but he didn't want to risk hurting his Nana's arms.

"Your services are needed," Tototara explained, ushering him down the stairs. "At the farm, just over the bridge."

Ludus groaned. "Nana, really? I just finished fixing the twins' sink. I was hoping to-"

"Stop complaining!" Tototara scolded, giving her grandson a look that was known to shut even the most stubborn mouths. "This is important. The new farmer moved in two weeks ago and she needs some work done."

Ludus wanted to argue. He _really _wanted to argue, but he knew it was futile. When his Nana had something on her mind, there was no convincing her otherwise- he thought bitterly back to the infamous 'New Festival', as it was often referred to now. Tototara was nothing if not determined.

Besides, Ludus had been planning on checking in with the new farmer anyway. Might as well get it out of the way.

"Fine, fine," He chuckled, swinging his tool kit as he reached the bottom of the staircase. It weighed heavily on his shoulder, but Ludus was used to the pressure. "I'll be home in a little while."

"Take your time!" Tototara encouraged, a mischievous glint in her eye that made Ludus more than a little suspicious. "No need to rush!"

Ludus cocked an eyebrow, but he didn't press. Whatever was on his Nana's mind, he wasn't sure he really wanted to know. Instead he gave her a hesitant wave, setting off towards the beach path that would lead him out of town.

Lulukoko was warm and sunny, as was generally the norm for any season. Even in the winter, the sandy beaches remained untouched by flakes of snow. It rarely rained, and when it did the fat droplets were refreshingly warm. It was humid, and sunscreen was considered a staple, but to Ludus it was home.

He hadn't spent much time in the neighbouring towns. Before the bridge fell he'd done some work in Westown, but that was the extent of it. He knew nearly nothing about his neighbours to the North, as they were far quieter than the other towns. Even with such sparse communication between the three, everyone somehow found out about Frank's niece coming to the abandoned farm in the South.

In some ways Ludus was glad that Frank offered to clean up the land himself. Ludus had his hands full with the bridge, not to mention the odd jobs he got on a regular business day and the constant influx of demands from the twins. Even still, Frank was far from a professional, and Ludus wanted to personally look over the property to make sure it was up to snuff. He didn't want the new farmer taking on more than she had to.

The thought of a female farmer had always perplexed him. It was horribly sexist of him, he knew, but farming always struck him as man's work. That being said, Ludus greatly admired this woman. In a male-dominated industry, she was fearlessly throwing herself into the job with little to no experience. It was a level of dedication that he could never disrespect.

Ludus began to whistle to himself. It was a beautiful day, even across the bridge, and any work he had to do on the new farm would be a breeze. He loved his work, truly he did, but sometimes his enjoyment was tarnished by the ungrateful attitude he normally received from certain clients. He hoped this new farmer wouldn't be like that.

The farm was a lot cleaner than when he'd last seen it. The fields were cleared, the trees mostly cut back, and some of the debris had been piled near a shack at the front of the property. Ludus gave it a cursory glance- he could probably use some of that for whatever repairs the new farmer needed.

At first, he couldn't figure out what those might be. Sure, the shack was a little worse for wear, but as a tool shed it would function perfectly fine. Admittedly, there was something off about the property that he couldn't quite put his finger on. After some careful thought, he realised what it was.

There was no house to be seen.

Ludus smiled. Of course, he'd been summoned to build a house for the farm's new resident. That made sense. He might be a little later than he originally told his Nana, but that hardly mattered. Ludus was suddenly very excited- he loved building houses. It was a hobby he rarely indulged in, but when given the opportunity it always made his day.

The only building he could see on the property was the aforementioned shack. Unfortunately for him, the shack was in the perfect place for the house to be. He would have to move it before he started his work. Ludus approached it with the intention to inspect it, when suddenly the door flung open and he was nearly knocked from his feet.

"Oh!"

The little gasp of surprise came from the girl now standing before him, her hand caught on the doorknob as she tried to stop it from hitting Ludus. Her other hand was clutched to her chest, her face creased with worry.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, abandoning the door to approach him. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

Ludus was about to shake his head, assure her that he was completely fine, when he abruptly noticed some important details about his current situation. The first thing he noted was that the girl in front of him, while covered in a bit of dirt, was stunningly beautiful.

She had deep, reddish brown hair set in large, loose curls about her shoulders. Her eyes were a striking, cloud grey, and sparkled in the early morning sun. They were soft, kind eyes, and Ludus immediately felt a sense of deep trust wash over him. If he looked closely, which he tried not to do too obviously, he could see a light dusting of freckles spread across the tops of her cheeks.

He paid no attention to what she was wearing, although he did note it was a Westown style dress, he was simply too entranced by her face and, soon after, the second detail that caught his attention.

The building that he'd thought was a tool shed, appeared to actually be this young woman's home.

"Sir?" The girl prompted, her fingers lightly brushing Ludus's arm in concern. The gentle touch shocked Ludus out of his near trance, and he was able to collect himself enough to speak.

"Sorry," He muttered, shaking himself. "I'm fine. Just a little bit of a fright."

The girl immediately relaxed. Her worried face split into a smile, her hands linking in front of her as she fixed Ludus with welcome.

"Oh good," She sighed, her smile reaching her eyes. Tototara had always said that if a smile reaches a person's eyes, it meant they were genuine. Ludus had no trouble believing that now. "I don't think I've seen you around before. My name's Maya, what's yours?"

"Ludus," He answered with a tip of his chin. "I live in Lulukoko, just across the bridge. My Nana mentioned that you needed some… repairs?"

He wasn't sure how to properly proceed. He was hoping against hope that this shack wasn't a house, but he didn't want to openly bring that up in fear of offending the young woman.

Maya didn't seem to notice his careful question, chewing her lip in thought. "Your Nana… oh! You mean Tototara? She's your grandmother?"

Ludus laughed at his mistake, momentarily distracted from his growing dismay. He was so used to everyone knowing his family, it hadn't occurred to him that Maya wouldn't know his Nana by any name other than her given one.

"Yes, sorry," Ludus grinned. "Tototara is my grandmother. She sent me over here as soon as I got home this morning. She made it sound pretty urgent."

Maya's cheeks flushed. The sight made Ludus's heart thump.

"Well, I wouldn't say it's urgent," Maya muttered, her hands wringing together out of nervous habit. "Your grandmother was pretty, um… shocked, when she saw my house."

Ludus's eyebrows pulled together. He'd been hoping to be wrong, that this new farmer didn't actually live in this horrible little shack, but all evidence was pointing to the contrary.

Maya gestured behind her, confirming his dreaded suspicions.

"This is your house?" Ludus repeated, his voice troubled. Maya's cheeks grew darker as she nodded, stepping aside so Ludus could look through the door. Inside, the situation was much worse than he'd feared.

The wood was old and splintered, rotting in some places. The windows were ill-fitted and didn't seem to close right, the room itself was small and cramped, and the whole thing was poorly lit. There were even large holes in the walls and ceiling, allowing the elements to assault the occupants as they pleased. Perhaps the worst part of it all was that the house, as pitiful as it was, had clearly been lived in.

"You've been staying here?" Ludus asked Maya, his mouth set in a frown. "For how long?"

"Since I moved here," Maya answered honestly, shrugging indifferently. "I know it's not ideal, but it has a bed. That's really all I need."

Ludus blinked, staring incredulously at Maya. She shuffled under his astounded gaze, unable to keep eye contact for long.

"Maya…" He began, having to start again after finding no words. "You can't be serious. You've been staying _here_? Since the beginning of Spring?"

"Well, yeah." Maya nodded, her eyes now shifting to the shack behind her. "It hasn't been too bad. It's only rained twice, and the weather is getting warmer. The only part I don't like is that the rain makes the wood damp, and I've caught a cold each time that it-"

Ludus couldn't hear anymore. He cut Maya off with a sharp exclamation, startling her with his sudden shocked anger.

"Living here is making you _sick_?" He repeated, feeling a sudden urge to pull Maya away from the building as though just being near it might hurt her. "Maya, why are you still staying here? Surely there's somewhere else you could've slept until Lulukoko's bridge was repaired? Was there no one here who could do even a patch job on the roof?"

Maya's blush deepened yet again. "I didn't want to be a burden to anyone. Besides, Uncle Frank worked so hard to clean up the farm, I didn't want him to think I was ungrateful."

Ludus didn't know what to say to that. This girl, this strange girl, had put her own health in jeopardy in fear of bothering her new neighbours. He couldn't wrap his head around that, nor could he comprehend that not one person had offered to house her until he could give her a proper place to live, but as he stared at the little shack and its sole resident standing in front of him he felt an overwhelming sense of guilt in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm sorry, Maya." He found himself apologizing, looking the confused farmer right in the eye. "I'm so sorry I couldn't have come here sooner."

"Why are you apologising?" Maya asked, a bewildered expression crossing her face. "This isn't your fault."

Ludus shook his head, dropping his took kit at his feet and kicking it open. Clearly Tototara had known the severity of the situation- she'd given him everything he'd need to provide Maya with a proper residence.

"I'm the only handyman around here," Ludus explained, running his hand through his hair. "I should've been available much sooner than this. It was irresponsible."

Maya laughed. "What could you have done? Jumped the bridge?"

Ludus gave her a look, but her laugh lightened the weight on his shoulders.

"Maybe not, but it doesn't matter." He insisted, fixing her with a serious look. "It's my fault you've been living like this, and I'm going to fix it. Today."

Maya's smile softened to a more comfortable expression. She shuffled her feet again, a shy habit she seemed to have.

"I'm not sure I can pay you today," She admitted quietly, ashamed of herself. "I haven't been able to get as much work done as I wanted. And then when I was sick- well, I'm a little low on funds at the moment."

"You're not paying me."

Maya looked up sharply, blinking in shock.

"You're not doing this for free, Ludus." She stated, as if there was no question. Ludus shook his head just as stubbornly, beginning to walk towards the pile of collected debris.

"I absolutely am," He affirmed, ignoring her sounds of distress as she followed him. "This should have been done before you ever set foot on the farm. You're not paying me for work that's nearly three weeks late."

"Yes, I am!" Maya huffed, her small hand clamping around Ludus's wrist. He stopped in surprise, whirling to meet Maya's determined expression. It took him off guard, to see her previously sweet, shy face set in such a fierce way. He began to think he'd been wrong before- as kind as she was, perhaps 'shy' and 'reserved' were words he couldn't associate with her.

"I won't accept payment," Ludus countered, donning his best firm face. It wasn't nearly as intimidating as his Nana's, but combined with his well-rounded stature it was usually enough to put most people off. Maya pouted angrily, appearing rather cute despite the fire in her eyes.

"I will pay you," She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "And if you don't give me a price, I'll simply pay you way more than it could possibly have cost. The choice is yours."

Ludus blinked. He hadn't expected her to say that, and for a moment he didn't quite know how to respond. Clearly, he'd underestimated Maya upon first meeting, and he almost laughed at himself for it.

The two stood staring at each other for a long time until finally, Ludus sighed.

"Fine," He conceded, holding his hand up at Maya's triumphant grin. "But I'm only charging you 25% of my normal rates."

"75%" Maya countered, earning an amused chuckle from Ludus.

"I'll go as high as 50, and that's my final offer."

Maya considered him. "50%, and I help with the build. Deal?"

Ludus smirked. How could he say no? Maya was ridiculously charming, and equally as stubborn. He suspected very quickly that this was the best compromise that they were going to reach. After another moment of consideration, he nodded reluctantly.

"Come on then," He laughed, ruffling her hair. She batted his hand away, begrudgingly smiling at their agreement. "We have a lot of work to do to make up for my horrible negligence."

Maya began again to assure him that her living conditions weren't his fault, but Ludus wasn't listening. He gathered wood, rock, any material that he could get his hands on to help Maya build a usable house, and as he did so his mind came to an important decision.

This girl was so kind, so thoughtful, that she wouldn't take care of herself if it meant inconveniencing someone. Ludus knew that was ridiculous, but he also couldn't say much to her. He always bent over backwards for others, more than he should, but that only made his determination grow. Ludus knew what it was like, to be so giving that you're often forgotten about and, admittedly, taken advantage of.

There was just something about Maya that tugged on his heart, something that fanned the protective instincts in him. Maybe it didn't make sense- he'd only known her for a day- and he sure as hell couldn't explain it, but Ludus didn't care.

If Maya wouldn't take care of herself, he would just have to do it instead.

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	2. Foundations

**Welcome back! Ready for chapter two?**

Chapter Two: Foundations

"Hey, that's not bad you know?"

Ludus sank to the ground, hammer tumbling from his palm as he finally took a moment to relax. Maya's house was at last up to his standards.

The sun was low in the sky now, sinking just beyond the hills to the west. Ludus looked over his shoulder with a squint, appreciating the deep orange glow.

"I love it," Maya sighed, sinking to the ground next to him. Her skirts gathered around her and bunched, giving her the appearance of an umbrella. She huffed and pushed it down, smoothing the fabric with her dust-covered hands.

It had taken them a lot less time than Ludus planned to finish the house, but Maya was a skilled craftsperson to his surprise. She needed only the most basic of directions and then she was on her way to building a respectable structure with very little help from him.

The pair sat quietly in the setting sun, catching their breath in unison. Ludus liked the company- he so often worked alone that he'd convinced himself he prefers it that way, though that wasn't necessarily the case. Whenever he teamed up with someone to complete a project, he found the experience far more memorable than his solo jobs.

That was the way of Lulukoko. All of the villagers were friendly and kind without question, except perhaps Iluka on occasion, but business was business. Everyone tended to keep their work to themselves, and help was offered through materials and supplies rather than extra hands. It had been that way for as long as Ludus could remember.

"You're really good at this," Maya praised, beaming up at the little house. It wasn't much larger than the one she'd had before, but it gave her enough space to live at the very least. He'd expanded the base of the building to section off a separate kitchen, and bathroom, with a tiny open area that served as a makeshift living room. It wasn't much, and he didn't have quite enough room to give her a full bedroom so Maya's bed was just sort of tucked away behind the kitchen, but it was dry, safe, and structurally sound.

Ludus chuckled at her compliment. "Did you have doubts before?"

Immediately Maya's cheeks began to flush. "No, no," she stammered, fluttering her hands nervously, "I didn't mean- I mean I didn't- I knew that you would-"

"Relax," Ludus hushed her, succumbing to a full-belly laugh. "I was only teasing. I'm glad you like it."

The young farmer pouted, fixing him with a reproachful stare.

"That was mean," she complained, though her eyes sparkled with mischief. "I don't think you're as innocent as you come across."

"I come across as innocent?" Ludus raised an eyebrow, never having heard someone describe him like that before.

"Sort of," Maya smiled, pushing her dark hair away from her face. Beads of sweat clung to her forehead which she hastily wiped away. "It's more that you seem like a genuinely nice guy. But you have a mean streak, I can tell."

Ludus frowned at that. He wasn't naïve enough to think of himself as the nicest person around by any means, but he also didn't consider himself as a mean person, even slightly. As he contemplated the meaning behind Maya's words, a tinkling laugh met his ears.

"You look so serious," she giggled, laying a hand gently on his forearm. "I was only teasing."

"I think you might be the one with the mean streak," Ludus shook his head, eying her with a sideways glare. Maya shrugged, collapsing back into the grass. He was joking too, but at the same time he found himself thinking long and hard about the afternoon they'd spent together. It was too early to know for sure, but Ludus more than suspected that the Maya he'd met at the door, the shy, sweet, innocent Maya, was only the outer layer of a fiery spitball of a personality.

"I never said I didn't have a mean streak," Maya wiggled her nose, her grey eyes lifting to the sky. Her irises reflected the colour of the clouds, and Ludus wondered if it would rain again tonight.

At least Maya wouldn't be caught without a roof over her head this time.

A knot formed in the pit of his stomach as he thought about it again, trying not to picture the young farmer, curled in a tight ball on her bed, wrapped in a blanket, shivering as she tried to stay dry and warm.

"What's Lulukoko like?"

Maya's voice startled him from his thoughts, and Ludus glanced at her with mild surprise.

"What's it like?"

"Yeah," Maya shifted, rolling onto her hip. She fixed him with that wide-eyed stare of hers, excitement twinkling there. "I've never been anywhere tropical. Is it really sunny all the time?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Ludus mused, "it rains every now and again, but 95% of the time, it's hot enough to melt concrete."

"That sounds amazing," Maya sighed, blinking at the sun, "as long as you're kidding about melting concrete."

"All of our roads are dirt," Ludus chuckled, "I don't know if I'm kidding or not."

He and Maya laughed, settling into a comfortable silence. The clouds drifted overhead, casting shadows on the fields. Ludus was just making out the shape of a rabbit in one of the patches of darkness when Maya spoke again.

"I've been meaning to get over there for a proper visit," she insisted, twirling her hair between her thumb and forefinger. "I just haven't had time. And, you know, there wasn't a bridge before."

"I'm working tomorrow," Ludus ignored her mild jab and ticked off the days in his head quickly, confirming his schedule, "but the day after that I'm only picking at some odd jobs. If you want, I can give you a tour."

Maya lit up, pushing herself into a seated position.

"Really? You wouldn't mind? That would be-"

_Buzz!_

They both jumped. Ludus's pants began vibrating wildly, his phone playing out a cringeworthy symphony in the otherwise pleasant evening air.

"I wouldn't mind at all." Ludus assured her, trying his best to ignore the string of texts. He didn't want to be rude to Maya; besides, he was fairly certain he knew who was trying to get a hold of him, and he much preferred his current company. "Sorry about that, it's probably-"

The insistent buzzing made Ludus wince. He wrestled the phone from his pocket, his mood quickly dropping as he read the message. The screen bore a familiar sight- Iluka's name flashing boldly above a demanding summons to fix something in their home. Today it appeared to be the sink once again.

"Looks like my time is up," Ludus sighed, pushing himself off of the ground. His legs felt wooden as he shook them out, and his arms ached with the effort of gathering his tools, but he soldiered on. He knew if he continued to ignore his fiery sister, he'd only regret it later. "Duty calls."

"You're kidding me, right?" Maya eyed him with heavy skepticism, ignoring the sweat dripping down the side of her neck as she stood with him. "You just did all that work, and now you're going to do more? Are you a robot or something?"

Ludus laughed off her concern as he normally did when his customers were being polite, shouldering his tool kit once again. Iluka would only pester him more if he was late, and her impatient tone was far more dreadful to him than the ache in his back. "No rest for the wicked I suppose. I'll catch you later, Maya."

Ludus turned towards the path leading from Maya's farm, used to this exchange. While most of his clients would lightly protest the way he pushed himself, none of them really cared enough to stop him. It was a curtesy concern, not a personal one, and he took no offense to it. After all, this was his job.

He hadn't taken a full step when he felt Maya latch onto his arm, pulling him to an abrupt stop.

"Hey-!" He exclaimed as he stumbled, swinging the tool bag wide so that it didn't hit her as he caught his balance. Ludus turned to see Maya glaring up at him, her pink lips twisted into a determined frown. "Careful, this thing could knock out a wrestler!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you trip," Maya chewed the inside of her cheek sheepishly, an embarrassed blush staining her neck and chest. She let go of his arm to retrieve his tool bag; in spite of its weight, she heaved it out of Ludus's reach. "But Ludus, you're clearly exhausted; you just built a house! Take a break before you go running off again."

Ludus blinked at her, his mouth working in shock. No one had ever been this adamant about him overworking himself.

"Come inside for a drink at least," Maya continued, her expression softening now that she had his attention. "Please?"

It wasn't the first time he'd been offered refreshments at a work site. Many people brought him water, juice, cookies, any small inexpensive snack they had in their cupboards really, but most of the time Ludus was quick to decline.

This time, he felt a strong desire to accept Maya's offer. But…

The twins' annoyed expressions flitted through his mind again.

"I really should be going," Ludus smiled apologetically, reaching around Maya to take his bag back. He pried it from her gingerly, careful not to be too forceful with her. She pouted, but said nothing.

"I'll take a rain check on that drink though, yeah?" Ludus winked, trying to ease some of the guilt he felt. Maya held her hard stare, reluctant to lose the argument as quickly as that.

Eventually she sighed, resting her hands on her hips as she appraised him.

"Will you at least take it easy and pace yourself?" Maya prodded, sounding scarily like his grandmother. Ludus cracked a wide smile, the corners of his eyes creasing in amusement. He wasn't entirely sure why Maya was so insistent that he look out for himself, but he couldn't say it was an unwelcome sentiment. He reached out and ruffled Maya's hair fondly.

"I promise," he vowed, giving her a slight wave. "Enjoy the new house!"

Maya sighed, returning his wave as he set off for the crossroads. Ludus hesitated just long enough to get one last, good look at the new farmer before he turned back to the path ahead.

.

"You're late!" Iluka huffed impatiently, tapping her foot in a rhythm that set Ludus's teeth on edge. The door banged shut behind him, perhaps a little harder than was strictly necessary.

The twins, Iluka and Siluka, lived just down from Tototara's Inn. They weren't technically his sisters, but Ludus grew up with them, and he loved them like family. He also fought with them like family.

For twins, they of course looked very much alike. Both women had thick, dark purple hair, caramel skin, and lavender eyes. The similarities stopped there, though. Iluka was the resident bold personality- she was loud and honest, almost to a fault. She had a kind heart and a sharp tongue, and she never backed away from confrontation. Siluka on the other hand was an old soul- quiet, kind, and laidback, she had a tendency to float wherever she went. Ludus had somehow landed somewhere in the middle of their personalities, and he was perfectly okay with that. While he usually found himself at odds with Iluka, Siluka wasn't as innocent as people tended to believe. She would pester him just as quickly as her sister would, but with a touch more subtlety.

Today it was Iluka that seemed to be in a particularly sour mood, which was never good for anyone's blood pressure. He loved the twins dearly, but they were a lot to handle for even the most easy-going people.

"I got caught up on a job," he informed her, putting little effort into the apology, "E kala mai."

Iluka just sighed, ushering him into the kitchen.

"The sink is clogged again! I don't think you fixed it right last time."

"Maybe it's because you keep pouring mango smoothie down the drain," Siluka offered from the couch where she was meticulously polishing some beach stones. Iluka fixed her with a bitter stare, but said nothing.

"She's right, Iluka," Ludus sighed, pulling a drain snake from his kit. "Your smoothies are too thick to go down the sink."

"Well what else am I supposed to do with the stuff I don't eat?" Iluka pouted indignantly.

"Why don't you just not make so much?" Siluka chuckled. Ludus hid a smile, listening to the other twin's quiet sputtering.

As he worked, ignoring Iluka's many complaints, Ludus already found himself missing Maya's quiet, sincere gratitude. His was often a thankless job, and the longer he did it the more people seemed to think they could do and say as they pleased. Sometimes it was difficult to work up the positive attitude he prided himself on.

With Maya, it was different. Ludus felt that she genuinely appreciated him and his work, even after only the short time he'd known her.

"Where have you been anyway?" Iluka whined, finally noticing that all of her previous complaints were being ignored. The twins, especially Iluka, were used to being the centre of attention, so Ludus's quiet focus while working usually got on their nerves. Ludus nodded in the general direction of the bridge, feeding the drain snake through the mango-filled blockage.

"I was over at the new farm," Ludus grunted, furrowing his brow in concentration, "getting some work done for her."

Siluka's head lifted from her book, the most excitement he'd seen from her all week.

"You met her?" she prodded, slipping her bookmark into place. Ludus didn't recognize the cover, but it appeared to be a biography of sorts. "What's she like? We were going to visit, but Nana told us not to."

"Not sure why," Iluka sniffed, picking at an uneven ridge on her nail. "She wouldn't say. Just kept changing the subject."

"Maya's great," Ludus commented honestly, embarrassed by the slight smile that sprang involuntarily to his lips. Luckily, his back was turned to the twins and they missed his expression. "I think she'll do really well here."

"If she's anything like Frank, I think that's pretty obvious." Iluka had the strangest ability to sound condescending, even when she was agreeing with what Ludus was saying. He shrugged it off.

"She's very sweet," Ludus elaborated, being careful not to gush. He loved each and every one of the villagers around here, but there was something about Maya that struck him. Then again, it had been a long time since a new person had moved in, so he had to find a balance between informative and indulgent.

"I agree," Siluka smiled, easing back into her chair. She was definitely the more mellow of the twins, and it showed in everything she did. Ludus laughed, sighing in relief as the drain cleared.

"I thought you didn't meet her yet?" Ludus began to pack up his things. The repairs he usually did for the twins weren't very difficult or time-consuming; the tediousness came from the sheer volume.

Ludus was a handyman by trade, so having lots of work was typically a good thing. But Iluka and Siluka had a bad habit of taking advantage of their relationship with him to get repairs for free. He genuinely didn't think that they did it on purpose, but it could get really annoying.

"I didn't," Siluka agreed, yawning. "I felt a shift in the atmosphere. It was nice."

Iluka rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest.

"I'm sure she's fantastic," she huffed, "but that doesn't affect my ability to make a smoothie."

"Your sink is fine, Iluka," Ludus pacified her, kicking his bag away from the counter so he could close the cupboard door. He opened it just in case the blockage was worse than he thought and he needed to access the pipes, but luckily it wasn't needed. "Just relax, yeah?"

Iluka glared at him, but she didn't say anything. Ludus knew he wouldn't get so much as a thank you, so he didn't bother asking for one. He'd had a long day already, and right now all he could think of was his warm, comfy bed back at the Inn.

"Are you working tomorrow, Ludus?" Siluka was slipping further and further onto the couch, inadvertently preparing for a nap. Ludus paused at their door, dipping his chin in confirmation.

"Aren't I always?" he joked, rolling his shoulders as he balanced his tool kit on his arm. His muscles were a little stiff, so maybe a bath before bed would be warranted. Ludus didn't mention that to the twins though; they teased him enough without knowing he took baths. Not that Ludus was ashamed, he just didn't want to add fuel to the fire.

"We might stop by," Iluka informed him flippantly, already starting to ignore him in favor of the blender. "I have some other things I want you to look at."

Why didn't that surprise him?

Instead of responding, Ludus slipped outside into the evening air.

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	3. Spring

**Hello again! Welcome back to you all!**

**Sorry about the weird upload schedule this week… the chapter is already up o but ff's doc manager was down yesterday and we're in the middle of a massive storm here today so power could be out for up to 72 hours… :( hope you all enjoy while I try not to freeze to death!**

**On with the show!**

Chapter Three: Spring

"Howdy Maya!"

The mid-morning sun blinded Maya as she flicked her head up, squinting her eyes to search for the voice that hailed her. It was a scorcher today, both on her farm and in Westown, and Maya could already feel the sweat slipping down the back of her neck even though it wasn't yet noon.

Maya's body was still adjusting to life on the farm. She was sore and aching in places she never thought she could ache, she was exhausted both mentally and physically, and she had a permanent sunburn on her nose. Maya was overtired and overworked, and she was pretty sure she'd never been happier.

"Hi Wayne!"

The young farmer found her friend with a smile, shielding her eyes from the harsh rays of sun. Wayne was the dashing blond bachelor of Westown, the friendliest postman from here to the horizon, and one of the first people Maya met when she moved to town. He jogged lightly over to her, his blue jacket flapping in the light breeze.

Maya liked Wayne immediately. Her uncle had warned her about him right off the bat, something about being a player, but she didn't think that was exactly true. Wayne had the kind of smile that made people feel at ease, and a cheerful personality to match it.

Maya paused her stride until he reached her, taking note of the pink carnation tucked in his messenger bag. She shook her head with a smirk, knowing it was probably from one of the young women on his route.

Wayne _was_ a shameless flirt; her uncle had been right about that much at least. He didn't do it on purpose, but every aspect of his personality was suited to be a ladies' man. He was tall, broad, and handsome, with perfect dimples and an infectious laugh. His charming southern accent didn't help matters either.

"Where are you off to this mornin'?" Wayne grinned pleasantly, tipping his hat in greeting. Maya shifted her bag to her other shoulder, relieving some of the tension in her neck.

"I'm finally trying my hand at agriculture," Maya giggled, a touch of embarrassment colouring her cheeks. "You know, almost a month after becoming a farmer."

Wayne shook his head, regarding her with almost familial exasperation.

"What is Frank gonna do with you?" he sighed, pushing his palm under his hat. Maya shrugged, glancing over at Frank's house to make sure he wasn't within earshot.

Maya had a way with animals. She always had, ever since she was little. When she moved to the farm, she was gung-ho to throw herself into raising everything she could get her hands on, from chickens to pigs to cows to rabbits, it didn't matter to her. As long as it was alive, she wanted it on her farm.

Oddly, she was less enthusiastic about growing crops.

There were a few tomato plants hovering near her new house, but Maya was almost afraid to touch them. She was known to have a bit of a black thumb, and crops were supposed to be her bread and butter, so to speak. Until now, she hadn't mustered up the courage to try anything new.

But today she was going to change that.

She'd stopped by the General Store first thing in the morning to pick up some seeds. Then, realising she'd forgotten her bag, ran back to the farm to grab it. Now, she was heading to the flower shop.

"Do you think Lisette is in?" Maya asked Wayne, frowning. "I don't want to bug her, but I'm worried if I don't start this now, it'll take me another month."

"A farmer that doesn't grow plants," Wayne chuckled, kicking the heel of his boot into the loose dirt. "I'll be. Yeah, I think Lisette opened an hour ago. That little lady works harder than anyone I know."

"She's amazing," Maya agreed wholeheartedly, "but don't sell yourself short, Wayne. I'm not sure I've ever caught you at home."

Wayne grinned sheepishly, dismissing the compliment as graciously as he could.

"There's nomad in my bloodline somewhere," he shrugged, waving to a passing villager that Maya didn't recognise. She wasn't great with faces, but she was determined to eventually learn everyone. "But that reminds me. I meant to give you my cell number in case you ever need anything. It's way easier to reach me on that."

He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of receipt paper where he'd scribbled his number, pressing it firmly into Maya's palm.

"Text me so I'll have yours too," he grinned.

"Thanks, Wayne," Maya accepted the paper gratefully, tucking it into her backpack so she wouldn't lose it. Her phone was at home, so she'd have to remember to add it later. Her heart swelled at the kind gesture. "That's sweet of you."

"Think nothing of it," he insisted, already taking a determined step towards Tsuyukusa. "But I've got some more deliveries to make before the day is out, so I better get a shimmy on. Don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything, alright? See you 'round!"

And just as quickly as he appeared, Wayne was gone.

Maya's lips twitched as she watched him disappear down the path, hurrying but somehow giving off the impression that he had all the time in the world. Westown was like that, she'd discovered pretty quickly. Everyone was kind, welcoming, and moved at their own speed. It was like the outside world didn't exist, yet they managed to keep up in their unique, Westown way. Maya didn't feel as though she fit in quite yet, but she was getting more and more comfortable as the weeks wore on.

That's what led her to seed shopping today.

Maya wasn't exactly _afraid _of gardening. It was more that she was afraid of failing at it. She managed to kill every flower she ever bought, even the cactus her mother swore up and down she'd never be able to strike down.

Animal husbandry was one thing. She knew she was good at it, that she could succeed. But it wouldn't be enough to sustain her forever; she'd have to start producing crops. And if she couldn't? Well, she'd have to pack up and go home, and that- she just couldn't do that.

Lisette's shop was open, just as Wayne promised it would be. She thought about texting him a quick thank you when she got home, but she didn't want to be a pest. She wanted Wayne to be her friend, so she didn't want to accidently annoy him.

Maya was both relieved and disappointed to find the Flower Shop open, waving to Brad and Carrie as she made her way to the cute little store.

Maya loved being in Lisette's flower shop. The pretty pink décor and the delicious, perfumed scent of flowers permeating the room always made Maya smile. Next to her farm and the Garden Grill, Maya couldn't think of another place she liked hanging out more.

Lisette was nowhere to be seen when Maya walked in, so she made her way to the shelves and began to browse. The names on the stickers made her nose scrunch. She frowned, failing to recognise most of the scribbles. Not because of the writing, but because many were in their Latin names.

As if she'd recognise them if they weren't.

A thump from above told Maya that Lisette was in her bedroom. She dropped her bag near the counter, returning to a large bundle of lilies that caught her eye near the window.

From the ledge, Maya could see Ford tending to his own little garden. He was one villager that Maya couldn't get a proper read on. He seemed so calloused and cold, but she'd spied him poking fun with Colin when he thought no one else was around, and tossing treats to some of the dogs around town. It was a bit of a contradicting image, so Maya suspected there was a lot more to the good doctor than he liked to let people believe.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

Lisette's distressed voice startled Maya into nearly knocking over a flower pot, stumbling to catch it before she was paying for more than she could afford. She got the pot under control after a good thirty seconds of panic, plopping it firmly back down on the shelf.

"Oops," Lisette chewed her lip, feeling guilty but also trying to supress a smile. "I didn't mean to startle you. I didn't hear anyone come in."

"Don't worry about it," Maya laughed, smoothing her skirts free of spare specs of potting soil. "It was my fault. I should've called out."

"Not at all," Lisette dismissed, bouncing over to help straighten the merchandise Maya accidentally disturbed. "I wasn't expecting anyone this early. Least of all you!"

She smiled sweetly when she said it, making Maya giggle.

"You'd think I would've been here way earlier," Maya agreed, nodding to the shelf with the overlapping packets of seeds. "Any recommendations for a hopeless beginner like me?"

Lisette pursed her lips in thought, mentally reviewing her inventory before her emerald green eyes lit up in delight.

"I have just the set," she assured Maya excitedly, brushing her springy blonde curls away from her face. She shuffled around Maya, bending to squint at the shelf. Her white dress swished around her legs, her pink apron floating above her skirts. Maya envied how girly Lisette looked- she could never pull something like that off.

"Aha!"

Lisette straightened, a thick bundle of burlap caught between her hands. Maya tried to peer around her to get a better look, but Lisette turned around before she had to.

"This has a bunch of different ones in it," Lisette told her, bringing it to the counter where Maya's bag still sat. "Most of them are pretty simple, but there are a few harder ones tucked in here too. The best thing for you to do is try them all, that way you can get a feel for what you like!"

"If any of them even grow," Maya joked, although she was genuinely worried about that possibility.

"Flowers aren't really that challenging," Lisette assured her, already writing a receipt. Maya handed her some coins, counting them out as she laid them on the countertop. "You just need some patience. Each flower is different and has unique needs. Once you find one that fits you, it's easy!"

"You make it sound like gardening is just like making friends or something," Maya pointed out. Lisette giggled, but she didn't deny it.

"I guess it kind of is." She conceded, "It's all about finding one you're compatible with."

Maya let that sit with her for a minute. She'd never thought of plants as living things, though she probably should've. Lisette certainly had a strange way of looking at it, but Maya appreciated her point of view.

"Speaking of friends," Lisette continued suddenly, straightening her spine as she appeared to remember something important. "A bunch of us are getting together at the Grill tomorrow for brunch. I thought maybe you'd like to come too?"

Maya blinked in surprise.

"Me? Really?" she felt herself furrow her brows. "You guys would want me there?"

"Of course we would!" Lisette regarded her with an encouraging smile, though her eyes were concerned. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Oh- um." Maya paused, struggling to find an answer. She didn't want to admit to Lisette that she hadn't had many friends back home, and the notion of others wanting to spend time with her was… well, a little foreign.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Lisette insisted, not wanting to pressure her. "But if you're interested, we'd love for you to join."

Maya thought about it. She came to the farm to start a new life, after all, and this was very, very new. The thought of being part of a little group of friends made her stomach flutter excitedly.

"I'd love to," she nodded energetically, much to Lisette's delight. The florist squealed happily, rummaging in her apron pockets for her phone.

"That's wonderful!" she enthused, tapping away at her screen. "Want to put your number in here? I'll message you to let you know when we'll all be there. Plus, we can chat whenever, if you'd like!"

"That sounds great," Maya took Lisette's phone, punching in her number and sending herself a text. When the sent icon darkened, she handed it back. "There, all set!"

"I'm so glad," Lisette smiled, dimples forming in her cheeks. "I make a point to do this every week, when I can. I didn't have many friends growing up, so I like to spend as much time with them as possible now!"

Maya was a little surprised at that. She never took Lisette to be someone who might understand what it was like to not be popular. She was always so sweet, bubble, and full of life. Maya would've thought she'd always had tons of friends.

"Well I'll be there," Maya promised, biting her lip as she remembered something. "Oh, shoot. I can't stay for too long though. I promised Ludus I would visit him in Lulukoko."

Lisette's eyebrows lifted.

"You've met Ludus already?" she asked, the corners of her lips quirking. "I didn't think the bridge was done yet."

"He finished it yesterday," Maya explained, tucking her newly purchased seed packet back in her bag. "Tototara sent him over to help fix my house."

"Oh, you finally got it fixed!" Lisette sighed in relief. "I'm so happy. I was worried about you spending your nights there. It can't have been very comfortable."

"I managed okay," Maya assured her, much like she'd been to everyone who knew about her dilapidated house. She hated to worry people. "Ludus was pretty upset when he saw it though. He's very kind."

Lisette made her way back around the counter so she could speak to Maya properly, inclining her head in agreement.

"Ludus is one of the sweetest people you'll ever meet," she approved, "it doesn't surprise me in the least that he was horrified by that house."

"Horrified may be an understatement," Maya supressed a fond smile, "he was going to do the work for free as an apology for not being available sooner. I negotiated him up to 50% of his normal rates."

"He must like you," Lisette snorted, somehow delicately, "Ludus usually doesn't let his customers fight back."

"I wouldn't mind if he likes me," Maya teased, thinking about Ludus's dark skin, muscled physique, and deep blue mane of hair, "he's so cute."

"He's not seeing anyone," Lisette informed her excitedly, nearly dancing on her feet, "you should ask him out!"

"And make a complete fool of myself?" Maya balked, shaking her head adamantly, "no way. I don't know him well enough to ask him out. He'd probably be super weirded out by this total stranger flirting with him. I already feel like I freaked him out enough yesterday."

Maya thought back to their interaction the day before. Ludus seemed to have no interest at all in taking care of his health- it made her frown just thinking about it. She wouldn't have been able to let him leave her farm without at least _trying _to help him.

"No harm in asking," Lisette insisted, "or at least, you know, spending more time with him."

Maya blushed. She was planning to do just that, but she didn't want to admit to it. Instead, she checked the time and her eyes bulged.

"Oh," she sucked in a breath, realising she'd spent far longer here than she'd meant to. "Sorry Lisette, I have to go. Lots of stuff to do today. But I'll see you at brunch, for sure!"

"Okay!" Lisette called, waving to her as she made her way to the door. "Don't forget!"

"I won't!" Maya promised, heading back out into the scorching sun.

Once outside, Maya took a deep breath. She wasn't used to socialising, not for long periods of time anyway. There were a handful of people she felt comfortable with, but that was the extent of her usual social circle. Back home, when she lived in the city, no one was particularly interested in being your friend. Maya coasted through her life with 2 or 3 close friends, and everyone else ignored her.

Here, things were different. Everyone was so warm and welcoming; Maya felt for the first time in her life that she wasn't unwanted. It was taking her some getting used to, but the locals were helping her swiftly along.

As she made her way back through Westown, smiling and waving to those she passed, Maya tried to feel at home. It had only been a short while since she moved, so she still struggled to picture herself as a permanent part of the scenery. Maya hoped that one day she would feel as comfortable as the other townsfolk.

It was strange, stepping onto such a large expanse of land that Maya could call her own. In the city, she'd lived in an apartment with her parents. It was small, only 2 bedrooms between her, her sister, her mom and her dad. Maya felt like she could barely breathe most of the time, and now she could run laps around her property.

Maya swung her backpack off of her shoulders, letting it sway in the gentle breeze. Frank was gracious enough to give her a cow when she arrived, and it was currently grazing in the pasture. She hadn't named her yet; she was more worried on getting her a proper home.

The cow was spending nights and rainy days in Frank's barn until Maya could build one of her own. It was difficult, with no one in town to help her, but now that Lulukoko was accessible again, she had Ludus.

Maya smiled. Her farm really had started to feel like home once the house was fixed, and she had Ludus to thank for that. His appalled expression when he found out she'd been living in a dilapidated shack like that made her stomach flutter guiltily. Maya wasn't used to people worrying about her, and she normally hated it. With Ludus though… she wasn't sure, but there was something different about the feeling she got knowing he was concerned for her. Maybe it was just that he was painfully attractive and sweet to boot, but it was kind of nice.

The seeds weighed heavily in her hands as she pondered where to plot her garden. She had plans- big plans- but she had to start small to accommodate her funds. A barn for the cow would be first, the garden she could till herself, and next maybe… a chicken coop?

Lips pursed, Maya pondered her plans for the next few days. She of course had brunch with Lisette and the others tomorrow, but then she was going to see Ludus. As much as she'd rather not bother him with work on his day off, maybe he wouldn't mind answering some of her questions?

Besides, it meant that she got the chance to spend more time with him.

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	4. Sprouts

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to Chapter 4! We'll be spending some time with Frank this chapter, as I didn't like how little he was involved in the story of the game for being the M/C's family.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Sprouts

"Put your hoe there, and drag it along next to that line I made."

Frank pointed his finger in the direction he wanted Maya to till, explaining as he went.

"You need to loosen the ground before you can plant anything," he continued, wiping some of the sweat from his brow. It was still sweltering, even after supper, with not a cloud in the sky to block out the sun. Maya was sweating too, peeling her curls away from her neck as she worked.

Unexpectedly, it had started to rain after she returned home from Lisette's store. It was only a short shower, with not a trace of it remaining now, but Maya still rushed her cow over to her Uncle's barn. She knew she was overreacting, but she couldn't help herself. Frank told her as much too, but when he learned of her new attempt at gardening, he quickly dropped the joke and offered to help after the animal was securely inside.

Now they were squatting next to her tiny, run down garden patch, sizing up the state of the soil.

"Like this?" Maya panted, dropping the hoe for some relief on her hands. She pushed her palms over her skirts, wiping the sweat and dirt off. She'd stopped caring about how dirty her clothes got after only a few days on the farm- it quickly became apparent that there was no point in trying. The clouds had parted and it wasn't raining anymore, but the ground had been soaked and formed a soft mud.

"That's pretty good Sweet Pea," Frank chortled, eying her efforts with approval. He was wearing the same thing he always did lately- dark blue overalls stained with grass and any number of oils, and a light-yellow plaid shirt that barely fit him. Frank was a bigger man, but he was far from out of shape. Maya remembered watching him lift hay bails with one arm when she was younger. "If you don't loosen the ground, the roots can't spread out any sense. Now, take your seeds and trowel."

Maya picked up her bag, retrieved the seed packets she'd purchased from Lisette earlier, and her new trowel. Frank was always a good teacher; he'd taught her how to ride a bike, how to skate, and he'd provided her with a basic understanding of looking after animals. Now he watched on carefully, holding his straw hat in place. He was mostly bald, but Maya could see small tufts of bright red hair sticking out from beneath the rim. It was the same colour as her father's.

"Dig a little hole; not too deep though." Frank took the trowel and used it to demonstrate, poking a small hole in the soil about an inch in diameter. When he was satisfied, he settled back on his haunches to let Maya try. "Now place the seed, cover it loosely, and give it a sprinkle of water."

"That's it?" Maya scrunched her nose dubiously. "Seems so simple."

"It is," Frank nodded, straightening. His knees and back cracked as his stood, a chorus of snaps travelling up his spine. Maya shook her head at him, taking the trowel back so he could stretch. "Gardening isn't hard, you just have to know what you're doing."

"I think that's what I have a problem with."

Frank coughed out a laugh. Maya sometimes wondered at his relation to her father- they were polar opposites in every sense of the word. Her dad was a business man, all suits and severity. Frank, on the other hand, was kind of like a farming Santa.

"You'll get the hang of it," Frank assured her, ruffling her hair fondly. Maya always loved visiting Frank when she was small. He used to let her help him in the fields, much to her father's dismay. Living so close to him now, she was happy to be able to see him more.

"I'm going to buy a book to help me when I go into town next," Maya agreed, gathering her tools into her bag. She knew she needed to pick up some fertilizer, and maybe a few other things, but she was fairly confident she'd be able to take care of a couple of seeds until she was a bit more well-read on the subject.

"I think Miranda has a good one," Frank mused, scratching his chin. "I'll ask her when I see her."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate it!"

Miranda was the owner of the General Store in Westown. Maya had met her a few times, and had been charmed every time. She was a mother hen through and through, and her daughter Noelle was a cherubic little girl with a love of people. Maya liked them both immediately.

Maya and Frank made their way back to Maya's house. As soon as Frank stepped onto the property, he enthused over the work Ludus had done. It seemed that the upgrade really was a relief to just about everyone.

"You're finding everything okay though, aren't ya?" Frank prodded, producing a dusty water bottle from his pack. He took a deep swig, no doubt trying to replace the sweat he'd lost. Maya nodded, trying for a genuine smile.

"Everything is perfect," Maya insisted, although it wasn't totally true. Everything important was perfect, there were just a couple of loose ends still hanging in the breeze. She tried not to think about them when answering, but Frank caught the clouds in her eyes.

"You're still getting letters, aren't you?"

Maya didn't say anything, but it was as good as a confirmation. Frank chewed the inside of his cheek.

"I can take care of it for you, Sweet Pea." His expression and words were soft, but Maya knew there was anger bubbling beneath the surface. "Just say the word, and I'll step in. My brother-"

"It's okay, Uncle Frank," Maya interrupted, forcing another smile. She managed a more believable one this time, and Frank fell silent. "I can handle myself. This has nothing to do with Dad anymore."

Frank bristled at that, muttering something that sounded like 'my ass, it doesn't', but he didn't press the matter. Silence hung between them, broken only by the wind through the trees and the occasional moos coming from the cows on Frank's farm to the west.

"I think I'll name her Josie," Maya said suddenly, changing the topic. Frank dipped his head and hummed, agreeing. "She looks like a Josie to me. Now I just need to get her a home."

"Ludus will help you with that," Frank grunted, kicking a stray rock out of the path. The land itself on Maya's property was pretty solid, but it could still benefit from a bit of touching up. "He's a good kid. I'd trust anything he put together."

"Seems like he has a really great reputation around town." Maya glanced at her Uncle out of the corner of her eye, hoping he'd take the bait and talk a little more about the local handyman, but he was oblivious to her prying. Frank coughed, rolling his shoulders.

"Well, I best be off," he sighed, hoisting his pack off the ground. Maya exhaled in fond exasperation, following him as far as the mailbox. Giving him a swift kiss on the cheek as he strolled ahead of her, she took note of the way he scanned every inch of his surroundings. Maya knew immediately what he was doing- assessing her land for signs that she was struggling with her work. She rolled her eyes, hiding a smirk. "Almost time to shut down for the night. Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

The way he paused after his words made Maya's stomach tighten, knowing he meant more than just gardening advice.

"I will," she promised anyway, knowing that she'd never. Frank seemed to suspect that, but he accepted her answer silently, lumbering down the path towards his farm.

Some of the tension slipped from Maya's shoulders as he walked away, which made her feel incredibly guilty. She loved Frank, more than any of her relatives really, but it was hard sometimes being around people who knew what she was dealing with.

Maya surveyed the farm one last time, in much the same way Frank had, before heading into the house. There was a bald patch in her pasture where Josie found a particularly delicious patch of grass and was grazing with the enthusiasm of a toddler in a candy shop before the rain started, making Maya giggle. Her gardening was done for the day, although she'd probably come back out to water her plants again before bed. For now, she was free to go inside and rest.

Her boots clunked as she kicked them off, falling over each other next to her front door. They were old, brown, and worn. Maya had found them in a thrift store back home, so they weren't the best quality, but they served their purpose. Maybe she'd buy some new ones later down the road.

The lamp on the bedside table was enough to illuminate the entire room, so Maya barely used the overhead light. She tugged on the string, her furniture blinking into existence before her eyes.

Ludus really had done a fantastic job. Late last night, Maya rearranged the room to give it more function. Her tiny kitchen was on the left, and her bathroom to the right, so they'd shoved her bed in the far-left corner of the space. Her bedside table, rickety and wooden, was now wedged between her matching bedframe and dresser- it wasn't a full bedroom, not by a long shot, but it was sectioned off enough to make her feel cozy. There was a storage box at the foot of her bed, and a meager dining room table squeezed into the remaining floor space, and that was it. The room was cramped and full to bursting with her worn furniture, but it was safe and warm, and Maya loved it.

Eventually, she'd expand. She'd give herself more space to grow, but for now this was all she needed. A place to lay her head at night.

Maya made her way across the room, feeling the pull to lie down in bed and nap for a few hours. She resisted, knowing she'd be going to bed soon anyway, choosing instead to plop down in one of her two dining room chairs. She forgot which one was uneven, so when she began to tip her life flashed before her eyes, but it was only a small drop. Maya sighed- she'd have to fix that too.

But there were more important things to attend to first. On the dining room table, there lay a pale, manila envelope.

Maya eyed it like it was a poisonous snake, something to be feared, something to avoid, but she knew she couldn't. With a defeated sigh, she peeled it open and read the letter inside, always typed, never handwritten. It was the same as always, with another pre-paid envelope attached 'for her convenience'.

Maya ran her fingers over the script, not really reading it. She didn't have to- it was the third one she'd gotten this month.

Her budgeting ledger lay beneath the envelope, which she flipped open next. She was still pre-revenue, but if her predictions were correct, she'd be making profit next month. Would that be too late, was the only question.

While Maya pondered the math in her head, her phone interrupted her with a violent buzz. She spared the screen only the bare minimum of her attention, until she realised that she didn't recognise the number. Did she forget to save Wayne or Lisette's contact info when she got home? With a furrowed brow, she opened the message.

_Hey, it's Ludus!_

Maya's eyes widened. Ludus? How did he get her number?

Her question was answered almost immediately by his next message.

_Lisette gave me your number this afternoon._

Of course.

Maya felt her cheeks flush, as she quickly typed out a text to Lisette, not wanting to be too fast with her response to Ludus.

_What did you do?_ Maya sent the message with a panic, immediately fearful of what _else _Lisette may have told Ludus that day. She didn't get much answer from the flower shop owner though, as her response was simply an image of someone shrugging.

Maya groaned, but she couldn't just ignore Ludus's text. She opened his conversation again, saving his number to her phone in the process, and answered him.

_Oh hi! What's up?_

She debated adding a smiley face after the words, but decided against it at the last second. For all she knew, he could be contacting her about something really serious.

It took more willpower than Maya was ready to admit to put her phone down. What exactly had she said to Lisette this morning? Only that Ludus was cute, right? Surely, she wouldn't have told him that?

Maya's cheeks were flaming red. She liked Ludus, and she did think he was cute. A crush was forming pretty quickly, so maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing if Lisette had mentioned something to him.

Another buzz. Maya picked up her phone.

_Are we still hanging out tomorrow?_

Maya's stomach fluttered. Maybe he had to cancel?

_That's the plan!_ She typed back, this time committing to the smiley face. _Is that still okay?_

The second part she added on a whim, wanting to make sure he knew she wouldn't be upset if he had to change their plans. Maya shook her head at herself- this was the most time and energy she'd ever put into such a short conversation.

_That's great! _Ludus returned her smiley face, making Maya bite her lip happily. _I just wanted to check. I ran into Frank on my way home just now and he told me you wanted to build a barn. I can do up a plan for you and show you then?_

Maya shook her head again. It seemed everyone else was doing her flirting for her.

_I'd love that, thank you! How much would I owe you for it?_

She waited with held breath, suspecting she knew what kind of response she'd get. When Ludus's reply came in, Maya was proven right.

_Knock it off already! _He put a string of laughing faces intermingled with angry faces. Maya giggled. _No charge. I'll see you tomorrow!_

_Guess I'll have to make up my own amount, _she inserted the same shrugging image Lisette used, smirking to herself. _See you then!_

Maya dropped her phone again, a nervous excitement building in her chest. She pushed away from the table, forgetting about the envelope for now. That could always be dealt with later. There was still sun outside, and Maya was going to take advantage of it by spending some time cleaning up Josie's field.

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	5. Howdy, Fellas

**Hey everyone, welcome back! We're spending some time with Ludus and the boys today. Just for clarity, this takes place on the same day as last week's chapter, just from Ludus's point of view. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Five: Howdy, Fellas

Tuesdays were for fishing in Lulukoko. Well, for Ludus at least.

The late spring sun sparkled off of the waves in the bay, making the sky look pale in comparison to the deep blue of the ocean. Ludus took a good long look, savouring it.

The dock creaked beneath his feet. He gripped the railing post and used it to hoist himself over the side, landing squarely on the centre of the wharf. The wood groaned in protest, but he paid it no mind. Ludus had fished here enough to know the sounds he should be concerned about.

His fishing gear rustled as he adjusted it in his hand, swinging it. Mornings in Lulukoko were busier than in Westown, but this late in the day it was fairly laid back. Caolila would be closing her stall soon for the midday break, but before that Ludus had about half an hour of business to kill.

A tourist once told him that they could never tell what time of day it was in Lulukoko. The sky was always blue, the sun was always bright, even mere moments after daybreak. The tourist was right, but Ludus and the other residents of Lulukoko had figured out the rhythm.

It started early. Ludus was usually the first one to open shop, as many villagers like to do pick ups first thing. He'd stay open for an hour or two, until the sounds of birds began to fill the air. Then he'd take his first break, running errands or- on Tuesdays- fishing for a while. Once Caolila had been open for an hour or so, he'd go back to work. By the time lunch rolled around, the entire town would be in full swing.

Today was different though. He hadn't been planning to fish until the evening since he had so much on his plate, but his Nana had other plans.

His bag rattled and clinked on the dock as he dropped it, immediately tending to his fishing rod. The string was loose and needed to be wound, and his lure needed replacing. Ludus didn't like to use bait, but he always brought some just in case the mood struck him.

A gull hollered somewhere off the coast, and Ludus took that as a good sign. If there were birds hanging around the bay, it was entirely likely that the fish were in even though the sun was nearly at its apex. That meant he wouldn't be moving from this spot for a while.

Tototara was hosting a feast of sorts for a few of the guests at the inn. Ludus thought it was all a bit showy, but he appreciated the opportunity to share his culture with newcomers. The twins would dance, his Nana would give a speech, and Ludus would work with Caolila to provide some local food. It wasn't exactly a rare occasion, but one to be celebrated. The whole thing meant his day was structured a little differently, but he didn't mind. Ludus's workload was large but manageable, at least until the twins woke up.

Ludus took a seat on the rough wooden bench at the end of the docks, and cast his line.

Some of the villagers from Westown would come over to the party every now and again, which Ludus loved. The only people in Lulukoko his age were the twins, and while he loved them dearly, they could be a bit much. It was nice getting to spend some time with others. Maybe he should invite Maya over for the feast tonight.

Ludus adjusted his line, frowning. No, she was probably way too busy. Besides, he was seeing her tomorrow, he didn't want to seem pushy. He liked Maya, and he wanted to be her friend. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her away so soon.

The ringing of a bell from somewhere behind him told him that Caolila had closed her shop for lunch, which meant visitors would be filing to the beach soon. Sure enough, Ludus had barely cast his second line of the day when he heard a hail from the sand behind him.

"Mornin' Ludus!"

Wayne's unmistakeable drawl carried clean across the beach, startling a resting gull near the pier. Ludus turned, shielding his eyes from the sun and raising his arm in greeting.

"Aloha!"

Wayne wasn't much of a fisherman, but as the resident postman, he was always kicking around. Brad on the other hand was quite the angler, and Ludus suspected he was the reason that both Wayne and Ford were trekking their way through the sand in the middle of a weekday.

They were a motley crew, that's for sure. Wayne looked entirely out of place with his wide brimmed hat, leather boots, and thick blue coat. Ludus often wondered how he managed to wear it in Westown's dry heat- Lulukoko's damp warmth had to be nearly unbearable in comparison. Ford was faring no better, in his long, white overcoat, but at least his sandy brown hair was tied back in a ponytail. Only Brad seemed comfortable in a thin, yellow button-up, his chefs' hat and apron left at home.

"Anything biting today?" Brad smiled in warm greeting; his fishing pole slung over his shoulder. The humidity made his already spiky hair fluff even more, giving him the overall appearance of a hedgehog. Ludus shook his head with a grimace.

"Nothing yet, but I only just got here."

"Mind if we join ya?" Wayne grinned, taking a seat on the bench without waiting for an answer. Ludus didn't mind at all; he hadn't spent much time with the Westown crowd since the bridge fell apart. Now that it was fixed, they had some catching up to do.

"Pull up a bench." Ludus shuffled until Brad and Ford were both seated, listening to the sounds of the ocean. Brad hauled out his own bait kit, affixing his lure and casting in almost no time at all. Ludus recognised a practised fisherman when he saw one.

"Carrie wants some fresh fish for the supper menu today," Brad told them conversationally, chewing the end of a toothpick while he fished. "I'm thinking of making a chowder."

"Good weather for a grilled fish too," Wayne pointed out, kicking his boots up and resting them on a post. He leaned back on his elbows, his hat tipped to shield his eyes. Ludus couldn't help but notice how much he looked like a real cowboy, sitting like that. "Especially since you closed for lunch. Might be nice to do a light barbecue."

"I'll think of something," Brad shrugged. "You got anything planned for the day, Ludus?"

"Oh, I'm always busy doing something," Ludus laughed. "Nana needs some fish for dinner tonight, then I'll probably have to fix a few things for the twins. Then I've gotta try and do up some plans. We have a new farmer in the area, after all."

"Maya's building, is she?" Wayne perked up, lifting the brim of his hat. "Good for her. She's been working her ass off on that little farm. I saw her out running errands this morning on my route, and she's looking at a garden now."

"Not building yet," Ludus corrected, fighting off a hint of embarrassment. In truth, Maya hadn't asked him to draw up anything for her, but he wanted to be prepared. Ludus couldn't wait to work with her again, not that he could tell the guys that without suffering some relentless teasing. "But I figure it won't be too long until she does."

"She's devoted, that's for sure," Brad agreed. "And you did a bang-up job on that old shack, Ludus."

"I'll say!" Wayne whistled, shaking his head in disbelief. "That thing she was living in before was a nightmare."

"Don't remind me," Ludus groaned. It had only been a day and a half since he'd built her new house, but the memory of that rickety hut still haunted him like it was an old ghost. How she'd managed to live in that thing was beyond him.

"It can't have been good for her health," Ford interjected, speaking for the first time since they'd arrived. Ludus glanced over and caught him scribbling in his notebook, no doubt barely aware of where he was. "Constant exposure to the elements would've weakened her immune system."

"Frank tried his damnedest to get her to stay with him until it was fixed, but you think she'd listen?" Wayne rolled his eyes, smiling fondly. "Stubborn, that one."

"Just like her uncle," Brad joked, earning a chortle from Wayne and Ludus. "She's sweet though. I think she'll be really good for the community."

"Definitely." Ludus couldn't agree more- Maya had an almost infectious energy about her that inspired everyone around her to succeed. He'd only known her for a couple of days, but he had the utmost confidence that she'd make the most of her life out here.

"Anyone call dibs on her yet?" Wayne chirped with a sultry wink, though no one believed him for a second. Everyone knew the postman was sweet on a certain flower shop owner.

"Ludus has been chatting with her a bit, haven't you?" Brad directed the last part to Ludus alone, ignoring Wayne who was trying in vain to explain to Ford what he meant by 'calling dibs' on a woman. Ford didn't appear to get the joke, though that was nothing new. "You guys hitting it off?"

"We're just friends," Ludus laughed. He'd only known Maya for a short while, and already rumours were flying. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised, what with so little drama to gossip about on a day to day basis outside of Wayne's admirers and their antics. "I don't even have her number."

That was a bit of a lie. Lisette had texted Ludus with Maya's number about an hour ago, but Ludus was trying not to let himself think too much about that.

"For now," Brad teased, chuckling good-naturedly. Ludus shook his head, reaching into his bucket for a scrap of bait. He felt like maybe it was worth a try today. "Carrie loves her. She's the only one that doesn't pull a sour face when she offers to make something for her. She's even coming to brunch with us tomorrow morning, so we can't have scared her that much."

"Give it a few weeks- hey!"

Wayne ducked as Brad hurled his bait at him. The guys laughed, settling into a comfortable silence, listening to the lapping of the waves. Ludus really did enjoy having company while he was fishing, but he could never convince the twins to join him. Haulani was a reliable fishing buddy, but he was busy lately with Tigre's schooling. Normally Ludus didn't mind, but today he was grateful that his solitude had been interrupted.

As much as Ludus didn't want to admit it, especially to the guys, he _was _thinking about Maya a bit more often than he probably should've been. Part of it was that he still felt guilty leaving her to fend for herself in that house for so long, but that wasn't all. Ever since he'd gotten her number from Lisette, Ludus had to stop himself from finding excuses to send her a message. He wanted to talk to her, get to know her better, but he didn't want to bother her either.

He was looking forward to tomorrow. There was already a few blueprints Maya could use festering in his head, and he was dying to get them out on paper. First though, he needed to catch some of these fish for Tototara.

"Gotcha!" Brad exclaimed triumphantly, yanking a moderately sized trout out of the blue water. Wayne clapped slowly, half-teasing.

"That's a record breaker there, Brad," Wayne laughed. The fish wasn't small by any means, but it wouldn't be enough to add to the menu for the day. Brad tossed it in the bucket anyway, casting another line.

"Patience is a virtue," he rumbled sagely, eying Wayne with a familiar exasperation. "Something you sure as hell don't have."

"Wayne's patience is used up by all his fans," Ford sniffed. "It must be exhausting trying to find some peace and quiet."

"Oh yeah," Ludus chuckled, "having a horde of women chasing after you every day of the week? Must be terrible."

Brad snorted a laugh, much to Wayne's dismay.

"It's not all candy and roses," Wayne scolded, wagging his finger accusingly. "Most of them are just harmless girls. They're nice enough, so I let them down as kindly as I can-"

"Which translates to: he can't bring himself to turn them down, so he ends up leading them on for months."

Wayne cleared his throat, pointedly ignoring Brad's interjection.

"They lose interest after a while," he insisted, "I just have to wait it out until they do. But some of them… boy, some of the stories I could tell you would give you nightmares for weeks. One of them sent me an envelope filled with her eyelashes once. I could never figure out which one that was."

"How many were in there?" Ludus scrunched his nose in disgust. He didn't want to think too hard about how someone would come to the conclusion that mailing eyelashes was the way to anyone's heart.

"I don't know, like 6 or 7?" Wayne guessed, shuddering. "I didn't look too hard, to be honest."

"I don't blame you."

"Most of them really are harmless, though." Wayne continued, helping Brad bucket another fish. Ludus was on his fourth now, Brad on his second. "They're just young. You fellas must remember what it's like to be that young with a crush."

"I can't speak for you guys," Brad muttered, "But I don't remember sending anyone my eyelashes."

The guys burst into a fit of laughter, scaring the gull that had been repeatedly circling them, waiting for an opportunity to swoop in and grab their fish. As much as they all joked, Ludus could tell that Wayne genuinely did try to be kind to these girls. He was right, after all. For the most part, the postman's fanbase consisted of young, impressionable girls that were just finding their way in the world. If accepting the odd flower every now and again made their day, well, what was the harm in that?

"Well, we'd better be off." Brad gave his fishing line one last tug, hoping to snag something as he pulled, but to no avail. He had a couple of good-sized trout, so he'd definitely be able to throw something together for a supper special. "Swing by the Grill if you're ever in Westown, Ludus."

"Will do," Ludus promised, standing to see them all off. Ford was still buried in his notes, having uttered barely three sentences since arriving. That was pretty typical though, and Ludus shook his hand just the same. "Nana's hosting another feast tonight if you all want to stop by."

"We might just do that," Wayne casually saluted, jumping off the edge of the dock and onto the sand. "Catch ya around, Ludus! I'll be by later if you have any parcels to send out."

And with that they all made their way back towards Westown, leaving behind a great deal of silence.

Ludus smiled to himself. He was lucky to live in a place with such kind people all around him. Whenever he was feeling overworked, he usually took a second to remind himself of that. As demanding as his job could be, it was nice knowing he was working for good people.

His fish bucket was just about full, so it was time for Ludus to retire as well. His Nana would need to start cleaning and filleting them soon, otherwise she wouldn't have enough time to cook.

Glancing at his phone, Ludus realised it was just after 4. He'd been at the dock longer than he thought, and his stomach was starting to growl. Maybe he'd pick up some fruit at Caolila's stall on the way back. He could even grab some for Maya tomorrow; she gave him the impression that she hadn't explored much of the town. He'd have to give her a tour as well, just a short one of course. Unless she wanted to linger.

Before that though, Ludus had to get through his list of chores for the day. That included a hefty pile of requests for the twins, some blueprints, and a quick trip into Westown after supper, where he may or may not run into Frank, who may or may not suggest Maya was looking at building a barn. Then, after the most nerve-wracking first text of his life, Ludus would help his Nana with her feast. At least the rest of the day would go by quickly.

Ludus was thankful for that.

**Favourite, Follow, Review!**


	6. Blue and Purple

**Hey again all! Welcome back to my story! I hope you're all enjoying it so far. If you like my writing style, feel free to check out some of my other work. I have a handful of other Harvest Moon themed stories!**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

Chapter Six: Blue and Purple

"I don't understand why you won't just tell her."

"Are you kidding? She'd kill me! Why don't you tell her?"

"Me?! She's your wife!"

Maya tried to hide her giggles behind her orange juice as Wayne and Brad bickered over brunch, each remark more pointed than the last. Wayne brandished his fork like a weapon, a limp piece of pancake hanging treacherously off the prongs. Brad defended with some soggy toast, nearly flinging it at the postman's head.

"Carrie's cooking leaves something to be desired…" Ford admitted slowly, chewing his bacon with as little enthusiasm as he could muster. "But the core elements of each dish are certainly nutritious. There is much to gain by consuming her meals."

Wayne and Brad spared Ford a withering look before resuming their argument.

"This happens every darn week," Wayne groaned, finally giving up on his half-eaten pancake. "She comes up with somethin' new, and forces us all to try it. You married her Brad; I don't see why we're taking the fall for you."

"You two are so mean," Lisette pouted, picking at the peach slices on her plate. "Carrie tries her best."

"Thank you, Lisette." Brad took an exaggerated bow, hoping that this would finally bring the discussion to a close.

Maya was led to understand that this was a weekly occurrence. When she arrived at the Grill that morning, Wayne and Brad were already in the midst of a tussle. Carrie, Brad's wife and co-owner of the Grill, came up with a brand-new concoction she wanted to test on the party and Wayne was just not mentally prepared for that again today.

"I don't think it was that bad," Maya offered sheepishly, keeping the grimace on her face to a bare minimum. This was her first exposure to Carrie's experimental cooking, and while her homemade pancake syrup wasn't the worst thing she'd ever tasted, every plate at the table was decidedly dry.

"Don't be a martyr, Maya," Wayne insisted, jabbing his fork towards her. "A pretty young thing like you shouldn't have to die from a poisoned pancake."

"Poison?"

The table jumped as Carrie appeared from somewhere out back, carrying a tray of coffee and sporting a dubious expression. Her blond hair had frayed from the braid she had it in just ten minutes ago, and her skirt was stained with flour. It looked like she'd been making more pancakes. "Oh dear, have I missed something?"

Wayne immediately began to flounder, Brad's expression mirroring that of a fish that Maya caught that morning.

"Something I read in the paper, Carrie," Wayne muttered, tipping his hat to hide his blush. "Can never be too careful nowadays. Some poor fella's boss poisoned the punch at a potluck."

"My word," Carrie gasped, setting the tray on the table. She handed out mugs to everyone, skipping Maya at her insistence. "Nowhere around here I hope?"

"Somewhere north," Brad assured her, kicking Ford in the shin as the doctor opened his mouth to protest. "Far away from here, darlin'."

"Thank goodness," Carrie sighed, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. Maya gave Wayne a discreet thumbs up, wondering how in the hell he was going to defend the lie if Carrie ever decided to follow up on it.

"There're some crazy folks in this world," Wayne agreed, swallowing his embarrassment. As much as he hated Carrie's cooking, he was too polite to say anything to her face. "Can never be too careful. Sometimes people even do it on accident, like when they're trying new recipes and-"

Maya interrupted Wayne before Brad could, stomping on his foot under the table and pushing her seat back as she stood to cover his wince.

"Thank you so much for inviting me," she smiled, gathering her bag from the floor. Wayne scowled at her behind Carrie's back, failing to hide the amusement on his face. Brad clearly didn't find it as funny, locking eyes with the mailman while Maya finished her goodbyes.

"Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?" Carrie pleaded with a smile, absently fixing a strand of blonde hair that fell loose from her twisted braid. "The day's only just getting started."

"I've really got to get going," Maya shrugged apologetically, "I'm meeting Ludus soon."

Lisette made a small squeak of excitement that Maya chose to ignore.

"You're welcome any time," Brad grinned. Carrie was complaining that he'd barely eaten anything, but Brad busied himself with a highly focussed wave. "Enjoy your day, Maya!"

"I'll see you tomorrow mornin'," Wayne tipped his hat, smacking his messenger bag with his free hand. "No rest for the wicked."

"You would know," Brad muttered with an eyeroll.

"I'll see you out!" Lisette interrupted, following her to the door before Brad and Wayne started up again. Maya waved behind her, calling back a goodbye to everyone at the table. As they reached the entryway, Lisette gave her a hard poke in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" Maya laughed, rubbing her arm. Lisette winked playfully, rocking back on her heels.

"Say hi to Ludus for me," she sang, making Maya blush. "He was pretty excited when I gave him your number yesterday. I think he likes you."

"I think you're delusional," Maya countered. "And I'm still mad at you for that."

"You're welcome," Lisette blinked innocently. A ruckus from inside the restaurant distracted Maya from arguing, as Brad had somehow managed to 'accidentally' knock over the entire bottle of homemade pancake syrup. "You did have fun though, didn't you?"

Maya nodded enthusiastically, happiness glowing from her face.

"I'm so glad you invited me," she grinned. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"You have to join us next week too," Lisette told her, "and I'm not asking."

Maya wouldn't think of arguing with her. As sweet as Lisette was, she had a stubborn streak that Maya wasn't prepared to go up against just yet. The girls hugged, said their goodbyes, and promised to meet up later in the week.

For now, Maya had somewhere to be.

.

Lulukoko was sunnier and warmer than Westown, which never ceased to amaze her. The towns were right next door, and their weather systems were still entirely different. Maya knew a guy from high school that wanted to pursue meteorology… she could only imagine what he'd make of it all.

All of the shops were closed for lunch as Maya strolled along, taking note of the seashells littering her path. It wasn't the norm in her old town for businesses to take a break in the middle of the work day, but it was a nice idea. Maybe she could adopt that practise once her farm was a bit more established.

Maya ducked around a tourist, grumbling as he headed for the bridge. Something about lazy locals, if she heard right. Maya guessed he was upset about the midday break. She scrunched her nose, but didn't bother saying anything. She doubted he was willing to listen anyway.

Caolila's shop was in front of her now, closed up like the rest of them. Maya was familiar with some of the wares that Lulukoko specialised in, but she was looking forward to getting a proper tour from Ludus.

Speaking of whom, Maya wasn't entirely sure where his shop was.

She knew it was near the Inn, so she wasn't quite in range yet, but she suddenly had a deep fear of not being able to find it. What would she do? What did Ludus's shop even look like? Could she bring herself to ask directions in a town as small as this? Surely not, any local would probably just laugh at her. She could text him, but would that be ridiculous? Maybe-

"Hey, watch out!"

Maya jumped out of the way of a wildly bouncing ball, zigzagging down the path towards her. A gaggle of children thundered after it, skipping and yelling as they stumbled by.

"Careful!" Maya cried out as one of them, the little girl, tripped on a wayward seashell. She caught the girl just in time, preventing a badly skinned knee.

"Are you ok?" Maya furrowed her brows worriedly, giving the child a quick scan. She hadn't hit the ground, but Maya was afraid she'd hurt her when she caught her. The girl barely gave her a proper chance to ask, as she wiggled free.

"Shalk!" She screamed hotly, stomping her feet in the sand. "That was too hard! You almost hit the lady!"

Maya had just enough time to process that 'the lady' was her, when she felt a collision with the back of her knees like a freight train. She stumbled, catching herself before she hit the ground.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" A boy's voice followed the little girl's, another bouncy ball having struck Maya in the calves. She turned to see what had to be the girl's brother barreling after it.

"I'm telling Mom!" the girl threatened, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't you dare, Alma!" The boy, whom Maya guessed was named Shalk, skidded to a halt in front of his sister. He poked her hard in the chest, making her yell at him.

"You can't go around tattling on people!" he informed her, ignoring her cries of protest. Shalk picked up the ball and held it out to Alma, making sure she had a good grip on it before turning to Maya. "I'm sorry we hit you. Please don't tell our mom?"

The two kids were dark skinned, with jet black hair and very familiar dimples. Maya smiled, realising immediately who they were.

"Don't worry," she assured them, miming a lock over her lips. "I won't say a thing."

The kids had to belong to Caolila. They looked just like her, from the top of their heads to the tips of their toes. Maya remembered the brief glimpse of horrible wrath she'd seen the shop-keep unleash on Zahau when Tototara introduced her and her husband- she wasn't about to subject the children to that over a bouncy ball mishap.

"You're that new farmer, aren't you?" Alma asked, tugging on Maya's skirt. "Ludus told us she was really pretty, like a princess! That has to be you, right?"

Maya's cheeks darkened, almost matching the colour of her hair.

"Um, yes, I'm the new farmer," she stammered, her hands wringing the fabric of her skirt. "But I don't know about that princess part."

"He was right!" Alma declared proudly, squinting up at Maya's blushing face. "Ludus never lies, so I knew he was right, but now that I see you, I'm super sure!"

"Ludus is too kind," Maya dismissed, tucking her hair behind her ear. Alma and Shalk got into a quick argument about how much sand they were each getting in their shoes, leaving Maya to gather herself. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Ludus telling the kids that she was pretty, even if she didn't agree.

"Will you play with us?" Alma asked suddenly, throwing the ball to the ground. Shalk complained, chasing after it as it plunged towards the beach. "I've always wanted to play with a real princess!"

"Oh!" Maya exclaimed in surprise, glancing over her shoulder towards the Inn. "I would love to, but I was supposed to meet Ludus soon and-"

"Ludus always comes to play with us too," Alma interrupted, grabbing Maya's hand and pulling. "Come on, we can play airplane!"

Maya didn't know exactly what airplane was, but she hated to say no. Alma and Shalk were good, if energetic, kids. She hated to turn them down, even if she did have somewhere else to be.

"I'm not sure…" she stalled, furrowing her brow. "How long is a game of airplane?"

"It's so fast!" Alma promised, bouncing excitedly. "Watch, I'll show you!"

Before Maya could blink, Alma took off at a sprint. She watched as the little girl made it to her mother's stall, turned, and cupped her palms to her mouth.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Maya called back. Alma held her arms out like an airplane, and mimicked taking flight. Maya still didn't quite understand the game, but she shrugged and nodded anyway. Her friend had worked at a daycare once over the summer, and she always said that sometimes the best thing to do with kids is just to roll with it.

"Here I come!"

"Wait, what?"

Alma gave a giggle of delight, running full tilt back towards Maya. She squeezed her eyes shut, and before she'd even reached her, Maya knew the little girl was preparing to jump. Immediate panic seized her chest, and she held out her arms defensively.

"Um, Alma, wait-"

"Catch me! Catch me!"

Maya squealed in fright as Alma came within range, launching herself at the farmer. She stumbled forward, arms outstretched, just barely catching Alma's torso as she soared through the air.

"Wee!" Alma laughed, flapping her arms like wings. Maya's relief at catching her was short-lived, as Alma's momentum began to propel her backwards. Maya's feet slipped through the sand, failing to find purchase.

"Ahh!"

Clutching the little girl, Maya tumbled backwards, scrambling to catch herself. Too late she realised it was impossible, and she had only a second to figure out the best way to fall to keep Alma safe.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

All of a sudden, Maya's back collided into someone, still holding Alma as tightly as she could. Another pair of arms appeared at her waist, steadying her as she tried to find her balance.

"Is everyone alright?"

The unexpected sound of Ludus's voice appeared at Maya's ear, startling her into a blush. She nodded, adjusting her grip on Alma so the little girl was sitting comfortably on her hip. A quick flash of blue hair told her Ludus was shaking his head, his chest still pressing firmly against her back.

"Yay, Ludus is here too!"

Shalk launched himself at the trio, but Ludus was quicker. He hoisted Maya and Alma safely to one side, catching Shalk with his free arm. Maya blinked in surprise at the unexpected display of dexterity and strength.

"Are you two bothering Maya?" Ludus frowned, setting Shalk back onto his own feet. He ruffled the kid's hair affectionately, but Maya could see the exasperated disapproval in his face. "That's not very nice, you know."

"We were just saying hi!" Alma squeaked, squirming to be let down. Maya obliged, supressing a giggle as the two kids began to run circles around her and Ludus. He shot her an apologetic smile.

"When you two say hi to anyone it's like a twister raging through town," he sighed, rubbing his palm tiredly over his face. Alma and Shalk found that hilarious, doubling their speed. Maya was getting dizzy just watching them.

"We want to play!" Shalk announced excitedly, tugging again on Maya's skirt. She balked, working her mouth in uncertain twitches. "We want to play with the princess!"

"Um, well, actually I-"

"Knock it off, you two." Ludus reprimanded, taking Shalk's hand and pulling it away from Maya's skirt. "Maya is still new to the farm. She has a lot of work to do, so she can't play with you right now."

"But you have to take breaks!" Alma argued, "Otherwise, you'll get really tired."

"Adults can't take as many breaks as scoundrels like you," Ludus laughed. "Come on, Maya can play with you some other time, yeah?"

He directed the last part to Maya herself, giving her a knowing wink. Maya nodded enthusiastically, promising the children that she would be back again some other time to play with them.

"You're no fun, Ludus," Shalk grumbled, reaching for the ball he'd abandoned earlier. Alma gave him a shove, knocking him forward into the sand.

"Leave Ludus alone!" Her tiny hands formed fists, stomping her feet into the same sand Shalk was trying to brush off himself. "You're just jealous!"

Shalk's mouth dropped.

"Jealous of what?!"

While the two children bickered, Ludus slipped his hand around Maya's, tipping his chin discreetly in the direction of his shop. Maya grinned, following him as he guided her away from the growing chaos.

"Phew," Maya huffed, pushing her hair away from her face. "Those two have more energy than a rabbit on Red Bull."

Ludus chuckled, releasing Maya's hand once they were clear of the marketplace.

"E kala mai," he shrugged, ducking past Caolila as she bustled by, chasing after her children with a terrifying scowl on her face. "They're a little excitable, but they mean well."

"I think they're adorable," Maya assured him, keeping pace. This side of Lulukoko was new to her; she'd been to the Inn very briefly, but her meeting with Tototara was such a whirlwind that she hadn't noticed much else. "I'd love to come back and play with them sometime."

Ludus smiled warmly at her. It didn't surprise him in the slightest that Maya was the type of person to put value in building relationships with children.

"They'd love that," he assured her, steering towards the shop. He left when he heard the commotion in the marketplace, and to his relief there was no one waiting for him as they approached. The last thing he needed was for the twins to place him firmly on their bad side today.

"I'd love it too," Maya affirmed, taking in the sight of Ludus's shop. It wasn't what she was expecting- more of a stall than an actual store. But it suited Ludus perfectly. "Besides, it's nice to be called a princess every once in a while."

Ludus laughed, flipping the 'Back in Five' sign off of his counter. "Oh yeah, I noticed. How did they come up with that?"

"Alma said they heard it from you," Maya teased, poking Ludus in the arm. "They said you told them I was as pretty as a princess."

Ludus nearly choked, his ears turning pink. Maya suppressed a giggle.

"Did I say that?" he mumbled, running his hand awkwardly through his hair. "I- uh…"

"Hey, I don't mind," Maya winked, leaning her elbows on the front counter. "Pretty as a princess suits me just fine."

She could swear she saw his ears go even darker.

"Kids say some crazy things," Ludus chuckled half-heartedly, embarrassed that he'd been caught. Maya raised an eyebrow at him, clearly not believing a word.

"I know I said I was off today," Ludus began, changing the subject as quickly as he could. "But I had something come up last minute yesterday that I didn't quite get to." He swung his hammer free of his belt, gesturing to the unfinished project at his work bench. His days off were rarely ever just that; the downside to being the only handyman in town was that everyone knew where to find him. It was an uncommon day that Ludus didn't get asked to fix one thing or another. Currently he was repairing a stool for Mithra.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Maya immediately took a step backwards. As much as she'd been looking forward to spending some more time with Ludus, she didn't want to bother him while he was busy. Ludus brought up just as solidly as she had, stopping her retreat with a dismissive laugh.

"Don't apologize," he insisted, "I'd love the company, if you don't mind hanging out at the shop for a bit, then we can go after?"

Maya smiled, relief warming her.

"Not at all."

The stool was right where he left it, legs removed, and nails scattered around it. Ludus manipulated himself into his workspace, mindful of finding a place for Maya to sit. She saved him the trouble, perching herself delicately on his workbench.

"Is this fine?" she asked, patting the table with her palm. Ludus nodded, shifting back into the zone as he twirled his hammer into a more comfortable position. "What was wrong with the chair?"

"The legs were uneven," Ludus explained, sticking some nails gingerly between his lips. "I had to take them off, sand them down, and now I'm reattaching them."

"How much do you charge for something like that?"

Maya leaned forward, her elbows on her knees, her chin in her hands. Ludus got to work immediately, falling into his project with ease and giving Maya a chance to observe him properly. He had his striking blue hair tied back in a braid away from his face, with the rest hanging loose at the shoulders. His outfit was about the same as it was the last time she saw him, with flowing pants, open sandals, and a tribal vest that bared his arms and collarbone. She watched him with genuine interest, reminded a little of how she used to observe her father fixing the car or managing the pipes.

"Depends," Ludus shrugged. "This one is pretty simple, so I wouldn't ask for more than $20. If I had to cut a new leg for it, I'd factor in the cost of materials."

"That's not a high margin," Maya frowned, her eyebrows knitting. Ludus caught the sun glaring off of her vibrant hair as she pushed it behind her ears, thinking hard. "Service fees are usually way more than that. You could comfortably charge almost double what you're asking now and your prices would still be more than fair."

He thought about that for a minute, delighted by Maya's apparent interest in his work.

"I could," he conceded, moving on to the fourth and final leg. Mithra wasn't a patient woman, so he'd decided this morning that getting it done on his day off was better than leaving it until the next day. He was expecting Maya's visit to be a little later. "But I make enough to be comfortable. I have a monopoly on the industry around here, remember?"

Maya giggled, the sound of it making Ludus smile.

They sat in silence while Ludus worked. It was so strange to him, having someone with him while he worked. His was a solitary job, so Ludus often had to find ways to pass the time on his own. Before he knew what he was doing, Ludus was humming to himself, much like he did when he was working alone.

"I love that song!" Maya gasped suddenly, startling Ludus so badly he almost dropped his hammer. "Oh, sorry," she giggled.

"I didn't realise I was singing it out loud," Ludus admitted, embarrassment rushing through him like a tidal wave. "Sorry about that. I hope your ears are okay."

Maya rolled her eyes at him, pursing her lips in thought. "Tototara told me that you guys have a lot of celebrations around here. Is there usually music?"

Ludus nodded, thankful that she hadn't decided to tease him.

"Always," he assured her, grinning. "Music and dancing. A few of the locals will play instruments, the twins will dance, and sometimes we'll sing."

"What kind of songs?" Maya asked excitedly. "Can you teach me?"

"Oh no, not a chance," Ludus chuckled, shaking his head adamantly. "You got a sneak preview of my horrible case of tone-deafness a second ago, and that's all you're going to get."

"I'll sing if you will," Maya challenged, fire in her eyes. Ludus met her expression with a determined one of his own, but his willpower faded even as she started to smile. He sighed, dropping his shoulders in defeat.

"I'll sing," he started slowly, holding out a hand as Maya perked up, "but on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"You take the barn blueprint I did for you for free."

Maya's smile quickly faded to a sulking pout, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was hoping you'd forgotten about that," she grumbled, taking a handful of bills out of the front pocket on her bag. "I was all ready to slip this into your cash register."

"Why am I not surprised?" Ludus smirked, feeling quite pleased with himself. "So, do we have a deal?"

Maya considered him for a moment, wrinkles forming on her forehead as she debated. Eventually she huffed, dropping her chin back into her hands.

"I feel like this is blackmail," she complained, but the twinkle in her eyes gave away her amusement. "Fine. You win. I won't pay you for the blueprint."

"Then I'll teach you," Ludus agreed, clearing his throat. "Repeat after me."

He ran through the lyrics to a simple folk song they would sing around bonfires, tapping out the beat with his foot. Maya mouthed along with him, until she got the rhythm, and then she joined in.

Admittedly, neither of them were very good, but Ludus's couldn't hide the ridiculous grin on his face as Maya struggled with the flowing melody that was so familiar to him. They'd only made it a couple of verses before he fell into guffaws, making Maya blush and laugh along with him.

"Well, you two sound awful."

Maya jumped, turning in time to see the twins approaching from a little house that she assumed was theirs. Maya had only met Iluka and Siluka briefly once before, but she could still identify them without much thought. Siluka drifted lazily over to where Maya stood watching Ludus work, while Iluka thundered over to her brother.

"You two can talk," Ludus taunted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Dancers you are, singers you are not."

Siluka giggled, while Iluka ignored the jab.

"Hi Maya," Siluka greeted with a soft smile, waving. "How are you?"

"I'm great," she grinned, returning Siluka's wave. "Ludus was just about to show me around town. Are you two doing anything interesting?"

"Aside from bothering me?" Ludus interjected, much to Maya's amusement. The sibling bond was nearly palpable, as Siluka stuck her tongue out in Ludus's general direction, and Iluka hit him with a venomous eyeroll.

"We need our window replaced," Iluka huffed, nodding to Ludus's pile of stock materials. "Like, yesterday."

"I'm off today, sis." Ludus shook his head, his eyes darting to Maya. "Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"I'd rather it not," Iluka pouted, lifting her gaze to the sky. "I think it's going to rain tonight."

Ludus fixed her with a hard stare, reading her expression.

"Are you saying that because it's true, or because you're impatient?" he challenged, noting Iluka's subtle blush. "That's what I thought. Iluka, I _just _fixed your sink. Give me a day to breathe, yeah?"

Iluka scrunched her nose, her toe beginning to tap.

"It's not like you're doing anything anyway," she complained, apparently having forgotten about Maya. Siluka shared a sidelong look at the farmer, giving a barely perceptible shrug. "Come on, you could use the revenue."

"When is the last time you actually paid me?" Ludus grumbled. He did some quick mental math in his head, eventually releasing a resigned sigh. "Alright, I can come have a look at it tonight, ok?"

Iluka seemed to ponder the acceptableness of this answer, before giving a brief nod and turning back towards their house. Siluka followed, waving goodbye to Maya and Ludus as she did.

"Wow," Maya blinked after they were gone, staring in the direction of their house. "That was… um…"

"A bit dramatic?" Ludus offered, huffing. "They're always like that. Iluka has a tendency to act like the world revolves around her. She's not that bad, honestly. It's just the way they are."

He knew that the twins often came off as eccentric and demanding all at once, especially to people who don't know them. Ludus was used to it, and while it was exhausting at times, their hearts were usually in the right place.

Maya still felt a little uneasy. She didn't like the way the girls seemed to take advantage of Ludus, even more so knowing how close they were. She frowned, but did her best to stifle it. Ludus had a relationship with them, one that he understood far better than she did. It wasn't her place to judge.

Sensing the tension in her silence, Ludus straightened.

"So, ready to go?" he grinned, placing Mithra's chair in the 'pick up' pile. Since he was so busy, Ludus set up a place for his customers to just drop by and pick up their items when they were ready. It was a convenient system, since his work almost always took him out of town.

Maya jumped up excitedly, bobbing her head.

In terms of actually directing her around town, Ludus admittedly wasn't much help. Every time he'd point out where someone lived or worked, he'd get distracted with a story about something that happened to that person, or what used to be there before they moved in, or something he'd had to fix. Maya didn't mind at all, listening to Ludus talk was enjoyable enough on its own.

Eventually they made their way back to her farm. Maya insisted that she could walk herself home, but Ludus insisted harder. He'd taken them as far as the bridge before she had to stop protesting; they were too far away from his shop to turn back.

They strolled casually onto her property, Ludus stopping to inspect the work they'd done on the house.

"It's holding up ok, yeah?" he mused, pushing on the foundation with his foot. Maya rolled her eyes, taking Ludus by the arm and pulling him away from the building.

"It's fine," she insisted, shaking her head at him. "More than fine. It's perfect."

"No rain leaking in?" Ludus prompted, ignoring her exasperation.

"Nothing."

"Drafts?"

"No."

"Any creaking? Banging? Pipes working ok? I can have a look-"

"Ludus!" Maya laughed, taking his hands in hers. He blinked down at her, momentarily distracted by the soft skin of her palms. "Stop it. My house is wonderful, I couldn't have asked for anything more."

Ludus could only nod, his thoughts frozen by the enchanting smile on Maya's face.

Eventually she let go of his hands, shading her eyes as she glanced up at the sun.

"I think it's about supper time," she announced, feeling her stomach tighten. "Did you want to stay? I could throw together some pasta or-"

"Ah, I'd better get home actually." Ludus shrugged apologetically, eying his watch. "I've kept the twins waiting long enough. I might come home to my work bench on fire."

He meant it as a joke, but Maya frowned.

"You shouldn't let them walk all over you like that, you know." She bunched the fabric of her skirt between her fingers, rubbing her thumb over the folds. "You're too nice for your own good."

"I really don't mind, Maya." Ludus assured her, scratching the back of his neck. "They're demanding, yeah. But I know they don't mean it like that."

Maya bit her lip.

"If you say so," she conceded, not wanting to stir the pot anymore than she already had. Ludus's relationship with the twins really was none of her business anyway. "But I promise I'll never treat you like that, ok?"

Ludus ruffled her hair affectionately, covering his nervous laughter with a cough.

"Then you're officially my favourite customer, Maya." He grinned, waving as he began his retreat. "Have a good night! I'll see you later, yeah?"

"See you later," Maya smiled, watching with a small pang of regret as he jogged up the path from her farm. His blue hair fluttered in the breeze, his bronzed skin nearly glistening in the fading sun.

It was official. Maya had a blossoming crush on this man.

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	7. Blossoms

**Hey all, back for chapter seven! We're getting into some story hints this chapter, so stay tuned!**

**Btw, I promise once the story ramps up, Maya and Ludus will be spending much more time together.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven: Blossoms

"I'm so impressed with what you've done here, Maya!" Lisette smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling with delight. "It's like the farm has a whole new life breathed into it!"

Maya paused in her gardening to brush her bangs away from her forehead. The midday sun was sweltering as per usual, but she didn't have the luxury to take a break. Running a farm all by herself was no small amount of work.

She did, however, have time to share that work with a friend.

"Thank you," Maya grinned. "I think it's coming along nicely!"

"That's one way to put it!"

Lisette crouched next to a bed of daisies that Maya had just finished planting. The Flower Shop was closed for the day, so Maya asked Lisette to come over and give her a hand with her new garden. She liked Lisette a lot- her kindness was a refreshing change from most of the girls Maya knew back home.

Maya had already planted a moderate selection of crops with Frank's help the other day, but flowers were a bit more foreign to her. She figured she'd better call in the big guns if she wanted to give herself her best chance at success.

"You'll need to space out the sunflowers a bit more," Lisette critiqued, picking up a trowel. "Otherwise they'll crowd and grow all out of shape."

"Oh," Maya frowned, staring at the holes she'd already made. They looked like they had more than enough room to her, but Lisette was the expert. She filled in the dirt and started again. "I don't know how you manage to remember all this," she laughed. "To me, a flower is a flower."

Lisette giggled. "A lot of people think that way. Most common flowers you can get away with subpar treatment, but if you really want your garden to flourish, you have to put the work in."

"How long have you been gardening?" Maya slowly began to place the seeds in the soil, watching Lisette for further instruction. "Your shop is overflowing; you must have years of experience."

Lisette nodded, her pale-yellow curls bouncing.

"I got my first flower when I was a little girl," she explained, handing Maya the watering can. "It was a tiny little rose clipping. Roses are notoriously temperamental, so of course I killed it almost immediately. That didn't deter me though!"

"It would've deterred me," Maya smirked. The sun was beginning to droop in the sky, meaning it was past noon. Maya brushed off her skirts and stood, shielding her eyes as she surveyed the farm.

The gardens were coming along as perfectly as they could be. The few crops that she'd planted were alive and well- not prize winners by any means, but she couldn't have hoped for better results from her first attempt. Her tomatoes were starting to blossom now, and a few tiny melons were sprouting on the vine she'd re-planted last week. Pretty soon she'd have her first meagre harvest, and then maybe she could afford to put in that barn.

Thinking about it, Maya felt her lips pull into a soft smile.

Ludus had texted her late the night before, realising he'd completely forgotten to show her the blueprints he'd made for her the other day. Maya didn't mind, it just gave her an excuse to see him again soon. Besides, she knew as soon as she saw the plans for the barn, she'd want to build it right away, so maybe it wasn't the worst thing that she hadn't looked at them yet. Ludus told her he would come visit soon and they'd work on the finer details together, and settle on a price. That last part was sure to be a point of contention, but Maya didn't let that quell her excitement.

Animals were the next big item on Maya's list. She wanted them so bad; her farm looked bare without barns and stables and coops, fields and watering holes and fences. Whenever she dreamed of owning land, it was always filled with animal calls. And most importantly, Josie needed a home too.

Maya and Lisette gathered up the gardening tools and made their way back towards the house, chattering about the different kinds of flowers Maya could plant next. She didn't have a tool shed yet, that was another item on the list, if a bit further down. It seemed like every day Maya found more things to do and build… she often wondered if she would ever make a significant dent in her 'to do's'.

"Do you want to come in for some lemonade?" Maya offered, toeing the door open. It swung inwards with a definitive creak, the hinges aching for some oil. Chalk another thing up on the list. "I think I can afford a break."

"That would be lovely," Lisette agreed, holding the door for Maya. She was just about to let her fingers slip free of the wood when a booming call met them from the path.

"Afternoon ladies!"

Lisette jumped nearly a foot, scattering the tools she was carrying in her skirts.

"Hi Uncle Frank!" Maya greeted, sparing Lisette a concerned stare. The florist was smoothing her skirt and hair, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she stooped to clean up the mess she'd made.

"Well, well, well," he clicked his tongue approvingly, giving the farm a good once over. "You're scooting right along here aren't you, Sweet Pea? My brother will have to eat his hat after all."

Maya ignored the remark about her father- it was just a little too bitter to be entirely in good taste- instead jabbing her thumb towards the dining room table.

"Lisette and I were just about to have some lemonade. Want any?"

Frank shook his head. His overalls were pretty clean for once, and his hair looked almost like it'd been combed over. Maya couldn't remember the last time Frank had fussed over his hair. She quirked her brows, but said nothing. "Got places to be. I just stopped by to give you this, came in the mail this morning."

His jovial expression fell, just enough for Maya to notice. She felt her stomach tighten as a big manila envelope sprang loose from Frank's pocket, unravelling to reveal Maya's name scribbled on the front. Frank shot Lisette a quick, unreadable look before locking eyes with Maya again. "It has a return address this time. Want me to send it back?"

Maya's lip quivered, but she bit down on it.

"No," she decided, taking the envelope in her pale hands. They shook as she stuffed the envelope into the pile of junk mail on her end table, not even bothering to glance at the name in the top left corner. "I'll take care of it, Uncle Frank."

"You should send it to your father," Frank huffed, struggling to keep the disapproval out of his voice. Maya feared Frank was forgetting the fact that they weren't alone, her heart hammering in her chest with each word he said. "Has nothin' to do with you, far as I'm concerned."

"I know what you think," Maya interrupted, her voice as hard as steel. She was keenly aware of Lisette standing just behind her, head tipped curiously to the side. Maya swallowed, hard. The last thing she wanted was to open this discussion again, especially in front of Lisette.

"I'll handle it, okay?" Maya promised, giving her uncle a quick hug. "Enjoy your day, I'll see you for coffee on Sunday?"

Frank grunted, returning her hug with one arm. He used the other to tip his hat to Lisette, and then he was disappearing down the same path he'd appeared on without another word. Maya had won the argument, for today anyway.

"What was that all about?" Lisette prodded gently, not wanting to overstep her bounds. Maya shook her head dismissively, plastering a wooden smile on her face.

"Just some tax stuff," Maya explained, waving off the topic. Lisette didn't push- she wasn't one to intrude on someone's private life, especially if it appeared to involve their finances. "Uncle Frank worries a lot. He never had children, so I've been like a surrogate daughter to him. He's been trying to shovel money on to me for years."

She shrugged easily, discreetly wiping the sweat from her palms. Getting her usual smile under control, Maya turned back to face Lisette fully again. "But what was all that about with _you_?"

Lisette furrowed her brow in confusion until Maya nodded to a trowel that Lisette had missed when she was gathering her things from the floor. She blushed immediately, her hands fluttering about her skirt.

"Oh, that was nothing." She insisted, red creeping down her neck. She bent over to retrieve the trowel, turning it nervously in her palms. "He just startled me, that's all. I wasn't expecting a delivery so late in the day."

"Delivery?" Maya echoed, the envelope forgotten altogether. Lisette blanched.

"Oh, no, I mean I wasn't expecting anyone, not specifically a delivery, it's just that most of the time when someone drops in unexpectedly, it's some kind of parcel, and I realise I'm not at home so I had no reason to think that anything would be arriving for me, I guess it was just force of habit, and I didn't-"

Lisette continued to ramble, getting further and further away from her original point. Maya watched, transfixed, as Lisette fumbled over her words and fought to hide her growing embarrassment.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was going on.

"You thought it was Wayne," Maya interrupted, her frown blossoming into a knowing grin. Lisette's mouth snapped shut with a soft click, her emerald eyes rounding into saucers.

"What?" she gasped, her palm going to her chest. "Why would I think it was Wayne? And what would it matter if it was? Wayne's perfectly lovely, I have no reason to-"

Maya crossed her arms expectantly, shifting her weight to one hip.

Lisette thought about trying to lie again, but it was a fruitless effort. She'd been caught, and she knew it. With a great sigh, she smiled shyly.

"Alright, yes." Lisette began to twirl her curls absently through her fingers. "Wayne is… well, he's just as I said. Perfectly lovely."

"Have you asked him out?" Maya pulled a pitcher of lemonade from the fridge, set it on the table, and made her way to the cupboard. She didn't have many dishes, so she had to make due with a small tea cup and a plastic tumbler. "The hot air balloon festival is coming up soon. Why don't you ask him to take you?"

"The Starlight Gala? I thought he was going with you?" Lisette accepted her cup gratefully, seating herself at Maya's dining table. "Carrie mentioned something about it yesterday."

Maya felt a note of panic rise in her throat. She didn't want Lisette to think about her and Wayne like that.

"Oh, that was nothing, really." She dismissed, forcing as much conviction into her voice as possible. "He offered to take me because he overheard me rambling to Miranda. It's not a date or anything."

That was true, but saying it aloud still sounded like she was making excuses. Maya only found out about the festival by accident in Miranda's shop, and she was worried that she wouldn't be able to participate at all because no one knew her well enough to ask her to go. At that moment, Wayne walked in with a parcel and Miranda goaded him into asking.

"I can text him and tell him I can't go," Maya offered, taking a sip of her drink. "Then you can ask him to go instead."

"No, no I couldn't ask you to do that," Lisette cried, taking Maya's hand in hers. "I don't mind, really. I always take Colin to the festival since Hector is afraid of heights. I couldn't abandon him like that."

"Are you sure?" Maya frowned, "I can take Colin in your place if you want."

Lisette smiled, squeezing Maya's fingers in her own.

"Thank you," she smiled, her cheeks pinking, "but really, it's ok. I don't think I'd have the courage to ask Wayne even if he weren't going with you. Please, go and have fun. It really is a beautiful festival."

"If you're sure…" Maya hesitated, chewing the inside of her cheek. She really didn't want Lisette to get the wrong idea- they'd only just become friends. "You don't need to worry about anything, ok? I like Wayne, but not like that."

Lisette nodded gratefully, her gaze darting momentarily around the room.

"No, I suppose your tastes are a bit more… tropical?"

Maya coughed out her lemonade.

"Oh gosh, are you ok?" Lisette giggled, offering her a napkin. "I didn't mean to take you off guard like that."

"You're right though," Maya laughed, dabbing at her lips with a paper towel. "I've been talking to Ludus a lot the last couple of days and… well, he's really sweet, and charming."

"Not to mention tall, buff, and beautiful," Lisette added helpfully. Maya conceded the point.

"I'm afraid it'll never happen though," Maya sighed, unable to avoid an image of Ludus's smile popping into her head. "He doesn't seem to think of me that way."

"No?" Lisette folded her hands in front of her, pursing her lips. "You've only known him for a short while; I wouldn't be so sure. Didn't you tell me he offered to fix your house for free?"

"I had to all but force him to let me pay, yeah," Maya admitted, her heart fluttering at the memory. "But I think that was just… him. He's such a good person. He felt bad that he wasn't around to help me fix my house and he wanted to take responsibility for it."

"And how many businessmen do you know who'd do that?" Lisette countered. Maya shrugged, again conceding the point.

"Ludus is too nice for his own good," Maya argued half-heartedly, already daring herself to hope. Still, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about the way he'd let the twins walk all over him. Her new spark of hope already started to dwindle. "He was just being himself."

"This is some of the nicest work I've ever seen him do," Lisette commented, gesturing around the living room. "Not that he doesn't take pride in his work, but there's something that stands out about this particular project. I think you should ask him out. A 'yes' might be more likely than you think it is."

"How is it that whenever we hang out, you always get me talking about him?" Maya sighed, shaking her head. "Maybe someday."

Maya gathered the now empty cups and brought them to the sink, trying to conceal the beginnings of a blush on her cheeks.

"Right now," she continued, chewing her lip gently, "I think I'm okay with having some really good friends."

"Well that, you definitely have." Lisette promised, carrying the lemonade pitcher to the fridge. "That much is obvious."

Maya kept quiet after that, but she couldn't stop the stupid smile on her face. That was something she'd never really had before, something she wasn't used to at all. Really good friends.

The feeling was something that she could get used to.

As she walked Lisette to the door and bid her goodbye, Maya caught sight of the manila envelope again. The light feeling she'd had only moments ago hardened to a dense, lead ball in the pit of her stomach. She'd have to deal with that too, sooner rather than later.

But for now, Maya focussed on all of the good things in her life and how badly she wanted to keep them.

**Follow, favourite, review!**


	8. Swordplay

**Hey everyone! Ready for chapter eight? I had a little more fun with this one, since I don't usually get to write young characters. Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight: Swordplay

"That's two for Ludus!"

Alma cried out in delight as once again, Tigre had to admit defeat. He hit the ground with a solid thump, his frown more bowed than usual.

It had been a long morning for the poor kid, losing nearly half of his matches to Shalk and all of the ones he'd had against Ludus. His snow-white hair was in complete disarray, with sweat clinging to his forehead.

"You were pretty close that time though, yeah?" Ludus grinned, spinning the light wooden sword in his palm. He was taking it easy on the young apprentice, but not too easy of course. His grandfather wouldn't like that at all. "Want to go again?"

Tigre gritted his teeth, nodding determinedly.

Regular pretend games had come to a near halt since Tigre and his grandfather moved back to town. Shalk didn't seem to mind- he liked learning swordsmanship from Tigre. He thought it was wicked cool, almost as cool as Ludus, even. Only Alma was feeling the loss of games like tag and kickball; she was too young to play with wooden swords. She did like to watch sometimes though.

"Alright, but I can't stay too much longer," Ludus insisted, rolling his shoulders. Tigre, as young as he was, had a scarily good handle on his weapon. "Maya's on her way over to talk about some work stuff."

He'd felt terrible about forgetting the barn blueprints last week, so Ludus invited her to come meet with him on his next day off. This time, he definitely wouldn't forget, even if Maya _was_ as charming as she usual. It was getting pretty clear to him that she could distract him with ease whenever she set her mind to it. Besides the obvious, he was excited to see her again. They'd been texting each other pretty consistently ever since.

His Nana had taken to teasing him about that, of course. Ludus paid her no mind.

"Are you guys in love?" Alma asked innocently, assembling a small bouquet of wildflowers. "Oh! Are you going to get married? Can I be in the wedding?"

Ludus's heart stuttered, but he forced out a full-bellied laugh.

"Maya and I are just friends, Alma," he insisted. Tigre snuck in a point on his hip while he was distracted, bringing his attention back to the task at hand. "Really good friends. When are you guys gonna drop that?"

And it was true, for the most part. Ludus couldn't deny the excitement he felt when Maya's name flashed across his phone screen, or he caught a glimpse of her walking through town. He loved it when she had requests for him, or had business in Lulukoko. No matter what she was doing, if she was nearby, she would always visit him and he would do the same. Ludus looked forward to those visits more than he was comfortable admitting.

"You're wide open on your left!" Tigre growled, lunging forward for another point. Ludus feigned panic, but ducked out of the way at the last minute, leaving Tigre to tumble to the ground.

"Three for Ludus!" Alma giggled.

"That looked like cheating to me!"

Ludus turned with a wide grin as Maya's voice met his ears, taunting and light. She was wearing a different dress today, one that looked almost like a striped blouse on top of a full, black skirt. Ludus thought it made her look cutely academic, but he kept that to himself with the kids around- who knows what they might say if he openly complimented her after the conversation they'd just had.

"I resent that," he challenged, pushing his hair from his face. "I never cheat."

"Didn't look very fair to me," Maya teased, mischief in her eyes. "What do you think, Tigre?"

"Rematch!" Alma shouted, jumping up and down. "Rematch! Aloha, Maya!"

"Aloha Alma," Maya waved, smiling sweetly. "Are you guys having fun with Ludus?"

"Training isn't really fun," Tigre corrected, brushing the sand from his disheveled hair. Ludus shrugged at her, his curious expression mirroring her own. Tigre had a strange way with words for someone his age. "But I agree with Alma. I want a rematch."

"I think I'm done now, Tigre." Ludus grimaced, nodding to Maya. "I promised Maya we'd talk building plans."

"I don't mind," Maya insisted, taking a seat next to Alma. The little girl had moved on from flower bouquets to tracing drawings in the sand. "It's a beautiful day! Why not enjoy the sun a little longer?"

"Are you sure?" Ludus hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck. Maya gave a sharp nod, gathering her skirts about her and settling in to watch. Ludus's face split into a smile, and he hoisted his sword again.

"Alright Tigre," he coaxed. "Round four?"

Tigre was fired up with a new audience member in the mix, and he came at Ludus with lightning speed. Ludus was just as quick, dodging the blow but refusing to counter. He wanted to give Tigre a fair chance.

"Come on Tigre!" Maya cheered, nudging Alma to join in. The latter gave a half-hearted clap, but it was obvious she was far more invested in her doodles. Maya shrugged, turning instead to Shalk for support. "You can beat him!"

"No, he can't," Shalk snorted, earning a glare from Tigre. "Ludus is the undefeated champion of the world!"

"Oh, is he now?" Maya eyed Ludus with a dubious expression. "I bet someone out there can beat him. And I think that person is Tigre."

Despite Maya's encouragement, Tigre fumbled the sword and quickly lost the round.

"I think you're getting tired, bud." Ludus comforted, ruffling Tigre's hair affectionately. "You've been at this for hours. Maybe we should stop, yeah?"

"Yes!" Alma cried, gathering her flowers in her backpack. She was going to give them to the twins later, to weave into their braids. "Let's do something else. I wanna play too!"

"We can't let Ludus win _all _the matches," Tigre pouted. As mature as he was, there were a few little quirks of his that reminded Ludus he was still just a kid. "Maya, why don't you try?"

"That's a great idea!" Shalk beamed, jumping to his feet. "I bet she could win! Ludus wouldn't hit a girl."

"Hey," Maya gasped in mock offense, clutching her chest dramatically, "you think I wouldn't be able to beat him if I were a boy?"

"Leave Maya alone you guys," Ludus warned, frowning at Shalk. "I'm sure she has too much to do to get wrapped up in your shenanigans."

"Besides," Maya reminded them, nodding to Alma. "Alma is bored with this game. Maybe we should do something else so she can have fun too?"

But Alma had changed her tune entirely. She threw her backpack to the ground, flowers forgotten.

"No! I wanna watch Maya beat Ludus!" she shrieked, clapping excitedly. "Come on Maya, you can do it!"

"Oh, _now_ you want to cheer?" Maya shook her head in exasperation, looking at Ludus for direction. He opened his arms indifferently. "Would you be up for one more match, Champion of the World?"

Ludus ignored her jab, instead gesturing for Tigre to hand her his sword. Tigre did so eagerly, taking a seat next to Shalk.

"You can do it Maya," Tigre informed her. "Ludus is getting tired too."

"I'll go easy on you," Ludus promised, adjusting his grip on the handle. Maya raised her eyebrow at him, balancing the wooden sword in her palm and getting a feel for the weight.

"Why thank you sir," she bowed, twirling the sword much as Ludus had earlier. "How ever will I repay your kindness?"

Ludus was still forming a witty response when there was a soft tap on his shoulder. He managed to catch a glimpse of wood before Maya's sword lifted away like it had never been there in the first place.

She brought the sword back to its resting position, eying him with a false innocence that set his heart galloping.

"She's fast!" Shalk gasped, staring in awe at the new farmer. Maya shot a wink his way, bouncing on her heels.

"She's sneaky," Ludus corrected, impressed in spite of himself. He tested a jab that was swiftly parried. "And just a little bit skilled."

"A little?" Maya repeated, struggling to keep the laughter from her face. Ludus had only enough time to sidestep before she had struck him again, this time in the leg. "I think you're underestimating me, Champ."

"I don't think I'll ever underestimate you again," Ludus promised, nicking Maya's elbow with a strike. She returned with a point to the chest, one that Ludus genuinely didn't see coming. "I've been swindled."

"Hey, I never said I was bad at this," Maya pointed out, gaining another hit. "You never asked."

Ludus laughed, conceding the argument.

They toyed with each other for a few more blows, until Ludus was dangerously close to losing. Maya's eyes were glittering with happiness, nearly sparkling in the bright sun. Ludus couldn't pull his gaze from the way her hair fluttered around her face, the way her dress flowed about her body as she moved. Too late he realised that he was completely and utterly distracted when Maya's sword struck his stomach, knocking him off balance. Ludus didn't have a chance to catch himself, toppling backwards.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry-!"

Maya managed to grab his wrist before he fell, but not quite in time to stop it. Ludus struck the ground with a hard thud, bringing Maya down with him.

"Maya wins!"

Alma began to sing elatedly, splashing sand around her in a wide arc. Shalk sat in disbelief, his mouth hanging open, while Tigre nodded approvingly.

"That was excellent form, Maya." He complimented, crossing his arms over his chest. "Have you taken lessons?"

"Since I was 12." Maya burst into a fit of giggles at the feigned outrage on Ludus's face. She'd fallen next to him in the sand, her skirts cushioning her landing. "Off and on, that is."

"Well, that's information I would've loved to have before we started." Ludus was grumbling, but it was impossible to keep up the bitter charade. He pulled himself up from the ground, wiping the sand clear from his palms before offering to help Maya. She accepted, placing her hand in his.

It seems that Maya is full of surprises, Ludus thought as he helped her up. He tugged gently on her hand, but a shock of pain passed over Maya's face that forced him to let go.

"Hey, are you ok?" He frowned, kneeling next to her. She pulled her arm reflexively against her chest, but immediately regretted doing so. There was no way Ludus missed that as all teasing and fun evaporated from him in an instant. "Did I hurt you?"

Even the kids had stopped celebrating, clustering around Maya with frowns and worry lines marring their young faces.

"I'm fine, I promise!" Maya insisted, blushing in embarrassment. She paused to smile encouragingly at the children. "I hurt my wrist yesterday in the garden, but I kind of forgot about it. It's really okay."

Ludus spared her a withering look, holding his hand out for her wrist. She gave it to him with a subtle huff, and he ran his thumbs gingerly over her skin.

"You should be more careful," he criticized, observing the growing lump and red splotch. Maya gave him a look that he suspected was meant to dismiss his concerns, but he ignored it. Ludus slipped an arm around Maya's waist and helped her to her feet, keeping his forearm against her back even after she'd found her balance. "I think we're done here you guys. We'll play some more tomorrow."

"Ok," Shalk elbowed Alma as she opened her mouth to protest. "I hope you feel better, Maya!"

"Thank you, guys," Maya smiled. She let Ludus guide her out of hearing distance of the kids before speaking again, waving to them over her shoulder. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the Inn." Ludus never let his arm leave her back, ensuring that she would follow. Knowing what he did about her, he didn't trust her to actually let him help her if he let go. "You should really have a bandage on that if you're going to keep doing work."

"And you worry too much." Maya thought about insisting that he was overreacting, but she was also contending with the butterflies panicking in her stomach. Ludus's touch was firm against her spine, the warmth of his skin seeping through the fabric of her thin dress. She decided that having her wrist bandaged wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, even if it was overkill.

Tototara was out running errands, so Ludus lead her straight to the front desk. His Nana kept a first aid kit back there, and the last time he checked it had what he needed for a rudimentary splint.

"Have a seat, yeah?" He gestured to a plush bench near the window decorated with brightly coloured throw pillows. Maya promptly dropped herself on it, making a show of being a model patient. Ludus ignored her teasing, pulling the dingy white box out from under the till. He had to rummage through a pile of assorted bandages until he found what he was looking for, but he was right that it was all present.

"Are you a doctor in your spare time?" Maya taunted, smirking at the disparaging glare he gave her. Ludus didn't say anything as he began feeling around the bones in Maya's wrist. It certainly wasn't broken, and from the lack of swelling it didn't appear to be sprained either. Likely just a minor twist.

"You should've told me you were injured," Ludus sighed, holding the edge of the bandage against Maya's palm and starting to wrap. "I could've dissuaded the kids."

"I honestly forgot about it," Maya defended. She watched him work for a little while, taking note of the dexterity in his large, rough hands. "It doesn't hurt that much. Only when I'm putting a lot of strain on it."

"Well," Ludus huffed, tying the fully wrapped bandage in a neat little knot. He'd had a lot of practise tying bandages; his line of work was one that came with more than a few soft tissue injuries. He stood and brushed his palms on his pants while Maya inspected his work. "That should help until you're feeling better. But don't be afraid to ask me for help if you need it, ok? You're by yourself at that farm. If anything happened to you, you'd have some real problems."

Maya paused in her inspection, suddenly blinking very hard.

"You're right," she admitted eventually, chewing her bottom lip. Ludus's brows furrowed; why did she seem so serious all of a sudden? "Thank you, Ludus. Truly, I appreciate you looking out for me."

"Anytime," he promised. He wasn't sure exactly what it was that he said to make Maya's attitude change, but he desperately wanted to take it back. "Is everything okay? I didn't-"

"I'm fine," Maya insisted with a smile, rubbing her fingers absently over her wrist. "I'm sorry for making you worry."

"It's okay," Ludus soothed, reaching out to her. He didn't know exactly what to do, so he settled for gently rubbing her arm. The tension in her face seemed to be easing from whatever had troubled her in the first place. "It's my job to worry about you. We're family now, yeah? And families look out for each other."

Maya nodded, lifting her gaze and pulling a face that he couldn't read.

"Family?" she repeated questioningly. Ludus grinned.

"Well yeah," he confirmed, shaking off the strange feeling that had overtaken him. He didn't want to push her, but he couldn't help but feel like he was missing something. "I'm like the local big brother. I look out for all of my siblings, and that includes you now."

Maya pouted cutely, but didn't argue with him. She seemed to be coming back to herself, and Ludus felt safe changing the course of the conversation.

"What was it you wanted to ask me about, anyway?" he reminded her, shoving the first aid kit back where he'd found it. Tototara didn't do inventory anymore really, so she'd never know some bandages were missing before he got a chance to replace them. "Other than the barn. You mentioned something in your text last night?"

"Oh that," Maya shrugged, following him back out into the sun. Ludus's shop was opening up again soon, despite the fact that he was supposed to be off. He had to start getting some of his things together. "It's nothing important. I want to build a chicken coop, but I can't afford it just yet. I more wanted to know what I had to work towards."

"Chicken coops aren't too expensive to build," Ludus told her, working out some quick math in his head. "You could do it for way less than what I charged you for the house. But I can give you a discount on it too, I know you're just starting out and-"

"Would you knock that off?" Maya laughed, nudging him with her foot. "If you keep giving away all your business, you won't _have _a business. I can pay for it. Just… not yet, that's all."

Ludus bit back another offer to give her a better rate, instead choosing to show her some existing blueprints that he had done up for Frank a few months back, along with the one he'd made for her barn. He'd undercharged her on that one too, but he kept that to himself.

Maya poured over them with bubbling excitement, warming Ludus's heart. The little farmer had such a genuine love for her work that it gave Ludus a new passion for his own. He wished she would let him help her more, be he suspected that would be about as easy as getting Iluka to fix her own sink.

He worried over her though, Ludus couldn't help himself. Maya was petite, kind, and all alone on her farm. What he'd said earlier was true; if something happened to her, what would she do? She didn't have anyone there to help her, not like he did. Ludus was surrounded by family and friends, so if anything ever came up for him, he had a full network of support. Maya didn't have that, not in the same way.

Not to mention her tense reaction earlier to- well, whatever he'd said. He had to think on that one for a while, maybe ask her about it when he felt like he could. For now, he'd just have to keep an eye on her.

Ludus certainly was everyone's big brother, but he couldn't help feeling like Maya might need him most of all.

**Follow, favourite, review!**


	9. Words from the Wise

**Welcome back everyone! I thought we'd spend a little time with Tototara this chapter, exploring her relationship with Ludus. Enjoy!**

Chapter Nine: Words from the Wise

Ludus had had a very busy week.

It started when the twins decided they wanted new furniture. After some heated words, Ludus built an entire dining room set in the span of two days- it was one of his quickest turnaround times to date. After that, Haulani asked him to fix his boat, Caolila wanted a new set of shelves for her stall, and Mithra accidentally ripped her door off its hinges, somehow. Ludus barely had a chance to breathe, let alone sit down for a minute.

But today was better. He was still working of course, but it was busy work, easy stuff. His Nana had seen how hard his week was, so she 'hired' him for the day to help her fix up one of the older guest rooms.

"Can you move the curtain rod up a little? It looks crooked."

Tototara busied herself with the bedspread while Ludus worked, weaving her needle through the existing pattern to spruce it up a bit. Business was picking up with the approach of the summer season, so she wanted every room to be prepared. Ludus adjusted the curtain rod like she asked, agreeing that it was crooked.

Ludus liked working for his Nana. The Inn was never booming with business, but it made enough to stay afloat. Ludus liked it better that way; keeping the business on the smaller side allowed them to put a more personal touch on everything. Their customers seemed to enjoy it too, complimenting them on their hospitality. Many of them Ludus still knew by name.

They weren't about to get rich off of Lulukoko's tourism industry, but that wasn't the point. Both his Nana and Ludus did their jobs because they loved their work, and there was a certain charm about that.

Ludus built most of the furniture at the Inn back when he wasn't as well known across the three towns. Sometimes he'd look at his old work and cringe, knowing he could do much better now that his skills had matured, but Tototara insisted on keeping things as they were until absolutely necessary. It was sweet of her, but Ludus still wished she'd let him do more than just the quick fixes he was doing now. Whenever he brought up the topic, Tototara would tell him she couldn't afford new furniture; convenient, since he would never charge her for anything.

She tried, to her credit. His Nana was a stubborn woman, and once she got anything in her head it was difficult to shake. There were exactly three people in the village that he wouldn't accept any sort of money from- his Nana and the twins, although the later wasn't exactly by choice. He'd like to add Maya to that list, but that was proving almost as difficult as dissuading his Nana. More than once, Ludus found new tools and equipment hidden around his shop with no reasonable explanation as to how they got there. It was quite coincidental then that they usually appeared a few days after Tototara hired him on a job.

Impossible as she was, his Nana provided him with her company while he worked, along with some delicious homemade snacks, and for that Ludus would bite his tongue.

"Do you think we should replace the shutters?" Tototara mused, scratching her wrinkled chin. "Do they look too… old-fashioned?"

Ludus sized up the window, furrowing his brow.

"This room is at the front of the Inn," he thought aloud, pulling out his phone. "If you change the shutters on this window, you'll have to change them all. I could get you some pretty cheap," he searched for a moment, scanning his usual supplier list, "but I don't think you need to. A paint job might not go astray, but these ones look fine."

"I don't know what the kids are into these days," Tototara huffed, stitching over a slight tear in the comforter. Ludus chuckled.

"You don't get many kids here anyway," he pointed out. Tototara didn't bother to argue, focused on her needlework. Ludus took advantage of the opportunity for a quick break and sent a text to Maya, telling her about the massive basket of fruit he'd seen Caolila carting around that morning. He'd meant to get a picture- the basket was almost comically large in Caolila's arms, but she toted it around like a champ. Her stall must've been having some sort of special that day.

Maya messaged back almost immediately, apparently taking a break from her work too.

_Sounds yummy! I'm too busy to stop by though. Too bad I don't have a wonderful, amazing, super generous blue-haired friend in town that would be willing to pick some up for me?_

She sent a string of hearts after that, making Ludus laugh out loud. He rolled his eyes, tapping out a response.

_You're lucky you're cute._

Another message from Maya, this time containing only smiley faces. Ludus shook his head, dropping his phone back into his pocket and resuming his work.

His attentiveness to his phone didn't go unnoticed by Tototara of course. She'd already asked him who he was talking to at least twice that day. When he answered that he'd been texting Maya a lot, it was kind of an understatement. They'd been texting each other almost every day for the last two weeks, since they hadn't been able to hang out much lately. They were both incredibly busy, which left little time to socialize, but that's where texting came into play. At least this way they still got to talk. As a matter of fact, the last time Ludus and Maya saw each other had been when he helped her build her very first barn.

Ludus ordered the materials for her the day after she stopped by to approve the blueprint, and they arrived promptly on the weekend. Maya wasn't too busy that day thankfully, and Ludus managed to ward off the twins for a few hours, so they'd set to work right away.

It took them all morning and well into the afternoon, but the work was easy and the time went by fast. Ludus barely noticed how long they'd been at it until the sun sank to the trees and blinded him. Maya didn't suffer the same affliction, her hat blocking out the slanted rays, so she took advantage of the opportunity to make fun of him for the faces he was pulling. Ludus was a little embarrassed, but Maya's cheer was infectious so he didn't mind.

The barn, once it was complete, was a simple and smaller version of Frank's. It was only big enough for two animals, but that was all Maya could afford for materials. Ludus offered to discount the order further, but of course that went over about as well as he'd expected.

Regardless of its size, Maya adored her new barn. She'd almost cried when it was finished, counting down the minutes until nightfall so she could put Josie inside for the first time. The cow wasn't quite as enthusiastic, but she seemed to like it just fine.

"How's Maya today?" Tototara asked, starting work on the pillowcases next. She barely lifted her head, but Ludus caught the mischievous glint in her eye. He knew he was being baited, but Ludus didn't really care. He was used to being teased by his family; sometimes it was just best to get it over with and play along.

"She's doing great. I think I've been swindled into picking up some fruit for her this afternoon, though."

His Nana wasn't usually too bad for pestering him, all things considered. She had her moments, of course, but she also knew his limits far better than the twins did- not that his limits were low. Ludus grew up in a household of women, so his patience was nigh legendary. Still, it _was _possible to get under his skin. Unlike the twins, Tototara would back off long before Ludus ever got annoyed or pushed a little too far.

"Let me know before you bring them to her. I made some mango preserves last night, so you can give her a few jars." Tototara continued, humming in the back of her throat. One of her favourite pastimes was chatting about the locals, Maya included. She claimed she wasn't a busybody, but Ludus suspected his Nana liked gossip more than she let on. He could never get her to admit it, though. "She's such a lovely girl, you know. It's nice for you to be spending time with her. She's a good influence on you."

"Do I need a good influence?" Ludus joked, sinking to the floor to examine an uneven leg on the bedframe. It wasn't a hard fix- just needed something jammed under there to stop it from tipping until he could cut a new one the proper length.

"Everyone needs someone to brighten their day," Tototara tutted, pausing in her stitching to examine the back of Ludus's head. He didn't notice, caught up in his work once again. The leg really wouldn't take him that long to cut; he could probably get it done before supper. "You seem much happier lately."

The statement took him off guard, but he recovered quickly. Tototara was notorious for saying whatever came to her mind, even if it only made sense to her.

"I guess I am," Ludus grunted, lifting the bedframe with his shoulder. A jolt of pain shot through his muscle, making him wince, but he didn't drop it. "It's nice having another friend around. Someone my own age."

"I'm sure it helps that she's a pretty girl your age too."

Ludus coughed out a laugh, finally letting the bedframe settle back into place. He picked himself up off the floor, brushing some of the dust from his pants and shirt. Unfortunately, it wasn't the first time he'd heard that sentiment as of late. Not only from his Nana but also from the twins, Caolila, and the guys from Westown. It seems everyone was teasing him with the idea of dating Maya.

"It's not like that, Nana," Ludus insisted, though he knew his words fell on deaf ears. He'd been saying the same thing to everyone, but it never seemed to help. If anything, it only spurred them on. "Maya and I are just friends, that's all."

"Do you want to be 'just friends'?" Tototara reached into her pocket, pulling out a new spool of thread. Ludus watched her carefully prepare her needle again, and then begin to embroider another flower petal. She was a skilled seamstress, and although her fingers weren't as nimble as they used to be, she still produced beautiful work. "That's all?"

"Of course," Ludus shrugged, "what else would I want?"

"Is that what she wants?"

Tototara ignored his question, hitting him instead with another of her own. Ludus gave her a wry smile.

"Come on, Nana." Ludus sighed, gathering his tools. He dropped them haphazardly in his bag, rolling his shoulder as he straightened. Pain radiated from it, but a stretch or two aught to help. He pushed it out of his mind for now. "Maya doesn't want to date me."

"And why not?"

"I don't know," Ludus rubbed the back of his neck, "she just doesn't. She could have her pick of anyone, why settle for someone like me?"

"No one would ever 'settle' for you, Ludus," Tototara scolded. "Anyone would be lucky to be with you. And I bet Maya knows that better than you think."

"Why are we talking about this again?" He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's a moot point."

"For now."

Ludus stayed quiet, knowing that arguing with his Nana was a waste of time. If he said anything, whether to disagree or encourage the conversation, it was going to end badly for him. He occupied himself with greasing the hinges on the window and the door, hoping that they would naturally move on from the topic.

Eventually, Tototara sighed.

"I'm not trying to pester you, Ludus," she assured him, her voice apologetic. "I just don't want to see you miss out on something because of your own darn stubbornness."

Ludus sighed too, dropping the grease into his tool kit and walking over to take his Nana's hand in his.

"I appreciate it," he smiled, sincerely grateful for her concern. "But you don't need to worry about me. Maya and I are just friends, and I'm perfectly happy with that."

Tototara's eyebrow quirked, though he could tell she tried very hard to hide it. Ludus appreciated the effort at least, as he placed a quick kiss on her leathery cheek.

"I'm finished up there now," he told her, nodding to the list of things she'd given him at the start of the day. "I think I'm going to go take a nap, if that's okay?"

"Go rest," Tototara agreed, patting his hand affectionately. Ludus grinned, retreating to his room and picking his tool bag up along the way. It was heavy, and it weighed on his aching shoulder, but he didn't let Tototara see that. She'd only worry more.

He'd lied to her just a little- it was too late in the day for a nap, although he desperately wanted one. Ludus's body groaned, as it often did after a busy few days. It would take a solid 16 hours of uninterrupted sleep in order for him to stop feeling quite so exhausted, not that he'd ever get that.

Ludus made his way lazily over to his bed. Of all the places in Lulukoko, his room was the one where he spent the least amount of time. It was a simple room- round, with bare floors. You couldn't actually see much of the walls as they were all covered in various tapestries and woven blankets, some he'd made, and some gifted to him. As for furniture, he only really had a desk and his bed, along with a few clay pots he'd sculpted.

He didn't exactly want to spend a lot of time on his room. Most of Ludus's days were consumed with fixing and building things for other people, the last thing he wanted to do was do the same in his off time too. He liked his work, sure, but he didn't want it to consume his life either.

Ludus peeled his vest off, letting it fall to the floor, and collapsed on top of his comforter. His shoulder ached as his rolled it, the skin tight. It was swollen now too, which meant a restless night for him. Maybe he'd skip supper tonight and go straight to bed. It wouldn't be the first time he'd done that after all.

His phone buzzed just as he was seriously considering nodding off. Ludus shuffled, struggling to pull it out of his pocket. It caught on a seam, making him flounder a bit, but eventually he freed it. Maya's name popped up with an unread text, and immediately Ludus's exhaustion eased and was replaced by a buzzing anticipation.

_Look what I did today!_

Ludus waited until another text came in with a picture attached, which he promptly opened.

The image was of Maya, grinning excitedly as she took a selfie with Josie's feeding trough. She had paint smeared on her cheek, and a paintbrush tucked behind her ear. Ludus squinted at the trough beside her, his eyes tracing over the large, cartoonish letters painted on the wood.

Maya had coloured the trough a pale, pastel pink and monogrammed it with Josie's name. The lettering was a little messy, but it had a wonderfully homemade charm that fit Maya perfectly. Ludus smiled at the picture, typing out a response right away.

_It looks great! Awesome job, Maya!_

After he sent the text, Ludus looked at the picture again. He tried to size up the trough, and the small portion of the barn that he could see, looking for imperfections in his handywork. As much as he tried, his eyes were continuously drawn back to Maya's face. To the pink paint on her cheek that she'd clearly tried to rub off, the loose curls bouncing free of her messy ponytail, and her dazzlingly proud smile.

Ludus couldn't wipe his own smile from his lips. He stared at the picture for a moment more, warmed by the happiness in Maya's face, before forcing himself to close it.

When he did, he couldn't ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

His Nana's words crept back into his mind, making Ludus's heart thump. Tototara was just teasing him of course, there was no reason for him to worry about it. She was concerned for him, that's all. Reading too much into a situation that wasn't even a situation to begin with. He liked Maya, a lot, but not like that. He cared about her, and he wanted to look out for her, but that was normal, wasn't it? They really were just friends.

Weren't they?

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	10. Bloodlines

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry this chapter is a day late, I got caught at work last night and I didn't have time to post it when I got home. But here is it! I hope it was worth the wait!**

Chapter Ten: Bloodlines

"Your aura is disgusting today. What's the matter with you?"

Ludus bit back a groan. He was working in the Inn again today, fixing some of the creaking windows for his Nana that he didn't quite get around to yesterday. Normally this meant a quiet working day, his second in a row, which was even more rare. Today though, the twins had decided to spend their afternoon tormenting him and stealing the safe space he'd made for himself.

"I'm not in the best mood, Iluka," Ludus answered gruffly, thumbing the lid off of a can of oil. He didn't have much left to do now; maybe he could escape somewhere else for a while. Wayne had invited him fishing earlier- it might not be too late to take him up on the offer.

He heard a chair scrape across the tile, knowing this meant one of the twins were on their way over to observe his work.

"Why's that?" Siluka probed, crouching to swipe a strawberry from the bowl he was snacking on. He'd barely touched them, but the act irritated him anyway. Ludus pretended not to hear the question; it was the last thing he wanted to answer right now.

Tototara didn't like to baby any of her grandchildren. One day of mindless chores around the Inn was usually the extent of her offer when Ludus was in a bad mood, but she'd made an exception for him today. He suspected it was because she knew that she was partly the reason he was so sour in the first place.

However, she usually managed to get rid of the twins first. Today, Ludus wasn't so lucky.

No, that wasn't fair. He loved his sisters, but they were notorious for meddling. If they somehow got their hands on the thoughts running through his brain today, they'd sink their claws in and hold on for dear life.

"I bet he's butthurt over Maya beating him the other day," Iluka snorted, filing away at her pinky nail. "It was a pretty pathetic loss."

"Maybe he's upset about Maya in general," Siluka suggested, taking another strawberry. "She's definitely a girl worth getting upset over."

Ludus bumped his head on the windowsill, cursing.

Damn, how had they figured it out so fast?

Maya was always on his mind in some way or another. When he wasn't with her, he was texting her. When he wasn't texting her, he was thinking about her. And when he wasn't thinking about her, he was asleep. The mahogany-haired farmer consumed his every waking moment, and up until yesterday, he was totally fine with that.

Then he spoke to his Nana.

Tototara's words had confused Ludus. Was it weird that he was spending so much time with Maya? Did she think it was weird? Was he smothering her? And if it was weird, then why? He'd laid awake all last night, struggling to sort the tangled thoughts cluttering his brain.

Of course, he cared about her, that was beyond obvious. Something about Maya's bubbly personality and infectiously cute smile ignited Ludus's protective instincts. He'd personally taken responsibility for making sure Maya was okay, not that he'd shared that decision with anyone.

The problem he hadn't been expecting to deal with was _why._

Iluka laughed at something Siluka said, startling Ludus back into the conversation and making him drop his screwdriver.

There were a few reasons that he was toying with, none of which made him feel any better. The first and most obvious to him was that he had a new member of his extended family to take care of, and new relationships always took more work. It had been a long time since someone had joined Ludus's circle, and that was exciting. He was just overcompensating a little… that's all.

"You got some oil on the cushion," Siluka pointed out. Ludus nodded, thanking her for telling him and moving on to the next window.

"I'll get it when I'm done," he promised, dragging his tool kit along with him.

The second reason was far more complicated, and one he hated thinking about in general. Alma had taken to pestering him nearly every day about Maya- when was he going to marry her? Had they kissed yet? Were they in love? Was Wayne his rival? That last one bristled a little, though Ludus wasn't sure why. He liked Wayne, and he didn't have a crush on Maya. Even if he did, which he definitely didn't, he wouldn't let himself go beyond that point. He couldn't. The chances of her reciprocating were impossible, and he'd never want to risk their friendship over something so silly. No, he didn't have a crush on Maya.

Ludus pressed on with his work, pretending he didn't realise how much it sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"Maya's not the problem," Iluka concluded confidently, sipping at her smoothie. Were they still talking about this? Ludus glanced over his shoulder; Siluka had moved on from snacking to stringing together a necklace of intricate beads, while Iluka was fixing him with a cynical glare. "Ludus wouldn't know a cute girl if she smacked him in the face." She paused, thinking. "Which… I guess she kinda did, actually."

"Don't you two have anything better to do?" Ludus asked pointedly, trying to ignore the bickering. He hated being cranky, so he usually just tried to avoid everyone until he felt better. "Caolila wanted help with the kids today. Why don't you see if you can make yourselves useful?"

"You are grumpy today," Iluka sniffed. "We were there this morning."

Of course they were. It seemed Ludus was stuck with them for now.

He glanced at the massive clock hanging above the Inn's reception desk- obnoxiously oversized and adorned with palm leaves. At least his Nana would be back soon- sometimes her teasing was worse than the twins, but she acted as a buffer when he was in a mood. He could really use a buffer right about now.

And maybe some headache medication.

"He's not grumpy," Siluka corrected, lazily twirling her hair between her fingers. "He's pining. There's a big difference."

"I'm not pining!" Ludus snapped, immediately regretting it. He never lost his temper with the twins, and he wasn't about to start now. He took a breath, collecting himself. "E kala mai. I'm not pining, I'm just having a bad day."

"And I bet there's nothing we can do to help," Iluka clipped, although her tone had softened just a little. As much as the twins liked to get on his nerves, they could sometimes figure out when he was at his wit's end. "Because it has nothing to do with us. And everything to do with a certain farmer."

"Oh, is Maya coming over today?"

The trio looked up as Tototara bustled in, carrying an armload of groceries. The twins hastened to help her, while Ludus took advantage of the break to catch his breath and calm himself.

"I don't think so," he answered honestly. Maya told him she was spending time with Lisette today, but that she might stop by later if they were headed that way. Ludus tried not to dwell on the possibility, otherwise his eyes kept darting to the door.

"Too bad," Tototara lamented, dropping her bags on the counter. Iluka and Siluka began to sort through them, putting things away as they went. Ludus rolled his eyes; funny how eager they were to help when it involved Tototara. "I could use an extra hand around here this afternoon. Looks like I'll have to make due with you lot."

"Speak for them," Iluka complained, "I have a much-needed beauty nap to get to."

"After you're done watering the flowers." Tototara put the watering can in Iluka's bewildered hands before she had a chance to argue. Out of everyone in Lulukoko, Tototara was the only person that Iluka would take orders from.

Ludus tuned out their bickering, drawing his focus back to the window. Now that his Nana was here, maybe he could finally get his chores done.

The downside to that being he was now left entirely alone with his rebellious thoughts.

.

"I really don't think this is a good idea, Lisette."

Maya frowned down at herself. She'd finished her farm work relatively early, having put Josie out to pasture, and asked Lisette if she was interested in going for a walk. She'd wanted to stroll around Westown for a while, familiarize herself with the places she hadn't spent much time in yet. Lisette had other ideas.

"I think it's a wonderful idea!" Lisette argued, her smile never wavering. She fixed a curl that Maya couldn't see, and began picking stray cuttings of grass off Maya's skirt. The florist had been picking at her since they left the farm, making Maya all the more uneasy.

"That makes one of us."

When Lisette said she wanted to visit Lulukoko, Maya was immediately suspicious. Lisette had a devious side to her that Maya was quickly learning to fear.

"Stop being so dramatic," Lisette fussed, looping her arm through Maya's. "You'll get worry lines."

"Probably because I'm worried," Maya laughed.

That was an understatement- Maya's heart was in her throat. After showing Lisette the careful bandaging that Ludus had done on her wrist the other day, she'd been utterly convinced that Ludus had a crush. Maya tried desperately to refute the notion, citing the various times he'd called her his 'sister' or 'family', but Lisette was not to be so easily dissuaded.

"He's only doing that because he's not sure where you stand," she insisted, steering Maya towards the Inn. They'd made a direct path towards Ludus's shop, but to Maya's relief it was closed. The Inn was the next logical stop, and this way at least Ludus wouldn't see them coming. "If you ask him out, he'll know for sure that you're interested."

"I'm not sure if I _should _ask him out!" Maya countered. Her heart, having taken up permanent residence in her throat, left room for her stomach to jump into her chest. The idea of asking Ludus on a date scared the hell out of her- she liked him, sure, but she couldn't stop picturing him laughing in her face.

"Just be really casual about it," Lisette dismissed. "You don't need to call it a date exactly, just ask if he wants to go on a walk or something. That way, if it does go south, you can always claim it was an innocent question."

That did make Maya feel a lot better. She'd never really done this before, after all. Maya had had boyfriends before, but not many. She didn't usually have time. Any dates she'd been on in the past, she was always the asked, not the asker.

"Oh! I see him!" Lisette exclaimed excitedly, pulling Maya out of view of the Inn's main window. Ludus was nearly hanging out the frame, fiddling with one of the hinges. It looked precarious, but Ludus's form was steady. Maya briefly wondered if this was something the twins had asked of him, or Tototara.

"Now, just go in there and ask him to go for a walk." Lisette continued to fuss over her, pulling at her dress and hair to make Maya look as cute as possible. "Don't you dare back out!"

"I won't back out," Maya refuted, surprising her. "I'm just hanging out with my friend. We do that all the time."

Lisette eyed her, pouting.

"You've got to at least _try _for a real date," she complained. "The 'just hanging out' story is a cover if it goes south."

"It's already gone south. I don't want to do it."

"If you don't, I will. I'll text him right now and tell him you want to go on a date. Don't think I won't."

Maya blinked, fear gripping her heart. If Lisette was anything, she was true to her word.

"You know, you're being awful pushy for someone who won't even flirt with the mailman," Maya grumbled. Lisette blushed, but she pressed on.

"That's me and this is you," she defended, fluffing Maya's curls again. Lisette was convinced this would work- she'd read stories just like it. A beautiful, delicate farmer and a skilled handyman with a heart of gold, it was like something from a fairy tale. Or maybe a dime store romance, but that was close enough. "Go get that blue-haired hunk!"

Maya snorted out a laugh before she was being shoved violently towards the Inn's front door. For a florist, Lisette had some serious arm strength.

"Where will you be?" Maya demanded, suddenly panicked. Lisette nodded to Caolila's stand where a small crowd of tourists were finishing up their shopping for the day.

"I'm going shopping. If you need me, just text!"

And with that, Lisette began to walk away. Maya turned to the Inn's front door, preparing herself to open it, but she was taken by surprise as Lisette doubled back, pushing through the door on her way. She faltered, yelping, but caught herself in time to avoid face-planting immediately onto the Inn's foyer floor.

"Aloha, Maya!"

She straightened- that wasn't Ludus's voice.

It took a minute for it to sink in, but when it did, Maya wanted to drag Lisette back in there for an alibi.

Both the twins and Tototara were grinning at her warmly, preparing a scattering of fruits to put out for the guests. And she was here to ask Ludus on a date.

_Crap!_ Maya cringed, putting on her best smile. Lisette hadn't anticipated others being present, but they both should've. Of course, the twins and Tototara would be home, that was nothing unusual. Why hadn't she thought of the possibility?

_Because I'm an idiot, that's why!_

"Hey everyone," Maya greeted, trying to pull herself together. There was nothing weird about her coming to visit the Inn. She liked everyone in Lulukoko. She could visit them if she felt like it. Nothing weird at all.

She knew she was right, but it didn't stop the panic rising in her throat like bile.

"Ludus is over there," Tototara waved towards the hall, wiping her knife off in a napkin. "I think he's just about finished now."

"Oh, I wasn't- um." Maya struggled not to blush, but hiding anything from the old woman was nearly impossible; she was frighteningly perceptive. So much for just coming over to visit the Inn.

"Ludus!" Tototara yelled, startling everyone. Maya tried to signal to her to stop, but either Tototara didn't see or didn't care; either option was equally likely. Ludus appeared with his tool kit in hand, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Yes, Nana-?" He blinked, catching sight of Maya standing, now very awkwardly, by the door. "Oh! Aloha Maya!"

"Hi," she squeaked, giving a half-hearted wave. Crap. Why did he have to look so normal when she felt so unhinged?

"You managed to stop by after all," Ludus grinned, a dimple appearing in his cheek. Maya immediately felt eased, despite the butterflies in her stomach. Ludus always had that effect on her; just being near him made her relaxed and happy.

"Yeah," Maya nodded enthusiastically, her mood lifting. She'd completely forgotten that she told Ludus she might pop over to say hello while they were out. The whole situation felt significantly less random now. "Lisette wanted to do some shopping, so I figured I'd drop in."

"You're always welcome dear," Tototara promised, giving Ludus a hard kick with her sandal. "Go put your stuff away and be a proper host. You're finished work now anyway. It's bad luck to keep a pretty girl waiting, you know."

"Don't mind me!" Maya insisted, doing her best to ignore the wink Tototara gave her. "I was just- well…"

If Lisette found out she'd chickened out, Maya was worried about what she might do. She had no doubt that Lisette would talk to Ludus herself, and that would be far worse than anything that could come out of Maya's mouth now. She shuddered just thinking about it. No, it would be better if she could at least claim she asked. After all, she didn't have to say it was a 'date' or anything.

"I was wondering, Ludus, if you wanted to uh-" Maya stammered, her tongue suddenly numb. Why was she being so awkward? It's not like she'd never done this before. Already this was going poorly- she was keenly aware of Tototara's excited gaze on her. "I was hoping you'd be free to go on a walk with me?"

The words left her in a rush, sounding far less casual than she'd been hoping for. Again, Maya had to fight to ignore the look of glee that spread across Tototara's face.

Ludus grinned, his face lighting up.

"I'd love to," he agreed, shouldering his bag. Maya's heart skipped for just a moment, until Ludus reached out and ruffled her hair fondly, a habit he'd picked up as of late. "Nothing like a little sibling bonding to end a busy day, yeah?"

"Ouch."

Siluka jabbed her sister with a fork, hushing her. Ludus glanced over at them, his eyebrow quirked in confusion.

Maya composed herself much quicker than the twins clearly did, carefully arranging her expression into what she hoped was normal while he was distracted.

Sibling bonding. Iluka was right, ouch.

"Go put your things away like I told you to," Tototara clipped. Her expression had changed as well, it was far tauter than it had been a moment ago. "We can keep Maya company while you do. Shoo!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going." Ludus laughed, pausing to playfully bump Maya's shoulder as he passed her. "I'd better hurry, before the dragon over there burns me alive. I'll be right back!"

The door to his room had barely clicked shut when Tototara was in front of her, gripping her arms with strong fingers.

"Don't mind him," she commanded, shooting a venomous look towards Ludus's retreating back. "The boy is too dense for his own good. He didn't really mean that, Maya dear."

"Yeah, he's an idiot." Iluka supplied, rolling her eyes. "I remember one time a girl gave him a valentine and he thought it was like a friendship bracelet."

"It's okay everyone, really." Maya was crestfallen, but not surprised. She told Lisette that Ludus wasn't interested in her in that way, and now she knew for a fact that she was right. It hurt, but at least she got the pain out of the way before she fell too hard. "I pretty much expected something like that."

"Who wouldn't?" Iluka snorted. "You've spent enough time with Ludus to know what he's like."

"Don't you give up on him," Tototara threatened, shushing the twins as they tried to chime in again. "Ludus is a bright young man, but he's a bit slow when it comes to women-"

"A turtle would get there faster," Iluka pointed out.

"Actually," Siluka corrected, "turtles are quite fast in water."

"A sloth, then."

"That's hardly important," Tototara snapped. "You just need to give him some time. And a few good smacks on the noggin, for luck."

Maya giggled, but she wasn't exactly convinced. "Thank you, I appreciate the encouragement, but really it's okay. I was only asking him to hang out anyway."

Maya knew that everyone was fully aware that wasn't true, but she had to at least try to save her dignity. The twins let the matter drop, about as fast as she was hoping they would. Tototara on the other hand, crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her finger in annoyance.

"You're going to have to spell it out for him, apparently." She sighed, shaking her head. "Hints are lost on the male species. Give it time, he'll come around. And if he doesn't, he has a swift kick to the shin coming in his future."

Maya nodded mutely, smiling politely. Tototara could see that her words weren't getting through, but she couldn't let the young farmer go without one more little nudge.

"He likes you," she insisted, giving Maya a loving tap on the cheek. "I can tell, even if he can't."

"Ready to go, Maya?"

Ludus reappeared just as Maya was about to argue further, shrugging towards the path. Maya nodded again, sparing Tototara one more unsure glance before bounding out the door after Ludus. Tototara sighed, shaking her head in disbelief once again.

She would have to give that boy a damn good talking to when he got back from his nearly ruined date.

**Follow, favourite, review!**


	11. Making Waves

**Poor Ludus. He's really not great at this whole dating thing, huh? Let's hope Maya can still turn the evening around.**

**(PS I know the Starlight Gala is technically in Winter, but I'm taking some creative liberties here.)**

Chapter Eleven: Making Waves

"So, where do you want to go?"

Ludus and Maya strolled away from the Inn, in no particular rush. Maya was still flustered from her embarrassingly obvious rejection, so she couldn't help but fidget. She hoped Ludus wouldn't notice, or think that she was just trying to find an answer to his question.

Honestly, Maya hadn't planned this far ahead. When she was walking with Lisette earlier, she'd pretty much hit everywhere she wanted to see for the day. Lulukoko was a sleepy little town, so there wasn't much to do after dinner. Maya was perfectly happy just wandering around with Ludus, no destination in mind, but she'd made a show of asking him out, so now she felt like she needed to have a bit more to go on than that.

A wave crashed along the shore, just out of sight, making Maya's stomach clench. A lot of people take walks on the beach, so maybe she could…

Before she changed her mind, Maya posed the idea to Ludus.

"How about the beach?" Maya suggested as casually as she could, hoping Ludus didn't hear the catch in her voice. Her luck held up for once that day as he agreed without question, and they set off in that general direction.

Maya sent a quick, discreet text to Lisette informing her that while things hadn't gone entirely to plan, she was still spending time with Ludus. Lisette sent her a thumbs up, and told her she'd see her later, and to have fun on her date. Maya wasn't quite sure she'd understood the situation.

"I hope Nana didn't pester you too much while I was gone." Ludus sympathised with anyone caught in a room with his Nana for too long. She was a wonderful person, but she could talk the ears off of just about anybody.

"I love Tototara," Maya defended, an immediate smile springing to her face accompanied by a fluttering discomfort in her chest. She was disheartened and more than a little embarrassed from her exchange with Ludus's Nana, but she didn't want him to know that. "She reminds me of my Gram. A little tougher though."

"That she definitely is," Ludus agreed. He loved his Nana dearly, but she could be scary when the mood struck her. "I was fixing her windows today. Last hurricane season was pretty hard on the overall structure."

"Was there a lot of damage?"

"Mostly superficial," Ludus assured her, sticking his hands in his pockets. "The base structure is sound. Actually, I rebuilt the whole thing from the ground up a few years ago."

"You did?" Maya blinked, in awe. It was hard for her to imagine Ludus doing that all by himself, but she had no doubt that he would. No matter how much he might exhaust himself in the process.

"Yeah." He chuckled at her shocked expression, bumping her with his shoulder. "What? Don't think I could do something like that?"

"No," Maya rolled her eyes, feeling some tension leave her. "I know you could. And I bet you didn't let anyone else help."

Even that light touch was enough to make her heart race, despite the pain she felt. Sure, they weren't on a date, but maybe that wasn't so bad after all. Maya stole a glance at Ludus's face, taking in his relaxed smile and twinkling eyes. Tentatively, she looped her arm through his.

To her relief, Ludus accepted the gesture, tugging her closer as they walked.

"Not true," he defended, jerking his chin towards Caolila's house and completely oblivious to the sudden flush on Maya's cheeks. "Zahau helped me with the framework. Everything else I did myself."

"Why am I not surprised?"

They steered off of the path, the dirt softening to white, loamy sand.

"When is hurricane season around here anyway?" Maya wasn't used to the various weather patterns here yet. Now she had to think about her fields and eventual animals. Josie hated the rain- she could only imagine what the cow would be like in a gale.

"Not for a while," Ludus assured her. "They haven't been that bad anyway. Just a stray one here and there."

"I didn't think so." Maya breathed a sigh of relief. "The Starlight Gala in Westown is coming up soon; I'd be shocked if they had it in the middle of hurricane season."

"It is?" Ludus started, thinking. "I thought they held that in Winter every year?"

"Normally they do," Maya confirmed, "but this year they had to change it. It's the town's 100th anniversary or something, and they wanted to have that in Winter instead."

Ludus bobbed his head slowly, trying not to look too interested. From his understanding, the Starlight Gala was a lot like their Sealight Night. It was technically open to everyone, but the most prominent participants were young couples.

"Are you going?"

He had tried to ask as nonchalantly as possible, but he was afraid the curiosity snuck into his voice. His fears increased when Maya gave him a sidelong look, but none the less, she answered without commenting on it.

"I am actually," she grinned, "Wayne's taking me."

"Oh, that's nice."

Ludus visibly cringed at her answer. Why did it have to be Wayne, of all people?

"I'm actually really excited!" Maya confessed, skipping over a stray twig. Ludus felt a pang of jealousy at the joy in her eyes, and also a slight guilt. "Wayne says he almost never goes, because no matter who he asks someone else gets upset."

"But he made an exception this year," Ludus pointed out, trying not to sound too grumpy. He had no idea if he was succeeding or not.

Maya nodded.

"Miranda bullied him into it," Maya laughed, oblivious to the irritation in Ludus's voice. Or at least she was acting like she was.

"I'm sure he wasn't that hard to convince."

Ludus didn't dislike Wayne. On the contrary, he was a vital aspect to Ludus's business, and they were friends. Wayne was a good person, but he definitely had a reputation with women. Ludus didn't want Maya getting caught up in some of the chaos he'd seen with Wayne and his admirers, but of course he would never stop her if that's what she wanted. He just hoped she didn't.

Still, despite his personal misgivings, he couldn't help but be happy for her. She was clearly excited. Ludus's guilt intensified- he shouldn't be upset at a time like this. He shook the feelings off, making way for a genuine smile.

"I mean no," Maya admitted, laughing, "but that's not really the point-"

She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes going wide in the setting sun.

"Oh."

Ludus was pulled to a stop as well, startled by the sudden rigidity in her arm. He turned to her with concern marring his features.

"What's wrong?" Ludus looked around, trying to see what she'd seen. Maya's face was as pale as a ghost, expressionless except for her wide eyes. He scanned the beach, but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. "Is everything okay?"

Maya stared blankly into the distance for another moment before answering, shaking herself back to her senses.

"Sorry!" she apologised quickly, summoning a shaky smile to her lips. "I just didn't realise how close we were to the water."

Ludus looked. They were a bit closer than he'd intended to walk, but still a good few meters away. Even if a big wave hit, they wouldn't be anywhere close to the line of fire. He furrowed his brow, thinking hard.

"Is that… fine?" he prompted. Maya hadn't taken her eyes from the pulsing waves, her grey irises as hard as diamonds.

"It's fine," she whispered. A loose curl bumped against her cheek and startled her, making her jump into Ludus. Her shoulder collided with his chest, throwing her off balance. Ludus did his best to steady her, frowning all the while.

"It doesn't seem fine," he countered, gently turning her away from the horizon. Maya tore her gaze away slowly, dragging her eyes up to meet his. "What's going on?"

She regarded him with an expression that was hard and unyielding, one he'd never seen on her before. It made Ludus want to wipe it away, however he could. An expression like that should never be on a face as soft as Maya's.

Just as quickly as it appeared, the expression faded into one of resigned acceptance. Maya offered him a little smile, tucking her curls away from her face.

"I guess there's no point trying to hide it, huh?" she asked aloud, mostly to herself. "I'm… I have a really bad fear of the water."

Of all the things Ludus was expecting, that certainly wasn't one of them.

"A fear of… the water?"

"Not all water," Maya corrected, listing on her fingers. "I'm fine in the bath and shower obviously, hot tubs are ok. Some pools. But anything wild, like lakes or ponds or… the ocean. It really freaks me out."

"We didn't have to come this way," Ludus offered, already planning a different route. Maybe they would go up through Westown, circle around and come back. "I wish you'd told me! We can leave-"

"No!" Maya exclaimed, grabbing Ludus's arm as he turned away. "No, I mean. I asked to come here."

Ludus paused, realising she was right. She was the one who'd suggested the beach, not him. So…?

"Why?" he thought aloud, his nose scrunching in confusion. "We could've gone another way."

"I know," Maya shrugged, bouncing nervously on her heels. "I want to get over this. But there weren't any bodies of water where I used to live, so I didn't have much of a chance. And I thought I'd be okay if we were just walking near the water, but I didn't expect to get this close."

"What caused your fear?" Ludus pushed, cupping his hand over Maya's, the one still on his arm. "Do you remember?"

Maya bobbed her head.

"I almost drowned when I was younger," she explained. "We were at my family's cabin on the lake. I… I fell in and I couldn't swim very well."

"I'm so sorry." Ludus absently rubbed the back of her hand, soothing her. Maya smiled sadly up at him.

"It's probably a good thing I haven't lived near any water," she admitted, risking another look at the waves. "I'm too chicken to go near it myself. I definitely would have failed miserably."

"There's nothing wrong with failure," Ludus comforted her, smiling warmly, "It just means you were brave enough to try in the first place. But, if you really want to overcome it, I can help you, if you want."

Maya looked back to Ludus, startled.

"I mean, only if you want me to," he stammered, "I don't mind at all. In fact, I'd love to help. I taught Alma and Shalk how to swim last summer, so I kind of know what I'm doing. We can go as slow as you need to."

Maya thought about his offer. She truly did want to get over her fear, she just wasn't expecting an opportunity to come up so soon. She wasn't sure if she was ready yet. She could always tell Ludus that yes, she'd love his help, but not yet. Maybe next season, when she was a bit more settled. Yeah, that would be better. Maybe even next summer, that would be-

Her thoughts drifted back to the lake. To the splashing. To the panic.

To the pain.

Before she could think better of it, Maya bent to take off her shoes.

"Wait, now?" Ludus laughed incredulously. "I meant like… next weekend or something."

"No time like the present!" Maya had successfully discarded her shoes and was waiting impatiently for Ludus to do the same. With a shrug, he slipped off his sandals. He didn't think he'd ever understand the way Maya's brain worked, so it was better not to try.

"Alright," he conceded, taking her hand in his. "But only your feet, ok? Determination is great and all, but I don't want you to overdo it."

He was right, of course. Maya's willpower was already plummeting with each step they took that brought them closer to the sea. When they were only about a foot away, her already milky skin was as pale as the moon creeping over the roofs behind them.

"You ready?" Ludus raised an eyebrow, expecting her to rethink her decision. Maya instead took another tiny step closer, too far gone to back out now.

Maya crept towards the water's edge, her whole body screaming at her as she did. Why was she doing this again? What was she trying to prove? She could just leave, ask Ludus to take her home, forget all about this stupid-

The tips of her toes felt a shock of cold.

Maya leaped nearly a foot in the air, startled by how close they were to the water. Ludus was ahead of her, already up to his ankles. He squeezed her hand tightly in his own, comforting her with a smile.

"You don't have to go any further than this," he promised, drawing her attention to the soft, lapping waves. "You've already made so much progress already. Stopping here is perfectly fine."

Maya knew Ludus had no way of knowing how much progress she'd actually made, but it was nice to hear anyway. She nodded mutely, flexing her toes in the sand as another wave pushed the water's edge to her heel. Maya flinched, but she didn't retreat.

"See?" Ludus laughed, squeezing her palm again. "You're a natural."

"And you're just being nice," Maya challenged, hating the way her voice shook. Her legs were beginning to go numb. "Can we move back now? I- I think I'm done for today."

Before she knew it, Ludus was beside her and they were stepping away from the water.

"I really am impressed," Ludus praised, offering to get her shoes for her. Maya accepted, not trusting herself to walk. "I know some people who can't even visit Lulukoko. Just looking at the water sends them into a state of shock. From the look on your face earlier, I didn't think you'd make it to the shore."

"I'm not convinced I won't get there someday," Maya laughed nervously, staggering as she slipped her first shoe on. Her legs felt like jelly, shaking and unstable. Ludus held out an arm to steady her. "Can we sit for a minute? Further back on the beach, if that's ok."

Ludus guided her over to a fallen log, taking care not to let her trip. Maya was glad Lisette hadn't decided to stick around; it was embarrassing enough for her to let Ludus see her like this. Or at least it should've been. Maya found herself not really caring that she was exposing part of herself like this to him.

It felt kind of… nice.

"This probably seems silly to you, huh?" Maya forced a smile, tucking her hair behind her ears. The sun was setting now, and the breeze getting cooler. "You've spent your whole life near the water, I bet there's nothing scary about it to you."

"That's not true," Ludus shook his head, inching closer to Maya until their knees were touching. He offered her his hands and she took them, knowing he could tell how much she was shaking. "The ocean needs to be respected, no matter how long you've lived near or even on it. The most skilled fishermen can still drown at sea. I don't think you're being silly at all."

Maya stayed silent, focussing on the warmth and roughness of Ludus's skin grounding her.

Ludus was unlike anyone she'd ever met. Maya held his gaze, studying his expression and seeing nothing but sincerity reflected back at her. She wasn't used to that.

The memory of her dejection from earlier ghosted across her mind, but suddenly Maya didn't find it quite so painful. She hadn't missed Ludus's mild annoyance at her mention of attending the Starlight Gala with Wayne, but she wasn't sure what it meant just yet. Was he jealous? Was Tototara right? More importantly, did she care right now?

She'd never known someone to be as genuine as Ludus was. Maya was drawn to him like a magnet, like just being in his presence warmed her somehow. It was impossible to explain, but being around him just felt… right. She was disappointed that her confession hadn't gotten through, but having Ludus as a friend was more important to her than that. If this was as far as their relationship was going to progress for now, Maya was perfectly happy living with that.

"What did I say?" Ludus asked suddenly, breaking her stream of thought with a nervous chuckle. "You're staring at me."

"Sorry," Maya grinned, her cheeks pinking. "I'm just a little embarrassed. I don't usually tell people about the whole water thing."

While that was true, it wasn't what she'd been thinking, but Ludus didn't pick up on it. He relaxed his shoulders, squeezing her fingers gently.

"You can trust me with this stuff, you know?" Ludus pressed, searching her face with his eyes. She met his gaze, a faint blush colouring her cheeks and nose. "I'll never make fun of you for being afraid of something. I'm your big brother, I'm supposed to chase the scary things away."

Maya's smile immediately faded to a frown, the suddenness of it making Ludus burst into laughter.

"What did I say now?" he prompted, still chuckling. "Why are you making that face at me?"

"I'm not sure I like being your little sister," she informed him, scrunching her nose. Ludus's smile shifted into a slight smirk.

"Well what would you rather be?" he asked, resisting the urge to tap her nose with his finger.

"I haven't decided yet," Maya mused, enjoying the way he tensed while she thought. "I'll think about it and get back to you. But you're way too hot to be a big brother."

Ludus nearly choked on his own breath, sending Maya into a fit of laughter.

"You should've seen your face!" she giggled, sighing. She brought her attention back to the waves, feeling the immediate aversion take hold of her again. "I used to try so hard to hide my fear. I thought people would make fun of me. Some people did, so I guess I wasn't totally crazy."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Ludus insisted again, trying not to blush from her compliment. "But I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me."

"Why wouldn't I trust you?" Maya smiled, something surfacing in the back of her mind. "Oh. That reminds me… I wanted to apologise to you for the other day."

"For what?"

She reminded him of the odd way she'd reacted when he bandaged her wrist for her, and shifted uncomfortably.

"I know I was acting super weird," she admitted, "and I didn't exactly explain myself well. I'm just not used to people worrying over me. My parents always expected me to be the responsible one, so whenever they worried over me, it meant I'd failed in some way. That's how I took it anyway."

Maya took another shaking breath.

"That's probably not very healthy, but I can't help it. I've always been that way, for as long as I can remember. And besides that… you were right. I _am _alone on the farm, and if something happened to me, I wouldn't be able to work. What would happen to Josie?"

She took a breath, trying not to let herself think about it too much.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out or anything."

Ludus had been listening silently while she spoke, but now he turned on her with a disapproving frown. Maya blinked at him, surprised at his serious expression.

"Don't apologise to me," he told her, cradling her hands in his. "Maya, I _want _to worry about you. You're my friend, and I care about you a lot. You don't have to feel bad for making me worry."

Maya didn't know what to say. She thought about trying to argue, but honestly? She didn't want to. As much guilt as she felt when people worried over her, it warmed her to know that Ludus cared about her so much.

"I want to worry about you too," Maya smiled back at him, pulling herself to her feet. She could feel the ache in her muscles now, and it was beginning to get cold out. "But not at this exact second. Would you mind walking me home? Before we freeze out here?"

"So, I'm too hot to be a big brother," Ludus teased, standing with her, "but I'm not hot enough to keep us warm?"

Maya giggled again, taking a step closer to Ludus.

"Mm, maybe," she hummed, pursing her lips in thought. "But I'd have to test it out for myself. And that would require some things that we _definitely _shouldn't do in public."

Ludus's eyes rounded, shattering Maya's ruse and making her chuckle.

"Wow, you're so on edge tonight!" she grinned, taking his hand again. Ludus hoped she wouldn't notice how sweaty his skin suddenly was.

"You're almost as bad as the twins," he mumbled, ignoring the tension in his stomach. "Of course I'll walk you home. Let's head out, yeah? Before you give me a full heart attack."

Maya blinked innocently, waiting patiently for Ludus to take the lead.

They walked in relative silence, with Ludus supplying a few anecdotes from the shop he thought she'd find interesting. She did of course, and while she listened, she couldn't stop her mind from trailing to what Tototara had said.

Maybe Ludus did like her. Or at least maybe he could. She admittedly hadn't been around the twins much, but there was something distinctly different about the way Ludus treated her to the way he treated his other 'siblings'. Maya could've been deluding herself, but she really didn't think so.

Ludus was so gentle with her. Yes, he teased her, and poked fun, but it was almost lovingly soft compared to the way he taunted the twins. Maya thought of the way he'd bandaged her wrist, how upset he'd been when he found out she'd gotten sick because of her house, how patient and understanding he was when she told him of her fear. Any girl would fall in love with a man who treated her like that, and Maya was beginning to think she was no exception.

Tototara could be right. Ludus could have a crush on her. Maybe one day their friendship could evolve into something more. Maya was daring herself to hope.

**Follow, favourite, review!**


	12. Ten Gallon Hat

**Hey everyone! Welcome back! We're going to spend a bit of time with Wayne this chapter, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve: Ten Gallon Hat

The bamboo shoots were finally ready to be gathered, so Maya finished her chores and set out to forage for the day.

She didn't get to forage much anymore. Her barn was finally built, her garden starting to flourish, and her grounds needed keeping, so more and more of her work was taking place on her farm. The occasional berries and flowers did still pull her from her strolls into town or to visit Ludus, but for the most part foraging was kept to a bare minimum.

Today though, Maya was ahead of schedule. Nothing was ready to be harvested yet, Josie was grazing, and Ludus and Lisette were both hard at work at their respective shops, so she didn't have plans. That meant a full day of picking her way through the wild fruits of the crossroads.

The sun was high in the sky, beating down on the back of Maya's neck. Had she put on sunscreen today? She couldn't remember. When she got back to the farm, she'd have to get some aloe gel just in case. Maya's skin was so naturally pale that she had to be careful in the sun, even if she was only out for a short while.

Frank was the same way, as was her father. Maya got her skin tone from her dad's side of the family for sure. Her hair colour though was distinctly her mother's. It was impossible to tell now that her mom dyed her hair so much, but Maya's deep, mahogany hair was definitely maternal.

Maya sighed. She hadn't heard from her family in a long time, other than the letters from her sister. Not that she was expecting to, given the circumstances, but it still hurt. She was hoping that after everyone settled down, after she'd been at the farm for a while, things would lighten up a bit. Apparently, she'd been wrong, if the lack of mail had anything to say about it.

Speaking of mail.

Maya glanced over her shoulder again. Wayne was going to be walking by at any moment now, finishing his route for the day. Maya didn't want to bother him, but she had some things that needed to go out sooner rather than later. For the millionth time, she checked her bag. The bundle of manila envelopes was still there, secured with elastic bands, and bulging at the seams.

Maya closed her bag again, hating the sight of it.

Instead she turned her focus back to foraging, slowly building her modest pile of bamboo shoots. She wasn't sure exactly what she'd use them for yet, but she'd rather have too many than too few.

Having cleared the area, Maya gathered her things and stood. She was starting to get hungry- or rather her hunger was surfacing again. She's skipped breakfast that morning, something she was getting into the habit of doing as of late. Maybe she should go to the Garden Grill for a snack, perhaps run into Wayne there, or maybe she had time to run back to the farm. Either way, she couldn't ignore the rumbling in her stomach forever. If she hurried-

"Whoa!"

Maya yelped, skidding down the path directly into an oncoming person.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, steadying herself. Maya looked up, only to see the exact person she'd been looking for.

"How's it going Maya?" Wayne laughed, fixing his hat. "Where's the fire?"

Maya smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Wayne," she said again, dipping her head in apology. "I was just heading back to the farm to get a snack and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I didn't mean to bump into you."

"Not at all," Wayne shook his head, dismissing her apology. "If you're hungry, I have some granola bars in my bag. Wanna walk and snack with me?"

Wayne dug around in his messenger bag for a minute, his tongue caught between his teeth. After a squint, a grunt, and curse, he procured two chocolate chip granola bars with a triumphant 'aha!'

Maya's lips pulled into a grin. The bars were squished and bent out of shape, but Wayne looked proud of them anyway.

"That sounds perfect." Maya accepted the bar gratefully, falling into step beside him as they made their way back to Westown. There were some more bamboo shoots hidden behind a bush that Maya missed during her first scan- she'd have to go back for those. "I'm glad I bumped into you actually."

"Literally," Wayne teased, "what's up?"

"I have some letters I was hoping you would mail for me," Maya reached into her own bag, producing the massive bundle. "I know it's a lot, but they're really important. Do you think you could get them out today or tomorrow?"

Wayne accepted the bundle, tucking it away in his messenger bag.

"I'll post them as soon as I'm back," Wayne promised, much to Maya's relief. "What's in them anyway, if you don't mind my asking? That's a hefty pile of mail for a farmer."

Maya felt her heart seize in her chest.

"Just uh, some stuff I needed to take care of back home," she explained, offering as little detail as possible. Wayne wouldn't pry, she knew, but she still wanted to get off the topic as soon as she could without sounding crazy. "So, are you looking forward to the festival?"

Wayne looked like he'd completely forgotten what she was talking about, and it took a second for him to catch up. When he did, his face lit up.

"Oh yeah!" he grinned, taking a bite of his granola bar. "I forgot I was going to the festival this year, to be honest with ya. I think it'll be a lot of fun."

"Me too," Maya nodded, chewing her lip. Wayne pushed his hand beneath his hat, shaking his blond hair and letting the wind cool his scalp. The closer they got to Westown, the hotter it seemed to get. "But I'm not really sure what to expect."

"You'll love it," Wayne assured her, "everyone does. The stars are much better in Winter, but the skies are gorgeous this time of year too. We might even be able to see Venus, if the clouds behave."

"You like astronomy?"

Wayne winked at her, popping a stick of gum in his mouth now that he'd finished his granola bar.

"One of my favourite things in the world," he hummed, tipping his head back as if to look at the stars. "When I was little, my grandparents gave me a bunch of books. I used to read them while I was waiting for them to come home from work. The Starlight Gala is my favourite festival, but I don't get to go much. This year is an exception, obviously."

Maya felt uncertainty waver in her chest, making her slow her step.

"Hey Wayne?" she began, catching his attention. He slowed too, turning to look at her properly. "You don't have to go with me, you know. I know Miranda was a bit pushy, but if you'd rather take someone else, I'd totally understand."

Wayne came to a full stop, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why wouldn't I want to go with you?" he laughed, tilting his head to the side. "We're friends, aren't we?"

"Well- yes," Maya backpedalled, not wanting him to think she was ungrateful or anything. "I didn't mean it like that. Of course we're friends. But I'm sure there are other girls you'd rather take, like on a real date."

Wayne's lips pulled to the side, and Maya could tell he was thinking hard about something. What, she wasn't sure, but he smiled at her after only a short while, his blue eyes sparkling in the sun.

"Maya, there's no other girl I'd rather spend my time with on this year's Starlight Gala. It would be my great honour if you'd grace me with your presence, m'lady."

He finished his proclamation with a bow, immediately evaporating all of Maya's fears and doubts. She giggled, curtseying in response.

"Well in that case," she announced dramatically, "it would be my pleasure, sir."

"Not too much pleasure, I hope."

Wayne and Maya looked up in surprise as Frank made his way down from his garden, meeting them in the pathway.

"Howdy Frank," Wayne grinned, tipping his hat in greeting. "What brings you out here?"

"I heard some riffraff flirting with my niece," Frank scolded, a lighthearted smile on his face. Wayne looked around as if to search for the riffraff, making Frank chuckle. "What kind of trouble are you two getting into today?"

"The fun kind," Wayne smirked. Maya shoved him.

"Just out for a walk Uncle Frank," Maya insisted. "We're talking about the Starlight Gala."

"Going together are ya?" Frank grunted, crossing his arms over his chest. He made a show of eying Wayne up and down, giving him a hard stare. "You'll behave yourself, I trust? None of that funny business I hear all the girls talkin' about?"

"Uncle Frank!" Maya groaned, her cheeks going red. Wayne didn't seem to mind, an amused expression plastered to his face.

"I resent the implication of any funny business," he held his hand at his heart, "on my honour as a postal service worker."

Frank didn't look convinced, maintaining his hard stare. Maya felt her ears go red, praying for this moment in her life to end as quickly as possible. Wayne seemed to find her discomfort hilarious, but he was also the first to have mercy on her.

"And as my first official duty as Maya's date," Wayne began, extending his arm for Maya to take, "I should see that she gets home safely. Maya?"

Frank grunted again, but Maya accepted the escape route. She placed her hand gently on Wayne's elbow, letting him steer her around back in the direction of her farm.

"I'll text you tonight Uncle Frank," Maya called back over her shoulder, ignoring the warning way he narrowed his eyes at her. She could explain to Frank later, but for now she needed to get out of the situation as fast as possible.

"As soon as you get home!" He corrected, looking at his watch, "which should be in ten minutes, and no later!"

Maya ignored that last comment, not sure if she could bear any more embarrassment. Wayne's chest rumbled with laughter as they rounded the corner back into the crossroads.

"Your uncle is so easy to mess with," he grinned. "Even before you got here. Now it's almost too easy. There's no fun in it anymore."

"Sorry about him," Maya apologised profusely, hanging her head to hide her burning cheeks. "He's always been like that, ever since I was a kid. No wonder all the neighborhood boys were afraid to talk to me."

"I think it's sweet he cares about ya that much," Wayne stopped walking just before the entrance to her farm, letting his arm drop and stretching his back. "But I better be careful at the festival. If Frank thinks I'm pushing my luck, he'll throw me out of the balloon."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Maya agreed. She was suddenly grateful that most of her time with Ludus was spent in Lulukoko. They were getting closer by the day, and it wasn't out of the ordinary to see them walking hand in hand or arm in arm. While they _were_ only friends, Frank would have a conniption if he ever caught wind of it.

"Speaking of," Wayne continued, his spine crackling. Maya realised that his messenger bag must be quite heavy, and for him to carry it around all day would be hard on his back. "Want me to pick you up here? I can swing by after work. Maybe we can grab some food at the Grill. You know, like a real non-date?"

Maya's face lit up. She nodded excitedly, but quickly collected herself.

"Only if you want to," she insisted, chewing her lip, "don't feel like you have to or anything-"

"Maya," Wayne cut her off, bumping his fist against her shoulder. "I know. I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to."

They stared at each other, Maya battling with her own embarrassment.

"You're right, I'm sorry," she relaxed her shoulders, trying to summon her confidence. "I'd love to have dinner with you."

"Then it's a date," Wayne chuckled, "I mean non-date. I'd better get going now though," he frowned; the sun was lower in the sky than he'd thought. "But I'll text you ok?"

"Sounds good!" Maya smiled. "I'll see you later. Careful walking home!"

"Will do," Wayne saluted, jogging off down the path.

Maya watched him leave, feeling much lighter than she had this morning. She really had felt bad about the way Miranda bullied Wayne into asking her to the Gala, but after speaking to him today she felt significantly better. It seemed like Wayne might actually be looking forward to hanging out with her.

The last thing Maya wanted to do was inconvenience someone, so she was glad of that.

Still, a part of her felt guilty that Lisette wasn't the one going with Wayne. She should be, but convincing her of that was nearly impossible. Maybe Maya could take the opportunity to gauge how Wayne feels about Lisette.

She checked her phone, responded to Ludus's text about their lunch plans tomorrow, and sighed.

If she couldn't do anything about her own love life, maybe she could at least push Lisette's along.

.

Wayne waited until Maya was safely out of sight before he let himself frown. He found himself doing that a lot more lately, and he couldn't say he was overly happy about it. Wayne's life was generally a joyful one, and he didn't have many reasons to frown.

Now, he had two.

The first reason was entirely his own doing. The mailman had a crush, and he was too chicken to do anything about it. He could, of course. He'd had chance after chance, and he'd have more still, but he'd never turned them into anything. Lucky for him, the flower business was one that required a lot of postage.

The second reason was a bit newer. Wayne glanced back over his shoulder, furrowing his brows at Maya's farm. The cute little farmer was friendly and sincere, two traits that fit right into Westown. But there was something else.

Wayne couldn't put his finger on it. There was something about the way she talked, the way she held herself, the way she was with others that gave off the impression that she didn't think she deserved the air she breathed. Maya was always acting like she was worried about bothering others just by existing, and that broke Wayne's heart. No one should ever have to feel like that.

His hand slipped absently to the letters she'd given him. It was against the law to look at someone else's mail, even if he was the one delivering it. No, Wayne couldn't look, as much as he wanted to. Something was going on in Maya's life, something she wasn't telling anyone, but he couldn't figure it out like that.

Wayne knew from experience that people like Maya don't just happen. They have to be broken first, much like he'd been. A whole person, broken through years of pain, and then put back together. While Wayne was decidedly in the repair stage of his life, Maya struck him as still being stuck in the shatters of hers.

He was making a lot of assumptions, he knew, but broken people have a habit of being able to find each other. Wayne was certain that Maya knew his old pain all too well.

Maybe, if she let him, he could help her through hers. Whatever it happened to be.

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	13. Floating

**Hey all! Are you ready for a little more of jealous Ludus? I have an extra long chapter for you this week since we're all stuck inside! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen: Floating

Ludus was in a sour mood. He wasn't used to that.

It was stupid, and he was ashamed of himself for it, but he couldn't stop. No matter what he did, he couldn't shake the dark clouds that were hovering over him. He tried to focus on work, he tried talking to the locals, he even tried taking a nap. Nothing worked.

All he could think about that morning was that the Starlight Gala was going on in Westown this evening, and that Maya was going with Wayne.

_Why _did it have to be Wayne?

Ludus sighed, sanding down the edges of the table he was building with just a little more force than was strictly necessary. His palm burned from the effort, but it was a welcome distraction.

He liked Wayne, a fact he was reminding himself of a lot more lately, but it was still true. Wayne was probably his closest friend outside of Maya and the twins. Wayne was both kind-hearted and funny, and Ludus always looked forward to their fishing trips together. The two men were a lot more alike that most people realised upon first meeting them.

However, there was one very important thing they differed on.

Women. Wayne was about as charming as anyone could be; blond hair, blue eyes, a handsome face and a silver tongue to match. Ludus never envied that about him- from what he'd seen, Wayne's attractive personality brought about more trouble than it was worth. But it also meant that he had his pick of whomever caught his eye. If the mailman felt so inclined, this year's Starlight Gala would be the first of many dates with Maya.

Why did that thought bother him so much? Wayne was a good man; Ludus had no doubt he would treat Maya well. Wayne also wasn't the jealous type, so he trusted that he would never stop Maya from hanging out with Ludus.

Then why was he so uneasy?

Ludus was sure he didn't know, but unfortunately that revelation didn't help to improve his mood.

He sighed again, deeper this time. The shop was slow today, as it normally was when one of the other towns had a festival going on. That gave Ludus some time to think, to get his emotions under control. Whatever was going on with him, he needed to sort it out quickly. It wasn't Maya's fault that Wayne asked to go to the festival with her, even if he was apparently elbowed into it by Miranda, and Wayne did nothing wrong by asking. So why did Ludus feel so betrayed?

Ludus couldn't answer that question. He'd never felt like this before, like there was a smoldering fire in his throat that he couldn't put out. Like his stomach was filled with rocks. Maybe he was coming down with something? That was possible. He hadn't been sleeping well lately- his shoulder was bothering him. He could be getting sick, that would explain-

"Delivery!"

Oh, come on.

Ludus struggled to contain his groan. Of all the people he wanted to see today-

Wayne came bobbing down the path, arms loaded with parcels for Ludus to unpack. He knew he had supplies coming, he just didn't think they'd get here today. But of course, it had to be today.

"How's it shaking, Ludus?" Wayne grinned, waving. Ludus nodded curtly, hoping Wayne would think he was busy and avoid conversation. His thoughts were still all over the place; he didn't trust himself to be in his normal, friendly spirits. Unfortunately, Wayne was oblivious to his signals.

"Beauty day, isn't it?"

"Couldn't ask for better."

"Getting lots of work done?"

"Always."

"You and everyone around here it seems," Wayne chuckled, brushing his blond hair off the back of his neck. "I just left Maya's farm and she was knee deep in soil. Planting some new crops, I suppose. Said something about moving the beds to the other side of the field?"

"Yeah, the sun is better on the other side." Ludus agreed, having been talking to Maya about that very thing just yesterday. He took a steadying breath, trying to cheer himself up. He hated feeling like this. Ludus wanted to be happy to see Wayne, especially now that business was slow and he didn't get to see him as much. He tried for a smile. "You and Maya seem to be spending a lot of time together," he ventured, "I guess you're taking yourself off the market finally?"

He'd meant to say it as a joke, but it left his lips tasting bitter. Damn. To make matters that much worse, Wayne clearly caught the vinegar in his tone, creasing his brows.

"Not sure what you mean," Wayne frowned, struggling to understand Ludus's demeanor. The handyman was usually in a glowing mood while he worked. "We're not dating or anything, if that's what you're getting at."

"I thought you two were going to the festival together?" Ludus countered, hating himself more and more with every word. Why was he acting like this? He was being childish. That wasn't like him. He attempted to make his next words lighter, relaxing the tense muscles in his arms. "Is that not usually a couples' thing?"

"It's not quite like that." Wayne pushed his hand under his hat, suddenly realising with a jolt where Ludus's veiled hostility was coming from. He almost grinned- Wayne knew a jealous man when he saw one.

Of course. Why hadn't he noticed it before?

"I'm taking Maya as a friend," Wayne insisted, pretending to check his delivery list for the day. He peered at Ludus over the top of his paper, watching for signs of a reaction. "I had to, after I found out how she was feeling and all."

Ludus paused in his work. He knew he shouldn't ask. Wayne was baiting him, and Ludus knew it. He shouldn't ask. Maya hadn't mentioned anything to him the other day, so it can't be important. He should just continue his day and give it no more thought, accept that Maya might be dating Wayne, and get over it. He absolutely shouldn't ask.

Except that Maya was becoming infamous for her ability to keep things to herself. If something important was bothering her, there was a good chance she wouldn't have told him. But that shouldn't matter. Maybe it was none of his business. Maybe-

Wayne continued to watch, a knowing glint in his blue eyes, waiting. Eventually, as Wayne knew he would, Ludus caved.

"How she was feeling? What do you mean?"

And so, Wayne told him.

_It was a Wednesday, if Wayne was remembering right. He was making his usual rounds, stopping quickly for a snack before heading into Tsuyukusa. Everything about Wayne's day had been normal so far, but lately 'normal' had been a bit more difficult to maintain. That day was no exception._

_When Wayne entered the store, Maya was standing at the counter talking to Miranda, a basket of goods tucked under her arm. They paid him no mind, fully engrossed in their conversation. Wayne wasn't bothered- he was in a bit of a rush, after all._

_As he perused the selection of chips, he couldn't help but catch bits and pieces of what was being said. Miranda was asking about something Wayne couldn't quite hear, maybe it was work related, maybe not, but he thought he heard Frank's name pop up. He didn't get much more than that though, as they were interrupted by Brad entering the shop._

"_Are we all set, Miranda?" Brad greeted, waving a wad of bills in the air. Miranda shook her head in disbelief, rummaging beneath her counter for a parcel._

"_Honestly Brad," she tutted, finding the correct one. She tossed Brad's order on the counter and held her hand out for payment. Brad placed the bills in her palm. "I know we live in a small town, but you shouldn't flaunt money around like that."_

"_Sorry," Brad laughed. He peeked into the parcel's wrappings and immediately grinned. "Oh, it looks great! Carrie's going to love it."_

"_Is her birthday coming up?" Maya asked, placing her own goods down on the counter. Wayne hated eavesdropping, or at least he pretended he did, but in the tiny shop it was nearly impossible to avoid regardless. Besides, he already knew what Brad bought._

"_No, no," Brad corrected, hoisting the parcel into his bag. "This is for the festival."_

"_Festival?"_

_Miranda waved Brad off, knowing he would be late for work if he stuck around any longer. She turned back to Maya, nodding at the poster behind her._

"_The Starlight Gala. It's usually in winter, but they changed it for this year."_

_Wayne listened absently as Miranda explained the festival to Maya, even going so far as to mention it was usually reserved for couples. Wayne stopped looking forward to the festival years ago; the person he wanted to go with always took someone else every year. Now, he would occasionally take Carrie if Brad was out of town, or one of the local kids. This year though, Brad was home and Wayne was left decidedly dateless._

"_Is it usually a gift-giving event?" Maya prodded, gesturing behind her to where Brad had disappeared. Miranda shook her head._

"_No, that's just Brad. Every year, at least the years that he's home, he buys Carrie a new dress to wear for the night."_

"_That's so sweet," Maya giggled. Miranda disagreed with a huff._

"_It would be," she admitted begrudgingly, "if he wasn't so obnoxious about it."_

_Wayne bit back a laugh. Miranda certainly had a point there._

"_Are you going to go?"_

_Wayne's ears perked up a bit at that. He _was _a little curious as to if anyone had asked the new farmer. Maya laughed awkwardly, shaking her head._

"_No, I don't think so," she stammered, plastering a smile on her face. "I don't have anyone to ask."_

"_You can go with friends too," Miranda reminded her. "Lisette takes Colin every year, since poor Hector can't handle heights. I'm sure someone from the village would be free."_

_Maya shook her head again, chewing her lip._

"_Thanks Miranda," she smiled sadly, "but I don't think anyone would want to go with me anyway."_

_Wayne's head shot up at that. Not want to go with her?_

_Miranda too seemed troubled by that sentiment, frowning._

"_Now why would you say something as foolish as that?" Miranda scolded. Wayne could see her mother hen instincts taking over, and he knew Maya was in for a hell of a time if she tried to argue. "If no one wants to take you, I'll damn well do it myself."_

"_Miranda, no!" Maya insisted, suddenly worried. "You're going with Uncle Frank, aren't you?"_

"_Frank will get over it," Miranda harrumphed. "He should be taking you himself, come to think of it. Or-" the shopkeeper did a quick scan of the room, her eyes lighting when she came across Wayne standing there. "Wayne! You can take her!"_

"_What?"_

_Maya's startled gasp came as no surprise to him, nor did Miranda's suggestion. He smiled as charmingly as he could, abandoning his shopping to join them at the counter._

"_I'd love to," he agreed, winking at Maya. "As a matter of fact, I was just about to waltz on over here and offer myself."_

"_You don't have to, Wayne," Maya shook her head frantically. "I'm sure there are tons of other girls you'd rather go with."_

"_Actually, I find myself flying solo this year," Wayne grinned, tipping his hat. He neglected to mention that that was the norm for him, instead leaning into the performance. "And I would be honoured to have a pretty little lady like you on my arm for the evening."_

"_Wayne," Maya hesitated, frowning, "Please don't inconvenience yourself. I'm sure you'd have much more fun with someone else. I'll be fine, I promise. It'll be a great chance for me to catch up on some work around the fields. Really, it's okay-"_

"_I'll pick you up at your farm," Wayne promised before she could finish, tossing a coin on the counter for Miranda and swiping a bag of chips. He waved to the two women, making his exit before Maya could argue anything more._

As Wayne finished his story, Ludus felt his heart sink into his stomach.

She really thought no one would want to go with her?

"I thought it would be nice for her," Wayne explained, propping his elbow up on Ludus's work bench. "To not have to worry about things for a little while, just enjoy a night off looking at the stars. Besides, I haven't gone to the festival in years. Good change of pace."

Ludus felt worse the more that Wayne talked. Wayne was doing something nice for a friend, Maya was feeling insecure about herself, and all Ludus could do was act like an idiot. And he couldn't even explain why.

"Wayne, I'm sorry-" but the mailman wasn't letting him finish.

"Don't worry, partner. Maya's not even on my radar," Wayne winked, jostling Ludus with a quick slap to the back. Ludus wanted to correct him, but he felt another pang of guilt that stopped him. Apparently, he'd done a worse job of hiding his feelings than he thought he did.

"I owe you a drink," Ludus exhaled, running his hand along the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to be hostile before. I'm just not in the best mood today. E kala mai, Wayne."

"Apology accepted," Wayne grinned. In all honesty, he was kind of impressed. He didn't think Ludus was capable of jealousy in the first place. He had a feeling that things were going to get a lot more interesting in their little trio of towns. "Now, I've gotta get running. I have a hot date tonight to get ready for."

Ludus rolled his eyes, instantly feeling his mood lift. He still wasn't sure why the thought of Maya and Wayne bothered him so much, but at least he hadn't accidentally ruined his friendship with the latter over something he didn't understand yet. Wayne chortled at his chagrined expression, tipping his hat as he began to stroll away.

Ludus watched him leave, feeling both relieved and conflicted. Sure, maybe Wayne wasn't interested in dating Maya. But that didn't mean she wasn't interested in dating him- and if she was, then what? Would Wayne change his mind? Would they get together? What about Wayne's obvious feelings for Lisette? And, perhaps most importantly-

Why did any of it matter at all?

.

"Howdy, Maya!"

The sun was still hovering above the horizon when Maya opened the door to her farmhouse, revealing her date for the evening standing on the other side.

She'd spent the better part of her day preparing for the festival. With no idea what to expect, Maya wanted to be sure that she was ready for anything. Her chores were finished bright and early; as a matter of fact, she was just finishing up when Wayne dropped off the mail on his morning route.

Work, unfortunately, was the easy part of the day. Just after lunch, Maya began the real task of dressing up and doing her hair and make-up, something that she didn't do much anymore and wanted to make sure she gave herself enough time for. It was a trying task, but she thought she managed okay.

Wayne arrived on Maya's doorstep exactly when he said he would- four o'clock on the dot. He was wearing his usual attire, button up, dark jeans, and his jacket, but without his messenger bag. Just that simple change gave his entire appearance a shift to something much more befitting of a proper date, and Maya found herself feeling a little underdressed.

"Hey Wayne," she grinned, fiddling nervously with her sweater. She had no idea what one normally wore to these kinds of festivals, so she'd played it safe with a pair of leggings and a long but thin knitted sweater. It was a soft pink, like the carnations she was growing in her flower bed. She loved the sweater, and she rarely got to wear it anymore, but now she was debating running inside and changing into a blouse and cardigan.

"You look beautiful," Wayne grinned, putting her fears at ease. Perhaps he was just being nice, but Maya chose to believe him anyway. He tipped his hat to her, producing a single tulip from his jacket pocket. "For you, m'lady."

Maya giggled as she took it, feeling herself relax. She hadn't realised just how nervous she'd been until Wayne knocked on her door- this would be the first time she and Wayne actually spent time alone together, apart form the occasional walk or run in at the Grill. Even though they were just attending the festival as friends, Maya still had butterflies in her stomach as she got ready.

Now that Wayne was actually here, she was feeling much more comfortable.

"Overkill?" Wayne guessed, smirking. Maya nodded, making him chuckle. "I'm nothing if not thorough."

"No kidding," she tucked the flower into her hair, pinning some locks behind her ear. "It's pretty cute though."

"That's all I ever aim to be," he winked. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Maya grabbed her purse, a small crossbody that she'd almost forgotten she owned, and shut the door behind her. "The Grill first, right?"

"Brad's saving us a table," Wayne held out his arm for her to take, cupping his palm over her hand as she tucked it in the bend of his elbow. There was something almost theatrical about the way Wayne carried himself today, and it left Maya feeling light and like she was always a second away from laughing. She liked that feeling- she'd been afraid things would be awkward, but that wasn't even close to the case. So far, at least. "The Grill is always crazy on Gala night. I like to take bets on who I'll see with who."

"Well I know two people for sure," Maya pursed her lips, remembering how nervous her uncle had been that morning. "Uncle Frank left for Miranda's an hour ago."

"Frank and Miranda?" Wayne repeated, whistling low. He remembered Maya mentioning that back when he'd asked her to the festival, but he didn't really believe it. "I'll be. I didn't think I'd live to see the day."

"Neither did I," Maya shook her head. "For years he's been calling to tell me about the shopkeeper that he said, and I quote, had the kindest smile in the world. I was just glad to finally meet her when I moved in."

Wayne chuckled as Maya reminisced. Frank really did talk about Miranda a lot, especially when it was just Maya in the room. He wasn't as close with her sister as he was with her, and her father would never have the patience to sit through half of a story, let alone the hundreds Frank conveyed to Maya. It was adorable- like an infatuated middle schooler.

"It's about time, if you ask me." Wayne agreed, "they've been mooning over each other for as long as I can remember. Plus, maybe he'll be too distracted to be shooting daggers at me all night."

Maya visibly cringed, remembering.

"If only we could be so lucky," she sighed. Her uncle was nothing if not protective.

"Ah, I'm not scared of Frank," Wayne donned a wolfish grin, "I've dealt with much angrier male relatives. Not to mention a few scary female ones. Now. Who else are we seeing?"

He thought for a moment, pursing his lips as he mentally ran through a list of names.

"Brad and Carrie will be there of course," Wayne continued, counting in his head. That leaves… Ford, Hector, Megan, Lisette, Colin, and Noelle."

"Lisette is taking Colin," Maya held up her fingers, helping Wayne keep track. "But I think they're meeting at the festival."

"Oh, Colin will be at the Grill," Wayne said with confidence. He led Maya past Frank's farm, pointing to the dark windows of Megan's on the way. "Megan and Hector always take him out for supper. I think Hector feels bad that he can't be up in the air with him."

"I'm sure Colin understands," Maya frowned. She could only imagine how Hector felt. He could be stoic at times, but anyone could clearly see that he was a doting father. "He's a really smart kid."

"'Course he does," Wayne agreed whole-heartedly. He'd spent enough time with Colin to know that the kid was wise beyond his years, with a truly kind heart. That was a rare thing these days. "But Hector will still feel bad anyway. I guess Noelle will be with them this year, if Miranda is with Frank."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Uncle Frank loves Noelle, it might be the three of them."

That was an understatement. Frank was wonderful with children, and he loved them dearly. It really was a shame he'd never settled and had any of his own. He had the attitude of a father, but had to settle for being an amazing uncle instead. Maya knew that Miranda would never have to worry about him doting on Noelle.

"We'll just have to see then, won't we?" Wayne grinned. It impressed Maya how much Wayne knew about the other Westown folks, and how much he paid attention to. It was charming, in its own way.

"But the real wild card here," Wayne continued, raising his eyebrow at her, "is Ford."

"Ford?" Maya repeated, skepticism written plainly on her face. She felt bad about that, but she couldn't help it. Nothing about Ford gave her the impression that he would participate in this kind of celebration. "Does he usually come to the Gala?"

"The actual festival? No, almost never." Wayne had known Ford for many years, but he could count on one hand the number of times the good doctor had gotten into an air balloon. "But that doesn't stop people from trying. Last year Carrie and Brad invited him to dinner with them, but I don't think they will this year. Some kind of anniversary of theirs."

"He wouldn't be with Uncle Frank and Miranda."

"Even if Noelle is with 'em?"

"I don't think so."

"You're probably right," Wayne mused, puffing out his cheeks. His skin was so pale that even the simple action made his face turn a light shade of red. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers triumphantly. "Got it! I bet he'll be there with Lisette."

"Lisette? Really?" Maya laughed, trying to picture Ford's face if Lisette asked him to dinner. He'd be confused, that's for sure, and not just a little bit ruffled. Maya's understanding of Ford was that he only socialised when he was forced into it. "He'd agree to that?"

"Only because Lisette will muscle him into it. The woman has a stubborn streak that'd put a rogue bull to shame."

Wayne visibly shuddered. He and Maya both had been on the wrong end of Lisette's particular brand of determination more than once.

They were almost at the Grill now, and any nervousness Maya started the evening with had completely vanished. Wayne was such an easy person to talk to and be with, it was impossible not to feel comfortable in his presence.

"Thank you for doing this, Wayne," Maya smiled shyly, slipping quickly through the Grill's front door as he held it open for her. "You didn't have to."

"I wasn't about to let you spend the Starlight Gala alone and sulking," Wayne winked, shrugging out of his jacket and burying it in the already crowded coat rack. "Besides, I wanted to. We haven't spent much time together just the two of us. I thought it'd be fun."

"It is fun," Maya agreed quickly, following him through the maze of tables. Wayne was right- the Grill was overflowing with people. Some even looked like they might be from out of town, which struck Maya as odd. It was her understanding that this was a local celebration.

"Looks like you were right about Noelle," Wayne cupped his hand around her shoulder, positioning her so she could see the restaurant properly. Frank and Miranda were at a table in the centre of the room, accompanied by a giggling Noelle. "That's one point for you."

"Oh, this is a point thing? What do I get if I win?" she challenged. Wayne shrugged playfully.

"I can't give away all my secrets, now can I?"

Brad had done things a little differently in the restaurant for the occasion. Buffet style tables were set up at the back of the room, and guests were invited to serve themselves. Maya and Wayne grabbed a plate and stood in line, waiting behind Megan and Colin.

"Ford and Lisette are over there." Maya tapped Wayne on the shoulder, drawing his attention to their table. "Looks like that's a point for you."

"Two for me," Wayne corrected, nodding at Brad and Carrie seated at the table next to Ford and Lisette. Brad was keeping a watchful eye on the buffet tables, flitting about as he was needed.

"I think you're going to win," Maya laughed. Not that it particularly mattered- the game was abandoned after they saw the sheer amount of food Brad prepared.

Each buffet table was about six feet long and adorned with a lavish variety of dishes. Maya had to blink away her shock- she'd never seen this much food in her life. There were large pots of soup, some vegetable broth and some cream based, along with piles of bread buns. Containers of roasted vegetables were next, everything from carrots to potatoes to peppers. There was even a small salad bar on the very last table in the line up, right next to a roast pig, oven baked beef, and a full salmon. Even if every member of Westown had three plates each, they'd never finish it all.

"Jeez Brad," Wayne shook his head, rolling his eyes, "are you trying to feed the whole country?"

Maya was too busy processing it all to respond. Megan had moved from the stack of clean plates and bowls to the first pot of soup, so it was hers and Wayne's turn to serve themselves. Maya genuinely didn't know where to begin.

"I think I'll have put on a few extra pounds by the end of this," Wayne joked, still side-eying Brad from across the room. The chef had a tendency to go overboard, and no doubt Carrie would be berating him for the amount of money he spent on this evening's meal. But Brad was blissfully unaware for now. "The balloon might not even get off the ground!"

Maya laughed, but it wasn't a true one. She had a plate in her hands, staring at the food in front of her, but that was as far as she'd gotten.

She'd truly never seen this much food before; as a matter of fact, she hadn't seen much food at all as of late. Building a sustainable farm from the bottom up was no small feat, and her funds were severely tied up in repairs and… other things. It wasn't unusual for her to skip breakfast or lunch a few times a week. Sometimes both.

Maya stole a glance at Wayne. He had a bowl of soup- it looked like cream of mushroom- and was working on filling his plate with roasted potatoes, green beans, and a couple slices of roast beef. Hesitantly she began to spoon conservative helpings onto her own plate.

"Is that all you're going to have?" Wayne laughed, handing her a roll. "Brad is going to be serving leftovers for the next two seasons."

"I'm fine," Maya assured him, accepting the roll and a slice of roast beef. It was probably better that she didn't eat too much anyway- she wasn't sure how her stomach would handle being in a hot air balloon. "I'm still new at this. I have to make sure my eyes aren't bigger than my wallet."

"Is that all?" Wayne snorted, giving her arm a light jostle. "Don't worry about that, darlin'. This is a proper non-date, remember? I'm paying."

Maya frowned, furrowing her brow.

"Wayne, you're not pay-" She was cut off abruptly by Wayne taking his hat off his head and plopping it down firmly on hers so that it covered her eyes. Maya squeaked in surprise, nearly dropping her plate as she struggled to regain her bearings.

"I'll hear none of it," Wayne insisted, guiding her over to their table. She couldn't see anything, but she trusted Wayne not to steer her into a stray chair or, worse, a person. "Ludus gave me fair warning about you. I've already got it covered with Brad."

Maya's cheeks flared bright red. Wayne had been talking to Ludus about her?

"You two are the worst," she grumbled, struggling and failing to hide her embarrassment. Wayne finally removed his hat from her head and placed it easily back on his own, setting his plate down and holding out her chair for her. Maya accepted with a resigned pout, realising that she'd been outsmarted.

"Correction," Wayne waggled his finger, taking his place across from her, "we're the best at _being_ the worst. And don't you forget it."

The rest of the evening was a bit of a blur after that. Maya and Wayne chatted about the other villagers, their work, the festival, just about anything that crossed their minds in between bites of delicious food. Brad really had outdone himself on their meal- it was some of the best Maya had ever had, and she had to stop herself from going back for seconds, although Wayne insisted that she could and should. Maya may have been fooled by him once that evening, but she wouldn't let him bully her into spending more of his money. It was a small victory, but one she was more than happy to claim.

Before they knew it, it was time to head to the square.

"You're in for a real treat, Maya," Wayne promised, retrieving his coat from the rack before heading outside. He held the door for her again, waiting patiently for her to step in front of him and clear of the line of people trying to leave. "There's nothing quite like the Starlight Gala."

"I can't wait," Maya grinned excitedly. Now that dinner was over, her butterflies were back but for a very different reason. She'd never been to a festival like this before, and her excitement was pumping through her veins in a rush. Wayne held out his arm to her again, and they fell into step with the crowd.

Maya and Wayne were ushered into a growing group of Westown residents forming in front of the main square's statue. Just off to the side was a line of hot air balloons, ignited and tethered to the ground, waiting for their occupants. They were smaller than Maya was picturing, but then again, they were only meant for two people. The balloons were a maroon colour with dark blue stripes going up and down the sides, barely distinguishable against the night sky.

Megan broke away from Colin and Hector at the front of the group, beginning to organize everyone into a cohesive line.

"She used to do a speech every year," Wayne smiled fondly, remembering previous festivals. "But we so rarely have new people that it just got repetitive. Now she just gets the show on the road."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Maya smirked. Megan certainly had a knack for taking charge, Maya envied that about her. The town matriarch directed couples swiftly and easily into their respective balloons, until each and every one was full and beginning to rise. Once it was their turn, Maya felt her heart skip- suddenly, her excited jitters were closer to nervous ones.

She stole herself, refusing to back out now.

"After you," Wayne extended his arm, helping Maya step gingerly into the balloon. It was already hovering above the ground, so she nearly lost her balance getting in, but Wayne steadied her.

"That was graceful," Maya shook her head at herself, her cheeks flushing. "Good thing this is a non-date."

"I think it was adorable," Wayne assured her, hoisting himself into the basket after her. He was clearly much more practised than she was, despite how few times he claimed he'd been at the Gala. He did a little hop as he settled, stepping out of the way just as Megan closed the latch behind them.

"Ready you two?" Megan smiled tightly- not unkind, just efficient. When Maya and Wayne nodded, she secured the lock. "You can lean on the sides, but try not to look out over. Use the handholds, and there's a security belt if you think you need it. Stand in the middle while you're ascending."

Megan moved onto the next couple and balloon, leaving Maya and Wayne to begin their journey to the sky.

At first, Maya didn't notice anything unusual. The balloon didn't shake, there was no sudden jolt. After a moment, the world around her simply started to move.

"Stand right in the middle, darlin'," Wayne offered Maya his hand, guiding her into position on a little black 'x' in the centre of the floor. "Once we get above the buildings it'll be a bit harder to keep your balance until we stop."

It was both fascinating and nerve-wracking to watch as the town shrunk beneath them. Maya couldn't stop her excited shakes as the buildings got smaller and smaller, pulling away from them at a much faster pace than she was expecting. If she wasn't frozen in place, she would've run to the side of the basket long ago. Maybe her nerves were a blessing after all- she definitely didn't want to get on Megan's bad side.

Before long, Maya could no longer make out the people on the ground. It was like they were in a giant, open elevator, rising into the horizon. Eventually, the balloon came to a bouncing stop as they reached their altitude, high above the tallest trees in Westown.

"Have a look," Wayne encouraged her, dropping Maya's hand so she could make her way shakily to the edge of the basket. To her relief, the balloon didn't move in response to her steps. She wasn't sure she'd be able to handle that.

With a deep breath, Maya looked carefully over the edge. Her stomach lurched almost immediately, her hands shooting out to grab onto the holds Megan told them about. All she could see clearly was the thick ropes keeping the balloon in place, and the other balloons around them.

"You keep lookin' down, you'll miss the whole show," Wayne laughed, startling her. Maya grinned sheepishly, dragging her bewildered gaze to the horizon instead. When she did, her jaw dropped.

"Wow!"

The night sky seemed to stretch on forever, dusted with stars and marbled with clouds. How late was it anyway? The moon shimmered above them, a powerful beacon drawing the centre of gravity to itself. For just a moment, Maya forgot how high up they were. It was like she was suspended in everything and nothing all at once, fixated by the view.

"It's quite a sight," Wayne agreed, resting his elbows on the edge of the basket. Maya leaned as far forward as she dared, trying her best not to look down again. She was entirely distracted from their distance from the ground, her attention transfixed on the stars, but she could be reminded.

"I've never seen anything like it," Maya admitted. Her home in the city was surrounded by tall buildings and urban development, the sky constantly ringed with smog. She almost never got to see the stars, not like this anyway. She stared so long that she forgot to blink.

Wayne pawed through the pockets in his jacket, producing a handful of licorice. Maya suppressed a smile at that; where did he get all these snacks? It reminded her vaguely of Siluka. He offered a stick to Maya, which she took gratefully.

"This is why I love star-gazing," Wayne told her, munching thoughtfully on a stick. "No matter how many times you see them, it never gets old."

"Do you still have some of the books your grandparents gave you?" Maya asked, pulling her attention from the sky long enough to smile at him. "The astronomy ones you told me about?"

"Every one," Wayne hummed happily, "But I liked the sky even before that. The grandparents used to worry about me hangin' out on the roof all the time, so I think that's where they got the idea to give me the books in the first place."

Maya laughed.

"I can see that," she conceded, brushing her hair from her face. She tore her eyes away from the sky again to scan the other balloons. She caught sight of Lisette not too far off, hoisting Colin into her arms so he could see better. Maya's heart leapt, but she knew Lisette would never let anything happen to him. "Do you go much now?"

"Huh?" Wayne blinked at her, having also caught sight of Lisette. Maya quirked an eyebrow.

"Do you go star-gazing much anymore? Or just Lisette-gazing?"

Wayne blushed furiously, tipping his hat to cover his eyes.

"I go every now and again," he muttered, ignoring the second part of her comment. Maya rolled her eyes, unable to keep herself from looking at the sky for long. She let Wayne spy on Lisette in peace.

"You should ask her to go with you," Maya suggested. Wayne coughed out a laugh, his focus finally rejoining her at the edge of the basket. "What's funny about that?"

"Nothin'," he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you. It's just… Lisette is like some sort of flower princess. Don't give me that look-" Maya wiped the smirk from her face "-I don't know how else to describe her. She's so perfect and pretty, like no one I've ever seen before. She deserves a dashing prince, not a flirty mailman."

"I don't think Lisette would see it that way," Maya countered, trying not to reveal too much of her friend's feelings. "You could always ask. The worst she can do is say no."

Wayne seemed to consider it, which Maya assumed would be the best she'd get for the day.

They fell silent again, and Maya took a deep, shuddering breath of the night air.

Despite the seasonal heat, the air up here was cool and crisp. She almost shivered, goosebumps springing up along her arms and the back of her neck. Maya was beginning to understand why couples liked this festival so much- in the winter, this would be the perfect opportunity to cuddle up under a blanket, sharing the glorious scenery. It was undoubtedly romantic.

Against her will, an image of Ludus sprang to her mind.

"You can come with me sometime, if you want."

Maya started, fighting the blush from her cheeks before looking at Wayne. He was grinning at her, another stick of licorice protruding from his teeth.

"I might not have the courage to ask Lisette just yet," he shrugged, his eyes darting briefly to the other balloon, "but if you like stars, I'd be more than happy to bring you along. Show you some constellations. I even have a good beginner book you could borrow, if you're interested, I mean. No pressure."

She blinked. Something about Wayne's offer struck a chord in her, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. It almost made her… sad?

"Actually, I have a little telescope you can borrow too," he continued, tilting his head back to get a better view of something. "I should've brought it tonight. It's not professional or anythin', but we'd be able to see that cluster better…"

All at once, Maya realised what it was.

In all her years, Maya had never borrowed something from a friend before, not like this anyway. She'd had a loan of a tool or a textbook here and there, but she'd never shared in someone's hobby before. No one had ever offered. And, truth be told, she'd never had a friend close enough to ask.

Now Maya was standing here, participating in a festival that she never thought she'd get to see, chatting with a friend, getting a glimpse into his world. She wasn't sure that had ever happened to her before she moved here.

Maya thought about everyone then. Ludus, Lisette, Wayne, Brad, Ford, Uncle Frank, Iluka, Siluka, Tototara, and all of the people she'd yet to get to know. Everyone was so kind to her already. For the first time in forever, Maya felt like she was building a place she could call home.

A silent tear trickled down her cheek. She liked the thought of that.

Noticing her tears, Wayne jumped, dropping the licorice to floor of the balloon.

"Whoa, hey," he exclaimed, his voice panicky, "what's wrong? Did I say something? Are you scared? I think we're just about done, it'll be okay-"

"No, no," Maya shook her head, wiping at her eyes. Her nose stung, and she could feel her cheeks getting splotchy. "I'm so sorry. I'm fine, I promise. I'm just… I'm so happy right now."

Wayne was quiet for so long that Maya was sure he thought she was crazy. And why wouldn't he? She was crying happy tears over a hot air balloon and some star books. Maybe she _was_ crazy.

"Oh god, I'm sorry," she said again, wiping furiously at her cheeks. "I'm being so weird right now. Ignore me, I'll be okay. There's just so much going on and-"

She bit her lip, hard. _Why _did she say that?

Praying that Wayne wouldn't pry, Maya struggled to get herself under control. Maybe she could claim she hadn't been sleeping, or that she was sick, something to assuage the awkwardness of the situation, but she was startled by Wayne's arms appearing around her shoulders.

"Huh?" Maya mumbled, her words muffled against his jacket. Wayne plopped his hat on the top of her head, offering her some privacy.

"Don't worry about it," Wayne insisted, giving her back a gentle rub. His hug was a little stiff, but it was tight and sincere. She used the dark and warmth to settle her heart. "I don't know exactly what's going on, but I don't really need to either."

Maya tensed a little, sniffling and taking deep breaths.

"Whatever's on your mind," Wayne continued, his voice becoming firm. He paused, choosing his words carefully.

Wayne said it before, and he'd say it again. He knew broken. Wayne knew broken because he'd been there. He was still there, some days. Now, his suspicions about Maya were manifesting into a hard knot of surety.

"Whatever's on your mind," he repeated, realising he'd lost his train of thought, "don't let it get to you too much, alright? You've got some good friends here, people who'll do just about anything for you. Whatever it is, you'll get through it. I promise."

The nice thing about broken? Broken isn't gone. Broken can be put back together.

He held her a little longer, letting his words hover in the air around them.

Maya managed a little nod. She couldn't speak, not if she wanted to keep her composure. Wayne's words struck her deep in her soul, but she couldn't acknowledge it. Not now, anyway. She'd have to be home, away from everyone, where she could let herself crumble into the mess that was building inside her.

Wayne gave her one last squeeze, pushing the hat further onto her head with his palm.

"Come on," he coaxed, understanding her need for silence. "We really are going to start heading down soon. We should look at the stars while we still can."

Wayne was right. Maya could hear the restlessness of people vying to go home. She offered a slightly watery smile, silently agreeing to spend the rest of the festival staring at the sky, praying that her worries would disappear with the clouds.

**Follow, favourite, review.**


	14. A Change of Scenery

**Hello again everyone! We're going to explore Tsuyukusa this chapter, and get to know some of the characters there!**

**I'm not going to lie, I didn't spend much time in Tsuyukusa when I played through the game, so I'm not as attached to the villagers as I am to the ones from Westown and Lulukoko. But I'll definitely be working them into the story too!**

**Another longer chapter this week; I hope you're all staying safe and healthy!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Fourteen: A Change of Scenery

The first days of Summer were hard on Maya and her farm.

Josie was unhappy in the heat. Even inside the barn, shielded from the unrelenting sun, the cow was visibly grumpy. Maya did what she could to ease her discomfort- replacing her water regularly, washing her down, fanning her, but nothing seemed to help. She'd stopped producing milk for the time being, so Maya was less one source of income.

The start of the season was rough on her finances anyway, Frank warned her of that. Maya had to start entirely new crops, with Lisette's advice, and buying the supplies put a huge dent in her wallet. It would be a while before she had any money coming in again, and that was stressful enough.

Maya thought back to the envelopes she'd given Wayne last week.

Just as suddenly as they'd popped into her head, she shook the memory loose. There was no point dwelling on it now, the post was long gone.

With a sigh, Maya sat down in the grass. She surveyed the farm with an ache in her heart- there was so much she wanted to do, but she had no money to do it. The barn was a risk in and of itself; there was no way she could afford any of the other improvements bouncing around in her mind- there just wasn't enough cashflow right now. She was already skipping breakfast almost daily, even after Brad gifted her some of the leftovers from the Gala; she couldn't risk much more than that.

Everywhere Maya looked, she was reminded of all the things she couldn't do. Her frustration built, bubbling in her throat until she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to get away for a while.

Pulling out her phone, she texted Ludus. He was off today, maybe he'd like to go for a walk with her. She hadn't spent much time in Tsuyukusa, and that really was a shame. Exploring the Northern town was one of many things on her list, but Maya was so busy with everything that she hadn't had the chance. Now could be the perfect day for it. She threw that in the text too, requesting that he meet her at the crossroads.

To her relief, Ludus accepted her invitation.

Immediately Maya felt her mood lift. She always felt lighter when she was with Ludus, and not just because she had a crush on him; although that definitely improved matters.

Maya hoisted herself onto her feet, trying not to run clear of her farm.

Already her heart was pounding in her chest, and she hadn't even seen Ludus yet. Just the thought of spending time with him was enough to make the butterflies in her stomach flutter excitedly. She hadn't gotten a chance to see him since the day before the Gala, so her anticipation was nearly choking her. Lisette had been pestering her more and more to just tell him how she felt, but Maya wasn't ready for that just yet. Her earlier disastrous request for a date proved that to her.

No, Maya was perfectly happy where she was, for now anyway. Spending time with Ludus, getting closer, deepening their friendship.

Speaking of Ludus, she didn't have to wait long to see him, to her relief. Maya and Ludus entered the crossroads at almost exactly the same time, catching sight of each other and grinning in unison.

"Aloha Maya- oof!"

Ludus laughed as Maya collided with him, wrapping her arms around his torso. He hugged her back, lifting her and giving her a little spin before setting her down again.

"Hey!" she chirped, brushing her curls back from her face. They'd come loose when she rushed over, nearly blinding her. "Thanks for meeting me today!"

"No worries," Ludus shrugged. He'd never turn down an opportunity to spend time with Maya if he could help it. "You caught me at a good time. Pretty sure Mithra was just about to ask me to fix her chair again."

"Again?" Maya counted back in her head; it had only been about a month since he'd fixed it last time. "What does she keep doing to break it?"

"Do you actually want to know?"

After some consideration, Maya decided that no, she didn't. She shuddered, making Ludus chuckle.

"I've missed you this week," Ludus admitted, ruffling her hair affectionately. Maya did her best to control her sudden blush, knowing that he often did the same thing to the twins. Still, she couldn't help but enjoy it. "How've you been? How was the Starlight Gala?"

"It was amazing," Maya gushed, bouncing on her heels. "I've never seen anything like it! I never realised how beautiful the sky could be."

"And I trust Wayne was a perfect gentleman?" Ludus raised his eyebrow almost threateningly, but the effect was ruined by his kind features. It was sort of like a puppy trying to growl. She gave him a light shove.

"Of course," Maya rolled her eyes, "relax, Rambo."

"Hey, I'm just looking out for my little sister," Ludus shrugged, grinning. "I know Wayne can get into some funny business."

"'Funny business'?" Maya repeated, ignoring the 'sister' comment. She was getting rather good at that. "You sound like a cheesy 1920's movie cop."

"I can hit like one too."

"I'm not sure that's as impressive as you think it is," Maya giggled, much to Ludus's chagrin. "Do you want to get moving? I want to see most of the town before everything closes."

"What made you decide you wanted to go to Tsuyukusa today?" he asked. They started to walk together, taking a slow, leisurely pace up the path. "Anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Not really." Maya slipped her arm through Ludus's, taking bigger steps to keep up with him. "I just wanted to get off the farm for a bit."

"Things not going your way today?"

"I was feeling a little overwhelmed," she admitted, smiling sheepishly. "Too much to do, not enough money to do it."

Ludus nodded in understanding, placing his hand over hers and squeezing.

"You'll get there," he assured her with a warm smile, "it just takes time. You should be making profit pretty regularly now though, yeah?"

Maya bit her lip, hoping he would interpret her silence as confirmation. He didn't though, and she caught him frown out of the corner of her eye.

"You had such a good spring," Ludus thought aloud, furrowing his brows. "I'll admit I don't know much about farming expenses, but I didn't think your costs would be _that _high."

"They're not," Maya confirmed, choosing her words carefully. She knew she couldn't hide everything from Ludus- he was far too perceptive of her moods- but she could be selective in what she told him. "I have some stuff to take care of back home, so that's making a dent too."

"Do you need any help? I don't mind, I wouldn't want you to go without or anything."

"Do you really think I'm going to accept that?"

Ludus rolled his eyes, but Maya had a point. She barely accepted his attempts at giving her discounts, let alone borrow money from him. He decided to drop it for now, but he suspected a lot of his inventory was about to 'go on sale' in the near future.

They were almost at the centre of Tsuyukusa now. They'd only passed a couple of houses so far; one Maya knew belonged to Yuzuki, and the other she was a little fuzzy on. In the hills outside of town, they'd passed a group of children playing ball. Maya struggled to remember their names, but she thought they were Tatsumi, Sumomo, and Yaichi.

Neither she or Ludus knew the Tsuyukusa villagers very well, but Ludus was more familiar than Maya was at least. He'd done work for many of them, so it wasn't unusual that he knew a couple by name.

"That's Ginjiro's restaurant, right?" Maya pointed out the massive wooden building in front of them, dwarfing the others next to it. She'd been given a tour of the town the first time she visited, but that was a while ago and she wasn't confident with her memory.

"Yeah," Ludus confirmed, pointing out a few other spots. "That's a salon there, and the marketplace is just over there. The temple I think is a bit further north."

"I'd like to see the marketplace!" Maya grinned. Her first thought had been the restaurant, but they could always stop in on their way back; she'd put off eating for this long, she could wait a little longer. "Not that I can afford to buy much right now," she amended, shrugging, "but I might be able to find some new crops to plant next season!"

"Marketplace it is." Ludus fought back the instinct to offer his help again, instead steering them onto the path that would take them deeper into town. "I've heard they have a lot of really interesting-"

"Maya! Ludus!"

They both turned, startled by the excited holler. Maya caught sight of someone waving wildly from the door of Ginjiro's restaurant, and immediately recognised Komari.

"Aloha!" Ludus greeted, raising his hand. Maya waved too, walking up to the restaurant so they could speak better. Maya had only met Komari a couple of times, but she liked her already. The waitress was quick-witted, bubbly, and energetic, definitely someone Maya enjoyed being around.

"What brings you lot into town?" she planted her hands on her hips, shaking her short brown hair out of her face to shoot them a sly wink. "On a date?"

"Oh!" Maya immediately let go of Ludus's arm, feeling her cheeks darken. "No! We were just-"

"Exploring," Ludus supplied, doing his best to hide his own blush. Komari gave them a look, one that Maya interpreted as amused suspicion, but she didn't push the matter. Instead, she glanced back into the restaurant.

"Are you in a rush?" Maya heard the murmur of voices coming from inside, mingled with the sound of clanging cookware. "Dad is just serving up some tempura shrimp for everyone if you wanted to join! Yuzuki is here, and so is Kasumi. Hinata was here a little while ago, but he had to leave to go man the stall. I'm sure they'd all love to see you!"

Maya and Ludus looked at each other, silently deciding, before Maya turned back to Komari and beamed.

"We'd love to!"

Without waiting, Komari ducked back into the restaurant and sang out their arrival.

Ludus gestured for Maya to go ahead of him, so she stepped carefully through the entryway. She glanced around, drinking in the sight of the restaurant and trying to memorise as much as she could.

It was so homey- the Grill was homey too, but in a different way. Where the Grill felt like a small-town diner, Ginjiro's was like someone's grandmother had a very large kitchen and dining room. There was a handcrafted wooden sign spelling out Tea-Ful Reunion hanging from the ceiling, which Ludus nearly bumped his head on.

Maya liked the restaurant immediately.

"Hello Maya, Ludus!" Yuzuki was the first to greet them, spinning in his chair to face them properly. He was paler than Maya remembered him being, his long blue hair tied in a ribbon at the base of his neck. He wore long, draping robes that she didn't quite know the name of, but they looked incredibly comfortable. Maya remembered Ginjiro mentioning that Yuzuki had been very sick once, but he looked to be in wonderful spirits today. "How are you both?"

"A little hungry," Maya admitted, earning a laugh from Komari. "I hope we're not intruding!"

"Not at all," Yuzuki insisted, shifting his chair so they could sit down. Maya seated herself next to him, while Ludus rounded the other side of the table. Kasumi smiled politely at them as well, taking a short sip of her green tea. She looked much the same as she had when Maya first met her- long, straight, black hair pulled into a bun and an emerald green ensemble that flowed as she moved. She was equal parts teacher and librarian.

"Did you have class today, Kasumi?"

When Ginjiro told her that Tsuyukusa had a school, Maya was delighted. She wanted to find out more, but Kasumi didn't seem to be the talkative type. Confirming her suspicions, she merely nodded without saying anything.

"Don't mind her," Komari tutted, shaking her head. "She's not mad at you or anything. She's just not much of a talker."

"I had nothing to say," Kasumi frowned, placing her tea cup gently back on the table. "I don't believe I've done anything wrong?"

"You didn't," Maya interrupted, seeing that Komari was about to say something again. She shared an amused, panicky look with Ludus, who shrugged. "I was just going to say you must be tired after working all day."

"I suppose," Kasumi dipped her head in acknowledgement, smiling gently. "While teaching isn't physically exhausting, it can be quite a strain on the mind some days. It's a rewarding job."

"Dad!"

Komari stepped away from the table to call out to her father in the kitchen, but it didn't do much good. Kasumi's glass rattled with the force of her shout, and Yuzuki's chopsticks toppled from his bowl.

"What?"

"Maya and Ludus are here!"

There was some more clanging, a bang or two, and then Ginjiro's voice got significantly louder.

"Oh! Well hello there you two!" Ginjiro emerged from the kitchen, looking every bit the hometown cook. His apron was messy, his forehead sticky with sweat, and he was carrying no less than three utensils somewhere on his person. Today he also held a large steel bowl of still-sizzling tempura shrimp in his hands, which he extended to the table. "What brings you our way?"

"We were just going to check out the marketplace," Maya explained, accepting one of the shrimps he offered her. It was still sizzling, nearly burning her fingers. Maya popped it into her mouth quickly, instantly regretting it as the lingering oils singed her tongue. "We only stopped in to say a quick hello."

"Well feel free to stay for dinner!" Ginjiro snapped his tongs over his shoulder, pointing them towards the kitchen. "I've got some hand-pulled noodles in the works for today. Should be tasty!"

As delicious as that sounded, Maya was itching to look around more. Besides, she didn't think she could afford a full meal and she wasn't about to accept one for free. The couple of shrimps she'd been offered were more than enough. She thanked Ginjiro, but graciously declined.

"No troubles, but remember you're always welcome!" Ginjiro rustled Komari's hair, smooshing flour into her scalp. She cringed, groaning in disgust. "Komari, get them a couple of water bottles for their walk."

"That's really not necessary," Maya insisted, already standing to dissuade him. It didn't matter though, Komari was already scurrying off to the storage closet. "Oh. Uh. How much-?"

"On the house," Ginjiro insisted, waving off Maya's protests. "And don't you dare argue. It's a scorcher out there today; I'd be cruel to let you go without some water."

"Careful," Ludus grinned, eying Maya affectionately. "She'll sneak a stack of coins into your pocket while you're not looking. Getting her to take anything for free is a battle fit for no man."

"You try to give me things all the time. Pretty funny for someone with that opinion," Maya sniffed, her cheeks going red. Ludus's grin slipped into a smirk. "I don't like to take things for free. We're all working people, I want to do my part."

"And I want to do nice things for my friend sometimes."

"Looks like we're at an impasse."

Maya crossed her arms over her chest, trying to look firm. She failed miserably, unable to keep the smile from her face.

"You two argue like an old married couple," Komari snickered, taking a shrimp from the bowl Ginjiro left in the center of the table. She'd returned with 6 or 7 water bottles under her arm, enough for everyone at the table. "It's cute."

"Yes, she is," Ludus winked, making Maya blush. She didn't think she'd ever get used to Ludus teasing her like that, no matter how much she liked it. It was still rare enough that she didn't always know how to react.

"So, you're heading to the marketplace after this?" Yuzuki interjected, noticing the sudden glint in Komari's eyes. He knew if he didn't steer the conversation in a different direction soon, poor Maya would turn permanently red. "The temple should be rather slow today if you wanted to visit on the way."

"I was thinking about it, if we have time." Maya accepted the out gratefully, pointedly ignoring Ludus's barely contained chuckles from across the table. "I've got my summer crops planted already, but I thought it would be a good idea to shop for next season. I might be looking around for a little while."

"That's a wonderful idea," Kasumi agreed, chewing delicately on a shrimp. "Being prepared is the best thing you can do when you're running a business. I respect your foresight, Maya."

"You'd better get going though," Yuzuki frowned, checking the wall clock behind Ginjiro, "the marketplace is closing soon. You should still have enough time to browse if you leave now."

"Is it really that late?" Maya glanced at the clock as well, realising it was far later in the day than she'd thought. "Shoot. I don't want to just eat and run-"

"Don't think twice about it!" Komari elbowed her, holding out a water bottle in her free hand. "We're all busy people. We don't take any offense."

"Just come back again soon," Yuzuki smiled. "We're having a little outdoor movie night for the kids on Saturday. You should come. We're going to start around 6 so the kids aren't up too late."

"That sounds like fun," Maya agreed, pulling herself to her feet. "I'll definitely be there."

"Me too," Ludus rounded the table and accepted two water bottles from Komari, tucking them in his deep pockets. "I'll be finished work by then."

"Then it's a date!"

Maya fell into step beside Ludus, slowly making their way over to the entrance again. Komari followed them out, chattering all the while about details for their movie night. The whole visit was a bit of a whirlwind, but Maya expected nothing less with Komari involved.

"The marketplace is around this corner," Komari pointed out, gesturing vaguely behind them. "Make a right just past the temple. You can't miss it!"

"Thank you," Maya dipped her head, slipping through the door as Ludus held it open for her. "If you're ever coming through the crossroads, feel free to stop by! I'm usually home."

"Will do," Komari grinned. "Now, have fun you two!"

She let some implication slip into her voice that Maya did her best to ignore, waiting until they were a safe distance away from the restaurant to take Ludus's arm again.

"That shrimp was delicious," Maya mused, sighing. She'd only taken 2 or 3, so her hunger was merely soothed for the moment. "I could eat a whole bowl of it."

"We could've stayed longer," Ludus told her, "the marketplace will be open again tomorrow. Why don't we flip around and have a full meal?"

Maya was tempted, but she shook her head.

"I really want to go today," she insisted, trying not to sound too much like she was making excuses. If she mentioned her finances again, she knew Ludus would just offer to pay. And she really didn't want to give him the opportunity. "Besides, I have food at home."

"Well, alright," Ludus shrugged, tugging her closer as they walked, "but if you change your mind, we can always stop in on the way back."

Maya nodded, knowing full well that she wouldn't accept the offer. Ludus probably knew it too, but he still put the idea out there.

Ra Man's marketplace was just where the others had said it was, and it was absolutely bustling. The stalls in Westown were busy, but nothing compared to the customers- both locals and tourists- milling about the booths in Tsuyukusa. Maya was instantly blown away by the sheer volume of shoppers.

Hinata managed to wave to them, but he was too busy to chat. Maya and Ludus didn't mind too much, they didn't think they'd be able to hear him that well anyway over the chatter.

"Where do you want to start?" Ludus's voice appeared at her ear. He had to bend down to speak, otherwise his words were lost in the crowd.

"I guess we should just pick a side and make our way around the room?" Maya chewed on her nail thoughtfully. She was mostly there to observe, so she didn't want to get into anyone's way if she could avoid it. She pointed to the left of the building, where Hinata's booth was. "That side looks a little less crowded."

"Then we'll start there."

It was hard to see with all of the late afternoon shoppers, but Ra Man's seemed to have a little bit of everything. There were stalls of all shapes and sizes, with all manner of goods on display. Maya spotted a few from local farms and tailors, along with some other brands she didn't quite recognise.

"It doesn't seem like they sell many crops here," Ludus thought aloud. He was right; while there were definitely a couple of stalls with baskets of fruits and vegetables, it wasn't the main selling point. Most farm booths had a variety of other wares, like jams, syrups, spice blends, and yarn.

"Fruits and vegetables are probably a lot harder to manage in this kind of environment," Maya mused, "can you imagine trying to get an armload of watermelon through here?"

Ludus laughed; no, as a matter of fact, he couldn't.

What caught Maya's attention most of all were the booths that carried clothing and fabric. The bright colours, wild patterns, and unique textures stood out in the throng, drawing her attention wherever they walked. Maya was never into high fashion, but she liked to dress nicely. Working on a farm left little time for things like that on a day to day basis.

Still, she hoped to be able to expand her wardrobe again in the future. Maybe once she eventually got a sheep, then she could spin her own yarn and thread. Cheered by that thought, Maya turned her attention to some of the other areas of the marketplace.

They were about halfway through when she spotted something of interest.

"I think there are some seeds over here!" Maya tugged on Ludus's arm and lead him to a tiny corner booth just outside the thickest flow of traffic. It was a series of milk crates stacked on top of one another, nothing particularly fancy, but there was a colourful array of seed packets spread out over the flat surfaces. It was manned by a tall, middle aged man with thinning grey hair and a toothy grin. They smiled politely at him as they approached and began to browse.

"There are some pumpkin ones there," Ludus pointed to the little emerald coloured sachet, "those grow in fall, right?"

The shop-keep nodded excitedly, picking up the pumpkin seeds and placing them down right in front of Maya.

"These take about 30 days to fully mature," he explained, flipping the packet over to show her the growing instructions, "so I would plant them at the beginning of the season. I also have a couple of daikon packets, some Napa cabbage, parsnips, and the usual seasonal stock of course. Anything catch your eye?"

Maya mulled over the selection, drawn to the daikon seeds in particular. She did some quick mental math- it would be nice if she could buy them all, but her budget definitely didn't allow that. She might be able to manage one though…

"I'll take the daikon seeds, please!" Maya smiled, pulling some loose coins out of the pockets of her dress. The shop-keep handed her the packet, nodding to the others.

"You sure that's all you want?" he prodded, his gaze flicking to the pumpkin seeds still in front of her. They were the most expensive packets, so Maya wasn't surprised he was pushing them. "Those come from a very reputable farm."

"No thanks," Maya shook her head respectfully but firmly, slipping the daikon seeds into her bag. "I'm sure they're lovely, but maybe next year."

"Suit yourself," the shop-keep shrugged, re-organizing his stock. "If I can't tempt you with some pumpkin seeds, maybe I can entice you with this?"

He rooted through the crates beside him for a moment, grunting as he discarded various items. Maya wanted to interrupt him, tell him she wasn't interested in purchasing anything else, but she didn't want to be rude. Instead she looked pointedly at Ludus, who made a 'what can you do?' kind of face.

"Here we are!" The shop-keep straightened his spine, a small black box cradled in his palm. Immediately Maya knew she wouldn't be able to afford whatever was in it. "We also carry locally made jewelry, but I'm afraid this is all I have left today. I got this from a jeweler friend of mine in Mineral Town."

The box popped open, and Maya had to physically stop herself from gasping.

The necklace inside was small and delicate; it had a rose gold chain and detailing, with a simple clasp, but the pendant was the real star. Nestled snugly in the black foam inside the box was a small piece of bright orange amber, polished and shaped to look like a perfect little pumpkin.

"It's beautiful!" Maya breathed, chewing on her lip. She hated how much she liked it, knowing there was no chance she'd be able to buy it. "Really, but I can't. I'm sorry."

"Are you certain?" the shop-keep taunted, "it's one of kind. Never find another one like it."

"I'm certain," Maya insisted, regret tinging her voice. Maybe visiting Tsuyukusa wasn't the best distraction from her money troubles after all. She watched the man close the box, bringing it behind the counter once again.

"Well, it was a pleasure doing business with you," he smiled, clearly disappointed at not closing a bigger sale. Maya returned his smile, stepping away from the stall with Ludus.

"I think that's all I wanted to see," Maya sighed, fighting back the melancholy tone in her words. "Was there anywhere you wanted to stop?"

Ludus did a quick scan of the room. She watched as his eyes lit up on another booth on the far end of the building.

"That looks like a carpentry booth over there in the back," Ludus mused, clicking his tongue in thought. "I'll just be a minute if you want to wait outside for me. It's getting a little crazy in here."

Maya couldn't help but agree. It seemed to be a rush hour of sorts, as more people filed in.

"I'll just be by the door!" Maya told him, carefully weaving her way to fresh air.

Once she was free of the masses, Maya finally felt like she could breathe again. She placed her hand over the daikon seeds in her pocket, smiling to herself. Lisette would be so excited to hear that she'd expanded her garden. Maybe Maya would even give a couple of the seeds to the florist, if she wanted them.

An image of all the other seed packets popped into her mind, followed by the beautiful necklace. Maya sighed again, tilting her head back to look at the sky.

She was used to not having money; that was nothing new for her and her family. Unfortunately, it didn't get easier to deal with over time. Maya felt guilty fretting over her finances as long as she had enough to get by, which she usually did. Still, it was hard not to aim for more someday.

'Someday' was a long, long way away though.

This was her own fault. She came to visit Tsuyukusa to distract her from her money troubles, and the first thing she decided to do was go visit a marketplace? How stupid could she be?

Maya sighed, fiddling uselessly with the hem of her dress. Maybe it was a good thing Ludus decided to visit that booth by himself. She could use a minute or two alone to collect her thoughts and cheer herself up before he got back.

A group of shoppers passed by her, gossiping about their purchases. Maya smiled politely at them, stepping aside to make sure she was out of their way.

"Don't move for a second, yeah?"

Maya nearly jumped clean out of her boots as hands appeared at her shoulders, holding her in place. She recognized Ludus's laugh as she settled herself, trying to calm the panic that had overtaken her.

"Holy crap you scared me!" she huffed, clutching her heart. Ludus's hands stayed on her arms, his rough, warm skin sending tingles down her spine- whether that was from the fright or something else, Maya wasn't sure.

"E kala mai," he chuckled, "but just stay there, okay?"

Maya shook her head in exasperation, but she listened to him.

"And close your eyes."

She glanced back at him, suspicious, but was met with an exaggerated expression of innocence. Narrowing her eyes before turning back around, Maya complied.

She heard some rustling, and then a shock of cold against the skin of her neck. Maya straightened, immediately recognizing the weight of a necklace.

"Ludus, you didn't!" she exclaimed in horror, her eyes blinking open without waiting for instruction. The amber pumpkin sparkled against her collarbone, reflecting the late afternoon sun. Maya whirled, an angry tirade burning her lips.

"Hang on, hang on!" Ludus held up his hands in defense, fully prepared for her reaction. Maya gave him a threatening glare, but kept her mouth in a tight line. "Your birthday is in a couple of weeks, right? I've been looking for something to get you anyway, and I hadn't decided on anything yet."

"You didn't need to get this for me!" Maya held her palm over the pendant, as if protecting it from any invisible damage. "Ludus, this was so expensive, you really shouldn't-"

"I wanted to," he smiled, ruffling her hair. "I saw how happy it made you. You've been having a rough day, so I thought this might help. And I'm not taking it back, so don't even try."

Maya worked her mouth in shock, unsure of what to say.

"Ludus…" her eyes dropped to the pendant again, twirling it between her thumb and forefinger. It was even more beautiful in the sun, and Maya was utterly infatuated with it. She looked up at Ludus again, tears of joy collecting in the corners of her eyes. "I- thank you. Thank you so much!"

She leaped into his embrace, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and squeezing. Ludus held her up, his hands on her waist, smirking at her enthusiasm.

"You're welcome," he hugged her for a second longer, only putting her back on the ground when a group of giggling teenage girls walked by. He felt a blush form on his cheeks, but he ignored it. "Are you ready to head back home?"

Maya nodded, wiping her eyes and beaming at him. Ludus's heart skipped at the sight, his chest suddenly tight and his stomach fluttering. Trying to hide his reaction from Maya, he took her hand and began to was brusquely back to the crossroads.

Truth be told, Ludus already had something entirely different planned for Maya's birthday, but once he saw how much she loved that pumpkin necklace, he knew he had to get it for her. He could always give her the other birthday present later, after all. He'd like to give it to her on her birthday anyway, but he could only guess how well that would go over.

Maybe he still could, though. If there were other people around, she couldn't get _that _mad at him… could she?

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	15. Lean on Me

**Hello everyone! We'll be getting into some of the flower events with the next few chapters, so stay tuned!**

Chapter Fifteen: Lean on Me

"There," Ludus huffed, wiping sweat from his brow. "That'll do it for now, but you'll need to replace the hinges. I'll order some for you as soon as I get back."

He stood from where he'd been crouching in Maya's porch, smearing lubricant on the stuck hinges of her front door. Somehow, they'd rusted from the inside- Ludus's best and only guess was that the poor state of the house's original foundation had let in more moisture than either of them realised. The hinges were nearly useless now.

Maya was on her way home from the Garden Grill when she found herself locked out. The Westown crowd invited her to another brunch and it's a good thing they did; if she hadn't left the farm that day, she might not have discovered her predicament until much later. She didn't know what she would've done if Ludus didn't answer her call, no matter how hard she'd tried to avoid reaching out to him.

After a few minutes of panicking on her own, trying everything she could think of to get into her house, she'd had no choice but to call him. Maya really didn't want to bother him, especially when he was on his break, but she didn't know what else to do. Frank was good with farm work, but that was about it. She doubted her uncle would try anything short of shouldering the door in.

"Thank you," Maya smiled, reaching into her bag for her wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

Ludus gave her a pointed look, dropping the bottle of oil into his tool kit.

"How many times do I need to tell you to stop trying to pay me," he chided, placing his hand gently on her arm, stopping her. "Especially for small stuff like this. I don't mind helping you out. You're family."

Maya frowned, her eyes darting between the door and Ludus.

"I'm not going to call you for help anymore if you don't start accepting my money," she threatened, knowing that it would get under his skin. "How do you pay your bills, exactly?"

"I get by," Ludus huffed, smirking, "but you wouldn't. You really expect me to believe you won't call me again? For anything? Ever?"

"Nope. I'd cut you off out of pure spite."

"Oh, would you now?"

"Yep."

"No contact whatsoever?"

"Not a word."

"Not even for another build?"

Maya's gaze flickered subconsciously to Josie's barn, annoyed that she knew he was right.

"We need another handyman around here," she muttered, much to Ludus's amusement. "Will you at least let me pay for the hinges?"

Ludus shook his head in exasperation, but he was feeling good today. It wasn't often that he managed to win their banters.

"They're like ten dollars My," he shrugged, "I'm sure I can fit it in the budget."

"'My'?"

Ludus blinked. Maya was regarding him curiously, her head tilted just slightly to the side. He hadn't meant to call her that, it just kind of slipped out.

"Uh, yeah," Ludus gave a little sideways smile, testing the waters. "You know, short for 'Maya'. If you don't like it, I'll stop. I didn't even think about it."

"No, no," Maya grinned, bobbing her head. "I like it a lot! That might be my first ever nickname."

"Really?" he laughed, relief washing through him along with a slight blush. He liked the thought that he was the first person to give Maya a nickname; he was almost proud. "I guess your name isn't exactly a mouthful."

"You made it shorter though," Maya wiggled her finger at him, winking cutely. She pursed her lips in thought, her eyebrows raised as a thought passed through her mind. She considered Ludus for a moment, picking her words carefully. "'My'. It's nice! Almost sounds like you're calling me yours though, doesn't it?"

Ludus's heart jumped into his throat. Maya blinked, watching him carefully.

"Uh- no- I mean-" He was blushing hard now, sweat sticking to the back of his neck. He didn't even think of it that way, but she was right. If you looked at it a certain way, it sounded a little… possessive.

"You know, like you're just not finishing your sentence," Maya smiled wickedly, little dimples puncturing her cheeks. Had those always been there? Ludus didn't think he'd ever noticed before, but they were definitely there now, and they were very, very cute. He swallowed. "Like you're going to say 'my' something. So, what would I be to you?"

Ludus felt his mouth go dry. Maya was leaning towards him now, a mischievous twinkle in her stormy eyes.

"'My… friend'?" she guessed, letting her gaze wander. Sweat was now dripping down Ludus's back. He couldn't even begin to guess where she was going with this. "'My… neighbour'? No, I don't like that one at all. Too formal. What about… 'My favourite customer'? Nah, that's too long. Oh, I've got it!"

Maya clapped her hands together triumphantly.

"Ludus," she sang accusingly, "you're not calling me 'My… girl', are you?"

Ludus nearly passed out as the words left her lips. A surge of panic coursed through him, making all of his limbs turn to lead. No, he hadn't meant it like that, he didn't even think about it before he said it! How stupid could he be? How did he fix this? What-?

"Oh gosh," Maya interrupted his thick fog of fear, laughing convulsively and covering her mouth with her hands. "Look at your face! I'm so sorry, it was right there. I couldn't stop myself."

Feeling slowly began to return to Ludus's legs and arms. She was… teasing him?

All of his breath left him in a great gush, leaving his skeleton feeling like jelly. He nearly collapsed with relief, hitting Maya with the most reproachful glare he could manage given his current state.

"That was one of the rudest things you've ever done to me," he complained, clutching his heart. "I thought I was going to die. I legitimately almost just died, so I hope you're happy."

Maya scrunched her nose at him.

"You're right," she sighed, reaching into her bag again. "That was a little too mean of me. How about I make it up to you?" she rummaged around for a few seconds before victoriously pulling out her wallet. "How does ten dollars sound?"

Ludus stared at her, his mouth popping open.

All of that, just to pay him for the door hinges.

"You are unbelievable," he chastised, snatching the ten-dollar bill from her. "_Fine, _I'll take the money, okay? Just let me live another day, yeah?"

"Deal."

Ludus pocketed the bill, trying his best to ignore the adorably smug look on Maya's face. He crossed his arms over his chest, riddled with disbelief. And here he'd thought he won that argument. Silly him.

"Want to come back to the shop with me and I'll put in that order now?" Ludus offered, needing to go somewhere with other people. He could feel the blood rushing under his skin, and being alone with Maya was making him squirm.

"I'd love to."

.

"It should be here in about a week," Ludus concluded, submitting the invoice. He'd taken the opportunity to order a few other bits and bobs for the shop, no point in wasting the shipping costs after all. Maya had watched him closely the entire time, peering over his shoulder at the screen. Ludus had no doubt that she was making sure that the door hinges were indeed only ten dollars as he promised they were.

"Perfect," Maya smiled, satisfied by what she'd seen. "Thank you so much Ludus."

He dismissed her thanks, closing the browser on Tototara's computer. Ludus didn't have a laptop or anything at Relacion, so he placed all of his orders at the main counter in the Inn. His Nana didn't mind, she hardly ever used the machine herself outside of check ins.

Ludus stretched out his shoulders, rolling them until he heard a satisfying crack.

"Did you want something to eat?" he asked Maya, his own stomach grumbling in agony. Had he eaten supper? Ludus tried to think. No, he hadn't. Maya called when Nana was just about to feed everyone, and he'd run out without bothering to get anything.

"It's a bit late, isn't it?" Maya pointed to the clock over the door. While she hadn't had the chance to eat supper either, it was nearly 9:30 already and she wasn't about to mention that. Jeez, where had the time gone?

"I can at least get us some tea then," Ludus amended, pushing his chair back. Maya nodded, offering to help, but he stopped her. "I'll just be a minute, promise."

Despite the late hour, Ludus did bring out a plate of fruit for the two of them. He was starving, but he'd just have to get a sandwich or something once Maya left. If he revealed that he hadn't eaten before coming to help her, she'd definitely be angry. Ludus didn't think he could survive more of Maya's wrath today.

He thought back to the look in her eyes as she teased him about the nickname, the bright, wicked twinkle that lit up her entire face. It made his heart thunder in his chest all over again.

Pushing the memory aside, Ludus brought the fruit out, then the tea, and took his seat next to Maya. She thanked him, taking a sip before deciding if she wanted milk or sugar. She didn't, and instead began to pick at some strawberry slices.

They talked for a while, about nothing in particular. Ludus liked that they could do this, be so relaxed in each other's company. At least, he was relaxed. He couldn't say for sure about Maya, but she seemed like it. He hoped she was, anyway.

Ludus wasn't used to having a friend like Maya. Every other person he spent time with had about a 50/50 chance of asking him to do something, but Maya was different. Sure, she had the occasional job for him like she did today, but with her he genuinely felt like he could say no if he was busy, and she would accept his answer. He would never say no to her, but he felt like he could.

"…anyway, Frank made this huge sound like a choking cat, and threw his arms up like…"

Ludus was only half listening, he realised, trying to zone back into the conversation. He was just so at ease when he was with Maya, sometimes he had trouble concentrating. Just being next to her made all the stress leak from his muscles, and all the negativity evaporate from his mind. It left him feeling warm and almost sleepy.

"…and then _bam_! The whole thing toppled over right on top of his truck!"

Maya was giggling, and it didn't matter that Ludus hadn't heard the full story. He laughed too, infected by her cheer.

"So that's why he'll never buy another crane as long as he lives," Maya concluded, taking another sip of her tea. Ludus shook his head, trying for what he hoped was an appropriate reaction.

Just then, the door to the Inn flew open with a decisive bang that Ludus knew could've only been one of two people. As it turns out, it was both.

"There you are," Iluka threw her hands up, marching over to where Ludus and Maya were sitting, an annoyed twitch in her step. Siluka floated behind her, absently gazing around the room. "I've been looking for you forever. Here."

A large, white bucket swung forth from Iluka's grip, clattering against the counter. Ludus regarded it with a suspicious set to his eyebrows. It looked like a normal bucket, but the likelihood of that was almost zip. If he knew the twins, they wouldn't be bothering him unless they needed something.

"What's this?"

"It's my fruit bucket," Iluka explained pointedly. "It's broken."

"Okay…?"

"I need you to fix it."

And there is it. Ludus looked from Maya to Iluka and back, trying to convey to his sister that now wasn't exactly the most appropriate time for him to start working, but Iluka didn't pick up the hint. Or she deliberately ignored it, Ludus was never sure which.

"Right now?" he pressed.

"Yes, right now!"

"Why do you even want it fixed?" Ludus countered, eying the spiderweb fractures on the side of the bucket, where the handle is secured. "The plastic is already weakened by the break. Even if I patch it, it won't be able to bear the same weight. Not to mention those cracks are going to extend over time. Just buy a new one."

"I don't want to buy a new one," Iluka pouted, "I want this one."

"Iluka," Ludus frowned. He didn't typically argue with the twins outside of a soft dismissal that usually went ignored, but it was late and he didn't want to keep Maya longer than he had to. "I'm hanging out with Maya right now. Can't I fix it tomorrow? I'm open then anyway-"

"Siluka brought home a bunch of fresh fruit today," Iluka countered hotly. "I want to wash it so we can actually eat it before it goes off. I need the bucket _now_, not tomorrow!"

"Can't you just wash them in the sink?"

"Can't you just do it?"

Ludus released his breath in an exaggerated sigh that he hoped Iluka took note of. He looked at Maya; she'd been suspiciously quiet, but when their eyes locked, she only nodded that she was fine. Ludus reached into his tool kit in defeat.

"You really should just buy a new one."

Iluka ignored him, smugly handing him the bucket. Ludus turned it over in his hands, working the plastic until it was back in place. Then he uncapped the tube he'd pulled from his kit.

Ludus worked quickly, his nimble fingers pressing over the sealant with practised ease. The bucket wouldn't be as strong as it was before, he was sure he was right about that, but it would do the job for a few more uses.

"There, your majesty," Ludus rolled his eyes, holding out the repaired bucket.

"Great," Iluka clapped, snatching the bucket from Ludus's outstretched hands. "Now that's done, you can come over and look at my bed. It's making this horrible creaking sound, and I can hardly sleep."

"Iluka," Ludus groaned, gesturing again to Maya. "I'm in the middle of something. Fixing your bucket was one thing, but I can't just leave her here by herself."

"Nana will keep her company for a few minutes," Iluka pushed, already halfway to the door. Apparently, she hadn't noticed that Tototara was nowhere to be seen. "Honestly Ludus, you're being a pain. Just come over and do your job, will you?"

Ludus felt tense and tired. He didn't want to leave Maya; it would be incredibly rude of him. Besides, he was looking forward to just relaxing with his friend for a few more minutes before having to turn in for the night.

But he also knew Iluka wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted. What if he-?

"Aren't you asking a bit much?"

Ludus blinked in surprise, turning to see Maya with a potent frown on her face. Had she just…?

Iluka stared, unsure how to respond.

"Maya, it's okay," Ludus assured her, trying to hide the shock from his voice. Her voice had been firm but polite, sounding almost like his Nana taking charge of a room. "I don't mind."

"You should mind," Maya insisted, taking Ludus's hand in hers. She turned back to the twins, smoothing out the creases in her forehead. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so abrupt. I know fixing your bed is important, but is there any chance it can wait until tomorrow?"

Iluka was still shell-shocked, working her mouth silently as she tried to string her words together.

"Ludus isn't exactly the brightest at night anyway," Maya continued, offering a teasing smile. "If he goes over now, he'll probably rush the job and just have to redo the whole thing."

"Hey!"

Maya scrunched her nose at him, but her attention was mostly on Iluka. The hot-headed twin pouted, folding her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, I guess that's fine," she sighed. "You're probably right. He's pretty dense when he's tired."

"You know I don't _have _to help you, right?" Ludus raised his eyebrow pointedly. Iluka rolled her eyes, but there was a slight hesitation to her body language.

"Sorry Ludus," she mumbled, shuffling her feet almost imperceptibly. "I didn't mean to bug you while you're off."

Ludus's face split into a wide grin, surprise and relief flooding him all at once.

"It's okay." He squeezed Maya's hand in silent gratitude. "I'll check out your bed tomorrow morning, yeah? First thing."

Iluka nodded, pausing once again to offer a tight smile, and then retreating as fast as she could to the front door.

"She doesn't mean any harm," Siluka laughed, gathering her skirts in her hand to follow her sister. "She just doesn't realise how selfish she's being sometimes. And Ludus doesn't have it in him to remind her."

"I hope I didn't offend her…" Maya chewed her lip, looking to Siluka for some indication. "I wasn't trying to be rude."

"It takes a lot more than that to offend Iluka," Siluka promised, yawning. "But I'd better go make sure she didn't storm off to boss around someone else. G'night!"

The mellower twin winked at Maya before strolling off into the night, following the same path Iluka took.

Maya stared after them, replaying the interaction in her head. Suddenly she was terrified- had she overstepped? She hadn't really planned on saying anything, the objection just sort of slipped out. Would Ludus be upset with her? She spun to face him, an apology springing to her lips, when she was crushed in a friendly embrace.

"Ah, thank you," Ludus sighed, releasing her after a beat. Maya blanched, struck by the sudden display of affection. "The twins never listen to me when they're in the middle of a tirade. You just saved me from a very long night."

"You're not mad?" Maya pressed, noting that her hand was still clutched in Ludus's palm. She tried not to draw attention to it, hoping he wouldn't let go.

"Why would I be mad?" Ludus chuckled, "No one around here ever stands up for me, how could I be upset with you?"

Maya allowed herself a smile. It seemed as though she'd made the right decision.

"Well, it was no trouble at all," she dismissed, her heart falling a little as Ludus released her hand. She tried not to look too disappointed. "Any time you need someone in your corner, I'll be there!"

Ludus liked the sound of that, maybe a little too much. His cheeks pinked, not quite enough to be noticeable.

"You're really not like anyone else around here," he shook his head, regarding her fondly. "I mean, I'm close with everyone. The twins, Tigre, Shalk, Alma, they're all my family but… I don't know, there's something different about you. I'm more comfortable being myself."

"That makes me happy," Maya beamed, "I want you to be comfortable with me. You mean a lot to me, you know?"

"Well I am," he reassured her, trying to force his heart to ignore how happy he suddenly felt. Ludus reached out and tousled Maya's hair with his palm affectionately. "You mean a lot to me too. You're easily my favourite sister. And you're definitely the cutest."

Ludus didn't catch how Maya's face scrunched, like she'd tasted something sour.

"I should probably be heading home though," Maya announced, draining the rest of her cup in one sip. Ludus gathered the dishes, dumping them into the sink.

"Want me to walk you back?"

"That's okay," Maya shook her head, shouldering her bag. She was a little annoyed at being referred to as a sister again, but she did have an early morning. Getting a good night's sleep was pretty high on her list. "I'll catch up with you tomorrow!"

"Have a good night, My."

The night was crisp as she let the Inn door swing shut behind her. As much as Maya didn't like being alone, walks were okay. Especially when the weather was nice.

The weather was, of course, always nice in Lulukoko. She wished she could stroll down by the beach, but that was definitely asking too much. Just the distant sound of the crashing waves was unsettling her, and she was barely past the twins' house.

"Maya?"

She whirled, not expecting anyone to be out this late.

Iluka and Siluka were standing on their porch, waving her over to them.

Oh no.

"Can you come here?" Iluka requested. Maybe it was Maya's imagination, but she almost sounded a little embarrassed. "I just want to talk for a second, that's all. We won't keep you long."

"We have some snacks, if you want." Siluka chimed in. Maya was already making her way to the deck, her stomach tightening with nerves. Maybe Ludus and Siluka weren't angry, but that didn't mean Iluka wasn't.

"No thanks," Maya turned down politely, coming to rest at the base of the stairs. Iluka and Siluka took a seat at the top, bringing them to about eye level with Maya. She began speaking first, hoping to smooth the situation over before it turned into anything. "Listen, if this is about earlier, I didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings-"

"No, no," Iluka shook her head adamantly, trying a tentative smile. "It's not that. I'm glad you called me out. Ludus is such a robot sometimes, I forget that he's human like the rest of us."

"Not exactly like the rest of us," Siluka corrected, giggling.

"True, I'm shocked enough that he actually has a friend his own age besides us."

"We don't have any other friends either, Iluka."

Maya tried not to laugh.

"Anyway," Iluka muttered harshly, changing the subject. Siluka looked on in amusement. "I just wanted to say thank you. Ludus really does have a problem with overworking himself, and I know I don't make that any better… I'm just happy he has someone looking out for his wellbeing, even if he's not."

Instantly, Maya's anxiety dissipated. The last thing she wanted was to upset anyone- Maya liked the twins; she didn't want a rift to form between them.

"It's my pleasure," Maya insisted, a smile tugging at her lips. "I worry about him, and I want to make sure he's taking care of himself."

Iluka dipped her chin in agreement. Maya beamed.

"He worries about you too, you know," Siluka chimed in, popping a grape into her mouth. Maya briefly wondered where she got it from. "All the time. I think you're one of the most important people in the world to him."

"I- I wouldn't say that, exactly…" Maya stammered, feeling her cheeks pink.

"I would," Iluka sighed, taking the grape that her sister offered her. "Even if he is dense enough to call you a sister."

"He'll get there," Siluka grinned sleepily. "Maybe."

Maya wanted to argue against the hope, but the twins weren't really listening to her anyway. They were beginning to drone on about the various stupid things Ludus had done in the past, and while she wanted to listen, Maya really did have to head home.

"I'm sorry to just take off like this," she apologised, taking a step back, "but I have to get going."

"No problem," Siluka waved, pulling herself to her feet. "We should get some rest too. Thanks for talking with us, Maya."

"No, thank you," she promised, waving in return. "I'm glad you called me over. And, just so you know, I'm your friend too."

"Huh?" Iluka quired an eyebrow.

"You said before that you guys didn't have any other friends your own age besides Ludus," Maya reminded them, taking some backwards steps until she found the trail. "But that's not true. I'm your friend too!"

Before the twins could respond, Maya retreated down the path.

"Goodnight!"

The twins stared as Maya disappeared around the bend, the gentle ocean breeze stirring their skirts and hair. Iluka was the first to speak, throwing her shoulders up in a shrug.

"Well, I've decided," she announced, smirking. "I like her."

"You're only deciding that now?" Siluka giggled, pretending not to notice Ludus hovering around the entrance to the Inn. She suspected he'd been there a while, not close enough to hear their conversation, but curious all the same. "I've liked her for a long time."

Iluka dismissed her comment, making her way back into the house. Siluka looked up at the sky- the stars were a little wonky, making her pause. She saw Ludus check his phone once, twice, and then he seemed to make up his mind about something. He began to march down the path after Maya.

"I wonder what that's about," Siluka mused, twirling her hair around her finger. If she knew Ludus, it was nothing as extravagant and exciting as a midnight rendezvous, but she could always dream.

**Follow, Favourite, Review.**


	16. Free Falling

**Hello everyone! It's now time for one of my favourite love events ever, maybe across all Harvest Moon titles. Enjoy!**

Chapter Sixteen: Free Falling

The night sky stretched before her as Maya made her way home. It was late, and a little chilly with the breeze, but it was a beautiful evening. Maya felt her spirits lift with each and every step- ever since she left the twins' house, she couldn't stop smiling.

Her talk with Ludus's sisters had taken a huge weight off of her shoulders. Maya hated seeing the way Ludus got pushed around, but she never knew what she could do about it. Iluka and Siluka were his family, and she didn't want to overstep her bounds.

After tonight, she felt much better.

Maya may not always agree with the twins, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. She now knew she could talk to them, challenge them if needed, and their relationship would survive it. That knowledge was comforting, and she hoped they'd continue to grow even closer as time went on. Especially if she ever got the courage to ask Ludus out on a real date.

The sandy path was lit brightly by the full moon, energizing her. Maya trudged forward with confidence, her gait reflecting her mood; even though it was very late, it was light enough to see the ground clearly. She wasn't always the most graceful on uneven terrain, but tonight she wasn't worried.

Maya rounded the corner into the outskirts of Lulukoko. It always surprised her how the village went from a bustling metropolis to a ghost town in a matter of hours. It was like everyone had the same curfew, and they stuck to it obsessively. Maya didn't mind, she liked the peace and quiet.

Approaching the crossroads though, she realised that she wasn't quite as tired as she thought she was. Maybe when she got home, she could watch a movie or read a book, something to slow down her mind until she was relaxed enough to go to bed. Or maybe she could clean up a little around the pasture- Josie had a tendency to dig her hooves into the divots around the fence posts. Maya would just have to grab her shovel and-

A terrified, inhuman screech stopped her dead in her tracks. What the hell…?

The bridge was just nearing her sights when Maya heard the loud, distressed mewling coming from somewhere near the top of the embankment. She squinted into the dark, trying to distinguish natural deterioration in the sand from anything that wasn't supposed to be there. It sounded like an animal, but she couldn't quite see…

"Oh!"

Up on the cliff face, not too far from her, was a tiny orange tabby. The little cat was perched on big, flat rock jutting from the side of the embankment, just high enough to make jumping down difficult. Maya walked up to the steep hill, peering fondly at the cat, who was circling in one spot, yowling at the top of its lungs.

"Are you stuck, little guy?" Maya frowned. The cat certainly looked stuck; it repeatedly approached the edge of the rock, leaned down, stretched its paws as far as it could reach, and promptly gave up again. She surveyed the hill thoughtfully. It didn't look too hard to climb aside from some questionable sandy patches; she could probably make it up there without too much trouble.

"Hold on kitty," Maya huffed, gathering her skirts. She mounted the cliffside on her hands and knees, using her feet to find purchase. The little ledge was about twice her height from the ground, she only had to move a short distance to reach it. Maya had never had a cat, but she couldn't just abandon an animal in need. What if it was Josie up there?

Granted, a massive cow stuck on a hill would be a much bigger problem.

Footholds were not hard to find at first, but the closer she got to the ledge the sparser they became and the more frequent the sand patches appeared. Maya was nearly within reach of the cat now, she just needed one more little push. Her toe dug into a tiny crevice and she heaved herself up, but as she did the rock beneath her foot gave way.

Her stomach flipped.

Maya drove her fingers into the loose dirt, scrambling for friction. After what felt like an eternity of panic, she found another rock to steady herself on. Releasing her breath with a great huff, she flattened herself on the hill to collect her thoughts.

Ok, not as easy as she thought it would be.

Her heartbeat back to normal, Maya tried again. The rock she was standing on now barely budged under her weight; she was confident she could use it to push herself off of. But what would she hold onto next? Maya craned her neck back, looking for something to aim for, but it was difficult to see from her vantage point. What if she climbed back down and started again? She was pretty high up, but it would probably be much easier if she mapped out her route.

Determination renewed, Maya began to lower herself from the side of the cliff. She found some of the handholds she used before, balancing herself as she slipped her foot down to the next rock. The toe of her boot had barely touched down when the rock bearing most of her weight shuddered and fell. There was a sickening snap in her ankle as it rolled off of the cliff face, sending a sharp spike of pain up her leg.

Maya shrieked, doubling down on her handholds, but it was too late. The rock had triggered a micro landslide, sweeping the stable ground out from under her. To Maya's horror, the soil slipped from her grasp and she began to tumble.

"Maya!"

She almost didn't hear the shout above her own screaming. In a breath, Maya collided with something much softer than the ground, skittering along the sand at the base of the cliff. Dirt and rocks showered down after her, pelting her skin and leaving shallow scratches on her arms- but she wasn't falling alone. Someone cushioned her fall, catching her just before she struck the ground. They bumped against each other, settling in a tangled mess near the trail.

After some mangled coughing, Maya was able to open her eyes again. Her limbs were sore, and a couple of scratches were stinging horribly, but she was mostly okay. She was more worried about the person who-

"Are you okay?"

Maya looked down sharply. She knew that voice.

"Ludus!"

Embarrassment immediately flooded her. She didn't know where Ludus came from, but he was here and he'd caught her. He wasn't able to keep his balance, but he did break her fall. The two of them were sprawled in the sand, Maya held tightly against Ludus's chest as he shielded her, catching their breath and trying to regain their bearings.

"I'm so sorry!" she gasped, trying to lift herself off of Ludus. He held fast, not giving her any wiggle room to break free. "Did I hurt you?"

Ludus ignored her question.

"What were you thinking?!" Ludus demanded, his words fierce. Maya couldn't quite see his face from her position- she was lying flat on top of him, her cheek pressed against his torso, as he held her- but she could feel the rapid pounding of his heart. "Jesus Christ, Maya! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Ludus shifted beneath her, helping them both into a seated position. Maya bit her lip, her neck and cheeks flushing crimson as she failed to explain herself, but there was something else too. She'd never seen Ludus like this before. It made her heat flutter nervously, in the best way.

Ludus stared at her, his cherrywood coloured eyes hard and unyielding.

"I'm sorry," Maya murmured again, her throat tight. The longer she looked at him, the more she could see how scared Ludus was. His skin was almost pale, his breaths short and quick, and the muscles in his arms were tense and shaking. "I didn't mean- are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

Ludus's face softened, just a little.

"I'm fine," he promised, sighing. He reached out gently, wrapping his arms around her again and pulling her into his embrace. "I'm way more worried about you. Are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

"No, I'm okay." Maya insisted, knowing full well that was a lie. Her ankle was throbbing, and she hadn't tried to stand on it yet. She felt Ludus's shoulders relax.

"Honestly," Ludus huffed, tucking her head beneath his chin. Maya was thankful that he couldn't see her face- as the adrenaline from her fall left her body, she was struck by the sudden butterflies going wild in her stomach.

Ludus smelled of the sea, and faintly of wood. It was a clean smell, refreshing and comforting at the same time. Maya chewed distractedly on her cheek, a thrill running down her spine at how warm he was.

"What would I have done if you'd gotten yourself killed?" Ludus continued, finally releasing her. Maya's heart fell. "Goddess, My. Why the hell did you climb up there this late at night?"

Instantly, the butterflies stopped. When she was alone, climbing a cliff to rescue a cat seemed a perfectly logical thing to do. But now, faced with explaining herself, she faltered.

"There was… a cat." She admitted, her eyes drifting to the ground. "I thought it was stuck. I was trying to help it."

Ludus took a quick look around, his eyes spotting an orange tabby scampering up the path towards the shops.

"That cat?" he guessed, directing Maya's attention to the feline. She nodded, immediately pouting.

"He looked more stuck before…" she complained, trying to ignore Ludus's chuckle. At least he didn't seem angry anymore. She heard him scuffling, jumping to his feet and brushing the sand off of his shorts.

"Come on," Ludus sighed, extending his hand to help Maya up. "It's way too late for me to let you go home by yourself. I'll walk with you."

Maya's mind briefly flashed to her ankle, but she quickly wiped the thought away. If she let Ludus know she was hurt, she'd never hear the end of it. The farm wasn't very far, if she could stand up without drawing any suspicion, then she was pretty sure she'd be able to walk home. Then she could worry about tending to the injury later.

Maya smiled sheepishly, taking Ludus's hand and bracing herself on her good foot.

"And up we go," Ludus pulled her to her feet with ease, and for a fleeting moment Maya thought she'd done it. She adjusted her hold on his hand and started to take a tentative step after him. "You know, it's lucky I-"

Before she'd made it a full step, white hot pain burst through Maya's ankle. She squeaked out a barely suppressed cry, pitching violently forward as her foot crippled and balance abandoned her.

"Woah, hey." Ludus grunted, catching Maya against his chest. Her eyes were squeezed shut in pain, fighting back tears of shock. "What's wrong? Where are you hurt?"

Well, there was no hiding it now.

"My ankle," Maya admitted begrudgingly, unable to let go of Ludus's arms. She knew if she did, she'd only stumble again, and next time Ludus might just pick her up off the ground altogether. "I don't think it's broken, but I'm not sure."

She heard Ludus's exasperated sigh from deep in his chest. Maya blushed, hyper aware of all the ways she was currently touching him. Maybe now wasn't exactly the best time to be smitten, but her arms, her torso, even parts of her legs were all pressed against the warmth of Ludus's body. It was impossible to ignore.

"I'll help you home," Ludus said, more gently this time. His arm shifted to wrap around Maya's waist, pulling her snugly against his side.

"Th-This isn't necessary," Maya stuttered nervously, trying to show him that she was capable of standing on her own. She failed of course, but Ludus expected that. He held onto her, gripping her tighter when she tried to move away.

"You can't make it home in this state," He laughed, some of his easy demeanor returning. As flustered as Maya was, she was glad of that. "Just shut up and let me help my little sister, will you?"

Maya bristled. Now? Of all times?

Annoyance pulsed through her veins, loosening her tongue.

"Oh fine," Maya huffed, not bothering to keep the bitterness from her voice. "Help me out, _big bro_."

Ludus straightened, obviously surprised. Maya felt some satisfaction at that.

"Big bro?" He repeated, his distaste for the moniker clear in his dubious tone. He chuckled nervously, trying to hide his sudden discomfort. "I know I said you could think of me as a brother, but really?"

"You just called me your little sister," Maya fired back, fixing him with a triumphant glare. "How is what I said any different?"

Ludus rolled his eyes. Maya was obviously teasing him, but he wasn't sure if that made him feel better or worse. He didn't have time to dwell on it, though. Maya's good leg had begun to shake from the effort of supporting her full weight.

"You're more like the twins than I thought you were," he muttered, nudging Maya's arm. "Come on, put your arm around _big bro's_ shoulders."

Ludus made a face like he'd eaten something sour. The words sounded so foreign on his tongue that Maya couldn't help herself- she burst out laughing at him, all of her annoyance evaporating at once.

"Wow, you really hate that," she giggled, feeling a spark of hope for the first time in weeks. "Like, _really _hate that."

Ludus was laughing too, mostly because Maya's joy was infectious. He secured her arm around his neck, shifting as much of her weight as he could onto his own.

"Yeah, on second thought," He chuckled, carefully helping her down the gentle slope of the hill and back onto the beaten trail. "That's a big 'No'. If you need a pet name for me, can you pick something else?"

"Sure thing," Maya giggled, her heart fluttering every time she felt Ludus lift most of her weight over a rough patch of terrain. It was easy to forget how strong he was. "As long as you don't call me your sister anymore."

"Sounds like a fair trade," Ludus agreed, though the intentions behind the exchange both frightened and excited him. He was probably reading too much into it, but Maya asking not to be called his sister made his stomach tighten for reasons he couldn't explain.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Maya asked as they made their way along, slowly but surely. She hadn't had a chance to think on it until now, but when she left the Inn, Ludus had been going to bed. How did he end up coming to her rescue?

"I saw the twins flag you down as you were leaving and I got worried," he explained, steadying her over a slight incline, "I wanted to make sure they didn't upset you. Iluka has a lot of trouble thinking before she speaks sometimes."

"They didn't upset me," Maya assured him, "we had a great talk. The twins care about you a lot."

"I know they do," Ludus smiled, "I care about them too. They can just be a lot to handle."

"Isn't that how siblings work?"

Ludus agreed, the two of them falling into a comfortable silence as they walked. It appeared as though he was nervous for no reason after all. He should've trusted the twins more.

Still, he'd hate to think what could've happened had he not decided to run after Maya.

Ludus frowned. He didn't think he'd ever been so frightened as when he'd seen Maya slip. He just reacted, darting forward to catch her with no regard for anything else. It wasn't panic, exactly, but the thought of her getting hurt had just… crushed him.

Ludus fell into a deeper silence, contemplating.

He knew he should stop thinking about the what ifs. He'd made it in time, and the mix of emotions Ludus felt when Maya fell into his arms was nothing he'd ever experienced before- relief, panic, fear, desperation, all rolled into one storm in his chest. Everything happened so fast, but he didn't think he'd ever forget that feeling.

Suddenly his mind conjured a different memory that was sure to stick with him, one that Ludus tried to push away but found the task to be impossible. He hadn't meant to hold onto her like that after he caught her, but she was just so small and perfect, he did it without thinking.

"You're awfully quiet," Maya commented just as they were reaching her farm. Ludus had been lost in thought since the bridge, and he hadn't noticed that neither of them had said a word since.

"Sorry," He laughed, offering her a comforting squeeze. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Maya pushed, breathing hard with the effort of her extreme limp.

"You're very slender," Ludus mused, not pausing to think about the words as they left his mouth. "I was expecting you to be a bit bulkier, what with all your farm work, but you're very small. And soft."

A deep, red blush stretched across Maya's face, evident even in the dark. Ludus realised what he'd said, a jolt of panic nearly choking him.

"Jeez, what am I saying?" He laughed, trying to break some of the tension. Why the hell did he have to go and say _that?_ "Don't mind me, I'm just… tired. And rambling."

"Well..." Maya bit her lip, "Thank you, I think."

Ludus resolved not to say anything else until they were at Maya's door, which thankfully didn't take too long. He didn't trust himself after that little slip.

"I can take it from here I think," Maya assured him, reaching into her pocket for her keys. With Ludus still supporting her, she pushed the door open and prepared to take over her own weight.

"Are you sure?" Ludus prompted, holding his arms steady as Maya squirmed into a more favourable position. "I can help you inside."

"No, that's okay," Maya insisted, taking a tentative step on her own. It was only a couple of inches, but it was progress. After everything they'd been through tonight, Maya didn't want to risk making a bigger fool of herself. The least she could do was make it inside her own house. "I think I can take it from-"

Maya made it exactly one full step before she tripped again, her ankle giving way to the light pressure she tried to put on it. Ludus reacted quickly, gathering her in his arms as she gripped tightly to him, trying to steady herself.

"If I let you go now," Ludus scolded, shifting Maya in his embrace until they were chest to chest, her arms hooked around his neck. "You'll only hurt yourself more. Come on, let's get you inside."

Maya's proximity unnerved him. His mind was still caught on the feeling of having her in his arms, and the softness of her slender body in his grasp was in the forefront of his thoughts now. It made his cheeks burn.

Maya pouted, but she didn't try to argue with him. Instead, she reached behind her and pushed her door further open, waiting for Ludus to readjust her however he thought would be best to get both of them through the door with as little incident as possible.

The problem was, he hadn't thought that far. Maya's face was only inches from his own, her grey eyes shining brightly in the moonlight, her cheeks flushed from the effort of moving with only one usable leg. How had he supported her before? He suddenly couldn't remember. All he could think about was how beautiful she was.

Without pausing to consider what he was doing, Ludus hoisted her in the air, hooking her legs around his hips and securing his grip beneath her thighs. It was, perhaps, the worst way he could have proceeded, but his muddled brain couldn't come up with a better idea.

Maya squeaked again, in surprise as oppose to pain, and tightened her arms around Ludus's neck.

"What are you doing?" She gasped, not used to being lifted in any capacity. While it was unsettling, Maya couldn't say she felt like Ludus would drop her. His grip was strong and firm.

"The doorway is too small to go through side by side," He muttered, answering as though that had been his reasoning all along. "It'll just be for a second, hold on."

Ludus quickly marched through the porch, being careful not to walk into anything that might hurt Maya, and headed straight for her bed. He needed to put her down as fast as possible, before his mind got too carried away and his body betrayed him.

"Is this good?" he stammered, stopping just short of her nightstand. Maya nodded mutely, shifting in his arms and preparing to be put on her own two feet. Ludus let her legs slip from his grasp, easing her down.

Maya's toes touched the floor gently, slowly taking on her weight again. Ludus held on, patiently waiting for her to regain her balance as he steadied her.

Her body was still pressed firmly against his, spreading a furious blush down Maya's neck. She didn't think Ludus could see it in the dim lamplight, but she kept her head tilted down just in case.

"Are you going to be ok now?" Ludus asked, his voice low. Maya shivered as his breath washed over her neck, raising goosebumps on her arms.

"Yes," She insisted, her hands releasing their hold on Ludus's shoulders. Maya resisted the urge to toy with his hair, or trace patterns over the taut muscles of his arms. He was so painfully attractive, and it took all of her strength to pull away from him.

Ludus didn't look convinced, but he knew he couldn't stay there all night. He waited a moment to make sure Maya wouldn't tumble over, and took a step backwards.

"Don't hesitate to call me if you need any help," He told her seriously, reluctant to leave her alone while hurt like this. "I'll be here as fast as I can, ok?"

Maya nodded. He wasn't sure what exactly possessed him in the next moment, but in a bold act of affection Ludus bent his head and pressed a fleeting kiss on Maya's forehead before he departed, his cheeks nearly as red as hers now.

What on earth was he thinking? Ludus took long, determined steps as he made his way home from Maya's. The air was chilled again tonight, sticking to his sweaty skin with determination. Carrying Maya home had been easy, barely even any effort. This was nervous sweat.

Ludus hadn't bothered to think before he spoke, which was always dangerous when he was with Maya, but now he couldn't get the thought of her out of his head. Yeah, he'd just embarrassed the hell out of himself and he'd be cringing about that for weeks, but he could still feel her in his arms and _that _was taking precedent over everything else.

She was just so perfect.

Ludus felt his heart thump. Maya's body was petite and light, nothing at all like he'd been expecting. Sure, she had some muscles, but they were lean and smooth, and hidden by some surprising curves. Ludus remembered the way his hand cupped her waist, how she'd fit into his arms. It's like he was made to hold her.

"Oh Goddess, what am I doing?"

Ludus shook his head hard, nearly stumbling over a rock in the path. He couldn't be thinking like this! Maya was his friend, his sister, for crying out loud-

He stopped himself, straightening.

Ludus thought back to earlier, when she'd asked him not to call her that anymore. At first, he'd been a little disappointed; maybe she didn't like him as much as he thought she did, but then a spark of hope had entered his mind. Maybe there was another reason she didn't want to be called his sister. Maybe…

No, that was impossible. Ludus was terrible at reading these kinds of situations, so he was probably just looking too much into it. But then she _had _made that joke about his other nickname for her.

My. Ludus really and truly hadn't meant it as anything but a shortened version of her name. Maya was the one who added all the other possible meanings, not him, but… well, Ludus couldn't say he hadn't been thinking about it.

What _would _the rest of the nickname be? Maya was pretty close to the mark when she suggested 'my friend', but that wasn't quite right. Ludus bit his lip. No, he knew exactly what he'd want it to be, and he could never tell her. But he could think it, just to himself, just when he was alone. Maya's last guess had been right on the money.

My girl.

Ludus tested the words in his mind, and his stomach immediately did a flip. Yes, that was the one. Maya was his girl, maybe not in a romantic sense exactly, but he was looking out for her. Ludus had made himself responsible for her, not that he'd ever force that notion on her. If Maya gave him any indication that she wanted him to back off or give her some space, he'd do it no questions asked. But for now, he liked how the thought made him feel.

Ludus's mind drifted back to the way she'd clung to him, the way she leaned so willingly into his touch, and let himself believe for a second that she needed him and, more importantly, that she wanted to.

Ah, what was he getting himself into?

**Follow, favourite, review!**


	17. Lending a Helping Hand

**Welcome back readers! After a few Ludus-centric chapters for the last few weeks, Maya is going to spend some more time with Lisette. Enjoy!**

Chapter Seventeen: Lending a Helping Hand

"Shoot!"

Maya sucked in a breath as she tried- and failed- to lead Josie out of her barn for the third time that morning. Her ankle was on fire from her fall the night before; it had taken her an hour to get ready, thirty minutes to get from her house to the barn, and now she was finally stuck.

"Sorry Josie," Maya sighed, patting the cow comfortingly. She was mooing softly, impatient but somehow understanding of the situation. "I'll figure this out, I promise."

As much as she hated to admit it, her first thought had been to call Ludus. He'd been on her mind constantly as of late, and with the way he held her yesterday… well, Maya was having trouble thinking too much about anything else.

However, she'd already been speaking to Ludus that morning. He was on a job out of town, and while he messaged regularly to check up on her, making sure she wasn't overexerting herself, he wasn't in a position to come over and help. Maya didn't doubt for a second that he'd come home immediately if she told him she needed him, but she couldn't do that. There were plenty of other people around that she could reach out to.

Speaking of which, Maya pulled her phone out of her dress pocket.

Ludus had texted her again, asking her if she was in much pain. She'd lied to him a little bit, telling him that she was getting around just fine and was already resting. Maya knew if she told him the truth, he'd only worry more.

Uncle Frank was the first person that popped into her head after Ludus, but telling him she was hurt would be far worse than Ludus knowing. He'd come over immediately, park himself on her farm, and not leave until she was 100% better. Maya didn't need that kind of attention, as much as she appreciated his concern for her.

Maya bit her lip, thinking.

Hector would probably be close by, but she didn't feel like she knew him well enough to ask. Yuzuki also lived fairly close, but there was his health to think about. Maya wouldn't feel right asking him to help with such a silly favor.

She glanced down at her phone, checking the time. Wayne would still be out on deliveries; if he was near the farm then maybe he could stop in for a second, just long enough to help her get the gate open. That wouldn't take up much of his time, as long as he wasn't behind already. Decided, she found his contact and pressed 'call'.

"Howdy, Maya!" Wayne greeted, his voice chipper even through the phone line. "How's it hangin?"

"Hey Wayne," she smiled, nerves sprouting in her stomach. She really hated asking for help, but she was stuck. "Are you busy?"

"Just started my Lulukoko route," he grunted. There was a muffled sound, like he was juggling multiple packages in his arms, which he probably was, before he spoke again. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it," Maya dismissed quickly. If he was only starting his route in Lulukoko then he wouldn't be coming back this way for at least a few hours. "I was just wondering if you'd be near the farm anytime soon, but it's no big deal!"

"Somethin the matter?" Wayne's voice got much louder, like he pressed the phone closer to his mouth. "Hang on a sec."

Maya waited, listening to Wayne chat with a customer. She could hear him pretty well, but she couldn't make out who he was talking to. The only thing she knew for certain was that it was a female voice answering him.

"Still there, Maya?" Wayne returned with a chuckle, "I didn't lose ya?"

"No, I'm still here," she grinned, "but I'll let you get back to work. I just wanted to check, that's all."

"Do you need help or anything?" Wayne insisted, not quite letting her hang up yet. "I can swing by in about two hours if you- hey!"

There was a sudden commotion on the other end, one that echoed so loudly Maya had to hold her cell away from her ear. When it settled, she could make out Wayne laughing and half-heartedly complaining in the background.

"Maya, is that you?" The person on the phone now was definitely not Wayne, but Maya recognised the voice instantly.

"Hi Caolila," she giggled, shaking her head at Josie. The cow didn't seem to follow what was going on, but that wasn't exactly a surprise. "Had some new stock come in today?"

"Are you okay, honey?" Caolila ignored her question, barrelling through to the point. "I spoke to Ludus on his way out this morning. Are you in much pain?"

Maya cringed. Of course, she'd fully expected Ludus to tell his Nana and the twins what happened, but she was hoping that would be the end of her embarrassment. Looked like the cat was out of the bag.

"I'm okay," she answered as honestly as she could. Lying to Ludus was one thing, but Caolila was terrifying in the most maternal way possible. Maya felt like if she was caught lying to her, she'd somehow be grounded. "I'm a little slow, but I'm getting by."

"What happened?" Wayne was in the background, hovering near Caolila as she hogged his phone. "Did I miss something?"

"She fell off the cliffside last night and hurt her ankle," Caolila hushed him, returning her attention to Maya. "Do you need help? Is anyone there with you?"

"How in the Sam hill did she fall off a cliff?"

Wayne's incredulous laugh cut off abruptly, followed by a grunted apology. Maya rolled her eyes.

"It's just me here," Maya explained, trying to make her words light, "I was hoping Wayne was near by so he could help me get Josie out to pasture, but it's no big deal!"

"Have you called Ludus?" Caolila fumbled with something on the other end, making it difficult to hear Wayne's increasingly amused questions. "Oak Tree isn't too far from here, I'm sure he'd pop right back if you-"

"No! I mean-" Maya bit her tongue, bringing her voice back down to a normal octave. "No, I haven't called him. He did more than enough last night, I don't want to bother him while he's out on a job."

"I'll bother him," Caolila chirped, "you hang in there, honey, I'll call him right now and get him back here lickity-split."

"Caolila, that's really not-"

"Zahau is out with Haulani," she said, apparently answering something Wayne asked. "I've got to watch the stall, but if Ludus can't get back here before break then I'll head over."

"Caolila-"

"Can I have my phone back please?" Wayne's voice got louder then, having regained possession of his own cell. "Maya?"

"Hi Wayne."

"Did you try calling Brad?" He muttered something to Caolila, sounding like 'hold your horses'. "He's not usually too busy in the mornings."

"It's just about to hit lunch rush," Maya had seen Brad and Carrie during their preparations before, she couldn't possibly interrupt that, "I wouldn't want to pull him away from the restaurant now."

"Good point," Wayne hummed in thought. Suddenly there was a loud snap through the phoneline. "Oh! Jesus H Christ, I completely forgot! Lis is off today."

"Lis?" Maya scrunched her nose, realising with a jolt that he was talking about Lisette. "She's not working?"

"Free as a bird," Wayne confirmed. "Give her a call, she'll be over there faster than you can say 'purple hippopotamus'."

"Why would I say 'purple hippopotamus'?"

"You just did, didn't you?"

Maya couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks, Wayne. I'll call her now. But- um…" she hesitated, unsure if she should go ahead with the rest of her thought. After a beat, she decided it was too late to turn back now. "Could you try and convince Caolila not to tell Ludus about this? He's worried enough as it is."

"Already on it, darlin'," Wayne assured her. "I just told her Shalk and Alma are throwing around a dead jellyfish on the beach and she took off like a rocket. Calling Ludus is the farthest thing from her mind."

"You're the best!"

"I know." He chuckled, and Maya could hear his footsteps as he moved on to his next stop. "Let me know if you need anything else though, y'hear? I'll be done work by about 3."

"I'll be fine," Maya promised, "but I'll keep that in mind. See ya later!"

"Take care, darlin'!"

Maya let her phone fall into her lap with a relieved sigh. Caolila was a force to be reckoned with, absolutely, but her children always took priority. She didn't have to worry about word getting back to Ludus for at least a little while longer.

Instead, Maya picked up her phone and called Lisette. She wasn't planning to do much work at all on the farm today- just watering her crops and putting Josie out to pasture, so Lisette wouldn't need to do a lot. Just help her get the gate open.

Lisette picked up on the third ring. Maya asked if she was busy, explained the situation, and settled in to wait for her friend.

.

"It's so swollen, Maya," Lisette fretted, helping her back inside. Maya limped over to the dining room chairs, falling into the seat with less grace than she would've liked. "Your poor ankle. I bet it hurts like the devil."

"It wasn't too bad this morning," Maya assured her, lifting her leg up to rest it on the chair next to her. Lisette bustled over to the fridge, getting them both a glass of water. "It's definitely throbbing now though."

"I wish you'd called me sooner," Lisette set the waters down on the table, seating herself across from Maya. "I would've come straight over after breakfast. I didn't have any plans for the day."

"I thought I could manage," Maya admitted, taking a sip. After Maya called Lisette, it only took about twenty minutes for her to show up, already worrying over her. Together they'd been able to put Josie out to pasture, water the gardens, and make it back into the house by early afternoon.

"I'm surprised Ludus isn't here, actually." Lisette gave Maya a knowing look, one that made the farmer blush. Lisette wasn't wrong; she knew Ludus would be here if she'd told him the truth earlier. "Does he know you hurt yourself?"

"Oh, he knows," Maya laughed, chewing her lip in embarrassment. Enough people knew now that she didn't feel the need to downplay what happened; she told Lisette the whole story, from her fall, to him catching her, bringing her home, and the sweet way he'd kissed her forehead before he left. Lisette listened with an increasingly sly grin, nearly bouncing in her seat by the time Maya was finished.

"He's out of town on a job," Maya explained, taking another sip of her water. "Otherwise I'm sure he'd be here, if the amount of texts I've gotten from him are any indication."

"What's he texting you about?" Lisette leaned forward across the table, as if she could see Maya's phone from that angle.

"Just checking up on me." She pulled out her phone and scrolled through the messages, responding to his latest one. Ludus seemed to be getting more worried as the day went on, so she'd been forced to tell him that Lisette was there helping her. It had the dual effect of reassuring him that she was getting the help she needed, but also annoying him that she'd lied to him about how much pain she was in.

"He's so sweet," Lisette sighed, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger. "Why aren't you two dating again?"

"Because every time I try to push it, he comes back with the 'sister' thing?"

The girls laughed, but Maya did make sure to point out how she thought she'd put a stop to that the night before too. Lisette seemed to chew on that for a minute, considering the situation.

"I know I've said it before, but I really think you should just ask him on a real date," she concluded, finishing off her glass of water. "I bet he'd say yes. He treats you like so much more than a friend, no matter what he says about the whole family thing. And-" Lisette narrowed her eyes playfully at Maya, waggling her finger in her general direction. "Don't think I haven't noticed that little sparkly thing on your neck. You didn't have that the last time we hung out."

Maya's hand went immediately to the pumpkin necklace, smiling wistfully as she ran her fingers over it. The pendant was now a permanent part of her daily outfit- she never left the house without it.

"He bought it for me in Tsuyukusa," she confirmed, to a delighted squeal from Lisette, "I was having a terrible day, and he wanted to cheer me up."

"Oh my _gosh_," Lisette groaned, clapping excitedly. "He's so in love with you. You have to ask him out- you _have _to!"

Maya giggled, but she couldn't deny that the thought had crossed her mind a few times too.

"I…" she bit her lip, feeling her cheeks turn a bright red. "I think maybe… I will, actually. Just not yet!" she amended before Lisette got too excited, holding her hands up in front of her defensively. "I like where we are right now, and I took a risk with the sister thing last night. I don't want to ruin what we have because I'm misinterpreting his feelings. I'm going to wait a little longer first."

"If you wait too long, I'm going to do it for you." Lisette crossed her arms over her chest, huffing. "I feel like I'm watching a movie and the main leads won't _just kiss already._"

"You're one to talk!" Maya flipped the script, raising an eyebrow at Lisette. "Don't you see Wayne like… every day now, _Lis_?"

"Well-" Lisette turned as red as a tomato, squirming in her chair. Maya held her hard stare, refusing to let up. She clearly wasn't expecting Maya to know about her new nickname. "It's not like that… exactly…"

"No, no, of course not," Maya rolled her eyes, "he just comes to your shop every day after he's finished his rounds to chat with you, help you around the store, have dinner with you, you know. Normal platonic friend stuff."

"It could be normal platonic friend stuff," Lisette argued, pouting. "He hasn't specifically asked me on a date or anything yet."

"You know he won't," Maya countered. She kept a little candy dish with mints in it at the centre of her dining room table whenever she could, which she pushed towards Lisette after taking one herself. "Wayne has a reputation, he knows that. He probably thinks if he asks you out, you won't take him seriously."

Lisette opened her mouth to argue, but snapped it shut again just as quickly. Maya had a point, after all. She probably wouldn't take him seriously, even after all the time they spent together.

"I guess I see your point," Lisette murmured, chewing thoughtfully on the mint. "But I can't ask him out. What if he laughs at me?"

"Wayne wouldn't laugh at you." Maya squeezed her own fingers under the table. It was difficult, knowing that both Wayne and Lisette had feelings for one another, but not being able to tell them. "He's too kind. If _anything, _he'd let you down gently, but there's no way he'd do that. I'm telling you," Maya continued in a rush, stopping Lisette from interrupting her, "if you asked him out tomorrow, you and Wayne would be a couple by the end of the week. If I had money, I'd bet on it."

Lisette giggled, warmed by the idea, but not willing to accept Maya's challenge just yet. Instead she sighed, resting her chin in her hands.

"We're hopeless, aren't we?"

"Now that's something we can agree on."

They grinned at each other, the conversation naturally steering to Lisette's shop and the new inventory that Wayne had been helping her sort. She had an entire new shelving unit set up that Maya hadn't seen yet, and was in the process of decorating it.

"I actually brought some of my things with me," Lisette admitted, nodding to the bags she'd carried to Maya's farm. They were stuffed to the point of overflowing, leaves and petals scattered everywhere. "I didn't know how much work you had to do, so I brought them in case you were bored and wanted to help me."

"I'd love to help!" Maya shifted in her chair, adjusting her leg and placing it back on the floor as gently as she could. Lisette dragged the bags over and explained what she wanted to do, which was essentially a form of wreath weaving but on a smaller scale. Maya watched her make a few, doing her best to keep up, until she felt comfortable enough to try one on her own.

"Your garden is looking great by the way," Lisette mentioned after a couple of wreaths had piled up on the table. Maya was still struggling with her first one, but she thought she was getting the technique down. "I'm super impressed!"

"Thanks," Maya did a little cheer as she finished the first wreath, setting it on top of Lisette's three. "I'm a little worried about the strawberries though. One plant isn't growing well; I'm not sure if I'll get any berries off of it."

"Sometimes you get duds," Lisette reassured her, "it's not your fault. Just don't use the same seeds next season. I'm sure Frank could get you some from plants he's grown in the past. It's best to use seeds from plants that you've grown yourself, that way you know they have good genes."

"Plants have genes?" Maya frowned, eying her wreath. It was a little misshapen, so she tried again.

"Of course they do," Lisette laughed. "Plants are living things, just like animals. You breed a prize-winning cow in much the same way that you cultivate prize-winning plants; nutrients, environment, love, and traceable genetics. It's the same concept."

"I've never thought about it that way before," Maya admitted. While gardening was still a little foreign to her, what Lisette said made sense. "So, I should take my best fruit, and use those seeds to plant next year?"

"Exactly!"

Maya couldn't even begin to comprehend how Lisette knew so much about plants. She didn't think she would know that much about farming if she were doing it for 20 years, let alone the comparatively short amount of time Lisette had owned her flower shop. She even had knowledge of plants she didn't sell, and had never sold before. Maya had trouble wrapping her head around that.

Her phone buzzed, making the whole table vibrate.

"Better respond quick," Lisette teased, barely looking up from her work. "Your boyfriend will worry."

"He already worries too much," Maya rolled her eyes, "and he's not my boyfriend."

"Yet."

Maya stuck her tongue out at Lisette, but opened Ludus's message anyway.

_How are you feeling?_

Maya smiled. It wasn't the first time he'd asked, but she was sure he'd ask again before she went to bed that night.

_Little sore, little swollen, but I'm resting!_

There was no point in trying to downplay it anymore, she'd told him she asked Lisette to come over and help her. He would know that if she did that, she must really be in some pain.

_You'd better be. _He added an angry face, trying to intimidate her into listening. Maya giggled, making Lisette raise an eyebrow at her. She didn't say anything though, just continued weaving.

_And if I don't? _Maya responded with a winking face, teasing him a little.

_I'm already coming over there tomorrow, _Ludus responded, _don't make me lock you in your own house._

_Ooh, scary._

_I'll tie you down if I have to_

Maya's cheeks flushed. She knew that Ludus hadn't meant it the way she was suddenly picturing, but the thought definitely crossed her mind once… or twice.

"Ooh, what did he say?" Lisette asked, putting down the flowers she was using. "Your face got all red."

Maya showed her the texts, which Lisette promptly read. She began to giggle, taking Maya's phone from her. "You gotta say something flirty back. I mean, it's right there!"

"What do I say?" Maya fidgeted nervously. She could think of a few things, but they were either too obvious or too subtle. There didn't seem to be a good in-between.

"What about this?" Lisette tapped out a message, but didn't send it. Instead she handed Maya back her phone for approval. Maya read the text and snorted.

"Lisette!" she laughed, shaking her head. "You know what? I'm going for it."

_Is that a threat or a promise?_

She took out the winking face Lisette had added, but otherwise kept the text the same. Ludus took a beat longer to respond this time, which made Maya's heart leap into her throat, but Lisette insisted it was a good thing.

When he finally did answer, Maya didn't know what to think.

_I guess you'll find out tomorrow_

"What did he say? What did he say?" Lisette scanned the text over Maya's shoulder, squealing as she got to the end. "Maybe Wayne and I shouldn't come over in the morning."

"You guys were coming over tomorrow morning?" Maya tilted her head, trying to ignore the butterflies raging in her stomach. Lisette nodded, picking up her flowers again.

"Ludus has work tomorrow right?" she mused, "Wayne and I can come help you out with your chores in the morning, then I thought we could all have lunch together or something. But after that text, I'm thinking we'll make ourselves scarce long before Ludus shows up."

She punctuated her statement with a wink, which Maya ignored.

"You guys don't need to come over again," she insisted, "I'm sure I'll be a lot better tomorrow."

"We want to help." Lisette held up her palm to stop Maya from arguing further. "Now knock it off. And hand me that hydrangea."

Maya could see there was no point in trying to dissuade her, so she simply did as she was told. Having Lisette as a friend was more than she'd ever expected when she moved to the farm, and with Ludus, Wayne, Brad, Carrie, the twins, and well… everyone, really, Maya was overwhelmed with love and appreciation.

Before she'd moved her, she struggled to name one person she could call a true friend. Now, she had too many to list. It was a strange, humbling feeling. Maya was so happy she'd chosen to make this her home.

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	18. Ticking Clock

**Hey everyone! We're going to push things a little this chapter, so enjoy!**

Chapter Eighteen: Ticking Clock

_See you in a bit!_

Ludus read the text message again as he finished his work for the day. He'd been worrying about Maya since he woke that morning, after a fitful night of sleep to boot. What if she fell again? What if she couldn't get to her phone? What if she needed help? Yes, she'd asked Lisette for help yesterday, but he highly doubted she'd do that again today.

Thoughts along those lines had been circling Ludus's head for hours. Whenever she took just a little too long to respond to his messages, his blood pressure went up astronomically until he heard from her again. He was stressing himself out, he knew, but he couldn't help it. Caolila flagged him down on his way home the day before and told him about her conversation with Wayne and Maya, which only made Ludus worry more. If Maya was in enough pain yesterday to reach out to more than one person, then she was more hurt than he thought she was.

His day was busy, at least. Ludus was nearly overrun with business, not that he was complaining too much. On the contrary, normally he welcomed days like this, but today all Ludus wanted was to finish up so he could go check on Maya.

God, if she knew how much he was obsessing over it, she'd think he was crazy.

_Was _he crazy?

Tototara seemed to think so, but not exactly the kind of crazy Ludus was leaning towards. She was watching him for the better part of the morning, taking note whenever he checked his phone (which was an embarrassingly high number of times). Eventually, she couldn't bite back her comments anymore.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Maya," he answered absently, typing out a response to a horribly unfunny joke she'd sent him. "She hurt her foot the other night. I'm just checking up on her."

"For the hundredth time since you woke up." Tototara grinned wickedly, carefully folding her laundry. It was towel day today. "And probably not the last before you go to bed tonight."

Ludus didn't miss the heavy implications in her tone. He frowned, glancing over his shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean, Nana?" Ludus quirked a brow, eying his Grandmother suspiciously. He didn't like the mischievous lilt in her voice as she hummed; it was never a good thing for whoever was on the receiving end.

"I think you know exactly what I mean," Tototara tutted, "you're just afraid to admit it."

"I'm really not in the mood for riddles today," Ludus sighed, "can we skip to the part where you tell me what I'm doing wrong?"

Tototara rolled her eyes, dropping another folded towel onto her growing pile.

"It's hardly a riddle, Ludus," she shook her head. "You're absolutely smitten with that girl."

"I am not!" Ludus exclaimed in sudden shock, upset by how much he sounded like Shalk. He shook it off just as quickly, drawing his focus back to cleaning his work bench. "Maya is a very good friend. She's like family."

"Pish," Tototara spat. "You've been miserable all day, and I'd bet my right hand I know exactly why."

"I'm just tired, Nana," Ludus insisted, unsettled by how on the mark she was. Not much slipped by Tototara, no matter how innocent she seemed. "I didn't sleep well, and I've been busy. That's all."

"Busy deluding yourself maybe," Tototara muttered, although Ludus didn't quite catch it.

She was right, after all. He had been in a terrible mood all day. He was distracted, sore, and tired, and the only thing he wanted to do was leave- something he never felt about work. Ludus didn't have the luxury of indulging himself though, he had responsibilities to take care of. He had a job.

A job that he hated at the moment, but a job.

"You're swinging to the left."

Ludus completely missed the chunk of wood he'd been about to split, his ax veering to the left side. It was only a small log, one he wanted to use for his next furniture project, but he shouldn't have missed. He shot a poisonous glare at it.

"Your shoulder hurting today?" Tototara pushed. Having finished the laundry, now she was just watching. Ludus did his best to ignore her calculating stare.

"No more than usual," he shrugged, but that wasn't entirely true. He hadn't slept well as he said, and a lot of his work for the day had been physically demanding. His good muscles were screaming at him, so his bad shoulder was practically on fire. Before he'd realised what was happening, Tototara was at his work bench.

"Why don't you head over to the farm?" she prodded, taking the ax from his sweating hands. "I'll talk to Caolila about her order, she doesn't need it today anyway. You take a break and go hang out with your friend."

Ludus wanted to argue, but he couldn't deny that that's what he wanted too. He wasn't in the mood for work, or company, or doing much of anything. All he wanted to do was go over to Maya's, sit down, and be with her. Just for a little while. Just to make sure she was alright.

"Yeah, okay," he agreed, trying to ignore Tototara's knowing smirk. Why did he care what she thought anyway? She was his Nana, and he valued her opinion of course, but his relationship with Maya was his business and no one else's.

Well, except perhaps Maya.

"I'll see you later," she waved, sending him off with a smile that was far too innocent to be just that.

.

Ludus was still bothered as he crossed the bridge that left Lulukoko.

His Nana had a way with words, that's for sure. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about Maya, and the implications Tototara had left him with.

How did she always manage to get in his head like that? Was it a grandmother thing? Ludus didn't know, but he cursed whatever the reason was.

_Did _he like Maya? It was… possible, he supposed, but he couldn't. Maya was his friend, nothing more. Besides, what did it matter if he liked her? She surely didn't like him, not like that. Why would she? She was so kind and beautiful; she could have anyone she wanted. Why would she ever pick him?

Ludus kicked a rock clear of his path as he walked, thinking hard.

She _was _beautiful… her smiling face flashed across his mind, making him blush. Ludus wasn't completely blind, he knew an attractive woman when he saw one. Maya was by far the most attractive woman he'd ever seen; he loved the way her auburn curls bounced around her face, the way her bright, grey eyes blinked up at him while they talked, the way her cheeks pinked when she was embarrassed or laughing. Just thinking about her made his heart stutter.

Maya could have absolutely anyone she wanted. She'd never want someone like him.

So, it didn't matter if he liked her or not. It wasn't going to happen, and the sooner everyone accepted that, then the sooner Ludus could clear his head.

He slowed as he reached the crossroads, his eyes catching on one of the dips in the trail he'd lifted Maya over the other night. Ludus stared at it, reminded again of how her body had felt in his arms. His throat tightened, remembering how soft she was.

He'd give _anything _to hold her like that again. Would she let him? Maybe. Ludus was actually inclined to think that she would, given how physical their friendship already was. She might not even bat an eye.

The thought gave him hope; hope for what, he wasn't quite sure, but it did lift his mood. He pulled his phone out again, checking to make sure Maya hadn't messaged him in his short walk over here. She hadn't, but he scrolled up through their messages anyway to make sure he didn't miss a reason that he shouldn't come over early. As he did, Ludus caught sight of the text she'd sent yesterday.

_Is that a threat or a promise?_

Colour sprouted to his cheeks again, even though he'd long since replied. Ludus wasn't sure why that particular text struck him like it did, but his heart was doing somersaults all over again. Was she flirting, or was it simply a joke? He hadn't had the courage to ask at the time, but maybe-

"What am I doing?" Ludus groaned, grinding his fists into his temples. "I don't like Maya. I don't like Maya. I don't-"

His mantra was interrupted by a set of fast-moving footsteps, thundering up the path just ahead of him. Someone was leaving Maya's farm, not noticing Ludus, and he felt a pit form in his stomach when he realised who it was.

Wayne was stumbling his way to Westown, fitting his hat back on top of his blond head of hair as he went.

Ludus's stomach dropped.

He'd never felt jealous before. It was a totally foreign feeling to him, but he couldn't deny that's what he felt towards Wayne. He didn't know exactly when he realised it, but at some point, the knowledge had manifested in his heart. He really hated that.

Ludus wasn't used to this fire, this burning itch beneath his skin that made him anxious and fidgety. What was worse, there was absolutely nothing he could do about it- nothing he _would_ _ever_ do about it. His feelings were his problem, not anyone else's.

Even still, he couldn't deny that whenever Maya spent time with the mailman, it left Ludus feeling empty and alone.

He hated it. He hated feeling this way. He was still ashamed of the way he'd behaved the day of the Starlight Gala, despite Wayne's insistence that they were cool. Ludus still felt like an immature schoolboy, annoyed that the girl he was crushing on swapped pudding cups with someone else in the playground.

The girl he was crushing on…

Ludus watched as Wayne paused, brushing some dirt off of his coat. Wayne was a perfectly nice guy, his friend no less, and if there was anything going on with them, Ludus knew Wayne would be an outstanding partner. So why did it have to hurt so much when he saw them together?

Ludus was starting to think he knew the answer to that question- that, and many other questions he'd had over the last few months.

"Catch you tomorrow, ladies!"

Wayne picked up his pace again, never looking back in quite the right direction to see Ludus. He disappeared onto the Westown road, but not before he'd said something that caught the handyman's attention, placing an immediate pause on the sinking feeling in his stomach. 'Ladies'? Plural?

Not long after Wayne vanished, Lisette appeared. She was waving behind her, presumably to Maya, as she made her way back to Westown at a much slower pace than the mailman had. Maybe he was late for work, or had another engagement, but Ludus couldn't possibly care less.

Relief and shame washed through him at the same time; he felt like an absolute idiot. Maya was hanging out with both Wayne and Lisette.

This time, he knew exactly why his spirits lifted at that thought.

Suddenly, he couldn't wait to get to Maya's farm. Maybe it was the relief, or maybe it was something else, but he didn't care. Pushing his growing realisations aside, Ludus continued on his way to the farm. He was almost at the shipping bin, about to take his phone out and text Maya that he was here, when he was startled by an excited cry.

"Ludus!"

He turned to see Maya, still limping a little, hurrying out to greet him.

"Hey!" he chastised, catching her as she all but stumbled into him. Maya grinned sheepishly, righting herself. Ludus was hesitant to let her go with how unsteady she was on her feet, but she seemed to have found her balance at least for now. He let his arms drop. "You seem to be feeling better."

"Much better," Maya agreed, bouncing excitedly. Ludus's heart ached. Was she this happy just to see him? "Come to the garden with me, I have to show you something!"

He did as he was told, following Maya to her growing garden, hovering close to her all the while. The last thing he wanted was for her to slip and hurt herself again.

Maya brought him over to her little strawberry patch, where some blossoms still clung to the bush and a few speckles of red poked through the green. Maya crouched next to the smallest plant, looking up at him with the biggest smile on her face.

"I didn't think this one was going to grow anything at all," she admitted, reaching under the leaves. Ludus bent down next to her, watching her hands. "But look!"

Maya pushed the greenery away, and sure enough Ludus spotted a massive, bright red strawberry. There was only one, but it was impressive. Ludus brought his gaze back to her, sporting his own grin.

"It looks beautiful, My," he complimented her as they stood, feeling a spark of joy for the first time all day. "You could enter contests with that one."

"I know!" Maya exclaimed happily, throwing her arms around Ludus in a sudden hug. He hugged her back reflexively, his heart thundering in his chest. "I can't believe I grew that!"

She squeezed his torso, practically vibrating with excitement. Ludus watched her, his smile fixed and permanent on his face. She was so happy- he pulled her tightly against his side, letting her warmth and the feeling of having her in his arms again recharge him.

Who was he trying to kid anymore? Maya attracted Ludus to her like a magnet; he felt compelled to be near her, drawn to be close to her, whenever he could. If she called, he'd come. If she needed him, he'd be there. Ludus had feelings for Maya, and he couldn't deny that to himself any longer.

As for what that meant, well, he wasn't quite ready to face that question yet.

"Do you want to come inside?" Maya offered, tilting her head back to look up at him. Ludus realised they'd been standing there for some time, Maya admiring her handiwork and Ludus admiring her. His cheeks pinked. "I promise I'll sit down for a while."

She kept her arm around his waist, and Ludus had never been more grateful for anything else in his life. He nodded, adjusted his tool kit on his shoulder, and carefully helped Maya limp her way back to the house.

"I made lemonade for Lisette and Wayne today," Maya told him, hobbling over to the counter. Ludus let her go at last, immediately feeling the heat leave his body. "Uncle Frank's orchard produced a ton of fruit this year so he gave me some of his extras and I've been experimenting with my mom's recipe. I'll grab you a glass too. I think it turned out really well this time."

"I thought you said you were going to sit down," Ludus complained, reaching over her head and plucking the glasses from her hand. She planted her hands on her hips, frowning at him. "I can get this. You rest."

"I've been resting all day, sorta," Maya grumbled, but she did as he said. Her house was a little more cluttered than normal today- Frank was getting rid of his old couch, so he offered it to Maya. She'd had to do some rearranging, but it was now tucked snugly in the corner of the room. It was a welcome addition to her little living room, but it did make maneuvering around the small space a bit more difficult.

Maya stepped aside so Ludus could pour the drinks, but she didn't sit down.

"Why do I have trouble believing that?" Ludus smiled, shaking his head and dropping his tool kit at the same time. He suppressed a groan, rotating his shoulder as pain shot through it. He'd definitely have a hard time sleeping on that side tonight.

"You okay?" Maya furrowed her brows, her hand appearing at his back. Ludus nodded, continuing to roll his muscles to distract himself from the feeling of her palm on his skin.

"I'm fine," he promised, trying his best not to wince. He'd been fully expecting to deal with a bit of pain after the work he'd done today. "Just sore."

"Well sit down," Maya insisted, pulling gently on his arm. She waited until he had both glasses in his hand, and then pulled out a dining room chair for him. Ludus dropped himself into the seat before she took her own, eying him suspiciously. "Did you do something to it?"

"No," Ludus assured her, chuckling at the look she gave him. It wasn't funny, or at least it shouldn't have been, but it was unbearably cute. "I swear. I was just busy today, that's all."

Maya didn't seem at all satisfied, but she kept mostly quiet. Ludus took a sip of the lemonade, and it really was good. He took a bigger gulp.

"Wayne was telling me about a new construction project in Westown today," Maya told him, reminding Ludus of the unreasonable jealousy he'd felt when he arrived. He quickly squashed the memory. "It sounds like it'll be really nice!"

"What are they planning on doing?" Ludus set his glass down, not sure what to do with his hands. Was he always this nervous around Maya? He didn't think so, but then again, he didn't think he liked her before. He started bouncing his knee discreetly beneath the table. "Are they finally getting rid of all the stairs?"

Maya laughed.

"I wish. No, they're fixing up the bell tower, I think. I want to help, but I don't have enough disposable income right now."

"You'll get there," Ludus comforted, leaning forward in his chair; the table had begun to shake with the frequency of his bouncing knee. He forced himself to stop. "You're still new at this. It's going to take some time. And besides," he eyed her, "you can't do much right now anyway with that ankle."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Her innocent blinks didn't fool him for a second, but Ludus had to look away before he could challenge her on it. His cheeks were beginning to darken, staring at her like that.

"Is it feeling better today?"

"A little," Maya admitted, sipping her lemonade. "It's still swollen though. Makes it hard to get around any sense."

"Do you have anything on it?" Ludus glanced under the table, catching sight of Maya's swollen, throbbing ankle before she tucked it away under her skirts. He leveled her with a disapproving glare.

"Let me wrap it for you," he sighed, tutting. Reaching into his tool kit, Ludus produced a roll of gauze and medical tape- necessary components in his arsenal for all the pulled muscles he suffered at work. "Couch?"

Maya agreed, pushing her chair back and stumbling to her feet. She didn't make it far, a look of pain crossing over her face that she desperately tried to hide. She might've gotten away with it, if Ludus wasn't looking for exactly that reaction. Apparently, she'd been on her feet more than she'd let on.

"You're hopeless," he told her, tossing the gauze on the couch and rounding the table. He put one arm behind Maya's back and stooped, slipping the other behind her knees. "Hold onto me."

Maya barely had time to process what he was doing before she was swept off her feet and into Ludus's arms. She cried out in surprise, clinging to his neck as he carried her over to the couch. Heart hammering, she only managed to find her voice again once he'd already set her down gently on the cushions.

"You know," she laughed breathlessly, trying to hide the tremor in her throat. "When I first met you, I didn't think you'd be lifting me as much as you do."

Ludus shook his head in exasperation, grabbing the gauze and medical tape from beside her. He sat down on the other cushion, gingerly guiding her injured foot into his lap.

"If you'd be more careful, I wouldn't have to lift you."

"I never said I didn't want you to lift me," Maya teased, "just that I didn't expect it. Big difference."

Ludus chose to ignore that comment for the sake of his health; he was already too busy trying to quell the blush in his cheeks from carrying her. He held the gauze at the base of Maya's foot and began to slowly, methodically wrap.

"Tell me if it's too tight," he instructed, adding layers. Maya promised she would, letting out a gust of air from her lungs as he secured the loose ends, adjusted some of the strands, and ran his palms over her ankle soothingly. She was reminded suddenly of the last time he'd bandaged her, with the same gentle touch he used now. "Better?"

"Much better," she admitted sheepishly. Ludus rolled his eyes, reaching for his tool kit again to drop the excess bandage back in its place.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you," he chuckled, "you're possibly the most stubborn person I've ever met."

Ludus dropped the gauze and sucked in a quick breath, fire radiating from his neck and back. He'd moved a bit too suddenly, jarring his taut muscles into a spasm.

"What's wrong?" Maya shuffled forward, leaning across the cushion to place her hand on his shoulder. Ludus took a deep breath, trying his best to relax his limbs.

"It's nothing," he insisted, leaning back on the couch. Maya eyed him skeptically, her palm still pressed flat against his shoulder. Ludus felt his heart skip, looking up at her like that. "I'm just a little sore, that's all."

Maya scrunched her nose at him.

"Bullshit," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest pointedly. "You've been wincing ever since you got here. Turn around, show me where you're hurt."

"I'm fine, My," Ludus insisted, "really. You should lean back and relax for a while. Don't worry about me."

"Do you realise how hypocritical you sound right now?" Maya complained, pouting.

"Do you realise how cute you look when you're mad?"

She wasn't amused at his teasing, her only response being a quirked eyebrow. Eventually, Ludus sighed.

"I've got a bad shoulder," he admitted, rolling the shoulder in question. "Sometimes when I work too much or I don't sleep well, it acts up. It's not a big deal, it'll ease off in a few days."

"You should've told me," Maya shook her head vehemently, inching closer to him on the couch. Their knees were touching now, and Ludus was having trouble focusing on much else. "I'm sorry I made you help me home the other night. I-"

"You didn't make me do anything," Ludus interrupted, taking her hand in his. The gesture felt heavier now that he understood his own feelings, but he didn't want to stop. "I wanted to help. I'd never leave you high and dry like that. Besides," he winked, "you're one of my favourite things to lift."

"As you've proven," Maya considered him for a moment, thinking. After only a few seconds, she made up her mind. "Turn around, let me look at it."

"What?" Ludus laughed, sitting up again. "Why?"

"Because I might be able to help," she clarified, scooting forward until she was seated on the very edge of the couch cushion. "Come on, you've played doctor for me twice now. I want to return the favor."

"I just need some rest, honestly," he smiled encouragingly at her, "I already feel a lot better just sitting down."

"Ludus," Maya grunted, putting on her best scowl. "I swear to Goddess I will relax my ankle for the rest of today _and _all day tomorrow if you let me fix your shoulder."

They regarded each other silently for a long time, neither willing to budge an inch, until Maya pretended to stand up and Ludus was forced to relent.

"Fine," he let out a long breath, twisting until his back was facing her. It wasn't the ideal position for what Maya wanted to do, but she had a feeling this was the best she was going to get. With a crack of her knuckles, she brushed Ludus's hair aside and traced a line down his shoulder.

Ludus tensed. Truth be told, he was nervous. His feelings for Maya were new to him, and he didn't know what he wanted to do with them yet, and having her hands on him was both everything he wanted and everything he wanted to avoid. How he was planning to avoid it, he had no idea. It's not like they had a very hands-off friendship to begin with, not that he had a problem with that.

He waited with bated breath as Maya seemed to find what she was apparently looking for, replacing her finger with her palm.

"This might hurt a little bit at first, but just trust me ok?" She grinned, her voice reassuring. Ludus didn't need to think twice about trusting her, it was more himself he was worried about.

Maya had learned a great deal about therapeutic massage from her aunt, who'd been a professional in the trade. The muscles in Ludus's shoulder were, just as she suspected, knotted and hard. Gently at first, Maya began to work her palm along his skin, building pressure as the muscles beneath became more pliable.

Ludus took a sharp breath, a dull ache spreading through his back. The pain was bearable, much more so than the pain of actually using his arm, so he patiently let Maya work away.

"Jeez," she muttered eventually, chewing her bottom lip. "How long has it been like this?"

Ludus thought for a moment, the idea never occurring to him before.

"I guess it's been a while," he concluded eventually, the rigidity in his posture slacking. "The first time it happened was a few years ago, fixing the twins' roof."

"And let me guess," Maya sounded mildly irritated now, her palms digging harder into his back. Ludus winced a little. "You didn't do anything about it then either?"

He nodded to a frustrated huff from Maya.

"You need to start taking care of yourself," she chastised, shifting just enough to brush against Ludus's hip. He jolted a little, but as he did Maya grunted triumphantly.

"There," she breathed, "the hard part is done. This next part shouldn't hurt anymore. Tell me if it does."

When Maya pressed her palm into Ludus's skin this time, there was no ache. Her gentle fingers smoothed away the pain, the soft friction of skin on skin easing the stress from Ludus's entire body.

_Damnit_, he cursed, leaning into her touch in spite of himself, _she's really good at this._

Maya continued to rub his shoulder, venturing out to cover both of them as well as his spine and neck. Ludus let his eyes close, relishing in her touch. He almost sighed in content, but he caught himself just in time.

"I wish you wouldn't push yourself so hard," Maya whispered sadly, encouraging him to relax as she massaged him. His muscles would ache tomorrow, and she was pretty confident his injury would never fully go away, but at least he'd have some relief for now. "You're always worried about me taking care of myself, but you don't think I worry about you too?"

"You don't need to worry about me," Ludus dismissed reflexively, trying not to groan. Maya's hands were warm on his skin, tender and careful. When had they switched rolls to her taking care of him?

"That should feel much better now." Maya announced, satisfied with her work. "Now you just need to let it rest for a while. Oh, hold on."

Maya scooted out from behind Ludus, who slumped back against the cushions until he realised that she was getting up. He grabbed her waist before she could, tugging her back onto the couch.

"Where do you think you're going?" He narrowed his eyes at her, nodding to her ankle. "I thought you promised to rest?"

Maya barely heard him, her heart thumping painfully loudly in her ears. When she tumbled back onto the couch, she'd landed squarely against Ludus's chest. She could feel the hardness of his torso pressing into her back, his hands keeping a delightful pressure on her waist. Colour sprouted to her cheeks, so she kept her head turned.

"I will, I promise," she swore, trying to keep the sudden nervousness out of her voice. "I'm just gonna grab something from the cupboard for you. I won't be two seconds."

Without waiting for an answer, she pulled herself free and clamoured to her feet. Limping her way to the bathroom, Maya did her best to calm herself. Ludus was being so affectionate with her, which was nothing new, but he was usually so much more… delicate about it. Grabbing her by the waist and pulling her down onto the couch with him definitely wasn't something he would've done even two days ago. Maya wondered what had changed.

And, whatever it was, she thanked it profusely.

"You do so much for everyone, Ludus," Maya continued, returning. She held a small tube of cream in her left hand, and a wired heating pad in her right. "Let someone else take care of you for once."

Ludus felt his heart leap into his throat at her words, but he couldn't make himself respond. Maya slipped behind him again, squirting a dollop of the cream into her palm.

"This is just an anti-inflammatory," she explained, beginning to rub it into his skin in small circles. "It'll keep your muscles relaxed, and the heat pad will promote healing. If you're not going to stay and rest for a while, at least let me give you an Advil."

He was suddenly so tired- he didn't remember the last time his shoulder wasn't in pain, or tense, or aching. Staying and relaxing for a while sounded like the best idea in the world.

"I'll stay," he agreed, turning back around when she was finished. "On one condition."

"Name it."

"You do the same."

Maya had been expecting that answer. She grinned and agreed, dropping the tube of cream on the floor to be picked up later, and reached behind her to plug in the heating pad. Ludus took over from there, tucking it behind his shoulder and leaning back into the couch cushions. Maya began to shuffle away to the other side of the couch, but Ludus stopped her again.

"Oh no you don't," he laughed, pulling her back into his arms. He held her snugly against his torso, ignoring her playful cries of protest. "There's a good chance I'm about to fall asleep, and there's no way I'm letting you waltz around on that ankle. I'm keeping you right here, where I can keep an eye on you."

"Why Ludus," Maya teased, sinking into his embrace a little more eagerly than she probably should've, "are you saying you don't trust me?"

"Not even a little bit."

They fell into an easy silence. Ludus was warm, comfortable, safe, and his limbs felt incredibly heavy. He didn't remember the last time he felt like this. It was all he could do to stay awake.

"Hey Maya?"

Ludus's words were slurred, like he was already half asleep. Maya smiled, tilting her head back to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"The other night," he yawned, adjusting his grip on her. Maya's stomach flipped. "When I left. I uh… I kissed you on the top of your head. Was that… was that okay?"

Maya blinked in surprise, unable to contain a soft giggle.

"It was fine," she assured him, letting her eyes close. As a matter of fact, it was a habit she hoped he would continue. "I don't mind at all."

"Okay," Ludus grunted awkwardly, "I just… wanted to make sure."

Maya was almost asleep, lulled by his warmth, when Ludus spoke again, startling her awake.

"Here," he picked up one of the throw pillows from the couch- it had fallen off at some point, either before he got there or after, he couldn't remember- and handed it to Maya. "Prop your foot up."

Maya did so without argument, leaning forward long enough to make herself comfortable, and then falling back into him. Her weight on his chest felt better than he ever thought something _could _feel, and Ludus suddenly hoped Maya couldn't hear his rapid heartbeat.

He wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but he knew he wasn't far off. Her soft breaths came to him as if through a thick fog, and before he knew it, Ludus's world was going dark, easing him into a deep, deep sleep.

**Follow, favourite, review!**


	19. Guidance

**Hello again everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter; I had a lot of fun with it! This chapter is a little slower, but I think it's fun too. Enjoy!**

Chapter Nineteen: Guidance

"You know, I feel like you're babysitting me."

Maya sat with her arms across her chest, watching skeptically as Ludus dropped a bag onto the dining room table in front of her. He ignored her observation, unbuckling the straps and flipping the contents onto the tabletop. A couple of blocks of wood tumbled out, followed by a small leather satchel tied together with string.

Ludus and Maya had woken up well into the evening, still entangled on her living room couch. After some embarrassed apologizing, and a reassuring call to his panicked Nana, they decided that there was no point in fussing over it. Ludus was planning to spend the rest of that day with Maya anyway, and napping seemed a perfectly logical thing to settle on.

And, of course, they were each polite enough to ignore the other's nervous stuttering after they woke up.

Now, neither of them was particularly tired despite the late hour. Maya didn't remember the last time she stayed up past 11, but they were currently approaching 2. She knew the next day would be horrible, as she still had to get up and take care of Josie, but she was just having too much fun to stop now.

"I wouldn't have to babysit you," Ludus smirked, plopping a block of wood in front of her, "if I thought for even a second that I could trust you to take it easy."

"You know I'm an adult, right?" Maya rolled her eyes, picking up the block and rolling it softly in her hands. As much as she complained, she didn't actually want Ludus to leave. "You're not required to entertain me with… wood."

She frowned, the euphemism unintentional. Ludus didn't seem to notice, or he was very good at hiding it.

"You asked me to teach you some stuff, remember?" Ludus finally took a seat across from her, pulling the leather satchel towards him. He unravelled the string, revealing the contents to be an array of metal tools. "I thought that since you can't walk around much, now might be a good time."

"I'm pretty sure I only asked you to teach me some folk songs," Maya clarified, but her interest was officially piqued. She leaned forward, her eyes sweeping over the tools that Ludus was sifting through. She poked the tip of what looked like a scalpel, quirking her eyebrows.

"You're going to teach me how to perform surgery on a tree?"

Ludus snorted, shaking his head.

"These are wood carving tools," he explained, pointing to each one and giving a brief summary of what technique it was used for. "I learned when I was just a young teenager. I don't get to do it much anymore with all the new build requests, but it's a great way to pass the time."

Maya was all the more interested now, in spite of her teasing, and she shifted forward again to better see what he was doing. Ludus took the first tool, a worn instrument that looked like a specialised knife, and began to pick away at the corners of the wooden block. Maya gathered the pieces that fell, squishing them between her fingers.

"The nice thing about wood carving," Ludus mused, his hands passing quickly over the block in consistent, practised sweeps, "is that you really don't need anything fancy. You can use a pocketknife if you have the patience. It's a cheap hobby, and you can make some really beautiful pieces of art."

Maya chewed the inside of her cheek, mulling over the wood between her palms. She couldn't even begin to guess what Ludus was carving, but it was clear to her that he'd been doing this for a very long time.

"If you find this boring, we can do something else." Ludus glanced up at her, uncertainty wavering in his expression. As comfortable as he felt with Maya, he couldn't stop the lingering doubts in his mind- stronger now that his crush was in full swing. Most of his friends showed only a polite interest in his hobbies, but Maya was either very good at acting invested, or she genuinely wanted to learn.

"It's not boring at all!" Maya grinned, making Ludus's heart soar. He never thought sharing his hobbies with someone would bring him so much joy. Then again, he didn't think he'd ever be sharing them with someone like Maya.

When Ludus had packed his bag that day, he brought the woodcarving gear on a whim. He knew Maya would be frustrated at not being able to move around at her leisure, so he wanted to ease some of her boredom. It seemed like such a simple, uneventful thing for him to introduce her to; as a matter of fact, he'd completely forgotten it was in his tool kit. But when Maya asked him what he wanted to do after they'd woken up, Ludus's stomach was in knots just thinking about it.

There was something almost… intimate about teaching someone one on one like this. It wasn't necessarily a romantic feeling (as a matter of fact, he was sure that for Maya it couldn't be), but Ludus found himself losing focus on the task at hand, his eyes drifting to Maya's face, her hair, the way she was leaning forward on the table, and he felt himself blush.

Not that Maya noticed of course, she was doing very much the same.

Watching Ludus work was incredible. His hands were large, his palms wide, and while they were certainly strong, Maya would never have expected them to be delicate. None the less, he maneuvered the carving knife with a finesse that made it nearly impossible to look away. His fingers turned the wood neatly and cleanly, testing the newly shaved surface with the pad of his thumb.

"The key is not to be afraid," Ludus continued, "carve with confidence."

He flipped the carving in the air; just a little showmanship to add flare to his lesson. Maya seemed to enjoy it, scrunching her nose playfully at him.

"Show off," she teased, picking up a piece of sandpaper and running her fingers gently over it. Ludus shrugged, resuming his careful crafting.

He really was amazing, Maya realised with a jolt. She always knew that Ludus was an incredible person, but sometimes, like now, he'd do something that would sharply remind her of just _how_ incredible.

Ludus had a passion that shone through in everything he did. Maya had never seen him carve anything before, but seeing him now left no doubt in her mind that he'd been practising faithfully for years. His dark eyes were focused, but his shoulders were relaxed. His movements were patient, steady, and sure. Even his voice conveyed his love for his craft, making her smile with every word.

Maya knew that Ludus was expecting her to try it too, but her attention was consistently being split between the hypnotising way his hands moved, and the smooth, tensing muscles along his arms.

Her mind drifted to the way those arms had felt around her, and her cheeks immediately turned crimson.

"What are you making?" Maya asked finally, more to distract herself than anything else. Ludus flipped the carving around in his palm, holding it out to her. It was vaguely oblong, with what looked like an intentional indentation on the side, but that was as far as she could get.

"I'm not sure yet," Ludus admitted, tossing the carving in the air and catching it in his palm again. "I'm making it up as I go along."

Maya thought that sounded like a reasonable answer, so she picked up her knife and started to do the same. If she had a sharp object in her hand, it would at least keep her from obviously staring.

"The best thing for you to start with," Ludus offered, "is to practise making different kinds of lines and textures. After that you can move on to shapes, and eventually other things."

"If I make it that far," Maya giggled, holding up the wood block. Her markings were much rougher and more inconsistent than Ludus's. "It looks like I've just sort of stabbed it a few times."

"I mean, that's kind what you're doing. It's not too hard once you get the hang of it," Ludus assured her, reaching across the table to help her steady her carving hand. His palm engulfed hers, guiding her next three strokes. "If you like it and you want to practise, I've got tons of spare wood at the shop. I'll bring some over for you."

"Do you have an entire forest at the ready?" Maya frowned, the carving knife slipping again as soon as Ludus let go. She was getting dangerously close to nicking her fingers, but with his hand on hers she wasn't really paying attention to what he was showing her anyway. Maya was on her own with this one. "I think I'll need it before I make anything even remotely recognisable."

Ludus laughed, picking up his own piece of wood again.

"I'm sure you'll get there," he insisted.

Their conversation turned to other things after that, each of them working meticulously away at the carving in their hands. A couple of times Maya felt a yawn building in her throat, but she fought it down viciously. She didn't want Ludus to leave now, no matter how late it was.

She was reminded again of the sudden surge in affection that Ludus showed her today, but now she was pretty sure she knew what caused it. When Ludus caught her the other night, he'd held her in much the same way he had on the couch during their nap, although the latter incident was certainly much more relaxed and comfortable than their impromptu dogpile in the sand. Maybe, and Maya was just guessing, he was more comfortable handling her now that he'd done it once already.

Maya was always an affectionate person. She loved hugs, handholding, cuddling, anything that brought her closer to a person. She'd read online once that sometimes a need for physical affection can be brought on by a distant upbringing. Her father bitterly crossed her thoughts after she read that.

Wherever it had come from, Maya was just glad that Ludus seemed to be the same way.

She didn't think she'd ever wanted to be around another person as much as she did with Ludus. It didn't matter to her what they were doing, as long as Maya was with him, she was happy. It was a warm feeling, if a little foreign, but it made her stomach flutter and her heart skip, and that was both scary and exhilarating.

As Maya and Ludus talked, she found herself picturing them as a couple. It was embarrassing, and she had a fleeting moment of panic as she wondered if Ludus could read minds or something, but her brain wouldn't let go of the image- she was sure Lisette's constant teasing didn't help with that. Ludus was so supportive, gentle, and kind, he really would be the perfect boyfriend. Maya suspected that their relationship wouldn't change much- and that nearly made her smile.

In that moment, Maya knew she would ask him out. Someday. Her heart ached to know that, despite how close they were, there was a barrier between them, one that she couldn't cross until she confessed that she wanted more than just his friendship. Maya didn't think she'd be content having never at least tried.

Caught in those thoughts, her mind drifted to what it would feel like to kiss him. Ludus was broad-shouldered, tall, and muscular, so Maya would be dwarfed in his embrace. She already knew how strong he was, and how capable he was of lifting her clean off the floor. It was easy to imagine that he'd have the same passion with her as he did with everything else, and that was more than a little exciting.

Some less-than-innocent scenarios were surfacing now, so Maya quickly shook herself back into the conversation.

"I really should be heading home," Ludus was saying, gathering up his tools. "I can leave that knife here though, if you'd like to keep working?"

Maya nodded, putting the carving and the knife down on the table. She glanced at the clock, and somehow, they'd talked through another hour. It was just after 3, and already her body was screaming at her to go to bed.

"I'll see you out," Maya pushed her chair back, pulling herself to her feet. It was much easier now that Ludus had wrapped her ankle for her, but she still took longer than she was comfortable with. By the time Maya had straightened up, Ludus was in front of her and frowning.

"I could've helped you," he pointed out, holding out his arms in case she lost her balance. "Want me to bring you over to the bed before I go?"

Maya shook her head, although she wanted to say yes. As a matter of fact, she didn't want Ludus to leave at all. Taking a nap with him had been a big mistake, she now realised, as it would be impossible for her to get to sleep without thinking of his warmth enveloping her.

"I still have to get changed and everything," she smiled, putting her hands on his biceps anyway. Ludus drew her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her in a loose hug. "You sure you don't want to stay? My bed is way comfier than the couch, I promise."

Maya delighted in the blush that sprouted to Ludus's cheeks, even more amused when his eyes darted almost imperceptibly to her bed.

"Very funny," he recovered, squeezing her playfully. Maya giggled- she loved getting under his skin. Unfortunately for Ludus, she was incredibly good at it. "I'll be around town tomorrow, so if you need anything just text me. Don't push yourself too hard, okay?"

"I won't," Maya promised, to which he gave her a hard look. "I mean it!"

"I'll believe it when I see it," he sighed, knowing he couldn't watch her 24/7, as much as he found himself wanting to do just that. Ludus pulled her in tightly for one more hug, pressing his lips gently to the top of her head. The action still infuriated the butterflies in his stomach, but if Maya was okay with him doing it, he didn't want to stop. Gently and slowly, so she didn't lose her balance, Ludus released her again.

"Sleep well, My," he grinned, ruffling her hair. He hoisted his bag onto his good shoulder, grunting under the weight.

"Be careful with your arm!" Maya reminded him, limping towards the door. "You need to go easy on it for a few days to let the muscle heal. Otherwise I did all that work for nothing."

"You'll just have to massage me again sometime," Ludus joked, taking a step backwards into the crisp night air.

"I'm going to have to start charging you," Maya shook her head, leaning against the doorframe. "Twenty bucks an hour."

"Twenty bucks?" Ludus clutched his chest dramatically, pretending to stagger under the weight of the price tag. "That's highway robbery."

"Oh?" Maya arched an eyebrow, an impish smile playing at her lips. "Am I not worth the price of admission?"

Ludus gave her a look.

"You're worth all that and more," he vowed, giving a little wave. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight Maya!"

She laughed as he bounced away, wanting to get home before he let anything else slip that he probably shouldn't. Maya watched until Ludus was out of sight, finally closing the door behind him only when she was sure he was completely gone.

A familiar empty feeling creeped into her chest as Maya turned the lock. It was late, she was awake, and in pain, and yet none of that was the problem.

Maya began to go through the motions of her evening routine. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, changed, drank a glass of water, checked the lock on the door, checked the locks on the windows, pulled the curtains, checked the lock on the door again, and only then did she begin to make her way to her bed.

Walking home by herself on a cool evening in the moonlight was one thing. Sitting alone in her house at ungodly hours was another entirely.

She didn't think she'd ever be comfortable sleeping in an empty house, even though she'd done it for months now. It didn't matter. When the lights went out, the door shut, and the last text message sent, Maya felt an echo of finality ring through her, like she was being locked away in a dungeon. Or perhaps a safety bunker. She'd tried a number of things to keep the loneliness at bay, but nothing worked. Nightlights, white noise, music, even a brief trial of sleeping pills; all of her attempts failed before they'd even had a chance to become habits.

Maya thought about Ludus again. About how right everything felt when he was with her. About how much she missed him already.

It almost bothered her, how much she depended on him. Maya wasn't sure when it happened, nor why, but it was true. More than her crush on him, she needed Ludus. His presence, his friendship, anything he was willing to provide. He was swiftly becoming her rock, someone she felt she could lean on, and Maya needed that more than anything in the world.

A great sigh escaped her lungs as she collapsed onto her bed, worrying over the little sleep she was getting. And she wouldn't be fixing that any time soon.

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	20. Meddlers

**Welcome back everyone! We're getting a bit more dramatic this chapter, so stay tuned and enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty: Meddlers

"I feel so bad for Maya," Lisette sighed, adding another daisy to the bouquet she was building. It was for Miranda, for her new table displays. "She clearly likes him so much."

Wayne hummed, handing Lisette her shearing scissors. He wasn't really paying attention to what she was building, he just liked watching her work. "Ludus likes her too, he's just too stubborn to do anythin' bout it."

"That's why I feel bad," Lisette clarified. She gave the flowers a little fluff, plucking a brown petal from one of the buds. "They want to be together, but they won't. For some reason."

It was a slow mail day in Westown, which meant that Wayne finished his route well before supper and he'd been at the flower shop since. More and more of his free time was being spent with Lisette, much to everyone's amusement.

"It's such a shame," Lisette pouted, tying a bright red ribbon around the stems with a flourish. She adjusted the free ends until they were to her liking. "They'd make the sweetest couple. I wish there was something we could do."

"Well maybe there is." Wayne cleared his throat, holding out his hand so Lisette could use it as an anchor for her yarn. She wrapped it around his thumbs, preparing to make some pom-poms. "I helped Brad and Carrie seal the deal back in the day, maybe we could run a lil' interference of our own."

"Like what?" Lisette frowned; she didn't like meddling, most of the time. "I don't want them to feel like we're manipulating them or anything."

"Nothin' like that, I swear," Wayne blushed as she shimmied closer, focussing intently on her work. "I just mean give them a nudge in the right direction. We'll think of somethin' I'm sure."

Lisette thought for a minute, working her lower lip between her teeth. Wayne tried not to look at her too hard.

"I guess it can't hurt to have a little brainstorm," Lisette conceded, "I'll message Maya in the morning. She's probably asleep by now."

"I'll see if I can get Ludus to join us for poker," Wayne stifled a yawn- it was pretty late, but he didn't want Lisette to think he was tired and insist he go home. "He's missed the last few doin' work for his Nana. But I think I can convince him if I just sit him down."

"That sounds perfect!" The newly formed pom-pom sprung free from Wayne's thumbs, and Lisette fluffed it into shape. "Then the two of us can meet up on Saturday and talk about what we think we should do."

"I wouldn't miss it," Wayne assured her, watching intently as she placed the pom-pom delicately in the leaves. Lisette certainly had a way with flowers, something that Wayne would never be able to do himself. It was incredible, what she could do.

"Oh, I hope we can think of something." Lisette sighed, "they'd be so happy together. If only they'd just take the plunge and ask."

Like someone else, conveniently enough. Wayne clenched his jaw, pulling his lips into a tight line.

He'd never been one to shy away from things. Wayne hadn't had much confidence as a kid, and it took him a long time to build it up. He was always teased a lot for his blond hair, his interest in astronomy, and his love for books. For many years, Wayne was ashamed of who he was. Now, he was proud. Proud, and never afraid to go after what he wanted.

So, why was Lisette any different?

He should do it; he knew he should. The worst she could say is 'no', and while that would crush him, at least he'd have his answer. His mind drifted back to the conversation he'd had with Maya during the Starlight Gala. Did she know something he didn't? Maybe. Or maybe he should just do what he should've done a long time ago, regardless.

"Speaking of…" Wayne cleared his throat, sweat pinpricking his neck beneath the collar of his shirt. "Lis, there's something I wanted to ask-"

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Oh!" Lisette jumped up from her chair with a smile, "that must be Yuzuki!"

"Yuzuki?" Wayne repeated dubiously, pushing his chair back so quickly that the legs scraped the floorboards, making a horrible screech. Lisette eyed him disapprovingly. "What's he doin' here so late?"

"He placed an order yesterday, but he couldn't pick it up before close." Lisette bustled over to the door, where an elegantly wrapped bouquet was already waiting. It was made of lavender, blue hydrangea, silver dollars, and a smattering of violets. It was a little bit of an odd combination, but Lisette arranged it beautifully.

"He couldn't come by tomorrow when you're open?" Wayne frowned potently, hanging back as Lisette unlocked the deadbolt. He wasn't sure he liked the thought of other customers- ah hell, other _men_\- showing up at Lisette's door in the dead of night. It made him fidget.

"I don't mind at all," Lisette waved off his concerns, oblivious to the annoyed tap of his boots. "I'll just be a minute."

Sure enough, Lisette had been right on the button with her guess. Yuzuki stood on the other side of the flower shop's entrance, hands clasped behind his back, sporting a sheepish smile.

"Good evening, Lisette," he greeted softly, raising his hand in a brief wave. "I hope I'm not too late?"

"Not at all," Lisette promised, stepping aside to give Yuzuki space to come through the doorway if he wanted. He didn't, waiting patiently on her welcome mat instead. "I have your order right here. I was just finishing up a couple of things before bed."

"I won't keep you long then," Yuzuki promised. He looked to be in good health today, some of the colour having returned to his cheeks. It made his already youthful face look almost cherubic. "I sincerely appreciate this, Lisette, truly. If there's ever anything I can-"

"I didn't know we were having a party," Wayne laughed, stepping suddenly and loudly into Yuzuki's line of sight. He sidled over to where Lisette stood, blinking up at him in startled confusion. "Evenin', Yuzuki!"

"Oh, hello Wayne!" Yuzuki hid his surprise well, no more than a slight raising of his eyebrows betraying him. "Are you here picking up an order as well?"

Wayne's jaw twitched. Without thinking too much about it, he slipped his arm around Lisette's waist and pulled her snugly against his side.

"Not exactly," he answered, although he didn't bother to elaborate. Lisette had gone no less than 10 shades of red, squeezing her hands around Yuzuki's bouquet to stop them from shaking.

"Ah," Yuzuki smiled brightly. "In that case, I'll be on my way. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No!" Lisette squeaked, her words barely escaping her tight throat. "No, I mean, you're not interrupting anything. We were just- Wayne was just-"

"I believe you said something about 'bed', right darlin'?" Wayne drawled, taking just a little too much enjoyment in Lisette's panic. Her face immediately drained of all colour, her mouth gaping like a fish.

"That's not- No, I didn't- uh." Lisette turned her head abruptly away from Wayne, focussing instead on Yuzuki. "Your flower choices are beautiful," she told him, desperate to change the course of the conversation. "Any particular reason behind it?"

Yuzuki grinned in amusement, but seemed to decide that he'd give Lisette a break.

"I picked them with someone in mind," he admitted unabashedly, taking the bouquet from Lisette's trembling fingers. "I hope she likes them."

"I'm sure she will," Lisette promised, fidgeting uncontrollably. Wayne's arm was still firmly around her waist, distracting her and making her nervous. "They're wonderfully unique."

"Just like her," Yuzuki agreed. Tucking the bouquet gingerly beneath his arm, he offered Wayne and Lisette a gentle bow. "I'd better get going. My grandparents will start to worry if I'm out much later."

"Have a safe trip," Wayne smirked, tipping his hat. Lisette echoed the sentiment, tempted to ask who exactly the flowers were for but not trusting her own voice. Yuzuki graced them with another cheery smile before nimbly wandering off towards Tsuyukusa.

Wayne shut the door behind him, securing the deadbolt with a flick of his wrist. Pride swelled in his chest, but wavered when he turned to see Lisette's outraged face.

"What in Goddess's name was that about?" she stammered, her hands fluttering around her skirt. The colour had returned to her cheeks, staining them bright red. "I've never been so embarrassed in my life. Wayne- I- I don't know what got into you but you need to apologise to Yuzuki and- and- and tell him that what you said isn't-"

"Isn't what?" Wayne interrupted, stooping a little to look directly in Lisette's eyes. "You want me to tell him that what I said isn't true?"

"Well- yes." Lisette muttered, puffing her cheeks indignantly. "Yes. That's what I want."

"What exactly did I say?"

Lisette blinked, processing his question slowly.

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true," Wayne shrugged, "I'm not here to pick up an order, and you did say you were going to bed. So, what do I need to clarify?"

"You-" Lisette stopped, her words catching in her throat. "You- you know exactly what you need to clarify! You came over here, chest stuck out like some sort of arrogant peacock, and then you- you grabbed me and made it sound like- like-"

"Like…?"

"Like we're together! Alright? Is that what you wanted me to say?" Lisette crossed her arms over her chest, her blush spreading down her neck. "You made it sound like we were together."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes it's-! Wait, what?"

Lisette jerked her chin up, meeting Wayne's gaze directly. There was a catch in his voice, a hesitation almost. Like he was actually worried about what her answer would be and why. Lisette hadn't expected that.

Now it was his turn to blush, the tops of his ears turning a light shade of pink.

"Is the thought of being with me so terrible?" He pulled on the brim of his hat, a habit he'd picked up somewhere along the line. "Would you hate it so much that you couldn't bear anyone even thinking it might be true?"

"That's not what I…" Lisette bit her lip, her heart skittering in her chest. She felt trapped, confused. She didn't want to lie to him, but nerves were crowding her throat. "Do you… _want _to, you know, be together?"

Her breath caught as soon as the words left her mouth, anticipation nearly crushing her. What would she do if he said no? Wayne shuffled his feet shyly; it was the first time Lisette had ever seen him uncomfortable around a woman.

"Well… kinda, yeah," he muttered, his entire face turning nearly as red as hers. "I thought I was being pretty obvious."

"You thought-" Lisette took a breath, steadying herself. The gears were whirring in her brain, trying to catch up to the suddenness of their exchange. "Wayne, do you like me?"

"Of course," he tugged again on the brim of his hat, "why wouldn't I? You're amazing, Lis."

They stood there in silence, neither able to quite look the other in the eye. It seemed she'd been worrying over nothing after all. Months of shy glances and butterflies, all culminating in Wayne finally admitting that he liked her. If she had just said something earlier-

Eventually, Lisette let out a gust of pent up air.

"Why didn't you say something before?" she demanded, stepping up to Wayne and laying her palm on his cheek. She pointedly decided to ignore the fact that the same could be asked of her. "I like you too."

"You do?" Wayne repeated, bewildered. Lisette was smiling up at him, her eyes bright with happiness.

"Of course," she winked slyly, "why wouldn't I?"

For a moment, Wayne felt like he was having an out of body experience. He couldn't believe it. Maya, the guys, Miranda… they were right all along.

Hesitantly, he took Lisette's hand in his and placed a chaste kiss to the back of her wrist. She blushed furiously, but she didn't pull her hand away.

"I'm, uh, I'm sorry about Yuzuki," he mumbled, making her giggle. "I guess I got a little carried away."

"You did," Lisette agreed, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering wildly. "But I guess I can forgive you."

"Good," he sighed, relief flooding through him. "But… I should probably get going. It is pretty late, and if I stay here much longer, I'm liable to make a bigger fool of myself."

"I'll see you on Saturday then?"

Wayne beamed.

"It's a date."

.

All was silent on Maya's farm, the night cloaking the land in a serene blue calm. Until the screaming started.

It was quiet at first, a low, disturbed whining. Maya tossed in her sleep, rolling and kicking until her blankets were on the floor.

Then it got louder, a panicked cry that was muffled by her pillow. Sweat began to cling to the mattress, clinging to her hair, slicking her skin.

It ended with a piercing wail of terror, one that ripped through Maya's chest and woke her so suddenly that she tumbled to the floor.

"Ouch!"

Maya groaned, rubbing her knee. She looked down, seeing how she landed and determining that she must've bumped it on the bedframe. A sigh fell from her lips; it wouldn't be the first time, after all.

Dragging herself back onto the bed, Maya tried to breathe. Of course. She'd been stupid to think her nightmares had stopped.

Her phone was on the table to her left. Maya reached over and grabbed it, checking the time on the screen. It was almost 4:00am, not enough time to get back to sleep now. Maya chewed her lip, fighting back tears.

She'd been sleeping so well lately- apart from the very late night she'd spent with Ludus last week. Maybe it was from the physical work or maybe because her mind had finally been at ease, but that was beside the point. Maya couldn't do her job if she wasn't sleeping, not well anyway. Tonight though, she'd fallen back into old habits.

And she was pretty sure she knew why.

In the dark, she couldn't see the newest manila envelope tucked away on her kitchen counter, but she knew it was there. Large, plain, and oppressive in its simplicity. It was there, screaming out to her in the quiet. And it was the third one in the last week.

Her chest tightened. Maya blinked at the screen until she could see it properly, wiping tears from the corner of her eyes.

She knew what would happen next. The darkness would creep up her arms and legs, seeping into her heart and locking her in place until the sun came up. Icy fear would choke her, a deep loneliness polluting her bones. The negativity crushed her, like an unbearable weight on her shoulders.

Maya used to beg for someone to save her when she felt like this. She'd kill for just one person to call, one friend to fend off the hurt, just for a while.

An image of Ludus popped into her head, making her catch her breath.

She shook it away, reminding herself of the time. Ludus wouldn't be awake yet, and even if he was, she was sure he'd have work to do. It wouldn't be fair of her to text him, ask him to comfort her. That wasn't his job.

But…

Maya opened up her latest text from him. Ludus had told her more than once to tell him if she ever needed anything, maybe just a phone call would help… she might not even have to tell him what was wrong.

Before she could stop herself, Maya tapped out a message: _Hey, sorry to bother you, but can you call me when you wake up? Please?_ Her finger hovered over the send button, shaking with uncertainty. She shouldn't bug him, not for this, she should delete the message and deal with it herself, like she'd always done. While she was debating, her finger shook a little too much and bumped the touch screen, sending the message anyway.

Well, it was too late to turn back now.

Maya's head fell onto her knees with a painful thud. She ignored it, squeezing her eyes shut and willing the crawling sensation to leave her skin.

She hated herself for it, but she prayed Ludus was awake. As soon as the thought struck her, Maya realised that all she wanted right now was to talk to him. Hear his voice. Just for a second.

She was freezing. She always was, after one of her night terrors, but this time felt worse. Perhaps it was because it had been so long since the last one, or perhaps it was simply a cold night, either way Maya couldn't stop her shaking.

The night was too quiet for her. The silence pressed in against her skull, crushing her in a vice grip of a migraine. As much as she wanted her phone to ring, she knew she shouldn't have bothered Ludus at this time of night. She just couldn't stand the thought of being alone, but feeling like she wasn't.

Maya nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone, to her surprise, did begin to ring. With a pounding heart, she picked it up from the bedside table and felt her stomach flip as Ludus's name appeared on the screen. With shaking fingers, she accepted the call.

"Hello?" She whispered hesitantly, keeping her voice low despite that she was the only one in the house. It just felt wrong to speak loudly before the sun was up.

"Hey," Ludus greeted, concern lacing his voice. Maya felt a pang of guilt- she didn't want to make him worry. That thought was stupid, of course. She'd worry too if someone asked her to call them at 3:50 in the morning. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Maya answered immediately, wanting to ease his mind. "I'm so sorry for bothering you, I- I don't know why I texted. I just wanted to talk to someone, I guess."

Maya cringed, knowing how ridiculous she sounded. Before Ludus could respond, she rushed another apology.

"Oh God, this is stupid. I'm sorry, just forget I texted. Go back to bed, I didn't think-"

"Maya," Ludus interrupted her, the seriousness of his tone grabbing Maya's attention. "Stop it. You can always contact me, no matter what. What's wrong? Is it your ankle?"

Maya paused. His voice was gentle, encouraging, and heavy with sleep. She could probably tell him that yes, it was her ankle. It was mostly healed now, but she could lie and say she'd stumbled while cleaning Josie's barn and it was hurting again. Ludus was close enough to sleep that he would believe her. Even with all that, Maya felt compelled to confess the true reason she'd woken him up.

The line was silent long enough that Ludus thought Maya had hung up or fallen asleep, when suddenly four quiet words met his ears.

"I had a nightmare."

Maya felt childish saying it aloud, but she couldn't lie to him. She owed him that much, at least, for interrupting his sleep.

"I was too scared to go back to sleep," Maya continued, the words heavy on her tongue. "I just didn't want to be alone, I guess."

"Do you want me to come over?" Ludus's response was immediate and completely serious, and Maya felt a rush of happiness flood through her. Traces of a smile tugged at her lips.

"No, you don't have to do that," she shook her head, realising he couldn't see her. "Thank you. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Are you sure?" Ludus pushed, and Maya heard him moving around his room. It sounded as though he was getting dressed. The image of what he might be wearing to bed came to mind, making her blush. "Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

Maya wasn't expecting the question and, as a result, took too long to answer. Ludus sighed, suspecting as much, and Maya heard a door open.

"I'm on my way," he promised, and Maya's heart leapt. "Hang tight, okay?"

"Wait!" Maya exclaimed, jumping out of her bed. She was too flustered to remember to change out of her pajamas and instead began to pull on her boots. "Can you meet me at the beach?"

"The beach?" Ludus repeated dubiously, no doubt remembering her intense fear of water.

"I don't want to be in the house right now," Maya admitted truthfully, pushing open her front door only to be hit with crisp night air. "I think I just need some fresh air. I'll see you soon?"

She could almost hear the smile in Ludus's voice.

"I'll be there."

.

Ludus's boots crunched along the gravel walkway as he made his way to the beach. His heart was thumping loudly, and he felt like he couldn't catch his breath. It was pure luck that he'd been awake when Maya texted him, and pure fear when he'd read her words. Any number of things could have happened, and they all ran through his mind in the moments it took her to answer the phone.

A nightmare was one of the last things he'd expected, but it was significantly better than half of the things he'd been worried about.

Ludus felt a small smile lighting his lips. He was worried about her, of course, but the quiet, embarrassed way she'd admitted her reason for calling him was so unbearably adorable that he couldn't help himself.

It was nearly daybreak now anyway; Ludus would've been starting his day in a couple of hours. Thankfully he was a morning person, not that that would have stopped him from being there for Maya. It just helped that he wasn't cranky.

The world was drenched in blue, the sun not yet poking out from behind the horizon. Ludus skipped over a dip in the path, stepping onto the soft, sandy beach.

Maya was already there, a dark blot against the white sand, positioned a safe distance from the water. She was huddled on the ground, her knees up to her chest, her arms wrapped protectively around her torso. Ludus frowned.

She looked so scared and vulnerable like that, it unnerved him. Ludus made his way as loudly as he could to where Maya was sitting, hoping not to startle her. It seemed his plan worked, as she lifted her head just as he reached her.

"Hey," she smiled, her cheeks red with embarrassment. Ludus grinned, trying not to let the lines on his face betray him. Aside from her blush, Maya was paler than he'd ever seen, and she was already only a few shades darker than snow. Her eyes were tired, laden with heavy bags, and swollen with tears. She looked like she hadn't slept in months.

"Aloha," Ludus greeted softly, settling in the sand beside her. He didn't know what to say- when Maya told him she'd had a nightmare, he was expecting to meet her here, talk for a little while, and that was about it. But from the state Maya was in now that he'd seen her, a 'nightmare' seemed like a huge understatement.

"Thank you so much for doing this," Maya whispered, her gaze darting from Ludus to the waves. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry about it," Ludus dismissed, "I was awake anyway. Are you doing okay?"

Maya nodded, but it wasn't particularly convincing. Ludus chewed his lip, jaw twitching in thought.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Ludus waited as Maya considered the question. She bounced between sitting in silence or divulging her fears, not really deciding before she spoke.

"It's pretty much the same every time," Maya shrugged, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "I'm in the woods, or out in the middle of a desert or something, and then the world starts filling with water. It happens so fast I can't even run, and then I try to swim to the surface but something is holding me down. It's like a massive hand on my head, just keeping me there. Eventually I start to black out."

Maya shifted uncomfortably, digging her toes into the sand.

"Sometimes there's no water, but this huge person throws me into a swamp or pile of dirt and that's what I get stuck in. That one's less common. I've only ever had one that was really different, and it only happens when I'm super stressed.

"I'm in a cabin. It's not mine, it's kind of like a miniature bank or something? Anyway, it's super deep in the woods. No roads or paths, I can't even see the top of the trees. I'm all by myself, but when I leave the cabin there's someone else there. He grabs me and tosses me towards the trees, and then the ground opens up. The trees all fall into the hole, and as it fills the trees start turning to water. I can see the water coming up to my face but I can't stop it. I try everything, but I can't move and I can't swim, and everything feels like it's just going to gobble me up."

Ludus listened with furrowed brows, a knot growing in his stomach.

"When did they start?" he prompted gently, a concerned frown on his face.

"When I was a kid," Maya murmured.

"Do you think they have anything to do with your fear of water?"

Maya didn't respond right away, her attention focused firmly on the ground in front of her.

"I don't think so."

She whispered it with such a tone of finality that Ludus couldn't argue. He fell silent, letting the words hang in the air between them. He didn't understand what was going on, but at the very least, he could help.

Ludus wrapped his arm around Maya's waist, pulling her flush against his side. She sighed in relief, nuzzling his neck in a way that made him blush furiously. He'd never been so grateful for his darker skin.

"Thank you," Maya whispered, transfixed by the waves as they lapped at the shore. "I don't mean to rely on you so much. It's just- well, it's just that I trust you."

"Don't apologize for relying on me," Ludus assured her, tightening his hold on her. His heart pounded louder as he considered his next words. "How many times do I have to tell you? You can always come to me for help, with anything. I care about you," his voice dropped, too afraid to even glance at her face, "I never want you to feel alone. If you need me, call me, okay?"

Maya smiled, her heart swelling.

"Your phone is going to be very busy then," she yawned, snuggling into his embrace. Ludus was so warm; a sharp contrast to the chill in her bones. Maya could feel the veil of sleep creeping back over her. "I always feel like I need you."

"W-what?" Ludus gulped, his stomach leaping into his throat. Maya mumbled something that wasn't quite intelligible, but when he glanced down at her face, he found her completely and soundly asleep.

He blinked, processing what he'd just heard. Maya always needed him? Even thinking it again to himself sent his insides into a panic. He felt a sudden surge of pride and hope- he was almost ashamed at how happy it made him.

Ludus smiled. Running his palm along Maya's arm, he let her sleep as he watched the sea. Her skin was cold to the touch, which he was sure wasn't helped by the fact that she was only wearing an oversized plain grey t-shirt and a pair of plaid pajama shorts. He wrapped his other arm around her too.

Maya's dream, although it was only a dream, had bothered him. It wasn't like Maya to lie to him, but he had the overwhelming sense that she had. About what, he couldn't begin to guess, but he suspected it was rather serious for her to want to keep it to herself.

He couldn't make her tell him, as much as he wanted to know. But he could make sure she knew that she could confide in him if she needed to. Ludus was pretty sure she knew that already, but it couldn't hurt to remind her.

They sat for a long time, Ludus lost in thought, Maya slumbering gently against him. Ludus let himself think for a moment about how wonderful it would be if they could do this all the time- watching a movie, reading together, watching the animals, anything really. The idea made him blush, but it was a nice thought.

It was getting light out now, and very soon the residents of Lulukoko would be emerging from their homes. Ludus suspected Maya wouldn't want to be caught out here like this, but he couldn't bear to wake her. She looked so peaceful and happy, so he resolved to find another solution.

As gently as he could, Ludus gathered Maya into his arms and headed back in the direction of her farm.

**Follow, favourite, review!**


	21. Look After You

**Hello again everyone! Someone pointed out to me that the description of Maya's nightmare from last chapter could potentially trigger some people, so I've updated the summary for this story to include all relevant trigger warnings. I hope this helps!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-One: Look After You

The sound of birds chirping woke Maya up. She was used to being torn from sleep by the piercing wail of her alarm clock, so the birds were a welcome change. It made her feel a bit less cranky, despite how little sleep she'd gotten. She stretched, feeling for her phone on the night stand.

Strangely, Maya didn't remember falling back asleep after her nightmare. She never did, well, not usually anyway. But she did this time, she must've. A nightmare had definitely happened last night, so that was the only explanation for why she was tucked snugly in her own bed, sun shining in on her face.

Maybe she was getting better at handling them after all. It was about time.

Maya yawned, struggling to get a proper grip on her cell so it didn't fall on her face. It had to be pretty early if her alarm hadn't gone off yet; maybe she could squeeze another few minutes of sleep in before she got up.

The clock on Maya's phone shone 10:00am, and her good feelings immediately evaporated.

"Shit!" Maya flung the blankets off, lunging for her work clothes and her bag. Josie would be so angry with her, her crops were overdue for watering, and she had errands. Half the day was gone already! Where were her things? Her clothes weren't where she left them, were they? How had this happened? How-?

"Oh, good morning Maya!"

Maya squealed, whirling to see Ludus walking through the front door. He had his tool kit slung over his shoulder, dirt smeared on his hands and cheek.

"E kala mai," he laughed, shrugging abashedly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, no," Maya shook her head, the cogs in her brain working furiously to figure out what happened. "It's ok, I'm just… confused."

Ludus waited while she pieced it together. Maya remembered the nightmare, asking him to call her, and eventually meeting him at the beach. However, that's where her memory fizzled out.

She looked down at herself. She was still in her pajamas, but Ludus was fully dressed and ready for work. Had he looked like that at the beach? Yes, she was pretty sure he had. But that didn't explain how she'd gotten from-

Maya froze. There was one way she could've gotten home, one way she could've ended up in bed with no memory of it happening. She turned to Ludus with a flourishing blush.

"Did you… carry me here?"

Now it was Ludus's turn to blush. He rubbed the back of his neck absently, nervous laughter trickling from his lips.

"Uh, yeah," he admitted. "You fell asleep at the beach, and I didn't want to wake you. You seemed so tired. I was just going to stay there until you woke up, but I didn't think you'd want anyone to see you like that."

Maya nodded, twisting her pajama shirt between her palms.

"I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted," Ludus interjected quickly, a panicked stutter slipping into his voice. He hadn't even thought about how this would look, Ludus emerging from Maya's house early in the morning. Like he'd slept there or something. "I didn't mean to- if I crossed a line or-"

She burst into giggles, stopping him in his tracks.

"Not at all, no," she promised, crossing the room to take his hands in hers. She looked so much better than she had when he met her on the beach; colour was back in her face, her eyes weren't quite so hollow, and her smile was genuine. For the briefest moment he realised that, if he _had _stayed the night and was waking up next to her, she'd look a lot like this. Ludus's blush deepened. "Thank you, so much, for looking after me."

"Anytime, that's what I'm here for." Ludus vowed, pushing away his thoughts and adjusting the bag strap on his shoulder. Maya helped him set it down, rubbing her eyes free of sleep.

"I don't remember the last time I slept in so late," she pondered, worrying at her lip. "I have so much to do. I don't think I'll be able to catch up."

"No need!" Ludus nodded over his shoulder, grinning. "Crops are watered, Josie is fed and out to pasture. I even managed to harvest some of your flowers."

"You… you did?"

Ludus nodded again, producing a hastily scribbled note from his pants pocket. It had a bunch of numbers jumbled together, but there was clearly a pattern there. Maya followed his index finger as he reviewed the work he'd done.

"You made about 30% pure profit today," he explained, his brows furrowed. "I think I did that math right. After you take out your operating expenses. I don't know if this is something you keep track of, but I also marked down the percentage of feed you use daily for the animals. All good numbers to have, if you have the time to work them out."

"Thank you, Ludus." Maya took the paper from him, her eyes scanning the notes with interest. She did keep track of those things, but there were a couple of calculations that Ludus used that were easier than her own. "This is so helpful. How do you know how to do all this?"

"It's pretty similar to what I do at the shop," he clarified, "I just had to adjust the parameters I was using. After that it was cake."

Maya smiled. She could hardly wrap her head around the idea that she actually had a day off. Ludus seemed to have taken care of everything for her, and all that after he'd been there for her during her nightmare. She didn't know how she'd ever make it up to him.

"Ludus, I-"

"Hold that thought," Ludus insisted, splaying his hands in front of him. "I have one more surprise. Wait here."

Maya tried to stop him, but he was already through the door. She couldn't possibly accept anything else from him at this point; what more could he do for her? Only a handful of seconds later, she found out.

Ludus pushed himself through the front door with a large bundle in his hands, one that squished and gave way in his arms. It was soft, vaguely square shaped, and dyed a beautiful lavender colour.

He held out the bundle to Maya with a friendly smile, encouraging her to take it.

"What's this?" She took the bundle eagerly, too curious to remember that she wanted to refuse any more kindness. "A blanket?"

"A quilt," Ludus corrected, watching with anxious excitement as Maya unfurled it. It was a simple patchwork quilt, decorated with squares of white, lavender, violet, and a pale blue. "I've been working on it for a while now. I was going to give it to you for your birthday, but then I bought you the necklace and I figured you'd kill me if I gave you another gift. But after this morning, I thought it might help you sleep."

Maya almost dropped the quilt.

"You made this… for me?" she gaped, blinking her wide eyes at Ludus. He grinned in affirmation, pointing to the small tag he'd sewn into the lining. Maya squinted at it, tracing out her name in eggplant coloured thread.

"I added something to it while you were sleeping," he continued, flipping the corner to show her. On the grey backing, Ludus had embroidered a small dreamcatcher, no larger than the size of Maya's palm. It was bright and bold, made with pinks and blues, yellows and purples, and a splash of white. It was the most beautiful dreamcatcher Maya had ever seen. "I know it's not much, but I thought- oh!"

Ludus's breath left his chest in a whoosh as Maya collided with him, the quilt only mildly softening her impact. She buried her face in his torso, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

"I can't believe you did this," she whispered, her words muffled against the fabric of his shirt. "Ludus… I don't know- I mean I can't- I don't deserve this."

"What do you mean?" Ludus laughed, squeezing her warmly. "Of course you do. Why would you say something like that?"

"Because it's true," Maya insisted, pushing until she was at arm's length. "You're too kind to me, Ludus. I don't deserve it. I can never repay you for what you've done for me."

Ludus frowned, worried lines creasing his brow.

"I don't expect you to repay me, My." He gently rubbed his palm against the raised skin on her forearm, soothing her. "I do these things for you because I want to, not because I expect anything in return. Why is that so hard for you to accept?"

A dark look passed over Maya's face, but she shoved it away just as quickly.

"I-" Maya swallowed, hard. "I'm not used to getting gifts like this. I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound ungrateful."

"You don't sound-" Ludus stopped himself. Maya wasn't looking at him anymore, instead her eyes were firmly on the quilt. Hard lines had formed around her mouth and forehead, hinting at something much larger than their disagreement.

Again, Ludus felt a cloud of dishonesty looming over them, just like he had the night before. There was something Maya wasn't telling him, something she didn't feel like she could talk to him about. Unease swept through him, but what could he do? He wanted more than anything to be there for her, but he wasn't sure how to do that unless Maya told him.

Ludus knew that this wasn't a battle he could win or even fully understand right now. Not like this. What he could do, however, was offer her an out.

"You don't think it's weird for a guy to quilt?" He asked, slipping his hands in his pockets and relaxing his shoulders. He watched her, his face soft and pleading her to let him fix this.

For a breath, Ludus didn't think his plan worked. Maya was silent for too long, thinking. Eventually, to his great relief, she accepted his offer.

"Not at all!" she grinned, wiping away the stress that had gathered on her features. "I think it's really cool. I can't sew at all, not even a button."

"That's pretty sad if it's true," Ludus laughed, ruffling her hair. He ached to make her pain go away, to clear whatever problems plagued her, but if this was all he could do for now, it would have to be enough. "A button is one of the easiest things in the world."

"I never learned," Maya defended herself, cradling the quilt to her chest. She wanted to put it on her bed right away, but she also didn't want to let it go. "I didn't know you could sew either. Why don't you sell stuff like this at your shop?"

"I've thought about it," Ludus admitted, "but it's kind of a girly hobby. I get enough crap from the guys around here for my long hair, I don't need to give them any more excuses."

"Quilts sell for hundreds, sometimes thousands," Maya pointed out, running her hand absently over the fabric. "Get rich off of your 'girly' hobby and I bet they won't give you crap then."

"You're probably right," Ludus laughed, the knot in his chest loosening with each word. Whatever had been hovering over her seemed to have drifted away, to his great relief, and he felt like he had his friend back. Still, the nugget of concern for her that seemed to reside permanently in the back of his mind was growing, and growing fast. Someday, hopefully someday soon, Maya would tell him the truth. But today was not that day. Today, Maya needed normal. Ludus could do normal. "But you like it, yeah?"

Maya practically bounced in place, her enthusiasm vibrating her entire body.

"Are you kidding? Ludus it's perfect!" she cried, pressing the quilt to her face and inhaling. It smelled like freshly laundered linen, unsurprisingly, but also of salt water, incense, and pine. If someone presented her with that mixture of smells and asked her to identify it, she'd immediately say 'Ludus'. "No one's ever done something like this for me before."

"Well, I'm glad I could be the first." Ludus had been worrying over the gift for a while. He'd never given Maya anything like this, not to mention that he'd never given _any _of his quilts away. There was something so personal about them that always made Ludus feel vulnerable, like he was giving away a piece of himself.

Maya gave the quilt another squeeze before finally spreading it out over her bedsheets. She gazed fondly at it, smoothing the edges, letting her fingertips linger on the cotton. She didn't think it was possible for her to love something so much so fast.

It was true that no one had ever done anything like this for her before, but she shouldn't be surprised that Ludus did. His kindness was infinite, and Maya was finally beginning to understand that.

"Make sure the corner with the dreamcatcher is away from your face," Ludus pointed out as she was placing it. "They're designed to draw nightmares away from you and towards them, so you'll want it as far away from your head as possible."

"It's perfect," she hummed again, rocking back and forth onto her heels. Ludus watched her endearingly, thrilled by how excited she looked.

"I'm happy you like it."

Maya finished fussing over the quilt, turning to him with a sigh.

"I can't believe I actually fell asleep on the beach," she shook her head, a blush colouring her cheeks again. If she had to embarrass herself like that in front of anyone, she was glad it was him. "I never fall back asleep after a nightmare. I don't remember the last time."

"Well you were pretty sound this morning," Ludus chuckled, leaning his hip against her countertop. He didn't think he'd ever forget the way Maya snuggled into him as he carried her home, small and limp in his arms. It was enough to make his heart swell. "I thought for sure you were going to wake up while I was opening the door."

"I also can't believe that, by the way," Maya smirked at him, trying to hide her incredulity. "I know I joked about it before, but you really should warn people that your friendship comes with so much lifting involved."

"That's on you," Ludus defended. "I wouldn't have to carry you so much if you took better care of yourself. You know, not falling asleep in random places, or climbing cliffs to rescue cats. Reasonable requests, I think."

Maya stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well _I _think you just like holding me," Maya taunted, folding her arms across her chest, "and you're using this whole 'looking out for me' thing as a cover up. You can just ask for hugs, you know."

"I-" Ludus snapped his mouth shut. He knew that no matter how he responded, Maya would just ignore it and continue to tease him. She was far too good at that, and it certainly didn't help matters that she was right. He was about to accept his fate when another idea occurred to him. Maybe it was the early start to the morning affecting his mood, but Ludus was feeling bold today.

"You caught me," he admitted, shrugging. Ludus knew he'd taken her by surprise as her eyebrows shot up. Discreetly, he angled himself so that he was better facing her. "Guilty as charged."

"Wait, uh-" Maya squealed as Ludus sprang forward and tackled her, throwing her over his shoulder and spinning in the middle of her kitchen. "Ludus!"

"There's no point in hiding it anymore," he continued dramatically, jostling her with care not to accidentally hurt her. Maya was laughing now, a full belly laugh, as he spun around again. "This is how we're hanging out together from now on."

"Put me down!" Maya giggled, lightly smacking his back. Ludus finally complied, setting her down gently in front of him. He didn't let go though, keeping his arms wrapped around her. For once, Ludus was determined to win their little game.

"I'm sorry," he grinned mischievously, squeezing her to his chest. He loved hearing her laugh like that; it was the happiest sound he'd ever heard. "Is this better?"

Maya had caught on to his teasing now, but as embarrassed as she was, she wasn't ready to give in. If Ludus wanted to play, then she was going to give him a game to remember. She felt a burst of satisfaction at the nervous look that passed over Ludus's face as she reached up, slinking her arms around his neck.

"Much better," she agreed, arching into his embrace. The sensation was foreign but thrilling, and as much as she was trying to unsettle him, Maya's chest was just as tight. "I like holding you, too."

Now it was Ludus's turn to stammer uncertainly, his jaw twitching. He'd expected Maya to back off after his declaration; clearly, he'd made the rookie mistake of underestimating her. They flirted, constantly, but it was always playful and fun, light and, mostly, innocent. They were toeing a line now, one that he desperately wanted to cross.

His nerves were quaking, his stomach like lead. He should just let her go, take a hearty step back. Ludus wasn't sure he could trust himself, being this close. All he could think about was how easy it would be to kiss her- to just lean forward and give in to his heart. For a second, just one, fleeting second, Ludus let himself believe that Maya just might let him.

They stayed like that for a short eternity, eyes locked, each challenging the other to pull away first. Maya's storm cloud irises were sparkling, delighting in the way Ludus squirmed in front of her. He impressed her though, even going so far as to tighten his grip on her waist.

Maybe there was hope after all. Maybe…

"Okay, you win," she smiled, letting her forehead drop to his chest. Maya closed her eyes, her breath leaving her lungs in a rush. Ludus laughed nervously, tilting his head to try and see Maya's face.

"What do I win, exactly?" he asked, gently rubbing her back as she rested against him. Maya quirked her lips, feeling more comfortable saying this aloud when she couldn't see his face.

"I was telling the truth," she murmured, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering wildly. She wasn't sure exactly what she was doing, but she was too far gone to stop. "I do like holding you. I don't know exactly when it happened, but I meant what I said yesterday. You're the person I trust most in the entire world. You're really important to me, Ludus. I care about you."

His heart seized as she took a breath and continued.

"I've never told anyone about my nightmares before. No one knows, not a single person. But when I woke up last night, I didn't even have to think about texting you. I just did it. I wanted to hear your voice because, somehow, you always make everything better. I… I'm not used to things being better."

Maya scrunched her nose, fighting back a tear. She couldn't stop though, not yet. Not when she was so close to saying the words she'd been struggling with for months.

"Ludus, I need you. You've made my life so much happier without even realising it. I'm sorry I depend on you so much, it's not fair to you. But-"

Her words died on her tongue as Ludus's hand appeared at the back of her head, cradling her to his chest.

"Stop it," he whispered, brushing his fingers through her curls. Maya felt his lips against her hair, nothing more than a warm, comforting pressure. "I told you before, didn't I? Don't apologise for needing me. I'm here for you, no matter what. I-"

_I love you._

He almost said it aloud, the feeling burning his tongue. Ludus was hopelessly in love with Maya, and he knew it now. No matter what he tried to tell himself, no matter how scared he was, he loved her. He loved her, and he would be there for her, whatever she needed from him.

Maya waited, praying that he'd confess, hoping her monologue was enough to convince him of how she felt. She heard him catch his breath, like he might speak, and her heart lunged into her throat-

_Bang!_

"Jesus!" Maya jolted, both her and Ludus turning towards the front door, where the insistent knocking continued.

"Maya! Are you home?"

"It's Lisette," Maya breathed, letting some of the tension fall from her shoulders.

"We brought… potpourri? Is that what it's called?"

"And Wayne, apparently," Ludus's tongue darted between his lips, smoothing away the pain from where he'd been biting down with his teeth.

They didn't move right away, staring at the door in quiet shock. Maya inadvertently leaned into Ludus; he reflexively tightened his arms around her.

"Hello?"

"Just a second!" Maya yelled back eventually, realising she was the only one of them who could answer without rousing too much immediate suspicion. "I'm right in the middle of something! Hold on!"

Right in the middle of… what?

Steeling herself, she risked a glance at Ludus. His expression was clouded, impossible to read. What was he thinking? Was he about to confess to her just now, like she thought he was? Or had Maya misread the whole thing, and Wayne and Lisette had actually saved her from embarrassing herself completely?

"Shit," Ludus muttered, finally releasing her. Maya's heart sank. "This probably doesn't look too good, does it?"

"It's fine," Maya sighed, carefully composing her face to hide her disappointment. "Lisette and Wayne know how much we hang out. It's not _that _early that it would be weird for you to be here."

Not that it even mattered. What exactly was she trying to hide?

"It's not that," Ludus chuckled, his ears suddenly turning pink. "You uh… well…"

He nodded down at her body, reminding Maya that she was clad in only her pajamas.

"Shit!" Maya scrambled back to her night stand, pulling her work dress from its drawer and gathering her boots in her arms. "Can you stall for like five minutes?"

"I'll tell them you're on the phone with Frank?" Ludus guessed, hoisting his bag on his shoulder and carrying it to the living room. He wanted to tuck it in a corner so it wouldn't be in the way- it also gave him a chance to collect himself.

"You're the best!" Maya sprinted to the bathroom, stopped, considered, and then ran back to him. She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, startling him, and then resumed her quest to get dressed before Wayne and Lisette got any wild ideas.

Ludus's body deflated as soon as Maya closed the bathroom door. What the hell had he almost done?

He almost confessed to her, that's what. Thank Goddess Lisette and Wayne showed up when they did, otherwise Ludus would've made a complete idiot of himself.

_If _he made a complete idiot of himself. If Maya rejected him. If-

Ludus shook his head forcefully, almost throwing himself off balance. He couldn't think like that, not now. Not with their friends waiting outside the door.

Ludus pulled himself together as best as he could, plastering a smile on his face as he opened Maya's door, letting Lisette and Wayne inside.

"Aloha," he waved, mildly amused but a little confused by the surprise on their faces. Maya was right; it wasn't that early. Wayne recovered faster than Lisette, falling into that easy demeanor of his.

"Mornin' Ludus," Wayne tipped his hat, stepping aside to allow Lisette to walk in first. She did, smiling at him. "Didn't expect you to be here so bright and early. Who's watching the shop?"

"Closed for the morning," Ludus clarified, shutting the door behind them. "I had something come up."

"Shame," Wayne whistled, jamming his hands in his pockets. He was visibly uncomfortable, something that one didn't see on Wayne very often. "Hope it's nothing serious."

"No, no," Ludus averted his eyes, thinking about Maya in the bathroom behind him, frantically trying to make it look like she hadn't just rolled out of bed. "Nothing to worry about."

"Where's Maya?" Lisette's voice was pleasant, but she looked almost as uncomfortable as Wayne. Now Ludus was really suspicious, his gaze darting back and forth between them as if he could figure it out just by staring.

"Just in the bathroom," Ludus tilted his head in her general direction. "She's on the phone with Frank. Shouldn't be much longer."

"Oh, okay."

An awkward silence fell among the trio, but for the life of him Ludus couldn't figure out why. He was good friends with both Wayne and Lisette; had he done something to upset one of them and didn't realise it?

"What brings you two out this way?" He tried to lighten the mood, make some small talk, but his question only seemed to make them fidget more. What the hell was going on?

"Oh, we just, um…" Lisette trailed, looking to Wayne for help. He shrugged uselessly, offering no more than that. "We had some uh… news? I guess?"

"News?"

"We were hoping to catch Maya before she went out, and then we were going to pop over to Relacion and tell you," Wayne supplied, finally coming to Lisette's aid. "But I guess we'll hit two birds with one stone."

"What birds?" Maya finally emerged from the bathroom, looking exactly like she always did. Ludus would've never known she'd only gotten out of bed a few minutes ago if he hadn't been here to see it. He was impressed. "What stone?"

All of the air seemed to leave Lisette's lungs as Maya arrived, sharing a knowing smile with Wayne.

"Well," she began, almost jittery with excitement now. "Wayne and I are… we're… together, kind of."

Maya and Ludus blinked.

"Kind of," Wayne scoffed, looping his arm around Lisette's waist and pulling her snugly against his side. "No 'kind of' about it. It was a long, hard battle, but I finally won her over."

"Don't make it sound like some sort of epic proposal," Lisette rolled her eyes, but her pink cheeks betrayed how happy she was. "It was like pulling teeth getting you to admit it."

"Getting _me _to-? Alright hang on-"

Wayne and Lisette continued to argue playfully while Ludus and Maya processed what they were hearing. Wayne and Lisette were… dating?

"Are you serious?!" Maya squealed, recovering first. She sprung over to Lisette, hugging her friend as tightly as she could. "Oh my God! I'm so happy for you two! Finally!"

"You knew all along, didn't you?" Wayne guessed, tugging on the brim of his hat. "That we liked each other, I mean."

"Yes!" Maya groaned, rolling her eyes as exaggeratedly as she could. "And it was _torture _not being able to tell you both."

"Wouldn't know what that's like." Wayne gave her a look, one that she immediately dismissed with a slap to his arm. He chuckled, dropping it for the time being.

"Well I'll be," Ludus laughed, clapping his hand on Wayne's shoulder. "Congratulations, man!"

"Thanks," Wayne grinned sheepishly, and the conversation quickly devolved into two _almost _identical recaps of how the whole thing happened the night before.

Ludus was happy for Wayne and Lisette, truly he was, but he found himself drifting in and out of the conversation. As they talked, he couldn't stop steeling glances at Maya. She met his gaze a few times, blushing and looking away just as quickly, as if she was embarrassed.

He'd almost confessed to her today.

Wayne had managed to do what he couldn't, no matter how sloppily, and now he and Lisette were dating. If Ludus had just taken the plunge, admitted his feelings for Maya, would they be in the same boat? Would there be two reasons to celebrate today?

Ludus didn't know. But suddenly, now more than ever, he wanted to find out.

The four of them had moved to Maya's dining room table. Discreetly, taking great care to not let anyone see, Ludus reached into Maya's lap, lacing his fingers through hers underneath the table. It wasn't the first time they'd held hands, but…

Maya caught his eye, an expression playing across her face that he hadn't seen before. He held his breath, determined not to shy away.

Seven seconds ticked by.

Lisette was in the middle of describing her embarrassment at Wayne's behaviour the night before, when Maya twisted her hand in Ludus's. She entwined their fingers more comfortably, gently squeezing his palm.

Ludus's heart skipped.

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	22. Musings and Memories

**Hey guys! Back again for another week! We're slowing things down again this chapter, spending some time with Maya and the other members of Ludus's family. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Musings and Memories

"Are you sure you left it here?"

"I'm positive. It's on the right desk, underneath the blue folder."

Maya shuffled through the stack of papers on Ludus's work bench, pinning her cell phone between her shoulder and her ear. She located the blue folder with no difficulty, but the list that she was looking for wasn't there.

"I don't see it." Maya spread the papers around again, just in case she missed something. She heard Ludus mutter something on the other end of the line, trying to remind himself where he left it.

"Maybe under the yellow folder?"

The only yellow folder Maya could see was on the other desk, but she checked it anyway. Ludus's list wasn't there either.

"I think you're sending me on a wild goose chase," she teased, pulling out each drawer and giving it a quick scan. Ludus was away for the day, shopping for materials in the city. He'd made a list for himself of what he wanted to pick up, but he'd left it at his shop.

Maya was out running some errands when she got his text, asking her if she wouldn't mind sending him a picture of the list. The twins wouldn't be of any help, and his Nana had enough trouble finding her own paperwork, so he'd turned to Maya instead. She, of course, didn't mind at all.

"You figured me out," Ludus drawled sarcastically, "this was all part of my elaborate plan to get you to my shop."

"I knew it," Maya giggled, looking inside the yellow folder on a whim. To her delight, Ludus's list fell out. "Found it!"

"Oh, thank Goddess," Ludus released the valve on his breath, his relief tangible even over the phone. "Can you send me a picture?"

"Okay, but you owe me," Maya grinned to herself, smoothing the paper on the flat surface of his work bench. "I'll send it right away."

"You're the best, My."

"I know."

She heard Ludus chuckling as they hung up, and Maya opened the camera on her phone.

It had been… a strange couple of days. After her nightmare the other night, Maya felt an odd mixture of exhaustion, vulnerability, and sensitivity. It was like she was emotionally raw, her nerves exposed and flinching at the slightest touch.

What she'd said to Ludus was true. Maya had never told anyone about her nightmares before. She was very secretive about that, not wanting to cause a fuss. Her parents had enough to worry about when she was growing up, she didn't need to make anything harder on them. Before she moved to the farm, she didn't have any close friends to turn to either, so Maya was left to deal with her terrors alone.

Ludus was different though. Maya leaned heavily on him without even realising what she was doing. It wasn't just that she had a crush on him, not entirely anyway. Maya felt recharged, comforted, and safe whenever Ludus was around, and it was a feeling she was slowly getting addicted to.

She took the picture of the list and sent it to Ludus in a text, typing _You're welcome! _with a teasing wink. Maya barely had time to put the list away when she got a return text, another picture, with the words _A little 'thank you' _attached. In the picture, Ludus was holding a tiny plush cow in the palm of his hand. It looked scarily like Josie, and Maya couldn't supress her squeal.

_Stop spending money on me!_

She typed furiously, furrowing her brow in exasperation. Ludus sent her back a smiley face, telling Maya that the purchase wasn't up for discussion. Before her blush got any darker, she dropped her phone into the pocket of her apron.

Maya wasn't used to people getting gifts for her, but she supposed she better adapt quickly if she was going to stay friends with Ludus. In the relatively short few months they'd known each other, he'd given her three thoughtful, unique gifts. Absently, her fingers drifted to the pumpkin necklace hanging from her throat.

With a sigh, she plopped into the chair that Ludus kept tucked behind his sales counter, letting her chin rest in her hands.

The gifts were perfect. Maya wore the necklace every single day, and the quilt was swiftly becoming the only blanket she used. It even helped her sleep, just like Ludus hoped it would. Knowing he put so much time and care into it, just for her, was enough to calm her when she went to bed. It even still smelled like him, for now anyway, and that always brought a smile to her face.

The problem was twofold. One, Ludus was spending more money and effort on her than Maya ever thought she deserved. Ludus would surely scold her if he knew she still felt that way, especially after their disagreement about it the other night, but she couldn't help it. Two, Maya had no way to return the favor.

As much as she would love to, Maya couldn't afford to buy Ludus anything more than a stick of gum. She was already fighting to make ends meet; her clothes were practically falling apart, her bills were always late, and her meal skipping was getting increasingly worse. Lunch was becoming a rarity, and breakfast was practically non-existent; if Ludus- or anyone, for that matter- knew how little she was eating, she'd never hear the end of it.

Maya did what she could, but it was never enough. She was even starting to worry about herself, something she never thought possible. When had things gotten this bad?

"Hey, Maya!"

Her head shot up with a start, not recognizing the voice at first. After her surprise cleared, Maya noticed Komari and Hinata strolling up to Relacion's front counter.

"Oh, hey guys!" Maya grinned, shifting her weight onto her elbows and plopping her chin in her palms. She did her best to push her worries to the back of her mind, schooling her features into what she hoped was a normal expression. "What're you doing on this side of town?"

Komari was clearly off today, wearing something other than her work clothes for the first time since Maya had met her. She had on a delicate yellow dress, trimmed with white, and a wide brimmed straw hat. Maya hadn't seen a hat like it before, so she guessed it was local.

"We were looking to talk to Ludus," Hinata explained, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I guess he's not here?"

Maya and Hinata had only met a couple of times, but he seemed like a wonderfully nice person, if a little rough around the edges. Unlike Komari, he was wearing his usual attire today and his brown hair was wind-tousled and in complete disarray. Somehow, he always had the appearance of having just run a marathon, with his billowing green robe hanging off of his shoulder and his wrapped pants askew on his hips.

"He's in the city running some errands," Maya explained, nodding at the list that she'd just found for him. "I think he'll be back sometime this afternoon."

"Oh, rats," Komari frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "I was so sure he was open this morning."

"We can just come back tomorrow, Ri," Hinata laughed, elbowing her. "It's not the end of the world."

"Are you guys building something?" Maya asked, not bothering to hide her curiosity. "Or is it a secret?"

Komari shook her head, pulling up one of the stools Ludus set out for his clients.

"No secret," she explained, fixing her dress as she got comfortable. It was odd, seeing her in anything but her apron, but the pale-yellow dress suited her. "Dad wants to build a greenhouse to experiment with some of his own vegetables. Hinata is helping him with it."

"That's such a great idea!" Maya could definitely picture Ginjiro with a garden- she was kind of shocked that he didn't have one already, thinking about it. "Ludus can for sure help you with it."

"Are you working for him?" Hinata asked, coming to stand next to Komari. He gestured to Maya, sitting behind Ludus's work bench. She blushed, shaking her head in denial.

"No, no, he just asked me to send him a picture of something." She pointed at the list again. Hinata nodded in understanding, reaching up to fix his low ponytail. "I can text him and tell him you stopped by if you want. Then he can call you when he's back?"

"That's okay," Komari dismissed, leaning her forearms on the bench. "Hinata's right; I'm off tomorrow too. Dad gave me a couple of days since I've been working so hard."

"You deserve it," Hinata cut in quickly, his voice firm. "I better not see you in the restaurant tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah," Komari rolled her eyes, sharing a secretive look with Maya. "He complains about _me _working too hard."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry about it," Komari returned her attention to Maya. "Do you have any plans for today? We were going to go to the beach for a quick swim, if you wanted to join us!"

Maya's stomach clenched, but she didn't let it show on her face.

"Thank you, but I really can't." She smiled apologetically, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. "I still have to clean out Josie's barn. Maybe next time?"

"Sure thing!" Komari bounced up out of her chair, brushing her dress back down into place. She looped her arm through Hinata's, a move that didn't go unnoticed by Maya, and started to steer him back towards the beach. "We'll catch you later, Maya!"

"Have fun!" she called out, waving them off. She wasn't sure, but she thought she could see a faint blush colouring Hinata's cheeks as he was dragged along. Were they dating? Maya made a mental note to ask Lisette later.

A smile sprang to her face as she remembered Lisette and Wayne's news from the other day. They were dating, finally, so Maya didn't have to keep their secrets anymore.

She was so happy for them. Lisette had had a crush on Wayne for as long as Maya had known her, and according to Ludus, Wayne had a crush on Lisette for twice as long, if not more. It was sweet, seeing them together now, but it made Maya's chest ache.

Her mind drifted to Ludus again, remembering their almost-confession from that same day.

Maya wanted to tell him. She almost did, later that night after everyone went home. They were texting, and she'd typed out a message detailing her feelings, but she deleted it before she had a chance to send it. She didn't want to tell him over text, that wouldn't be fair to either of them. Besides, what if she was wrong?

She remembered the way Ludus held her hand under the table, secretly, tightly, and he hadn't let go until they stood up to go outside. That had to mean something, didn't it?

Alas, Maya couldn't be sure. She could never be sure, unless she asked. Which she knew that someday she would have to do.

She could start though, with repaying some of his kindness to her. Her thoughts all circled back to her original problem- she needed to find a gift for Ludus.

Making something for him would be the only feasible thing for her to do, but with all her farm work, Maya barely had time to sleep, let alone start working on a project. Besides, she wasn't particularly handy like Ludus was.

Although, her woodworking was coming along nicely. She'd already gotten through 4 blocks of wood, still practising lines and shapes. Maybe she could…

"Aloha, Maya!"

Maya was pulled from her reverie once again- Ludus was missing a busy day at the shop it seemed. Looking over to the Inn, she noticed Tototara making her way down the steps, Iluka and Siluka in tow. She smiled, sitting up in the chair to greet them.

"Hi everyone!"

The girls changed their course so they were heading directly towards Relacion. The twins were dressed in their usual skirts but they were also sporting thin shawls. Tototara has on a long, flowing jacket that drifted over the ground. It looked like they were headed out of town.

"What brings you over this way today?" Tototara smiled politely, lacing her fingers together in front of her. "Ludus is away until this evening."

"Oh, I know," Maya tucked her hair behind her ear for the second time, feeling her cheeks darken, "he forgot his list so he asked me to send him a picture of it."

"He's not usually forgetful," Tototara mused, pursing her lips. Maya caught the twins exchanging a glance. "Especially with the shop. I wonder what happened."

"Probably did it on purpose," Iluka snorted, ignoring the way Siluka elbowed her secretively. "Looking for an excuse to talk to Maya again."

Now Maya was definitely blushing, chewing the inside of her cheek to stop from protesting. If she'd learned anything from Ludus, sometimes it was best to just let the twins get their teasing out. Although now she was thinking she should've left after Komari and Hinata.

"He doesn't need an excuse anymore," Siluka pointed out, frowning. "They're close enough that he can just message her when he feels like it."

"Well then he's got something on his mind," Tototara interrupted suddenly, shaking her head. "Honestly. You two don't even give him a break when he's not here to defend himself."

"He never defends himself anyway, why should we stop now?"

"And how are you doing Maya?" Tototara gave Iluka a soft bat on the arm for her pestering, then turned to the young farmer. Maya quickly tried to banish the red from her cheeks. "Ludus told us you had a pretty nasty fall a couple of weeks ago. Are you feeling better?"

"Much better," Maya nodded, standing to demonstrate. She stuck her leg out, rolling her ankle gently. "It still hurts a little if I run, or if I'm standing all day, but I can get around just fine!"

"I'm so happy to hear it," Tototara smiled, but her eyes still twinkled with curiosity. Maya had seen that look before, and she didn't usually like what followed. Immediately, her stomach tightened. "I get the feeling that there's something else on your mind though, if I may be so bold?"

"Don't bother trying to hide it from her," Iluka offered, rolling her eyes. "She'll get it out of you eventually. Might as well save yourself a half hour of your day."

"I guess I am feeling a little down." Maya shrugged, a sheepish smile playing at her lips. "It's nothing serious. I'm just… stuck."

"Stuck on what?"

Despite Iluka's words, Maya did consider trying to hide it. But the chances that Tototara would drop the matter were so low that ultimately it would be best to get it over with. Besides, maybe they could help.

"It's just… Ludus is so generous." She sighed, trying to ignore the glee in Tototara's face. "He's given me some really thoughtful, meaningful gifts, and I can't figure out how to reciprocate. I don't… have a lot of money, exactly, so I can't buy him anything. I'd like to make him something, but I have no idea what."

"Ludus would love it, whatever you choose," Tototara assured her.

"You could pretty much give him a rock." Iluka added, rather unhelpfully. "As long as it's from you, it'll be his most treasured possession."

"You guys are totally convinced that he likes me, huh?"

"Isn't everyone?"

They stopped to giggle at the truth of the situation. Everyone knew that most of the villagers thought she and Ludus were dating, everyone except for Ludus anyway.

Tototara paused, pursing her lips in thought.

"Have I ever told you girls about the time Ludus found a manta ray?" Tototara's eyes sparkled with something that Maya couldn't place, but it was eerily similar to a look Maya had seen Lisette sport when she was about to make a point.

"A million times," Iluka groaned, puffing out her cheeks. "And that's ignoring the fact that _we were there._"

"I haven't heard it," Maya answered honestly, much to the twins' chagrin. Tototara hummed knowingly, as if she expected that answer.

"When Ludus was a little boy," she began, leaning back on her heels, "he used to go fishing with Haulani so he could learn how to do it himself. He was only about… oh, six or seven? Just a tiny little thing, but he was a determined student."

"Nerd," Iluka taunted, making Siluka and Maya laugh.

"One weekend, we had a horrible storm." Tototara continued undeterred, ignoring her granddaughter's commentary, "The lobster traps were all pushed into the pier, one on top of the other, so Haulani brought the boat around to fix them. Ludus wasn't strong enough to pull them up yet, so he waited in the bow while Haulani worked.

"While he was sitting there, Ludus saw a great, big, dark shape pass beneath the boat. He didn't know what it was, and Haulani didn't see it, but he was so excited that he nearly toppled them!

"When Haulani was finally able to calm him down, Ludus described what he'd seen. To Haulani, it sounded like a manta ray.

"Well," Tototara clapped, throwing her hands up animatedly, "you wouldn't know but the boy discovered the loch ness monster. He became obsessed with rays, totally infatuated with them. He had books, and toys, and drawings-"

"He even made us record those dumb nature shows," Iluka chimed in, shuddering at the memory. "He taped over my copy of Swan Princess once. I was so pissed."

"He taped over my copy of Once Upon a Forest, too," Siluka nodded sagely.

"He had everything," Tototara agreed. "Anything and everything he could find that had rays on it. But what he really wanted, more than anything, was to touch one."

"There was this commercial for a marine conservation park," Siluka explained, "I don't remember what it was called… but in the commercial, you could see a bunch of kids touching the rays. Ludus wanted to do that."

"I remember those commercials," Maya bobbed her head excitedly, "they had beluga whales too, didn't they?"

"That's the one."

"Whenever he went down to the beach, Ludus would hang out on the pier. He thought if it swam by once, it was going to do it again." Tototara chuckled, her eyes crinkling as she remembered. "But I think the poor thing washed up in the storm. I've never seen a manta ray come this close to shore, they're just too big.

"But he still checked, every single day. Like clockwork, he'd come home from school, throw his things in his room, and take the girls to the beach."

"Did he ever see another one?" Maya asked, curious. Tototara looked at the twins, a sad smile crossing her face.

"Not exactly," she began, choosing her words carefully. "He did see another ray, and I think this is the part of the story the twins were talking about."

"He saw a sting ray," Iluka sighed, accepting that she was getting roped into this retelling whether she liked it or not. "We don't get many of them around here either, but this one came right up on the beach. Ludus got really excited and tried to touch it, but of course the idiot didn't realise it could kill him."

"Haulani caught him before he could hurt himself," Siluka continued, playing with the hem of her shawl lazily, "but it was pretty scary. I don't think I've ever seen Haulani angry before or since."

"He wasn't really mad," Tototara clarified, "he just got a fright is all. Sting rays aren't usually vicious, but if they strike you the wrong way, you can be badly hurt. And Ludus was so young, Haulani thought he was going to lose him.

"Ludus stopped going to the pier after that," Tototara let her shoulders droop, like the memory exhausted her. "He threw out all of his books, his pictures, whatever he had. All of it went in the trash."

"But why?" Maya frowned, saddened by the thought of Ludus giving up something he was so passionate about.

"He wouldn't say," Tototara shrugged, but Maya suspected that wasn't the end of the tale. It turns out she was right, as the old woman continued without prompting. "But I think I know what he was thinking.

"Ludus has always been the responsible big brother," she tapped the side of her nose knowingly, "even when he was just a lad. I think it scared him, that he'd put himself in danger like that with the girls so close by. He realised they could've gotten hurt just as easily, and he didn't want to risk that."

"He still loves rays," Siluka pointed out, "even though he threw out his stuff. I know he kept some, I've seen some of the books in his closet."

"What were you doing in his closet?" Tototara glared disapprovingly.

"He took my favourite hair tie. I wanted it back."

Maya snickered, even as Tototara gave them all a withering look.

"The point is," she trudged on, returning to the matter at hand. "Ludus isn't the best at expressing his feelings sometimes, but he has a good heart."

Ah, Maya fought back a smile, there's the lesson. She was waiting for it to come back to her somehow, and Tototara hadn't disappointed.

"He has a bad habit of putting himself last and trying to handle everything on his own," Siluka supplied, grinning. She, like Maya, knew that her Nana had a point in there somewhere. "Not only that, but he doesn't take hints well,"

"That's an understatement," Iluka snorted, "pretty sure you could hit him over his stupid head with a big sign that says 'I WANT TO DATE YOU' and he'd still think he was misinterpreting."

"I think Maya's got a chance though," Siluka hummed thoughtfully, "his aura is so bright when she's around. I think his own feelings will overcome his naivety. Eventually."

"In a hundred years or so, maybe."

Tototara hushed Iluka again, while Siluka addressed Maya directly.

"Why don't you ask him out again?" she prodded, "Or do you not want to?"

"It's not that," Maya bit her lip, "I just… Ludus is important to me. And I don't want to risk making things weird between us. If I lost his friendship… I honestly don't know what I'd do."

"He'd never abandon you like that, sweetheart." Tototara promised, placing her wrinkled hand over Maya's. She squeezed comfortingly, the gesture scarily reminiscent of the way Ludus reassured her sometimes. Maya began to suspect he learned it from his Nana. "Even if he didn't feel the same way, Ludus wouldn't punish you for your feelings by stepping out of your life."

"My brain knows that," Maya conceded, "but my heart is being a little more difficult."

"Well, it's up to you in the end. But just between the four of us," Tototara leaned in conspiratorially, lowering her voice to a whisper, "I think you're a shoe-in. And I'm very much looking forward to having you as a granddaughter-in-law."

"Nana," Iluka groaned, giving Maya an apologetic look, "you're so embarrassing. Come on, let's go finish our errands before you say anything else weird."

Iluka stomped away with Tototara cackling after her, drawing the attention of a nearby Shalk and Alma. Siluka passed by a little more slowly, pausing to offer her two cents on the matter.

"Nana wasn't joking, you know," she smiled sleepily, picking her skirts up as she walked. She always had a floating quality to her steps that reminded Maya of her skill as a dancer. "I'm looking forward to having a sister-in-law too."

Maya stared as Siluka trailed away after her sister and grandmother, blinking as she tried to process everything that had just transpired.

It was strange for Maya, having so many people welcome her so openly, but it was a wonderful feeling. She was glad that the twins and Tototara were part of her life, and as much as she wanted to avoid convincing herself that Ludus had feelings for her, she liked the idea of becoming an official part of their family some day.

If she ever wanted to work towards that though… she'd at least have to ask him out, wouldn't she? Maybe so, but for now she had another problem to fix.

Maya had finally figured out what she was going to make for Ludus.

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	23. Plan B

**Hello again everyone! Things are starting to ramp up a bit now, so let's do a little bit of foreshadowing this chapter. Enjoy!**

_**Also, a quick side note: Someone asked me who my favourite ANB and SOS bachelors are in a review and I can't reply for some reason? So, if you see this, the answers are Neil, Klaus, and Raeger!**_

Chapter Twenty-Three: Plan B

Lisette was having a worrisome day.

Nothing was wrong with the shop, of course. Business was booming now that summer was soon beginning to wind down, and everything was in full bloom. Not to mention, the annual Flower Fair was coming up at the end of the season, and Lisette always saw a boost in sales around that time.

It wasn't even her love life, which was going… surprisingly well, actually. Wayne had finally- _finally- _confessed to her, and he happily turned out to be a model boyfriend. He brought her lunch at work, walked her home at night, and wished her 'good morning' and 'good night' every single day. Brad had started to tease him about his sudden burst of affection, but not even that seemed to bother Wayne.

No, on the surface, Lisette's life was on a definite high. So, what was on her mind?

Maya.

Her best friend was having a difficult time as of late, and it made her frown just thinking about it. According to all reports, things on the farm were coming along nicely and Maya seemed to be quite happy most days, but Lisette knew there was more to the story. She just hadn't figured out what.

The envelopes were her biggest clue. Ever since Frank had delivered that first one while she was there, Lisette started taking notice of them. There was always at least one on Maya's table whenever she was visiting, usually two or three. They were unmarked, except for a stamped return address on the back. Lisette couldn't make any sense of the stamp, so she stopped trying to investigate through that avenue.

She'd even asked Wayne to offer some insight, which she was mildly ashamed of. Wayne's job as a postal worker prohibited him from discussing people's mail with anyone but the customer themselves, but Lisette was just so worried. She brought it up to him over dinner one evening at her shop, and Wayne admitted he was a little bothered too. The letters never came from him, but Maya always mailed them back through the regular post. Each and every one. Wayne would never open them to see what was inside, but more than once he suspected it was cash.

That bothered Lisette. A lot.

Maya was struggling with her money; she'd told Lisette that herself one time at the Grill. More than once, Maya had had to go without in favor of making her bill payments on time. Without what, Lisette tried not to think about. Already Maya was ordering less and less on their brunch dates, and Lisette was increasingly suspicious of her regular food intake. She tried to offer some help, inviting her over for dinners, offering her leftovers, whatever she could manage without being too obvious. Maya usually accepted, which had the dual effect of making Lisette feel better and confirming that things were probably harder than she was letting on.

The strangest part about the whole thing was that Maya was good with managing money. Lisette had seen brief glimpses of her budgeting notebook, so she was fairly confident in that. She didn't gamble, she didn't have any expensive hobbies, and she wasn't a shopper. There was no discernable reason that she should be having so much trouble.

If she was mailing cash away to someone, it would explain a lot. The question then was who and why.

Lisette had gone over the reasons a million times, and couldn't settle on anything that made sense. Her father was a successful man, from what she could tell, so it would be odd for her to be sending money home to help out her family. Maya could have some leftover debt from living in the city, but mailing envelopes of cash was a strange way to pay off a debt.

Perhaps the worst of it all though was that Maya wouldn't admit to any of this, not to Lisette anyway. Not to anyone, except maybe Ludus, but Lisette didn't want to risk asking him and making Maya feel like she was prying.

That was another thing Lisette worried about. Maya and Ludus. The two were so obviously in love, but neither would do anything about it. Lisette felt like she would worry a lot less if Maya had someone in her life to help support her, if not financially then at least emotionally. Ludus would be that person.

The handyman was head over heels for the farmer. Lisette had known Ludus for a long time, and he truly was a wonderful person. He cared about Maya so much, Lisette knew he would never let anything happen to her. But then there was the small matter of actually convincing the two of them to date.

She'd tried, of course. Lisette spent time pushing both Ludus and Maya to make a move, but hadn't had much luck. Her little conspiratorial date with Wayne hadn't yielded anything either; everything they came up with was either too meddlesome, too simple, completely impossible, or crossing a line. She also found out that Wayne had exaggerated a bit when he'd said he helped Brad and Carrie get together, but that was beside the point. Wayne was sweet, but he was no matchmaker.

No, Lisette needed help from someone else. Someone with better resources than she had. Someone who didn't mind getting their hands just a little bit dirty, but knew when to back off.

She was at the Garden Grill when she found just the person she needed.

"Good Morning Tototara, Caolila," Lisette smiled politely, holding the restaurant door for the two women. "What brings you over our way today?"

"Carrie mentioned that Brad was working on a new seasoning," Tototara hummed, shuffling through the front door quickly so that Lisette could drop her arm. Caolila held her elbow, helping her navigate the building. "I was hoping I could pick some up to put on my fish later."

"And I'm always looking for new ideas," Caolila added, brushing her braid back over her shoulder. Lisette loved Caolila's thick, black hair; it suited her perfectly. "Healthy competition breeds better product, as you know."

"I'm still hoping someone will open another flower shop," Lisette winked. She folded her hands in front of her, rocking back on her heels and directing her attention to Tototara. "Did Ludus go fishing for you today?"

The older woman snorted, shaking her head.

"This is from last week's haul," she chuckled hoarsely, "I've still got some leftover in the freezer. Good thing, too. I can barely tear that boy away from Maya's farm long enough to sleep, let alone help out with chores."

Lisette and Caolila giggled, knowing exactly how true that was.

"They're so cute, aren't they?" she mused, sighing. "I wish they'd get together officially already."

"You and me both." Tototara rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not getting any younger. I'd like to go to at least one of my grandbabies' weddings. I've been trying to get Ludus to man up for weeks, but it's like talking to a rock wall."

"We can always go with my suggestion and lock them in a closet for a few hours," Caolila smirked, "worked for me and Zahau."

"I thought you two met at a Korean food fair?" Lisette tilted her head in confusion.

"That's just the official story."

"Don't listen to a word out of her mouth, Lisette," Tototara rolled her eyes, "she tells more tall tales than I do."

"Now that's impressive."

They chuckled good-naturedly as Lisette led them over to the kitchen, where Brad was in the back prepping for the next rush. Lisette hadn't been planning to stick around after her meal, but it had been a long time since she'd had a good chat with either Tototara or Caolila.

"As amusing as your plan is," Tototara sighed, shaking her head dubiously, "I'm not sure even that would work with Ludus. He's too much of a gentleman for his own good, sometimes."

"Tell me about it," Lisette agreed, shrugging. "Maya is just as stubborn as he is, if not more. At least she'll admit that she likes him, though. I'm pretty sure Ludus is still trying to hide it."

"And failing. Dramatically."

The women laughed again, stepping out of the way as another customer walked through the door.

"But you know, Lisette," Tototara sobered suddenly, leaning in and lowering her voice to avoid other patrons hearing her. "I had an idea not too long ago, and I think it might just work. It's a little meddlesome, but I'm his grandmother. I'm supposed to meddle."

Lisette blinked. Was she really surprised that someone besides herself and Wayne were trying to play matchmaker? After knowing Ludus's family for so long, Lisette was just annoyed she hadn't thought of it sooner. If she was going to get involved, then who better to cooperate with than Tototara?

"You old bat!" Caolila scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You didn't tell me you were planning anything."

"You would've blabbed about it the second I breathed a word," Tototara countered, mimicking Caolila's stance. "I'm sure Lisette here has a bit more finesse."

"What were you thinking?" Lisette interjected. While she was pretty sure Maya wasn't visiting Westown today, she didn't want to risk it. The last time she'd forced Maya to make a move had resulted in the infamous 'sibling bonding' incident; she was sure Maya wouldn't be too thrilled about another plan.

"You know our Sealight Night has been moved to this month," Tototara whispered, counting the days on her fingers. It was only about a week away. "That was to accommodate Westown's Gala, right?"

"I remember," Lisette nodded. All of the town festivals had been rearranged for that year due to Westown's anniversary celebration taking up a full week in the winter.

"I don't think Ludus would ask Maya to go with him," Tototara tapped her chin with her forefinger. "It's considered a couples' activity, so I suspect he wouldn't want to be too forward. But that's not to say that someone else can't send her an invitation on his behalf."

Lisette pursed her lips, thinking. Tototara waited, watching the florist with a calculating stare.

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

.

"Another chair? Really?"

Maya was beginning to get seriously concerned about Mithra's daily habits. This was the third chair that Ludus had fixed for her in the span of nearly two seasons, far more frequent than anyone else in the village.

"This one had the leg broken clean off," Ludus shrugged, pointing to the discarded piece of wood. It was splintered horribly, like it was smashed against the floor. "I don't know what she does to them, but I'm starting to think they're not for sitting."

"Maybe she throws them at Lotus," Maya mused, crossing her legs in front of her. She was sitting on the floor of Ludus's room while he worked, having moved inside to protect the project from the light rain that had started around midmorning. "I could see her doing that."

"Poor Lotus," Ludus chuckled darkly, affixing the new leg with a metal screw. He would have used a hammer and nails, but he didn't trust his hands.

Maya showed up a little unexpectedly today. The last time they'd seen each other was painfully brief, just a five-minute chat after he'd returned from the city with the plush cow that he'd bought for her as a thank you for helping him. And that was barely a chat at all.

Ludus was, admittedly, avoiding being alone with Maya. He was embarrassed and skittish, like a cat that was startled by a falling broom. How was he supposed to face her now? Their conversation the morning after her nightmare still haunted him with the mistake he'd almost made. The things he'd almost confessed.

"Careful," Maya's hand suddenly appeared at his arm, squeezing to stop him. Ludus jumped, stalling the tool in his hand immediately. He looked down, noticing that he was about three seconds from pinching his thumb between the screwdriver and the wood. He let out a shaky laugh, adjusting his grip.

"Thanks, My," he grinned, mentally berating himself. He couldn't be losing focus like that- what if he'd accidentally hurt Maya instead?

"Maybe you should take a break," she suggested, shuffling forward. Once Ludus accepted the offer, she moved the chair out of the way and sat back. Ludus tried not to stare at her, running his hand through his hair.

What was he going to do?

Back when his feelings had only been a crush, it was easy to convince himself that he shouldn't tell her- well, maybe not easy, but doable. Maya probably wouldn't be interested in him anyway, so there was no use putting himself out there for a mild infatuation.

But now… now things were different. Ludus was in love with her. Didn't he owe it to himself to tell her that? Or was he just fooling himself into thinking he had a chance?

Maya was talking about something Lisette told her about Wayne, something she found incredibly funny. Ludus missed what it was, but she was too deep into the story to ask her to start again. He mimicked her reactions, trying to play along.

That was perhaps the worst part of the whole thing. Maya wasn't acting any different than she normally did.

Not that he expected her to, really. Yes, she'd been open and honest with him in a way she'd never been before. Yes, she'd taken his hand when he offered, absently running her thumb over his palm as she listened to Lisette and Wayne. And yes, she'd been adorably shy about her affection for him. But did all that mean that she felt the same way he did?

Maybe, but 'maybe' just wasn't enough to take such a monumental risk.

"Have you been sleeping okay?" Ludus asked after Maya was finished her retelling. She stiffened a little, but she didn't recoil like he'd been anticipating. All week he'd been sending 'check-in' texts every morning and evening, making sure her nightmares were well at bay. Maya usually dismissed him, telling him he was overreacting, but Ludus suspected she just didn't want to talk about it.

"I've been sleeping better," she answered evasively, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Your quilt really helped. I've only been- um, I've only had two bad nights since."

"That's great," Ludus grinned, easing back onto his hands and crossing his legs in front of him. "But I wish you would've called me. I sleep with my volume on now, so you can reach me if you need to."

"You don't need to do that for me," Maya frowned at him, "you need your sleep just as much as anyone."

"Don't worry about me," Ludus insisted, "I can sleep just about anywhere. I'm more worried about you."

Maya bit her lip, her forehead creasing with unease.

"Ludus, I actually wanted to talk to you about that…" Maya squirmed, trying to get comfortable as her skin crawled with nerves. "What I said to you the other day, about needing you? That wasn't fair of me, and I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?" Ludus shuffled forward, until they were sitting about a foot from one another. His expression mirrored hers, a tight knot forming in his stomach. "What isn't fair?"

"I know you're going to yell at me for saying this," she taunted, "but I mean it and it has to be said. I rely on you too much, and it's not fair to you. And I know-" she held up her hand, stopping him from interrupting, "I know you're going to say that's not true; you've said it before. You're too nice for your own good, Ludus. I appreciate you so much, your friendship means everything to me, but I'm worried that you're not caring enough about what you want."

Maya fixed him with a hard and determined stare, one that Ludus felt deep in his chest. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"What do you want, Ludus?"

What _did _he want?

"Maya…" Ludus reached out, gently taking her hands in his. Maya waited, uncertainty wavering in her eyes. He knew what he wanted, but he didn't know if he had the guts to ask for it. "What I want, more than anything, is for you to feel safe and happy. And I want to do whatever I can to make sure you do. I _want _you to rely on me, I _want _to be there for you, and I want you to stop apologising for everything you do. You don't need to feel guilty for existing."

Maya blinked, the whites of her eyes turning pink with unshed tears. Ludus wanted to draw her to him, to comfort her, but most of all, he wanted to kiss her.

This, this was the reason he'd been avoiding her all week.

It seemed like every time he was alone with Maya now, he bared more and more of his soul. Ludus couldn't stop himself, it was like she pulled it out of him without even trying. He'd almost confessed last week and maybe… well, maybe he should've.

"My?" Ludus swallowed, hard, and risked a quick glance at her face. Her curls had fallen into her eyes again, but she hadn't bothered to move them. He resisted the urge to do it himself. "I… I'd like to tell you something."

She tilted her head curiously, the tears receding until it was like they were never even there. Ludus took a steadying breath, his heart thundering in his chest. He was going to do it. Now or never. Ludus had to tell her the truth about his feelings.

"Is everything okay?" Maya prompted gently, seeing that he was struggling. Ludus nodded, gathering his resolve and clinging to it desperately. _Come on, Ludus! You can do this!_

His lips quivered, words hovering just beneath the surface, but Maya never got to find out what they were.

"Uh, I think it might be best if you head home," Ludus smiled sadly, masking the conflicted emotion that had been there only moments ago. What was he doing? "I heard that the rain was going to pick up, and I wouldn't want you walking back in a storm."

"Oh, okay," Maya nodded slowly, stricken. Whatever Ludus had been about to say, she was almost sure that wasn't it. Gathering her things stiffly in her arms, Maya made her way to his bedroom door. "Was that… everything?"

"Hm? Yeah," Ludus nodded, following her absently. His mind was screaming at him to stop whatever the hell he was doing, but his mouth wouldn't listen. "I better get back to work on Mithra's chair before the day is out."

"Sure," Maya nodded again, sinking her teeth into her lip. "I'm sorry to keep you."

Ludus walked her silently to the door, keeping a firm distance between them. Maya didn't like that, but she stayed decidedly quiet.

"I'll see you later, yeah?"

When she turned, Ludus looked normal. He was smiling, waving, and had his arm resting on the doorframe casually, but Maya knew something was off. He looked like he did when she first met him, not now that they'd grown so close. Her Ludus would hug her, or ruffle her hair, or kiss her head as she left, not just… stand there.

With nothing to really say, Maya just nodded again.

"See you," she smiled shyly, making her way through the front door and out onto the Inn's expansive deck. Maya stopped there, back resting against a pillar, trying to work through the confusion in her heart.

What had just happened?

Maya knew that he wouldn't accept her apology for what she'd said the other night, but she also knew she had to give it. Something had changed between them after her nightmare, Maya just wasn't sure what. Was it a step in the right direction, or had she inadvertently ruined their friendship forever?

With the way Ludus avoided her all week, she was beginning to think it was the latter.

That's why she had to apologise. She opened up to him, she was honest with him, and it broke them. For just a minute, she'd thought that she was finally getting somewhere, like Ludus was starting to understand how she felt, but now? Now Maya wasn't sure about anything at all.

"What's eating you?"

Maya started, almost dropping her bag before realising that Iluka's voice wasn't directed at her at all.

"It's nothing."

Her brow furrowed. That was Ludus speaking, but how could she…?

Maya looked around, finding that the window to her right was open and the twins must be speaking to Ludus just inside it. She tried not to eavesdrop, but their voices carried in the still evening air.

"It's not nothing," Siluka's voice countered, "you look like you just had your heart broken."

Everyone was silent for a time, presumably staring at each other, until Ludus spoke again.

"I was just… trying to talk to Maya, that's all."

Maya sucked in a breath. Talk to her about… what?

"Didn't go well, huh?" Iluka snickered, "How badly did you screw it up?"

"I didn't screw anything up," Ludus sighed, sounding like he was walking away. Maya heard the legs of a chair scrape across the floor. "I don't think I did, anyway. I just… didn't do it."

"Chickened out. Makes sense."

Maya's heart was beating a mile a minute. She shouldn't stay, she shouldn't be listening, but her curiosity was burning her up inside. It took everything in her power to do it, but Maya had to move away from the door. She dropped to the step below her.

"I don't know what to do. I think I hurt her feelings, but I don't know how to fix it."

Another step. She was past the awning now, fat raindrops pelting her skin.

"Just tell her the truth," Iluka huffed; Maya could almost picture her rolling her eyes. "It's not that hard, Ludus. We've all been saying it for months."

Ludus's voice carried out to Maya just as she summoned the courage to take another step, reaching the dirt path, and breaking into a run. Ludus's words trailed off on the breeze behind her.

"I'm hopeless, you guys. I just wish I could-"

Maya didn't hear the rest, repeating a silent mantra to just keep going, to stop listening. Ludus was obviously trying very hard to tell her something important, she shouldn't eavesdrop to figure it out. That was wrong. Whatever Ludus wanted to say, Maya had to wait until he told her himself.

She'd almost made it to the bridge when she finally slowed, her ankle aching again and her breathing shallow. Maya knew she'd done the right thing, but it didn't stop the almost irresistible desire to turn back and ask Ludus what exactly he'd been trying to tell her.

It almost sounded like a confession.

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	24. Deadline

**Hello again everyone! We're really going to start getting into the meat of Maya's money troubles here, so stay tuned!**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Deadline

_Ring! Ring!_

"Now who in the blue blazes is that?"

Frank pushed his kitchen chair back, deliberately scraping the legs along the floor in annoyance. Miranda was sitting across from him, shaking her head.

"Could be anyone," she chuckled, watching him stomp to the kitchen. He was clearly irritated, making as much noise as he reasonably could, as if the caller could hear him. Miranda didn't bother trying to hide her amusement.

"Not expectin' anyone," Frank muttered, yanking the phone off the receiver. Miranda smoothed her skirts as she listened from the dining room. "Hello? Who's this?"

"Can I speak to Maya please?"

That threw Frank for a loop. He never got calls for Maya- most everyone who was looking for her knew her cellphone number. He scratched his chin, thinking.

"Maya doesn't live here," he said carefully, trying to place the voice. It was male, and gruff, no one Frank had ever spoken to before- at least not that he could remember. "What do you need her for?"

"Do you happen to have a number where I could reach her?"

Frank frowned. He didn't like that at all.

"Not off the top of my head," he grunted, lowering his voice. "Who is this? Best I can do is tell her you're looking for her."

A gravelly laugh followed the question, one that didn't sound particularly amused to Frank.

"Don't worry about it, partner," the voice sneered, "I'm sure I'll be seeing her around soon enough."

Before Frank could ask any more questions, the line went dead in his hands. He stared at the receiver for a long minute, an uncomfortable feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. He hung up the phone, rubbing the back of his neck with his palm. When had he started sweating?

"Who was it?" Miranda left the table as well, coming into the kitchen to check on Frank. She was worried by his silence- Frank was never quiet for long.

Frank shook his head, shrugging like he didn't know, and pulled out his cellphone. He didn't use it much, just to send the occasional text, as he did now. He wanted to make sure Maya was okay.

The voice on the other end of that phone was unfamiliar to him, but Frank would bet his entire livelihood that he knew who it was. The knowledge sent an icy jolt of fear through him, but he fought it down. If that man was calling Frank looking for Maya, then he didn't know where she was. That meant he couldn't hurt her. Not yet.

As much as Frank told himself that, he was still relieved when he got a text back from Maya, telling him that she was at home, alone, for the day. He resolved to keep an eye on the out of towners hanging around, take note of anyone suspicious. Maybe he'd ask some of the other townsfolk to do the same, but he didn't know how well he could spread it around without drawing too much attention.

Frank heaved a sigh. What was he going to do now?

.

Maya found the letter attached to her front door.

She was coming back from a quick trip into town, dropping off part of a vegetable order to Brad. It was an ordinary day, nothing particularly noteworthy. Maya was considering picking out a movie for herself that night, or maybe working on Ludus's gift some more, but the envelope stopped her dead in her tracks before she reached the porch.

At first, she felt a surge of panic. It was in a manila envelope, much like the ones that she received every week, but one had never appeared on her door before. Was it some sort of new message? Had she done something wrong? Maya didn't like a change in routine- from him, it couldn't mean anything good.

Fear made her fingers shake as she pulled it free from the wood, scanning the elegant script on the front. She'd never gotten an envelope with script like that before… They were typically blank, except for a returning stamp and vague address. Maya didn't know what to make of that, until she took a closer look at what she was holding.

This envelope was different, so not from him like she thought it was. The paper was thinner, the size was smaller, and the colour was more of a tan than the offensive yellow she was used to. No, this wasn't from him at all, but from someone here. Curious, and relieved, Maya brought it inside.

Dumping her bag on the floor near the fridge, Maya made her way into the living room. Frank's couch still took up most of the space, but she'd rearranged things again to give herself a little more breathing room. She seated herself on her favourite cushion, staring at the envelope as if she could read its contents through the paper itself. Having failed at that, she flipped it over.

It hadn't been mailed through Wayne, that much was obvious. Wayne never left mail anywhere other than the mailbox, and besides, there was no stamp. She slipped her nail beneath the seam, tearing it open.

_Maya_

The letter began with an awkward, fumbling greeting, hoping she was doing well, and making reference to the weather in Lulukoko. Maya scrunched her nose in confusion, glancing at the bottom of the page to see if the sender had signed it. When she saw the name, she froze.

_Yours, Ludus_

Now _that_ was odd. Ludus had never written her a letter before- he would always text, call, or speak to her in person. At least, he used to.

Maya frowned, her brows knitting in confusion. Ludus had been decidedly ignoring her for the last few days, aside from his daily 'good morning' and 'good night' texts, which never failed to make her smile, even if she didn't understand what was going on. Ludus's absence stung, but no matter what Maya tried, she couldn't fix it. So, why was he reaching out to her now? And why like this?

Aside from the inherent weirdness of the situation, the letter was typed. Ludus had perfectly legible handwriting, so there was no reason for him to type out a letter to her. Not to mention, her name on the front of the envelope was written in ink, in script that was definitely not Ludus's usual print.

Ah, of course.

Maya smirked. _Someone _was up to something, and that someone was definitely not Ludus.

The rest of the letter read as stiffly as the opening did, and absolutely none of it sounded the least bit like Ludus. Despite the bittersweet longing coursing through her, Maya was giggling by the time she reached the end. But the closing line did take her by surprise.

_Would you do me the honour of accompanying me, as my date, to our annual Sealight Night celebration?_

Well, wasn't that interesting?

Maya sat back against the couch, folding her arms across her chest. Some of the language in the letter reminded her of Ludus's Nana, and the writing on the envelope was nearly identical to Lisette's, now that she got a good look at it. That was a surprising combination, but it did explain a few things.

Maya hadn't told anyone that her and Ludus were… 'fighting' wasn't the right word, but she couldn't think of a better one. Lisette and Tototara likely had no idea they were in a strange place right now, how could they? Maya thought about mentioning it to Lisette, but then again, who was she to ruin the fun?

She pulled out her phone, opening her conversation with Lisette.

_Ludus invited me to Sealight Night AS HIS DATE!_

She sent the text and waited, a mischievous smile tugging at her lips. Lisette responded almost instantly, like she was waiting for just that message. Maya suspected as much.

_That's amazing! Have you told him yes yet?_

Maya shook her head in disbelief. The text wasn't her normal style at all, but Lisette seemed to be ignoring that detail. She had to give it to the florist, she was really trying to sell the charade.

_Nah, I don't think I like him like that anymore_

A full five minutes ticked by before Lisette finally responded.

…_We didn't fool you for a second, did we?_

Maya laughed and told her that no, no they didn't, but the effort was admirable.

_What was your plan if I'd texted him and told him yes?_

There was no response this time, making Maya laugh. She figured that her friends hadn't thought that far ahead, and that was just fine by her. Maya wasn't sure she wanted to know how Ludus would've reacted anyway, not right now. Not with things the way they were between them.

With a sigh, Maya dropped the letter onto her end table.

She stared at it, unblinking, thinking about the horrible mess she'd gotten herself into.

Ludus hadn't had a meaningful conversation with her since the incident at the Inn. Maya never did find out what he was trying to tell her, and the secret hung over her like a rain cloud full just to the point of bursting, but not quite ready to downpour. More than once, she almost brought it up to him, but he never stuck around long enough to give her a decent chance.

What was she going to do?

Maya felt his absence like an ache in her chest. She didn't care about her feelings for him, if they'd ever get together, if she should confess to him, none of it mattered to her. She just wanted her friend back.

A tear pinpricked the corner of her eye, startling her. Maya wiped furiously at her cheeks- no, she wouldn't cry. She _would not _cry.

Ludus was still here. She could see him, talk to him, if she wanted. If she was just honest with him about how much this distance was hurting her, surely he'd talk with her then, wouldn't he?

Unless she'd already pushed him away, and he was just trying to figure out the best way to tell her.

Maya squeezed her eyes shut, shoving those thoughts violently from her head. No. Ludus would never do that to her. Whatever was going on with him, that wasn't it.

Her phone was still blank, no reply from Lisette. Maya bit her lip, indecision bouncing around her brain for a long minute, before she closed Lisette's conversation and instead opened Ludus's.

Maybe he _did _know about the letter. Lisette was working today; she could've gotten tied up with a customer and hadn't been able to respond to Maya's message. If he did know, how did he feel about it? There was only one way to find out.

_Just got 'your' letter!_

She added a winking face, deleted it, and added it again. If Ludus did know, he'd laugh with her. If he didn't, then she could convey that the whole thing was a joke. Maya hesitated over the send button, trying to convince herself to just go ahead, until even she was getting annoyed. With a huff, she sent the message and waited as a ball of nervous energy formed in her stomach.

Seconds ticked by.

Why did she do this? Maya groaned, dropping her head back onto the couch. That was so stupid. She shouldn't have sent that text. She should've waited for Lisette- if Ludus didn't know yet, then he might never have to, but Maya had gone and ruined that possibility.

What was she thinking?

Every minute that her phone didn't buzz added to her panic. What if Ludus thought she was in on it? What if he thought she'd helped set it up? What if he finally realised that she had a crush on him, and he was already running for the hills? What if-?

_Buzz!_

Maya's heart seized. Her phone weighed heavily in her hand, vibrating insistently. It could be Lisette, or someone else, but somehow, she knew it wasn't. Glancing down at the screen, she saw one unread message from Ludus.

_Can you come to the front door? I'm outside_

Maya blanched. He was… where?

She stared at the text, reading it and reading it again. He was outside. Ludus was outside.

Maya scrambled up from the couch, making her way to the door with as much grace as she could manage. Her muscles were suddenly rigid with stress and confusion. Why on Earth would Ludus be outside her house? He was obviously on his way over before she sent that text; even if he sprinted from Lulukoko, he'd never have made it that quickly.

She wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad sign, but she also didn't have time to guess. Terrified of what she was opening herself up to, Maya twisted the door knob.

Sure enough, when Maya stepped outside, Ludus was there. Just as he said he'd be.

"Hey," he greeted, slipping his phone back into his pocket. He was standing just a few steps from her porch, shuffling his feet uncomfortably, but otherwise he was the same as always. It had only been a few days; Maya wasn't sure why she expected him to look any different. "Sorry to just drop by like this."

"It's okay," Maya gave a tight smile. Even after everything, seeing him made her heart inflate happily. That realisation filled her equally with warmth and dread. "What're you doing here?"

He paused, chewing on his words before answering.

"Nana made a huge batch of stew last night," he explained eventually, nodding to a large container on the ground in front of him. "I thought I'd bring you some, if you want it."

"You didn't have to do that," Maya grinned, more genuine this time. She stooped to pick up the container, leaning back into the house to lay it on the counter. Her heart was thumping painfully in her chest, but she tried her best to hide it. "It looks amazing," she commented.

"It's beef, so I wouldn't let Josie see you eating it," Ludus joked, some of his easy demeanor surfacing. It was gone just as quickly, a palpable discomfort taking over his entire body. Maya tensed. "I uh… ran into Lisette on the way over here."

Oh.

She waited, hoping Ludus would continue, but he didn't. They stared at each other, the air heavy around them, until Maya couldn't take it anymore.

"Yeah, I was just texting her…" she trailed, unsure of what she should say. She leaned against the doorframe for balance, and to hopefully hide her trembling. She hated feeling this way around Ludus.

Another pause. It was just like the last time she'd seen him- awkward and uncomfortable. Maya felt her heart break a little more.

Maybe they couldn't fix this, whatever it was. Maybe she really had ruined things, somehow.

Maya wanted to cry.

"Listen," Ludus began suddenly, interrupting her rapidly spiralling thoughts. Maya blinked at him, words tumbling out of his mouth in a flurry, "I had no idea Nana was going to do that. I'm so sorry, Maya. I know my family is super weird, but they mean well, I swear."

"I know," Maya laughed, her shoulders still taut with uncertainty. "Lisette didn't mean anything by it either. It's hard to get an idea out of her head once it's there. Don't worry about it. I know you had nothing to do with it."

Of course, she should've known. Ludus wasn't here to clear the air, he was here to make sure she didn't think the letter came from him. Maya's hands went numb, ice pushing through her veins.

What if he didn't want to be her friend anymore?

"That's not-" Ludus stopped himself, frowning. Maya averted her gaze, determinedly counting the visible nails in her porch.

She wanted him to leave, she realised with a pang of horror. For the first time since she'd known him, Maya wanted Ludus to leave her alone. If she cried now, in front of him, his kindness would get the better of him and he would comfort her. He'd comfort her, make her think things were going to be okay again, even if they weren't. Maya didn't think she could handle that- hope being dangled within her reach and then snatched away again.

"Okay, do you hate this as much as I do?"

Maya flicked her head up sharply, startled by the exasperation in Ludus's voice.

"What do you mean?" She quirked her brows, trying to keep the desperation out of her throat.

Ludus hesitated, his jaw twitching.

"This… weirdness between us?" He pushed his hands through his hair, trying to shake himself back to normal. Maya sucked in a breath. "I feel like we haven't really talked in forever, and I miss you like crazy."

He… he missed her?

Maya held his stare, reading his expression, the set of his shoulders, everything she could see. Something had shifted in him, subtle, but something. It wasn't until she studied his soft smile that she realised what it was.

For days now, Ludus had been acting distant with her. It reminded her of when they first met, when they were unsure of what their relationship was or what it would be. He wasn't being himself with her, not his true self anyway, but not anymore. It was like a veil had been lifted, and the Ludus standing in front of her now was her best friend again.

Maya felt a surge of happiness- instant, strong, and overwhelming.

"I miss you too," she gushed, letting the air escape from her lungs. All the panic left her in one fell swoop; Ludus wasn't here to cut ties with her, he was here to make up. Maya felt tears push against her eyelids again, this time slipping through her carefully constructed mask.

"Woah, hey," Ludus bounded up the couple of stairs to Maya's front door, reaching out to hold her gently by the arms. He furrowed his brow in concern. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Maya shook her head, sniffling and struggling to force the tears back. "I'm sorry. I just- I _really _miss you."

She hiccupped again, hating how wholly he affected her, but she couldn't stop. Maya pressed her hands firmly to her face, letting her emotions sort themselves out however she could.

"I thought I did something wrong," she confessed without thinking, just happy to be talking to him again. "I thought maybe I said something or did something, and I didn't know… I didn't know how to fix it."

Ludus pressed his lips into a thin line, his jaw twitching again.

"I'm sorry," Maya repeated, shaking her head in her hands. "I'm being so stupid right now. It's not like you went anywhere or anything. I'll be okay, I'm just tired-"

Before she could say more, Ludus tugged her against his chest, wrapping her in a firm embrace.

"This is my fault," Ludus vowed, his cheeks darkening. He pressed a tender kiss to the top of Maya's head, holding her tightly against him. Maya sank into his familiar warmth, burying her face in the fabric of his vest. "I've been avoiding you, but it's nothing you did. It was me, being an absolute idiot. I'm so sorry, My."

He held her, rubbing soothing circles across her back.

"I didn't think about how confusing this must've been for you," he whispered, his words muffled against her hair. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Forgiven," Maya answered immediately, tilting her head back to look him in the eye. "Just please don't scare me like that again."

Ludus gave her a half smile, searching her face for something. She waited, blinking up at him, the relief in her veins slowly being replaced by butterflies. Maya forgot how beautiful he was, how much she loved being close to him like this.

"I promise," Ludus swore, his voice low and almost hoarse. A jolt of adrenaline shot through Maya's spine- she'd never heard Ludus sound like that before. "I've been trying to work through something, but I think I just figured it out."

"What are you talking about?"

He studied her with such softness in his eyes, his lips pulled to the side in a way that made Maya's pulse stutter. Ludus took a steadying breath, his deep blush spreading further across his cheeks.

"Maya, will you go on a date with me?"

It was already quiet on Maya's farm, but even the consistent drone of the cicadas faded into oblivion at Ludus's words. Maya gaped at him, her eyes rounding in shock.

"Wh-what?"

Ludus gave a playful shrug, anxious excitement squeezing his lungs.

"Sealight Night _is _tomorrow," he hummed, "and I don't have a date yet."

Immediately, Maya's expression fell into a glare.

"This isn't because of that letter, is it? Ludus, I swear to God-"

"No, no," Ludus snorted a laugh, shaking his head adamantly. "This has nothing to do with what Nana did. I swear. I'm asking you as me, because I want to."

Maya was still skeptical, biting the inside of her cheek as she tried to read him. Ludus rolled his eyes.

"My, I'm serious," he chuckled, "Truth be told, I was going to ask you to the festival anyway. That's part of the reason I've been so distant; I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out how to do it without sounding stupid, but then I ran into Lisette this morning and she told me what they did and I kind of panicked and-" he stopped himself again, squirming a little under Maya's scrutiny, "I'm asking you out on a date. A real date."

A real date.

Maya felt the reality of what was happening creep up the back of her neck, sending a burst of excitement over her skin. Ludus was asking her out. Ludus was here, in front of her, asking her on a date.

"Okay."

"What?" Ludus balked, tentative elation sparkling in his eyes. "R-really?"

"Yes, really!"

Maya felt all of the tension in her body evaporate at once, and she suddenly felt like she could walk on air. After all this time, all her pining and hoping and praying, it finally happened. It finally, _finally, _happened!

Ludus seemed to mirror her feelings, lifting her in a burst of happiness and spinning her in a wide circle.

"Holy shit," he breathed, bringing them to a stop and burying his face in the crook of her neck, "that was the scariest thing I've ever done. I thought I was going to pass out."

"Did you actually think there was even the slightest possibility I'd say no?" Maya teased, giddy.

"Of course," Ludus blushed harder, the tips of his ears now matching the colour of his cheeks. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met. I never thought in a million years you'd say yes to someone like me."

"You think too highly of me," Maya murmured, worrying at her lip. Ludus lifted his hand to her cheek, caressing her skin with the tips of his fingers.

"That's not possible," he rumbled, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. "You're incredible. Absolutely incredible."

Maya's heart jumped into her throat, struck silent by the passion and sincerity in his tone. She'd always hoped Ludus thought of her that way, but she didn't think…

Electricity sparked between them, catching the air in Ludus's throat. He wanted to say something more, anything, to make her believe his words were true. He could see it- the doubt clouding Maya's eyes- but he'd already gotten his 'yes'. If he said something stupid now, she might change her mind.

"I'd better get going," Ludus sighed slowly; leaving was the last thing he wanted to do, but all that was going through his mind was how close Maya was. How easy it would be to kiss her. Besides, he had responsibilities to attend to. "Nana needs some help with the preparations. But I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

Maya bobbed her head, stepping back out of his embrace and into the entryway of her house. Ludus almost stopped her, but he restrained himself.

"Should I meet you at the shop?"

"Absolutely not." Ludus insisted, offended by the very idea. "It's our first date, obviously I'm going to pick you up. I'll be here at nine?"

Maya beamed. Hearing the words 'first date' leave Ludus's lips was the best sound in the entire world.

"That sounds perfect."

The dazzling smile she gave him took Ludus by surprise. He blinked at her, his blush spreading down his neck, before he remembered that he was supposed to be leaving. He gave her an awkward wave, stumbling over the step as he backed up. Maya giggled, covering her mouth to poorly hide her amusement. Now fully embarrassed, Ludus made his way home as fast as he could.

Maya shut the door with a soft click, her heart thrumming wildly against her ribs. She and Ludus were going on a date. A real date.

A delighted squeal escaped her throat as butterflies erupted in her stomach. She couldn't believe it; in a weird, roundabout way, Lisette and Tototara's plan actually worked. Maya was never going to hear the end of it, but she didn't care. In that moment, she didn't care about much of anything at all.

Excitement boiled over inside her as Maya jumped around her small kitchen, doing a silent cheer. She hadn't been expecting her day to turn out like this when she woke up this morning, that was for sure. Now, she just had to prepare.

The first thing she did was text Lisette. Maya knew that if she didn't, the florist was liable to burst down her door within the hour demanding answers. Sure enough, the text had barely been delivered when Lisette responded with a series of emoticons that ranged from shocked faces to every colour of heart she could find on her keyboard.

_What are you going to wear?_

That text took Maya off guard. She hadn't actually thought about that yet.

She almost laughed; all the time she spent hoping and praying that Ludus would someday ask her out, and she hadn't even thought of what she was going to _wear_.

The next logical step then was to visit her closet. Maya didn't have much outside of work clothes now- she left a lot of her outfits in the city with her parents. But she'd brought a couple of options, so she was sure she could come up with something.

Obviously, she was going to have her necklace on, so she'd have to find a shirt that went well with it. It was still summer, but the nights were starting to cool off, so a light sweater would be a good choice. Maya passed over a couple of things she'd worn around Ludus before, eventually settling on a dark burgundy one that she forgot she had. It was purchased from a thrift store and had a couple of stitches coming loose, but they were easily hidden, and the sweater it fit her beautifully.

Maya only had a couple of pairs of jeans, so that choice was simple. She picked out a light washed pair, with a few rips in the knees. They weren't intentional, but they fit in with current style so Maya never threw them out. Lastly, she picked out some short, grey, wedged ankle boots.

Laying everything out on the bed, Maya stood back to evaluate her choices. The outfit was fine- it was cute, and in season, and she was sure Ludus would be pleasantly surprised by it, but something about seeing everything all spread out like that made her sad.

Nothing in her closet was new. Maya couldn't afford new clothes right now, not that she could before either. New clothes were an unnecessary luxury that she rarely got to indulge in, not even for her very first date with the handyman she'd had a severe crush on for months. The thought made her bite her lip. Maybe she could risk splurging just a little…

Maya thought about the other envelopes- not the ones from 'Ludus'- piling on her dining room table. Her stomach clenched.

She was behind. _Very _behind. Maya hadn't returned a letter in almost two weeks, and they were starting to build up again. She didn't know how she was going to catch up, not when the end of the season was coming up and she'd have to buy new crops for next month. Splurging was absolutely out of the question.

All of the anticipation that she'd felt when thinking about her date had vanished, leaving her feeling hollow and empty. She had to figure this out, she just had to, but she didn't even know where to begin.

"Stop it, Maya," she shook herself, taking a determined step away from her closet and instead moving to the kitchen. Maya grabbed the envelopes from her dining room table, shoved them into her junk drawer, and slammed it shut. Today, she wasn't going to think about him, or his money, or anything else. Today, Maya was going to give her mind a break. Today, she was going to be happy.

And tomorrow? Tomorrow she was going on a date.

.

Along the hilly roads that lead through the mountains, a man in a hat was taking a walk.

He was a tall man, dressed in a long black coat. His dark leather boots thumped quietly in the packed dirt, his towering legs carrying him easily through the well-travelled path. The sun was high in the sky, not a cloud in sight, so he kept the brim of his hat pulled low.

Somewhere, at the end of these mountain roads, stories were told of three towns that sat nestled in a southern valley. One was perpetually tropical, one shrouded in mist, and one pulled out of an old western film. Traffic was picking up in these towns now, drawing more than a crowd or two.

The rumour amongst the villagers was that the tourism boom was all thanks to a new local farmer, tucked away in the crossroads of these three little towns.

This is where the man was headed, whistling a jaunty tune as the scenery rolled past him. He'd never been this far south before, navigating the mountains with as much ease as a newborn giraffe learning to walk. He didn't mind though, not when he thought about where he was going.

"Watch yourself there, friend!"

A young boy yelled out a warning as his wagon veered around the corner. The man stepped out of the way, but the tail of his coat got caught in the wheel. The fabric tore, and the little boy jumped down off the driver's seat to apologise.

"I'm so sorry sir," he frowned, reaching into his pocket for some spare coins. "I don't have much, but I reckon this will get you a visit to the tailor."

Three silver coins sat glistening in the palm of his hand. The man shook his head, smiling warmly.

"Don't you worry your little head about it," he assured the boy, patting down the pockets of his coat. "This thing has been around the block more than once."

"Are you sure, sir?" the boy hesitated, uncertain how he should proceed. The man nodded encouragingly, tipping the brim of his hat. The boy smiled, slipping the coins back into his pocket. "Thank you, sir. I'm real sorry."

"No need to apologise," he chuckled. "But I think you can help me with something. Name's Dunhill. I'm looking for a place called Westown, do you happen to know where that might be?"

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	25. Resolve

**Hello again everyone! Bit of a shorter chapter this week, as we're building up to a couple of major ones. Hang in there!**

Chapter Twenty-Five: Resolve

"I can't believe I did this!"

Ludus groaned and flopped back onto his bed, his palms pressed painfully into his temples. His limbs weighed heavily on his duvet, sinking into the mattress like stones in a bog. He briefly wondered if it would swallow him whole; at least then he wouldn't have to deal with the aftermath of his stupidity.

The twins were in his room, perched on the yoga mat he kept in the corner. Ludus wasn't sure if they'd come in to hang out with him or to watch his meltdown. Either way, he was sure Siluka brought snacks.

"She said yes, didn't she?" Iluka pointed out, regarding her nails in the midday sun. It was the day of the Sealight Night festival, which had arrived blindingly fast, and while the rest of Lulukoko milled about excitedly in anticipation for the evening, Ludus was in the midst of a full-blown panic.

He'd asked Maya to be his date- his real date. What in the hell was he thinking?

"I'm sure she's just as nervous as you are," Siluka added helpfully, eating a cherry from the palm of her hand. Ludus didn't even know where she got them- he couldn't remember her carrying a bowl when she came in. Not that he was surprised.

"I don't think that's possible," he huffed. His entire body was shaking. He was sweaty, his heart was hammering at the speed of light, his throat was dry, and his stomach was a giant lump of hard rock. Ludus felt like he was going to be sick.

Running into Lisette the morning before had been a fluke. It took Ludus over an hour just to decide that he was going to go visit Maya at all, and even longer to come up with a good reason. He felt bad about the way he'd been treating her, due to no fault of her own, and he wanted to make it right. Some of Tototara's leftover beef stew seemed to be the perfect excuse, until he bumped into the florist on his way to Maya's farm.

Ludus wasn't angry when Lisette told him what she and his Nana had done, but fear gripped him when he realised the myriad of things Maya might think. Then he got her text and everything just… imploded.

"What if she thinks it's not a date?" he sat up suddenly, a bitter taste on his tongue. He knew that was impossible- he'd made it abundantly clear what exactly he was asking- but he was spiralling sharply and he couldn't stop. "What if she thinks we're just going as friends and I make a fool of myself?"

"I hope I'm there to film it?"

Ludus tossed a pillow at Iluka, smacking her in the shoulder.

"Rude!" she sniffed, smirking, "Now I hope you fail horribly. No idea what Maya sees in you."

"You're freaking out over nothing," Siluka assured him, while Iluka pulled out her phone and started scrolling through Instagram. "You told her it was a real date, she's not stupid. Besides, Maya has had a crush on you for months. Literally everyone knows that except you."

Ludus didn't say anything, instead falling back onto the comforter again.

His plan when he marched over to the farm yesterday had been to just open his mouth and start talking- not a great plan, admittedly, but it was the only one he had. Maya already saw the letter, the topic had been breached, all he had to do was tell her the truth. Ludus didn't think he'd ever be able to do that, but something snapped deep within him as he stood on her porch, gazing into her bright, innocent eyes.

The idea that Maya might think there was a chance, any chance at all, that he was only asking her out because of his Nana scared the hell out of him, but the thing that bothered him the most was that he didn't understand why. Maya told him that she understood the letter wasn't from him; if he'd played along, laughed it off, the two of them could've made up and gone on with their lives, their friendship in tact. Why did that thought scare him so much?

The answer came to him when she started crying. Ludus realised with a pang of regret that he'd done this, that his festering feelings and his inability to deal with them had hurt the one person he wanted to protect more than anything in the world. After that, he couldn't hold back anymore. Ludus knew in that moment that he had to make his feelings clear to her, no matter how big of a fool he made of himself.

Luckily for him, Maya didn't immediately laugh him off her property. She'd actually said yes, and she seemed genuinely excited about it. Somehow, that was almost worse.

Ludus had been in relationships before. Nothing serious, a few dates here and there, a couple of month-long girlfriends in high school, but he'd never been in love. Not like he was with Maya. What if everything went well tonight? They'd start dating, and then… what?

That was honestly his biggest fear. Ludus was terrified of messing up. Maya meant so much to him, he'd never forgive himself if he hurt her- again, he reminded himself bitterly- and if they were a couple then he was in a perfect position to make a stupid mistake and do just that.

All he wanted was for Maya to be happy. Did he really think he was the one who could accomplish that goal?

"Come on," Siluka announced suddenly, standing up. She pocketed the rest of her cherries, earning an eyeroll from Iluka. "We need to get you dressed."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Ludus frowned, looking down at himself. He was wearing his usual attire, vest and beach pants, which was perfect for going out in the boats. Siluka shook her head at him, floating her way over to his closet.

"As in touch with your feminine side as you are, Ludus," she tutted, "you're still such a guy sometimes."

While Ludus tried to figure out if he should be insulted or not, Siluka rummaged through his closet. She pulled out garment after garment, things he hadn't worn in years, until she found a couple of items that she approved of.

"Here," she announced, throwing the outfit on his bed. Ludus looked at it, his brows knitting. Siluka picked out a thin long-sleeved shirt, charcoal with two decorative black buttons at the neckline, and that was a bit tight on him. She'd also singled out some dark-wash jeans amongst his many pairs of loose shorts.

"You sure about this?" Ludus pulled his lips to the side in a grimace, scrutinizing the outfit. Siluka didn't bother to respond, instead going over to his dresser and grabbing a comb.

"Sit still," she instructed, crawling across the bed until she was behind him. Ludus didn't bother to argue this time- he'd grown up in a house full of women, and he'd always had long hair. He knew that if one of them got it in their minds to play with it, he might as well give in. Less painful for his scalp in the long run.

"Put it in a bun," Iluka laughed, glancing up from her phone to make a face at Ludus. He returned the mocking expression, trusting Siluka to not take her sister's advice.

"I'm going to leave it down, I think," she mused, unfurling the scattering of braids Ludus kept in his hair. She spent a while teasing it, ruffling it, and fitting it into place around his face before she was satisfied.

"Hey, not bad." Iluka's comment sounded sincere enough, which surprised Ludus. "But I think you should put the two braids back on either side, and tie them in the back."

"Good idea," Siluka followed through on Iluka's suggestion, and then removed herself from the bed, moving to stand in front of him with her hands on her hips. She pursed her lips, considering her work.

"You told Maya you'd pick her up at nine, right?" she confirmed, looking up at the clock. It was only just after lunch, so they had plenty of time to prepare. "Don't be late. That's rule number one."

"There are rules?" Ludus smirked, doing his best to mask the butterflies still running rampant in his veins. "What exactly did I get myself into?"

"Do you want our help or not?" Iluka dropped her phone into her lap, crossing her arms over her chest. Apparently, she was invested in the conversation again. Ludus sighed relaxing into a more comfortable position on the bed.

"E kala mai," he smiled, nodding to Siluka. "I'd appreciate any help you can give me."

"Rule two," Siluka continued, counting on her fingers as if she hadn't been interrupted in the first place, "is to give her your jacket if she shows any signs at all of being cold."

"You didn't give me a jacket to wear."

"Your leather one," Siluka waved her hand dismissively, moving on to the next point. "Rule three, bring snacks. All women like snacks."

"You can probably skip that one, dummy," Iluka kicked her sister lightly in the foot, "they're not going to be out there long enough to eat."

"I guess so," Siluka shrugged, "but I always have snacks."

Ludus's smile widened as he listened. As much as he and the twins could fight, they always had his back when it came to the important things in life. Siluka and Iluka were arguing about the merits of having snacks at the ready when they remembered something much more pressing.

"Oh!" Siluka exclaimed, slamming a fist into her open palm. "I almost forgot. You have to kiss her."

Ludus nearly choked on his breath.

"W-what?" he stammered, any sense of relaxation vanishing immediately. "I have to what?"

"Kiss her!" Siluka insisted, a fiery determination in her eyes that Ludus only rarely got to see. Even with things she was truly passionate about, Siluka almost never dialled her energy up higher than a 4. "You two have been 'not dating' for so long that it is _technically _possible Maya might not realise this is a real date."

"You said there was no way that she didn't realise it was a real date," Ludus complained, stress creasing his forehead, "I made sure-"

"You were left unsupervised," Iluka countered adamantly, "so we have no idea what you actually said to her."

"You don't have the best track record with getting your point across," Siluka pointed out, shrugging. "Just because you think you explained yourself, doesn't mean she understood it."

"Yeah," Iluka agreed, nodding. "We're tired of watching you two failing to figure out that you're hopelessly in love. This time you're not leaving anything to chance."

Ludus thought that was all a bit exaggerated, but he didn't see how he could convince them without giving a word-for-word recap of his conversation with Maya the day before, and that wasn't about to happen. He didn't feel like completely embarrassing himself today.

"So, what," he sighed, resigned, "I'm just supposed to kiss her out of the blue? What if she doesn't want me to?"

"Not out of the blue, idiot," Iluka groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. This was proving to be harder than she thought. "You have to feel the room first. Set up a moment. On the boat would be good, or when you walk her home. You'll just… I don't know, feel it?"

"And if you make a move and you're wrong, just apologise and mean it." Siluka added. "People read situations wrong all the time."

"Not that you'll need that piece of advice," Iluka snorted. "If you kiss Maya and she rejects you, you're either a horrible kisser or there's something _seriously _wrong."

"You know, that really doesn't make me feel any better."

"Wasn't supposed to."

Ludus frowned, considering their advice in spite of himself. He couldn't lie, he'd thought about it; more than once, as a matter of fact. It was impossible for him not to. Maya had a certain way about her, one that rendered him speechless with nothing more than a look. He couldn't count the number of times he'd wanted to- and almost did- kiss her. Now that they were going on a date, he might actually get the chance.

He had an idea, one that he'd been toying with for a while, ever since he'd first thought about asking Maya to Sealight Night.

"What are you thinking?" Siluka asked suddenly, pushing his clothes out of the way to sit down on the bed. Ludus straightened.

"Nothing," he swore, meeting her gaze directly. They stared at each other, locked in a silent argument, until Siluka quirked her eyebrow and Ludus knew immediately that, somehow, he'd lost.

Sisters.

"I've just been considering something," he admitted, already feeling embarrassed, "but I'm not sure if it's a good idea."

"What is it?" Siluka prompted. Ludus thought about trying to derail the conversation, distract her with something so that he didn't have to expose himself like this, but after years of fighting with the twins he knew it was futile. They took after his Nana, that was for sure.

Reluctantly, and leaving out a couple of details, he told her what he'd been planning. It wasn't extravagant or anything, just… something he thought would be nice. Siluka listened intently; even Iluka was paying more attention than normal. When Ludus was finished, the twins shared a knowing look.

"That's when you should kiss her," Siluka told him confidently, making Ludus blush. "That's perfect!"

"I'm actually impressed you thought of that on your own," Iluka pursed her lips, genuinely surprised. "Go you."

Ludus released the breath he was holding, relieved that his idea seemed to go over well. It really wasn't very complicated, but he'd been flip-flopping about it ever since the thought first occurred to him. It seemed like something Maya would like, but having the twins' support definitely made him feel better.

He had a little preparing to do if he was going to pull it off, but nothing Ludus couldn't get done long before he had to go meet Maya.

"Thanks, guys," Ludus grinned, ruffling Siluka's hair. She frowned at him, fixing her braids. "As much as I hate to admit it, I really appreciate you helping me."

"No problem," Iluka saluted casually, leaning back against the wall. She shoved a cushion behind her head, getting comfortable.

"It's our pleasure," Siluka insisted. "We really like Maya. She's a great person. And you've been so happy since you met her-"

"Disgustingly happy," Iluka interjected.

"We want what's best for the both of you." Siluka dug through her pockets and retrieved another cherry, popping it into her mouth. "Being with her does make you happy, right?"

He regarded his sisters for a moment, letting his mind wander to Maya and how he felt when he was with her. A soothing warmth rushed through him immediately, bringing a smile to his face.

"More than anything," he confirmed, hoping he didn't look too excited. "Maya means the world to me. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"Gross."

Ludus threw another pillow at Iluka, this time hitting her square in the face. She bristled, yanking the pillow from the floor and chucking it right back.

Just like that, any civility between the three of them evaporated.

"Why did I let you two into my room again?" Ludus complained, rolling his eyes dramatically. Iluka shrugged, appraising him smugly.

"Because Nana would make you if you didn't?"

"I really need my own place."

It was said as a jab at the twins' expense, but it was also true. Ludus had lived on his own for some time in college, but after graduating trade school he'd moved back home. Tototara was finding it difficult to keep up with maintenance at the Inn, and Ludus hated the thought of her dealing with everything on her own.

He missed having his own place though, and had been thinking about moving out again for a while now. The problem was that there wasn't much space to build in Lulukoko, and Ludus didn't want to be too far from his shop. For now, he was stuck.

A sudden fear overtook him then, silly, but sharp. Was Maya bothered by the fact that he lived at home?

She never acted like it, of course. Maya always said how sweet it was that he helped his Nana so much; she found it endearing. Endearing in a friend, sure, but in a boyfriend? What if she thought he wasn't mature enough to be in a long-term relationship, or maybe that he wasn't financially stable? What if she didn't think he could support her, long term, if things worked out? Would she be thinking about that already? Why was _he _thinking about it? Their first date hadn't even started yet!

A vein in Ludus's forehead pulsed. Goddess, he was overthinking this. Forget long-term support, Maya would realise her mistake as soon as she found out how completely, utterly insane he was.

"We should go, Sil," Iluka popped up from the yoga mat, brushing dust free from her skirts. "Lu-dork isn't the only one who needs to get ready."

"Don't tell me you have a date," Ludus taunted, swallowing his nerves. The twins already knew how stressed he was, he didn't need to add fuel to the fire. There was already a solid chance they were planning to tease him about it in front of Maya. "Who did you bribe?"

"Shut up," Iluka snorted, shocking him by averting her gaze as a faint blush spread across her cheeks. Ludus's eyebrows shot up. Iluka was… embarrassed? That was new.

"We both have dates," Siluka chimed in, sharing a secretive look with Ludus. She blinked discreetly in Iluka's direction, and Ludus knew that whoever she was taking, it was bound to draw everyone's attention. He mouthed a couple of suggestions to Siluka, who barely shook her head at each one. He'd have to wait and see.

"We'll leave you to wallow in your panic," Iluka told him, having already recovered from her unusual reaction. "Break a leg tonight, for everyone's sanity."

She waved, already halfway into the hall. Ludus watched them go, appearing much more at ease than he actually was. Siluka followed her sister, pausing to send a wink his way.

"Go win the girl, dummy."

**Just a quick note without giving too much away, some characters *cough* Dunhill *cough* are going to be **_**extremely**_** OOC in this story. I really liked Dunhill's character design and thought it would be fun to play around with his personality and profession. But for all intents and purposes, he's not the same character from ANB.**

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	26. Sealight Night

**Hey guys! I'm so excited to be posting this chapter! After a very long wait, we're finally here! Please enjoy, and tell me what you think!**

**CW/TW: Non-sexual violence, non-sexual abuse**

Chapter Twenty-Six: Sealight Night

Nine o'clock on the evening of Lulukoko's 70th annual Sealight Night Festival came both frighteningly fast and maddeningly slow.

In the hour leading up to when Ludus would have to leave to pick up Maya on time, he experienced a full range of emotions that began with panic and ended with numbing fear. He fussed over his clothes, his hair, his cologne, his breath, anything at all that he could criticize himself for, he did so with zeal. Thankfully, everyone else was too preoccupied with their own preparations to notice how jumpy he was.

Ludus was going on a date with Maya tonight.

The thought made the back of his neck tingle and his stomach knot with nervous energy. This was real, this was happening, and Ludus had no idea if he was ready for it. He tried to distract himself with some meaningless tasks, feeling like he'd passed at least half an hour when it'd only been five minutes. Then he blinked, and the clock jumped ahead to 8:45. Just like that, it was time to go.

The entire walk to Maya's farm left him feeling jittery and stiff. Goddess, had he ever been this nervous? Ludus wasn't exactly flirtatious, but he'd never been this unsettled about a date before. Then again, he'd never been on a date with someone he cared about as much as Maya.

Her house was dark when he arrived, except for the lone kitchen light that she always left on. Ludus knew she was home, he'd texted her that he was on his way before he left, but seeing the empty-looking building made him second guess himself. What if she wasn't home? What if she'd already realised that she was far too good for him and ran off before he arrived? Or what if she thought they were meeting at the beach? Maybe he should-

Ludus paused his step, forcing himself to relax. He needed to get his worries under control- he was overreacting to nothing, he knew that. Maya was waiting for him inside, just as she said she'd be.

Closing the distance between the main path and Maya's farmhouse, Ludus stole a shaking breath one last time before he reached the door. This was it. No more waiting.

His palms were itching with nervous sweat as he knocked, his knuckles trembling against the wood. When he heard the knob click, Ludus was ready to faint. And yet…

The door opened.

All of his fears evaporated when he finally saw Maya. It didn't matter anymore that this was their first date; it didn't feel like something monumental, some big change in their relationship that he both feared and desperately wanted. No, now that he was here, it was just him and Maya.

She stood in the dimly lit entryway of her porch, one hand on the newly opened door and the other fiddling nervously with the hem of her oversized sweater. It was burgundy, or maybe maroon, Ludus couldn't quite tell, and it brought out the subtle flecks of silver in her eyes. She was also wearing jeans, tight jeans that hugged her legs and showed off the curve of her hips. Her cheeks were rosy in the dark, her freckles just barely noticeable across her nose.

She was radiant.

"Hey," Maya greeted shyly, fighting the urge to fiddle with her curls. Her hair was very much the same as it always was, framing her face in a wavy mess that somehow looked intentional. Ludus was glad for it; Maya's hair was one of his favourite things about her.

"Wow," Ludus breathed, barely paying attention to what he was saying. He was so used to seeing Maya in work clothes or loungewear, it left him stunned to see her dressed up as if-

Well, as if she were on a date.

"Is this okay?" Maya glanced down at herself, turning around so Ludus could see the full outfit. She suddenly had déjà vu to the time Wayne had picked her up for a similar festival, but this wasn't the same. Not by a long shot. "I didn't know what people normally wear, so I just made a guess. I can change-"

"You look absolutely beautiful," Ludus assured her, reaching for her hand. She gave it to him, a blush sprouting on her cheeks, as he drew her closer. She was wearing perfume, something floral that Ludus didn't quite recognise, but it suited her. With a gentle smile, he laced their fingers together. "Are you ready to go?"

"Just need to lock the door," Maya promised, tugging the door shut behind her. She tested the knob, found it satisfactory, and followed Ludus into the night.

"I didn't even know you owned jeans," Maya giggled, squeezing Ludus's hand in hers. He grinned sheepishly, gesturing to his own outfit with a tinge of embarrassment.

"I never wear them," he explained, shaking his leg as if that would somehow prove his point. "They're not the easiest pants to work in. Siluka picked the whole thing out for me. She wouldn't let me leave the house in anything else."

"It suits you," Maya assured him, bumping him lightly with her shoulder. That was a bit of an understatement- Ludus's jeans were straight-legged and snug, making him look taller. His grey sweater was snug too, putting his smooth and considerable muscles on sharp display. Even the jacket fit him well, a far cry from the loose clothing Maya was used to seeing him in. Siluka knew what she was doing.

"I'm glad you think so," Ludus glanced up at the sky, making sure they weren't running late. They weren't, so he slowed his gait. He wanted to be alone with her for just a little while longer, before they joined the others. "Thank you for coming with me tonight."

"Thank you for inviting me," Maya bit her lip, trying her best not to fidget. She was a lot more nervous than she thought she'd be. "But, um, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"No one has actually told me what Sealight Night is," she smirked, walking a little closer to him. Ludus's heartrate spiked. "What do we do?"

"Not much, if I'm being honest," Ludus shrugged, easing their pace a little more. Once they entered Lulukoko's beach area, he knew they'd be bombarded by at least a few select residents. Maybe they should've picked something a little less public for their first date. "It's not exactly an interactive festival, more of an observational one."

"And what are we observing?"

"Every year, the lightning bugs gather above the water," Ludus could just see the ocean from where they were, so he pointed it out to Maya. "We typically have this festival in Spring, since they're the most active then, but really you can see it a couple of times throughout the seasons. The bugs reflect off of the calm sea, and it's like the stars fell into the waves."

"It sounds beautiful," Maya smiled softly, gingerly placing her other palm on Ludus's forearm as they strolled. He glanced down at her, admiring the pink hue of her cheeks. "I can't wait to see it. Does everyone gather on the beach?"

"No, no," Ludus shook his head, "we go out in dories and-"

"Boats?"

Ludus stilled at the sudden panicked squeak in Maya's voice, the realisation of a very large problem crashing down on him all at once.

"Shit," he cursed, pushing his free hand through his hair. "My, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot."

"It's okay," Maya dismissed his apology swiftly, but Ludus could hear the tremor in her throat. He felt like an absolute idiot- how could he have forgotten her fear of water? "I'm sure I'll be fine. It's not like we're getting in the water or anything, right?"

"How about we stay on the pier with Nana?" Ludus suggested, reaching into his pocket to grab his phone. If he gave her a heads-up, then hopefully she wouldn't make a show of the fact that they weren't taking a boat. He didn't want Maya to feel any more uncomfortable than she already did. "Or we can just hang out on the beach. Or-"

"Ludus," Maya interrupted him, chuckling. She turned to look at him, reaching up and placing her hands on either side of his face. He froze. "Stop it. I'll be fine, I promise."

"You don't need to push yourself if you're not ready," he frowned, momentarily distracted by the feeling of her fingers gently grazing his skin. "This was my fault. If I'd realised before now, I never would've-"

"Never would've what?" Maya teased, "asked me out in the first place? Come on. I'll be okay. I _want _to do this. Besides,"

She balanced herself on tiptoe, encouraging him to bend down so she could place a chase kiss on his cheek.

"I'll be with you. That's the safest place I can possibly be."

Ludus almost didn't hear what she said, with the loud pounding of his heart in his ears drowning out everything else. Dark skin or not, he was sure he was as red as a beet after that. He cleared his throat.

"Promise me you'll tell me if you're scared, ok?" Ludus wrapped his arms around Maya's waist, pulling her closer to him. She smiled, resting her forehead against his. "I'll turn the boat around right away."

"I promise," Maya bumped her nose playfully against his, her eyes darting over to the beach. "We should go. Enough people are going to be taking jabs at us tonight, we don't need to give them any more ammo by being late."

"You're expecting that too?" Ludus sighed, straightening. Now he was really wishing they'd picked something less public. "Nana got most of her teasing out on me this morning, so that's one person we won't have to worry about."

"One out of… the whole village?" Maya joked, but she knew it was true. It seemed like everyone in Lulukoko, Westown, _and _Tsuyukusa were vying for them to get together. It would be pure ignorance for them to expect their first official date to fly neatly under the radar. "Come on, let's go get the initial hazing over with."

"It's not too late to ditch," Ludus offered half-heartedly. "Run away to Mineral Town or Oak Tree."

"Maya! Ludus!"

They both looked up to see Caolila summoning them, standing at the edge of a large group of people. Maya couldn't quite make out who they all were from this distance and with the low light, but she was pretty sure she saw the twins.

"We'll have to put running away on the back burner for now," Maya sighed good-naturedly, taking Ludus's hand again. He groaned in exaggerated disappointment, lacing their fingers together and guiding Maya over to where everyone else waited for them.

"Right on time," Zahau boomed, hovering behind his wife with an almost cartoonish grin. Maya always thought he reminded her of a professional wrestler, but she could never remember which one. "We were worried we were going to have to start without you."

"Aloha to you too," Ludus waved, coming to a stop next to Caolila. Zahau rumbled out a low laugh, one that reverberated through his chest. "Did we miss anything?"

"Only Nana running through 'boat safety' for the millionth time," Iluka rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest and shifting her weight to one hip. "I had no idea there were so many different ways to say 'don't tip over'. Hey Maya."

"Aloha," Maya smiled back at Iluka, taking a quick scan of the beach. "Are we missing anyone?"

"Not now that you're here," Caolila rested her hand on Ludus's shoulder, appraising him from head to foot, "and looking quite dashing, I might add. You definitely didn't pick this out yourself."

"That would be my doing," Siluka announced, lacing her fingers behind her back. She looked pleased, like she was presenting a project at a school fair. "I didn't want Maya to have to suffer through a first date with him dressed as a 75-year-old fisherman."

"Forty-five seconds," Ludus announced, checking his watch. "It took exactly forty-five seconds for this to turn into a Pick on Ludus Party. I think that's a new record."

"Oh, we've definitely started faster than that," Iluka smirked. "Turn around and come back, we'll try again for a better time."

"Leave him alone," Caolila chastised, absently taking a pointed stick from Shalk as he ran behind her. Maya was always surprised by a mother's instinct when dangerous objects were involved. "You're embarrassing him in front of his date. His very cute date, by the way."

"Thank you," Maya squeezed Ludus's hand, watching the exasperation growing in his expression. She decided to change the subject, trying to spare him. "You all look great, too! That's a gorgeous robe, Siluka. I don't think I've seen you wear it before?"

"It was a gift," Siluka twirled, showing off her new garment. It was long, made of silk, and dyed an array of beautiful shades of blue. Maya had seen robes of a similar style before, but only in Tsuyukusa. "I have a very thoughtful date this evening."

"You're too kind, Angel."

Maya and Ludus leaned back in time to see Yuzuki returning to the group, carting an impressive number of snacks in a wooden tray. He came to a stop next to Siluka, who put her arms out to take the tray from him.

"I didn't know you were getting snacks for everyone," she complained, "I would've helped."

"It wasn't too hard," Yuzuki promised, ignoring Siluka's extended arms and bringing the tray around the circle. He had piled it with a number of beach foods, including fruit kabobs, pretzels, popcorn, and veggie chips. "Help yourselves, I brought enough for everyone."

"I didn't know you two were dating," Maya gratefully took a fruit kabob, picking one with lots of melon. "When did that happen?"

"Oh, we've been dating for weeks now," Yuzuki grinned, a secretive quirk in his eyebrows. When Maya balked, his eyes darted to his date.

"We weren't trying to hide it," Siluka shrugged, clarifying, before taking a bag of pretzels and veggie chips from the tray. "It's just that no one asked."

Maya blinked, trying and failing to process that information, as the conversation moved on. Apparently, everyone else had already come to terms with that bit of local gossip. She glanced up at Ludus, who looked just as confused as she did. Caolila caught their exchange, leaning over conspiratorially as the rest of the group chatted about Tigre's recent competition entry.

"It's not just you," she informed them, snickering. "They just casually showed up together like everyone should already know about them. Even Iluka seemed surprised."

"Wow, you really miss a lot in a few days, huh?" Maya laughed, shaking her head. "Who's everyone else here with?"

"Haulani and Tototara are watching the kids so that Zahau and I can go out for once," Caolila discreetly pointed out everyone she named, carefully going through the crowd so she didn't miss anyone. "Yuzuki and Siluka, you two, obviously, and you'll never guess who Iluka is here with."

"I didn't even know she had a date," Maya whispered excitedly, "who is it?"

"Whoever they are, they deserve an award for putting up with Iluka for a full night," Ludus rolled his eyes, earning a disapproving glare from Caolila.

"I'm not saying a word," Caolila told them, holding her finger to her lips. "Trust me. It'll be much more exciting if you figure it out on your own."

"Everyone to the docks!"

Tototara's voice rang out through the still air, shattering conversations and pulling the crowd's attention to the awaiting boats.

"Looks like we're getting started," Caolila hummed, looping her arm through Zahau's. "Have fun you two! But not too much fun…"

She winked as Zahau led her away, leaving Ludus and Maya squirming uncomfortably in her wake. When they were alone, Ludus found his voice again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He prompted, nodding to the still waters in front of them. "We can just watch from here, skip the boats altogether."

"You invited me to the Sealight Night festival," Maya argued, planting her hand on her hip. "And that's just what I plan to do. Boats and all."

Ludus had heard that tone before. He knew Maya had made up her mind, and no amount of reasoning was going to talk her out of it. He shook his head, looping his arm around her waist and began walking in the direction of the pier.

"You really are impossible sometimes, you know that?"

Maya only smiled at him.

On their way to the pier where Ludus kept his dory, they passed Siluka and Yuzuki struggling to get their boat clear of the sand. Ludus offered to give them a hand, but Yuzuki insisted he wanted the full experience of his first Lulukoko festival, so they left them to it. Siluka watched on in amusement, not caring one bit if they actually managed to cast off.

Caolila and Zahau were out already, Zahau rowing to a spot right in the middle of the beach. Maya thought she could hear Caolila arguing with him about the best place to rest, but she couldn't quite make it out over the light lapping of the waves and the gentle breeze coming off the water.

Tototara and Haulani were at the base of the pier, directing everyone and making sure the festivities went according to plan. Tototara was focussed on the other villagers, while Haulani's attention was stuck with Tigre, Shalk, and Alma, who'd all decided that now was the perfect time to play hide and seek. Maya giggled, watching the old man scurry after the children with much more vigor than anyone his age should be capable of.

Just as they were coming to the post where Ludus secured his boat, Maya caught sight of Iluka. She paused, squinting at the person seated across from her in the dory.

"Ludus… is that-?"

"_Lotus_?"

Ludus blanched, reflecting Maya's own feelings, staring at Iluka and Lotus with wide eyes. Despite the dark, there was no doubt about it; Mithra's timid assistant was helping Iluka row into the open water.

"Well that's… unexpected." Maya began, choosing her words carefully. "I thought he and Mithra were…?"

"No, no," Ludus dismissed absently, his attention still caught on his sister. "They're just work partners. Still, how did…?"

He trailed off, the cogs in his brain working overtime to make sense of what he was seeing. His sister, Iluka, the most impatient person he'd ever met, was on a date with Lotus. For a moment, the world felt like it'd inverted itself.

When Siluka mentioned Iluka's mysterious date, Ludus's first thought had been that she'd gotten back together with Kasumi. Never in a million years would he have guessed that he was this far off the mark.

"I can actually answer that," Tototara announced suddenly, shuffling towards them across the sand. Maya hadn't even seen her leave the pier, but she was already within arm's length of them. "Don't look so surprised, Ludus. It's unbecoming."

"E kala mai, Nana," Ludus smiled apologetically, "but you have to admit. It's a bit of a shock."

"Not if you've been paying attention," Tototara waggled her finger knowingly. "Which you haven't, of course. Iluka and Lotus have been spending lots of time together. Every weekend now for the last three weeks."

"Why?" Maya interjected, still baffled but trying not to sound rude. "I mean, what prompted that?"

"Apparently," Tototara began slowly, "they're research has hit a bit of a stand-still, so Mithra's been rather insufferable lately-"

"Only lately?" Maya joked, making Ludus chuckle.

"Iluka came across them in the caves while she was out gathering berries for Siluka," Tototara continued, affording only a small smile to Maya's teasing. While she didn't outright laugh, Maya knew that look meant she appreciated the humour. It was eerily similar to one Ludus gave when she made a remark at his expense. "Mithra was screaming at him over something that he broke, but it was decidedly harsher than normal."

Maya had heard Mithra throw a tantrum at Lotus before; it wasn't pleasant to listen to on an average day, she could only imagine how much worse it had to be for Iluka to take note.

"She approached Lotus afterwards and told him that he should start standing up for himself. Lotus didn't even know where to begin, so Iluka offered to help him." Tototara nodded to the boat, a knowing smirk on her face. "And, now, here we are."

"That might be the biggest upset since Zahau accidentally broke the temple marlin statue," Ludus whistled, "and that was almost ten years ago."

Maya grinned; Ludus told her that story before and it was one of her favourites. His Nana was a bit less amused.

"The only upset you have to worry about," Tototara huffed, giving Ludus's shoulder a hard shove, "is the one I'm going to cause if you two don't hurry up and get out there. Enough gossiping about your sister, focus on your girlfriend."

"Nana-" Ludus felt his breath catch in his lungs, panic nearly choking him. "She's not- I mean we haven't-"

"Shoo, shoo!" Tototara ignored Ludus's quiet pleading and continued to push him towards the boat, Maya trailing after him with barely contained laughter. "I won't hear another word. Get going, go on now!"

Before Ludus could protest more, Tototara scurried off to where Haulani was struggling to keep track of Shalk and Tigre now that they'd decided to play tag. Alma wasn't interested in that game, choosing instead to take a nap on the steps of the pier.

"If I haven't said it before," Maya chirped, rocking back and forth on her heels, "I love your family."

"Thank Goddess for that," Ludus let the air out of his lungs in a gust, trying to ignore the lingering embarrassment his Nana left behind. All things considered, they'd avoided most of the teasing he'd been preparing for, but that didn't make it any less painful. "If they haven't scared you off yet, I might actually have a chance."

Ludus's boat was secured to a post near the base of the pier. He could jump into it from the shore if he waded into the water a bit, but he knew Maya wouldn't be able to do that. Instead, he hoisted himself onto the dock, holding his hand out to help her up after him.

"Last chance," he offered, gauging her face for a reaction. Maya stared pointedly back at him, giving him his answer.

"Alright, alright," Ludus caved, reaching for the mooring line to loosen it. "Hang on a second."

Ludus worked the ropes from memory, rearranging them until they were how he wanted them. Once the boat was nearly freed, he dropped gracefully onto one of the benches. It wasn't a large boat, barely big enough for three people, but Ludus built it himself and he knew every inch like the back of his hand. He'd never take anyone on a boat with him if he didn't trust it completely, doubly so if that person was Maya.

Maya watched him all the while, a tight knot forming in the pit of her stomach.

Turning around, Ludus looked up at her. She was definitely nervous; he could see it written plainly on her face. He could see the determination too, taking precedent over anything else. If Maya wanted to do this, and she'd certainly made that clear, then Ludus was going to make it as easy on her as he possibly could.

"Can you hold this for me?" Ludus shrugged out of his leather jacket, offering it to Maya. She took it, eying him curiously. He remembered what Siluka said to him that morning, adding in what he hoped was a casual tone, "You can wear it, if you want to."

To his surprise, and, admittedly, delight, Maya did just that. There was something about seeing her in his clothes that set Ludus's pulse racing, and he found himself wondering if Maya was feeling the same thing.

"Alright," Ludus coughed, covering the sudden shaking in his throat, "come a bit closer? And lean into me."

"Why? Oh-!"

Maya was overcome by a feeling of weightlessness as Ludus planted his hands on her waist, lifting her into the air and setting her down gently on the bench next to him. Her boots slid a little on the vinyl covered cushion, making her stomach do nauseating flip-flops.

"I've got you," Ludus promised, tightening his grip to reassure her. Maya nodded mutely, trying not to look too closely at the water around them and instead focusing on the feeling of Ludus's hold on her. "I'm going to step down first, then I'll help you, ok? I won't let go."

True to his word, Ludus kept his hands firmly in place as he stepped down off of the bench, not that she doubted him. Maya waited patiently until he got his footing under control, and then he steadied her as she stepped down next to him.

The boat swayed beneath them, making Maya's stomach lurch. She shut her eyes, doing her best to drown out her surroundings before she fainted- or worse. Ludus pulled her into a hug, soothing her until the waves settled.

"You okay?" Ludus checked, holding her securely against his chest. Maya gave him a shaky nod, but she didn't open her eyes yet- she couldn't, not with the waves bouncing them. Ludus bit his lip to stop a fond smile, he didn't think Maya would appreciate that right now, despite how cute she looked, and instead nudged her in the direction of the bench. "Here, the hard part's over now."

Maya's skeptical frown didn't inspire much confidence, but she sat down anyway. Once she had her hands planted firmly on the vinyl, fingers digging in to keep her steady, Ludus tugged the last line free and picked up the oars. He didn't plan to go far, but that wasn't just for Maya's sake. Ludus never followed the other boats on Sealight Night, he had his own spot.

The breeze was gentle but cool as they rowed along, easing the heat in Maya's cheeks. She wasn't sure if she was blushing or feverish with fear, but the sea air seemed to help either way. She knew this was going to be hard, even with Ludus sitting just across from her.

Even before Ludus told her that they'd be going out on the water, Maya was preparing herself to face her fear. She knew the festival was at least near the beach, and that always made her a bit queasy regardless of what she was doing. But she also knew Ludus would be there, and that gave her strength.

His jacket was warm and heavy on her shoulders, and that alone was making her feel better. The fabric smelled like Ludus's cologne, and each inhale eased some of the tension in Maya's spine; his presence was all around her, distracting her from the darkness below. If she kept her gaze away from the water, she could actually feel herself relaxing.

"Still doing okay?" Ludus asked, briefly checking over his shoulder to make sure he was still heading in the right direction. Satisfied with what he saw, he turned back to catch Maya timidly peering over the side of the boat. She didn't look for long, pulling back almost immediately, but it was far more than he thought she'd be capable of so soon.

Maya nodded in answer to his question, offering him a smile. She didn't trust herself to speak just yet; throwing up wasn't high on her list of musts for a first date.

The sounds of the other villagers chatting faded further and further away, until Maya couldn't hear them anymore. She risked a thorough scan of her surroundings, surveying the waves, only to find that they weren't on the open ocean at all.

"Where are we?" Maya sat up straighter, her fear momentarily taken over by her bubbling curiosity. "I thought we were-"

"Hey, I said I wanted to run away, didn't I?" Ludus teased, a playful twinkle in his eye. "You may have put that idea on the back burner, but I didn't."

Maya stared, both shocked and impressed, as Ludus guided the small boat into a tiny grove of rocks and vegetation just north of the docks. The inlet wasn't much bigger than an average parking lot in terms of area, shielded from the larger waves by thick outcroppings of stone and sand bars. Behind them, Maya could just make out the other boats drifting lazily on the open water.

"I come here every year," Ludus explained, locking the oars in place and stretching. A symphony of pops exploded down his spine. "It's quieter than the main beach, but you have to look out through the rocks to see the lightning bugs in all their glory. Most of them don't come in this far."

Nerves momentarily forgotten, Maya peered into the dark. The inky black sea was dotted with tiny slivers of crystal blue light, fluttering above the surface. If she followed the trail of them towards the horizon, she could make out the mass gatherings of shining bugs collecting on the ocean, like the night sky had fallen into the vastness.

"It's beautiful…" Maya breathed, her entire body rigid as she drank everything in. She didn't even notice the waves anymore, her attention completely transfixed on the sea lights. She'd never seen anything like it before.

"Is this okay?" Ludus leaned forward in his seat, doing his best to read Maya's face in the dimness. He wasn't sure if the smaller pool made her feel better or worse, and he couldn't tell from her expression. "I can bring us back out to the others if you want. If you'd rather get closer to the lights, I mean."

Maya shook her head, smiling brightly at him.

"This is perfect," she promised, pulling Ludus's jacket tighter around her shoulders. They weren't far from shore, but Maya barely noticed anymore. Maybe it was the lights, or maybe it was the company, but she didn't feel like she was on the water. Now, it was more like she was trapped in a fairy tale world, one where she felt safe and happy. She wasn't sure exactly how it'd happened, but for now, her fear was the last thing on her mind.

Ludus watched her carefully, searching her eyes for some hint that she wasn't comfortable with any of this, but he found none. A surge of relief and happiness coursed through him, making him grin like an idiot. He was sure Maya thought he was crazy, but he didn't care. Feeling encouraged, he reached behind him and pulled out what looked like a beach bag from underneath the bench.

"Nana lets everyone stay out for a couple of hours," Ludus told her, producing a number of soft, colourful objects from inside the bag. Maya couldn't quite make out what they were in the moonlight, but she guessed they were blankets. "I thought these benches might get a little uncomfortable."

"Does that line work on any of your other dates?" Maya quipped lightheartedly, watching with interest as Ludus laid out what looked like a tarp, to protect them from the damp wood of the dory, and then started piling things on top of it. She was right- Ludus fought with an armload of blankets and quilts, dumping them in the centre of the tarp before spreading them out with care, making sure they covered every hard surface in the bottom of the dory. Maya lifted her feet clear of his way, stifling a laugh as he struggled with a particularly tangled throw.

Finally, once everything was laid out to his liking, Ludus returned to the bag and produced a small variety of pillows. He had two big ones, which he leaned against the benches, and a couple of smaller ones which he dropped haphazardly around the edges of his work. When he was done, Maya was looking at a colourful makeshift bed nestled between the two bench seats.

"You'll feel the waves a little more from down here," Ludus lowered himself onto the mess of blankets, bracing his back with a pillow against the hard wood of the bench. "But the sides of the boat will block your immediate view of the water. For the most part, you'll only be able to see the horizon."

He trailed, realising he was probably over explaining himself. He couldn't help it though- Ludus was nervous.

This was the 'plan' that he discussed with the twins, this little oasis in the middle of the ocean. Admittedly, catering to Maya's fear of water was a happy accident; in his mind, Ludus pictured stargazing on a grassy hill, sprawled on a thick blanket and staring at the sky. His idea was to recreate that, and he thought he just might've succeeded. But that didn't matter much if his date didn't agree.

He waited, anxiously, for Maya's reaction.

At first, she gave him nothing. Her face was completely blank, tinged with a hint of surprise. Ludus's blood pressure skyrocketed, and then quickly fell as a wide smile overtook her. Without saying a word, she gingerly began to manoeuvre herself off of the bench.

Ludus caught her around the waist, helping her balance on the unsteady floor, until she was happily settled next to him. He'd put pillows on both sides of the boat, in case she didn't want to be this close, but Maya didn't seem to want any part of that. She shifted over to him readily, resting her shoulder against his.

Ludus smirked. He really shouldn't have been surprised.

As the night settled in around them, Ludus was reminded again at how amazing this all was. He was on a date with Maya, finally, after everything they'd been through, and now he could finally focus on that. They'd gotten through the small talk, made it past his family's teasing, and they'd even combatted Maya's fear of water and won. All that was left now, was them.

They chatted aimlessly for a while, pointing out interesting things in the trees or sky, watching the lightning bugs skitter across the waves, and slowly easing into the comfort of being with each other. Ludus barely paid attention to what he was saying- he was sure he'd muttered more than one stupid story, but he didn't care. He was too busy with other things; watching Maya's face light up with laughter out of the corner of his eye, feeling the buzzing electricity of her skin on his when their hands brushed, tugging her closer as the boat swayed.

He'd never had a date like this.

There'd been a few awkward moments between them, but he'd fully expected that. Despite how long they'd been friends, this was still their first date. First dates were destined to be awkward, no matter the circumstances. With Maya, Ludus felt awkward, but happy, and that was all he needed.

Silence fell upon them as the night wore on, until Ludus could hear the crickets chirping from the shore. Tototara usually allotted three hours for the boats to roam, but no matter how long that seemed, time always flew. He guessed they'd be called back soon, but he hoped he was wrong.

Maya stifled a yawn beside him, reminding him of how late it was for her.

"Here," Ludus slipped his arm around her, encouraging her to lean into him. "You can close your eyes for a bit, if you want to. I'll wake you when it's time to head home."

"What, no free ride this time?" Maya teased, blushing in spite of herself, and curled into Ludus's torso anyway. The ocean breeze was pleasant from the beach, but on the water, it was chilled and seeped through her clothes. She rested her head on his shoulder, watching the lights dance on the horizon. They were duller now than they were, but they were still beautiful. "I've got to hand it to your Nana. She came up with a pretty impressive date."

Ludus snorted, pulling her snugly against his side. Warmth enveloped her, surrounded by Ludus's strong arms. Maya's stomach flipped.

"Nana's idea stopped at the obviously fake letter," Ludus chuckled, tipping his head back to look at the stars. They were as bright as ever, casting the night air in a beautiful glow. "The last time she tried to set me up on a date, she thought it would be the most romantic thing in the world if we volunteered at a daycare together. The daycare had like 20 kids, so we barely saw each other all day."

"Does Tototara set you up on dates often?" Maya quirked an eyebrow, her attention momentarily taken from the waves.

"Only when the mood strikes her, which isn't much. It's happened maybe three times? Why?" Ludus's eyes found hers, alive with curiosity. "You're not jealous, are you?"

If he expected Maya to stammer and get embarrassed, he was very wrong.

"Absolutely," she declared, shifting until she could properly face him. She laid her hand on his chest, pouting cutely. From this position, Ludus could easily trace the lines of silver in her irises. "I don't think you understand just how long I've been waiting for you to ask me out. Now that we're here, I find out this isn't the first time your Nana has set you up? Why wouldn't I be jealous?"

Maya was teasing him, just a little, and Ludus knew it. He grinned abashedly, running his free hand through his loose hair.

"You have nothing to be jealous of," he chuckled, "trust me."

"Oh, I don't, don't I?" Maya's lips twisted into a half-smile, raising her eyebrow at him challengingly. "I'm not blind, Ludus. You've got this whole 'kind, funny, attractive big brother' schtick going, you're amazing with your hands, _and _you're single? Don't you dare try to tell me girls never throw themselves at you."

Ludus fought down a blush. He was no Wayne, but Maya was at least a little bit right. He'd had a few clients- young women, and a couple of men- offer to take him out for drinks after he'd finished a job for them, but it didn't happen as often as Maya seemed to be implying. Or, if it did, Ludus didn't notice.

When he struggled to answer her right away though, Maya laughed.

"I knew it," she playfully scrunched her nose at him, trying to keep her tone light, but a hint of uncertainty slipped into her next words. "You're an amazing person, Ludus. You could have anyone you wanted, so why would you ever pick me?"

It took him a moment to come up with an answer, maybe because the question took him by such complete surprise. Did she really not know? Was it even possible? Could she truly have no idea? It seemed outrageous, and yet her expression stayed vulnerable, unsure, and he had to believe that she was genuine.

"I didn't pick you," Ludus whispered. Maya's eyes widened in alarm, but he didn't let the sentiment sit long enough for her to panic. "It was never a choice, not for me."

Their eyes locked, Maya's lower lip caught between her teeth.

"Maya, you are…" Ludus breathed, anticipation fluttering in his chest. "I don't even have the words to describe what you are to me. I didn't ask you out before now because I'm an idiot, a scared, gutless idiot, and I spent way too long trying to convince myself that I shouldn't. That was a mistake, one that I can never take back."

His gaze dropped to her lips, just for a moment, just long enough for her to notice.

"I'm completely hopeless around you, My. I do ridiculous, stupid things and I can't stop myself. I don't think _you _understand what you do to me. You have an iron grip on my heart, and as long as you want it, it belongs to you."

Maya stared, unblinking, her throat tight.

"So, no," Ludus smirked, "you _don't _have anything to be jealous of."

The sporadic sounds of the lapping waves grew louder in the ensuing silence, echoing through the night air. Maya was frozen, rigid in Ludus's embrace, as the gravity of his confession weighed down on her.

She loved him.

Of course, she'd known that for a long time. Maya was in love with Ludus, but she didn't think he'd ever return her feelings. Now, alone with him on the water, she let herself believe for the first time that maybe, just maybe, everything would work out. Ludus was baring his feelings to her, and the honesty written across his face gave her hope.

Maya's eyes found his again, closer now than they'd been just seconds ago. She could feel his rapid heartbeat beneath her palm, hear the subtle catch in his breath as her gaze darted down to his mouth, just as his did.

"Ludus… I-"

"Time to bring it in, everyone!"

Tototara's amplified voice was followed by a piercing bell, shattering the air around them and annihilating the peace with it. Maya and Ludus both flinched, their faces mere inches apart, as they were met by the immediate sound of paddles swishing through the water.

The Sealight Night festival was over.

For a breathless minute, neither of them knew what to do. Maya's mind screamed at her to kiss him, to close the distance between them, but the world had other plans.

"We shouldn't stay out here too long," Ludus admitted, hating every word as it left his mouth. He didn't want to leave, not now, not when he could almost taste her lips on his. "Nana will get worried and come looking if we're late."

Maya nodded mutely, chewing the inside of her cheek. It took every ounce of strength she had left, but she was able to slowly disentangle herself from Ludus. He helped her up wordlessly, his hands on her back as she seated herself on the bench, lingering just a breath longer than he needed to.

The boat was quiet again, but it was different than before. The silence was heavy with words unsaid and, more importantly, things left undone.

Ludus felt cold. He wanted to say something, to grab that moment and hold on to it, bring it back to them. His skin ached where her body had left his, and he longed for just one second, just one more second, so he could kiss her.

Instead, he pulled himself up from the floor and began to row home.

.

The walk back to Maya's farm was as silent as their boat ride to the pier. The air was thick, like a humid summer night should be. It reached into Ludus's throat, suffocating him with regret.

He should've kissed her on the boat.

The twins were right- the timing was perfect. If only he'd ignored the return bell, delaying their departure for just a few minutes. His Nana surely wouldn't have noticed, so why didn't he?

Ludus already knew the answer. He was scared, and he chickened out. Whenever Maya was involved, he seemed to do a lot of that. Now, he had to figure out what he was going to do about it.

Maya stayed close to him as he walked her home, reassuring Ludus that he hadn't messed up completely at least. She wanted to be near him, so maybe he still had a chance. More than anything, Ludus wanted to go to bed tonight knowing that he'd bared his heart without reservation. He wanted to know that Maya understood how he felt about her, that there was no question in her mind how utterly devoted to her he was. He could still do that, he thought.

The night wasn't over yet, after all, they still had to say goodnight.

They arrived at Maya's farm sooner than either of them had hoped, slinking to a crawling pace as Maya's front porch came into view.

"I had a really good time tonight," Maya smiled, hesitating at her door. Ludus didn't want to let her hand go, unconsciously squeezing it tighter as they neared her house. He wasn't sure when they'd started holding hands exactly, but it felt more and more natural to him every time.

"Me too," Ludus agreed, his voice low in the still night air. He knew he'd have to go back soon- his Nana kept track of everyone who left the village on Sealight Night, making sure all came home safely. They were outside Maya's door, with what felt like nothing left to say between them.

"Thank you," Maya took a small step towards him, placing her free palm gently on his chest. Ludus's heart was beating painfully loudly- he wondered if she could feel it. "For everything, Ludus. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Maya's auburn curls bounced in the light breeze, floating around her face. Ludus reached out and tucked a strand behind her ear, his fingertips brushing her cheek. Her skin was cold and flushed, but her silver eyes were bright and glittering.

She was so beautiful.

Ludus's hand hovered against her hair for the briefest moment before he let it drop. He thought he saw her shiver, but he couldn't tell if he'd imagined it, or if it was simply from the chill in the breeze. She bit her lip, and then pulled herself up on tip-toe.

Using her hand on his chest to steady herself, Maya pressed a feather-light kiss to Ludus's cheek. She lingered for a moment, letting her breath tickle his skin, before she lowered herself back down to solid ground.

"I hope there'll be a second date," she murmured, still leaning towards him. They were barely a hands-width from each other, and Maya's gaze was decidedly on his lips. "If you-"

"We can go on as many dates as you want," Ludus interrupted, his voice hoarse. He held Maya's chin gently with his thumb and forefinger, gathering his courage. Maya stared back at him, blinking, until Ludus took a deep breath, and stepped over the edge.

He kissed her.

Their lips met, cautiously at first. Maya's eyes fluttered closed, the hand on his chest clenching until her fingers were twisted in his shirt. Ludus slipped his hand around to the nape of her neck, pulling her closer, their mouths moving together more urgently than before, but still with the trepidation of a first kiss.

Maya sighed, sinking into Ludus's embrace with the ease of taking a breath. He was so perfect, everything she'd imagined he'd be and more. Maya forgot everything- every worry, every hurt, every roadblock they'd overcome- it all washed away with the taste of his mouth on hers. In spite of it all, she was kissing him and he was kissing her and that was the only thing that mattered now.

Maya arched her back, pressing her body into him. Ludus sucked in a breath, his other hand appearing at her waist, feeling her shudder under his touch. The feelings coursing through him at that moment were utterly indescribable- excitement, happiness, triumph, desire, relief, everything swirled into a thick fog in his brain, blocking out all other thoughts. The only thing in focus was Maya, her body in his arms and her lips pressed hungrily against his.

Ludus stepped closer, throwing off Maya's balance and making her cling to him- not that he'd ever let her fall. He felt her teeth graze his lower lip, and the sensation both startled and aroused him. He grunted softly, breaking their kiss to catch his breath.

They parted, foreheads resting against one another. Maya's fingers pressed gently to Ludus's lower lip, tracing along the pink skin where she'd bitten him.

"Sorry," she giggled softly, cheeks blazing. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I just… wasn't expecting that."

"You didn't hurt me," Ludus promised, finally opening his eyes to look at her. They were still so close, and he could see the way her lips were parted, plump and inviting, and Ludus couldn't resist. "Don't… don't apologise for that. _Never _apologise for that."

Maya smiled, letting her fingers trace the line of his jaw. There was the briefest moment of anticipation sparking between them, and then they were kissing again.

This kiss was different than the first. It was like a firework had gone off, and suddenly they couldn't get close enough. In the back of his mind, Ludus knew they probably shouldn't be doing this outside, but he couldn't make himself care.

Ludus gathered Maya's small body in his arms, pushing aside his tangled thoughts and losing himself in the sensations overwhelming him. Who cares if anyone saw them? All Ludus could think about now was the feeling of Maya's arms wrapping around his neck, the contented sigh that escaped her throat as she fell against him.

Her lips were so soft and sweet, Ludus couldn't get enough. One of his hands crept up Maya's spine, twisting in her hair and securing her to him. The quietest whimper escaped her throat and she parted her lips, tracing Ludus's mouth with the tip of her tongue. The feeling summoned a bolt of desire that shot through him, setting his nerves ablaze with wanting.

Maya's back hit her front door, both of them too caught up in the whirlwind of a kiss to be concerned about much else. His tongue pressed hungrily against hers, tasting as much of her as he could. His name left her lips in a breathless murmur, repeated between kisses.

Ludus heard Maya begin to turn the doorknob behind her, at the same time that his phone buzzed furiously. They broke apart reluctantly, Maya's door clicking closed once again.

They stared at each other, chests heaving. Ludus's phone continued to buzz, and he knew that it was Tototara. It had to be. She was no doubt wondering where he was, and a quick glance at the 5 text messages flashing across his screen confirmed that.

"Would you like to come in for a while?" Maya offered, her voice breathy and soft in the stillness. Ludus felt his heart skip and his stomach tighten all at the same time, even knowing what his answer had to be.

"I really shouldn't," he admitted, brushing his thumb across her cheek. The disappointment in her eyes nearly broke him. "Nana will come looking for me if I don't show up soon."

Maya nodded, understanding dawning on her face. Still, Ludus couldn't leave it at that. He pressed his lips firmly against hers in another lingering kiss, rubbing his palm soothingly over Maya's arm. She sighed happily, returning his kiss with just enough suggestion to make his heart skip. Ludus blushed.

"I'll see you at the shop tomorrow?" He hated the thought of leaving her now, but he knew that his earlier reasoning was just. Tototara wouldn't hesitate to track him down, even knowing how awkward the situation could get.

"I'll be there," Maya promised with a decisive nod. "Bright and early."

Ludus stepped away, just one more thought buzzing through his mind. One more thing to get off of his chest.

"Hey, uh, My?"

"Yeah?"

He paused, the question weighing down on his tongue.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

It sounded stupid, juvenile, leaving his lips. Ludus immediately felt childish, like he was asking his middle school crush to go with him to winter formal. And yet, despite the embarrassment staining his cheeks, the quiet following his question seemed to drag on for eternity.

"Of course," Maya smiled, folding her hands in front of her, "I thought you'd never ask."

His embarrassment evaporated with a grin.

Walking away from her in that moment proved to be the hardest thing Ludus had ever had to do. He backed away, facing her for as long as he could, until another buzz told him he had to get moving. With a wave, he turned and jogged back to Lulukoko, feeling lighter than air.

Maya watched him go, her heart soaring.

Only when he was out of sight, Maya opened her door and let herself inside. She didn't think she'd be able to sleep- not for hours- but maybe Lisette was still up. She could text her and tell her what had happened. It was pretty late though; she could very well be in bed.

Oh well, she'd give her something to read when she woke up.

Maya dropped her keys on the dining room table, phone prepped to send a very long string of texts to Lisette, when her eyes caught something foreign hanging off the back of one of her chairs.

It was a large, wide-brimmed hat.

_No._

"Well howdy there, Miss Maya."

All of the colour drained from her face at once, her phone clattering to the floor.

_No. No, no, no._

She didn't bother to turn. Maya knew that voice. Knew who was behind her, seated comfortably on her living room couch, hidden in the shadows of her home. The home she'd worked so hard to get.

"So," Dunhill grunted, heaving himself up. Maya listened, frozen in place, as his footsteps carried him to the kitchen. He came into view beside her, leaning against her countertop, the picture of ease. "This is how you've been spending all your time? A bit tasteless of you, don't you think, Maya Claire?"

She didn't answer, her fingers digging painfully into the supple skin of her palms. She drew blood, the warm liquid dripping onto the hardwood.

"A local handyman," Dunhill mused, inching his way over to where she stood. Maya closed her eyes, willing this to all be a dream, a horrible nightmare that she would wake up from. "Now, I don't suppose he's the reason I haven't been receiving my weekly payments, is he?"

"No," Maya whispered, shaking her head violently. A vision of Ludus, broken and beaten, flashed across her mind. No. She couldn't let Dunhill's target rest on him. Her voice cracked pathetically, angering her. "I'm just behind, Dunhill. I swear. I'll get it to you by the end of the month."

"That's the problem there, ain't it, Miss Maya?" Dunhill chuckled, jabbing her in the rib with something very sharp. Maya knew without looking that it was his hunting knife. "Our arrangement was weekly, not monthly, so I'm afraid we're going to have ourselves a little problem."

"I'll get your money," Maya ground out, gritting her teeth. "I promise! I just need more time-!"

As soon as the words left her lips, Dunhill's hand collided with her cheek.

Maya cried out in pain, flinching away from Dunhill with a panic that embarrassed her. She fell to the floor, her hand covering her stinging skin.

"You rotten little bitch," Dunhill spat, his drawl muddling the words as they left his lips. The toe of his boot collided with Maya's ribs, sending her tumbling away from him with an anguished scream.

"Did you think I wouldn't come this far?" His voice met Maya's ears through a thick fog of pain. She clutched at her stomach, panting hard now, but she couldn't get up. Getting up would only make it worse- she'd learned that lesson already.

Dunhill ignored her whimpering, reaching for the table and grabbing the nearest thing- a plate she'd forgotten to wash- and smashed it over her hip.

"Did you think a few extra miles would keep you safe?"

Dunhill crouched, grinding his heels into the floor.

"You owe me your life, little lady." Fear coursed through Maya's blood as the anger in his voice swelled. She never imagined it would come to this- not here. She'd gotten comfortable. She'd believed she was safe. She was wrong.

Dunhill's hand clamped around Maya's neck before she could react, flipping her onto her back and pressing her painfully into the floorboards.

"Now, I was nice about this whole thing for a damn long time," he breathed, squeezing his fingers. Maya gasped, clawing at his wrist as she felt her lungs begin to strain. "But you just had to make things difficult, didn't you?"

Dunhill pulled her head from the floor briefly, smashing it down again with a hard thwack. Maya began to cry, kicking furiously at anything her legs could reach.

"Unfortunately for you, I now have to change up the way I handle things." Another hard thwack. Maya's cries descended into desperate sobs. "From now on, every cent you make is going straight into my bank account. Any complaints and I break a limb for each protest I hear, understand?"

Another thwack. Maya nodded weakly, her legs falling limp.

"Good." Dunhill spat on the floor next to her cheek, releasing her at last. Maya gulped in as much air as she could, coughing uncontrollably. Each hack wreaked havoc on her ribs, pain shooting through her whole body. Dunhill paused above her, his eyes caught on something wrapped around her throat.

"And what do we have here?" he drawled, his fingers toying with Maya's pumpkin necklace. She tried to shake her head, but pain rocketed through her skull. "This might just do the trick, I reckon."

With a hard yank, Dunhill tore the necklace from Maya's throat.

"This should cover your payment for last week," he told her, pocketing the necklace. Silent tears streamed down Maya's face, mingling with the blood from a cut on her cheek. Dunhill straightened, wiping his hands clean in his tattered coat.

"I expect you'll remember this," he mused, lighting his cigarette. Maya flinched away from the flame, fearful that he would burn her. It wouldn't be the first time. "But if you don't, I'll just have to come back."

Dunhill retrieved his hat from the dining room chair, knocking it over in the process, before slipping it on over his head with a decisive shrug. Maya struggled to stop the flow of tears cascading down her cheeks, but the attempt was futile. The very sight of his ridiculous, outdated hat was enough to twist her stomach into a solid knot of terror.

He paused before taking another step, glancing back at Maya's nearly limp body with disdain.

"Clean that blood off the rug," he advised, taking a deep puff from his cigarette, "I might get some money for that someday."

Dunhill kicked back as he walked away, the heel of his boot colliding with Maya's skull, knocking her unconscious before she could yelp in pain.

**Quick note here: Just to reiterate, I don't hate Dunhill, but I thought it would be fun to write him as a villain! Let me know what you think!**

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	27. Molehills or Mountains?

**Hey everyone! Ready for more Handyman? I sure am! Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Molehills or Mountains?

"Maya!" Lisette called happily, knocking loudly, for the third time.

It was a quiet morning on the farm, it seemed. Lisette and Wayne thought the weather would be perfect for an early stroll, wandering the streets of Westown aimlessly, following the lazy chirping of the birds. It was, admittedly, a perfect morning to sleep in, but farmers rarely got such a luxury.

While everyone was just getting into the swing of their day, Maya should've been up to her elbows in the thick of hers.

"She should be awake by now," Lisette pouted, chewing on her bottom lip. Wayne waited patiently by the shipping bin, reading a small book that he'd produced from his messenger bag. His Southern roots shone through brightly, exuding an easy demeanor that matched the buzzing life of late summer.

It wasn't like Maya to sleep in anyway, but Lisette wasn't too worried about it. She knew her date with Ludus was last night, and if Sealight Night was anything like the Starlight Gala, then Maya didn't get home until very late.

If she made it home at all.

Lisette suddenly realised with a jolt that she could be barking up the wrong tree. Maya and Ludus had their first date last night, it wasn't totally crazy to think that, just maybe, it went extraordinarily well and Maya wasn't home yet.

As quickly as the thought occurred to her, she shot it down again. Wayne had finished his deliveries for the day already, and he'd been speaking to Ludus at the shop. If Maya spent the night in Lulukoko, she would already be home, showered, and working away in the field. Hey, that was a thought; maybe Maya was out with Josie. It was possible that they'd passed right by her on their way in and hadn't even noticed, despite the quiet midmorning-

A knot formed in Lisette's stomach. It _was _awfully quiet on Maya's farm. Almost too quiet, really.

The florist took a harder look at her surroundings, noticing a few things that didn't make sense, now that she was thinking about it. Maya's garden looked dry, like it hadn't been watered yet. Josie wasn't out to pasture, and there were some pestering weeds hanging around the property that Maya surely would've noticed and taken care of right away.

Where was she?

"Alright, I'm coming in!" Lisette called, a sense of foreboding taking root in her chest. She was overreacting, surely. Ludus was in good spirits, according to Wayne, so that had to mean Maya was fine. Lisette was giddy over that little detail actually, automatically assuming that their date went well. That was why she'd wanted to visit in the first place, to get all the details while they were still fresh in her friend's mind.

The door swung open without protest, revealing a dark house. Lisette let out a breath; she must not be home. That was a relief.

Still, she couldn't leave without being absolutely sure. What if the poor dear was sick?

"Maya, sweetheart?" Lisette called, a little more softly this time. She stepped gingerly onto the welcome mat, searching for the light switch. "Are you feeling ok?"

Light blinded Lisette as her fingers found the switch, illuminating the house faster than her eyes could process what she was seeing.

There were red stains on the floor and rug, deep crimson splatters that looked like rust. Lisette traced the patterns, unease flaring in the pit of her stomach as she took in the smashed plate, the toppled chair, and something she didn't quite understand huddled against the base of the bookshelf. It almost looked like-

"_Maya_!"

Lisette cried as sudden fear clenched her heart. Ignoring everything else she'd seen, Lisette sprinted to Maya's limp body.

She had blood smeared on her cheek, barely masking the deep bruise beneath. Her neck was bruised too, leaving her pale skin splotched with purples and reds. Lisette felt bile coat the inside of her mouth. It looked like someone had attacked her.

"Oh no, oh no," Lisette muttered, trying to ground herself. She dropped to the floor, hastily taking Maya's pulse. Her heartbeat thrummed beneath Lisette's fingertips, weak but consistent. She was alive. "Oh Goddess, what- _Wayne_!"

Lisette pleaded, her voice scraping out of her throat. Her mind was clouded with fear, she couldn't think straight. What the hell happened?

"_WAYNE_!"

Her screams finally reached the postman, and Lisette succumbed to her building tears as she heard Wayne's panicked footsteps thundering through the front door.

.

Ludus was having a fantastic morning, even though he'd barely slept. He was just too full of happiness to care about anything- the ache in his shoulders, the way his eyes stung from so little sleep, none of it mattered to him.

He'd kissed Maya last night.

The memory surfaced and made him smile again, and he hastily checked his phone. He'd texted Maya a good morning, like he always did, but he hadn't gotten a response. That was a little odd, but nothing to worry about. It was late when Ludus brought her home, maybe she just slept in and was rushing to catch up on her chores.

That's what he'd been telling himself since he opened. The reasoning worked to calm his nerves for about an hour, but as the morning wore on, it was becoming less and less effective.

What if Maya was regretting everything and she was trying to find a way to tell him? What if he'd done something wrong? What if she'd realised that she didn't like him after all? As much as Ludus was trying not to panic, intrusive thoughts like that were collecting in the back of his mind.

He shook himself, forcing the anxiety down. He was being ridiculous, he knew. Maya would show up eventually, just as she said she would, and then he'd really feel like an idiot. Maybe he'd even tell her what he was thinking, just to hear her tease him about it. That made Ludus feel better, and he returned to his work with vigor.

Maya was his girlfriend. He hadn't told anyone yet, so the knowledge sat in his heart like a secret, warming him through the chill of his doubts.

"Ludus!"

He was pulled from his thoughts with sudden hope that quickly dwindled as he put a face to the female voice that called his name. Lisette dashed towards him, her skirts gathered in her hands, and Ludus was too caught up in his own mind to notice the severe expression on her face.

"Good morning Lisette," He greeted as cheerily as he could, noticing that in all this time, the project at his feet remained practically untouched. He kicked it aside, embarrassed. "What can I do for you today?"

Lisette bit her lip, coming to a stop just shy of his work bench. She was out of breath, and paler than usual, her normally sunny disposition clouded by some unseen storm. Ludus finally took notice, dropping the hammer that he wasn't using anyway.

"What's wrong?" He prodded, his brow creasing in concern. Lisette caught her scattered breaths, meeting his gaze with difficulty.

"It's Maya," She whispered, her eyes brimming with tears. Aside from her white cheeks, her nose was stained red as though she'd already been crying. Ludus's heart seized in his chest. "Something's happened. Ludus, it's just awful. You need to-"

But he was already moving, fear clawing at his insides, a rabid animal trying to escape its prison. Ludus didn't ask any more questions, he didn't stop to see if Lisette would offer more information. He didn't care. Something was wrong. Very wrong. He heard it in the rasping of Lisette's voice.

_Maya._

.

When Ludus and Lisette burst into Ford's clinic, Frank and Wayne were already there, waiting to intercept them.

"Where is she?" Ludus demanded, coming to a dead stop in front of Wayne. The postman was blocking the door to the main room of the clinic; Ludus could just see Ford over the brim of Wayne's hat, hovering over the only occupied bed in the building.

"She hasn't woken up yet," Wayne told him, his skin as pale as Lisette's. Ludus searched his face for answers, but found only fear and confusion. "Ludus, she's… we don't know what happened."

"Is she okay?" Ludus heard the words, but he didn't recognise his own voice. They sounded wrong, like he was listening through a faulty telephone line.

Frank and Wayne exchanged glances.

"Lis found her," Wayne drawled, heaving a sigh that deflated his entire frame. "We stopped by this morning for a quick visit, and after we knocked a few times and didn't get an answer, Lis went inside. Ford says she has a concussion, some bruising on her neck. A broken rib."

Ludus's blood ran cold.

"What happened?"

"We don't know," Lisette squeaked from behind him. She circled around to stand next to Wayne, clutching his arm tightly in her hands. She was shaking, tears dripping silently down her face. "We were hoping… we wondered if you might know something. Did anything strange happen when you brought her home? Anything out of the ordinary?"

His mind was flooded with panic, but Ludus tried to remember. He pushed aside the memories of their kiss, of their time in the boat. They were too painful to think about right now.

Slowly, he shook his head.

"I dropped her off at the door," he said it deliberately, lingering on the statement, hoping he might trigger a detail he'd missed. "She was fine when I left. She was fine…"

"Did you go inside with her?" Frank interrupted, speaking for the first time since they arrived. "Did you see inside the house?"

Ludus shook his head again, his throat tight.

Silence crashed on them like an icy wave. They were all thinking the same thing, but no one was brave enough to say it aloud. Whoever did this, whoever hurt Maya, had been inside her house. Maybe after Ludus left, maybe before, but they'd been there. They'd been there, and Maya was all alone.

"A clinic is hardly a place for social gatherings, you know."

They turned to the sound of Ford's disapproving voice; the doctor attached to it appearing just as suddenly behind Wayne. He assessed their group over the rim of his glasses, furrowing his brow in mild irritation.

"Is she awake?" Frank spoke first, rasping out the question before anyone else could get a word in. Ford shook his head, glancing at his chart.

"I expect she'll wake up in a few hours," he mused, making a quick note. "I've finished my assessment, so you may go in now. All I ask is that you don't crowd her. My clinic isn't built to house a circus."

Ford left them, heading brusquely for the staircase leading to his living quarters. The tail of his coat was still visible even as everyone moved to Maya's hospital bed.

Ludus didn't know what to expect, but he couldn't have possibly prepared himself for the feelings that overcame him seeing Maya that way. She looked so fragile, dwarfed by the pristine white linens of the cot. Her skin was paler than Lisette's had been, except where shockingly bright ivory bandages covered her injuries. There was a cloth wrapped around her head like a band, adhesive bandages on her cheek, and what looked to be a large ice pack resting on her ribs.

All of it pained him to look at, but it was nothing compared to the bruises.

Rage sank its teeth into Ludus's stomach as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing. Inky purple splotches spread across the skin of Maya's neck, dotted with areas of red and yellow. It stood out in stark contrast to her milky complexion, clearly outlining the imprint of someone's hand.

Ludus thought he was going to be sick.

"One of us should stay with her," Lisette murmured, her voice barely loud enough to be heard over the sound of the machine monitoring Maya's heartbeat. "In case she wakes up."

"I'll stay," Ludus didn't think he could still speak, but the words came out clearly and with conviction. "I'll stay with her."

"Lis and I will be in and out all day," Wayne promised, his hand coming to rest on Ludus's shoulder. "We wouldn't leave at all, but…"

"Someone might've seen something," Lisette supplied, "we're going to ask around. Besides, some of the others saw us bringing her here. There've been questions…"

"Damage control," Frank grunted, pulling his attention away from Maya at last. "Miranda has been pacifying people all morning. I'm going to step out and give her an update, and then I'll be back. Ludus?"

Ludus looked at Frank.

"Just… watch her. I won't be long."

It could've been a few minutes, or a few hours, but to Ludus it felt like seconds. Seconds since Lisette found him at his shop, they ran to the clinic, and when he was left alone with Maya.

At first, he didn't know what to do. What was expected of him? Should he talk to her? Watch her? Just stand there?

Ford answered at least one of those questions, appearing silently with a flimsy guest chair. Ludus accepted it wordlessly, setting it down next to Maya's bed. He wanted to collapse into it, give his shaking legs a rest, but he was afraid he'd never get up again.

Who did this to her?

In his wildest imaginations, Ludus could never picture someone willfully hurting Maya. She was the embodiment of sunshine, generous, kind-hearted, and friendly to everyone. Who would ever hurt someone like that?

Ludus didn't know, but he had a pretty good idea of what he'd do to them when he found out.

The morning dragged. Frank came back a mere ten minutes after he left, wandering in and out of the clinic at random. Ludus had known Frank for a long time, he suspected he was having trouble seeing his niece in that state. Whenever he entered the room, he paced. When he was forced to stand next to Maya- whether he was speaking to Ford, Ludus, Wayne, or Lisette, he stared at the ground. Ludus couldn't blame him.

Lisette and Wayne were true to their word, passing through the clinic more often than not. They'd asked around the three towns, not gleaning anything of import. Miranda was handling the rumors impressively; she'd roped Megan, Tototara, and Ginjiro into helping keep everyone informed and calm. Maya would hate knowing that news of her attack spread so quickly, but Ludus knew it was impossible to avoid. Better to get it over with as fast as possible.

Morning turned into afternoon, afternoon into evening, and eventually, it was nearly nightfall. Maya hadn't stirred, but Ford assured everyone that there was nothing to worry about. No one believed him.

At first.

Finally, just as everyone was contemplating getting something to eat for supper, Maya showed signs of waking.

Ludus was the only one in the room at the time, Lisette having gone to get Ford the moment Maya's eyes began to flutter. He waited, his limbs tense and shaking, as she struggled awake.

Maya blinked, her pupils dilating as she focussed on her surroundings. She looked confused at first, scanning the unfamiliar ceiling, walls, bedsheets, and windows. She sniffed, processing the unfamiliar chemical scent of disinfectant and medicine.

"Where-" The words caught in her throat, spawning a fit of coughing that took far too long to subside. Ludus's heart clenched. Maya paused, took a breath, cleared her throat, and tried again. "Where is-?"

Recognition crossed her face before she could get the question out, realising with a pang that she knew exactly where she was. Bracing herself, she let her head fall to the side, her grey eyes finding Ludus at last.

He stared back at her, searching his brain for something, anything he could say, but he came up short. Emotions battled endlessly in his head, leaving his tongue heavy and useless in his mouth.

Maya waited, hoping he would speak, tell her that her suspicions were wrong, that she wasn't here because of Dunhill. She fainted, or she had a fever, something mundane and easily explained, but she knew it wasn't true. She was in Ford's clinic, bandaged and broken. Her secret was out, and there would be no saving face now.

"Who found me?"

Ludus didn't understand the deep, inconsolable anger that surged through him in that moment. Maybe it was the acceptance in her expression, acceptance that told him she knew this would happen, maybe it was the guilt in her voice, guilt that she shouldn't feel, maybe it was the quiet rasp in her throat, a result of the pain she no doubt felt. Maybe it was something else entirely, but it didn't matter. All Ludus knew was that someone was going to pay for what they did to her.

"Lisette and Wayne," Ludus muttered, keeping his tone under tight control. He couldn't let Maya know how angry he was. Somehow, she'd just blame herself. "They stopped by your house this morning."

Maya nodded, easing back into the pillows. Her eyes fixed on the ceiling, thinking.

"Are they okay?" She asked eventually, returning her gaze to Ludus again.

Ludus almost laughed. He knew nothing about what had happened the night before, no one did, but Maya clearly understood everything. She was calm, resigned, and, as per usual, thinking about everyone other than herself.

"Maya-"

Heavy footsteps on the stairs cut him off, drawing both of their attention to the doorway. Ford re-entered the room before Ludus could finish, followed closely by Lisette, Frank, and Wayne, trailing hot on his heels.

"Maya!" Lisette cried, rushing to the bed across from Ludus. She wrapped her arms gently around Maya's shoulders, hugging her as closely as she could without hurting her. Maya smiled reassuringly, trying her best to soothe her friend.

"How are you feeling?" Ford asked, jumping directly to the point. His voice cut through the buzz of questions hovering in the room, scrambling to be let out.

"I'm sore," Maya answered honestly, turning her head from side to side. Her neck ached, her head was pounding, and her ribs felt like she'd been hit by a truck. But she could live with that. "Nothing to worry about, really. I'm sure I'll be fine in a few days."

"Nothing to-?" Frank sputtered, his face turning an alarming shade of red. Ludus had never seen him so angry- the normally well-meaning, easy-going farmer was quaking, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. "What in Goddess's name happened?"

Maya bit her lip, hesitating.

"Yes, I think we'd all like to know," Ford tutted, examining Maya's injuries again. She let him poke and prod at her until he was satisfied, the gears in her brain whirring frantically. She couldn't lie. Frank would know immediately if she did.

"My?"

Ludus's voice startled her, pulling her from her panic with the desperation in his tone. He held out his hand, resting it palm up on the mattress. Maya blinked, timidly placing her fingers in his. He smiled, squeezing them comfortingly, like he always did.

No more hiding.

Maya sighed. Taking strength from the warmth of Ludus's calloused skin, she turned to Frank. They shared a look, one that seemed to chill the very air in the room.

"I was behind."

Three little words that meant nothing to anyone, except Frank. Maya's words, whispered, weak, hung in the air, weighing it down. Ludus watched with a furrowed brow, trying to understand, but the phrase wasn't meant for him.

All eyes turned to Frank.

He went pale, his expression turning to rock. Maya stared at him, waiting. For what, Ludus didn't know. A few minutes of silence passed, but finally Frank was able to speak.

"I'm going to make a call."

"Uncle Frank, no," Maya insisted, struggling to a seated position. She reached out to him with her free hand, but she didn't get far, wincing in sudden pain as she inadvertently stretched her injured ribs. Ludus jumped forward, catching her shoulder and gently pushing her back. "Please!"

Frank hauled himself far out of her reach, his temper flaring.

"Maya Claire, this has gotten out of control!" He thundered, jabbing his finger at nothing. Maya flinched, despair staining her face. Ludus brushed his thumb across the back of her hand; he didn't understand, but he never wanted to see her like this.

"It's not his fault," Maya tried, the sentiment falling weakly from her lips. Frank whirled, catching his breath as his anger boiled over.

"Not his fault? _Not his fault_? Maya, have you lost your damn mind? All of this is his fault! Everything! And it's about fucking time he dealt with his mistakes and kept you _out of it!_"

Frank's fist collided with the doorframe, making it shake. Maya flinched again, tears spilling down her cheeks, as Frank ground his knuckles into the wood, trying to calm himself and failing.

Ludus _knew_ Frank would never hurt her, but he couldn't fight the instinctive need to do something, to shield her. He moved in front of Maya, seating himself on the edge of her bed and angling his body so that he was firmly in between her and Frank. She smiled gratefully, clutching their joint hands to her chest.

Ford huffed, perturbed by the near destruction of his property.

"I think you better take a break, partner," Wayne offered, nodding to the door. Frank dipped his chin, his jaw twitching, and then stormed out.

The room fell silent. Maya stared after Frank, heartbreak on her face, before the stress of everything she'd been through overcame her. She started to really cry, quiet, shivering sobs that reverberated through her entire body.

Ludus wrapped her tightly in his arms, affording her whatever privacy he could. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, clinging to his shirtfront for dear life.

He swallowed. She was so delicate in that moment, struggling with a crushing grief that Ludus couldn't begin to fathom. He wanted to protect her from it, he wanted to kick everyone out of that room and just let her cry, he wanted to take her pain away.

He wanted to understand.

"I think Maya has had enough for today," Ford announced crisply, unimpressed with the way things were devolving. "You can pick this up again tomorrow-"

"No," Maya insisted, lifting her head just enough to lock eyes with the doctor. "No. I need to tell them. They need to know."

Ford looked like he wanted to argue, but he kept his mouth shut. Maya was demonstrating a good burst of energy, and he didn't want to discourage it. It was promising for her recovery.

"Are you sure?" Ludus whispered, low enough so that only she would hear. Maya nodded, fixing him with a wide-eyed stare that pierced his heart. She needed him, needed his strength, and she was begging him to stay with her. She didn't have to; Ludus wasn't going anywhere.

He let her pick herself up again, his hands falling to his lap and clutching hers tightly between them. Maya took a deep, shuddering breath.

"The man who attacked me is a loan shark named Dunhill," she sighed, rubbing her tired eyes. She looked decades older than she was in that moment. "He primarily operates his business out of Echo Village, but obviously he makes exceptions sometimes."

"Echo Village?" Lisette repeated, frowning. "I've never heard of it."

"I get mail comin' through from that way sometimes," Wayne supplied. "It's somewhere north, ain't it?"

"Mhm," Maya nodded, averting her eyes. "We used to live just a few towns over. It was maybe an hour away? My father did a lot of business there."

She hesitated, hoping someone would interrupt, tell her she didn't have to say anything more. Of course, no one did. She didn't expect them to.

"My father borrowed money from him when my sister and I were young. He was struggling to make bills and pay back his student debt, and if he didn't figure something out soon, then he was going to lose the house. He couldn't afford to, not with two young kids. So, he made a deal with Dunhill.

"He had one year to give back the money, with steep interest, before he'd have to start giving Dunhill a portion of his weekly income for an indefinite period. As you can probably guess, he didn't get the money. Dad has been paying off Dunhill for as long as I can remember.

"We went without disposable income for years. My parents didn't spend anything extra, they kept strict tabs on their budgeting, but it was never enough. One time, when I was nine, Dad tried to stop the payments. He thought there wasn't much Dunhill could actually do since they'd never signed a contract, but of course loan sharks don't work that way."

Maya took a breath, swallowed, and started again.

"He came after my family. Almost killed me, right under my parents' nose. Dad pleaded with him, trying to make something work, but it was no use. Dunhill has a bit of a reputation for being ruthless."

"Forgive me," Lisette ventured shyly, brushing Maya's hair away from her face. She was still pale, but some of the shock had faded. "I don't understand what this has to do with you now?"

Maya smiled sadly.

"When I moved here," she began, "I made a deal with Dunhill. I would take over my father's payments in exchange for him leaving my family alone. Lynn is getting old enough to understand things now, and I didn't want her to have to go through that.

"He accepted, and I've been paying him weekly ever since. He sends me letters with the amount I owe, and I send it back in cash."

And there it was. Everyone began to fit the rest of the pieces together themselves- Maya's money troubles, the strange envelopes, her insistence on keeping it a secret, everything.

"Uncle Frank… he's upset at Dad." Maya chewed her lip, looking to the door again. "He thinks that he should be the one taking care of this, not me. He was livid when he found out that Dad had just stepped aside and let me take over the payments."

"As he has every right to be!" Wayne exclaimed suddenly, huffing, "I'm sorry if I'm oversteppin' here Maya, but this isn't your responsibility. I mean, how can your Dad be okay with-"

He stopped himself, but everyone knew what he was going to say. They all looked at Maya, barely able to sit up in a hospital bed, and thought the same thing. Maya hesitated, her eyes downcast.

"I don't think he realises how bad it is," she admitted, but the quiver in her voice betrayed her. "I haven't been updating him or anything, so, how could he?"

The room fell silent again. No one wanted to say what they were thinking, least of all Ludus. They held their tongues for Maya's sake, but the atmosphere in the hospital had soured.

"I'm gonna go check on Frank," Wayne muttered, pulling his hat low. He was visibly tense, barely nodding to Lisette as he barreled out the door. She watched him go with a troubled frown; Wayne was a lot like Frank when it came to the people he cared about. Lisette was sure that he was just as angry, if not more.

"I think it would be best if you all gave Maya some breathing room," Ford interjected then, flipping through a pile of medical charts. Ludus had almost forgotten he was there. "Her body has been through quite a lot. She will need peace, quiet, and rest in order to recuperate."

Lisette nodded, pulling herself to her feet. She fussed over Maya's hair once more, offering her an encouraging smile.

"I'll bring you some flowers from the shop tomorrow," she promised, glancing at Ford to make sure there was no objection. When he remained stoic, she assumed it was alright. "Feel better, sweetie."

Ford waited until Lisette was gone, before he turned to Ludus. He stared expectantly, eyebrow raised.

"Ford, I'd like to stay here with her," Ludus squeezed Maya's hand in his, unwilling to let her go. He held Ford's stare for a time, until the doctor beckoned him.

"Ludus, can I have a word with you outside?"

He didn't like the sound of that. Reluctantly, Ludus followed Ford into the hallway. Maya watched them go, a worried crease in her forehead.

"I don't believe it would be a good idea for you to stay here with her," Ford quipped, all business. His words were not harsh, but Ludus bristled anyway.

"You can't expect me to just leave her here alone, Ford," Ludus argued, feeling panic rise in his throat. Even the thought of leaving Maya's side after everything she'd been through was too much for him.

"I understand your position here, Ludus," Ford began, adjusting his glasses, "and how difficult this must be for you. But Maya is my patient, and her well-being is my top priority."

"You don't think it's mine too?"

"I'm sure it is," Ford conceded, finally looking Ludus in the eye. He and Ford were never close exactly, but he knew resolve when he saw it. Ludus wasn't talking to Ford, his friend. Ludus was talking to Ford, the doctor. This Ford would do anything if it was in the best interest of his patient, and Ludus knew it. "The fact is, Ludus, that Maya has suffered a severe concussion. She'll need to be under constant surveillance for the next 24 to 48 hours, and I'm afraid I can't do my job with half the town milling about. If I make an exception for you, I will have to make an exception for everyone."

"Ford, I can't leave her." Ludus sighed, his mind conjuring up images he didn't want to see. Maya, by herself in a strange room, suffering from her nightmares, and no one there to comfort her. "Not after all she's been through. If she wakes up in the middle of the night, all alone, what is she going to think?"

"I assure you she won't be alone." Ford checked his watch absently, probably not even realising he was doing it. "I'll be buzzing around all night. If anything should happen, I'll know about it immediately. What's best for Maya right now is to let her recover."

"But-"

"Ludus," Ford interrupted, placing his hand on Ludus's shoulder. "I promise you. I will not let her out of my sight. Once I'm confident that she's no longer at a significant risk of relapsing, you may stay here with her until she's discharged."

Ludus wanted to argue. He _really _wanted to argue, but he could see that he was fighting a losing battle. Instead, he took a steadying breath, trying to force down the bile in his throat.

"Can I at least bring her something?" he asked, hating every word as it left his lips. "A quilt from home?"

"I don't see why not," Ford checked his watch again, this time more deliberately. "If you go get it now, then I'll let you have a few minutes with her before I close up."

Ludus nodded mutely, darting from the clinic as fast as he could, praying no one would stop him on the way. He didn't know how he'd react if they did.

While he was only gone for a few minutes, it felt like a lifetime. Ludus didn't know how he was going to survive the next 24 hours, but if Ford's determination was any indication, he didn't have a choice. It felt wrong, it felt so, so wrong, but he was helpless to do anything about it.

Maya was waiting for him when he returned, propped up in her bed, and she smiled brightly as he walked in.

"You brought my quilt!" she exclaimed happily, helping him drape it over her. Ludus felt the pull of a smile- even now, battered and bruised in a hospital bed, Maya radiated her normal sunshine.

"I thought it might help you sleep tonight," he told her, seating himself on the edge of her bed once again. Every fibre of his being was screaming at him, telling him to say to hell with Ford, he wasn't moving from this room until Maya left with him.

Maya took his hand in hers, rubbing soothing circles over his palm.

"Thank you," she murmured, tracing her index finger along the lines in his hand. Ludus had seen a palm reader do something similar, but he didn't think there was any rhyme or reason to what Maya was doing now. "For everything. I'm sorry I made everyone worry."

"You really need to stop apologizing," Ludus teased, flicking her nose playfully. She made a face at him, but he could tell her mood had brightened. "The only thing you need to worry about now is getting better, yeah?"

She dipped her chin, avoiding his gaze.

Ludus knew what she was doing. This was still Maya, after all, and Maya was never one to let others fuss over her. Even if she was suffering a major concussion.

"Hey," Ludus slipped his finger beneath her chin, tilting her head back to look at him again. "Be honest with me: are you really okay?"

She didn't answer right away, her tongue caught in her cheek.

"I'll be fine," she promised eventually, which Ludus knew to be Maya-speak for 'no, but I don't want to admit it'. "I just need some sleep and I'll be right as rain."

Ludus raised his eyebrow at her.

"I'm going to go talk to Ford again," Ludus huffed, worry permeating his insides. He couldn't leave Maya alone, he just couldn't. "I'll see if I can get him to change his mind about-"

"Ford already told me that I'm not allowed to have visitors until tomorrow," she said, shrugging. Ludus paused, his heart beating painfully loudly in his chest. "Don't worry about me, please? I'll be fine. It's just one day. I've gone longer."

It was supposed to be a joke, but it didn't feel that way to Ludus. _It's just one day_. _I've gone longer. _Maya had been attacked last night, and yet she was the one trying to reassure him. Ludus failed. He failed to be there for her when she needed him, he failed to keep her safe, and now he was going to leave her here, alone, after failing to comfort her.

Something fell out of place within him, and all of the fear he'd been holding onto slipped away. Maya was here, in front of him. She was going to be okay, he knew that. But it didn't ease his pain.

Guilt and regret crashed over him. All of the things he'd been holding back during the day were released at once, like turning the valve on a compressed air tank. He gently pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her neck.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered against her skin, squeezing his eyes shut. Maya began to hush him, shaking her head in denial, but Ludus wouldn't let her finish. "If I had come in with you last night, then this wouldn't have happened."

"You're right," Maya agreed, annoyance sharp in her tone. "If you had come in with me last night, then you'd probably be hurt too. Or worse."

"I don't care what would've happened to me," Ludus ground out, lifting his head to lock eyes with her. "Your safety is the only thing that matters to me. If I was there, I never would've let this happen to you. I would've died before I let him lay a hand on you."

"Ludus, stop it," Maya insisted, placing her hand against his cheek. "What happened to me is not your fault. It's a lot of peoples', including mine, but it definitely isn't yours."

"Don't you _dare _blame yourself for-"

Maya cut him off with a kiss, instantly dissipating his anger. In all the chaos, he'd almost forgotten what kissing her felt like, but he was jarringly reminded in that moment. Ludus inhaled sharply, his hands going to her hips to steady himself.

"I'm okay," Maya whispered, tracing soft lines over Ludus's skin with her fingertips. Goosebumps sprang up along his arms and neck. "I promise. You don't have to worry about me."

Ludus almost laughed.

"I'm always going to worry about you," he quirked his lips, gathering her into his embrace. "Especially now."

"Especially now that I'm injured?" Maya teased, bumping her nose against his. "Or especially now that I'm your girlfriend?"

Ludus's heart leapt hearing her say it, nearly choking him. He pressed another kiss to her lips, humming in contentment.

"A little bit of both."

There was a knock at the door, signalling that Ludus's time was up. He pressed his lips into a tight line, standing up as slowly as he possibly could.

"I'll be back tomorrow, okay?" he swore, gently kissing the top of her head. Maya nodded, still smiling, but then she seemed to remember something. Her eyes widened, and her hand went immediately to her throat.

"Oh no!" she cried, tears collecting on her cheeks. "My necklace! Dunhill- he- oh, Ludus, I'm so sorry-"

"Would you stop apologising?" he chided, taking her hands in his. "We'll get it back, okay? Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

"You're not going to do anything stupid, right?" Maya frowned, eying him suspiciously. She was already worried about Frank and what he was planning to do, she didn't want to have to concern herself over Ludus too. "You're not going to go after him or something?"

Ludus smiled reassuringly, but it only made Maya more wary.

"Sleep well, Maya."

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	28. Safety in Numbers

**Welcome back everyone! I hope you've been enjoying the story so far! We're going to slow things down a little this week, after all the excitement of the last few chapters. Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Safety in Numbers

Ludus stepped outside Ford's clinic, a weary heaviness in his limbs that he couldn't shake. He hated leaving Maya like this- hated it more than words could express. Every inch he moved away from her set his bones on fire. He had no idea how he was going to make it through the night like this.

He was exhausted, both emotionally and physically, but he wouldn't be able to sleep. He was afraid to. Ludus didn't dream much, but when he did, they were vivid. So many things had happened since he woke up that morning, and none of them he ever wanted to look at or feel again. What would he see when he closed his eyes that night?

What would Maya see?

The thought nearly paralyzed him, but he didn't have to think about it long. Lisette and Wayne intercepted him just as he was descending one of the many staircases in Westown.

"Hi Ludus," Lisette greeted, a sad set to her lips. She looked better, less pale, and she'd changed to something more casual than her normal dress. She embraced him, patting his back soothingly. "You doing okay?"

"As good as can be expected, I guess," he shrugged with a wan smile. In truth, he was angry. Scared, helpless, and absolutely furious, but he didn't have an outlet. So Ludus kept his mouth shut.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep right for weeks," Lisette sighed, a worried crease in her forehead. Ludus agreed wholeheartedly, but he didn't say that aloud. Wayne took her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Maya will be alright, darlin'." He grinned at her, but the expression didn't meet his eyes. "Ford will make sure of it. In the meantime," he turned to Ludus then, jabbing his thumb in the direction of Maya's farm. "Frank and Miranda headed over to clean up while Maya was in the hospital. Take care of Josie, the fields, and such. We thought you might wanna tag along."

"Thanks," Ludus grunted, falling into step beside them. "I think that's just about the only thing I want to do right now. That I can do, anyway."

"I think it'll make all of us feel a little better."

They walked on in silence, avoiding anyone they passed. Miranda and the town mayors had done wonders staving off the gossip-mongers, but Ludus didn't want to take any chances. He was ashamed, as foolish as it may seem. Ashamed that Maya was alone, ashamed that he wasn't with her.

"How's Frank?" Ludus asked, trying to distract himself. One thing he knew he needed to do was pick himself up before he saw Maya again. This wasn't about him. "Is he better?"

"He's calmer, if that's what you mean," Wayne trailed, letting his head fall back and watching the scattered stars peeking out behind the setting sun. "I dunno if I'd say he's better. I've never seen him so angry."

"Me either," Lisette sighed, wringing her hands in her apron. "But I can't blame him."

"No one can," Wayne agreed. "I expect he'll feel better when Maya is out of the hospital."

"That makes two of us," Ludus let out a gust of air, trying to expel his worry with it. Unfortunately, it only made his already dry throat sting.

"Ford will take good care of her," Lisette insisted, patting Ludus's shoulder as they walked. "He's a little odd, but he's a good doctor."

"I know," Ludus pulled his lips to the side, "I trust him. I just… hate that I can't be there for her. She's been my girlfriend for less than twenty-four hours, and I already feel like I'm failing her."

"Your _what?_" Lisette gasped, her hands covering her mouth. Ludus blushed, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. He'd kind of forgotten they hadn't had the chance to tell anyone yet. "Oh Ludus! I'm so happy for you!"

"It's about time," Wayne chuckled, slapping him on the back. "Good on ya."

"Thanks," Ludus sighed, revelling in the little bit of happiness that he'd felt that day. "Talk about bad timing, though."

"You always did have a knack for misfortune," Wayne teased, winking.

"I just wish I had known…" Ludus continued, glancing back over his shoulder. He couldn't see the clinic anymore, and that made him lonely, somehow. "I can't help thinking about it. I was right there, why didn't I see that things were getting this bad?"

"It's a damn helpless feeling, ain't it?" Wayne muttered, staring at the ground as he walked. It was strange, seeing Wayne as anything but cheery. It was like watching a cat play piano- utterly bizarre. "I always knew there was something on her mind but… I never imagined…"

"We all missed it," Lisette whispered. She spoke with such melancholy that Ludus suspected she'd been thinking the same thing he was; that they should've looked harder. "We saw her every day, talked to her all the time. I was _there_ when Frank gave her one of those stupid envelopes. And I still had no idea."

"None of us did," Ludus agreed. Fury bubbled in his throat again, but he fought it down. He should've known. He should've pushed, should've asked more questions, should've done _something. _He knew that there was something Maya was hiding, something that she was dealing with, and he'd just assumed she'd tell him when she was ready. Ludus should've known better; Maya would never burden someone else with her problems. Not if she could help it.

"Someone did," Wayne growled suddenly, and Ludus was reminded of Maya's father's involvement in all this. He pushed the thought away again just as quickly, feeling sick to his stomach.

They walked on in silence until they reached Maya's farm. It was strange, being there without Maya herself. Ludus had been in such a rush when he came to get her quilt that he didn't notice before, but the farm felt almost barren without her bustling about.

Frank was in the barn, tending to Josie. Ludus and Wayne split off from Lisette to give him a hand, while she joined Miranda in the house. Frank told them that Miranda wanted to make sure everything was as it was before Dunhill broke in, to prevent Maya from having to see the mess he made.

Ludus didn't want to think about the kind of mess he'd made. He'd kept his eyes trained firmly on the bed when he went in earlier, refusing to look at anything that might tip him over the edge.

Josie was visibly distraught when they entered the barn. It was like the old girl knew something had happened, and as much as Frank tried to soothe her, she was having none of it. She quieted a bit when Ludus approached her, but anyone could see that she was unsettled.

"How is she?" Frank asked, piling hay into Josie's trough. Ludus doubted she'd eat any of it right now, but at least she'd have the option.

"Ford says she's doing great." Ludus picked up a rake and started to gather the soiled hay into a pile. Wayne set to filling Josie's water. "He thinks she'll be out in a few days. A week, maybe."

Frank didn't say anything, just threw another load of hay into the trough with a bit more force than was necessary.

"She shouldn't be in there at all," he spat after a while, his cheeks red with anger. Ludus pressed his lips together, willing himself not to say anything. "My brother is a lot of things-"

"'Coward' is the first one that jumps to my mind," Wayne interjected harshly.

"'Asshole' was my thought," Frank grumbled. "Maybe it was stupid of me, but I never imagined that he'd let this happen. Put his own daughter, his flesh and blood, in harm's way just to save himself a buck."

Frank tossed the pitchfork onto the ground, kicking it aside. Ludus and Wayne paused in their work, looking up at Frank with concern. They waited for another outburst, but it didn't come.

"This is my fault," he sighed, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. "I knew. I _knew _this was happening, and I didn't do anything to stop it. I should've said something to him. I should've-"

"Stop that, right now!"

Miranda's voice startled them all, appearing at the barn door with Lisette in tow. They looked as tired as Ludus felt.

"There's an awful lot of blame going around right now," Miranda harrumphed, planting her hands on her hips. "And none of it is going to the right person. Dunhill did this, so he's at fault. No one else. So, all of you need to stop feeling sorry for yourselves, and remember that we have bigger problems."

"There is no problem," Ludus insisted, drawing some skeptical looks. "I'll be taking care of Dunhill. As soon as Maya's feeling better."

"You're not going after him alone," Lisette gasped, her hands rubbing together worriedly. "Ludus, you saw what he did to-"

"He won't be alone," Wayne chimed in, a fire glowing in his chest. "Let me at the bastard. I'll show him what happens when he messes with one of us."

"No one is going after anyone," Miranda sighed, shaking her head. "Honestly. You're worse than a couple of teenagers. We'll take care of Dunhill, long before Maya is out of the hospital. You all know as well as I do that she's in there right now, stressing her little heart out, trying to figure out how to fix this."

Ludus almost rolled his eyes in annoyance at just how right Miranda was. If he knew Maya at all, that's exactly what she was doing. Along with blaming herself for the whole mess.

"So, what do we do?" Lisette asked, swivelling her gaze between Miranda and Frank. The latter two shared a look, before Miranda began to explain.

"Frank and I have been talking about it," she hesitated, unsure how to continue. "and I think we have an idea. It's a bit… unorthodox, to say the least."

"It'll work," Frank insisted, as much to convince himself as the others. "It's about time I put an end to this. And here's how we're going to do it."

.

Once everyone left, and Maya was finally alone, she let her smile fall. It took effort, effort that she should have been spending on getting better, to keep up her cheerful façade. But she had to.

Ford was upstairs, no doubt settling down for the night. It was late, and Maya should be trying to sleep too, but her mind was on fire. It took every ounce of energy she had to keep her tears at bay. She let herself slip earlier, and that was her mistake. Frank had just been so angry; she couldn't help it. Not again, though. Maya wouldn't give her friends any more reasons to worry about her.

And Ludus… the look on his face. Maya cringed, pulling her quilt up to her nose as if she could hide from the guilt. And the anger.

Dunhill had hurt her. Again. Just when she was starting to feel safe. Just when she was starting to feel happy.

Maya hated him. She hated him so much it hurt, but there was nothing she could do. She'd seen what could happen if she tried to avoid him, knew the consequences of missing her payments. What was she going to do if she missed another one? What would Dunhill do next time?

And what would happen now that everyone knew the truth? There was no way Ludus or her uncle would let things continue this way, but Maya couldn't possibly accept their help. What if they offered to pay Dunhill in her place? She couldn't let them do that. Not a chance. She had to figure out how to handle this on her own, but her head just hurt _so much._

That was another thing. On top of everything else, her entire body was in pain. She'd had a quick look under the blankets earlier, and most of the bruising was concentrated around her ribs, but all of her muscles ached. Maya wanted to sleep- to cry- to scream- any number of things would've made her feel better. But then she thought of her friends and she knew she had to stay strong.

It was bad enough they'd found out this way. They were all worried sick about her; the last thing Maya needed to do was trouble them more by letting them know that she wasn't okay. Maybe that wasn't fair to them either, but it was her burden to bear.

There was some shuffling around upstairs, and then Maya heard footsteps on the staircase. She quickly schooled her features again, wrenching the stress back into the recesses of her mind. She'd just managed to make herself comfortable in the hospital bed again when Ford opened the door to her room.

"Any change?" he asked, all business as usual. Maya shook her head, wincing a little at the throbbing in her skull.

"Headache," she shrugged, "but that's about it. I think the painkiller you gave me is wearing off."

Ford jotted something down in his notebook and circled the bed, coaxing Maya forward so he could better examine her. She complied, waiting patiently as he poked at her wounds.

"On the surface you seem to be healing well," he confirmed, satisfied with the progress he was seeing. "I expect you'll be able to return home in a few days, perhaps a week if your ribs continue to trouble you. I'll have to monitor your concussion of course."

Maya nodded slowly, a knot of unease already forming in her stomach. She couldn't miss a full week of work. If Dunhill sent another letter in that time, there was no way she'd be able to pay him.

"You'll need to eat something," Ford announced, pointing to the glass of water next to her bed. She'd been sipping at it all evening, and now it was nearly gone. "If you think you can stomach it."

"I think so," Maya agreed, carefully sitting up. Her ribs throbbed, but she could move. Not a bad break, then. Ford dropped his notebook on his desk, heading for the door again.

"I'll be spending the night down here," he told her, gesturing to his work chair. "So, if you get hungry, or thirsty, let me know. I'll determine if you're well enough to continue regular food intake."

"You're not going home?" Maya frowned, "It's nearly midnight."

"I'm not comfortable leaving you to your own devices," Ford explained, fixing his glasses. "Concussions can be tricky. If your condition worsens in the middle of the night, I'd rather be nearby. Besides, I've been informed by some concerned parties that you may try to rectify the situation on your own, and I don't believe that would be best for your health."

Maya's cheeks flamed. She hadn't been planning to 'rectify the situation on her own' just yet… but she couldn't deny she'd thought about it. Ford took her silence as acceptance, and disappeared out the door.

Maya's shoulders slumped. It appeared as though she was right- there was no way she was dealing with Dunhill on her own anymore. Her friends were involved, whether she liked it or not. The problem now was that she had no idea how she was going to deal with it, friends or otherwise.

Ford returned with a pitcher in his hand and a box of crackers. Maya realised suddenly how hungry she was- her stomach clenched painfully. Ford laid the crackers down on the table beside her bed, and reached for her empty glass.

"I'm surprised at you, Maya," Ford announced suddenly, refilling her water glass. "You should've come to me with your troubles with Dunhill straight away."

Maya almost laughed. She didn't mean to, but Ford had just sounded so casual. It took her off guard.

"Ford, I didn't tell anyone about Dunhill," she reminded him gently. "Not even my uncle. Or Ludus."

Ford raised his eyebrow at her, frowning.

"I'm not sure what they have to do with anything," he stated, perplexed. "I'm your doctor, Maya. What you discuss with your family members is entirely none of my business."

Maya blinked. She was still trying to piece together what exactly Ford was trying to argue, when he spoke again.

"Mental health is just as important as your physical health," he explained, handing her the filled water glass. Maya took it, staring blankly at him. "I imagine this whole situation has caused you a great deal of stress. The physical repercussions are obvious, but I worry for your psychological state. You should have consulted with me long ago, but there's nothing to be done about that now. Moving forward, I'd be more than happy to assist you in working through any lasting side effects that this incident may have caused. Ludus mentioned you have a fear of the water? We could certainly start there. How did you-?"

Maya giggled, interrupting Ford's lecture with a hand on his arm.

"Thank you," she smiled warmly, feelings of appreciation surging through her. "Really Ford, thank you so much for everything. But I think I'm going to be okay. This is something I need to figure out on my own."

Ford frowned, as if trying to understand.

"But if I change my mind," Maya continued, taking a sip of her water, "I promise I'll come directly to you. As my doctor, not just a friend."

He seemed satisfied with that answer, and after a quick vitals check, made his way back over to his desk.

"I imagine you're quite tired," Ford mused, checking his watch. "I believe I'm comfortable letting you rest for a few hours. I'll wake you around 5am."

And that was the end of the discussion. Ford sat down at his desk, pulled out his notebooks, and began to work. Maya shook her head, unable to keep the grin from her lips. She shuffled in the hospital bed, pulling her quilt tightly around her. To her delight, she could still catch the faint smell of the ocean from the fabric. It reminded her of Ludus.

Despite the unusual surroundings, Maya felt safe for the first time in a long time. The fatigue of the last 24 hours quickly overtook her, and she fell into a deep, restful sleep.

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	29. One of the Family

**Hello everyone! I hope you're having a good time so far! Today is another story heavy chapter, so enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Nine: One of the Family

Frank picked up the phone and weighed it in his hands. It was heavier than usual, like a rock cradled in his palm, making his wrist ache with the effort. He grit his teeth, squeezing the device until the plastic creaked. He couldn't show weakness today; not today.

Miranda hovered nearby, her fingers nervously working away at her knitting, trying to hide her shaking. The small kitchen felt suddenly stuffy, like she couldn't get enough air. She stopped trying when she saw Frank raise the phone to his ear.

A single bead of sweat dripped down Miranda's cheek.

The dial tone was almost deafening in the tense quiet. Frank punched in the numbers one by one, each beep echoing through his skull. When the phone finally began to ring, Frank held his breath.

"Hello?"

Dunhill's voice was scratchy and hoarse, like Frank had roused him from sleep. He grinned, a twinge of satisfaction radiating through him.

"It's Frank," he grunted. Dunhill would know who he was- they'd spoken before- so he left it at that. The line was silent for a few seconds, making Frank wonder if he'd done the right thing after all.

"Well, well, well," Dunhill drawled, chuckling. "What can I do for ya, Frank? Haven't had the pleasure of hearing your voice in… what is it? Four days? A week? I never was the best at keeping track of time."

Frank grit his teeth. He couldn't let Dunhill get to him now.

"I want to talk about Maya." His eyes darted to Miranda, who'd stopped pretending to knit. "I'm looking to make a deal."

"Are you now?" Dunhill hummed; his interest was piqued. That was good. "What kind of a deal?"

"I want to pay off her debt."

A full-bellied cackle erupted in Frank's ear, startling him so badly he nearly dropped the phone. He waited, nerves on fire, until Dunhill calmed down enough to speak.

"That's mighty ambitious for a farmer," Dunhill whistled. Frank could hear the shit-eating grin on his face, and it only served to make his blood boil. "I did little Miss Maya a favor by letting her take over for her Pa, but my generosity is thin. I'm not interested in changing the name on the weekly bill."

"I want to pay it all. Right now."

Dunhill went quiet again. Frank knew he'd taken him off guard, and that was satisfying too. Any little thing to help quell his anger, Frank gladly accepted as a victory.

"You got that kind of money?" Dunhill's voice had changed. It was deeper, more serious. Some of his accent had dropped, and he was all business now. Frank could picture the man behind this voice inflicting pain on innocent people, and somehow that made it easier to keep his temper in check.

"I got it," Frank promised. Dunhill clicked his tongue in thought.

"How'd you get it?"

"Don't worry about how I got it," Frank paused deliberately, hoping that Dunhill would come to the conclusion that he'd gotten the money through less than legal means. If Dunhill thought Frank had something to lose, he'd be more inclined to agree to the meetup.

After a pause, it seemed like Dunhill had made his decision. He sighed, making Frank uneasy.

"Meet me at the crossroads in an hour."

And then the line went dead.

.

Dunhill wasn't a suspicious man by nature. He liked to trust people, because he knew he could.

Being a trustworthy man himself, Dunhill looked for the best in others. He knew that when it came down to brass tacks, people were never surprising. As much as they act like they change, grow, or better themselves, it's all an act. People will show their true colours when they're pushed, and those are the versions of people Dunhill trusted.

Frank was a man that Dunhill was quick to rely on. He was a simple man, a family man, and it was only a matter of time until his conscience got the better of him and he paid up. Frank wouldn't let his niece take the fall for his brother, even if it had nothing to do with him.

Now Maya's father was a different story. Dunhill never trusted him to feel anything except fear. He was a fragile man, one who cared more about himself than anyone else. When Maya offered to take over her father's debt, Dunhill knew the old man would have no objection.

Yes, Dunhill had predicted how this would all play out from the beginning.

The one thing that did surprise him was how Frank had gotten the money together so quickly. He'd been expecting another proposal like the one Maya made- Dunhill would string him a long for a bit, have some fun, and eventually start draining Frank's fortune too. Complete the family trifecta, as it were.

But Frank was thinking bigger. He'd gathered the money somehow, and Dunhill had his ideas. Theft, gambling, another loan shark, anything really, but it didn't matter. Dunhill would get paid, Frank would keep quiet after what Maya went through, and then Dunhill would say his goodbyes to the family. At least until he got bored again, probably in a few months.

It really was too bad. Dunhill had enjoyed his time with Maya. She was a hard worker, and he'd made more money off her than he ever had from her Dad, not that he'd ever tell her that. No, the patriarch of the family was suffering enough, he reckoned.

Speaking of, Dunhill patted the envelope in his pocket with a delectable grin.

The local mailman- that blond fellow with the messenger bag and the gaggle of women trailing after him- would never take the letter now. Dunhill suspected the whole town would be on the lookout for Maya's attacker, so he'd have to wait until he was back home. Letters were Dunhill's calling card all around- after all, who doesn't like getting mail?

The letter in his pocket was a bit of an anomaly. Typically, Dunhill's letters all followed the same format for the sake of consistency. This one though, he'd written himself. He took great care to word everything perfectly, and even sealed it with a personal wax seal. Maybe that was a bit risky, but the recipient would never rebel against him. Dunhill knew that.

In the envelope, he'd tucked a picture of Maya. It wasn't her best look, but Dunhill was sure she'd forgive him. She was unconscious, curled on the floor just after he'd greeted her. She looked small, and pathetic, and exactly how Dunhill wanted her to look.

_Paid a visit to my favourite, customer! _The back of the polaroid was scrawled in black ink, speckled with runoff. _The life of a busy farmer… napping on the job!_

Dunhill chuckled to himself. Her father would love it.

But right now, he had bigger fish to fry. Frank was set to meet him soon, and Dunhill was more than a little curious as to what was in store for him. He wasn't stupid- he'd brought a gun- but he sincerely hoped he didn't have to use it.

"Here."

Dunhill tilted his head. Frank had approached from Maya's farm, not Westown like Dunhill was expecting. A minor discrepancy, nothing to worry about. Dunhill plastered his signature smile across his face, pulling a toothpick from his wallet and clamping it between his teeth.

"Afternoon, Frank," Dunhill sang, eying the burlap sack that was dropped at his feet. It looked to be exactly what Frank promised it was, but Dunhill couldn't just take him at his word. "Fine day for an errand or two?"

"I'm not interested in small talk," Frank grunted. He held Dunhill's gaze, and the hate seared through him. Dunhill chuckled, stooping to examine the bag. Frank probably thought he was insulting him by dropping it on the ground, but Dunhill wasn't an easy man to offend.

"That's too bad," Dunhill clicked his tongue, rooting through the bag to check for fakes and filler. Finding none, he rose once again. "You're an admirable man, Frank. It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

Another of Dunhill's skills was knowing when he'd pushed his limits. With the bag in hand, he started off down the road that would lead him home. He didn't look back at Frank, the man was one quip away from punching him in the nose, and Dunhill didn't need that headache today. No, he got what he came for, and that's what mattered. Frank was an honest man, after all, so what did he need to worry about?

.

Miranda waited nervously for Frank to return. She'd made her calls, updated everyone, and coordinated as best as she could. There was nothing to do for now- not until Frank came home.

He insisted she should stay and keep in touch with the others, but she worried about him. Frank's temper was rare but legendary, and if Dunhill pushed the wrong buttons, then the entire plan would go out the window.

The only thing that kept Miranda from running out the door right that second was Maya.

She was to be released from hospital that day, and Miranda knew that Frank wouldn't risk her life. Not for anything. He'd keep his temper in check if it meant protecting her, so Miranda had to do her part too.

That was another coordinated effort by the three towns. Miranda had an armload of frozen casseroles ready to be delivered to Maya's farm, to make her recovery as easy as possible. She and Lisette had been taking turns tidying the house, and Frank and Wayne had been caring for Josie and the fields.

Miranda smiled for the first time all day, touched by how everyone had come together. Ludus was the real MVP though- ever since the first day Maya was in hospital and Ford allowed her visitors again, Ludus had barely left her side. Frank was a little miffed by that at first, but once he saw how utterly devoted Ludus was to his niece, he begrudgingly shut his mouth.

The clock tolled. Frank would be back soon, if everything had gone well. Miranda tried not to dwell on it, instead focusing her energy on finishing the last pot of soup that she was making for the day. Everything would work out. It had to.

.

"I don't think I've ever been this excited to get a shower!"

Maya was practically bouncing, as much as she could with her residual bruises anyway. She was walking around on her own, celebrating her newfound freedom in whatever way she could- without hurting herself, that is.

After what felt like an eternity in the hospital, Ford had finally given the go ahead for her to leave, having mostly healed from her head trauma. She wasn't recovered, not entirely, but the rest of her injuries could easily be monitored at home. Those were like the magic words to Maya; suddenly, nothing else mattered except leaving this clinic.

"If you're not careful, he's going to have to keep you longer," Ludus laughed. It warmed him beyond words to see her feeling so much better. The moment she learned she was being discharged, it was like the life had been injected back into her. She was almost herself again, and Ludus hoped it would only get better from there.

The last week had been hard on everyone, but especially him. Maya was confined to her hospital bed for the majority of her days, and seeing her stripped of her usual energy was difficult. He did what he could to help, bringing her board games, puzzles, books, and little crafts to keep her occupied, but they were only temporary fixes.

The real cure was getting the hell out of there.

"I'm being careful," she insisted, demonstrating just how cautious she was by taking a few slow, deliberate steps across the room. Ludus shook his head, smirking at her. He caught her gently around the waist as she made her last round, pulling her securely against his chest.

"Not careful enough for my liking," he told her, wrapping her in his arms. Maya rolled her eyes, poking him playfully in the cheek.

"Your definition of 'careful enough' includes full body bubble wrap," she teased, humming contently as he kissed her.

No matter how often he held her, Maya didn't think she'd ever get used to his touch and attention. He still filled her with the same lovestruck butterflies that he had on day one, and they'd only worsened since Sealight Night. More often than not, Maya caught herself with a stupid grin on her face for absolutely no reason at all. Despite everything, she was happy; happy that she and Ludus could finally be with each other as a couple.

Not that they'd been given much of a chance yet.

Even though Ludus had been with her since the second day she was hospitalised, they were never alone. Ford was always there, checking on Maya's condition, reading her charts, asking questions, and just being a good doctor. It was probably the least romantic first week of a relationship ever.

Now that Maya was feeling better, she was more than a little excited to spend some time alone with Ludus, getting back to their normal. Whatever that was.

"Everything ready to go?" Ludus mumbled against her lips. Maya nodded, reluctantly pulling away from him. That was getting harder and harder as the days wore on, knowing that Ludus was _finally _hers and still having to be chaste with him. Alas, Ford was just upstairs, preparing her prescription and a list of things he wanted her to do while she was at home. His footsteps sounded on the board above them, so Maya knew he was returning shortly.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to take it easy for another full week," Maya sighed, just as Ford came back. He tutted, pressing the paper and prescription into Maya's outstretched hand. It was just some mild painkillers, but Maya had never been on any type of medication before. She awkwardly held them in front of her.

"If you'd rather I monitor you until you're fully healed, we can arrange that." Ford eyed her, not entirely joking. Maya tucked the paper and prescription into her bag, and reached for Ford's hand to shake.

"No offence," she smiled, "but I'd rather put up with Ludus's constant nagging than spend another week here."

"And constant it will be," Ludus assured Ford, also shaking his hand. Maya rolled her eyes, but Ludus ignored her. "She'll be staying with me at the Inn for a few days, until she can get around easily on her own."

"No farm work for at least another week after that," Ford reminded them, giving Maya a meaningful look. "Given your quick recovery, I suspect that your rib isn't broken like I initially thought. More likely it's a severe bruise, but you'll still need to give it time to heal."

"You gave me the spiel yesterday," Maya agreed, laying her hand gently over her ribs. They were in a lot pain still, but it was a relief to know they weren't broken. As much as she hated the thought of having to ask for help with her farm for so long, she knew she had no choice. "I promise I'll take care of myself."

"Good," Ford grunted, stepping aside to let them pass through the front door. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to come back."

Maya assured him that they would, and then she was free.

Almost immediately, Ludus had to help her down the stairs, dampening her enthusiasm a bit. It was still difficult to walk long distances, so he kept a firm hand on her as she limped along, despite her grumbles. The whole thing reminded Maya a little of when she'd injured her ankle- although it wasn't particularly long ago, it felt like a lifetime.

The sun in Westown was nearly blinding, but that wasn't surprising. She hadn't been allowed outside during her stay, but her bed was right next to the window. The warm, golden glow of the Westown sun brought her immeasurable relief from the cold, harsh light of the clinic's fluorescents. Now that she was free to step into it, she took everything in, feeling the rays dance across her pale skin.

What did shock her though, was the group of people waiting for her outside of Ford's clinic.

Maya froze on the bottom stair; her eyes immediately found Wayne, Lisette, Frank, and Miranda, but there were others. The twins, Tototara, Komari, Yuzuki, and Hinata were clustered together in the middle of the path, all beaming up at her as she made her way down the stairs with Ludus's help.

"What's all this?" she began carefully, glancing up warily at Ludus.

He'd been rather tight-lipped on the situation outside the clinic, suspiciously so. Maya was fairly certain she knew why, but that didn't help ease her anxiety.

They had to be discussing Dunhill, how could they not be? But no one would bring it up to her. If she tried to broach the topic herself, she was simply met with 'we're handling it'. That didn't sit right with her, but after three days of failing to glean any new information, she gave up.

Now, maybe, she was finally getting some answers. Maya just wasn't sure she wanted them.

Frank cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention to him and Miranda. Maya noticed that they were standing fairly close together, making her smile to herself.

"We're all here to support you, Maya dear," Miranda began tentatively, folding her hands and resting them on her skirts. "We're happy you're feeling better, and we had some news we wanted to share."

"News?" Maya repeated dubiously. She looked to Ludus again, but he was avoiding her gaze rather obviously. Maya scrunched her nose at him.

"We all wanted to help," Miranda continued, circling around the question in a way that made Maya nervous. "So, we put together a few gifts for you to speed along your recovery. There's lots of food of course, but we threw in some other things too."

"You didn't have to do that," Maya insisted immediately. It had been hard enough listening to Ludus update her on who was taking care of her farm and house, she couldn't possibly accept any more kindness. "Truly, I appreciate it, but-"

"Absolutely no 'but's!" Tototara harrumphed, planting her hands on her hips. "If you think we're all just going to sit back and watch you struggle, you're crazier than I am."

"If you think _my _nagging is going to be bad," Ludus stage-whispered, leaning over to speak into Maya's ear, "wait until you have to deal with Nana."

Maya heard the teasing in his voice, rolling her eyes.

"We all made a little something," Komari beamed, her arm linked through Hinata's. "Dad put a bunch of stuff together. Some of it isn't very tasty, but it's great for your health."

"That's what parents say when they're trying to get you to eat something gross," Hinata argued, making Yuzuki chuckle. "Just eat the stuff that doesn't look toxic."

"More importantly," Frank spoke up suddenly, looking more uncomfortable than anyone. Maya blinked at him, her heart clenching in panic.

Frank hadn't spoken to her much during her hospital stay. At first, she thought he was angry with her; it soon became apparent however that he simply didn't know what to do or say. He visited often, brought her things all the time, and had even stopped shooting questionable glares at Ludus after the first two days, but he never struck up a conversation.

"We protect our own." Frank continued, his entire face red from the strain of his words. Maya felt Ludus's grip on her tighten, and she knew what was coming. "And… well. Let's just say you won't have to worry about Dunhill bothering you anymore."

Maya's face went white. She worked her jaw, trying to find words, but her mind had gone blank. She'd been expecting this, prepared for it, but when it was spoken aloud like this… well, she didn't know what to do.

"Uncle Frank…" she stammered, her tongue thick in her mouth. "You didn't… tell me you didn't pay him. I can't let you-"

"Don't you worry about how we handled it," Miranda interjected sternly. She looked quickly at Frank, then at Ludus, but she was speaking only to Maya. "It's done. And you'll never see that man's face again."

"I…" Maya's voice was weak. She knew that Frank wouldn't be able to let this whole situation with Dunhill go now that he'd hurt her, but she'd never expected him to take care of it so quickly. She thought she'd have time to work something out, to come up with a solution that didn't involve anyone sacrificing anything for her. But she was too late.

"We were going to wait to tell you," Lisette spoke up, worried lines creasing her forehead. "It's your first day out, and we don't want to overwhelm you-"

"We're clearly doing a great job," Iluka snorted, but Maya could see the concern hidden behind her cynical expression.

"We knew you'd be stressed about it," Lisette continued softly, wringing her hands together. Wayne covered them with his palm, lending her strength. "Right now, you need to focus on getting better. We didn't want this to be on your mind."

"We wanted to get it out of the way as soon as possible," Wayne jumped in as Lisette's voice broke, "that way, you can go straight to the Inn and relax. I know it seems like a bit of an ambush… we're sorry if this was the wrong way to handle it."

Maya began to shake her head, but stopped.

The sting of tears exploded behind her eyes, freezing her in place. Too many times she'd cried in front of her friends, too many times she'd broken down in the clinic and scrambled to hide it. She couldn't let them see her cry anymore- not after they'd gone to such great lengths to free her from her pain.

She had to keep it together. She had to say 'thank you'. She had to assure them that she didn't feel ambushed or overwhelmed, that they'd done the right thing by telling her as soon as possible. She had to say a lot of things, but if she opened her mouth, Maya didn't know what would come out.

Every face was staring at her, filled with love and worry. Then, abruptly, they were gone. Maya's vision went completely black as something covered her eyes, warm and familiar.

Ludus.

"Mahalo, everyone," he announced, his voice rumbling through his chest and floating over Maya's head. Quickly and gently, he'd pulled her into his embrace, tucking her face in the crook of his neck and shielding her from the others. "I think this might be enough for today. We're both very tired, and I know I for one desperately need a nap on something comfier than a cot."

Maya blinked in the darkness, feeling his armed tighten around her, as if to hold her upright.

"You can cry if you need to," he whispered to her, his lips ghosting across her ear, "it's okay. I won't let anyone see."

Tears were spilling before he'd finished, soaking into the fabric of Ludus's vest. Maya reached up, twisting her fingers in his shirt, and then she began to shake.

Ludus held her all the while, blocking her view of anything and everything around them. Maya knew the villagers weren't stupid- they all understood that she was crying- but she could live with that. For now, it was enough to bury her tears in Ludus's shoulder, listening as he quietly took control of the situation.

"Nana?" Ludus began, careful not to speak too loudly or suddenly. He'd known from the start that addressing her like this, with everyone, was going to be a risk. Maya was strong, stronger than anyone he'd ever met, but she was fragile too. Whenever Dunhill was concerned, Ludus didn't think there was a right answer.

But this is what Miranda and Frank had decided on, so Ludus did the only thing he could.

Tototara nodded, setting to work right away. She pushed everyone to disperse, having done what they set out to do. Maya knew, and that was enough for now.

All the while, Maya wept.

She felt a hand appear at her back, one that wasn't Ludus's. She wiped furiously at her eyes, choking back her tears, but the person spoke before she could lift her head.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Lisette murmured, locking eyes with Ludus questioningly. He nodded almost imperceptibly, squeezing Maya as tightly as he dared. "I'm sorry, we didn't mean to upset you."

"No, no," she sniffled, struggling to hide the catch in her throat. "I just- I don't know what to say. I'm so grateful. I don't know how I'll ever repay you for all of this."

"Repay us by getting better soon," Tototara's voice appeared then, patting her on the head, her eyes crinkling in a warm smile. "I've got Ludus's bedroom all set up for the two of you. I thought you might like to take a nice bath in the bathhouse, so you've got the Inn all to yourself tonight."

"Where will you be, Nana?" Ludus asked, clearly not privy to that particular part of the plan.

"I have some things to take care of," she and Frank shared a discreet nod, one that Maya couldn't see, "so I'll be staying with the twins tonight if you need me."

"And text me, when you're all settled," Lisette requested, hoping she wasn't pushing too hard. She heard Maya mumble a 'yes', and that was enough. Wayne took her hand, and the two of them set off towards the flower shop.

Ludus waited until everyone was gone before he loosened his grip, just a little. Maya wasn't shaking anymore, but her body was tense and rigid. He pushed his fingers through her hair, soothing her.

He really hated seeing her like this, but he also knew it was necessary. She was going to find out about Dunhill sooner or later, and sooner was better for her overall recovery.

Still, it didn't make it any easier.

"I'm sorry," Maya murmured eventually, shaking her head against his skin. He began to hush her, but she rambled on before he could. "Everyone went out of their way to see me off and do all these wonderful things and I couldn't even look them in the eye to thank them."

"Don't worry about that," Ludus assured her, slowly swaying her back and forth. "They all know how hard this is. No one is upset that you needed to take a break."

"I should've thanked them," Maya insisted, lifting her head for the first time in ages. She met Ludus's gaze, her eyes wide and wet. "I should've been able to-"

Ludus cut her off with a kiss, gentle and soft. His hand cupped around the back of her neck, holding her in place, as his lips erased the stress from the forefront of her mind. Maya felt herself relax into him, distracted by the subtle taste of his mouth.

"You can message everyone later," he told her, his voice suddenly hoarse. Maya's heart skipped. "Right now, I think it's best that we take you home, yeah?"

She nodded mutely, letting Ludus help her towards the next set of stairs that would lead them out of Westown. Just as they were about to take the first step, Maya caught a glimpse of someone out of the corner of her eye.

Frank was hanging back near Ford's garden, not watching them, but hovering. Maya suspected Miranda was nearby too, but she couldn't see her right away.

"Hang on," she said to Ludus, placing her hand on his arm. He stilled, waiting for her to take the lead.

Without help, Maya limped over to Frank. He still didn't look at her, his eyes fixed firmly on a pumpkin that Ford had tried to grow out of season. It was horribly misshapen and no larger than a walnut, but Frank was glaring at it as though it rivalled his for the blue-ribbon spot at the county fair.

Maya reached out and took Frank's hand in hers, chewing methodically on her lip.

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice breaking. She didn't stop, staring firmly at the side of her uncle's head. "Thank you for everything."

Frank grunted. Maya smiled.

Ludus was still waiting for her at the stairs, a barely suppressed grin on his face. Maya didn't see it, but as she walked away and took Ludus's arm again, Frank reached up and wiped a wayward tear from his cheek.

It was the first time Ludus had ever seen him cry.

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	30. I'll Be Your Rock

**Hello everyone! Are you ready for the fluff? You'd better be. It's about to get fluffier than a stuffed animal factory in here. Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty: I'll be Your Rock

The Inn was empty, just as Tototara promised it would be.

Ludus wasn't expecting that part- his Nana was usually very strict about leaving young couples alone, but he supposed she was feeling generous after Maya's ordeal. He didn't mind of course; it was the first time they'd truly been alone since everything happened.

He was thankful for the Inn's silence for more than just selfish reasons. Maya needed some time to herself to recharge, and he needed some time to reassure himself that she was really there, and she was really safe. With everything going on around them, he hadn't had a chance to convince himself of that yet. Ludus felt cramped and crowded even in Ford's small clinic, so he could only imagine how Maya felt.

He was grateful too, of course. Ford had been invaluable in Maya's recovery, and for all his muttered complaints, he tolerated Ludus's presence far better than anyone expected him to. Ludus would be sure to thank him properly, once everything calmed down. For now, he had more pressing matters to attend to.

They dropped off their things in Ludus's room, which was different than he'd left it. Tototara changed his bed sheets, thrown some extra pillows and blankets in there, as well as a few odds and ends she usually left in guests' rooms. There were some snacks on his dresser, and a small ice bucket. Ludus rolled his eyes, but Maya seemed charmed by it all.

The bathhouse was just down the hall from Ludus's room. He remembered when he'd built it, much to his Nana's chagrin. The project was Siluka's idea, and it took them some convincing to get everyone else on board. That was only a few years ago, and it swiftly became one of the main attractions in Lulukoko. Tototara had initially opened it to everyone, but in recent months she'd had to restrict it to guests only. The foot traffic was simply too high to maintain.

Now, the bath was completely empty. There were no guests at the Inn, so Maya didn't have to worry about sharing with anyone.

Ludus set to work right away, filling the bath with hot water. Normally, it was full all the time, not unlike a pool. Tototara had made sure to empty it before Maya was discharged from the hospital though, to make it as clean as possible for her. Now, Ludus asked Maya to test the temperature, making sure it was comfortable for her. She tried to argue that she could run her own bath, but Ludus wasn't hearing it. After what she'd been through, he didn't plan to let her lift a finger for the foreseeable future.

Steam wafted up from the surface of the water as the bath filled, tinted green with the blend of salts Ludus sprinkled along the ripples. That was a last-minute decision; he saw the bag out of the corner of his eye while he was waiting, and he thought it would be a nice touch. Maya watched them dissolve, inhaling the sweet, soothing scent that filled the room.

She waited just behind him, bouncing on the balls of her feet and smiling; the bath looked so inviting after a long stint at the hospital. She couldn't wait to slip into it. Maya had never used the Inn's bathhouse before- it had a large, walk-in tub that was really more like a small pool, and two sinks. The décor was very simple, composed of dark greens and browns, wood and smooth stone. Plants sat in most available spaces, making the whole room delightfully cozy.

"If you need anything, I'll be right outside okay?" Ludus pressed a kiss to her forehead, having every intention of taking a seat outside the bathroom with his quilting patterns. Maya was about to nod, when suddenly a look of panic crossed her face.

"Is… that not okay?" Ludus frowned, his brows furrowed. Maya shook her head, an embarrassed tint to her cheeks.

"No, it's not that…" she trailed, shuffling her feet. "I just remembered something Ford told me."

"What did he say?"

Maya hesitated. She could feel the flush creeping up her neck.

"Well, um…" she bit her lip. "I'm not supposed to get in and out of the bath by myself… you know. In case I slip."

Ludus's heart flipped, his stomach dropped, and his face blanched all at the same time. Of course. Why hadn't he thought of that?

"Uh, right," he fought back his own blush, thinking hard. "I can go get Nana to-"

Except his Nana wasn't there. Crap.

He and Maya stared at each other, neither of them sure what to do.

Ludus swallowed, fighting the butterflies in his stomach. They'd only been dating for a week, and 99% of that time was spent in a hospital together. They hadn't been alone since the Sealight Night festival, the night they'd first kissed. The night Maya had invited him inside, and he didn't accept.

The memory tore a painful hole in his gut, reminding Ludus sharply of what a horrible mistake that had been.

"I can help you," he offered, doing his best to ignore the regret in his heart. He couldn't change the past, but he could do right by her now. Ludus's face was beet red as he spoke though, his skin practically on fire. "If you want me to. If you're okay with it."

Maya nodded mutely. Truth be told, she was more than okay with it, but the thought still made her stomach flip.

"Let me just… get changed," she whispered, nodding to her hospital clothes. She'd been wearing some combination of t-shirts and sweatpants for the entire week, and it was getting on her nerves. Maya couldn't wait to pull them off- but she hesitated now that she knew she wouldn't be doing it in an empty room. The Inn, very much like a Japanese bath house, had towel dresses and wraps for community bathers, so it wasn't like she was about to bare herself completely in front of Ludus. At least, not until she was in the water.

Still, her heartbeat was decidedly fast.

Maya reached for a towel dress that Tototara laid out for her, clutching it to her chest. Ludus gulped, his deep blush immediately spreading down his neck.

"Sure," he mumbled, taking a step back. "Do you want me to- uh…"

Instead of waiting for an answer, Ludus turned away from her.

"Just let me know when you're ready," he stammered, staring determinedly at the floor. Ludus could feel sweat pinpricking the back of his neck, but he wasn't sure if it was from the steam or something else.

Maya didn't move right away, unsure what to do with her hands. She knew Ludus wasn't looking at her, but that didn't change the fact that she was about to disrobe with him in the room. For the very first time.

It wasn't like that, though. She shook her head, trying to dispel the thoughts racing through her mind. Ludus was here to help her, that's all. Just like Lisette helped her change in the clinic, or Ford helped her on her brisk walks around the room until Ludus learned how to do it and took over. This wasn't something she needed to be self conscious about.

With that in mind, Maya gingerly began to remove her clothes, tucking them in a neat pile next to the towels. She laid the towel dress down on top of her clothes for the time being, scanning the room for the showers she knew were here somewhere.

She found them quickly, secreted away in the corner behind her. There were only two- Maya suspected there were never more than three or four bathers at a time anyway. The bathhouse was small, compared to others she'd seen pictures of. Padding carefully across the stone tiles, Maya set to rinsing herself off.

A bathhouse was a new experience for her, but she'd heard all about it from the twins. Siluka told her that this was one of her favourite places in town, and Maya was beginning to understand why. There was something unique about a bathhouse, something that even most spas didn't quite have. It was a bit foreign to her, showering before a bath, but the twins told her that's how it was done, and she wasn't about to do something wrong on her very first visit.

Once she was clean, Maya returned to her towel. She was about to wrap it around herself when she noticed something else, something buried beneath the pile of clean linens.

When she pulled it out, a smile sprang to her lips.

Ludus waited patiently as Maya got ready, biting down hard on his tongue. As much as he was trying to ignore it, his brain simply wouldn't let go of the fact that Maya was naked behind him. And Ludus was stubbornly not doing anything about it.

He couldn't deny that he wanted to. Ludus was painfully attracted to Maya, and as much as he tried to focus on helping her, a stray thought or two flickered across his mind. But he also knew that he had to ignore those thoughts. Maya needed his help, and that was his first and only priority.

"Um, I'm ready, I think."

Maya's small voice startled him from his reverie. Ludus took a deep breath, readying himself for the sight of her in just a thin, short towel, and turned.

To his surprise, that wasn't the image he saw.

"What do you think?" Maya asked, giving a slow twirl. She wasn't in a towel, like he'd expected, but she wasn't naked either. Maya was wearing a bathing suit.

"Tototara left it under the towels," she explained, tugging on the stretched fabric. The bathing suit was a black one piece, one of the standard ones his Nana offered to rent to guests. Of course, he should've known. "I guess she figured something like this might happen."

"How is it she always seems to know everything?" Ludus laughed, all of his nervous energy leaving him in a rush. His heart still thrummed loudly in his chest; despite being a standard bathing suit, it fit Maya like a glove. The neckline plunged just a little lower than anything he'd seen her wear before, and the back was completely open.

She wasn't naked, but she wasn't all that far off.

"Come on," he grinned, holding out his hand. "Let's get you in the bath, yeah?"

She wasn't nearly as wobbly on her feet as she'd been earlier in the week, but Ludus still held his breath as he guided her across the room. Maya gave him a look that he knew meant she thought he was overreacting, but he didn't care. If overreacting kept her safe, then that's exactly what he would do.

"Careful," he murmured, steadying her as they reached the edge of the bath. There were a couple of steps, nothing too steep, but he still held fast to her hand. She rolled her eyes at him again, but didn't try to let go.

Maya stepped into the bath with relative ease, and quickly sank down into the water. Ludus's limbs immediately relaxed once she was safe and sound, perhaps a bit too much, as his heel slipped out from under him.

He was already bent forward, holding Maya's hand as she reached the bottom of the staircase, so he didn't have time to stop his fall. He caught himself on the edge of the tub, but just a smidge too late. His arms plunged into the water, soaking him up to his shoulders, and splashing both himself and Maya. She cried out in surprise, shielding her face from the spray, until the water settled and they were both left staring at each other, dripping wet.

Maya blinked, and then she erupted into a fit of laughter.

"I am so sorry," Ludus laughed too, the earlier tension dissipating. He shook himself as dry as he could, trying not to get water everywhere. It was a bathhouse, but he knew his Nana would throw a fit at him if he made a mess. "Maybe I should've gone to get Nana after all."

"That wouldn't have been nearly as fun," Maya giggled, reaching out and brushing his hair out of his face. She pressed her lips together, her eyes darting to his mouth and back. "You know, you're already soaked. You could join me, if you want."

Ludus's laughter subsided, replaced instead by a sudden burning desire to do just that. The thought had crossed his mind of course, but he'd never have suggested it. Now that Maya had, though, it was difficult to deny her.

"Is that what you want?" he prodded, cradling her hand against his cheek. Maya nodded, leaning forward so Ludus could kiss her. His heartbeat quickened, and he was immediately thankful that the Inn was empty.

"Alright, I'll be back in just a second, okay?"

As Ludus turned to retreat to his room, Maya settled back into the fragrant water to wait for him.

Ludus didn't use the bathhouse much. He had a bathroom with a shower attached to his room, and he didn't really have time to do much else besides get clean as quickly as possible. He did, however, like to swim, so he had a backlog of swim trunks packed into his dresser drawers.

He chose one of his plain black pairs, figuring he should avoid the bright and bold patterns of some of his other ones. Black was a simple, safe choice, and he'd gotten complimented on these before. He knew they fit him well, not that that should matter right now. Ludus was only getting nearly naked in front of his girlfriend for the first time, no big deal, right?

His stomach twisted. It didn't matter… did it?

Maya only invited him into the bath with her because he'd gotten wet. And he suspected she didn't want him just sitting outside by himself, waiting for her. There was no reason for him to add meaning to this, was there?

No, no, definitely not. Ludus was psyching himself out. This was just a bath. Nothing more.

Tightening the drawstring on his trunks as well as the reigns on his thoughts, he returned to the bathhouse.

Maya was in the same spot as when he left, which gave him some relief. At least she hadn't tried to move around on her own while he was gone. She smiled as Ludus came in, dragging her eyes very obviously over his bared torso.

"See something you like?" He teased, trying to ease his own anxiety. To his surprise, Maya nodded.

"It's a shame I don't like swimming," she pouted cutely, "I'd go for the view alone."

She could see Ludus's cheeks darken even from across the room, making her laugh.

"Are you going to join me, or not?"

Ludus gave her a glare that said 'behave' and tossed the clean clothes he'd grabbed next to hers and the towels. Finally, he joined her.

The water was just hot enough to sting, but cool enough not to burn. Ludus sank into the aromatic bath until just his shoulders and neck were exposed, leaning against the opposite side of the tub as Maya. They sat there for a minute or two, adjusting to the temperature and letting their muscles relax.

For the first time in a week, Maya felt like she was truly happy again. The water singed her skin, soaking away the impurities of what Dunhill had done to her. She felt like she was getting clean, finally, like his touch was washing away with the scent of green tea.

"You sure the water is okay for you?"

Ludus's voice drifted across the bath, making Maya open her eyes again. She hadn't even realised she closed them, to be honest. He was regarding her with a soft smile, but Maya could see the worry in the lines on his face. She knew she'd scared him, really and truly scared him, and that feeling wasn't just going to go away.

"It's perfect," she promised, leaving the corner she'd settled in to sit in front of him. Ludus pulled her into his arms reflexively, forgetting for a second that he was hyperaware of how exposed they both were. Maya threaded her fingers through his thick blue hair, placing a gentle kiss on his nose. "Everything is absolutely perfect."

Ludus's smile became more genuine, tightening his arms around her waist.

"I meant what I said earlier, by the way," Ludus informed her, trying and failing to ignore the feeling of Maya's legs wrapping around his hips, attaching herself to him the way most couples do when they spend time in the water. "Prepare for some annoyingly constant nagging."

Maya scrunched her nose at him in playful irritation.

"Luckily for me," she purred, "unlike Ford, your nagging has a pretty convenient 'off' switch."

"'Off switch'-?"

Demonstrating rather flawlessly what exactly she meant by that, Maya dipped her head and kissed him.

Ludus grinned against her lips, returning her kiss with enthusiasm.

"You know," he breathed, sliding his palm up the gentle curve of her spine, "you can't just kiss me every time I try to tell you to be careful."

"I can stop," she offered, pulling away with an overly innocent blink, "if you want me to?"

"Now I didn't say that, exactly," Ludus's grin turned into a mischievous smirk, cupping his hand around the back of her neck and guiding her into another kiss. Maya sank into his embrace, the butterflies in her stomach going wild with each touch.

She didn't think she'd ever get used to seeing this side of Ludus. Maya always knew he had a playful streak, but this was something new. While they were at the clinic, they couldn't exactly be overly affectionate with one another, but Maya noticed it in other ways. She'd catch Ludus's eye, not necessarily intentionally, and there'd be a moment of electricity between them. The corner of his mouth would turn up, his irises would sparkle, and Maya's heart would all but stop. She was just so in love with him.

"I have another surprise for you," he admitted after a while, resting his forehead against hers. Maya tried not to look too curious, but he saw through her ruse immediately. "Nana mentioned it, remember?"

"What is it?" Maya released her grip on him, stepping back as Ludus retreated to the edge of the bath. She didn't want to accept any more kindness, but she was also tired of fighting it. For now, at least until she was better, she could bite her tongue.

Ludus was reaching for something next to the bath, something she couldn't quite see. He'd lifted himself until just his hips were submerged, leaving his dark gold skin glistening with droplets and wisps of steam. Maya took advantage of the moment to trace the lines of his muscles with her eyes.

"Here," Ludus exclaimed triumphantly, pulling a small cloth bag from the floor. Maya inched forward curiously.

"What's that?"

"It's a part of the gift from the village," Ludus told her, working the drawstring loose. He reached into the bag, pulling a handful of glass jars from the depths. Maya blinked at each one, trying to guess what they were. "They're all labelled. This shampoo is from the twins. The soap is Nana's, she makes it with butter she churns herself. Caolila has a couple of scrubs in here, gentle ones of course. Oh, and believe it or not there's a homemade facemask from Haulani. The kids helped Lotus and Mithra make the labels."

He turned one of the jars over so she could see the colourful designs, along with a brief description on how to use each one. Maya didn't know what to say.

"I have another part of the gift in the kitchen from the Tsuyukusa villagers too," Ludus grinned. Maya shook her head, still in disbelief.

"I can't even begin to thank them enough for this," she said in awe, barely able to comprehend the amount of thought and consideration that had been shown to her.

"They don't need your thanks," Ludus assured her, venturing close enough to brush his thumb across her cheek soothingly. "Seeing you recover will be more than enough. I think the first step down that road will be using all this stuff, yeah?"

Maya nodded emphatically. She couldn't wait.

"Want me to help?"

Help? Maya watched as Ludus opened one of the jars- the shampoo, she guessed- and scooped some into the palm of his hand. When she realised what he meant, Maya grinned. Yes, as a matter of fact. Help would be… incredible.

Ludus guided her around until she was facing away from him, and instructed her to dip her hair into the water. Maya did as she was told, making sure to wet all the way to her scalp. Ludus had never done this for another person before, but how different could it really be from washing his own hair?

He rubbed the shampoo between his palms, working up a preliminary lather. The smell was heavenly, but he had no idea what it was- Ludus would have to ask the twins later what they put in here. With steady hands, Ludus began to massage the bubbles into Maya's damp locks.

The sensation startled her at first. Maya rarely got her hair done by others, so someone else's hands on her head was a foreign feeling. Ludus circled his fingertips gently across her scalp, almost caressing her skin. Maya let out a soft sigh; the feeling, while different, was nice.

"Is that ok?" Ludus whispered, not wanting to startle her. When Maya nodded, he continued to work the product through her hair. When wet, Maya's hair lost all its curl. Seeing her with straight hair was different, but he loved it. He didn't think it was possible for her to be any more beautiful, but she proved him wrong every day.

"Rinse," he commanded, helping her lower her head back into the water. She rested there, the surface brushing against her cheeks and ears, as Ludus shook his fingers loosely through the soap, dispersing it. He brushed her hair with his fingers, making sure all of the suds were gone, until he felt someone watching him.

Ludus looked up until he could see Maya's face, her grey eyes sparkling back at him.

"What?" he smirked, suddenly a little self conscious.

"Nothing," Maya insisted, smiling. "I just like watching you."

Ludus's cheeks darkened. He ran a hand along the back of his neck, trying and failing to hide his embarrassment.

"I'm sure there are a lot of more interesting things to watch than me," Ludus deflected, twisting the lid back onto the shampoo jar. Maya rolled her eyes at him, lifting her head out of the water and turning to face him properly.

"You really have no idea how completely head over heels I am for you, do you?"

Ludus hesitated, his hand resting on one of the other jars he'd left on the side of the bath. It was true, he supposed; in a lot of ways, he still didn't believe that Maya could care about him the same way he did her. Even now, after everything, he had to constantly remind himself.

"Ludus?"

There was something else, too. Something that had been bothering him for a week now. Something he wanted to talk to her about, but not now. Now wasn't the time. Later, when they were dressed and fed and relaxing in his room. For now, he had a girlfriend to take care of.

"I don't deserve you," Ludus said honestly, a fond smile playing at his lips. "I don't think I'll ever know what I did to get so lucky."

Maya opened her mouth to argue, but he cut her off with a kiss.

"Turn around again," he commanded, holding out the next gift he'd retrieved from the bag. It was a bar of Tototara's homemade soap.

Maya stared at him, a million things crowding her mind. Ludus could see that she had things she wanted to say to him too, but eventually, she agreed that they could wait. She followed his instructions, spinning so that her back was to him.

He dunked the soap in the water a few times before gently pressing it against Maya's shoulders. She sighed softly, sinking further into the water as Ludus began making small, leisurely circles over her skin. All the while, he couldn't tear his eyes from her.

Ever since they'd entered the bathhouse, Ludus was doing his best not to stare. Not only for the obvious reasons- he didn't want her to think he was completely incapable of controlling himself, after all. There was a little more to it than that.

Ludus gripped the soap more firmly in his palm, his touch featherlight as he glided across Maya's neck.

It had been a week. A full week of recovery, and it had done her good. The cut on Maya's cheek was barely visible anymore, just a light dusting of pink on her otherwise pale skin. If you weren't looking for it, you'd never know it was there. The bruises, on the other hand… well. They were taking a bit longer.

His eyes lingered on the mottled yellow and green splotches stretching along the curve of Maya's neck. The bruising on her ribs wasn't visible in the swimsuit, and Ludus was grateful for that.

After a few days, the bruise on Maya's neck stopped looking like a handprint. Everyone felt the weight of that disappear, especially Maya, but as long as it was visible at all, Ludus had to fight to supress a surge of hate whenever he took notice of it. For him, Maya's injuries were a painful reminder of the mistakes he'd made.

He would never make a mistake like that again.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Ludus realised his hand had stilled. He pushed down his regret, refocussing on the task at hand.

Ludus dragged the soap gingerly over every inch of her that he could reach, admittedly avoiding more intimate spots which seemed to annoy Maya. He smirked a little at that. Once there were bubbles clinging to every visible area her body, he abandoned the bar and followed it with his hands.

"You're way too good at this," Maya murmured, her muscles deflating under his touch. Her voice was almost sleepy now, Ludus's hands caressing her shoulders and lower back, rinsing the soap off of her and taking her stress with it. "If you're not careful, I'm going to get addicted."

"Addicted to what, exactly?" Ludus teased, pressing a gentle kiss to the slope of her neck.

"You."

His heartbeat stumbled, making him suck in a breath. Ludus ached to hear Maya say things like that. It made him feel things he couldn't possibly describe.

"Can I do that too?" Maya's words confused him, until she took the soap from the ledge that he'd dropped it on and pressed it against his chest. Ludus nodded, itching to feel her hands on his body, distracting him from his own pain.

She explored gently, curiously, never too slow and never too eager. Her fingers stretched across his bronzed skin, drinking in every detail, using the soap only to keep up appearances. Once she had even the slightest hint of a lather, she abandoned it, returning to her exploration with empty palms- she was sure Ludus knew exactly what she was doing, but she didn't mind. She wasn't really trying to hide it. There was a scar on his left bicep, and another on his ribs. Maya would ask him where those came from later, for now she was transfixed.

Ludus sighed, low in the back of his throat, letting his head tip against the side of the tub. For a second, just one second, he'd forgotten how quickly Maya could push all other things from his mind until it was only her- only her, and nothing else.

Maya's hand trailed down Ludus's chest once again, pausing as she reached his stomach. She realised with a sudden pang that she wanted to go lower, to reach under the waistband of his trunks and discover all that she could.

She paused, thinking.

Maya had no doubt that Ludus planned for the evening to be entirely innocent; it was her first night home, and she needed her rest. Ford likely wouldn't approve of any… fun, but Maya was bothered by what Ludus said earlier. He clearly didn't understand how much she loved him, and that pained her. If he wouldn't listen, then, she'd just have to show him. Steeling herself, Maya pressed her lips gingerly against Ludus's neck.

He hummed in surprised satisfaction, wrapping his arms around her. Maya peppered kisses along his throat, tasting the bitter water clinging to his skin. As her lips inched closer to Ludus's ear, her hand slipped lower on his abdomen.

She was just about at his hips when suddenly his hand encircled her wrist, bringing it back up and away from his body.

"Oh, I'm sorry-" Maya began to apologise, but Ludus's lips were crashing down on hers, drowning out any words she'd yet to say.

Ludus groaned quietly in his throat, tightening his arms around Maya's waist. She arched her back into his embrace, deepening their kiss until Ludus could barely breathe.

His heart was hammering in his chest, drowning out all other sound. Ludus felt like his whole body was on alert, responding to Maya's touch like a puppet on strings. He hadn't meant to kiss her like that, but the feeling of her fingers tracing gentle patterns on his stomach overpowered his rational thought.

Maya let her legs drift apart until she was straddling his lap. Ludus's body was warm, even in the hot bath water. Maya hummed, letting her fingers tangle in his hair.

Ludus was getting hard. Kissing her like this, practically naked and fully entwined, it was bound to happen. He felt his cheeks burn as his erection bumped against Maya's thigh, but she was courteous enough not to mention it. She just continued to kiss him.

How in the hell did he get this lucky? Ludus tugged her closer still, until their hips and chests were flush with each other, trapping his arousal between her legs. Embarrassment tickled the back of his mind, but he didn't let it get in the way.

His tongue slipped between her lips, swallowing the delicate moan that escaped Maya's throat. She ran her fingers through his hair, tugging on his roots, until Ludus pulled her closer. His palms squeezed her waist just a bit too hard, pressing in on one of her bruises.

Maya inhaled sharply, a look of pain crossing her face. Ludus released her at once, dropping his hands to her hips.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured, worried lines creasing his forehead. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she promised, rearranging her expression as best as she could. Her smile wasn't entirely genuine though, a lingering tension in the set of her lips.

"Maybe we should stop," Ludus panted. Truth be told, stopping was the last thing he wanted to do, but the pain on Maya's face was enough to convince him. "We don't have to do this right now."

"I want to," Maya whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his ear. Ludus melted immediately, knowing he could never say no to her, even if it was for something selfish on his part. "But…"

She hesitated, remembering the sharp pain she'd felt only a moment ago.

"It's not that I don't want to either," Ludus assured her, his stomach twisting. He knew that she was thinking the same. "But I don't think it's the best idea right now, for you."

Maya's body was still injured. She was bruised, and stiff, and sore, and as much as Ludus wanted to worship every inch of her, he knew he couldn't. Not until she had recovered. Maya seemed to understand him, and she smiled.

"But not for you?" she teased, making Ludus chuckle.

"It's not the best idea for me either," he corrected, entangling his fingers in her hair. Maya sighed softly, revelling in his touch. "I want to do this right, and show you exactly how much I love you."

"You love me?" Maya blinked her eyes open, irises sparkling. Ludus grinned, encouraged by the warmth coursing through him.

"Was there ever any doubt?"

Maya kissed him again, her heart pounding. As much as she wanted to stay here with him for the rest of the night, she knew they couldn't. The bath was already starting to cool, and exhaustion was creeping up the back of her neck.

"Should we towel off?" Maya asked, gesturing to the neat stack of fluffy white towels next to the bath. Ludus nodded, barely able to keep his eyes open all of a sudden. Maya had distracted him before, but now he realised that if he stayed in this room much longer, he'd fall asleep.

"I'll get us something to eat," he volunteered, helping Maya out of the tub before grabbing a towel for each of them. "Do you want to go straight to sleep? We could watch a movie in my room, if you want?"

"I think that sounds perfect," Maya agreed, wrapping her towel around her torso. Ludus had brought in pajamas for her, though she didn't recognize them right away. "I'll get dressed and meet you out there?"

Ludus had just finished gathering his clothes. He told her that works for him, and paused to leave a lingering kiss on her lips before disappearing down the hall to change and put together a snack for them.

Maya smiled. She was beginning to remember how happy she'd been just a short while ago, having finally won Ludus's heart. With the butterflies returning, Maya thought that just maybe she'd be able to fully recover from this after all.

The pajamas Ludus left her were folded in a neat pile near the sinks, along with some toiletries for her. Maya unfurled the shirt first and had to pause, processing what she was seeing.

The shirt wasn't hers, that's why she didn't recognise it right away. It was a sort of muscle shirt, bright turquoise with tribal looking sea turtles scattered on the front. Maya brought the shirt up to her nose and inhaled.

Yep, just as she thought.

She broke into the biggest smile. Ludus had leant her some of his clothes to wear. Even though she'd never seen this particular one before, Maya knew the shirt belonged to him. It smelled just like he did on his days off- like some kind of cologne infused soap or body wash.

Maya pulled the shirt on over her head, and stuck her legs into the pants. They were billowy and patterned, clearly some sort of cotton, and they were unbelievably comfortable. After brushing her hair, teeth, and giving her face a quick splash, Maya retreated to Ludus's room.

"They fit," Ludus grinned as she walked in, giving her an appreciative once over. Something about seeing her in his clothes was decidedly erotic, and he had to remind himself that they'd already established that was a bad idea.

"I had no idea you even owned anything like this," Maya teased him, coming over to sit on the couch. She was already walking better; the hot water having soothed some of her aches.

"I got those back in college," Ludus laughed, setting down the mugs and maneuvering the bowl out from under his arm. Maya reached out to help. "The guys thought it would be hilarious to buy me all the commercialized tropical stuff they could find. I can't tell you how many gross Hawaiian shirts I have hanging in my closet."

"Do you ever wear them?" Maya smiled gratefully as he handed her a bun, taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"The Hawaiian shirts? Nah," Ludus snorted, "but I have a few like the one you're wearing, and those are great for just bumming around the house and getting some work done."

"I can see why," Maya hummed, sinking into the cushion. Ludus tugged a quilt out from under the couch and began to unfurl it- it wasn't cold just yet, but there was a slight nip in the air. "This is ridiculously comfy."

"Oh yeah?" Ludus wrapped the quilt around Maya, pulling her into his lap and leaning back into the couch. Maya sighed, nuzzling into his embrace. "If you like it, you can keep that one. It looks way better on you anyway."

"No complaints here," Maya grinned at him, "the less clothing you have to wear, the better for me."

Ludus coughed a laugh, shaking his head at her as she took a bite of her pork bun. Immediately her face lit up.

"Did you make these?" she asked, swallowing hard. "They're delicious!"

"Definitely not me," Ludus denied adamantly, "I can't cook for beans. That's one of the snacks Tsuyukusa sent over. I think Kasumi made them."

Maya nodded, taking another appreciative bite.

Ludus watched her eating away, warmed by her enthusiasm. She hadn't had much energy since she was attacked, so it was a relief to see some of it coming back now that she was on the mend.

Ludus chewed painfully on his tongue. He hated to potentially ruin this moment, but there were things he had to say. Things that if he didn't say soon, he wasn't sure he ever would.

"Hey, My?"

She looked at him.

"I really need to talk to you about something," Ludus paused, fidgeting. "It's important."

Maya blinked, trying to read his expression. Finding nothing, she put down the pork bun and twisted in his lap so that she was fully facing him.

"Okay…" she trailed, quirking an eyebrow. "Why do I feel like I'm in trouble?"

"Only a little," Ludus teased, poking her lightly in the cheek. She batted his hand away indignantly, but the worried wrinkle in her forehead smoothed. "It's about… what happened."

"Oh."

Right away, Ludus could feel her withdrawing. She didn't move, and her expression didn't change, but he could see it in her eyes. She didn't want to talk about this.

"I think you already know what I'm going to ask," he pressed on, trying to be as gentle as possible. "But I'm going to ask anyway."

Maya held her breath, waiting for the inevitable.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

And there it was. Ludus was right, she knew he'd ask. She'd been waiting for it all week, getting more and more suspicious the longer it didn't come. After a few days, Maya figured out that he was waiting for them to be alone. She knew. She just hoped she'd have a better answer.

"I didn't tell anyone," she countered, shrugging, but of course that wasn't good enough. Maya's gaze flickered between the floor and Ludus's chin, refusing to look him in the eye. "I thought I could handle it myself."

"But you couldn't."

Maya looked at him sharply.

"Sorry," Ludus backpedalled, "I didn't mean for that to sound so blunt. I just meant that you took on a problem that was never yours to begin with, a problem that was bigger than you, and you needed help. There's no shame in that."

"Yes, there is," Maya argued, fighting against the catch in her throat. "I told my dad that I would take care of this for him. I couldn't admit that I needed help, not after I went out of my way to put myself in that position in the first place. I had to do it myself."

"No, you didn't," Ludus frowned, cradling her cheek in his palm. "You have friends here that care about you, and you have me. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you- I don't care what the problem is, I want you to feel like you can talk to me about anything. I want you to trust me."

"Ludus, I do trust you," Maya pressed her hand to his chest, twisting her fingers in the loose fabric of his t-shirt. "I trust you more than anyone else in the world. I just…"

She faltered, worrying at her lip with her teeth.

"This is… hard, for me."

Ludus waited, running his thumb back and forth across her cheek.

"Dunhill has been a part of my life for as long as I can remember. My parents were always worried about making ends meet, figuring out cheap ways to make holidays and birthdays special, putting food on the table. Lynn, she was too young to understand, so she was always making trouble for them. My parents had enough to stress about without me making things harder on top of it all."

As much as she tried to stop it, silent tears began to drip down her face. Ludus wiped them away.

"I deal with things on my own because I _have_ to. I don't have another choice."

"Yes, you do," Ludus whispered, tilting his head to catch her eye. Maya hesitantly met his gaze. "You have a choice now, with me. Maya, I am absolutely head-over-heels, singing-in-the-rain, dancing-barefoot-in-the-grass in love with you. Whatever baggage you have, I want to be here to help you carry it. But I can't do that if you don't let me."

They stared at each other, barely daring to breathe.

"Be honest with me, please," Ludus murmured, "are you really okay?"

It wasn't the first time she'd been asked since the attack, and she was sure it wouldn't be the last. But for once in her life, Maya didn't want to lie. She wanted to tell the truth, to Ludus. She wanted to lean on him. And so, she did.

"I'm…" Maya sniffled, trying to keep her tears under control, "I'm _tired_. Ludus, I'm so, so tired. I'm angry. I'm hurt. I'm scared. I feel like I've been run over by a truck, and I can't do a damn thing about it. I'm frustrated. I tried to fix things and I only made it worse, and I don't know what to do."

Despite her best efforts, the rest of what she'd been about to say died on her tongue. Maya began to sob, quietly, as everything she'd been feeling overwhelmed her at once.

Ludus drew her into him, tucking her head beneath his chin and letting her cry.

"It's going to be okay now," he told her, combing his fingers soothingly through her hair. "Everything is going to be okay, yeah? I promise."

"I hate him," Maya hiccupped, her voice muffled against his neck. "I hate him so much. He took _everything _from me, and I couldn't stop him. And now everyone I love is involved, _you're _involved, and I won't let him take you away from me too!"

"I'm not going anywhere," Ludus said with conviction, squeezing her as tightly as he dared. "Alright? I'm right here. _No one_ is going to take me away from you."

And still, Maya cried. She cried all the tears she'd been holding back- from the clinic, from Dunhill, from everything. She cried until her eyes hurt, until her head throbbed, until she didn't have a single tear left. All the while Ludus held her, cradling her in his arms, showing her that, at last, she was safe.

"Are there-" Maya cleared her throat, tried again, "um, are there any pork buns left? I'm really hungry."

"There's a whole container in the kitchen," Ludus grinned, pushing her curls out of her face. He kissed her forehead, her cheek, her nose, anywhere he could reach until she started to laugh. He loved hearing her laugh. "Have as many as you want."

He disentangled them enough so that he could stand, returning to the kitchen to get them some more food. Ludus would gladly get Maya as many snacks as she wanted- Lisette had shared with him her suspicion that Maya was skipping meals, and while he didn't plan to confront her about it, he could make sure that it never happened again.

Maya didn't even notice which movie Ludus had put on. It was animated, or at least she thought it was, but that was about everything she managed to take note of before they started talking. Even as she waited, watching the opening scenes with interest, she couldn't quite figure out what it was supposed to be about. Not that it particularly mattered.

Sleepiness was creeping up on her, as it often did after she cried. As soon as Ludus got back, she settled into the couch with her pork bun, nearly inhaled it, and resumed her comfortable spot in his arms.

This was exactly where she wanted to be.

Maya tilted her head back to look up at Ludus. He wasn't really watching the movie either, and they locked eyes unexpectedly. Maya smiled, humming as he kissed her.

"I love you too," she whispered against his lips, feeling his heartbeat under her palm. "I just realised I didn't say it earlier. But I do."

"Well that's a relief," Ludus laughed, but his words were true. "Although I wish you'd picked a better time to tell me."

"What do you mean?" Maya quirked a brow, her lips pulled to the side. Ludus kissed her again, with just a hint of suggestion taking her breath away.

"I can't exactly do anything about it right now, can I?"

Maya broke into a grin. She hadn't been expecting that answer, but she loved it.

"True," she mused, toying with his hair. Ludus had completely forgotten about the movie at this point, his entire attention focused on Maya. "But there's nothing stopping us from making out all night?"

He laughed, trying to calm his heart.

"I guess you're right," he conceded, gathering her into his arms. Much more gently this time, Ludus shifted until he was lying down on the couch, Maya on top of him, secured in his embrace. "So, what are we going to do about that?"

Maya pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, taking a second to appreciate the position she was in, before showing Ludus _exactly _what they were going to do about that.

.

Tototara really hadn't planned on going back to the Inn.

She wanted to leave Ludus and Maya to their own devices, having been cooped up in Ford's clinic for so long, but she couldn't help herself. She was worried about them, as a grandmother was expected to be.

She managed to hold out until late into the night, around 2, before she had to check on them. The building was quiet, so Tototara assumed they were asleep, but she had to be sure.

The door to Ludus's room opened without a creak, and Tototara was met with a brief second of panic when she saw the empty bed. Until, that is, she saw the couch.

There was a movie playing on Ludus's TV, but it was nearly over and no one was paying any attention. Ludus and Maya were both sound, passed out on Ludus's couch, completely unaware of anything going on around them. Tototara snuck over, shaking her head fondly.

Ludus was on the outside, securing Maya between his body and the back of the couch. One of his arms was beneath her head, Maya using his bicep as a pillow. The other arm was around her waist. Maya had both hands curled against his chest, her face buried in his neck, and they were both lightly snoring.

Tototara thought about waking them. She didn't think the couch was very comfortable, but they looked so peaceful that she couldn't bring herself to disturb them. Instead, she took a moment to fix the quilt that had bunched around their legs, and left them to sleep.

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	31. Best Served Cold

**Welcome back again everyone! Shall we check in with Dunhill this chapter? I think we shall. Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-One: Best Served Cold

Dunhill wasn't used to people saying his name. In his line of work, names only got in the way. Knowing someone's name gave a false sense of superiority- a kind of bravado that typically accompanied the incorrect notion that a name holds power. That tendency, like most, could always be exploited.

Unlike many of the others in his trade, Dunhill didn't use a made-up moniker; no, Dunhill was his real name, and he didn't shy away from it. He supposed it was a bit of a middle finger to anyone who thought they had an advantage on him: _You think you can best me? Here. I'll make it easy for you. Why? I'd like to watch you fail._

Even with all that, it was a rare occasion that Dunhill came across someone that knew his full name, or at least someone that dared to use it in front of him. Even rarer when he was unfamiliar with the face attached to the address, as was the situation he found himself in that afternoon.

It's a shame, really. He was having such a good day.

With Maya's farm and the residents of Westown mere specks in his rear-view mirror, Dunhill was positively giddy when he woke up that morning. He wasn't quite home, not yet anyway; a stop in his old stomping ground was necessary before he moved on.

He had a number of bank accounts all over the county, and today he'd decided to make use of one in Oak Tree Town that he hadn't had access to in a while. Why not? It wasn't as though he was in a rush. As a matter of fact, he might hang around for a while, take in the views. Maybe even visit some old clients.

He was doing just that when the man approached. Dunhill found a bench towards the centre of town, next to a hydrangea bush. The sun was out, not a cloud in the sky, and not much could've dampened his mood otherwise.

"Are you Dunhill Rogers?"

Dunhill eyed the man harshly. He was clearly a police officer, in his recognizable uniform, but he didn't look like one of the informants Dunhill was used to dealing with. Step carefully, then.

"Who's asking?"

"The OTP," the man grunted, flashing his badge, "Oak Tree Police."

Dunhill frowned. This was new.

"What can I help you with, officer?" Dunhill drawled, his face composed. He wouldn't let this cop know that he was unsettled, not if his life depended on it. Dunhill had a proud poker face.

"I have a few questions for you in regards to a number of accusations we've received," the officer explained, pulling a pair of handcuffs from his belt. Dunhill resisted the urge to laugh. "And, should I find your answers to be unsatisfactory, I'm afraid you'll have to come with me."

"I'm sure there's some sort of mistake," He insisted, doing his best to keep his smirk hidden. Naturally, it wasn't the first time someone had tried to have him arrested. He briefly wondered which client it was this time. "What are the charges?"

The officer- Crawford, according to his badge- pulled out an official looking document. Dunhill felt his chest tighten uncomfortably; the paper didn't look like a police report, as he'd been expecting. Instead, it looked like a signed arrest warrant.

Talking his way out of this just got monumentally harder.

"Theft, trespassing, breaking and entering," the officer listed, using the back end of a pen to point out each charge detailed on the document. "Large sums of money were recently reported missing from businesses in Lulukoko, Westown, and Tsuyukusa. I understand you've just returned from that area?"

"Coincidence," Dunhill snapped. Immediately, he knew which client- or rather, relative of a client- had turned things over to the law. He didn't know what Frank was playing at, but he sure as hell didn't like it.

"Afraid not," the officer levelled him with a skeptical glare. "We got a notification from the bank this morning that the bills you deposited into your account at 9:46am matched the serial numbers of the missing money. Care to explain that, Mr. Rogers?"

Dunhill's jaw twitched.

"We also," the officer continued, flipping the page, "have several eye-witness accounts of a man fitting your description lingering around the named businesses. Have you ever heard of the Garden Grill, Thousand Bouquets, Straw Market, Tea-ful Reunion, Ra-Man's, Relacion, Lala Salama, Acqua Pazza, just to name a few?"

Dunhill pressed his lips together. He knew he couldn't say anything, it would just serve to incriminate himself. No, he'd have to take this loss. For now.

The officer seemed satisfied with his silence. Putting his notebook away, he stepped behind Dunhill.

"Dunhill Rogers," he boomed, "you're under arrest."

.

"You look so much better today!"

Lisette squealed happily as Ludus held the Inn door for Maya. She was barely limping anymore, but she was still a bit slow on her feet, and Ludus seemed to think that meant she couldn't open doors for herself. Or gates. Or walk down stairs without assistance. It was endearing, but she still rolled her eyes at him every time.

Lisette waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs, rocking back and forth on her heels, as Maya made her way to the packed dirt walkway.

"I feel so much better," Maya agreed, using Ludus's arm to steady herself as she landed on solid ground. Ford had recommended taking semi-daily walks to build her strength again before starting any farm work. It was possibly the lowest risk activity she could do, but from the way the other villagers behaved around her when they crossed paths, anyone would believe she'd jumped from bedrest to skydiving.

"I'm so proud of you," Lisette smiled, taking Maya's free hand. Ludus held onto the other one, securing it around his arm. "You'll be back to normal in no time."

"That's the hope." Maya took a deep breath of fresh air- lately she could never get enough of it. "I hate being so useless all the time."

"You're not useless," Ludus chastised her, paying careful attention to the pace of her steps. "You're just recovering. No one expected you to bounce back overnight."

"That's what _I_ expected," Maya huffed, testing the range of motion in her hips. A few aches and pains, but otherwise she was happy with the results. "The last time this happened, I was only out for a couple of days."

Ludus's lips formed a thin line. He didn't like thinking about the fact that this wasn't the first time Dunhill laid hands on her.

He and Maya had been talking more and more about her past, now that she was willing to open up to him. Some of the things he'd heard still kept him up at night, but Ludus did his best to put on a brave face. Maya had suffered more than enough already; he didn't want her feeling like confiding in him was a burden. The important thing was that she was healing.

"Quit rushing it," Lisette teased, bumping Maya gently with her elbow. "You've got your incredibly attractive boyfriend waiting on you hand and foot. Why would you even _want _to get better?"

"Lisette!" Maya laughed, stealing a quick glance at Ludus. He shrugged innocently, trying and failing to hide his smile.

"It's true!" Lisette defended herself, blushing a little. "Not to objectify you or anything, Ludus."

"I'm used to it," he winked, shocking both women into another fit of giggles.

They moved along the path towards the lower part of Lulukoko, steering towards the shops and away from the water. Maya spared a withering look at the waves before she was distracted by a new display Caolila had posted in her stall.

"She sells jewelry now?" Maya gasped excitedly, bouncing on her heels in a way that made Ludus both happy and nervous. "Does she make it herself?"

Ludus nodded.

"Out of the fish bones she gets from Zahau," he clarified, "and some fossils that the kids have stumbled on. Shark teeth and stuff. Did you want to go look?"

"I'd love to!" Maya started off towards the stall, noticing immediately that she was walking alone. She turned around to see Lisette and Ludus hanging back, looking uncomfortable. "Are… you guys coming too?"

"We'll catch up in a second," Lisette promised, sharing a subtle nod with Ludus. "I just need to talk to Ludus about something. It'll only take a minute."

Maya tilted her head curiously- it wasn't like Ludus _or _Lisette to be so obviously trying to keep something from her. Ludus offered her a reassuring smile, but his eyes had suddenly hardened; unnoticeable to anyone else, but Maya knew what that meant. They were talking about Dunhill.

She wanted to insist on staying. She wanted to be a part of whatever conversation they were about to have, whatever new detail or piece of information that had come up. But she didn't. Maya turned back to Caolila's stall, happily striking up a conversation with her about the new jewelry line.

Ludus would tell her everything as soon as he could. She had to trust that.

"I hate keeping things from her," Ludus huffed, pushing his hand wildly through his hair. He knew perfectly well why they hadn't brought Maya into the loop yet, but it didn't make it any easier; especially after he'd pushed so hard for her to be honest with him.

Lisette bit her lip, agreeing with her silence.

"Wayne picked up a paper in Oak Tree this morning," she murmured, producing it as quietly as she could from her bag. The headline was something about a field competition, not exactly pertinent to what they were discussing. After some fumbling, she handed over the correct page to Ludus.

_Loan Shark Gets Hooked! Decades of Tyranny at an End?_

"He was arrested?" Ludus repeated, staring blankly at the article. Dunhill's picture, small and inky as it was, was printed next to the half-page of text detailing as much of the case as was appropriate or interesting. The photo was blurry, but Ludus could make it out enough to get an idea.

The man looked nothing like he would've expected. He was older, for one, with greying hair and neatly groomed beard and mustache. His clothes, while dated, were decidedly well-maintained. Dunhill gave off the impression of an eccentric grandfather, not a vicious loan shark. And yet, Ludus felt anger spark in his stomach as he processed the image.

"There's going to be a trial," Lisette whispered, angling herself away from Maya. "Frank was speaking to someone named Officer Crawford this morning. After they brought Dunhill into custody, his name popped up in connection with all these other crimes. It's not just about money anymore."

Ludus had wondered about that when he noticed the terms 'loan shark' and 'tyranny' in the header.

"Are they going to try to bring Maya into this?"

That was his biggest concern, and the primary reasoning behind their unusual approach to getting Dunhill behind bars. Ludus didn't want Maya going anywhere near that man again, and he'd rip both of his arms off before he let that happen.

"Frank says they haven't mentioned anything, but he didn't want to ask in case that brought their attention to her." Lisette shook her head, worry plain in her tired eyes. "He's going to do whatever he can to keep her out of it. Apparently, he has a friend in Oak Tree, someone named Gunther, who has friends in the police department. He's asked him to keep an eye out for anything related to Maya or her father."

Ludus, unexpectedly, knew Gunther. He was a carpenter, and a damn good one. In Ludus's line of work, it was almost impossible not to learn the names of other suppliers in nearby towns, but he had no idea Gunther and Frank were friends.

"She's not getting involved," Ludus insisted, more to the universe than to Lisette. "Maya's been through more than enough already. I'm not subjecting her to a trial on top of everything else."

"If they try, we'll think of something," Lisette promised, laying her hand gently on Ludus's arm. "But for now, let's just focus on getting her back to her old self."

"We're going to have to tell her," Ludus peered over Lisette's head at Maya, who was currently trying to dissuade Caolila from giving her a shark-tooth pendant free of charge. From this distance, he couldn't tell who was winning. The sight made him smile. "Dunhill's arrest and trial will be all over the news. She's going to find out on her own if we don't say something."

Lisette knew he was right. The problem with small towns is that even the simplest things become newsworthy, and a major arrest of a notorious criminal? That would be plastered everywhere for weeks to come.

"I'll leave it up to you," Lisette sighed, twisting one of her curled pigtails through her fingers. "You know her better than any of us. It'll be better coming from you."

"Am I allowed back yet?"

Ludus and Lisette both started, spinning in time to see Maya limping over to them. She'd been up and about a lot longer than usual today, so her ribs were beginning to ache.

"You're allowed back," Lisette grinned, wiping away any stress that had been in her expression. Ludus did the same, slipping his arm around Maya's waist and helping her balance.

"Did Caolila make you buy anything?" Ludus teased, knowing full well that the shop keep was more likely to close for the day than ask Maya for any money right now.

"No," Maya puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "I had to make her _let _me buy something."

She pulled a small cardboard box out of her pocket, popping off the lid to show them. It was a rather dainty shark tooth, completely black and polished to a shine. There was no chain attached, but Ludus did spy a braided piece of brown string beneath the cotton cushioning.

"I think it's cool," Maya shrugged, dropping it back into her pocket. "And… well, I don't have another necklace right now."

Ludus gave her a gentle squeeze. They'd been calling pawn shops and thrift stores in every surrounding town, but Maya's pumpkin necklace had yet to turn up. He knew she was still heartbroken over the loss, but he hadn't given up hope.

"I think it's beautiful," Lisette agreed, looping her arm through Maya's again. "Shall we get going? Wayne and I are barbecuing tonight if you two want to come!"

"That would be great," Ludus said, peering down at Maya's face to make sure she didn't object. When she didn't, he pressed on. "We'll head back to the house and rest up a bit, then we'll be over. What time were you thinking?"

Maya didn't hear Lisette's answer, her attention being caught again by the gentle waves lapping at the shore.

Ludus and Lisette were trying to protect her from Dunhill. She wasn't angry about that, not at all, but she did feel ashamed. She shouldn't have to be protected from anything, no matter what Ludus tried to tell her. Just telling him the truth had helped more than he could ever know, and Maya wanted to show him that. She wanted to show both of them that she was ready; whatever they'd planned, whatever they'd done, Maya not only _wanted_ to hear it, she was _ready_ to hear it.

And she could think of only one thing she could do to prove it to them.

"Hey Ludus?" Maya lifted her chin to look him in the eye, doing her best to appear as confident as she hoped she felt. "I think I'm ready to learn how to swim."

.

Daryl was on his way home from work when he found the letter.

It was smaller than the others, not a size he was familiar with. As a matter of fact, it took him a while to figure out who it was from. He thought it might be from a client, or perhaps a misplaced holiday card. When he did recognise the handwriting, he almost threw it out. Almost.

Lynn was at a friend's house. His wife was napping. Both were for the better; Daryl didn't ever want to let them see the contents of this particular letter.

He supposed 'letter' wasn't entirely accurate. There was no paper in this envelope, nothing typed or written, and yet it was heavier than the updates he normally received. Tucked away inside was a single photo, taken on a polaroid camera. By sheer luck and luck alone, Daryl had opened the envelope in such a way that the photo was upside down to him. When he retrieved it, his heart nearly stopped.

The picture… he couldn't even look at it, let alone the crude note scribbled on the back. It went immediately into the fireplace, lost to the ashes, never to darken his day again.

How could he have been so selfish?

He wondered, but he knew. Daryl was trying to protect himself, his wife, and Lynn, by sacrificing Maya. By letting her sacrifice herself. She was paying the price- _his _price- and he was forced to watch. He could argue- as he had many times, late at night, when he was left alone with his thoughts- that Maya made her own choices. He could tell himself that she'd chosen this, knowing what it would cost. He could lie, but he'd always know the truth.

Daryl pulled out his phone. He thought about calling Frank, but he'd get hung up on in an instant. He couldn't call Maya, not after everything he'd done to her. He didn't deserve to hear her voice, not now. He could call Dunhill, try to do something, _anything, _to help his daughter, but he feared he'd only make things worse.

He couldn't make them worse, not after everything.

Silently, he put the phone back in his pocket and wiped away his tears.

.

Maya bolted upward in bed, a shock of pain pulsating through her neck and shoulders.

The night was quiet even as she winced, sweat trickling down her back and making her skin sticky. She'd had another nightmare.

Of course she did. After what happened, they'd become a nightly occurrence again. Sleeping at Ford's clinic certainly hadn't helped- the cold, unfamiliar room and the harsh lines made her head hurt. She'd thought that maybe her confession to Ludus would help ease her stress at night as it had during her everyday life, but she'd been wrong.

Maya's heart was beating a mile a minute; that old, creeping fear dancing up her spine. On the contrary, it felt like after Maya admitted to everything she'd been carrying for so long, the nightmares had gotten worse. She wasn't sure why, but the aftermath was no better either. It was like her mind was trying to purge every fear she'd ever had, forcing her to relive them until she was completely spent. It was exhausting, both mentally and physically.

The nightmare was over, but that didn't mean Maya was fine. Soon, an intense feeling of loneliness would wash over her, making her feel empty and chilled, despite the humid Lulukoko air enveloping her. She'd lie in bed for a few hours, pretending to sleep, and then she'd 'wake up' in the morning like nothing happened. At least, that's what she'd normally do.

"Hey?"

Maya nearly jumped out of her skin, Ludus's crackling voice drifting up unexpectedly to meet her ears. She turned to see him rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, yawning widely.

"Is everything ok?" he whispered, his tone heavy with sleep. With a grunt he pushed himself onto his elbow, blinking until he could make out Maya's face in the dark.

"I'm fine," she promised, her words small and meek. "Just a bad dream."

Ludus nodded, stretching. Maya pulled her knees up to her chest, encircling them with her arms.

"I'll be okay in a minute," she insisted. Ludus nodded again, dragging himself out of bed- he'd insisted on sleeping on the outside; at first, she thought it was his usual spot, but then she'd noticed the dip in the mattress on her side and now she wasn't so sure- and towards the door. "Wait! Where-?"

"Just a second," Ludus assured her, disappearing into the dark hall. Maya waited with held breath, counting the seconds as they ticked by. She heard a cupboard door. She heard the sink. And then, finally, she heard Ludus's footsteps getting closer.

"Here," Ludus smiled, handing her a glass of cool water. She took it gratefully, draining half the cup in one gulp. Her throat still hurt at night, so the water was soothing and welcome.

Ludus climbed back into bed, settling himself next to Maya. She took another sip of her water before putting it on the floor, shuffling until she was lying down again. She'd barely taken a breath when Ludus's arms appeared around her, gathering her in his embrace.

"Feel better?" he murmured, tucking her snugly against his chest. Maya nodded mutely, breathing in the familiar scent of salt water and wood shavings. She let her eyes close, following the rhythm of his heartbeat.

"Good." Ludus began to work his fingers soothingly through her hair, brushing the now damp locks away from her neck. As cold as she felt, Ludus's warmth began to seep into Maya's skin, reminding her of how tired she was.

"Go back to sleep," Ludus mumbled against her ear, his lips ghosting across her cheek. "I'm here. You're safe."

And it was true. For the first time in a long time, Maya felt safe. And Ludus's comforting words were the last thing she heard before falling into a deep, deep slumber.

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	32. Baby Steps

**Welcome back everyone! We have some more fluff and a little more comfort this chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-Two: Baby Steps

Maya really had thought she was ready to try swimming. The entire morning while Ludus was at work, she'd been hyping herself up. There was excitement, anxiousness, and a touch of fear, but Maya really thought she was ready.

She was almost entirely healed now, hence why Ludus was back to work in the first place. The villagers had been intentionally holding off on putting in requests, letting Ludus help speed along Maya's recovery, but it seemed their break was over. Siluka came in with a project that morning, and the job flow started once again in earnest.

Maya didn't mind. She was enjoying her time with Tototara. Frank and Miranda stopped by a lot too, as did Lisette and Wayne. All things considered, Maya was rarely lonely.

Now though, faced with the lapping waves of the ocean, she was frozen. She'd thought things were going well- even managing to dip her hands in the shallows and make small splashes. Interacting with the water was one thing, but actually getting in it was proving to be another thing entirely.

Ludus was there with her of course. He was patient, and offered her many excuses to leave if she needed them, but Maya was determined. She'd been lazing around far too much during her recovery, trying to heal faster, so a little exercise would do her good. If she made it that far, anyway.

Ludus was obviously worried about her, but he also knew that she needed to do this.

"I taught the twins how to swim too," Ludus laughed, hoping to ease some of the tension. He was already in the water, making his way out to a reasonable depth. Maya promised to follow, once she caught her breath. "They were terrible at it. Luckily Nana intervened when Iluka started crying. She'd stepped on a fish and it made her panic. They learned eventually, but it was probably the longest month of my life. Hey, looks like the tide is pretty calm today! That should make things-"

Ludus stopped, glancing over his shoulder when he realised his splashing was still the only one to be heard. Maya was back at the edge of the water, eyes pressed tightly shut as her chest rose in deep, shuddering breaths.

The cool water stopped just short of her toes, but the occasional surge managed to soak up to her ankles. Whenever that happened, Maya felt a bolt of fear shoot along her spine, making her whole body shiver.

Ludus frowned. Even from this distance he could see the goosebumps rising on her arms and across her stomach; he hated seeing her this way. Every fibre of his being wanted to soothe her pain away, make her turn around and try again another day, but that wasn't his decision. He made his way back through the shallow waves.

Maya was focusing on her breathing when her hand was enveloped in a familiar warmth. Her eyes popped open to see Ludus's gentle smile hovering before her face, his fingers wrapped tightly around hers.

"I'm sorry," she laughed nervously, her cheeks flushing crimson, "I'm more of a mess than I thought I would be."

"Don't worry about it, yeah?" Ludus tugged their joint hands towards the open water, slowly and softly. "We'll just take our time."

Maya worried that if she took her time, she'd never get further than her feet. Closing her eyes, she let Ludus guide her into the waves.

Step after shaking step, she went deeper into the water. Maya reminded herself that Ludus would never let anything happen to her; she wasn't alone, she wasn't vulnerable. She was safe, despite the icy fear sludging through her veins.

Ludus took slow, deliberate steps, easing her away from the beach until the water was at her hips. He wouldn't go farther than that, not today. He wanted to make sure that even if Maya stumbled, she'd still be able to surface quickly.

Maya sucked in a panicked breath as a wave rose to her ribs, faster than she was ready for. She clung to Ludus, burying her face in his chest, as he held her steady.

"It's okay," his deep, soothing whisper cut through the panic, the rumble in his throat grounding her. Maya pried her eyes open, focusing hard on the warmth of Ludus's skin pressed against her torso. "I'm here, I've got you."

And he did. Maya slowly let herself acknowledge her surroundings- the cool, lapping water, the harsh sun, the sounds of the ocean mingled with the lively voices of villagers closing their shops for the day- but most importantly, Ludus's ever-present support.

One of his hands rested against the small of her back, the other squarely between her shoulder blades. He cradled her while she steadied her breathing, never loosening his hold.

The lump in Maya's throat began to ease. She risked a glance down, watching the way the light reflected off the water and distorted the shape of her legs. Ludus waited patiently, looking out for signs that she may be having a panic attack.

"It's… kind of pretty," she admitted eventually, flexing her toes in the sand.

"That's the spirit," Ludus grinned, rubbing her back gently. He could feel her muscles relaxing, releasing some of the anxiety built in her. "Do you want to try sitting down?"

Maya's wide eyes met his in a look of fear, but it quickly shifted to one of vague curiosity. She considered the question, looking down at herself again, and tried to think. Maybe sitting down would be okay- it would be just like a bath then, right?

"Slowly?" Maya prompted, and Ludus agreed. First, he bent his knees, sinking into a squat until the water reached his chest. He held Maya's hands, grounding her as she built up the courage to copy him.

It took a few tries, but eventually she was comfortable enough to join him. Maya's heart was hammering, her stomach in knots, but she was there. The water was at her chest, pulsing around her, and she wasn't running away.

"You're doing amazing," Ludus encouraged her, pausing to give her a chaste kiss. Maya nodded mutely, not trusting herself to speak. "Lower?"

The thought made her heart stop, but Maya wanted to try. She'd come this far, after all. Why not push it a little more?

Ludus sank onto his knees, the waves coming to his neck. Maya didn't like the look of that, but she'd already committed. With a shuddering breath, she began to lower herself down. The air felt charged around her, her muscles stiff and shaking, but she was succeeding. She was in the ocean, and not just in a boat. Feeling brave, Maya dropped to her knees.

And just like that, she was back at the lake. The water tickled the bottoms of her ears and Maya remembered the screaming, the panic, the tears- felt her arms and legs begin to quake from the effort of struggling- felt the water rush into her mouth and nose, choking her-

With a barely suppressed cry she flew to her feet, splashing wildly as she caught her balance. Ludus stood just as quickly, gripping her shoulders to calm her.

"I'm sorry-" Maya sputtered, shaking her head vigorously, as if she could banish the memories. "I don't think I can- I'm not ready for-"

"Hey, hey," Ludus soothed, brushing her now wild hair away from her cheeks. "Don't apologise. It's okay."

"No, it's not," Maya hiccupped, forcing her eyes open to meet his worried gaze. Tears began to blur her vision. "It's just water! It shouldn't affect me like this! What is wrong with me-?"

Before she could utter another word, she was pulled into an abrupt embrace. Ludus wrapped his arms around her, the sun making his skin even warmer than normal. Maya blinked back her surprise, distracted by the sudden hug and the subtle scent of salt water and pine clinging to his deep blue hair.

"There's nothing wrong with you," Ludus promised her, tucking her head under his chin. Maya took a deep breath, trying to slow her racing heart. "This is not your fault."

The harsh edge to his voice told her exactly whose fault it was. An image of the Loan Shark's face flashed behind her eyes and Maya pushed it away frantically, clinging as tightly as she dared to Ludus.

Just about everyone had guessed by now that her fear of water was somehow tied to Dunhill. She hadn't told anyone what happened at the lake yet, not even Ludus, but it wasn't hard to figure out the basics.

"We can try again another time," he murmured, twining his fingers in Maya's damp curls. She nodded mutely; as much as she didn't want to admit defeat, she knew that she'd reached her limit for the day. It was like her father always said to her: baby steps are still steps. She would beat this, eventually.

"Thank you," Maya breathed, her lips pressed against Ludus's skin and muffling her words. He seemed to understand her, his gentle laugh tickling the raised skin along her neck.

"No need to thank me," he insisted, breaking their embrace at last. Together, they began to make their way back to the safety of the beach. "I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

Maya's heart fluttered, a small but genuine smile gracing her lips.

"I can still thank you," she insisted, collapsing into the sand. The late summer sun was still warm enough to dry her skin. Maya stretched her limbs, feeling the droplets evaporate on her arms. Now that they were back on solid ground, her heartbeat was back to a normal speed, but her stomach was still in knots.

"And I can still tell you it's unnecessary," Ludus laughed, falling down next to her. He sighed, letting his back hit the sand. Maya remained uncharacteristically quiet, staring blankly at the sky. "My? Are you okay?"

"Hm?" Maya blinked at him, like she'd been distracted by something. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine," Ludus frowned, rolling onto his side and propping himself up on his elbow. "Is it the water? We can move further back if you want."

"It's not that," Maya smiled sadly. "Don't mind me, alright? I'm just mad at myself."

"For what?"

Maya hesitated, knowing full-well that Ludus wasn't going to like what she had to say.

"I just… I wish I could get over this." She let out a gust of air, deflating her stomach in one fell swoop. "Dunhill has caused me enough pain already. Maybe it sounds stupid, but I feel like I can't face him again with this hanging over me."

Ludus bit down harshly on his tongue, a sudden cloud forming across his mind.

"And I know you guys are doing everything you can to make sure I don't _have _to face him again," she added, seeing the way his eyes hardened. "But… that's not really the point, I guess. It's hard to explain. I want to know that if I do ever see that man again, there won't be any trace left of the girl he hurt. My wounds are almost healed now, so this swimming thing is the only part of him that I still carry. I want it gone, and I want it gone as soon as possible."

The breeze picked up, sending chills all over Maya's skin.

"I understand that it's not going to be as easy as I want it to be." She smiled again, letting her head drop to the side so she could look at Ludus properly. "I'm just frustrated. It'll pass."

She fell silent again, tracing patterns in the sand with her fingers. Ludus watched her for a while, his thoughts a whirling mess in his brain. He would never fully understand Maya's pain, but he could try. He could do whatever he had to, to make it go away.

"I need to talk to you about something."

It came out a bit more abrupt than he'd meant it to, but Maya didn't seem to notice. Her eyes found his again, sparkling grey irises shimmering in the evening light. Ludus's heart skipped.

"It's about Dunhill."

Maya blinked, but her expression didn't change.

"We wanted to wait until everything was sorted once and for all before we told you," Ludus forced out, still unsure if this was the right thing even as the words were leaving his mouth. "But some things have changed and… well, I think it's best you know now."

Still Maya's expression didn't change. She was preparing herself, Ludus knew, to hear whatever it is he had to say.

"Dunhill is in jail."

Her lip twitched, the barest movement. Ludus paused, giving her a chance to speak. When she didn't, he launched into the story.

"Frank called to make a deal with him." Sand was digging painfully into his elbow, but he didn't bother to move it. "We wanted to keep you out of it as much as we possibly could, so Miranda came up with a plan. A bunch of businesses from around here pooled our money, and Frank used it to pay off your debt."

Her eyebrows furrowed.

"But," Ludus pressed on quickly, knowing Maya would be upset by that, "that wasn't the entire plan. After Dunhill left town, we reported the money stolen. A few villagers called in a 'suspicious individual' scoping out the place, and bam, you've got yourself a theft.

"Most of us have insurance to cover monetary loss like that," Ludus shrugged, "and whatever insurance didn't cover, the police pulled from Dunhill's bank account anyway. We got it all back, so don't worry about that."

The tension in Maya's expression eased a bit, but not much. Ludus decided to keep going.

"We were hoping that he'd be convicted of the theft, go to prison, and that would be the end of it." The entire plan was a risk of course; if it was ever discovered what they did, at best they would get pegged for insurance fraud. At worst, Ludus didn't really want to think about it. "But after Dunhill was arrested, things got a bit more complicated than that.

"His name popped up in relation to a slew of other crimes," Ludus huffed, frowning, "which means there's going to be a trial. We're still confident that he'll be convicted, but…"

"But you're worried that the investigation will turn to me, and I'll be called to court."

Maya's voice was calm, steady. Ludus nodded.

"We're not going to let that happen," he vowed, reaching across the space between them and clutching her hand tightly in his. "I swear to you, My. You're staying out of this, no matter what it takes."

He stopped after that, letting her process everything she'd just learned. Maybe Ludus had just made a huge mistake, but Lisette was right. Maya was going to find out sooner or later, and he'd rather she heard it from him.

The silence dragged on for longer than Ludus was comfortable with, but he didn't want to rush her. Maya shifted from staring at the sand to staring at the sky, her brain working overtime to come to terms with it all. Eventually, she smiled.

"I'm pretty sure you guys committed a felony for me," she laughed, shaking her head. "Jesus. What on Earth were you thinking?"

Her laugh released a valve on the panic in Ludus's chest, letting him ease back onto the sand like she'd done.

"We were thinking that that bastard needed to pay," he growled, setting his jaw. "And this was the best way to do it. It was better than mine and Wayne's plan at least."

"What was your plan?"

"Different kind of felony."

Maya coughed a laugh, eying him sternly.

"Yes, you're right," she droned, "Dunhill is much safer in jail."

A seagull passed overhead, cackling at some unheard joke.

"Thank you," Maya whispered, her words nearly lost in the wind. "I can't say it enough. Truly. You've all taken a huge risk for me."

"Nothing's going to happen to us," Ludus promised, giving her his best smile. "We're all in this together, and Dunhill can't turn us in without incriminating himself. Worst case scenario? A few of us have friends in high places. We'll be fine."

Maya didn't really look like she believed him, but she didn't argue either. What's done is done; she couldn't change what happened while she was in the hospital. She could, however, make sure that no one else got hurt. She had friends in high places too, even if they weren't exactly on good terms. If the need ever arose, she would reach out to the one person who understood the situation with Dunhill better than anyone. He owed her, after all.

Ludus could see the gears still turning in Maya's head. He racked his brain, trying to find a change of subject.

"Can you believe I had to fix another chair for Mithra today?"

The bait worked- instantly dissipating the stress hanging in the air. It was like they'd just been talking about what to have for lunch, not an organized frame job.

Maya snorted, shaking her head in disbelief. She would never stop worrying about Dunhill, not until he was firmly behind bars, but that was a worry for another day. She knew the truth, and that was enough. For now, she just wanted to focus on being at the beach with her boyfriend.

"Okay, she has to be doing it on purpose." She twisted her torso to look at Ludus, who was doing his best to hold back laughter. "There's no way she's breaking them accidentally."

"The worst thing is that it's not the same chair," Ludus pointed out, closing his eyes and letting the sun warm his face. Maya watched as his features relaxed, water droplets sliding down his jaw and neck. She bit her lip, trying not to stare too obviously. "I'm pretty sure she's buying new ones after I fix them."

"Maybe Iluka will know what's going on," Maya suggested, laying flat on her back again. She inched a little closer to Ludus, until their shoulders were touching. "She's still going out with Lotus, right?"

Ludus scoffed, reaching out to take Maya's hand in his. He swirled his thumb gently over her palm, sending shivers down her spine.

"Yeah, still can't wrap my brain around that one."

Maya had to admit he had a point. Out of all the people Iluka was likely to hit it off with, Lotus was the last one on the list. Ever since their very public outing on Sealight Night, Iluka and Lotus were seen together more often than they were apart. It was baffling, but Maya thought it was kind of cute.

"Hey, you were okay today, right?"

Maya blinked over at Ludus. He was half-smiling, a tiny worried line marring his forehead.

"What do you mean?" She shifted, resting her cheek on his shoulder. "About the water? I was a little freaked, but I'm fine. Or are you talking about Dunhill? Because-"

"No," Ludus's expression softened, using his free hand to brush Maya's curls away from her face. "I mean while I was at work. I know we didn't really get to talk about it much, but you _are_ feeling better, yeah?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to worry so much?" Maya teased, scrunching her nose playfully. Ludus rolled his eyes, ignoring her jab. "You don't need to take time off for me. I'm almost totally healed now! I was actually thinking I could go back to the farm tonight."

She said it without thinking, and almost immediately regretted it. While she hadn't lied- Maya was considering going back to the farm for a few days now- she wasn't sure she was ready to go back to sleeping alone.

Ludus's presence had become a huge comfort to her over the last couple of weeks. No matter how sad she was, how much pain she was in, whatever doubt she felt, Ludus was always there to ease her fears. Maya thought about her bed at home, lonely and empty, and her heart sank.

She also thought of the news about Dunhill, and wondered at the nightmares that could come from it.

"Are you sure?" Ludus prompted, his brows knitting. He remembered Miranda and Lisette telling him about how difficult it was for them to clean the blood out of Maya's floor. The idea of Maya returning to the farm was hard for him, let alone what she must be feeling. "You don't have to rush it."

"I've been a burden to your Nana for too long already," Maya joked sadly, trying her best to ignore the pull to accept Ludus's reluctance. "I'll have to go home sometime."

Ludus considered her for a moment. What she said was true- Maya was almost completely recovered, and soon she'd be able to start doing her own farm work again. Maybe it was time for a change in scenery.

"Alright," he agreed, much too quickly for Maya's liking. Pushing aside her disappointment, she forced a smile. "We'll get our stuff together and head over after supper, yeah?"

"We?"

Ludus's eyebrow arched, regarding her with surprise.

"You didn't think I was going to let you go alone, did you?" he grinned mischievously. "Unless you're officially kicking me out of your bed?"

"You've never _officially _been in my bed," Maya corrected, pouting. Despite all the time they spent together, alone, in his room, Ludus had been nothing but a perfect gentleman. Sure, they'd made out a few times, but he'd been absolutely insistent on stopping them from going any further until Maya was better. She supposed that was the right call, but it was more than a little frustrating.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Ludus laughed, surprising her by wrapping his arms around her middle and rolling her on top of him. Maya squealed, her cries of shock dissolving into giggles as she settled.

"I guess I can put up with you for a little while longer," she smirked, pressing a kiss to his lips. Ludus smiled against her mouth, kissing her back with enthusiasm.

"It's a start," he mused, caressing her skin with his fingertips. The black one-piece she was wearing had an open back, so he let his hands roam a little more than usual. "If I have my way, you'll be putting up with me for a lot longer than that."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	33. Growth

**Welcome back, all! In this chapter, we're going to have a little fluff, a little smut, and a little bit of family bonding. Let me know what you think! I also want to give a huge shout out to everyone who's stuck with this story from the very beginning. This was a massive project for me, and I really appreciate each and every one of you!**

Chapter Thirty-Three: Growth

"Are you sure you don't want any help, Miranda?"

Maya bustled about the kitchen, trying to stay out of the older woman's way, but also trying her best to help out. It was a difficult task though, as Miranda seemed to have everything under control.

"I'm positive!" she insisted again, shooing Maya away from the counter. "You and Ludus go relax. The soup is just about done."

"I've been relaxing for way too long," Maya complained, glancing over her shoulder to shoot Ludus an exasperated look. He shrugged, chuckling. "Let me at least do the dishes."

"Don't you dare!" Miranda scolded, whacking her with the dishcloth. Maya laughed, but finally complied and stepped out of the kitchen. "You've been through far too much already. I can handle a little lunch all by myself."

"No point in arguing with her," Frank grunted, speaking up from the couch. Ludus and Maya were at Frank's farm for a mid-afternoon visit, not the first time since Maya had been released from the hospital. Miranda absolutely insisted on cooking a meal for the two of them today, as a celebration for Maya's recovery.

She'd been living at the farm now for about a week. Ludus was spending every night with her of course, but Maya was finally back in her old routine. She was taking care of Josie again, and her garden. Her swimming lessons with Ludus were even going well- she couldn't go very deep, but she was able to dunk her head in the water for a few seconds at a time as long as the waves weren't too high. It definitely felt like something to celebrate.

"Where's Noel?" Maya asked, relenting and sitting next to Ludus on the love seat. Frank offered her a bottle of water, which she took. "I thought she'd be hanging around."

"She's on a play date with Colin today," Miranda explained, a fond smile on her face. "Those two have been thick as thieves lately. Noel keeps saying they're going to be just like you two someday, or Lisette and Wayne. It depends on her mood."

"Or who she's spoken to last," Frank put in, laughing gruffly.

"And how does Colin feel about that?" Ludus grinned, no doubt thinking of the way Alma has taken to pestering Tigre whenever he and Shalk played together. Tigre was a nice boy, but he was decidedly naïve.

"He's a little slow on the uptake," Miranda conceded, salting the soup. She'd made a sort of potato chowder, and it smelled heavenly. "He thinks she means that she wants to own a flower farm, and she wants him to build things and deliver mail. Which of course he's not thrilled about, because he'd rather just paint."

Maya and Ludus laughed, picturing the confused look on Colin's face as he tried to piece together Noel's intentions.

"Poor Colin," Maya sighed, shaking her head. "Relationships are confusing at any age, let alone when you're barely old enough to understand what they are."

"Speaking of relationships," Miranda interjected, pulling four bowls out of the cupboard. "How is everything going with you two? I know we haven't had much of a chance to talk, what with how hectic everything has been, but I still want to hear details!"

"Speak for yourself," Frank mumbled, catching a withering glare from Miranda.

"I can't say anyone was surprised when you started dating." She pressed, pointedly ignoring Frank's increasing annoyance.

Maya blushed, but she spared Ludus a shy smile.

"I don't know what I'd do without him," she said earnestly, hyper aware of the intense look Frank was giving her from across the room. "I've never been happier."

"She's okay, I guess."

Maya gave Ludus a shove, earning a boisterous laugh from him.

"I don't deserve her," Ludus amended honestly, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist. Maya beamed, feeling her heart flutter happily. "I don't know what I did, but somebody out there has my back. Now I just have to hope she doesn't realise how utterly out of my league she is."

"Fat chance of that happening," Maya rolled her eyes, knowing there was no point in arguing with him. "It's definitely been weird. We didn't really get a chance to ease into things, but it's working for us."

"It helps that we were friends for so long," Ludus added helpfully, squeezing her gently. "We weren't worrying about our relationship at all, so we could just focus on the situation at hand. Being with Maya is… easy. I don't even have to think about it."

Miranda nodded approvingly, looking like she was expecting a similar answer.

"What about you two?" Maya quickly changed the subject, noticing the vein popping on Frank's forehead. "You've been spending a lot of time together lately. Are you…?"

"What?" Frank spluttered, the vein immediately disappearing. His skin paled as uncomfortable panic set in. "N-no! It's not like that. It's- uh…"

"Deny it faster next time, Frank," Miranda quipped, annoyance souring her words. Maya gave her uncle a discreet thumbs up, while Ludus mimed a slow clap. "We're not sure what we're doing at the moment."

"Nothing wrong with that," Maya agreed, leveling Frank with a hard stare. "We took literal months to get our shit together."

"That was mostly on me," Ludus interjected sheepishly. "I'm about as slow on the uptake as Colin."

"Slower."

The tension dissipated as a ripple of laughter moved through the room, and Miranda began to hand out soup bowls to everyone. They ate in comfortable silence, occasionally pausing to comment on some of the news around town, plans for the rapidly approaching Fall, or other things of interest.

By the time everyone was finished eating, it was already approaching 5:00pm.

"We'd better get going," Ludus announced, stretching. Warm food always made him a little sleepy, especially a comfort food like potato chowder. "Do you still want me to build that shelf in Josie's barn today, My?"

"Oh, I completely forgot!" Maya took Ludus's hand, letting him help her up. She collected their bowls, rinsed them in the sink, and returned to the living room to say her goodbyes. "Thank you so much for dinner, Miranda. It was delicious."

"You're more than welcome, dear," Miranda stood to give her a proper hug, squeezing her as tightly as she could now that Maya was healed. "Come over any time. You're always welcome here."

Maya turned to give Frank a hug too, just as Ludus was finishing a quick handshake. That wasn't going to be enough for Miranda though; as soon as he released Frank's hand and faced her, she wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you," Maya whispered to Frank, squeezing him. "For everything."

She meant more than dinner, but Frank wouldn't acknowledge it. Maya knew that on some level, Frank was still blaming himself for what happened with Dunhill. He hadn't mentioned it to her, even after Ludus told her everything, but Maya knew. All she could do was prove to him that everything was fine, and that would have to be enough. For now, anyway, she didn't have much of a choice.

News about Dunhill was scarce for the time being. The papers were running different versions of the same story, with the occasional new rumor thrown in for good measure. Maya tried not to pay too much attention to it; there was nothing she could do. Not yet.

Ludus finally managed to escape Miranda's strangling hug, and the two of them stepped outside into the late afternoon sun.

"They're cute together," Maya announced, linking her arm through Ludus's. He agreed, tugging her closer as they walked.

"It's not weird for you that Frank is seeing someone?" Ludus prompted, "he's kind of like a father to you, and all."

"Not weird at all," Maya grinned, skipping a little to demonstrate her enthusiasm. "I think it's great! Uncle Frank deserves to be happy. I don't think he's ever been with someone as long as I've been alive."

"Well hopefully he smartens up soon," Ludus rubbed the back of his neck, his mind flashing to how horrendously he'd almost messed up his relationship with Maya, just because he'd been too afraid to make a move. "Miranda doesn't seem like a patient woman."

"She's not quiet either though," Maya pointed out. "If he doesn't make a move, she will."

"Fair point." Ludus glanced at his watch. He was technically working today, but without an immediate project to attend to, Ludus was fine leaving the shop for a few hours with his phone handy. It was almost 5:30pm now, almost closing time anyway, and just enough time for them to get back to the farm, and make some serious progress on Josie's barn. Maya planned to clean while he built, doing a complete overhaul since she'd been out of commission for so long. Maya thought Josie deserved at least that much. "You ready to get to work?"

Maya nodded, determination in her step.

"More than ready!"

.

This was a bad idea.

Maya knew it was a bad idea when they started, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything about it. After all, what exactly would she say?

It was nearly 7 now, and Ludus had almost completed the new storage shelf in Josie's barn. It was beautiful, as Maya knew it would be, and he'd already moved on to chopping some lumber to store for winter. It was a productive day for sure, but there was an unexpected downside. Naturally, after a couple of hours of working, Ludus was warm. And what do men do when they're warm? They take off their shirts.

Maya tried not to stare, she really, _really _did, but it was impossible. Ludus's skin shone with a thin layer of sweat, defining the lines of his muscles along his stomach, back, and arms. Her eyes raked over him as he worked, watching as he tensed and relaxed, tensed and relaxed, making his way to the bottom of the wood pile with ease.

Ludus was strong- stronger than even she realised, sometimes. He'd barely broken his stride, and the barn was already almost entirely finished. Maya thought back to the times he'd lifted her, how easily he bore her weight. She found her mind drifting to how hard his torso felt beneath her fingers, how warm his skin was against hers.

_Why _did she let him chop firewood again? She could've said no, that was enough for today. She could've told him she needed help sweeping hay. She could've told him literally _anything _else. But she didn't. Because of course she didn't.

Her thoughts were just starting to stray to the taste of his lips when she dropped her broom, the sudden clang startling her out of her reverie.

"Shoot!" Maya muttered, her cheeks flaming. She knew that Ludus had no idea what she'd been thinking about, but she was still embarrassed. Maybe if she just scooped it up quickly, he wouldn't notice anything had happened at all.

_Yeah, right_.

"You okay?" Ludus asked, placing his ax on the new shelf. He was across the barn in a few strides, reaching Maya just as she'd straightened from retrieving the broom and dispelling all hope she had of maintaining her dignity. "You'd tell me if you were overdoing it, right?"

"I'm fine, just- oh!" His proximity startled her, making her jump and nearly drop the broom again. Casting her eyes down, Maya struggled to reign in her blush. "Um. I just lost my grip. No big deal."

As the days wore on and Maya's body healed, it was getting increasingly harder to ignore how attractive Ludus was. They spent nearly every day at the beach, half-dressed and soaking, and they shared a bed every night. Maya thought she deserved some sort of medal for self-restraint.

"You sure?" Ludus frowned, placing his thumb and forefinger beneath her chin. He gently tilted her head back, examining her face. "You look a little flushed."

"Do I?" Maya tried to shrug it off, but she feared she just made herself look more guilty. "I feel fine."

Ludus clearly didn't believe her, raising his eyebrow skeptically. He kept his finger and thumb on her chin, holding her in place. "Hold still."

Maya froze as Ludus pressed his lips against her forehead, checking for a fever. She had a perfect view of his throat and sharp jawline from the angle, which only served to make her blush deepen.

"You feel a little warm," Ludus announced softly, pushing his fingers softly through Maya's hair as he leaned back to look at her face. "Are you sure you're okay? We can stop for a bit. Sit down outside."

"I'm sure," Maya insisted, his gentle fingers in her curls sending shivers down her spine. "I'm just a little… distracted, I guess."

Maya bit her lip coyly, blinking up at Ludus. They hadn't talked about this since the incident in the bathhouse, but she _was _fully healed.

Confusion passed across his face, followed by a tentative understanding. He glanced down at himself, back up at her, and made a failed attempt at hiding his smirk. His hand slipped to the back of her neck, tracing small circles with his index finger.

"I can put my shirt back on, if that's easier for you," he teased, but Maya could see the desire sparking in his irises. Her pulse quickened, her stomach suddenly tight.

"That's kind of the exact opposite of what I want," she countered, pressing her palms against his chest. Just as she was imagining, his skin was warm, muscles hard. Her heart skipped. Ludus watched her, his free hand encircling her hips.

"I _was _just thinking about taking a break," Ludus mused, running Maya's hair between his fingers. As much as Maya had been restraining herself, so had Ludus. He was painfully aware of how much he wanted her, and squashing that want every day was shaving years off his life. Now, though… "We could go for a walk, get some fresh air. Or maybe-"

Maya cut him off abruptly, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her for a kiss.

Ludus's chuckle quickly faded. While Maya's kiss was slow and deliberate, he could feel the excitement igniting beneath her skin. He rebelled against his own eagerness, tightening his embrace, prodding her lips softly with his tongue.

Their simple kiss was quickly devolving into something else- something frenzied and passionate. Maya sighed, arching her back to get closer to him. She tangled her fingers in his thick, sapphire hair, tugging on the roots in a way she knew he liked. Ludus sucked in a breath, taking a step forward until Maya backed into the work bench. She moaned, startled but aroused by the jarring motion.

The barn door swayed in the breeze, but neither of them noticed or cared; they were too caught up in the whirlwind of pent up attraction sparking between them. Maya dragged her hands down Ludus's torso, following the defined lines of his stomach. He shuddered under her touch, his heart hammering against his ribs.

Ludus hadn't exactly been planning to do this today, but he also couldn't think of a good reason not to.

Their kisses deepened, grew more demanding, more passionate. Maya pulled Ludus's lip between her teeth, biting down enough to make him groan. His hands fell to her hips, securing them in place, as he pressed against her.

Maya didn't think she'd ever get used to the taste of him. It was so uniquely Ludus, a taste she couldn't quite name. It was woodsy, almost spiced, and utterly addictive. Her tongue twirled with his, desperate to feel him closer to her.

Ludus granted her wish. His hands slipped lower, to the back of her thighs, and in one swift motion she was lifted into the air. He secured her knees around his hips, sitting her on top of the work bench, and slowly started to grind.

Maya gasped, gripping Ludus's broad shoulders. She felt his excitement, hard and throbbing, rubbing gently between her thighs. A lightning bolt of need shot through her, making her moan quietly in the back of her throat. This is exactly what she wanted.

He was so incredibly sexy. Maya couldn't get over it, the way his body felt in her hands, the way she fit so perfectly in his arms. Every thought was consumed by him, pushing out everything else, until all that was left was a hunger building deep within her core.

Maya tightened her legs around Ludus's hips, pulling him closer. He broke their kiss just long enough to curse, his voice hoarse and heavy with want, and then he was devouring her again. Maya shivered, her hands dropping to the drawstring on his pants.

At that moment, Ludus's phone began to ring.

They both jumped, frozen in place.

The ringing continued. Ludus's mind was hazy with need, but he knew he had to answer it. The ringtone told him it was a redirect from his work phone, which meant some sort of afterhours emergency.

"Just a second," he whispered, releasing his grip on one of Maya's thighs to reach into his pocket. It was taking everything he had not to say to hell with work, throw his phone across the room, and pick up exactly where they left off. Maya seemed like she'd be fine with that, as she tried desperately to catch her breath.

"Yeah?" Ludus cleared his throat, doing his best to sound normal. He listened as his Nana rattled off a list of things that she needed him to do right away- something in the Inn's bathroom had broken, and it wasn't a job that could wait.

"Uh," Ludus looked at Maya, breathing normally now but still flush with excitement. It almost broke him, seeing her like that. It was the sexiest damn thing he'd ever seen. But…

"I'll be there in ten," Ludus sighed, giving Maya the best apologetic look he could muster. She smiled, quietly kissing his cheek. Ending the call, Ludus helped her back down to her feet.

"I don't think I've ever hated cellphones so much in my life," he huffed, releasing all of the air in his lungs at once. His body was screaming at him, drawn to Maya's like a powerful magnet, but he had to resist. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Maya promised, fixing her skirts. She smoothed her hair and her clothes, returning to normal. "It's not like I'm going anywhere. I'll finish up the barn, and then I'll see you when you get back?"

"Definitely," Ludus assured her, pulling her into his arms for another lingering, charged kiss. Breaking away with some difficulty, he shook himself. "Okay, if I don't go now then I'm not leaving this barn for at least a few hours."

"Hours?" Maya repeated back to him, an excited sparkle in her eye. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

"I guess you'll find out," he teased, winking. Maya pulled her lip between her teeth, her mind conjuring up some delightful images that she planned to keep to herself, for now. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Grabbing his discarded shirt from the floor and tightening his pants, Ludus reluctantly stepped out of the barn and headed for Lulukoko.

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	34. Commitment

**Hello everyone! Welcome back! Do you think Ludus and Maya will be able to seal the deal this time around? I guess we'll just have to see!**

Chapter Thirty-Four: Commitment

"Shit," Ludus muttered, rooting through his tool box. He _always _left his wrench in the front pocket, so why wasn't it there now?

"Nana!" He waited, listening for her reply. Tototara had scarily acute hearing, when the mood struck her anyway. "Nana? Have you seen my wrench anywhere?"

The fix on the Inn's bathroom had turned into a two-day job, not for lack of trying. Ludus worked well into the night, finally admitting defeat at around 2:00am. A short night of sleep in his own bed, and then he was back at it at 6:00am the next morning.

After wracking his brain for five or six hours, he was fairly confident he'd identified the problem. One of the pipes leading into the room had rusted, but it was located in the back of the building so he hadn't seen it right away. Now that Ludus knew what he had to do, he just needed to find his tools to do it.

"I haven't seen it, dear," Tototara answered finally, coming into the back porch. Ludus was crouched on the floor near his tool kit and the panel that let him access the pipes, looking troubled. "Did you check Relacion?"

"I was just there," he confirmed, patting down his pockets. No wrench, but his phone pushed back against his palm. On a whim, he pulled it out and sent a text to Maya, wondering if he'd left it at her farm. Five minutes later, she sent him a picture of her holding the very wrench in question, jokingly brandishing it like a hammer.

"Found it," Ludus laughed, shaking his head. He thanked her, told her she was adorable, and breathed a sigh of relief. He could finish the job without the wrench if he got a little creative, he was just glad he hadn't lost it.

"Maya found it, you mean," his Nana corrected, tutting. Ludus rolled his eyes, but agreed.

"I left it in the barn yesterday," he explained, plucking out a pair of pliers instead. They weren't ideal, but the pipe was small enough that he could make it work. "Must've been when I was building the new shelf."

"You're at Maya's more than you're home these days," Tototara teased, taking a seat on the storage bench they kept there for extra shoes. "You two have practically moved in."

Ludus grimaced, shrugging apologetically at his Nana.

"E kala mai," he uttered, "I know I haven't been around to help out much. I'll try and be better about it."

"That's not what I meant, silly boy," Tototara whacked him in the arm with the back of her hand, making Ludus wince exaggeratedly. "I'm perfectly capable of managing my own business. I just meant you two have been thick as thieves since this whole Dunhill debacle began."

Ludus bit his lip, concentrating on his work.

"I'm just worried about her," he explained absently, "she's doing great, don't get me wrong. Totally recovered now; you can't even see the bruises anymore. But…"

He paused, trying to choose the right words. The investigation was ongoing yes, and that was a constant cloud over their heads, but it was more than that. He didn't want to tell Tototara about Maya's nightmares without permission, but it was a large part of his concern.

"Maya is really good at putting on a brave face," he settled on eventually, releasing the rusted pipe from its fittings and letting it fall to the floor as he grabbed the replacement. "I'm afraid she's not doing as okay mentally as she's letting on. Especially when she's alone."

"So naturally," Tototara supplied, "the solution is to give her very little time to be alone."

Hearing it out loud made Ludus a little embarrassed, but he smiled anyway.

"Yeah, something like that."

Tototara nodded slowly, humming in thought.

"And I suppose it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you love her, and you want to spend as much time with her as possible?"

"I thought that was a given."

They laughed as Ludus finished replacing the pipe, tightening it until snug. Once he was done, he fell to the floor, cross-legged.

"I'm so happy Nana," he grinned, his heart fluttering just thinking about it. "I mean, I thought I was happy before. I have a great life, I love my job, I didn't think things could get any better. But with Maya… I don't know. It's like I was missing out on half of life and I had no idea. I love being able to go to sleep at night with her by my side, and wake up in the morning to her still there. It's the best feeling in the world."

Tototara listened intently, a joyful smile on her face.

"I'm so proud of you, Ludus," she told him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Maya is a wonderful girl, and I'm glad you've found each other. But," she began, drawing a curious look from Ludus, "if this is truly how you feel, why aren't you living at the farm with her?"

"Move in?" Ludus blinked, trying to gauge whether or not his Nana was joking. "Already? We haven't been dating that long, Nana."

"Oh, pish," Tototara huffed. "Who set this unofficial timeline anyway? It's not like there's a minimum number of months you have to be a couple before you qualify to live together."

"Do you want me to move out that badly?" Ludus chuckled, still trying to figure out if this was a trap. "I can bunk with the twins for a while, if I'm that much of a bother."

Tototara leveled him with a hard look, one that shut him up immediately.

"Just something to think about," she sniffed, gathering her skirts and standing. "No one can dictate your relationship except yourselves. If living together will make you happy, it might be an option to consider."

With that, Tototara made her way back to the front counter. She had guests checking in today, and she didn't want to keep them waiting. Ludus watched his Nana leave, contemplating her words as he packed his things.

.

It was after supper by the time Ludus made it back to Maya's farm. Autumn was only a day or two away, so there was plenty of sun left, but the sky was definitely darker than it had been at this time of day last week.

Maya was waiting for him in the living room, a movie already picked out and ready to play, and a massive bowl of popcorn sitting on the dining room table. When Ludus opened the door, he barely managed to drop his tool kit in time before Maya was in his arms.

"I missed you today," she smiled, nuzzling his neck. Ludus picked her up around the waist, carrying her further into the house so he could kick the door closed behind him. He placed a soft kiss to the top of her head, happiness welling in his chest.

"I missed you too," he whispered against her ear, gently lowering her to the floor. Maya leaned her head back to kiss him, resting her palms on his cheeks and savouring the feeling of being in his embrace again. It had only been one day, but after seeing each other constantly for weeks, Maya felt his absence like an ache in her heart. She knew she was being a bit silly, but at the same time, she didn't really care.

Ludus loosened his grip on her, lightly rubbing her back, following the curve of her spine and muscles. Maya sighed in content, pressing kiss after agonizingly slow kiss against his lips.

At last they parted, Ludus resting his forehead against hers, swaying almost imperceptibly as they talked.

"Did you figure out what was wrong at the Inn?" Maya asked, toying absently with the buttons on his vest. Ludus watched her fingers working, transfixed by how small and delicate they were, and yet so nimble and quick.

"Just a rusted pipe," he dismissed, the corner of his mouth pulling into a smile. "I should've probably figured that out yesterday, but I was convinced it was an issue with the water tank. Did you have any trouble with your work today?"

He was asking if she was in any pain of course, or if there were certain tasks that she was still struggling with. Maya shook her head, grinning.

"Josie was giving me some attitude," she huffed, "but that's nothing new. Diva cow."

"Want me to have a chat with her? I have some experience with divas."

"And give her the opportunity to enlist another food slave?" Maya snorted, straightening. "Not a chance. I'd rather have you to myself."

Ludus laughed, finally releasing her. Once he got a chance to assess the room, he noticed that Maya had done some rearranging. There was a bit more room in the living room to walk around, and the bed was further away from the window, making it easier for one of them to climb in from that side. He raised an eyebrow at her, as Maya averted his gaze sheepishly.

"You were moving furniture today?" he frowned, "By yourself?"

"I was fine," she insisted, making her way over to the couch. She plopped down on the centre cushion, opening her arms to the room. "I didn't even break a sweat. Besides, look at how much better everything fits!"

Ludus heaved a sigh. He didn't like the idea that Maya was pushing herself this soon after recovering, but at least she hadn't hurt herself. He followed her to the couch, settling himself on one end. Maya waited for him to get comfortable, and then she wiggled her way into his arms.

"It's still a little cramped in here," she admitted, curling against Ludus's side. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her snugly against him. "I'll have to expand soon I suppose. But this will work for now."

She played with the remote, setting up the movie she'd picked. Ludus's mind stuck on her last comment though, his thoughts wandering to his conversation with Tototara earlier that day.

Maya had pretty clearly arranged the furniture to make it more accessible for two people. She'd moved her bookshelf to serve as a second end table, adjusted the bed, made the couch easier to get to, and pulled the dining room table out further from the wall so it could host a few more chairs. Ludus had thought that his Nana was completely out to lunch, but maybe moving in wasn't the worst idea.

Coming back to the farm tonight had felt like Ludus was coming home more than it felt like he was visiting his girlfriend. And having her there to greet him made him forget about all the worries he'd had that day. His heart began to hammer at the idea, both from excitement and the realisation that he was actually considering this.

"Do you want me to move in?"

"What?" Maya looked up sharply, almost twisting her neck in the process. Ludus looked almost as surprised as she was, as though he hadn't actually meant to ask.

"Uh, well," he blushed, averting her gaze. "Nana mentioned it when I was at the Inn today, and I guess I got to thinking. Sorry. I didn't mean to spring it on you like that."

"That's okay," Maya insisted, chewing the inside of her cheek. She hadn't really thought about it yet, but the notion intrigued her. "I just wasn't expecting it."

"I know it's early," Ludus acknowledged, squirming in his seat. His Nana made it sound so simple and logical, but now that he was bringing it up, he thought he sounded crazy and clingy. "I was just thinking that I spend all my time here anyway. Before last night, I don't even remember the last time I slept in my own bed."

"And I hated last night, for the record," Maya teased, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Ludus let some of the tension slip from his shoulders. He wanted to ask if she'd had any nightmares, but now wasn't the time.

"I don't want to pressure you or anything," he whispered, running his fingers through her hair. Maya's curls were one of his favourite things about her- they were so soft. "We were in a pretty unique situation when we started dating… but if we try it and it doesn't work, I can always move back to the Inn."

"You don't have to convince me, Ludus," Maya giggled, cupping his cheek in her palm. "This house has always been a little too lonely for my tastes."

"Is that a yes?"

Maya smiled, bobbing her head excitedly.

Ludus thought his stomach was going to fall out of his body. He didn't realised how nervous he'd been until Maya accepted his offer, and the relief coursing through him was palpable. He gathered her in his arms, capturing her lips in an eager kiss.

She smiled against his mouth, clutching his shirt in her fists as she kissed him back, adjusting her body to straddle him properly.

"I'll move the rest of my stuff over tomorrow, yeah?" Ludus suggested, a tingling warmth spreading through his body. He hadn't been thinking about moving in with Maya for very long, but suddenly he couldn't wait to make it happen. She seemed just as enthused, giving quick consent before she returned to his mouth.

Maya's kiss was calming to him. Ludus's soul was at peace whenever she was around, and even more so when he was able to physically touch her. Gingerly, he traced circles across her skin, savouring her warmth. She was like his own personal sun, giving him life and restoring him.

Ludus thought back to all the times he'd dismissed his feelings due to his own insecurities. Where would they be now if he'd just taken a leap of faith? How many more nights would he have spent with her? How many days? How many moments had he missed because he was too afraid to trust himself?

Maya made a soft sound in the back of her throat, and it sent delightful shivers down his spine, bringing him back to the moment. It was easy for him to dwell on what could have been in the past, but it didn't matter. All Ludus could do now was make up for it in the future.

Ludus tangled his fingers in her hair, securing her to him. Her slender body fit so perfectly in his hands; it ignited a fire in him whenever they were together like this. Ludus wanted to have his hands on her all the time, no matter what they were doing.

They both seemed to realise at the same time that they hadn't been alone together since they were interrupted the day before. It was a jarring realisation, made all the more prominent when paired with the electricity pulsing through the room after the decision was made for them to move in together. As they kissed, Maya was toying with the idea of this now being _their _house, and it made Maya's heart leap into her throat.

"Is your phone on?" Maya murmured, anticipation building inside her. They were alone, completely alone, in the place where they both lived now. What was stopping them?

"No," Ludus promised, dragging his hands down to her hips. Truth be told, he'd turned it off for this exact reason- he didn't know what the plan was for the evening, but he definitely didn't want a repeat of yesterday. Maya smirked, peppering kisses along his jaw and down his neck.

"Good." She began to suckle his skin gently, grazing the now-sensitive spots with her teeth. Ludus inhaled at the sensation, jolts of pleasure descending his spine.

Maya was pulled back to his mouth, Ludus's tongue dominating hers and leaving her breathless. She arched her back as they sank further into the couch, needing to get closer to him. She could feel her heart racing, slamming wildly against her ribs.

Ludus groaned, his palms reaching behind her knees, pulling her legs tighter around his hips. Maya rocked gently, waves of excitement pulsating through her as she felt his hardness between her thighs. Absently, she wished she was wearing thinner pants. Or her dress.

Breaking their kiss, they both paused to catch their breath. Maya's lips returned to Ludus's throat, kissing along his Adam's apple and letting her hands wander as they pleased. She listened as Ludus's breath hitched, her fingers tracing a sensual line down his stomach.

Maya wasn't used to being this bold. She let her hand explore lower, until she reached the waistline of his pants. She thought about pulling the string, letting her fingers tease the skin beneath, but she wasn't quite _that _bold. Hesitantly, Maya went lower, her palm tenderly cupping his bulge.

Ludus sucked in a breath, his stomach tightening. Maya began to slowly rub, moving at an agonizingly slow pace, taunting him with her touch. Ludus let his head fall back, every muscle tensed, every nerve on fire. He pushed his hips into her hand, craving friction, when-

_Ring!_

Maya bolted upright, reaching for her phone on the end table. Ludus chuckled breathlessly, trying to slow his heartbeat.

"And you asked me if _my _phone was off," he teased. His stomach was in his throat, nearly choking him. Need tingled along his entire body- it was taking every effort to wait for Maya to dismiss the call.

Her phone continued to ring, even when Maya eventually retrieved it from the table. She planned on ignoring the call- whoever it was, she could call them back later. But then she saw the name on the screen.

"It's Uncle Frank," she frowned, panting. "That's weird. He never calls me."

"Answer it," Ludus assured her, his mind immediately jumping to a possibility he didn't want to think about- one that involved Dunhill. He was sure Maya was thinking the same. "It could be important."

With a chagrined smile, Maya tapped the 'answer' symbol.

"Hello?" Ludus blinked in shock. She sounded completely normal, a far cry from the breathless mess they'd both been just moments ago. He was impressed.

Maya was silent, her eyes drifting absently to various parts of the room.

"Yeah, we're home, why?" She furrowed her brows as she listened, suddenly dragging her attention to the clock. "What? Now?"

Panic flooded her face. She immediately removed herself from the couch and Ludus, her free hand worrying over her clothes. Ludus jumped up as well, piecing together pretty quickly what was going on.

"Uh, yeah, that's fine!" Maya shot him an apologetic look, still trying to smooth herself over. Ludus shook his head, dismissing her apology, and set about fixing the couch cushions. "Ok, see you soon! Shit!"

The curse was uttered after she'd hung up, tossing her phone on the table. Ludus couldn't help but laugh; what were the chances of this happening twice in a row?

At least it didn't seem to have anything to do with Dunhill.

"He's on his way over with some feed for Josie," Maya explained, helping Ludus fix up the couch and then his clothes. "His cows didn't like it, and it's fresh. She'll need to eat it in the next couple of days. I am so sorry."

"It's okay," he insisted, ruffling her hair affectionately. "But, uh, no offense to Frank or anything… I'm just gonna hop in the shower really fast?"

"Huh?" Maya turned to take in his appearance, and immediately noticed the rather prominent tent in his pants. She bit her lip to keep from giggling.

"I'm _so _sorry," she said again, failing to hide the amusement from her face. Ludus scrunched his nose at her, about to make some sort of sarcastic remark, when they heard a knock at the door.

"Go!" Maya ushered him to the bathroom, laughing at the brief panic she'd caught in his eyes, and promptly turned to welcome her uncle inside. He didn't have the best timing, but at least they'd gotten a laugh out of it.

Besides, now that Ludus was officially living with her, they'd have another chance. And many more after that.

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	35. Hot Cocoa and Knit Scarves

**Welcome back! I just want to drop a quick lemon warning for this chapter. If you don't like it, you can skip it! (Yes, it's really happening. No more teasing, I promise!) Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-Five: Hot Cocoa and Knit Scarves

Maya stared at her financing notebook in disbelief. This couldn't be right. She had to have made a mistake somewhere.

She checked the numbers again. A third time. A fourth. Eventually, she had to accept that what she was seeing was true. The realisation made her slump back in her seat, blinking in shock.

She had money.

Maya wasn't used to having money. Barely enough to make ends meet, sure, but she had _extra _money. That was an entirely new concept that she didn't quite know how to deal with. Especially considering they'd just done renovations on the house.

The previous night, Maya and Ludus invited the twins, Yuzuki, and Lotus over for a game of cards. It was a little cramped, with six people huddled around Maya's dining room table that was really only meant for four, but they made it work. After everyone left though, Maya and Ludus got to talking. She wanted to expand the house at some point anyway, and with Ludus almost completely moved in, they could use the extra space.

The next morning they'd gotten straight to work. Ludus and Maya split the cost of material since they both planned to be living there; it was as close to a 'discount' as he could manage to get her to agree to. Ludus _wanted_ to pay for the whole thing himself, but of course Maya wasn't going to have that. After a long day of building, Maya's house was almost unrecognizable.

They had a full bathroom and a full kitchen now. The living room was bigger and separated from the dining room by adding more floor space. The biggest change, however, came in the form of a complete bedroom.

Before, Maya's bed had been tucked away in the corner of the room. The entire house was more of a studio style, but with two of them living there it made much more sense to set it up with some separation. The bedroom was at the back of the house where her bed had been, across from the bathroom, and behind the kitchen/dining room. It was different, but Maya absolutely loved it. More than ever, the house was beginning to feel like a home.

Even with all the money they'd spent that day, Maya still had extra. She supposed she hadn't really realised how much Dunhill was draining from her until she didn't have to pay him anymore. It was liberating, and if she was correct…

"Hey Ludus?" Maya called over her shoulder. He was in the new bedroom, cluing up some final touches on the window. She heard his shuffling stop. "How much did you say it was going to be to build a coop?"

"A few hundred," Ludus answered back, wiping sweat from his brow. "Less if you'd let me give you a proper discount."

"Ha-ha," Maya rolled her eyes sarcastically, eying her financing book again. "I think… I think I have enough to build one now!"

Ludus appeared around the corner, resting his hammer on his shoulder. Maya narrowed her eyes at the tool suspiciously. "That's not your bad shoulder, is it?"

"Of course not," he promised, but his tone made it clear he was lying. She sighed, making a mental note to massage it for him later. "Can I see the book?"

Maya slid it across the table to him, observing him carefully as she did so. It would be just like Ludus to lower the cost without telling her to make whatever budget she had work. She peered at him, watching for any signs of deception, while trying not to get too distracted by his slightly dishevelled hair and thin sheen of sweat on his brow. Ludus perused the book, oblivious to her scrutiny, the corner of his mouth pulling up into a half-smile.

"I think you're right," he looked up at her, watching the excitement building in her eyes. "I've got a few other projects lined up right now, but we could probably have it done by next week."

"I could have chickens by next week…" Maya let the words sink in, practically bouncing in her chair. "Ludus, I could have chickens by next week!"

He chuckled as she celebrated, doing an adorable little dance with her arms. Maya clapped her hands together suddenly, a fiery determination taking over her face. She pulled the book back from Ludus and began scribbling, planning out the budget they'd need. She knew that the money was there- they'd both confirmed it- but there was something concrete about having it written on paper. Once she was done, she grinned triumphantly.

"We can really do this," she announced, turning to Ludus for confirmation. "We can _actually _do this!"

Maya jumped up from her chair at the same time that Ludus swept her into a hug. He twirled her around the dining room as she laughed, elated at the possibilities that were opening up for her.

"I couldn't have done this without you," she smiled, bumping her nose gently against his. Ludus put her down, resting their foreheads together. "Thank you so much."

"There's nothing to thank me for," Ludus insisted, shaking his head. He meant that; as difficult as the last two months had been, he'd suffer through it all again if it meant seeing Maya this happy. She deserved to be happy. His arms were still securely around her, holding her against him. "Do you want to celebrate?"

"How?" Maya blinked.

"We could invite everyone over for a fire next week," he suggested, thinking of the slowly dropping temperature. It was only early in the Autumn season, so it wouldn't be too cold to sit outside in the field yet. "Have some marshmallows, some drinks. Just have fun for a while."

"That sounds perfect," Maya beamed, tilting her head back to kiss him. Ludus hummed against her lips, tightening his embrace.

Only a few short months ago, Maya didn't think any of this would've ever been possible. She couldn't dream of a time where she wasn't fighting to make ends meet, to live in a world where she could get ahead. It was an impossibility, a fantasy.

Now, it was her reality. All thanks to her friends, and the man standing in front of her.

Dunhill was still out there, sitting forlornly in a jail cell, awaiting his fate. Anything could happen, but Maya didn't care. He didn't have a hold on her life anymore. She wouldn't let him.

Ludus kissed her again, bringing her sharply back to the moment. It was a short kiss, but it lingered, drawing her in for a second and a third. Eventually, there was no space between them- one kiss melted seamlessly into the next. Maya broke away first, feeling a tightness in her chest that she tried to breathe away.

Their eyes met, electricity sparking through the air, dancing across the space between them.

He was so close. Maya was hyper aware of his hands on her waist, holding her firmly against his chest. She gingerly pulled her lip between her teeth, watching as Ludus's jaw twitched in response.

"Um," Maya whispered, her voice lighter than a feather. "I'll text Lisette tomorrow about the fire… she can tell the others… and…"

Ludus nodded, his gaze fixated on her lips. Maya felt her heart skip.

"I can let the twins know," he rumbled, his pulse rapid and loud in his ears. "And maybe Hinata-"

"Mhm," Maya hummed, arching her back into his embrace, "that sounds-"

The rest of her words dissolved on her tongue as Ludus covered her mouth with his once again.

It had been a trying week for them both- first the incident in the barn, then later with Frank, not to mention the fact that the twins had stayed over so late the previous night that they'd only had time to make it to the bed before crashing. Maya felt like her body was no longer her own, responding to Ludus's touch without question or hesitation.

Not that she wanted to question or hesitate, but that was beside the point.

Maya wound her arms around his neck, tugging him as close to her as she could. They bumped into the dining room chair as Ludus guided her backwards, barely paying attention to where they were going. All Maya cared about was him; him, and nothing else.

She whimpered softly in the back of her throat, a feeling of weightlessness crashing over her as Ludus gripped her thighs, hoisting her into the air and onto the kitchen counter. Their kisses were filled with an urgency that hadn't been there before- an urgency that had been building for a very long time.

With his hands free, Ludus began to caress her body. His palms travelled from her thighs to her hips, inching around her back and along her spine, sending shivers cascading over her skin. Maya gasped around his tongue, pushing her fingers through his hair, and savouring the taste of him.

It was evening now, so the sun cast slanted streaks of light across the kitchen floor. Maya felt the beams against her skin, warming her where Ludus's hands hadn't explored yet. In some ways she cursed the two times they'd been interrupted before, but in other ways she was thankful. There was an eagerness, an anticipation that could only come from being denied for so long.

Besides, Maya wanted to do this tonight anyway.

Why did she want to wait until tonight?

There was a twinge of memory, something that she'd been planning, some reason why she hadn't jumped on Ludus hours earlier. With his hands on her hips, securing her snugly against him, she was having trouble remembering what that reason was.

Ludus's palm slipped around the back of her neck, tilting her head at just the right angle. Maya sank into his embrace, a small sigh escaping her throat. Ludus was a good kisser- she'd learned that about him right away. He had the innate ability to completely dominate a kiss, stealing all her thoughts and sense of control in one parting of his lips. His touch made her lightheaded, his scent made her dizzy, and his taste left her craving much, much more.

Slowly, but with purpose, Ludus moved his mouth to her jaw, peppering kisses down the slope of her neck until her entire body was alive with shivers. Maya sucked in a sharp breath, wishing she was wearing something with a bit more access-

Suddenly, jarringly, she remembered why she'd wanted to wait. With some difficulty, her hands moved to Ludus's chest, giving him a gentle shove.

"Just a second," Maya panted, unable to stop herself from kissing him one more time. She lingered, twisting her fingers in the front of his shirt, before letting go. "I'll be right back."

Ludus's tongue traced along his bottom lip, his eyes boring into hers. Maya resisted the urge to forget her plan altogether and give in to the desire coursing through her veins. As tempted as she was, she knew it was worth it.

"Okay," he nodded, stepping back from the counter and letting her jump down. Maya's legs already felt like jelly, but she was able to catch her balance in time. "I'll be here."

He said it evenly and with conviction, letting her know that whatever she needed, he would support. Under that, though, Maya could hear the anticipation in Ludus's voice. He wanted her just as badly as she wanted him.

Without giving herself time to reconsider, Maya scurried off to the bathroom.

Closing the door behind her, Maya let out all her breath. Ever since the other day in the barn, she'd been planning something- a bit of a surprise for Ludus. They'd been interrupted twice now after all, and this time she wasn't letting anything get in the way. She'd been hoping that the execution would go a bit more smoothly than this, but she wasn't exactly complaining either.

The door was locked. Her phone was off. Those were the two most important pieces, and she'd made sure of that earlier, thankfully. Chalk one up to foresight.

Gathering her breath, Maya pulled herself away from the door and to the far wall of the bathroom. Hidden in the back of the linen closet, Maya found a box. It was brand new, the first new thing she'd bought for herself in as long as she could remember. It seemed only fitting that she'd gotten it with Ludus in mind.

The cardboard was thick and expensive looking, coloured a matte black and from a store with a French name she could barely pronounce. Maya lifted the lid and surveyed the contents, reminding herself of why she bought it in the first place.

Inside some thin, white tissue paper was a baby pink teddy. It was sheer, with delicate lace along the outline of the bra and the hem. The fabric covering the breasts was made of silk, as were the matching panties. It was both cute and sexy all at once, and Maya couldn't wait to see Ludus's face when she came out wearing it.

She'd never bought lingerie before. Maya stressed about the shopping trip for a full two days before finally caving and asking Lisette to come with her. Maya was embarrassed and completely inexperienced, but Lisette at least seemed to know what she was doing. The teddy had been her suggestion, but the particulars Maya picked out herself. It was all a bit thrilling; Ludus had never seen her in anything even remotely close to something like this.

Carefully, trying not to make too much noise in case he heard her, Maya changed into her new lingerie. It was snug around her breasts, pushing them up and out and giving her cleavage she didn't know she had. She shifted the straps around a little bit, experimenting with the fit.

Once everything was on and comfortable, Maya checked herself out in the mirror. The teddy hugged her perfectly, and while the panties were a little small, they sat low on her hips and showed off a subtle curve that her regular clothes generally hid. As for the rest of her, her curls were still intact and bouncy, her cheeks were flushed, and her lips still red from kissing. Satisfied with what she saw, Maya stepped back into the living room.

Instantly she was a little confused- the kitchen was empty, leaving her to wonder if Ludus had gone out unexpectedly. She dismissed that idea as fast as it had come, knowing he would've told her before taking off. Instead, she did a quick scan of the room, finding him after only a second of searching.

Ludus was waiting for her on the couch, lounging just enough to give off the impression that he was relaxed. He'd discarded his shirt at some point, much to Maya's amusement. She would've thought he was as casual as he appeared, but it was all a little _too _perfect. Maya suspected he was just as excited as she was.

He wasn't looking her way, lost in his own thoughts, and only turned when she politely cleared her throat. That was for the better; Maya used the time to position herself exactly how she wanted.

At first, Ludus just smiled at her, not realising there was anything different. It took a breathless second to register, but once his eyes fell to her body, Maya knew she'd made a good choice.

"Fuck," Ludus cursed, his mouth working much faster than his brain. His eyes rounded, appraising her with a hunger permeating his chest. He hadn't realised _that's _what Maya was doing.

"Do you like it?" Maya did a little spin, making her chest bounce just enough for him to notice. _Like it_? In the last ten seconds alone, Ludus had run through no less than fifteen ways he wanted to tear that thing from her body. While that seemed a little counterintuitive, 'like it' was the understatement of the century.

She looked like a sultry goddess, soft and supple, and just begging to be touched. Her breasts jiggled with ever small movement, short-circuiting every fuse in his brain one by one. A jolt of need shot through him, making his cock twitch.

"I can take it off," Maya offered teasingly, "if it's that awful. I still have the receipt, so I could get something else, or-"

Faster than lightning, Ludus was up and across the room in two strides.

"Say one more word," he growled, yanking her roughly against him, "and I will rip this thing off of you with my teeth."

Maya grinned at the hoarseness in his voice. Ludus was staring at her with a deep longing that made her knees shake, his hands on her very quickly becoming the only thing keeping her upright.

"I made a good choice, then," Maya whispered, her eyes fluttering closed just as Ludus silenced her, stealing her breath with a kiss.

Maya's lips tasted like honey, sweet and intoxicating, and Ludus found himself growing hungrier by the second. It didn't matter how many times they'd kissed in the past, it would never, _ever_, be enough. His tongue slipped inside her mouth, warm and inviting, as her fingers found his chest.

She was so beautiful, and perfect, and _goddess _he wanted her so badly, and this damn teddy hadn't helped matters. The thin material bunched under his hands as he gripped her waist, his fingers digging into her skin.

Maya sighed delicately, trailing her hands over the dark, smooth skin of his chest and shoulders. Their kiss broke, Ludus moving his lips to the sensitive area below her ear, nibbling and sucking until she was quivering. In one fluid motion, he lifted her, pinning her against the wall and hitching her legs around his hips.

"I love you," Maya whispered, her cheeks flushed with desire. Her panties didn't cover much, leaving Ludus's hands caressing the bare skin of her rear. He sucked in a breath, squeezing her uncovered cheeks in his palms.

"I love you too," Ludus murmured against her ear. She was so soft, her body like silk beneath his fingers. Maya leaned into his touch, tracing erratic patterns across his shoulders.

When Ludus pictured what being with Maya would feel like, he didn't know he could be so off. It was better- leagues and miles better- than anything he could've dreamt. She was giving him tunnel vision, drowning out anything and everything else in the world but her. Ludus was torn between wanting to lose himself in her touch, and savour every moment. He didn't think he'd ever come to a conscious decision.

His lips returned to hers, kissing her with a fire that he was powerless to contain.

Maya whimpered, arching her back into his embrace. Ludus's hand slipped gently up her torso to cup her breast, using his hips to keep her pinned to the wall. She melted into his touch, barely remembering to keep her legs locked around him.

_Fuck_, Ludus mentally cursed, gripping Maya's supple chest in his palm. She was spilling from his grasp, her ample breasts warm and pliable in his hand. The urge to put his mouth on them was nearly unbearable.

"Ludus…" Maya moaned, feeling his hardness grow between her legs, whimpering as he kissed her again. She was so ready for him, but she couldn't bring herself to rush, not when they'd waited so long already. Instead she shimmied the top of the teddy down, exposing her breasts.

Ludus broke their kiss again, his mouth suddenly very dry. Maya's chest was pale and beautiful, her pink nipples already hard from the little that he'd touched her. His lips would be next, capturing a perfect, hard bud gently between his teeth.

Maya gasped, her fingers tangling in his dark blue hair and securing him to her. Ludus suckled her breast, relishing in the way she panted for breath. She was so unbelievably sexy, if he wasn't careful, he would abandon the fragile control he had left.

"Bedroom?" Maya pleaded, hope and anticipation written all over her face, mixed with a strong haze of desire. Ludus nodded, his chest suddenly tight. They were really going to do this. No interruptions this time, no distractions, no unexpected visitors. He and Maya were finally going to have sex.

Ludus secured his grip around her legs again, hoisting her away from the wall. Maya clung to him, but didn't panic. She was used to him lifting her by now. Instead, she kissed him as he walked, feathering chaste pecks over his lips, jaw, and neck. She loved the way he tasted- clean and woodsy, with just a hint of the ocean whenever he'd been at work.

They fell onto the bed, Maya's legs still hitched around his hips, her arms wrapped around his neck. Ludus plunged his tongue into her mouth as soon as they'd settled, supporting his weight on his forearms.

Damn, he loved her so much. Ludus thought his heart would burst from the sheer magnitude of his feelings for her. He wanted nothing more than to share them with her, but he didn't think Maya would ever fully understand how deeply and truly he cared for her.

Then again, maybe she felt the same way.

"Touch me," Maya begged, reaching for his wrist. Ludus eagerly obliged, trailing his palm up her thigh until he found her center, his fingers tentatively brushing against the dampness seeping through her silk panties.

_Goddess_\- she wanted him. The thought nearly drove Ludus wild as he stroked her, carefully, deliberately. Maya began to writhe under his touch, her hips inching towards him with each pass of his finger.

He teased her, gently building her arousal before he did anything further. As comfortable as they were with one another, this was still their first time together. Ludus didn't want to rush, he didn't want to make Maya think that he was too eager, too impatient. His body betrayed him though, and he was sure she'd noticed how excited he was.

He was throbbing already. Ludus's erection strained against his pants, begging to be attended to. Unsure how much longer he was able to hold off, he threw all of his energy into what his hand was doing.

Maya's breathing was getting shallow, her legs around his hips squeezing tighter. He could tell she wanted more, but Ludus couldn't do anything like this. They needed to be wearing far less clothes.

He broke their kiss reluctantly, straightening to remove his pants. Maya watched him with sparkling eyes, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

She'd seen him in boxers before, but this was different. Ludus slid his pants clean off his hips without ceremony, revealing himself to her in one uninterrupted motion. Maya traced the hard lines of his body hungrily, taking in every inch of golden skin. He was perfect- muscled and toned and big and just _perfect_\- the sight alone nearly left her drooling.

By the time Ludus was completely unclothed, she'd gotten to her knees.

"Wait," she instructed just as he was about to return to the bed. "Help me out of this first?"

Maya turned her back to him, giving him access to the clasps that held the teddy together. Ludus gulped down his excitement, undoing the garment with shaking fingers. Eventually, the sheer pink fabric fell from Maya's body, collecting in a pool beneath her.

He admired her for a moment, dragging his eyes over the curve of her waist and spine, and found he couldn't stop himself from touching her. Ludus's palms started at her shoulders, and then they began to roam across her silken skin.

"Mm," Maya sighed, leaning back into his touch. His hands traced around her ribs, cupping her breasts gently from behind, his fingers dancing over her nipples. She sucked in a breath, her back arching into his chest as he continued to explore, his mouth finding her neck. He placed kisses along the nape, across her shoulder, and eventually to her ear.

A soft moan escaped her throat as Ludus's hands travelled downward, over her stomach, and around her hips. He squeezed the supple flesh of her thighs, relishing in how her body felt in his grasp. It was so perfect- every angle matching him like puzzle pieces. Absently, his fingers undid the ties on her panties and they too fell to the bed below, leaving them both completely bared.

Maya bent forward, holding herself upright with her hands, her rear pressing against Ludus's groin. His grip on her hips tightened, slowly grinding her without realising what he was doing.

"Tease me," she whimpered, pressing her cheeks against his erection. Ludus groaned, taking his cock in his hand and trailing it along Maya's dripping sex. She moaned softly, rocking her hips at the sensation. Gently, Ludus pushed the head inside of her, thrusting only a little before removing himself again.

Maya's legs were shaking. She could feel a tight pressure deep in her abdomen, begging to be taken care of, but everything Ludus was doing felt too good to stop. She tightened her grip on the sheets, biting her lip to stop herself from coming undone.

"Spread your legs wider."

The soft command met her ears, and Maya felt her heart stop. Ludus's voice was firm and low, and undeniably sexy. She quickly did as she was told, separating her legs further for him.

He took a moment to marvel at her, at the shape of her, at the pale, milky skin before him, before slipping inside of her again- just enough to make his chest tight.

Her warmth enveloped him the deeper he slid, shocking him with a continuous wave of pleasure. Maya's whole body was shivering now, quaking deliciously as she stretched to accommodate him.

He was both gentle and slow, each thrust barely taking him all the way. Maya was breathing hard beneath him, her shapely legs quivering as Ludus pulled out again, this time letting his erection drop free entirely. She wasn't ready for him- not yet at least.

"Mm?" Maya hummed questioningly. Ludus hushed her, gathering his courage. He wanted to take her then and there, as hard and fast as he could, but he couldn't bear the thought of accidentally hurting her. He carefully bent forward, covering her body with his. She shifted beneath him, arching her back to press her rear against his groin again, but he stopped her, instead reaching out to take her right hand in his.

Maya waited patiently, despite the desire pulsing through her.

Ludus took her hand and, reaching around to her front, pulled it down until their joint grasp was hovering just above Maya's sex. He pressed his lips to her ear, letting his tongue drag along the shell.

"Show me," he whispered, gently caressing her sex. Maya whimpered, biting down on her lip as pleasure began to ripple through her. She guided his fingers in a methodic rhythm that made her squirm, her hips slowly beginning to pulse. Ludus took over once he got the pattern down, brushing his thumb gingerly over her lips, using his position from above her to pin her free hand with his.

Moans clawed their way free of Maya's throat as her legs shook, struggling to hold herself up. Ludus maintained his steady pace, wrapping each of his legs beneath hers to trap them open, allowing him to please her as much as he wanted. Maya gasped as he slipped a finger inside her, sending shockwaves through her body.

His name fell from her lips, making his throat tighten.

Ludus started to stroke faster, his mouth moving to her neck. He nipped the sensitive skin there, suckling gently as Maya's cries got louder and more frequent. She was getting close- he could tell from the way her muscles tensed beneath him.

Fuck, she was so beautiful. Ludus couldn't get over it. He closed his eyes, focusing in on the way she writhed as he stroked, his fingers moving faster and faster until she was almost screaming, her entire body taut with restraint, until he pushed her over the edge.

"_Fuck, Ludus-_," Maya cried, gasping for air as tidal waves of pleasure crashed over her. She turned her head into the sheets, smothering her moans as her body jerked.

Ludus wanted to taste her. Feeling her want for him dripping down her thighs was driving him wild. He just wanted to press his tongue against her, just for a little while, just to hear the noises she'd make. Maya gasped as his hand came away from her, and Ludus couldn't hold himself back anymore.

"Turn around," he pleaded, helping her do just that. Maya's mouth found his instantly, kissing him as wildly and fiercely as she could. Ludus groaned, letting himself get caught up in her for just a moment. Her skin was flushed, her eyelids hooded, and he could almost see her want for him reflected in her irises. Ludus's heart clenched.

"I'm not done with you yet," he muttered, breaking their kiss and moving his lips to her throat. He kissed his way down her body, pausing to pay some special attention to her breasts, before continuing down to her stomach and, eventually, her thighs.

He used his hands to spread her legs again, seeing just how wet she was. Ludus's stomach tightened, his need for her setting his nerves on fire. She was still shaking, even as he pressed his tongue to her in an explorative lick.

"Ludus," Maya moaned in surprise, her knees nearly buckling. He groaned at how sweet she was, like liquid sugar on his tongue. Moving his hands to her thighs, Ludus held Maya steady as his tongue delved inside her, lapping and probing as he drank her in.

Her hands went immediately to his hair, anchoring her as stars exploded behind her eyes. Ludus shifted forward, wrapping his arms around each of her legs and holding her in place as he began to devour her.

Maya screamed his name, her head falling back against the bed. Every nerve in her body was raw with pleasure, alive with want for him.

He moved his tongue in erratic patterns, never giving her the direct attention she wanted. Maya mewled helplessly, squirming under his touch, trying to force his mouth where she wanted it to go. When the frustration had almost matched the pleasure, Ludus finally relented, rewarding her with firm, deliberate licks.

Ludus felt her tense around him again, not quite recovered from her last orgasm. This one came fast and furious, washing over her without warning, leaving her speechless.

"Fuck," Ludus whispered hoarsely. His cock was straining, begging to be inside her again. Maya whimpered, catching her breath as she calmed. He needed to feel her warmth, needed to be surrounded by her. Ludus stood, his hands going around Maya's hips.

He could've let himself go- that certainly seemed to be what Maya wanted- but he didn't. Ludus forced his body to hold back, to ease into her slowly, feeling every inch of skin on skin. Maya sucked in a breath, accommodating him easily, and letting her head fall back in satisfaction.

Ludus moved easily, setting a languid pace to give Maya a chance to catch her breath. He could feel his body, muscles taut and straining, fighting the urge to maintain a semblance of control. He swallowed the desire with gritted teeth, keeping his hips undulating steadily until Maya's breathing began to pick up again.

"Faster," she begged quietly, the break in her sweet voice serving as the indication he was waiting for to lose himself in her.

Before he did, though, Ludus paused. He took a breath, staring down at her with loving adoration, taking a moment to appreciate the position he was in. Ludus was here, with Maya, in their house. He was here, with the most beautiful and incredible woman in the entire world.

It was enough to make his heart burst.

"Is everything okay?" Maya prompted, reaching out to him. Her fingers pushed through his thick hair, tenderly caressing his locks.

"I just want to look at you," he whispered, his palm cupping her cheek gently. Maya turned into his touch, her lips pressing soft kisses against his fingers. Ludus's breath hitched in his chest, rocking slowly as her legs squeezed tightly around his hips.

"I love you so much," Maya panted, one hand tangling in Ludus's hair, the other twining fingers with his. He could feel the tight coil in his stomach tensing, ready to unravel, as he slipped inside her once again.

"I love you too," he promised, trailing his lips along the slope of Maya's neck, pausing to listen as she was overwhelmed with pleasure, only to return to her lips. He hungrily swallowed every moan, whimper, and cry that spilled from her, quickening his thrusts in time with her breath. He leaned forward, until her back was flat on the mattress again, steadying himself on his forearms.

Ludus closed his eyes, burying his face in the crook of Maya's neck. She smelled wonderful, of flowers and grass and sex. Her skin was warm, her walls tight, and sweet music was coming from her throat. Ludus gave himself over to the waves of pleasure coursing through him, his hips now moving jarringly fast, until he was finally overcome.

He unloaded himself inside her, groaning in satisfaction as his body spent itself, tensing and shaking, riding the waves of relief coursing through him. Ludus felt his orgasm like a punch in the chest, stealing his breath away and leaving him stunned. When the feeling passed, he relaxed himself gingerly on top of her.

They lay together in silence and stillness, neither able to move or speak. Ludus felt Maya's chest pushing against his with each shuddering breath, their hearts pounding in unison. Gingerly, he rolled them over, settling amongst the sheets and letting the tension seep from their bodies.

"That was amazing…" Maya whispered eventually, nuzzling Ludus's neck. He laughed breathlessly, tightening his grip on her.

"Yeah…" he trailed, his head still spinning. "It was… it was perfect."

Maya tilted her head back to look up at him, lazily tracing circles over his chest with her fingers.

"I think this was a great way to spend the first day in our brand-new house," she teased, scrunching her nose. Ludus couldn't help but agree, gathering her body in his arms and releasing a long, happy sigh.

"I think you're exactly right."

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	36. With a Little Help from my Friends

**Hey guys! Bit of a shorter chapter this week; just something fun for the end of the summer.**

_**Content Warning: discussions of past trauma and near drowning.**_

Chapter Thirty-Six: With A Little Help from My Friends

"Go long!"

Wayne launched himself from the sand bar, landing with a deafening splash next to Lisette, who squealed in shock.

"Wayne!" she cried, giggling and sputtering at the same time. "Be careful! You almost knocked me over!"

"Sorry darlin," Wayne apologised, not looking especially sorry. He retrieved the beach ball that he'd so gallantly tried to catch and tossed it to Lisette, a gesture of kindness to make up for soaking her. She accepted, batting the ball over to Maya.

It was the first week of Autumn, but the weather in Lulukoko was still blistering. Lisette and Wayne had been a little skeptical when Maya and Ludus invited them to go swimming, but once they reached the beach they understood.

Maya was doing exceptionally well with her swimming lessons. She and Ludus were spending time at the beach every other day, and she was finally at a point where she felt like she could enjoy herself in the water. Venturing out where the waves could cover her head was still a little touchy, but Maya's confidence was at an all time high. When Ludus suggested spending an afternoon at the beach with their friends, she'd actually been excited.

The beach ball slipped from her hands as she tried to grab it, skirting across the surface of the water to Ludus. He tossed it back to her, and the circle started again. They'd been at this for the better part of an hour now, switching between playing catch and splashing in the shallow waves.

"Heads up!" Lisette barely caught the beach ball, only hanging on by her fingernails. Wayne cheered raucously, making his girlfriend blush. She tossed the ball at him, but he wasn't paying attention and it ricocheted off his nose and into an oncoming wave. Laughter broke out amongst the four of them, leading to Wayne jokingly threatening to dunk each of them in water.

"I'd like to see you try, _mailman_," Ludus taunted, crossing his arms over his chest. Wayne grinned wickedly, immediately taking up the challenge.

"Let's see what you've got, _handyman_," he whistled, using both of his arms to send a cascade of water at Ludus. Ludus took the barrage, barreling through it to shoulder Wayne in the chest. They both went down, water and sand spouting from the scuffle.

Lisette and Maya lunged out of the way, scrambling to get back to the safety of the beach before they were caught in the crossfire. They made it to shore just in time, turning to see an even bigger commotion in the waves than when they'd started their retreat.

"Men are such children sometimes," Lisette giggled, dropping onto her towel. "Look at them. You wouldn't know but that was Shalk and Tigre out there quarrelling like that."

"At least they're keeping each other occupied," Maya laughed fondly, laying her towel next to Lisette's. The late day sun was still bright enough to dry her, so she didn't bother trying to do so with the towel first. "And leaving us out of it."

They watched their partners tousle in comfortable silence for a time, letting the sun warm their skin. Eventually Lisette bumped her shoulder against Maya's grabbing her attention.

"You did really great today," she complimented, removing the elastics from her pig tails to brush through them. Lisette raked her fingers delicately through her curls, smiling at Maya all the while. "If I didn't know any better, I'd never say you were afraid of the water."

"Thank you," Maya felt another spike in her confidence, knowing that what Lisette said to her was at least mostly true. "Ludus is such a great teacher. He's so patient with me. I don't think I could've gotten to this point without him."

"I believe that," Lisette agreed, parting her hair once again. "He's a kind soul. I have every confidence in his teaching ability. Especially if you're his student."

The last comment was punctuated with a wink. Maya gave Lisette a dismissive shrug, making her laugh.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Lisette finished her pig tails, shuffling in the sand to face Maya fully. "About the swimming thing?"

"Sure," Maya turned to face Lisette as well, giving her full attention. "Ask away."

"You can tell me if you'd rather not answer," Lisette started, wanting to make that very clear. "I totally understand. I've just been wondering… I know you said you almost drowned when you were small, and that's why you're afraid of water. But after everything that happened with Dunhill…" Lisette trailed off, and Maya already knew the question before it was asked. "Did it have anything to do with him?"

Maya smiled sadly, dipping her chin.

"Yeah, it did." She glanced over to Ludus, who was still wrestling with Wayne in the ocean. He already knew the story; it had naturally come up during one of their late-night conversations, after a particularly difficult day in the water. "Remember I said that he almost killed me to make a point to my dad? Well. That was how he did it."

Lisette bit her lip, worried lines creasing her forehead.

"We were at our family's old cabin," she explained, much more comfortable talking about the incident now that she'd shared it with Ludus beforehand. "We don't have it anymore, but it was on a lake, and I always used to play around near the wharf. It was just deep enough for me to jump off of it, but not quite deep enough to dive. Lynn was too young to swim, so it was just me. Anyway, Dunhill showed up over Thanksgiving weekend. My parents were inside, so they didn't know he was there until they heard me screaming."

Maya paused, letting herself remember.

"He was super nice at first," she continued, watching the anger and shock in Lisette's eyes. Ludus's reaction had been similar, but much more towards the anger side of things. "He asked me my name, what I was doing, how I liked school. Then he asked if my parents were around. I told him they were inside, and he asked if he could swim with me.

"I guess he was trying to get my dad's attention. He jumped in the water with me, and after splashing around for a minute, I felt his hand on my head. He held me under for what, to me anyway, felt like forever. I just remember kicking and punching, trying so hard to touch the bottom and push myself up, but I couldn't get away from his hand."

A spark of old fear crept up the back of Maya's neck, but she pushed it away. She was past that now. She couldn't let it bother her anymore.

"Eventually he let me breathe, and that's when I started screaming. Mom and Dad ran outside, and Dunhill hauled me out of the water by my arm. He told them that I'd fallen in and gotten stuck in some reeds. I was too young to argue, but I didn't have to. Dad knew what had happened. Mom brought me inside, and we sold the cabin pretty soon after that."

Maya's shoulders slumped; they'd been unintentionally tensed during her retelling. She waited for Lisette to process the story, knowing that it was a lot to take in.

"I'm sorry," she whispered eventually, reaching for Maya's hand. Maya accepted the gesture, squeezing reassuringly.

"Don't be," she insisted, grinning. "I'm done letting Dunhill take things away from me. This is my life. And I'm going to live it to the fullest."

"Damn right you are," Lisette agreed.

"What are we talking about?"

Wayne and Ludus had apparently finished their match, and were both making their way up the sand towards the girls. Lisette and Maya shared a secretive look.

"Just how well Maya is doing with her swimming lessons," Lisette answered, eying Wayne dangerously. "And she is doing well. Amazingly well."

"Well sure," Wayne chipped in enthusiastically, patting Maya on the head. "You're a regular fish out of water!"

Maya laughed, but Lisette frowned, furrowing her brows at her boyfriend.

"I don't think you're using that saying right."

"He got his point across," Maya defended, leaning against Ludus as he joined her on the towel. He'd only just emerged from the water, so his wet skin felt cold to her dry arm. She jolted away from him, whining. "Goddess, you're freezing!"

"I know," Ludus smirked mischievously, wrapping his arm around Maya's waist. She squealed, pushing him away. "Warm me up?"

"No!" Maya laughed, batting at his shoulder. She was nearly soaked again anyway, shivering as the light breeze ghosted across her skin. "Get away from me you jerk!"

Ludus pointedly ignored her, pulling her into his lap despite her protests. Accepting her fate, Maya settled for a dissatisfied pout.

"You'll have to make up for that one later, Blue," Wayne taunted, making a point to stay as far away from Lisette as possible as she glared daggers at him from her comfortably dry towel. "Otherwise it's doghouse city."

"I think I can win her over," Ludus struck Maya with a grin that made her heart race, and she knew he was right. She didn't think she'd ever be able to stay mad at him. Not really.

"Did anyone think to bring snacks?" Lisette asked after a while, her lips twisting uncomfortably. "I forgot how hungry swimming makes me."

"You and me both," Wayne agreed, shaking the sand from his hat. He plopped it haphazardly on his still-wet locks, planting his fists on his hips. "But alas, no snacks on my end."

"I forgot too," Maya grimaced. Her stomach had started to growl a while ago, she just hadn't thought to say anything. "Ludus?"

"None over here," he shrugged, thinking. "The twins' juice bar is open. We could get some ice cream or something?"

"Ice cream sounds perfect!" Lisette jumped up, nearly tripping in her own towel. With a faint blush on her cheeks, she pulled her dress over her swimsuit. Maya made a mental note to ask her where she got it- it was a pastel pink two piece that was both high-waisted and low cut, and it did a wonderful job of accentuating her curves. It was much prettier than the black one-piece Maya wore now.

"Ice cream it is," Ludus announced, getting to his feet and bringing Maya with him. She was a little damp now, but she slipped her dress on anyway. Lisette grabbed her arm before she'd had a chance to grab her things, and started dragging her towards the juice bar.

"Don't worry about us," Wayne called sarcastically, "we'll catch up!"

Lisette seemed like that was her plan anyway, already halfway across the beach. Maya jogged to keep up, a huge smile plastered to her face all the while.

"I'm so glad we got to do this today," Lisette said suddenly, checking over her shoulder to make sure the guys weren't within earshot. "We haven't spent much time together just the four of us since you and Ludus started dating. Or since Wayne and I started dating, for that matter."

Maya thought back curiously and realised she was right.

"We'll have to go on more double dates," she promised, already excited about the idea. This was an entirely new experience for her- being in a serious relationship, having couple friends to double date with, everything was different and exciting and Maya couldn't wait to explore it.

"You bet we will," Lisette chirped happily, pausing to give Maya a serious look. "But we'll have to hang out just the two of us too. I need to know certain details that I'm sure the guys aren't exactly interested in."

"Details for details?" Maya countered, both girls looking back at the guys at the same time. They were startled to find that Wayne and Ludus were nearly caught up to them, only a couple of paces behind.

"Details about what?" Wayne asked, raising his eyebrow. Maya and Lisette didn't answer, only began laughing.

"I'm sure we don't want to know," Ludus clapped a hand on Wayne's shoulder, and as a group, they all made their way to the juice bar for some much needed- and much deserved- ice cream.

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	37. A Crow in the Pumpkin Patch

**Hello again everyone! Happy Spooktember! Just going to drop another lemon warning for the end of this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-Seven: A Crow in the Pumpkin Patch

"I think the orchard is this way!"

Maya tugged on Ludus's sleeve, bouncing excitedly as they made their way through the long trail of trees that lined Hawthorn Farms. With Autumn in full swing, local farmers had opened their fields to visitors and locals alike, and Hawthorn was by far the biggest.

"Should be just up ahead, yeah?" Ludus squinted at a wooden signpost in the distance. Hawthorn wasn't considered a part of the Trio of Towns, but it was still fairly close by. They'd gotten here in a little under an hour, and they'd been taking their time.

Fall was Maya's favourite season and always had been. The colours were bright, the weather was perfect, and the vegetables were at their best and most diverse. It also meant that, for the first time ever, she was able to visit other farms and get ideas and inspiration for her own. She thought Hawthorn was a good place to start- they had just about everything.

Maya took some effort to slow her step and take in the scenery. The trails around Hawthorn farm were vast and well-maintained, but the abundance of fallen leaves left them feeling somehow isolated and magical. Towering oaks and full maples stood at attention along the dirt roads, packed smooth from years of footsteps. The autumn sky was bright blue, marred only by a scattering of thin, wispy clouds.

Fallen leaves crunched under their boots as they strolled arm in arm, breathing the crisp fall air. Autumn in the city hadn't been like this- yes, the trees changed colour, but there weren't many of them to begin with. Here, it looks as though someone had spilled red, orange, and yellow paint on the entire world. Maya eagerly drank it all in, her grey eyes sparkling with joy.

Just after the wooden signpost, they found the apple orchard. Hawthorn Farms offered a crude map to visitors due to the vastness of the property, but Maya and Ludus declined. They wanted to make their way themselves.

"They have baskets there," Maya pointed out, noticing a little wooden stall next to the entrance to the orchard. Maple trees stood on either side of the wooden gate, currently swinging open in the light breeze. Beyond the gate was the stall, a generous pile of woven baskets sitting on the counter with a sign that read 'Fill for $5! Pay at the front'.

"Do you want to grab one?" Ludus asked her, nodding to the stall. Maya bobbed her head enthusiastically, skipping over to the counter and plucking a basket from the pile. Ludus watched her hurry ahead of him with a fond smile- her happiness spilled from her, infecting everything she touched. It was an impressive talent of hers.

While this outing had been Maya's idea, Ludus couldn't count himself out entirely. He'd been pushing for them to get out of the house and do something for a while now, somewhere they wouldn't be accosted by everyone they knew as soon as they stepped outside. Hanging around town was getting increasingly harder as of late, but it was no one's fault.

Dunhill's trial was approaching.

Newspapers were picking up the story again now that new details were available- who would be prosecuting, the full list of accusations, etc. So far, nothing about Maya had come up. It was a small blessing, but the constant exposure left much to be desired.

A day trip was exactly what the two of them needed to give their minds a break.

They came across the apple trees rather quickly, rows upon rows of them spaced out evenly through a massive field. Maya's eyes were the size of saucers- she only had three or four trees on her property, nothing this expansive. With a delighted squeal, she began inspecting the apples that she could reach.

Ludus was struck again by how adorable she was. She wasn't wearing her work clothes today, which was always a bit of a treat for him. No, today she had on dark blue jeans and an oversized maroon sweater; it was the same sweater Ludus had seen her wear multiple times in the past, and while it looked amazing on her, it occurred to him in that moment that she might not own another one. It was easy to forget the financial hardships Maya had suffered while under Dunhill's influence, but she was still being affected by it. Ludus noticed it every day in the way she was hesitant to ever spend money on herself, the way she obsessed over savings and budgets. It was a good skill to have of course, but it saddened him. After all she'd been through, she deserved to be spoiled for once. He made a mental note to buy some new clothes for her as a gift.

Maya scanned through four trees before she picked her first apple, a bright red one with a large leaf clinging to the stem. She twisted it off the branch gingerly, and placed it directly in the centre of the basket. Satisfied with her choice, she turned to Ludus.

"You pick one," she grinned, holding the basket out to him. He followed her lead, skimming over two trees before settling on a fruit. His was a bit smaller than the one she picked, and bore a tie-dye pattern of green and red. Maya nodded her approval, and continued her search.

"I only want to get a few of these," she told him seriously, chewing her lip as she perused the orchard. "The sign back there said you can fill the basket with any kind of fruits and vegetables, and I think there's a pumpkin patch just down the lane. We should grab a couple of small ones."

"I think that sounds like a great idea," Ludus agreed, keeping pace with her. Suddenly he was assaulted with the syrupy sweet smell of decaying apple as his foot landed squarely on a rotting fruit. He made a face, wiping the bottom of his shoe in the dirt. Maya noticed the smell, turning to giggle at him.

The breeze was mild but cold, chilling them both. Ludus was glad he'd taken Maya's advice and wore something a little warmer. He was in jeans, like her, and a thin cable-knit sweater. It was much more comfortable than his normal clothes would be, especially if the temperature continued to drop.

They worked their way through two rows of trees until Maya's basket held 6 perfect apples, rolling around as she walked. Instead of turning and heading back out onto the trail, they picked their way through the orchard until they found the pumpkin patch, a short five-minute walk from the apple trees.

"Wow," Maya breathed, blinking. The pumpkin patch wasn't nearly as large as the apple orchard, but it was impressive none the less. The larger pumpkins were still on the vine, with the odd family scattered through the garden, debating which ones to take. The small pumpkins, the ones Maya wanted, were in large wooden troughs positioned at the ends of several rows.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to grow pumpkins like this," Maya laughed, running her fingers gently over the gourds in the troughs. There were all kinds of shapes and sizes to choose from- orange of course, white, green, and yellow. Some were bumpy, some smooth, some ridged, and some didn't even look like pumpkins. Ludus didn't know much about vegetables, so they probably weren't.

"You'll grow even better ones," Ludus promised her, coughing a little as one of the employees of Hawthorn gave him a look. Maya raised her eyebrow at him in amusement, collecting a few white gourds into her arms and dropping them into the basket that he held for her. "I mean it. You're made to be a farmer, My. This is still just your first year."

Maya nodded, encouraged by his words. As kind as Ludus was, she knew he wouldn't be telling her this if he didn't truly believe it.

Her thoughts drifted back to the last time they'd talked about pumpkins at length, and whether or not she should grow them. Maya's heart sank, remembering the necklace Ludus had bought for her. Absently her hand went to her throat, toying with a charm that wasn't there.

Ludus caught her, a sad smile passing over his face.

"I don't know about you," he bumped his shoulder against hers playfully, immediately lifting her from her memories. "But I'm getting thirsty. I think they had a hot chocolate station back at the main building?"

Just like that, Maya's energy was back. She finished filling her basket, topping it off with a handful of sweet potatoes from one of the troughs, and they were walking again.

Ludus hadn't been lying abut being thirsty, but it took them nearly two hours to actually get a drink. On the way back to the main building, they came across a corn maze that Maya insisted on exploring. Explore they did, as they got hopelessly lost and a man in a scarecrow costume had to lead them out, all three laughing hysterically at how off the mark they'd been. After that they passed a checkpoint for wagon rides, which they also decided to try. It was a leisurely, half-hour tour around the main vegetable patch and stalls, where they offered them a chance to hop out and play some games. Maya won at both bobbing for apples and darts, but Ludus dominated at a fishing game that won them a handful of candy. It was a small thing, but Maya cheered him on with the enthusiasm of a hockey wife.

It was nightfall by the time they made it back to the entrance, paid for their vegetable basket, and were heading home with their produce, insulated mugs of hot cocoa, and an impulsively purchased pecan pie.

"Thank you," Maya grinned, sipping her cocoa and making a face as it burned her tongue. She wasn't patient enough to wait any longer, so she started blowing on the cup. "You didn't have to pay for all that."

"I wanted to," Ludus insisted, taking a sip of his own cocoa. His wasn't quite as hot as Maya's since he'd taken the lid off to help it cool. They walked along slowly, in no rush to get anywhere. "Did you have fun today?"

"It was perfect," Maya sighed, leaning her head briefly against his shoulder. She let her eyes drift upwards, watching the stars begin to appear through the darkness. Where everything had been bright and colourful before, now the world was drenched in rich, dark blues. "I don't think today could get any better."

"I do have one suggestion," Ludus began, hoisting the paper bags he was carrying. "We don't have any supper to go with this pie."

"That is a problem," Maya agreed, frowning seriously. "What do you propose we do?"

"It's a little late to start something now," he mused, building to the idea that he'd already decided on. "I was thinking we could order some pizza, throw on a movie, and see if we can eat this whole pie in one sitting?"

"Challenge accepted," Maya chuckled, taking her phone out of her pocket to place the order. "Pecan pie, you're going down."

Ludus laughed, warmth and happiness seeping into his bones. He watched Maya's face out of the corner of his eye as she ordered the pizza, tracing the lines of her mouth, the curve of her neck, the shape of her nose, everything he could see. All he wanted to do was make her happy- it was his only goal in life. Days like today made that goal feel like reality.

Maya was right; today couldn't possibly get any better.

.

Officer Crawford tapped his pen violently against his desk, his sour mood seeping into his pores. He loved his job, but some days made it incredibly difficult.

The precinct was normally buzzing with activity- sometimes there was a big case that required a collaborative effort, other times it was a slow crime week and everyone spent their time bonding over their shared work complaints. Either way, Officer Crawford would never call the building 'quiet'.

Today was different. There was a somber atmosphere permeating the air like poisonous smoke, choking the words out of everyone. The staff sat silently at their desks, typing away the shift.

It was three o'clock when the holding gates opened. Officer Crawford visibly flinched- he didn't care, he wasn't trying to put on a brave face for anyone- and the criminal walked through, guided by a veteran detective.

Crawford had been the one to tag this guy and bring him in, caught after pawning some goods in Oak Tree and depositing stolen cash. To most, he was a common criminal- a petty thief, a loan shark. Not to Crawford.

Dunhill Rogers strolled through the maze of desks as though he hadn't a care in the world. He took his time, not rushing like most convicts released on bail. He knew no one could throw him back in that cell, not until his trial. He ambled with the ease of a free man, and every click of his boots set the officers' teeth on edge.

Crawford wanted that man behind bars. There'd been rumours circulating for years about Dunhill Rogers and his methods, but nothing ever panned out. His victims were too scared to talk, his tracks too well covered. The case against Dunhill had been building for ages, but there were too many scraps and not enough meat to make anything stick.

Until, that is, a month ago when he messed up.

Crawford wasn't entirely sure what happened. Dunhill had screwed around the wrong people, that was for sure. He was pretty positive that the money from the Trio of Towns vendors hadn't actually been stolen, but Crawford wasn't going to point that out. He had his man, and that's all that mattered.

Now he was watching that man walk right out the door.

Dunhill's trial was next week. Crawford, as well as every other officer there, hoped that it was soon enough.

.

Maya jolted awake with a gasp.

She froze, heart pounding rapidly in her chest, muscles locked in place, as her senses slowly came back to her. She was in bed, curled delicately into Ludus's back, blankets tangled around her legs. The house around her was quiet and still, just as it should be.

And yet, Maya was shaking.

Why was she shaking?

It was late, very late if Ludus's gentle snores were any indication. They came home from Hawthorn just after 8 that evening, devoured half a pizza and the entire pecan pie over the course of one movie, and promptly passed out in their room. It was a good night, a happy night. There was no reason for Maya to feel so cold.

Maybe she'd left a window open?

Even thinking it, she knew it was impossible. Both she and Ludus had been incredibly anal about locking up the house before bed ever since the incident with Dunhill. Neither of them would've been stupid enough to leave a window open.

Still, she couldn't shake the thought. Ludus was sound asleep beside her, which was a small miracle in and of itself. He'd become so attuned to her night terrors that the barest twitch typically woke him, but they'd had a busy day. Maya could handle this disturbance on her own. She carefully removed herself from the bed, slipping silently into the belly of the house.

Maya didn't have a nightmare, that much she was sure of. A lot of her nightmares slipped into oblivion a few hours after waking, but this had only been a few minutes. No, Maya's sleep was dreamless, which made her sudden waking all the more troublesome.

The house was exactly as she expected it to be, the very foundation slumbering peacefully. Maya navigated the couple of creaking floorboards near the center of the room, tiptoeing slowly to each window. The longer she investigated, the more confused she became. Every lock was in place, every curtain drawn. On the surface, nothing was amiss.

Frowning, Maya checked the door in a last-ditch effort to find the source of her malaise. To both her relief and dismay, it too was locked tight.

What was wrong with her?

The shaking had stopped now, maybe from moving around so much, but the sickly feeling remained. A tingling at the very base of her skull told her something was wrong, but she couldn't figure out what.

Maya peeled back the curtain in the living room, scanning as much of the farm as she could see. Nothing was out of place.

With a quiet huff, she crept back to the bedroom.

She was being overly cautious. People got strange feelings all the time, it didn't always mean something was wrong. Perhaps she was just starting to fall into a nightmare, but she'd woken herself up just in time. That was a possibility, a good one actually. Some nights, if Ludus was still awake by the time she started to dream, he could recognize the signs of distress and rouse her before anything got too serious; maybe her body was finally learning to do that on its own.

The worry faded to a dull ache in her neck.

She was overreacting, that's all. They'd had a long day, and she needed sleep. Nothing more.

Maya climbed back into bed as silently as she could. Ludus had rolled over while she was out and about, leaving the perfect space for her to curl herself against his chest. She did so gently, smiling to herself as he wrapped his arms around her in response to her presence.

The house settled with her, releasing an almost audible sigh.

Ludus would probably be upset with her for not waking him up straight away, but she'd deal with that. As much as he liked to worry about her, there were some things she could handle on her own. Like groundless bad feelings.

Maya tilted her head back, watching Ludus's sleeping face through her lashes. He looked peaceful, happy, like there was nothing wrong with the world. Maya bit her lip, reaching up to trace along the slope of his neck with her fingers.

She was so in love with him. Her heart soared in her chest every time he smiled at her, or called her name. When he kissed her, touched her, even just looked at her, Maya felt a surge of electricity in her veins.

The clock on her bedroom wall read 2:30am. It was too early to get up, but she was wide awake. The feeling creeping up the back of her neck had abated, chased away by the feeling of Ludus's arms around her, but Maya knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Not yet. The feeling was too reminiscent of the nights she woke in a cold sweat from a nightmare about Dunhill, and those ghosts were harder to banish.

Her eyes traced down Ludus's chest, following the smooth lines of his muscles as he softly snored, completely at ease.

Maya hadn't realised how much she'd crave his touch; it didn't matter what they were doing, who they were with, or where they were, Ludus was incredibly good at distracting her without even trying. A brush here, a look there, a would-be chaste kiss in just the right spot, and Maya's nerves were on fire. She knew he'd never believe her if she told him how wholly she wanted him, so she did her best to show him.

Her fingers had trailed down to his stomach, dragging her nails over the outline of his abs. She didn't wake him up to check the house with her, but maybe now…

Gingerly, Maya inched up until she could press her lips to Ludus's neck. He sighed in his sleep, leaning into her kisses as she peppered them over his bronzed skin. Tentatively, she let her tongue explore the hollow beneath his ear, suckling and nibbling until she heard his breath hitch. The creeping feeling had gone, leaving room for a sudden and strong need to be close to Ludus, to lose herself in him. Surely he wouldn't mind be woken for that.

Her hand glided lower, gently teasing the skin below his navel. Maya felt his hips twitch, making her smile. When they'd first started sleeping together, Ludus wore both pajama pants and a tank top. At first it was for modesty's sake in Ford's clinic, then it was to make his Nana more comfortable at the Inn. When the two of them moved to Maya's farm, even before they'd had sex, he ditched the shirt. Now, much to Maya's enjoyment, he slept in only his boxers.

Maya slipped her fingers under the waistband of his boxers, tracing the sensitive skin there. Ludus groaned quietly, his muscles tensing, and she knew he was waking up. Using her free hand to bear her weight, Maya leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth.

"Mm… My?" Ludus mumbled, sleep fogging his brain. Maya smiled fondly, kissing him again. This time he reciprocated, languidly entangling their tongues. "Everything okay?"

"Mhm," Maya hummed, moving her lips to his throat once again. Ludus tried to follow her, to keep kissing her, but she ignored him. Her teeth grazed his skin, leaving pale red marks near his Adam's apple. "Everything's fine. Just relax."

She pulled the waist of his boxers down, exposing him. Ludus was already stiff in her palm, and Maya revelled in his quiet groans as she began to slowly stroke him.

Ludus let his head fall back onto the pillow, the leftover haze of sleep heightening his sense of touch and amplifying everything Maya was doing to him. His erection pulsed in her hand, dripping precum onto her fingertips. He wasn't sure why Maya was waking him up like this, clearly in the middle of the night, but he wasn't about to argue.

Maya could feel the muscles in his stomach tensing and untensing, could hear his breathing getting quicker and shorter. She left one final bruise on his neck before she pushed herself up onto all fours.

Ludus watched with hooded eyes as she inched her way down his body, trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses as she went. Her hand was still on him, pumping lazily, keeping him interested. Not that she had to try.

Pulling the blanket down with her, Maya stopped when her mouth was at his pelvis. Ludus froze, absolutely transfixed, when he realised what she was about to do. Her lips found his shaft, kissing along the length of him until she reached the tip.

He was awake now, fully and painfully awake, as Maya opened her mouth and covered the head of his erection, pulling him into her throat at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Fuck," Ludus breathed, his hands tangling in Maya's hair. He fought the urge to buck his hips, focusing all of his energy into keeping perfectly still. Maya's eyes fluttered shut, mewling as she swallowed as much of him as she could.

With a slight 'pop', she released him, swirling her tongue over his head. Ludus groaned in satisfaction, gasping as Maya covered him with her mouth again, and began to suck.

Maya continued to bob her head, suckling and using her hands to toy with the sensitive skin near his thighs. Ludus was beginning to unravel, she could feel it in the way his hips jerked involuntarily, slamming into her throat and making her moan. He was so close- every muscle in his body was rigid with restraint. Maya increased her pace.

Ludus tried to hold out; his fingers were digging into Maya's scalp almost painfully, but in the end, she was too much for him. He felt a snap deep within his abdomen, and then he was spilling himself inside her.

"_Fuck_," he panted again, every muscle going slack at once. Maya swallowed, waiting until she was sure he was finished, before climbing up his body again. Ludus lifted his head, claiming her mouth with his in a hungry, desperate kiss.

She hummed, straddling him so that his cock was between her thighs. He was spent, unable to catch his breath, but he kissed her with every ounce of passion he had left in him. Ludus could taste himself on her lips, and it was strangely erotic.

Maya pushed her fingers through his hair, tugging on the roots and rocking herself against him. Ludus's hands moved to her hips, holding her in place as he began to grind, and she could feel his erection twitching to life again. A bolt of desire shot through her spine.

She was already dripping, her wetness mixing with his, as his cock began to throb. Maya pushed up onto her knees, taking his hardness in her hand, and guided him inside her.

With a quiet moan, she began to move, rolling her hips and creating delicious friction between them. Ludus's hands tightened on her thighs, thrusting to match her movements as a thin sheen of sweat formed on his brow.

He could never get enough of Maya. Everything she did drove him absolutely wild, and he was convinced she was doing it on purpose. She teased and taunted him during the day, while he was at work, with his family, it didn't matter. Her hand would ghost across his crotch, or her lips would appear at his neck, and immediately Ludus fell victim to the thoughts of everything he wanted to do to her. Getting to be with her, like this, alone, was only a small relief from the desire he felt every moment of every day.

Maya's moans were getting louder, more desperate, and her hips were beginning to move in erratic circles. Pressure was building inside her, begging to be tended to, and her own pace just wasn't cutting it. Ludus could feel her impatience in her movements, and he knew immediately what she needed. Bracing his hands on the backs her thighs, Ludus flipped them.

A startled cry left Maya's throat, but was quickly silenced by his tongue. Ludus hooked his arms under Maya's knees, pinning her legs under him as he jolted his hips into hers. Maya whimpered, clinging to him as he slammed into her, her nails leaving angry scratches down his back.

Ludus paid attention to what Maya's body was telling him. He listened, he felt, and he learned what she liked and what she wanted. As her walls tightened around him, Ludus's mouth found her neck, kissing and suckling as his name spilled from her lips.

Faster. Harder. Ludus pressed his forearms into the mattress, supporting himself as his thrusts came jarringly rough, rendering Maya speechless. Her head fell back against the pillow, her toes curling, Ludus's name repeated over and over like a mantra. Ludus waited until she was at the edge, her moans desperate and pleading, and then he sank his teeth into her neck to push her over.

He continued his pace until her muscles relaxed, coming down from her high. A couple of more thrusts, and then he was grunting too, coming for the second time that night. Round two always left him feeling raw, like his nerves were unceremoniously exposed.

Carefully, Ludus untangled them. He collapsed on the bed next to Maya, gathering her body in his arms and peppering kisses over her face and neck.

"What was all that about?" he asked after they'd both caught their breath. Maya didn't answer right away, running her palm lovingly over his chest.

"I just wanted to feel close to you," she admitted honestly. Ludus had moved to combing his fingers through her hair, and already Maya could feel the veil of sleep creeping over her again.

"No complaints here," he chuckled, pulling her closer. Ludus knew there was more to it than that, but he suspected it wasn't something Maya was going to admit to. Even on nights she didn't have nightmares, he'd often catch her awake at ungodly hours for no apparent reason.

"I love you," Maya murmured, her words muffled against his skin. Ludus tucked her head into the crook of his neck, soothing her with his warmth.

"I love you too," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. He wasn't sure what made him say his next thought aloud, but it felt like something she needed to hear. "You can sleep now, My. I'm not going anywhere."

That seemed to do the trick. Maya's breathing evened out, and pretty soon, Ludus was sure he could hear faint snores. He didn't think he'd ever stop worrying about Maya, but he took comfort in the fact that now she wouldn't have to suffer alone.

Eventually, someday, the suffering would end. He'd do whatever he could to make sure of it.

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	38. SOS

**Welcome back everyone! Are we ready for the next chapter? A little more action in this one; hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-Eight: SOS

Some mornings just feel… off.

There's no discernable reason, exactly. The sky is blue, with a scattering of clouds. The grass is green and just a little sparse, with winter just around the corner. The breeze is cool and refreshing, nothing too cold or icy. Even the birds are still hanging around, filling the air with the gentle melancholy of their songs. And yet…

Frank knew something was wrong. He could feel it in his joints, in the way his knees creaked when he walked and his back ached when he stood. His bones were heavy with dread, though he couldn't figure out why.

Miranda was at home with Noel today. He'd checked up on her already, as discreetly as he could, but she still teased him for his concern. He'd taken a stroll around town to no avail, even dropped by Maya's farm just after breakfast. Nothing was out of the ordinary from what he could tell, yet his blood crawled through his veins like thousands of miniscule fire ants. Some would tell him he was being paranoid, but Frank knew better. He'd ignored these feelings before, and he was still living with the regret. Never again.

No, he'd just go about his day with one eye trained on his work and the other roving about, looking for something amiss. Something that didn't fit in with the rest of the picture. Something that didn't belong.

Frank was back in his house, sipping his coffee, when his suspicions finally came to a head.

_Ring!_

Before he'd picked up the phone, Frank knew this was it. His gut roiled with soured bile, igniting a burst of nausea even before he answered the call. Whatever had been brewing in the air all day, he knew in his bones that he was about to find out.

Stiffly, Frank clanged his mug down on the table. Coffee sloshed over the rim, adding to the many brown stains already collecting on the wooden surface. The chair legs scraped noisily across the floor, vibrating through his muscles. With a great heave, Frank dragged himself to the screeching landline.

"'Lo?" He grunted, his tongue thick in his mouth.

"Frank."

The nasal voice triggered a visceral reaction in Frank's body, his arm jerking almost involuntarily to hang up. But he didn't. With gargantuan effort, he stopped himself.

"Daryl."

The line was all but silent, technological static fizzing in Frank's ear as he waited, bitterness coating his tongue, for his brother to say something.

"Don't hang up," he muttered after a pause. Frank felt a spark of anger, turning to ash in the back of his throat.

"Give me a reason not to," he growled, his knuckles white. Daryl didn't respond right away, picking his words carefully as he always did. 'Off the cuff' was a myth to Daryl; every thought was cultivated, every opinion mapped out long before it was ever asked for. Frank hated that about him; it always made him seem dishonest, like he wasn't telling the full truth.

"I'm calling about Maya."

"Call about something else," Frank snapped. His wrists were shaking now, the veins in his arms standing in stark contrast to the rest of his skin. "You don't have any damn right to talk about her. Not after everything you did."

"I know," Daryl answered calmly. He didn't even have the decency to sound guilty, driving Frank's blood pressure through the roof. Ford would be displeased, but Frank didn't give a shit. "I'm not calling to talk about her. I… I'm worried."

Frank laughed, hard and resentful. He didn't mean to, but the sound erupted from him before he could stop it.

"It's a little late for that!" he barked, his eyes ablaze with fury. "Where was this call when she was in the hospital? Fighting for her life after covering for _your _mistakes?"

"Frank-"

"Shut up, Daryl!" Frank huffed, sweat beading on his forehead, "I can't believe you have the nerve, the fucking _balls _to call me now-"

"I got a letter!"

Daryl's sharp proclamation cut through Frank's tirade, bringing him to a sudden stop.

A letter?

Initially, Frank didn't know what that meant or why it was important. Had Maya written to her father after all? Tried to reconnect with him after all this time? Frank didn't want to think it possible, but he couldn't blame her if she had. Daryl was Frank's brother, flesh and blood, just like Maya, but it wasn't the same. Not for her.

He steadied his breath, contemplating. Maya would've told him about a letter, surely. He would've tried to persuade her against it, but she still would've told him. So, if the letter wasn't from Maya, then-

Frank sucked in a sharp breath, forgetting to hide it from his brother. Daryl took the opportunity to speak up, afraid he wouldn't get another chance.

"I didn't think it was strange at first," he explained, cold and monotonous. "I've gotten a number of letters from him. Normally I throw them away, but this one struck me. I remembered that Dunhill was incarcerated, so I thought it was strange that-"

"You can send letters from prison," Frank interrupted quietly. The anger he'd felt moments ago had faded, leaving room for the dread to settle again.

"I know that," Daryl sighed, exasperated. "But this wasn't sent from prison."

"How do you know?"

"The postmark is municipal," Daryl continued, his tone thick with meaning. "I thought perhaps he'd sent it before he was arrested and the letter was simply late, but I'm afraid I'm wrong."

"Why?"

"Frank," Daryl's voice cracked, showing true emotion for the first time since they'd begun speaking. "The postmark is from Mineral Town. And the date-"

Mineral Town was only a few miles from the Trio, about halfway between Westown and Oak Tree. It didn't mean anything, not necessarily. The letter could've been late, like Daryl said, or it could've been-

"This letter was sent yesterday."

Frank slammed the phone back in the cradle, hauling his cell phone out of his pocket and making a break for the door.

.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Maya grinned, reeling in her fourth cast of the morning. Ludus watched with an approving smile, giving her little hints and tricks as she went along.

"You'll be out-fishing me in no time," he laughed, adjusting her grip on the rod just a smidge. She scrunched her nose at him, sensing the taunt in his voice. "What? I'm serious!"

"You are not," she giggled, preparing to cast again. It was a beautiful morning by the pond; the sun glittered through a cloudless sky, reflecting off of the still surface of the water.

Maya's farm was expanding. They'd built her new chicken coop, just as Ludus promised they would, and in the next couple of days they'd also cleared a path to the rest of her property. When Maya first moved in, Frank told her that there was a small pond just to the right of her main entrance, but Maya never planned to use it. That is, until Ludus helped her overcome her fear of water. Now there was some perfectly good land at her disposal, and she wasn't about to let it go to waste.

They were on the dock now, slowly adding to their meager pile of rainbow trout. Maya was never particularly good at fishing, but she had enough skill to get by. Ludus was working on changing that, but it was proving to be a bit of a tedious task. Not that he minded- it meant he got to spend more time with Maya.

Besides, Maya was an incredibly attentive student. Perhaps a bit _too_ attentive sometimes- to the point that they didn't actually manage to get any lessons done at all. Ludus liked those days the most, though he'd never admit it lest they stop being productive entirely.

Just as he was replacing the bait on his own rod, Ludus's phone buzzed.

"The twins?" Maya guessed, reaching out to take his fishing pole while he checked the message. The twins were about the only people who texted Ludus randomly in the middle of the day, usually asking him to fix something for them. Although, the requests had slowed significantly since he moved in with Maya, it wasn't a rare occurrence. Even less rare was a call from Tototara, but that was typically to tell them something funny that happened in town. Maya liked those calls.

"Siluka, yep," Ludus rolled his eyes with a grin, skimming the text. "Looks like the power is gone at the Inn. Probably just a fuse, but I better go check it out. You gonna be fine here for an hour?"

"Sure thing," Maya nodded, hoisting the fishing rods in her arms. "It'll give me plenty of time to practise!"

Ludus smiled fondly at her. No matter how many times he saw it, Maya's smile still made his heart gallop in his chest. Without thinking too much about it, he pulled her into his arms.

"I won't be long," he promised, planting a kiss on top of her head. Maya did her best to hug him back with the fishing poles in her arms, but ended up surrendering in frustration. Ludus let out an amused chuckle, releasing her with a quick hair ruffle. "I love you."

"I love you too," she beamed, watching as he walked away. "Let me know if you're going to be late!"

Ludus assured her he would, and then he was jogging up the grassy hill to the main road.

Maya stood there for a moment, just watching the spot where he'd disappeared and smiling to herself. She was so happy- happier still every day they spent together. For as long as she could remember, Maya didn't think she'd ever be able to have this. It was a pipe dream, really; owning land, starting a business, expanding, having friends, family, and even finding someone to share it all with. When she looked back on how far she'd come since moving to the farm, she sometimes had to catch her breath from the shock.

Sighing contently to herself, Maya gently laid Ludus's fishing pole on the dock and prepared to recast her own. She wasn't sure if she was _supposed _to lay it on the ground, but she wasn't about to trek all the way back to the house. She'd just be careful, that's all.

Fishing was never Maya's hobby of choice. She wasn't very good at it, and she didn't have the patience to keep it up for long periods of time. But with winter coming up in just a few months, she had to start branching out her sources of income. The chickens would be a huge help, along with Josie's steady supply of milk, but the more variety the better.

Winter brought with it more free time for her, and with more free time, Maya finally had a chance to revisit a project she'd been forced to shelve.

With the panic of everything that happened with Dunhill, Maya never got a chance to finish her gift to Ludus. It sat unfinished, secreted away in a dresser, collecting dust. She'd wanted to start on it again as soon as she was recovered, but with Ludus moving in, she hadn't had a chance. Now though, she was going to finish it. Even if she had to sneak away to Lisette's every other day.

Maya reeled the cast back in, pausing as she heard footsteps over the light splash of the water. Maybe she should've taken the time to bring his rod up to the house after all; she could almost picture the exasperation in his face.

"Forget something?" she laughed, never taking her eyes off the line just as Ludus taught her to. If he came back and she was already doing something wrong, she'd never hear the end of it. "Did you even make it to the bridge?"

"'Fraid not."

Maya's entire body went rigid, the male voice that was _definitely _not Ludus slithering into her ear like a venomous snake.

No. This can't be happening.

The fishing pole clattered to the dock below, slipping from her limp fingers as easily as water through a sieve. The refreshing breeze was suddenly icy, crawling up Maya's skin and making her shiver.

She had to look. She had to turn around.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Maya turned. Her movements were stiff and mechanical, like a machine spinning in place. Slowly, her eyes drank in the scene before her. The hill, the grass, the dock, the sky… and the man standing in her path.

Dunhill tipped his hat, a dangerous smirk marring his thin lips.

"Why hello there, little Miss Maya."

.

"Shit," Ludus fumbled with his phone, trying to get it out of his pocket before it stopped ringing.

He was barely over the bridge, not five minutes from the farm, when he got the phone call. Thinking it was the twins, he tried to ignore it. They weren't the most patient of souls, so they were probably just calling to ask what was taking him so long.

More than once, Maya jokingly suggested that he change his number. Sometimes, he genuinely considered it.

When the call came a second time, immediately after the first, Ludus figured he should probably answer. Maybe his Nana needed him to bring something over, or pick something up along the way. This close to the farm, it wouldn't be too hard for him to double back and grab whatever he needed. He didn't want to make more work for himself, so Ludus continued to try and free his phone from his pants.

"Finally," he sighed, bringing the device to his ear. He hadn't paused to really look at the caller ID, but it suddenly struck him that it didn't look like either of the twins' numbers. "Aloha?"

"Are you home?"

Frank's gruff voice barked through the line, sounding both grim and panicked at the same time. Ludus stopped in his tracks, furrowing his brow in concern.

"No, I just left. Why? What's going on?"

"Turn around, right now." Frank panted; it sounded like he was on the move. Ludus was already retracing his steps, without asking why. If Frank was calling him, something was very, very wrong.

"Is everything okay?" Ludus asked, picking up his pace. He didn't know what the problem was, but the urgency in Frank's voice told him not to hesitate.

"Dunhill is out." Ice surged through Ludus's veins, making his muscles nearly seize. "Ludus, he's on the way here. Today. You need to get to Maya-"

"I'm on my way." Ludus didn't wait for Frank to answer him. He ended the call, dropping his phone back into his pocket as he began to sprint back to the farm. He didn't know how Dunhill got out of prison, but it didn't matter right now. He could get his answers later, once he knew Maya was safe.

Heart beating painfully in his chest, Ludus willed his aching legs to move faster.

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	39. From the Ashes

**Hey guys! I just wanted to jump in here for a second and say that for the first time this year, there will NOT be a chapter next week. Without boring you with too much detail, I was supposed to be getting married this week but due to the pandemic, our plans have changed. So instead, we're just taking some time for ourselves.**

**There will still be 52 chapters in this fic; when doing my research for this project, I realised I would have to post the very last chapter on Jan. 1****st****, 2021 to get the timeline to line up how I wanted it, so instead of adding a new chapter in here somewhere, I decided to give myself a break. Thank you all so much for understanding, and I'll be back with you soon!**

**Enjoy!**

**TW: Non-sexual Violence**

Chapter Thirty-Nine: From the Ashes

Fight or flight? It's a question that gets answered all the time, without thought or hesitation. The small prey animal chooses flight- it's faster, more agile and lithe than its predator. The rival male fights- it won't earn the attention of a worthy female if it doesn't.

But what about humans?

Humans are in the unique position of having a true choice. Challenge your opponent with brute strength, skill, and ingenuity- fight, or make a break for a safe place, search for help, outsmart- flight?

This is the choice Maya faced now.

"What do you want?" she demanded, planting her feet firmly on the dock. Her voice shook, but she wouldn't. Not this time.

Dunhill hadn't moved or approached her since he announced his arrival, chewing thoughtfully on a toothpick. Prison hadn't affected him in the slightest- not surprising, as he'd only been in holding for a short time. He still had his stupid, massive hat, his slightly tattered overcoat, and his comically clichéd cowboy boots. Maya eyed him warily, trying to mark an escape route. So far, she was coming up empty.

"Why so hostile, sweetheart?" Dunhill chuckled, tipping his hat politely. "I came all the way out here as my first stop after the big house and this is the welcome I get?"

There was no time to contemplate how he got himself out of jail, nor how he made his way here so quickly. Maya could figure that out later, when she was safe. For now, she had to focus.

"What do you want?" Maya repeated, gritting her teeth. Dunhill was blocking the dock with his body- if she tried to run for the house, she'd have to slip past him. The path wasn't wide enough for that to be a possibility, unless she managed to trip him somehow.

"Well," Dunhill clicked his tongue, giving Maya a slow once over that made her squirm. "Is it my old ears, or have you picked up an attitude since we last met?"

Maya didn't answer, too busy scanning her surroundings. She could jump off the dock into the water and run to shore, but that would slow her down immensely. She could try swimming to the other side of the pond, but she had no idea if Dunhill was a good swimmer. She was still slow and inexperienced; he wouldn't have to work hard to catch her.

"Now," Dunhill drawled, "it seems I have a bit of a bone to pick with you."

His typically concealed menace was dripping from his tongue now, coating his words before they left his lips. Maya met his eyes for the first time in several minutes, and the hatred she saw there was palpable.

"I had nothing to do with your arrest," she insisted calmly. While she wanted to scream at him, to curse him, to tear him down for everything he'd done to her, she was at a disadvantage. It wouldn't be wise for her to anger him right now, not when she was so alone. Maya briefly considered her phone- maybe she could get a text to Ludus, or pocket call him, hope he could hear what was happening, but it was a fool's effort. Dunhill was staring right at her; she'd never be able to sneak it past him.

"I'm gonna have to ask you not to lie to me, Maya."

Dunhill removed the toothpick from his lips, dropping it to the ground and crunching it with his boot. He performed the act with such ease and nonchalance that she suspected it was how he usually put out his cigarettes.

"I'm not lying," she argued, squaring her jaw. If she showed a single sign of fear, she'd lose any chance she had at escaping. "I was in the hospital."

"You may not have put me behind bars," Dunhill growled, his façade slipping, "but it was _your _annoying little friends that concocted the scheme, and you're lying through your teeth if you say it had nothing to do with you!"

Maya risked a glance at his hands, white-knuckled and quivering. Calming him down clearly wasn't working- okay, new tactic.

"So what if it did?" Maya snapped back hotly, summoning a burst of bravery. She didn't know if this was smart, but it was the only thing she could think of: throw him off his game, create an opening, and run. "Someone would've ratted you out eventually. Maybe I did you a favor by saving you a few years of waiting."

Dunhill blinked, surprised as she'd hoped, but not quite stunned. He stared at her, working carefully through his thoughts, and then he started to laugh.

It began as a quiet chuckle, reverberating through his chest, and then it abruptly crescendoed into an explosion of maniacal cackles, echoing hollowly through the crisp autumn air.

"You know," Dunhill gasped through guffaws, clutching his stomach. With his free hand, he waggled his finger accusingly at Maya. "I always told Daryl you had a wild streak in you. It took me a few years, but it looks like I finally drew it out."

"Don't flatter yourself," Maya whispered, tears stinging the backs of her eyes. Anger coursed hot through her veins, tangling with the chill of fear and turning her limbs to lead. "I am who I am in spite of you. Don't you dare take credit for what I've done. For what my friends have done."

Wiping joyful tears from his cheeks, Dunhill straightened. If her words bothered him, he showed no sign, regarding her with a cool, deadly smile.

"Wild, but still young," he shook his head, clicking his tongue. "Let's not kid ourselves, Miss Maya. You and I both know that I'm a part of you, now and forever. Who you are now, in ten years, in twenty, it will all be because of me. Because of what I did."

"Shut up-!"

"You can't get rid of me anymore than you can peel off your own skin!" Dunhill spat, phlegm spattering on the dock near his boot. "I own you, little lady. You can send me to jail, you can run all over God's green Earth, but you can't escape the truth. _I_ decide who you are. _I_ decide who you get to be!"

"_Shut up!_"

"No!" Dunhill roared. "Now, I've put up with your borrowed bravado, but I don't take kindly to my clients getting too big for their britches. You-"

"I'm not your client anymore," Maya hissed, her entire body shaking. She didn't know what to do, what to say, but she knew she wasn't the same girl Dunhill put in the hospital, and he was going to know it too. "I don't have to listen to you, I don't ever have to _look_ at you again as long as I live! We're done, asshole, and you can spend the rest of your days rotting in a jail cell knowing that I was the one who put you there. Me. Your little cash cow, Maya. I'm taking my life back, Dunhill, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Her voice shook, throat raw, but the words came out clear and firm. Maya meant everything, and she wouldn't stop until he understood.

Dunhill's mask slipped again, icy rage peeking beneath his jovial persona. Her plan had succeeded, but now Maya was left wondering if she'd accidentally made a terrible mistake.

"You fucking bitch," Dunhill swore, spittle flying from his mouth. "My business is in ruins! The police are shutting down my accounts, sussing out my clients! My name is on a blacklist now, and it's all your fault!"

Maya stepped involuntarily backwards as his words devolved to screams. His hat fell to the ground, Dunhill angrily pushing it off his head. Maya's eyes rounded.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

Dunhill lunged at her, arms outstretched, fingers grasping for her throat. Maya saw it coming just a second before he collided with her, able to duck out of the way of his initial tackle. The path now clear, she tried to run for the farm. Her boot met the edge of the grass before she was stopped abruptly, yanked back by her hair.

"_Let me go_!" Maya screamed, grabbing her head with one hand and lashing out with the other. Dunhill's heavy breathing sounded in her ear, drowning out all other noise. She started to kick, trying to push him off balance, but he was taller than her by a large margin.

"Not likely," Dunhill hissed, wrenching his hand back and swinging her around. Maya lost her footing, tumbling sideways into a post, pain flaring in her hip. She collapsed to the dock, already scrambling to get away.

"Well isn't this familiar?" Dunhill laughed, but there was no amusement in the sound. His harsh bellows were cold and empty, vibrating through his chest like an alarm. Maya crawled towards her bag, hoping for a weapon, but the toe of Dunhill's boot collided with her ribs before she could reach. She gasped, recoiling, and then she began to fall. "Maybe I'll finish the job this time!"

Maya had only a split second to realise what Dunhill meant before she was crashing into the shallow water below.

The pond swallowed her with an icy punch, knocking the air from her lungs. Maya sprang to her feet, ignoring the residual fear pulsing through her, and made a break for the shore. She didn't get far- a second splash told her Dunhill was in the water, and then she was pitching forward.

Her face slapped the surface, barely giving her time to take a breath. Maya flailed, trying to pull herself towards the shore, away from Dunhill, but he had her by the dress. His hands were at her back, pressing her down beneath the froth. He meant to drown her.

Maya's mind reeled. She felt that fear again, the primal, all-consuming terror that accompanied her usual ventures into the water, but as Dunhill's hands wrapped around her throat, it was replaced with another feeling. An urgent, instinctual need to survive took over her body, pushing away all other thoughts and emotions. Maya forced her eyes open, scanning the murky shallows for something- anything- she could use to help get her out of this. Letting go of Dunhill's wrists, she reached behind her and found exactly what she was looking for.

With a great heave, Maya slammed the pointed rock against Dunhill's knee, knocking him clean off his feet.

As he fell, he let her go. Maya immediately kicked off the bottom of the pond, rocketing herself to the surface for some precious air. As soon as her lungs were full, she struck him with the rock again, this time in the back of the head. A swarm of bubbles erupted from around his face, but Maya didn't wait to see if he was unconscious. She turned, running for the shore again.

"HELP!" Maya screeched, praying someone walking by would hear her. She was only a few feet from shore- she could run almost at full speed now. Dunhill was somewhere behind her, but she daren't look. He could be drowning, or bleeding to death, or he could be-

"GOTCHA!"

Maya cried out, crashing to the ground under the weight of Dunhill's body, torpedoing her with his torso. His arms wrapped around her shoulders, pinning her beneath him. Maya continued to scream, twisting and thrashing, fighting desperately to stop him from getting purchase. Her elbow made contact with his chest and he grunted, adjusting his grip on her and flipping her over.

"Nowhere to run now, sweetheart," Dunhill sneered, his sweat mingling with the pond water and dripping onto her face. Maya screamed until her lungs burned, kicking her legs wildly, just trying to connect with some part of him- any part of him. She was struggling too much for him to let her go; he wanted to strangle her, to watch the life leave her eyes, but if he grabbed her throat now, he'd lose her, and that just wouldn't do.

Instead, Dunhill lifted her, preparing to slam her into the ground a few times, rattle her bones, maybe even knock her out cold.

"This is what happens when I don't get what I want!"

Maya opened her mouth to spit on him, fire burning in her wild eyes, when-

"MAYA!"

She was jerked forward, Dunhill's hands leaving aching impressions in her skin as he was ripped from her, sending them both skittering across the ground.

"_Ludus_!"

Maya pushed herself onto her hands and knees, coughing madly. She lifted her head in time to see Ludus grapple Dunhill to the ground, both men sprawling violently through the sand and dirt. She shielded her face from the airborne debris, skittering away from the battle just as Ludus locked Dunhill in a vicious hold.

"Oh, so _you're_ her new play thing?" Dunhill taunted Ludus, quickly jerking his body so that he could drive a knee into his chest, trying to free himself. Ludus took the blow with little more than a grunt, retaliating with a brutal punch to the jaw. Dunhill reeled, shaking his head to regain his bearings.

"I was hoping I'd get to meet you myself someday," Ludus growled, lining up for another punch. His voice was raw with fury, even sending a shiver down Maya's spine. "I would've preferred it in a dark ally somewhere, but I guess this will have to do."

"How romantic."

Dunhill used his legs to push Ludus off balance, catapulting him backwards. Just as quickly, Ludus jumped to his feet, cutting off Dunhill's only exit.

"You shouldn't have come back here," he muttered coldly, his eyes darting to Maya. She was struggling to stand, her limbs shaking, and he felt a fiery anger swell in his chest. "I couldn't stop you from hurting her last time. This time, I'm going to make sure you never hurt her again."

Dunhill made a sound in the back of his throat, something like a taunting laugh, and then he sprang at Ludus.

"_Look out!_"

Maya forced herself to stand, running after Ludus and Dunhill as they fought. Ludus braced himself against Dunhill's sloppy tackle, catching him in the jaw with a hidden uppercut, and in that moment the fight was decided.

Ludus wrapped his hand in the front of Dunhill's shirt, holding him firmly in place. His fist collided with his cheek once, twice, three times. Dunhill's attempts to free himself got weaker and weaker, until Ludus struck him with one last right hook. He crumpled to the ground, his body slumping forward clumsily.

Ludus waited, fist raised, ready to strike him again if he moved. Dunhill's chest rose steadily, but his body remained limp. Another breath. Ludus pushed on the fallen man's shoulder with the toe of his boot- Dunhill rolled lifelessly onto his back, completely and utterly knocked out.

All of the air seemed to leave him at once. It was over.

"Ludus!" Maya hurried over to him, out of breath and shaking. Her body felt like it was disconnected from her brain, but she pushed herself to keep moving anyway. Ludus let go of Dunhill's shirt, stepping over his unconscious body and rushing to meet Maya.

"Are you okay?" he breathed, gathering her in his arms. She opened her mouth to tell him that yes, she was fine- cold and unsteady on her feet, covered in dirt and dripping with pond water, but mostly fine- but she never got the chance. The adrenaline in her shaking body left her all at once the moment she felt Ludus's hands on her waist. Maya's legs faltered, which would have sent her sprawling to the ground if not for his steady hold on her.

"What's wrong?" Ludus demanded, his heart leaping into his throat, nearly choking him. He cradled Maya delicately in his arms, terrified to let her go but more afraid of hurting her. "My? Are you hurt? Talk to me-"

His voice went up a few octaves, edging ever closer to hysterics. Maya sucked in several deep breaths, feeling like her lungs were frozen. She dug her fingers desperately into the front of Ludus's shirt, grounding herself with the warmth she found there.

"I'm sorry-!" Maya gasped, willing her muscles to reengage, struggling to bear her own weight. Ludus was having none of it, sweeping her effortlessly into his embrace. "I'm fine, I'm okay. I just-"

Ludus didn't need to hear anything after that. Physically, she was ok. They could deal with the rest later, when Dunhill was as far away from her as possible.

"You're safe now," Ludus promised, twining his fingers through her curls, holding her head against his chest. Maya nuzzled into him, loosening her grip on his shirt to instead wrap her arms around his neck. "I've got you."

And he was never going to let her go again. Ludus thought that the last time she'd been attacked was the worst fear he could ever feel, but he'd been wrong. This time was worse- way, way worse.

A surge of sour rage threatened to overtake him. Ludus risked a glance back over his shoulder, making sure Dunhill was still exactly where he left him. He was, and from the looks of things, he wasn't moving for a long while yet. That gave Ludus some bitter satisfaction.

When Ludus ran down the path and saw Dunhill on top of Maya like that…

He shook his head free of the image, fighting back a scream- of fury or panic, he wasn't sure. Maya was okay. She was safe. He'd made it in time.

"How'd you know?" Maya murmured against his chest, her breathing finally beginning to even out. Ludus tried to match his breath to hers, easing the taste of bile coating his tongue.

"Frank called me." He muttered, his words muffled by her hair. "I'm not sure how he knew, but I got here as fast as I could."

Maya nodded mutely, the heat from Ludus's skin finally cutting through the chill in her bones. The shaking was subsiding, slowly but surely, and reality was starting to sink in. Her eyes rounded, the gears in her brain creaking suddenly to life.

"Ludus," Maya exclaimed, panic making her voice quiver. "What are we going to do about-"

"Maya! Ludus!"

Her worries were cut short by an explosion of familiar voices, all talking over one another. Ludus turned them just a fraction, keeping Dunhill firmly out of Maya's line of sight but allowing her to see their company.

Miranda lifted her skirts, leading the pack and jogging across the grass to where she and Ludus were standing. Frank was hot on her heels, but as soon as his eyes fell on the unconscious loan shark, his path diverted.

"You rotten, pathetic bastard!" He spat, knowing Dunhill couldn't hear him. Frank's face was a curious medley of pale and beet red, showcasing his panic and anger in equal measures. "Did he hurt you, Maya? I swear to Goddess-"

"Ludus got here just in time," she assured him quickly, fretting over the vein in his forehead that looked like it was ready to pop. Ludus tightened his grip on her.

"Is everything okay?"

Wayne and Brad appeared then, tailed by Ford, Carrie, and Lisette. Their expressions were worried, their skin pale. Miranda immediately began to take over the situation, spreading information as best as she could so that Ludus and Maya weren't bombarded.

"Thank Goodness," Lisette slipped around Miranda, reaching for Maya's hands. Instinctively, Ludus refused to let her go. Maya looked up at him, a small smile gracing her lips.

Ludus shook his head.

"If you think I'm letting go of you for one second-"

"I'm okay," she promised, laying her hand gently against his cheek. Ludus's shoulders sank treacherously in response to her touch, but a stubborn crinkle in his brow refused to let up. "Just… help me stand?"

They stared at each other, engaging in a silent communication that eluded everyone else. Maya didn't want to move away from him, just as much as he didn't want to move away from her. That's not what she was asking. She just wanted to face this on her own two feet, standing with him side by side. He guessed he could live with that.

A little reluctantly, Ludus helped Maya find her balance again. His arm remained firmly around her waist, keeping her securely against his side.

"I'm fine," Maya insisted, taking Lisette's still-outstretched hands in hers. The florist's lips trembled, biting back tears. "Really, I'm fine."

She meant it. She meant every word.

Wayne and Brad were working with Ford and Frank, detaining Dunhill properly while Carrie contacted the police. He was starting to come around, but Ford assured them that he wouldn't be coherent for a few hours at least. He suspected Dunhill had a concussion from a blow to the back of the head, and Ludus nearly put him into a coma.

"What happened?" Lisette prodded gently, not wanting to overstep. Ludus glanced down at Maya, making sure she knew she didn't have to answer that, but she laid her hand on his arm reassuringly.

She told them what happened. As she spoke, Miranda and Carrie wandered over to listen. Eventually, so did Wayne and Ford. Frank and Brad stayed with Dunhill, waiting for the police, but they caught snippets.

Maya was careful to give as much detail as she could, reminding herself of what happened almost as much as she was telling them. It didn't seem real to her at first- what she'd done, how hard she'd fought. Worried faces turned to shock, horror, anticipation, and eventually pride. Much the same emotions she'd been feeling herself.

By the time she was done, she was getting a mixture of congratulations and condolences- for being so smart and resourceful, and for having to experience something so awful again respectively. Maya tried to ease their concerns. She was okay, really.

The police arrived just as Ludus suggested she go back inside to change and clean up. Everyone did their best to shield her from Dunhill, even passed out as he was, but Maya caught glimpses. As they cuffed him, escorting him up the farm path, Maya stared. She stared, and she remembered. Remembered everything he'd done to her, everything she'd been through. And she congratulated herself- for surviving. For fighting.

For living.

**TLDR Note: NO CHAPTER NEXT WEEK. Thank you for understanding, and I'll be back on October 9****th**** with bells on!**

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	40. Marshmallows and Campfires

**Hello everyone, I'm back! Thank you for your patience, I really appreciate it you guys.**

**As a token of said appreciation, I hope you enjoy this season-appropriate, fun chapter! I made it nice and long for you (:**

Chapter Forty: Marshmallows and Campfires

Officer Crawford didn't know what to expect when he got the call.

He wished he could say he was surprised; Dunhill had been out on bail for less than 72 hours and already he was causing trouble. Crawford knew that it wasn't a matter of 'if' he would get a call, but 'when'.

It came on a Sunday afternoon, a kind of limbo at the police station. Sunday calls were either pathetic or terrifying, nowhere in between.

This call… Crawford didn't know what to make of this call. The situation had been handled by his coworkers by the time he was notified, so he'd set up his own meeting that Friday. No use aggravating the Sunday curse.

"Do you want anything to drink, Officer Crawford?"

The thing that struck him most about Maya was her size. To say she was petite was a bit of an understatement, if he were being honest with himself. She was downright tiny- delicate limbs, a slender waist, short stature, and a face like sunshine. Nothing he saw matched up with the story he'd been told, the one of a spirited young woman fighting for her life against a vicious loan shark and winning.

"No thank you, Miss." Crawford tipped his hat, his gaze shifting to the man at Maya's side. Ludus fit the story much better; young, well-built, salt of the earth kind of man. Crawford could easily picture him fending off Dunhill Rogers, especially to protect the sweetheart of a woman seated next to him.

"I've reviewed the statements you each gave to my colleague," Crawford cleared his throat, nodding to the thick file folder on the table in front of him. "Everything matches up with the medical assessment performed by our court physician. No charges will be laid against either of you."

Maya deflated, just a little. Self defense was a tricky thing to argue, considering Ludus had almost killed Dunhill by the time everything was said and done. Thankfully, that was one less thing she had to worry about now.

The days following Dunhill's downfall were the most beautiful days of the year, at least to Maya. The weather was delightfully mild for fall, even outside of Lulukoko. Everywhere she went, she felt the sun on her face, the breeze in her hair, and it was like the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders. Temporarily.

They received notice of a meeting with Officer Crawford only the day before. Maya was nervous, though she tried desperately to hide it. The police had been incredibly quiet since Dunhill's second arrest, and as much as Ludus tried to convince her otherwise, Maya didn't know if that was a good thing.

"Sir, may I ask you something?" Maya interjected softly, chewing the inside of her cheek out of nervous habit. For Crawford, it only deepened the divide between the woman in the report and the woman sitting in front of him now.

"The case hasn't reached court yet," Crawford began slowly, lacing his fingers in front of him. "But I'll answer what I can."

Maya shared a look with Ludus, communicating some shared concern that Crawford couldn't read.

"Is it enough?"

The question hung lifelessly in the air, making the room feel cold. Crawford wasn't a mind reader, but he'd been in enough situations like this to know what she was asking. He also knew that he didn't have an answer. Not yet.

"We're doing all we can to put this man behind bars for the remainder of his life," Crawford said honestly, softening the severity of his expression. He wasn't the first choice for public relations- people often thought him stand-offish, unapproachable- but he'd insisted on taking this case by the reigns. "If it takes the rest of my career, I'll see justice served to Dunhill Rogers."

Surprisingly, that didn't ease the worry in Maya's face.

"If there's anything I can do to help," Ludus cut in, taking Maya's hand in his. He squeezed her fingers comfortingly, a gesture that only confused Crawford more. His answer had been as close to a confirmation as he could give, so then why- "Please let me know."

It clicked then, with the surety of a gear sliding into place.

'I' and 'Me', not 'Us' and 'We'.

Crawford took them in again, surveying every detail of the couple seated across from him. Their body language made sense now that he'd realised the truth, but that didn't mean he could quell their fears.

"The case is strong," Crawford hedged, saying each word with careful consideration. "At the very least, he won't be able to get out on bail again. He's locked up tight until the trial."

They both visibly sagged in relief.

"But," Crawford pressed on quickly, "I can't speak for the judge. Maya is a key witness, arguably the most important witness we've had on Dunhill's file in decades."

He let the weight of that settle around them before he continued.

"I know this is difficult," Crawford had been flickering his attention evenly between Ludus and Maya, but now he focussed solely on her. "I assure you, I will do everything in my power to keep you off that stand. But my word is not law; if the judge requests your presence and you decline, there is a chance, a small chance, that Dunhill walks."

"I won't let that happen."

Crawford blinked. It was Maya who'd spoken, he was sure of it, but the voice was not the same one that greeted him when he walked in the door.

"You don't have to do this, My," Ludus whispered, his hand appearing at her back. There was a worried crinkle in his brow, but Crawford hadn't taken his eyes off of Maya. "We'll find another way. I can-"

"No," Maya said again, her words steely and ice cold. "Ludus, I can't let him get away with this. If I'm the only one that can stop him, then that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Maya flicked her gaze up to meet Crawford's, her face determined, her eyes on fire.

"If the judge needs me to take the stand," she told him, "I will."

Crawford's mouth twitched. He realised he'd been wrong before- very, very wrong. Maya may not look like much at first glance, but there was something hidden inside of her. Something strong, something fierce. Locking eyes with her now, as she radiated resolve, Crawford understood how this young woman fought and, more importantly, how she survived.

"If we need you," Crawford nodded in agreement, fighting to keep the smile from his face, "we'll call. But I meant what I said before."

Crawford pushed his chair back, collecting his files as he went. Maya stood as well, following him politely to the front door. Ludus hung back, watching, almost guarding.

"If I can keep you out of this mess, I will." Crawford promised, his hand on the doorknob. Maya dipped her chin, her cheek twitching. "Trials like this can get messy. If I can avoid exposing the two of you to that madness, the better off we'll all be."

Maya offered him a small smile, changing the entirety of her face into something much calmer and happier. Crawford was beginning to understand what had drawn Ludus to her in the first place.

"Thank you, Officer Crawford," Maya reached out to take the door from him as he swung it open, ducking beneath the frame and into the autumn breeze. "For everything."

"Please," Crawford grinned for the first time since he'd arrived, feeling better about the Dunhill case than he had in months. "Call me Alyn."

"Alyn," Maya beamed back, giving him a slight wave. "Thank you."

"Any time, Miss."

The door closed gently behind him as Crawford made his way up the winding path of Maya's farm, an emotion he rarely felt swelling in his chest: optimism. If Maya could overcome her demons and save herself, then he could do the same.

Dunhill Rogers was going to jail. Alyn Crawford was going to make sure of that.

.

As luck would have it, the meeting with Officer Crawford happened on the same day that Maya and Ludus planned their bonfire.

Ludus asked her repeatedly if she wanted to skip or postpone it, but she'd adamantly declined. She knew he wasn't just thinking of the meeting; her more recent scuffle with Dunhill had been significantly less damaging than her first one, but a few new bruises had sprouted anyway. Ludus was giving her a chance to take it slow, ease back into things again the way she had before, but Maya wasn't interested in that. A group celebration with a few of her closest friends was exactly what she needed right now, and she'd never turn that down.

They didn't talk about the meeting. There wasn't anything to say; nothing that hadn't already been said anyway, so there was no use rehashing it now. Maya wanted to forget about Dunhill, for a little while, and just enjoy the time she'd put aside for her friends and family. And hopefully distract Ludus from his worrying in the process.

He'd been more attentive than usual since the attack, which was really saying something. As soon as Alyn left, Maya took the opportunity to pacify Ludus by taking a nap, and then she was in full prepping mode. At that point, he knew there was no fighting her- every complaint, suggestion, or olive branch was batted away with an exuberance that exasperated him with its persistence. It _was_ pretty endearing though.

So, instead, Ludus deigned to help as much as he could to keep her from overexerting herself. Again.

Truth be told, there wasn't a whole lot left for them to do. Before the incident at the lake, Maya and Ludus ran most of their errands well in advance of the bonfire. They were inviting a lot of people, more people than Maya had hosted before, and the thought of being short on anything made her anxious. This was the closest thing to a party that she'd ever planned.

As a result, they were a tad overprepared.

Ludus walked out the front door of the house, carrying eight bags of marshmallows in his arms. Miranda had these massive ones in stock that were almost comically big, but Maya insisted on buying them. They also had hot dogs to roast, chips to munch on, and graham crackers and chocolate pieces to make smores. Ludus borrowed a massive cooler from the Inn and set it up next to their makeshift fire pit to hold all of the food, and they'd filled Ludus's own (slightly smaller) cooler with ice for drinks.

As nervous as she was, Maya had confidence that their evening was destined for success.

She was busy gathering every single blanket in the house when the door opened again and Ludus returned, grinning and smelling strongly of wood smoke.

"Fire's all lit," he announced, rubbing his hands together. "We have loads of wood, so we aren't in danger of running out any time soon."

"Perfect!" Maya grinned, slipping her sweater on over her head. It was new, a light grey one that Ludus bought for her just yesterday. He told her that it had nothing to do with Dunhill, but she wasn't sure she believed him. Either way, it still made her feel better. "I think I'm all set in here too. I have water bottles, soda, beer, and an unholy amount of wine. That should be enough, right?"

"How many people are coming?"

"Let's see," Maya hummed, counting on her fingers, "Wayne and Lisette for sure, the twins, Lotus… I invited Mithra but she just kind of sniffed at me. Hinata, Komari, Yuzuki, maybe Kasumi… Oh, Ford is going to drop by, and Brad and Carrie are coming for a bit, but I don't think Carrie will drink anything."

"Why not?" Ludus frowned. Carrie could keep up with the best of them when it came to a good party.

"I think they're trying for a baby," Maya shrugged, grabbing another couple of cans from the fridge. She or Ludus might have to run out to get more later. "She's been eating super healthy lately, and Brad has been pushing for her not to lift very much."

"From the sounds of it, she's already pregnant," Ludus laughed.

"Don't say that to her face!"

They chuckled, Ludus offering to take some of the drinks Maya was carrying. She teased him for a moment, pretending to struggle with the load and refusing his help, but she let him off the hook quickly.

"I've got most of the chairs set up," Ludus informed her as they made their way down the slope of her farmyard. Maya scurried along beside him, cradling a little less than half the cans she'd started with. Ludus hoisted the rest. "Wayne is bringing a few, and the twins always bring their own. Iluka has this thing about sitting on other peoples' outdoor furniture."

He rolled his eyes.

"I'll sit on the ground if I have to," Maya chirped, dropping the cans carefully into the bed of ice crowning over the edge of the cooler. "As long as everyone else has somewhere."

"You will not," Ludus grunted, taking the last can from her and plopping it into the ice. "_I _will sit on the ground if necessary. You're getting a chair."

Maya pouted at him, her attention darting to the wet grass beneath their feet. It had been a mostly dry fall, but lately the morning rain was adding chill to the air.

"You're more susceptible to cold than I am," Maya retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "If you sit on the ground, the damp will go right through you and you'll be shivering all night. I'll take the grass."

"This is not up for discussion," Ludus laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. "There is no way in hell I'm letting you sit in the dirt while I take a chair. It's not happening."

"But-"

"Nope."

"Ludus-"

"No."

"If you'd just-"

"My," Ludus cut her off, taking her firmly by the shoulders. "Knock it off. There isn't a single bone in my body that would _ever_ let you be uncomfortable if I can help it. You're not sitting on the ground. End of conversation."

The pout deepened. As cute as it was, Ludus recognized defiance when he saw it. He watched in vague amusement as Maya searched his face, scanning for some small crack in his resolve. She wouldn't find it, but he could have fun watching her try.

A breath of silence passed, and Maya's face shifted. She'd gotten an idea, and Ludus couldn't wait to hear it so he could immediately shut it down.

"You know," she began, blinking far too much to be considered innocent. Ludus smirked, not bothering to hide his confidence. "It would really be in your best interest to let me sit on the ground."

"Oh really," he drawled in amusement, "and I bet you're going to tell me why, right?"

"Of course," Maya shrugged, stepping further into the circle of his arms. Ludus let his hands slip from her shoulders to the small of her back, tugging her snugly against his torso. "If I sit on the ground, I'm going to get cold."

"And that's something I want because…?"

"If I'm cold," Maya continued, arching her back until her chest was pressed suggestively against him. Involuntarily, Ludus's gaze dropped. Just for a second. "Then, later, I'll need someone to warm me up. Maybe… when we're… alone…?"

She let her voice slip seamlessly into a whisper, dragging the tip of her index finger across the taut skin of Ludus's throat. She felt him swallow.

"That's true…" Ludus conceded, letting Maya guide his head downward, until their lips were hovering just a hairsbreadth from each other.

"I can think of some really fun ways we could do that," Maya murmured, her words dissolving into a slow, sensual kiss that somehow both satisfied and left him craving more. Her tongue traced gently over his lower lip, igniting a cascade of shivers down his back. Ludus bit off a quiet groan.

"Me too," he growled, pushing his hands under the hem of her sweater. Maya sucked in a sharp breath as his calloused palms glided over the sensitive skin of her spine, reminding her of how good his hands felt… elsewhere. "And do you want to know the best part?"

"Hmm?"

Ludus trailed kisses from her mouth to her ear, pausing to gingerly scrape his teeth over the lobe.

"Of all the things I have in mind…" Ludus let the words hang, squeezing Maya in his grasp, triggering her imagination. She shuddered. He grinned. "Not a single one of them requires you to sit on the damn ground first."

Immediately, Maya dropped her head back in annoyance. Ludus laughed, pulling away from her ear to place a playful kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Nice try," he winked.

"You're impossible," Maya grumbled, shoving him in the chest. Ludus just continued to laugh, releasing her to go throw another chunk of wood on the fire. He circled around back to her as he did, jostling her shoulder.

"Think of it this way," he joked, using the toe of his boot to shove the log into place. When Maya was distracted by the rejuvenated flames, Ludus returned his lips to her ear, speaking low in the back of his throat. "If it comes down to it, you can just sit in my lap."

She opened her mouth to scold him, if only to hide how flustered she suddenly was, but another voice beat her to it.

"Hey! Keep it in your pants, Handyman! There are respectable people present!"

"Where?" Ludus ducked just as Wayne launched his balled-up scarf at him, the projectile narrowly missing his cheek.

"We've been here no more than three seconds and you two are already bickering," Lisette sighed, failing to hide her fond smile. "At least we brought chairs."

"Hey guys," Maya waved, long past feeling embarrassed when she and Ludus were caught being affectionate with one another. It happened too often for her to care anymore. "Pull up a seat!"

After Lisette and Wayne, it wasn't long before everyone began filing in. The sun was low in the sky, almost completely dark, but Maya was still able to pick everybody out as they appeared at the end of her walkway.

The twins and Lotus arrived arm in arm with Yuzuki, all dressed far too warmly for the mild autumn chill. Maya understood why Yuzuki bundled up, but it was always funny to her when one of the Lulukoko crowd ventured across the bridge in any season other than summer.

Komari and Hinata were next, tailed closely by Kasumi. Their outfits were much more weather appropriate, though Hinata looked like he wanted to tear his sweater off as soon as possible. Ford, Brad, and Carrie brought up the rear of the crowd, arriving just as Wayne was pulling the last few gulps from his first beer.

If Maya thought things were going to be awkward at all- whether because of her recent attack or because this was one of the first times everyone would be hanging out together like this- she was quickly proven wrong. Almost immediately upon arrival, conversations sparked all around the campfire, trickling into one another as the night wore on.

Surrounded by everyone, listening to their happy voices… it was enough to make her well up.

"The farm looks great Maya, truly," Carrie told her, accepting the bowl of chips that Maya just finished filling. She blushed, thanking her sincerely.

"It's amazing what you've done in such a short amount of time," Kasumi agreed, sipping her tea. She wasn't drinking anything with alcohol- apparently, she had a rare weekend class the next day- but Maya didn't remember putting any tea out. She suspected Kasumi brought her own; it wouldn't be the strangest thing.

It _was_ strange to see everyone in warm clothes as opposed to their usual cultural attire though. Maya kept forgetting who was sitting where.

"Did you build the coop yourself?" Carrie gestured to the newly finished building, brushing chip crumbs from her shawl. Maya took a seat next to Ludus on the wooden bench they'd pulled from the barn, turning so that her knees bumped against his. As it turned out, they had more than enough chairs.

"With lots of help from Ludus," she smiled up at him, feeling her heart stutter as he returned her grin. They'd finished the chicken coop the morning of Dunhill's attack, but the news had gotten lost in the commotion. Thankfully, no one had mentioned the incident all evening.

"It's nice work," Brad cut in, laughing. "You'll be giving Ludus a run for his money soon enough. A little friendly competition never hurt anyone."

"Not a chance," Maya snorted, thinking of the numerous splinters she'd acquired during that particular build. She was pretty sure one was still lodged in her thumb. "I'll stick with farming, thanks."

"Did you hear Mithra is thinking about opening a shop?" Iluka piped up suddenly, surprising everyone. She'd been abnormally quiet as of late. Ever since she'd started hanging around Lotus, it seemed some of her energy had mellowed out- in a good way. "Lotus was telling me about it this morning."

"Really?" Komari's words were muffled around the marshmallow she was chewing on, but they could understand her well enough. "What kind of shop?"

"Nothing to do with chairs, I hope." Ludus groaned, making Maya giggle. "I don't think I could handle it."

"Do we want to know?" Wayne raised his eyebrow questioningly, looking to Lisette to see if it was something he should already know about.

"Trust me, no." Maya insisted. "Probably something to do with her research, right?"

"She hasn't said much to me about it," Lotus admitted quietly. Maya was glad that he'd managed to join them for the night- he wasn't usually sociable. Iluka seemed to be bringing that out in him. "She… she keeps her ideas to herself… most of the time."

The group muttered their agreement amongst themselves, a few stories about strange interactions with Mithra making their way through the crowd. There was a brief lull in conversation, during which everyone took a chance to top up their snacks and drinks.

"Any kind of new business in town will be nice," Maya sighed eventually, thinking about the tourists that could bring in. History buffs would love a museum of some kind, or maybe a research lab experience. "I can't wait to see what she does with it."

"Ra-man's is going to expand too, I think," Hinata yawned. "I heard the old guy talking about it the other day."

"He's been saying that for years," Komari dismissed. "I don't think it'll ever happen. Not in our lifetime anyway."

"I don't know," Hinata shrugged, "he's been really pushing it lately. Even looking at opening a new location in another town."

"Now that's new," Wayne leaned forward in his seat, attention fixed on Hinata. He made a point to know every relocation or expansion project in town, since it usually affected his routes. "Which town? Westown, I'm guessing. More land available."

"Yeah," Hinata nodded, excited that he had news worth of sharing, "he wants to tear down that old house on the hill there. The one no one lives in."

"You can't tear that down!" Lisette gasped, horror-stricken. "What about the curse?"

"Curse?" Maya repeated, sharing a look with Ludus. He was just as lost as she was. "I haven't heard of any curse?"

Maya wasn't sure exactly what she said, but suddenly the group exploded into a mixture of nervous and excited chatter. Maya's head swivelled between speakers, but she couldn't keep track of everything coming at her. She heard snippets, but nothing that came together in a cohesive sentence.

Eventually, a sharp whistle cut through the air.

"No way are we talking about curses tonight," Hinata shook his head, his mouth in a firm line. "Not when it's this close to witching hour."

Maya glanced at her phone- witching hour must be midnight. She hadn't realised how late it was getting.

"Why Hinata, I didn't know you were superstitious." Yuzuki chuckled, slipping his hands into his sleeves. It was a little chilly, but Maya was absorbing warmth from Ludus's arm around her.

"Don't try to pretend you're not," Hinata snapped back, his cheeks tinted pink. "I've seen you going around with a smudging stick on a full moon."

"Allergies," Yuzuki shrugged. Maya suspected he wasn't really trying to deny it, more that he wanted to get under Hinata's skin.

"Allergies my ass." Hinata muttered.

"I'm inclined to agree, though not quite so crassly." Ford interjected, speaking for the first time in ages. Ford showed up to a lot of social get-togethers, but Maya wasn't sure if he actually liked them or if he thought of them as an opportunity for observation. Maybe it was a bit of both. "Smoke would be more likely to agitate an allergy, not supress it."

"See? Professional opinion as back up." Hinata settled back in his chair, looking rather satisfied with himself.

"I quite like the idea of spirits," Siluka hummed, slipping her fingers discreetly into Yuzuki's sleeve to hold his hand. "It's mystical."

"It's creepy," Komari sniffed, shuddering. "And it's my cue to go home. I don't mess with that ghost mumbo jumbo."

"I'm with Komari," Hinata announced, standing up and offering her his hand. Maya started to interject, to say they could talk about something else, but Hinata gave her a reassuring smile. "We've gotta jet anyway. I promised the old man I'd help him with some rearranging tomorrow."

"We had a lot of fun!" Komari promised, stooping to give Maya a hug. "We'll need to do this again soon."

"I'll walk back with you," Kasumi smoothed her skirts over her legs, standing. "I've already been out longer than I intended. It was a pleasure, everyone. Komari is right, we must do this again."

"Thanks for coming," Ludus stood to shake everyone's hand, and to tend to the fire. "Be careful on your way out, yeah? Text one of us when you get home."

"You got it!" Hinata saluted, looping his arms through both Komari's and Kasumi's. "Night all!"

"Someone's always gotta bail early," Wayne teased when the trio were just out of earshot. "Imagine. Working on a weekend."

"It's almost like they have responsibilities," Lisette elbowed him good-naturedly. "Wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"Hey!" Wayne tried to act indignant, but he was laughing too much. "My job is harder than all of yours combined."

A cacophony of disagreement sounded off around the fire, each person fighting their own laughter while trying to argue for themselves. Eventually, the conversation died when Ford very drily mentioned an open-heart surgery that he was due to observe next month. No one could quite top that.

"Alright, alright," Wayne conceded, holding his hands aloft. "Maybe my job isn't as hard as ol' F150 over here, but at least I'm not scared off by a little curse."

"This again?" Brad rolled his eyes, sharing a secretive look with Carrie. "I thought we were over this topic."

"We barely touched it," Wayne chuckled, raising his eyebrow at Brad. "Don't tell me you're scared too?"

"Please," Brad scoffed, another look exchanged between him and Carrie. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't the one to tell it. You butcher every town legend."

"Think you can do better?"

"I know I can."

"Brad," Carrie cut in quickly, nodding almost imperceptibly towards the pathway. "Don't forget we have that appointment in the morning."

The tone of her voice wasn't unkind, but it made it abundantly clear that she wasn't about to wait around for Brad to tell a silly myth. Maya and Lisette glanced at each other, trying to hide their giggles.

"Right," Brad agreed, almost reluctantly. "Almost forgot. I guess we'd better take off too then."

"Boo," Wayne snickered, triggering a chorus of similar razzing from Ludus and Iluka.

"Thanks for having us all, Maya and Ludus," Carrie and Brad offered them hugs, Brad doing his best to ignore the way Wayne was chuckling at him. "We'll stay longer next time, I promise."

"Don't worry about it," Maya assured her, avoiding Lisette's gaze lest she start giggling again. "You guys take care of yourselves! Text us when you get home."

"You know they won't," Lisette laughed as soon as Brad and Carrie were at a safe distance. "They have more 'important' things to do."

"I can still say it," Maya grinned, shaking her head.

"Did I miss something?" Iluka frowned, staring after Carrie and Brad as if she could glean the answer from their retreating backs. "It feels like I missed something."

"Carrie told me today that they're trying for a baby," Lisette announced conspiratorially, dropping her voice. "And now she's keeping track of when she's ovulating."

"So?" Wayne cut in, looking utterly befuddled. "What does that have to do with anything? They have an appointment-"

Lisette stared at him meaningfully.

"They… don't have an appointment, do they?" Wayne sighed, realisation dawning on him. Ludus fell victim to a deep belly-laugh, nearly making Wayne blush. "Well. Go Brad, lucky bastard. Here I thought I scared him away with a ghost story."

"You're not that frightening, babe."

"Could've fooled me," Ludus grinned.

"What legend are we all talking about anyway?" Yuzuki asked, hands still tucked into his sleeves and intertwined with Siluka's. "I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with Westown folklore."

"It's really nothing," Wayne dismissed, waving off the question. "Just your standard haunted house on the hill. Death, betrayal, ghosts, all that."

"I believe you can find a copy of it in one of the town ledgers," Ford supplied, searching his brain. "I might even have a copy of it tucked away somewhere. Unfortunate that I didn't have the foresight to bring it."

Wayne rolled his eyes to the stars, and Maya could only imagine the quips he wanted to make about what possible circumstances would make Ford think to bring a ledger like that to a party.

"It's not a big deal anyway," Lisette placed her hand gently on Ford's arm. "Tonight is a crescent moon, so it's not like we're in any danger."

"A ghost story that takes place on a full moon?" Maya smirked. "How original."

"New moon, actually," Wayne corrected. "And it's not just a ghost, it's also a curse."

"Sounds terribly boring," Iluka rolled her eyes, words dripping with sarcasm. "Just a normal Tuesday at the Inn."

"I think Nana should host a ghost story night," Siluka mused, staring sleepily at the sky. "We could gather tales from all of the villagers, and she could tell them over a fire. It would be delightfully chilling."

"Pitch it to her," Lotus agreed, keeping a tight reign on his stammer. "I think it's a wonderful idea. Although I… I might not go. Scary stories aren't really something that I… well, that I usually…"

"You don't have to go," Iluka promised him, showing a rare smile. "Nana won't mind."

"I wasn't-" Lotus gulped, a light sheen of sweat glistening across his forehead. "I was more worried about- about what you would… about you."

Maya watched in fascination as Iluka's face went from understanding, to shock, to embarrassment all in the span of three seconds. Instantly she began to squirm in her seat, wringing her fingers in the skirt of her dress.

"Oh…" she trailed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Well that's- I mean- don't you dare worry about-"

"Goodness, is it already 2?" Siluka stood with a purpose, keeping Yuzuki's hand tightly in hers. "We should head home, shouldn't we? It's much later than I thought it was."

The last part she directed to her sister, offering a cover for her sudden flustered state. Iluka pouted, but accepted the excuse.

"I'll walk you home, Lotus," she muttered, her cheeks still deeply pink. "Mithra will probably have something for you to do in the morning."

"Oh- er, right." Lotus sprang to his feet just as quickly, holding out his hand to Iluka if she was so inclined to take it. To Maya's shock, she did. "Thank you very much for inviting us over, Maya, Ludus. I don't get to spend much time outside the lab these days."

"Anytime," Ludus shook Lotus's hand, as well as Yuzuki's. "Thank you for coming."

"I believe I'll follow them out," Ford jumped in, fixing his glasses with the practised movements of a long-formed habit. "I'm not accustomed to staying up so late."

Maya was honestly surprised that Ford stayed as long as he had. He was typically the first to retire, not among the last. She felt a strange sense of pride at that.

"It was a lovely evening," Siluka smiled, pulling Maya into a hug. Before she stepped away, she whispered, "Iluka isn't used to being a girlfriend yet. She still gets a bit frustrated when she doesn't know what to say. We'd stay longer, but I think she needs a break."

"Don't worry about it," Maya whispered back, squeezing her. "I'm glad you both came."

"We'll do this again soon," Siluka promised as Maya offered a hug to Iluka too. She accepted, but stiffly. Baby steps. "And we'll text when we get home."

Maya believed them, and as she waved the five of them off, she realised she believed something else too. It was easy to say: 'we'll do this again'. Expected, even. It's not usually a sincere sentiment, just a polite one.

Maya thought back to everyone who'd been there with them this evening, and their faces as they bid them goodbye. She truly believed that they meant every word when they told her they had fun, that they wanted to see her again. That was an even stranger feeling, but a welcome one.

"Well that was an unexpected conclusion," Ludus laughed, settling back in his seat and pulling Maya with him. "I didn't think we'd be talking about curses tonight and spooking everyone home."

"I can't believe you've never heard the story," Lisette shook her head. "It's infamous. No one ever goes to the house on the hill."

"Oh, I've been to that house," Wayne said absently, piecing together another smore. Lisette, Ludus, and Maya all stared at him, blinking in shock. "I had a delivery there. Just the one time."

"A delivery?" Maya repeated, eyebrows knitted. "I thought you said no one lived there?"

"I did."

"Did anything happen?" Lisette finally asked after a full minute had passed without Wayne offering further explanation. "Did you speak to anyone?"

"No one was home," Wayne shrugged, shoving the smore into his mouth in one whole bite. He tried to continue, but no one could understand him, so he forced it down first. "I left the parcel on the front porch and rang the doorbell. It was probably just some kids playing a prank. I still have a sneaking suspicion it was Brad."

"That's it?" Maya insisted, pouting. "Well that's no fun."

Wayne scratched his chin, thinking.

"Well, I guess the whole thing was a little odd…" he trailed, brows furrowed. "I said no one was home, but I was sure I saw someone in the window. They never came to the door though, so I just assumed I saw wrong."

"What did they look like?" Ludus prompted, adjusting his grip on Maya to tug her closer. She smiled, convinced he'd done it subconsciously.

"I couldn't see very well," Wayne admitted, "but it looked like maybe a woman? They were wearing white and it looked like a dress, but it could've been a robe."

Suddenly Lisette gasped, her hands clapping over her mouth in dramatic fashion.

"A woman in a white dress?" she repeated, her voice quivering. "That's just like the story! The one about the bride!"

"The Westown Wailer?" Wayne raised his eyebrow at her, giving his head a slight shake. "Now what does that have to do with the old Pinebrook house? That's just a silly town legend."

"The Westown Wailer _is _the Pinebrook house!" Lisette argued, "That's where she lived!"

"You're getting your legends mixed up, sweetheart." Wayne frowned. "The Wailer is the bride, the Pinebrook house was that woman that ate her own children."

"She _what_?" Maya gasped, but her shock went completely ignored as Lisette was already shaking her head.

"No, no," she insisted, "you're thinking of that story Frank told us from his trip into Mineral Town. The Wailer lived in the Pinebrook house. I'm positive."

"No, wait, you're right," Wayne snapped his fingers, conceding. "Sorry darlin'. _I_ was getting my legends mixed up."

"What legend?" Maya interrupted again, leaning forward in her seat. Her knees were shaking, but she couldn't tell if it was from excitement or the cold. "Who do I have to pay to hear this stupid thing? And we're circling back to that woman eating her kids."

"The old guard are the only ones who really remember it," Wayne supplied, fixing his hat as a gust of wind knocked it out of place. "It's been around for ages, but no one believes it anymore."

"I do," Lisette huffed, crossing her arms over her chest indignantly. "I've always believed it. That's why I never leave the house on a new moon."

"Alright, I think it's about time we heard this story," Ludus laughed. He'd never heard of the Westown Wailer either, and even he had to admit that his interest was piqued. Maya was practically bouncing in place. "Now that the mere mention of it has scared everyone else off our property."

"There's not much to tell," Wayne tilted his head, reaching for another marshmallow to toast. "Supposedly there was this woman that-"

"Wayne!" Lisette scolded, smacking him in the shoulder and making him drop the marshmallow. He scowled, but Lisette only rolled her eyes at him. "If you're going to tell it, you have to tell it right. Don't make me call Brad back here."

"Why don't you tell it?" he chuckled, "If you care that much."

"You tell it better than I do."

Wayne hesitated, but after an impressive puppy-dog pout from Lisette, he relented with a sigh.

"Okay, okay," he smirked, ruffling Lisette's hair affectionately. "I'll tell it right. Just stop looking at me like that when there's people around and I can't do anything about it."

The florist blushed, but she settled back into her chair having gotten the result she wanted. Wayne cleared his throat, putting his roasting stick down to allow for the appropriate theatrics required of such a tale.

"Westown was founded a hundred years ago," Wayne rumbled, injecting some gravitas into his normal speaking voice. Maya grinned excitedly, slipping her hand into Ludus's palm and squeezing. "Back then, there were only four families. Two of them were old blood, tracing back generations, but only just recently decided to uproot themselves and settle in what would eventually become Westown. The third family was a bit of a newcomer to the region. They came from overseas and settled with the others, bringing supplies and materials with them from their home country. The fourth family was- and is- a bit of a mystery.

"They kept to themselves mostly, but they were mighty generous. They funded most of the big projects in town, so everyone assumed they were like the old bloods- maybe even some kind of nobility- but no one knew for sure. They barely knew how many people lived on their property, but everyone agreed that there was a father, a mother, and a young woman at least.

"The young woman was seen the most. She'd wander around town, just kind of watching everyone. She didn't speak, outside of a polite 'hello' or a 'thank you', and the other townsfolk just accepted that the family was like that. She usually wore dresses, dark coloured ones, and she was always dressed to the nines. When the other families started talking about making matches amongst their children though, she was left entirely out of the equation. Her family hadn't expressed any interest in unions, so the rest of the town didn't bother.

"To everyone's shock, she was the first to announce her official engagement. The eldest son of the immigrant family had caught her eye, and her father offered him a handsome dowry. The man's family accepted the offer, and the two were betrothed.

"Now," Wayne took a breath, holding his hands out in preparation. "The story gets a little fuzzy here. Some versions say that the man and woman were very much in love, and they'd been meeting in secret for months. Other versions say that the man hated the woman and was forced to accept the proposal by his family. Either way you spin it doesn't really matter because the outcome is the same, but there's some debate as to what actually happened.

"The day of the wedding comes along. Westown was still just a baby, so they didn't have any established traditions. The two families decided on a mixture of traditions from each of their backgrounds, and that turned into the customs that we use for Westown weddings today. Anyway, the woman shows up to the ceremony, wearing an extravagant white dress, with her entire family in tow. It was the first time some of the townsfolk had ever seen the full family, so just about everyone turned up for this wedding.

"Except the groom."

Maya gave a little gasp, her free hand going to her chest. Lisette was shivering uncomfortably, chewing on her bottom lip. Ludus was listening intently, a serious expression on his face.

"They waited for an hour, but he didn't show up. Eventually someone noticed that his brother was missing too, and they all worked together to form a search party. They scoured the land, as far as they could reach, determined to figure out what happened. It was nightfall before they got their answer.

"Near the entrance to the town, they'd built a bridge. There used to be a pretty treacherous canyon on the north side of Westown, and the bridge crossed it. The night before the wedding, the groom and his brother went out for a wagon ride. Some people thought they'd gone hunting, some thought he was running away. Whatever his reasons for being on the road that night, they weren't good enough.

"It was a new moon, so they were using lanterns to guide their way. The townspeople could only guess at what exactly happened, but somehow, while they were crossing the bridge, they lost control of their wagon. A lot of them think a breeze blew the lantern out and they were driving blind- heading straight over the edge. The whole thing, horse, wagon, and the two men, plummeted off the bridge. Their bodies were too mangled to bring home, so the townsfolk had to leave them there.

"The woman went into mourning for an entire month. She wasn't seen around town anymore, her father began to make more trips to the travelling merchants and the settlers, as everyone tried to learn how to get on with their lives after such an accident. After a month had passed, it seemed like things were getting back to normal, until the night of the anniversary.

"It was another new moon. Around midnight, the townsfolk began to hear this wretched, heartbreaking wail coming from somewhere in the night. It echoed all over town, getting louder and louder as the night wore on. Some people thought it was the wind. Others thought it was an animal. Most ignored it, choosing instead to get some much-needed shut eye for the workday ahead. By the time morning broke, the wailing had stopped.

"It was one of the old bloods that found her," Wayne got quiet, his voice falling to barely above a whisper. "Out on the bridge. It was just breaking day when he was making his way into the woods for a hunt, but something was blocking his path.

"The young woman lay dead on the bridge. She was wearing her wedding dress, the fabric and the ground around her soaked in bright, red blood. Her eyes were wide open and bloodshot, as if she'd been crying. Her throat was swollen and tight, like she'd been screaming. In her hand, was a shard of glass. A broken pane from a gas lantern.

"As the legend goes, every new moon around midnight in Westown, you can hear the woman's wails creeping through the darkness. If they're quiet, then you're safe. If they're loud, it means you or your loved one is going to have a serious accident. If you actually _see _her… well, you'd better start writing up your will."

There was a beat of silence, then-

"_AHHHHHHH!_"

Wayne's shriek echoed loudly through the silent field, punctuated by a startling, theatrical clap.

"Goddess!" Lisette screamed, whacking Wayne in the arm repeatedly. He was doubled over in laughter, clutching his stomach as everyone struggled to put their hearts back in their chests. "You frightened the life out of me!"

"Sorry darlin'," Wayne guffawed, not sounding particularly regretful. "But you wanted me to tell it right. I had to throw in a little scare at the end."

"I can't believe I've never heard that before," Maya breathed, trying to smooth the goosebumps on her arms. "Uncle Frank loves telling me spooky stories. I figure he would've jumped at the chance to pass that one along."

"Like I said," Wayne shrugged, pulling Lisette into an unwilling embrace. "Not many people know it anymore. I heard it from Brad's father one night over poker."

"You're quite the storyteller," Ludus complimented, his own heart racing. "I'll have to get you over to one of our bonfires in Lulukoko. The kids would love to hear all about the Westown Wailer."

"I take no responsibility for any nightmares induced by my superior ghost stories," Wayne insisted, pulling Lisette to her feet. "I'll take you up on that. For now, we better hit the road. This little thing already won't be sleeping for a few hours."

"And whose fault is that?" Lisette stuck her tongue out at Wayne, who threatened to bite it off. Lisette's cheeks flushed, but she retracted her tongue anyway.

"Yours, if memory serves," Wayne teased, "I didn't even want to tell the damn thing."

"Thanks for coming you guys," Maya smiled, standing as well. The fire was down to embers now anyway- she and Ludus would be heading in too. "It means a lot."

"We wouldn't miss it," Lisette grinned, giving a slight wave. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing," Maya promised, returning her wave. "Be careful on your way home!"

"We'll let you know if we hear any wailing," Wayne snickered, raising his arm in farewell. "Night y'all!"

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	41. Through the Grape Vine

**Hey everyone, welcome back! Just a cute little friendship chapter this week, nothing fancy. I wanted to spend some time with Maya and Lisette, since I feel like it's been a while since they've had some good bonding time together. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Forty-One: Through the Grape Vine

"It's been way too long since we've done anything just the two of us," Lisette grinned, adding a drop of milk to her tea. "Feels like a decade at least."

Maya stirred her own tea, nodding her agreement. They were seated at a table at the Grill, one near the window so as not to disturb the other patrons with their conversation. It was a rare quiet day for each of them- Ludus got pulled away on a big project and would be gone until after supper, and Wayne's route was taking him along the outskirts of town. Lisette and Maya were free to spend the afternoon together, for once, and they were ecstatic about it.

"I feel like I have so much to catch you up on," Maya bounced in her chair, sorting through all of her thoughts. There was a slew of things she wanted to say, but she had to start with the obvious from the night before. "Can you believe Iluka and Lotus are still dating?"

She appeared to have struck a chord in Lisette, because she nearly slammed her teacup down on the table.

"I know!" she exclaimed, immediately covering her mouth to quiet herself. "I mean, it was weird enough when they first got together, but I had no idea it would _last_!"

"And they seem really happy, which is the strangest part," Maya shook her head, trying not to giggle. "Talk about an unlikely couple. Don't get me wrong, I'm so unbelievably happy for them, it's just… unexpected."

"Opposites attract, I guess?" Lisette pursed her lips, thinking. "I never would've predicted it, but seeing them together makes sense in an odd sort of way. Siluka and Yuzuki though? Now that was a match made in heaven."

"Mhm," Maya nodded sagely. The longer they talked, the more she was reminded of just how long it had been and how much had happened since she and Lisette really got a chance to talk. All of these things happened months ago, but they were only just getting an opportunity to gossip about them. It was a bit jarring. "Looking back, I'm kind of surprised we didn't pick up on it sooner."

"I was too distracted by Hinata and Komari," Lisette took a sip of her tea, picking at the cheesecake in front of her. Neither of them had ordered a meal, but they wanted something to snack on while they talked, so they'd each gotten dessert. Maya was chewing her way through a brownie. "I'm surprised they're making it work."

"You are?"

"Only because I think they'd butt heads a lot," Lisette explained, picking up on Maya's dubious expression. "They're both quite stubborn."

"Fair point," Maya conceded. She wracked her brain for a second, trying to make sure they hadn't forgotten anyone. While Maya and Ludus's romance had taken up a sizeable chunk of the town's attention for a very long time, now that they were together and happy, other relationships were sneaking into the spotlight. It was about time, in Maya's opinion. "Frank and Miranda are still going strong, but I don't think they've told Noelle yet."

"They haven't?" Lisette gasped, putting her fork down. "I'm shocked no one has mentioned it to her by accident. The whole town knows, and Westown isn't exactly known for its subtlety."

"Oh, I'm sure she knows already," Maya laughed, thinking of Noelle's sharp tongue and quick wit. "She's a smart kid. And Frank and Miranda aren't the best liars around. If she hasn't figured it out yet, I don't think it will take much longer."

"Won't they be surprised when they try to bring it up," Lisette giggled. "Goodness, it's like the whole town took a giant step forward in life. Has everything always happened so quickly?"

"It doesn't feel like it's been very long, does it?" Maya sighed, slumping a little in her chair. It hadn't even been a full year since she moved to the farm, and the thought was nearly impossible to accept. She'd grown so close to everyone in such a short amount of time, it was as if they'd been in her life forever.

"It's amazing how far we've all come," Lisette nodded, smiling fondly.

If someone had told Maya what would happen to her once she left the city, she'd have called them crazy. Her life went from a dark, suctioning pit of troubles that she never thought she'd escape, to a fairy tale ending in three seasons.

Well, as long as she didn't think too hard about the trial.

The restaurant was preparing for their supper rush. Carrie bustled around the dining room, moving chairs and fixing the centrepieces at vacant tables, while Brad busied himself in the kitchen. It was a noisy affair, but Maya didn't mind. She loved the sounds of life in the background, carrying on no matter what anyone else was dealing with at the time. It was a comforting constant.

Maya and Lisette both watched Carrie for a time, humming to herself and oblivious to the rest of the world. She and Ludus had been joking around the night before, but Maya couldn't help but notice the delicate way she carried herself now. It definitely seemed like she might already be pregnant- her skin was glowing, her hair was thicker than usual, and she boasted an air of happiness that felt almost secretive.

Lisette was thinking the same, but neither she nor Maya said anything in case they were overheard. They shared a look, and that was enough.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Lisette said suddenly, spinning her teacup. "How have you been? I mean actually, after everything that happened?"

Maya shrugged, giving her a half smile. This question didn't bother her anymore, not like it used to, and that made her incredibly happy.

"I'm getting by," she admitted, chewing her lip. Her nightmares had resurfaced again, but they were less paralysing than before. To be honest, she couldn't recall when they'd subsided after the first attack, but she'd been sleeping peacefully for a while before Dunhill got himself out on bail. Now she was painfully reminded of how nice a good night's sleep could be. "It's easier this time."

"I can't even imagine," Lisette frowned, drawing circles on the table with her fingertips. "To go through what you have, multiple times. It's… I don't know if I'd be able to handle it."

"You'd surprise yourself," Maya answered honestly. "I didn't think I could handle it either, but I'm still here. Everyone has been such a great help to me, too. You and Wayne, Uncle Frank, Ludus… you're all the reason I didn't give up in the first place."

"How's Ludus dealing with it?" Lisette prompted. She'd known Ludus for years, and he was always a protector. To have someone he cared so much about attacked right under his nose… well, Lisette suspected he wasn't taking it well. "Has he let you out of his sight?"

"Barely," Maya laughed. "He's doing better than expected. I think the first time was harder on him, because he wasn't there at all. This time he actually got his hands on Dunhill."

"I'm shocked Dunhill is still alive after that," Lisette cleared her throat, her expression darkening. "I know at least a few of us would've seen him walking away with some broken limbs, at minimum."

"Oh, he got his anger out, no worries there…" Maya trailed, thinking of the intense fight between Dunhill and Ludus. Lisette didn't realise how on the nose her statement was; Ludus _had _almost killed Dunhill, but Maya didn't blame him for that. She'd nearly done the job herself, after all. She shook away the memories, hating to think that Ludus might've gotten himself hurt over her. "But I think he knew I needed him more than he needed to get his ass thrown in jail."

They laughed, knowing perfectly well how true that was.

"Have you heard anything on the trial?" Lisette pressed, feeling comfortable enough to broach the topic. Maya was healing, and she no longer reacted like a wounded dog when talking about her past. It was a beautiful thing to see. "That officer said it might take a while, right? That Crawford guy?"

"Alyn," Maya nodded, instinctively checking her phone at the mention of his name. He'd gotten her number at their meeting and promised to update her on whatever he could. So far, she hadn't heard anything. "These things can take months to sort out, even longer before they actually sit in front of a judge. I don't expect to hear anything anytime soon."

"I hope you won't have to take the stand," Lisette lamented, a frown marring her face. "Isn't it enough that you went through all this in the first place?"

"Alyn thinks there's a pretty good chance that I won't need to," Maya reassured her, trying to recall exactly what had been said. "If anything, I should be able to submit a written statement detailing what happened, and that can be read in court by one of the lawyers. I wouldn't ever have to set foot in the building."

"I hope so," Lisette relaxed a little, trying for a small smile. "I want you to be done with that man."

"Ludus too," Maya shook her head in fond exasperation. "He'd sooner lock me in a closet than let me anywhere near that trial."

"I'm so happy you two finally found each other," Lisette sighed, abruptly redirecting the topic. She knew that Maya was feeling better, and that's what mattered for now. No need to continue souring the mood. "Although it took you long enough."

"Are you ever going to let that go?" Maya huffed, accepting the redirect gracefully. "I'm perfectly aware that we were incredibly stupid."

"As long as you're not trying to deny it," Lisette teased, tucking her curls behind her ears. Maya shook her head, deciding not to point out for the hundredth time that she and Wayne had been just as stupid and stubborn as they were. "Things are going well, though? Living together and everything?"

"You know, I thought it might be a little weird," Maya admitted, blushing. "I mean… we hadn't been dating long at all. But it just felt right, you know? I can't really explain it. When he brought it up, I kind of had to remind myself that we weren't _already _living together."

"Sometimes when you know, you know." Lisette agreed. She finished her dessert with a miniscule bite, scraping the leftover smears of whipped cream off the plate. "Wayne and I have been talking about it too. We spend so much time together, seems like a waste to be dividing it between two houses. But I'm not sure he's ready yet."

"Wayne's been on his own for a long time," Maya pointed out, sitting up straight again. "He's probably not used to having someone in his life like this. He might just need a bit more time to get used to the idea. I wouldn't worry about it."

"Oh, I'm not," Lisette insisted, but Maya detected a hint of a tremor in her words. "As much as I can force myself not to, that is. I know it's silly, but I get nervous sometimes."

"Wayne is totally head over heels for you," Maya assured her, reaching across the table to take her hand. "He just wants to take things a little slower, that's all. There's nothing wrong with that."

"No, of course not," Lisette lifted her head, plastering a smile to her face. "The last thing I want to do is rush him. I just worry. I've never been in a relationship this long before, I don't want to mess it up."

"You won't," Maya comforted her as best she could. "You and Wayne care about each other. As long as you're both honest with your thoughts and feelings, you'll work it out. If Ludus and I can do it, you two certainly can."

"I know you're right," Lisette exhaled in a whoosh, her shoulders dropping. "I don't know why I'm so worked up about it lately. It's not like anything's changed."

Maya shrugged, leaning back into her seat again.

"You can't help the things that worry you," she mused, thinking of the many insecurities she still had about her own relationship, things that bore no weight and had surfaced out of nowhere. Sometimes, there was nothing you could do about those things.

"I suppose you're right," Lisette pushed her cup away, wiping the table free of crumbs with her napkin. She pulled her phone from her purse, checking the time and pursing her lips. "I still have a couple of hours before I have to meet Wayne for supper. Did you want to go to the marketplace and get some Christmas shopping done?"

"It's October!" Maya laughed, accepting the napkin from Lisette to wipe down her own side of the table. "A bit early to start shopping, isn't it?"

"We can pick up some Halloween candy too, make it a dual trip. Besides, the earlier we get it done, the less we have to do later." Lisette insisted, gathering her things. "I want to get a new hat for Wayne. His is starting to fray around the edges."

Maya shook her head, but stood to follow her. They left their payment on the table, along with a generous tip. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Ludus was complaining about his drill set yesterday, but I know he won't get himself a new one unless it breaks beyond repair."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Lisette rolled her eyes. "That man takes care of everyone other than himself."

"It's a nasty habit of his," Maya agreed. "For some reason, his own wellbeing takes a back burner. Actually, it's not usually even on the stove."

Lisette chuckled, holding the door for Maya as they stepped out into the late afternoon sun. Westown was still buzzing with activity, so the marketplace would be full of patrons. Even if someone saw them shopping, it wasn't likely that word of their purchases would get back to Wayne or Ludus. As much as Westown liked to gossip, during business hours it was much more important to focus on yourself.

"Luckily, he has you to watch out for him," Lisette bumped her hip against Maya's, knocking her slightly off balance. Maya pouted, bumping her right back.

The conversation turned to what kind of hat Lisette should buy for Wayne, and soon the girls were completely lost in the logistics of picking an item of clothing that neither of them would ever actually wear. It was much more difficult than they'd anticipated, and the rest of their day slipped away almost without them realising.

Maya didn't mind, though. She treasured any time spent with people she cared about, and in many ways, she owed a lot to Lisette. She was her closest friend, and Maya never wanted Lisette to forget that.

As far as Maya had come, she would never have been able to do it alone.

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	42. Ring Toss

Chapter Forty-Two: Ring Toss

"I didn't know you were afraid of heights," Maya giggled, trying her best to hide her amusement for Ludus's sake. He was paler than she'd ever seen him, his skin the colour of a weak cappuccino. His knuckles were nearly white, locked on the safety bar in a powerful vice grip.

It was approaching Halloween in the Trio, and the three towns banded together to host a Fall Carnival in the crossroads just outside Maya's farm. It was a first for this year, but the increased volume of tourists was already making it a complete and utter success.

The villagers all contributed something or other, forming an impressive compilation of things to do, snack on, and play. It was a little simple compared to some of the larger fairs Maya had seen in the city, but it was charming and rustic, and filled to the brim with love. They'd been busy for the first two days of festivities, so when Maya and Ludus woke up that morning, they didn't hesitate to head straight for the crossroads.

As limited as the space was, the town mayors had managed to rustle up one larger ride that was serving as the main attraction for the weekend. The ride, it just so happened, that Maya and Ludus were currently perched at the top of.

"We didn't have to ride the Ferris wheel you know," Maya told him, gently placing her hand on his knee. He was wearing dark jeans today to combat the chill in the air, but she could still feel how cold his skin was. "You could've just told me you were scared."

"You were excited," Ludus shrugged, fighting the morbid curiosity encouraging him to look down. His eyes were already almost shut, his heart slamming in his chest. "I didn't want to make you miss out on anything."

"You're ridiculous," Maya sighed, pressing a soft kiss against his cheek. "You build houses for a living. How exactly do you manage that with a crippling fear of heights?"

"Generally speaking, the house isn't moving while I'm on top of it."

Maya started to laugh but was abruptly cut off as the ride jolted. Ludus cursed, only mildly relieved that they were slowly making their way to the ground.

Today was the last day of the carnival, and already the crowds were thinning. Ludus didn't embarrass easily, but she suspected today would've been an exception if there were many more people around. Maya bit her lip, struggling to contain her grin, as she snuggled comfortably into Ludus's side. Slowly she felt him relax against her, but she wasn't sure if that was a result of her attempts at comforting him or because their ride was almost over.

Maya, unlike Ludus, loved being high off the ground. It made her feel like she was above everything- all the stress and problems that used to drag her down. The fresh air made her forget her issues, lifting the weight of Dunhill's trial off of her shoulders. Sitting in that Ferris wheel, Maya was reminded of how she felt when she rode the air balloon with Wayne- free and alive.

"Wanna go again?" Maya teased, slipping her hand into Ludus's as the ride came to a screeching halt. He eyed her in exasperation, jumping out of his seat as quickly as if he'd stepped in a fire ants' nest.

"Only if you have something to knock me out for a while," he shook his head, helping her down off of the platform. Maya pretended to think about it, before conceding the joke and skipping ahead of him.

"Why don't we check out some of the booths?" she suggested, pointing. Towards Westown, where the road was a little narrower, many of the local merchants had set up stalls. None of them were selling their usual wares though. There were popcorn stalls, candy apple stations, and a hot chocolate fountain. Brad and Carrie were serving French fries with various wild toppings, and while everyone was a little skeptical at first, it was turning out to be a huge hit. It seemed like Carrie finally found her culinary calling.

The rest of the stalls were different kinds of games. There were darts, water guns, bobbing for apples, fishing, plinko, and ring toss. Each booth had their own prizes, and Maya's attention was drawn to a large stuffed cow that looked scarily like Josie- it was almost an exact replica of the smaller plush cow Ludus bought for her so many months ago.

"Do you think she can see it from the petting zoo?" Maya leaned back, eying Josie through the crowd. She'd leant her to Frank for the weekend, who was hosting a miniature petting zoo for the children. Josie looked like she was having the time of her life.

"I think she'd be a lot grumpier if she could," Ludus chuckled, some of the colour returning to his face. Josie was nothing if not an attention hog. "Do you want to try to win it?"

"Oh, not a chance," Maya shook her head, her cheeks pinking. "I'm terrible at ring toss. My hand-eye coordination is like… non-existent."

Ludus quirked his eyebrow at her but didn't argue. He'd seen her try to throw clothes into the laundry hamper after getting dressed in the morning.

"How about I win it for you," he grinned, ruffling her hair. "I think I'll have a better chance."

"You don't have to do that," she rebutted, but Ludus could see the sudden excitement in her eyes. He laughed, pulling some coins out of his pocket.

"I don't," he admitted, placing the coin down on the counter, "but I'm going to."

Maya didn't push further, proving to him just how much she wanted the stuffed cow. He winked at her, accepting the weighted rings from Komari.

"You get four tries," she told him, sharing a secretive glance with Maya. "Five if you're really close and I'm feeling nice."

"I'll only need three," Ludus boasted, feeling perhaps a bit too confident. He was always good at games of any kind, so he tended to get a bit overzealous when faced with a challenge. Komari and Maya shared another look as he threw his first ring. It landed with an echo around the neck of the bottle to the right.

"1 point!" Komari announced, reaching over to adjust the bottles back into place. She left the ring around the neck, to help them keep track. In order to win the cow, Ludus would have to get one ring around the neck of each of the three bottles.

"Go Ludus!" Maya cheered, clasping her hands in front of her. She wanted the cow, sure, but she was more excited to see Ludus win. It wasn't often that they got the opportunity to just let loose and have fun, so Maya didn't want to miss a second of it. He tossed the second ring, landing it squarely on the bottle to the left.

"2 points!" Komari clapped, adjusting the bottles again. "1 more point and you get any prize on the bottom rack. Get a ring on the middle bottle, and you get one of the top ones."

Ludus nodded his understanding and took a bit more time to line up his next throw. He promised he'd do it in three, and he planned to.

"Let's go, Handyman!"

A male voice joined Maya's cheering, and Ludus saw Wayne and Lisette approach out of the corner of his eye. He chuckled, shrugging off Wayne's too-enthusiastic encouragement.

"You can do it Ludus!" Lisette's soft cheer joined the others, just as Ludus tossed the third ring.

It slipped over the top of the third bottle, clattering around the neck.

"Congratulations!" Komari beamed, collecting the rings from the display. She'd been listening to their conversation earlier, so she knew exactly which stuffed animal to grab from the top shelf. She plucked the cow from its perch, handing it over the counter to Ludus. "Our first clean sweep of the day."

"Thanks," Ludus accepted the cow, surprised at how soft it was. He was expecting typical carnival quality. "I'm sure I won't be the last."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Komari laughed, glancing at her phone for the time. "Not open too much longer. You might hold the record until next year."

Ludus almost blushed, tucking the cow under his arm and moving quickly to rejoin Maya and the others.

"Way to go," Wayne whooped as he approached, slinging his free arm around Maya and bringing her into his embrace with Lisette. "You got some guy over there, darlin'."

"Sorry," Lisette sighed to Maya as Wayne jostled them together, squishing each of them against his sides, "he had a couple of the hard ciders at Caolila's booth. It hit him worse than he thought."

"It's okay," Maya laughed, remembering her own experiences with the Lulukoko native's home brew. "Caolila's drinks are dangerous. I don't blame him one bit."

"Exactly!" Wayne bellowed, squeezing them. "This is fun, right? Hanging out with my two favourite girls, and my best friend!"

Lisette rolled her eyes, ducking out from under Wayne's arm. He stumbled, releasing Maya as well.

"Did you have another when I wasn't looking?" she scolded, crossing her arms over her chest. "You weren't this bad when we left."

"I may have taken one from Ford."

"Of course you did," Lisette sighed. She turned to Maya and Ludus, smiling apologetically. "He has the day off tomorrow. I should've expected this, huh?"

"Definitely," Maya laughed, shaking her head at Wayne. "Especially given how much of a lightweight he is."

Wayne reeled back like she'd insulted his ancestors, wobbling unsteadily on his feet.

"Lightweight?" He repeated in drunken outrage, dropping his messenger bag on the ground. "I'll show you a lightweight!"

With surprising dexterity for someone so intoxicated, Wayne gathered both Maya and Lisette up in his arms again, hoisting them in the air. They shrieked in surprise, Lisette batting him uselessly on the shoulder.

"Wayne!" She complained, kicking at the air. "Put us down! You're going to hurt yourself!"

"The only lightweights around here are you guys," Wayne laughed, trying for a spin and then thinking better of it. He bounced the two girls around for another second, and then unceremoniously dropped them. "See? You're falling all over yourselves."

Maya tried and failed to stifle a laugh, while Lisette glared murderously at him.

"I miss drunk Wayne," Maya folded her arms over her chest, still giggling. "He's almost as fun as drunk Yuzuki."

"I better take him home," Lisette pinched the bridge of her nose, exasperated. "If we stay much longer, he'll be throwing his guts up in the nearest trash can."

Sure enough, even as Lisette was talking, Wayne began to look a little green around the gills. Maya took an involuntary step backwards.

"I think things are cluing up now anyway," she added helpfully, pointing to the thinning crowds. "I don't think you'll miss much."

People were slowly starting to disperse around them, which meant that vendors were closing up shop. The games and rides would stay open for another hour or so, but Ludus and Maya had been there since noon. It was time they began to turn in too.

"We'll catch up with you later," Maya assured her, looping her arm through Ludus's. He accepted it a bit too quickly, and it occurred to Maya then just how quiet he'd been. She furrowed her brows, trying to catch his eye. "Want to head out?"

She directed the question at Ludus, who nodded with a stiff smile on his face. Maya frowned at him, just slightly, and just enough for him to notice. She wasn't about to ask him what was wrong in front of everyone, but there _was _something wrong, that much she was sure of. The question now was what.

They said their goodbyes to Wayne and Lisette, pretending not to see the way he stumbled down the path, and made their way home.

"Is everything okay?" Maya asked as soon as they were out of earshot of anyone that she could see. Ludus nodded, still staring straight ahead. He had the cow held under one arm, the other tightly around Maya's waist. "It doesn't seem like it."

"I'm fine," Ludus insisted, trying for a more genuine smile. His muscles were taut, and Maya narrowed her eyes at him in disbelief.

"Something is bothering you," she insisted, pouting. "Why won't you tell me?"

"It's nothing," Ludus assured her and then, seeing the look in her eyes, amended, "it's nothing important. I promise. I'm just being stupid."

"You're not stupid," Maya told him, but she didn't press. Ludus was many things, but secretive wasn't one of them. He was never very good at hiding things; usually all Maya had to do to figure him out was pay attention. All the pieces were there in front of her, she just had to put them together.

She hadn't thanked him for winning the cow yet, but he should know that she would. Besides, that wouldn't bother Ludus anyway. He didn't do things for the recognition.

They were almost at the house now, having walked in near silence. Whatever it was happened just after Lisette and Wayne showed up. Had Wayne said something? He was always a bit boisterous when drunk, but so was Ludus. That couldn't be it. Had she said something? Lisette? Maya sifted through the entire conversation, coming up empty. Had they _done _something?

She started over, retracing everything from the time Ludus walked over to them and Wayne pulled her into a hug-

It hit Maya like a lighting bolt, splitting her face with a wide, knowing smirk. With difficulty, she bit back a surprised laugh.

Ludus was jealous.

Maya always knew Ludus had a jealous streak, not that he showed it much. He was always worried that it would bother her, so he did his best to keep it hidden. On the contrary though, Maya found it absolutely endearing. Ludus was so perfect, no matter how much he tried to deny it, that it struck her as funny whenever he got jealous.

And this was _Wayne_.

Ludus hinted to her about his irrational jealousy over her friendship with Wayne before they got together. Maya found that funny too, given how utterly impossible that scenario was. He knew that, of course, but even still, he couldn't stop the tension in his shoulders and the sudden need to hold Maya just that little bit closer whenever she was getting attention from another man.

Not that she minded; it was extremely hot.

They reached the house, still in silence, and Ludus unlocked the door. Maya had taken to letting him do it- both locking the door when they leave and unlocking it when they return- after Dunhill's second attack. It was a simple thing, but it seemed to make him feel better.

Still trying to pretend that he wasn't bothered by anything, Ludus swept brusquely into the house and almost immediately set to work on his newest quilting project. He'd been working on it the evening before, and now he was more focussed than ever. Maya meandered over to the couch, sinking delicately into the cushion.

"It's funny to see Wayne like that," she said suddenly, watching him from the corner of her eye. He winced, barely, but it confirmed that she was right on the nose with her theory. "He's usually much more composed when he drinks."

"Caolila makes strong cider," Ludus's lips quirked, remembering more than a few seasoned drinkers who'd fallen victim to her recipe. It didn't surprise him that Wayne felt it harder than normal.

"Wayne's strong too though," Maya observed, injecting just a hint of a playful lilt to her words. "He has to be, to lift all those packages all the time."

"I suppose," Ludus agreed, his jaw twitching.

"But he's so sweet," Maya continued, being a bit more obvious with the tone of her voice. Ludus didn't seem to notice, sitting cross-legged on the floor and working away at his quilting square. "He might be the nicest man I've ever met."

She punctuated her words with a dreamy breath, making Ludus turn to glare at her. He'd caught on to her game, and he was only mildly amused.

"And to top it all off," she announced, throwing her hands in the air. "He treats Lisette like a princess. He's a real-life knight in shining armor."

"Sounds like Lisette is really lucky."

Ludus accidentally jabbed his thumb with the needle, cursing under his breath. Even if he knew Maya was only teasing, he couldn't deny that a small part of him was legitimately jealous. As much as she teased, everything she was saying about Wayne was true. Seeing Wayne, drunk or otherwise, being so familiar with Maya irritated the deep recesses of his mind, the part of him that was irrational and protective.

Maya watched with an amused smile. She was starting to feel a little guilty, so she picked herself up on the couch and made her way to where Ludus was pointedly staring at his quilting square.

"Yeah, she is," Maya sighed dramatically, her palms appearing at Ludus's shoulders. She tugged until he was sitting up straight, his attention still fully on his work. "Not as lucky as me, though."

"And why's that?" Ludus mumbled distractedly. Maya chewed her lip, slowly stepping around Ludus until she was directly in front of him. Gingerly, being careful not to ruin his work or stab herself with the sewing needle, she seated herself in his lap.

Finally, Ludus pulled his attention away from his sewing as she straddled him, securing her thighs snugly around his hips and running her fingers over his shoulders.

"Because I have you."

Ludus couldn't stop his smile- just like that, his foul mood was gone. The quilting square fell from his hands, his arms winding around Maya's waist. She hummed happily, tracing sensual patterns over his exposed skin.

"Really?" Ludus prodded, unable to resist the temptation of taunting her. "But I thought Wayne was so strong?"

"Not as strong as you," Maya promised, pressing her lips delicately to the sensitive skin beneath his ear. Ludus inhaled sharply, his eyes fluttering closed as Maya kissed him.

"And I thought Wayne was so sweet?" Ludus insisted, his hands gripping Maya's hips. She made a low sound in the back of her throat, her tongue darting out to leave a hot, wet trail from his ear to his jaw.

"Not as sweet as you," she uttered, her voice low and gentle. Her teeth grazed Ludus's skin, leaving little marks. Ludus's pulse pounded in his ears, almost drowning out her words. "In more ways than one."

"You said Wayne treats Lisette like a princess," Ludus argued, barely noticing that Maya was pushing him backwards. They slipped lazily to the floor, Maya's mouth moving slowly down his neck to his chest.

"And you treat me like a queen."

Ludus's hands had made their way to Maya's thighs, holding her against him. His hips began to grind involuntarily, sending soft waves of pleasure through his body.

"You spend so much time with Wayne," he tried again, one last effort to win this battle. Maya had beaten him from the very beginning, he soon realised, as she left angry red marks across his pecs.

"I'd rather be with you." Maya's hands found his chest, dragging her nails tenderly over his golden skin. Ludus gasped, his head falling back against the floor.

"Why is that?" he ground out, struggling to keep himself under control. Maya giggled seductively, lifting herself until she was nose to nose with him, her lips absently brushing his as she spoke.

"You're the only one who makes me feel like this."

She kissed him then, passionate and hard. Ludus's grip tightened on her thighs, revelling in the taste of her as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. He groaned, hungrily swallowing every sound that left Maya's lips. She squirmed above him, arching her back and pressing her breasts against his chest.

"I'm the only one?" Ludus repeated back to her when they broke apart, struggling to catch their breath. Maya nodded, her eyes half-lidded and hazy with lust. Ludus secured her legs around his hips and rolled them, trapping Maya's small body beneath his.

"I'm the only one who can see you like this?" he pressed, pushing her shirt up her stomach to expose her milky skin. Maya nodded again, his rough hands sending shivers down her spine.

"I'm the only one who can touch you like this," Ludus continued, no longer asking, his palm cupping Maya's breast. She mewled, her fingers digging painfully into his shoulders as his thumb pushed against her nipple, sending shivers cascading over her.

"I'm the only one who can hear you like this." Ludus dipped his head to her chest, sucking the tip of her breast into his mouth. Maya moaned, undulating her hips to feel some frictions between them. Ludus's tongue lapped at her chest, making her see stars.

Maya worked her fingers into his hair, pulling it loose from the string he'd used to tie it back that morning. His locks fell around his face as she tugged at the strands, clinging to him.

Ludus pulled away from her breasts, but kept his fingers there. He continued to rub his thumb over her nipple, relishing in how it puckered under his touch.

"I'm the only one," he panted, returning to her lips. Maya opened her mouth to him readily, whimpering as his tongue penetrated her lips. "I'm the only one who can taste you."

"Yes," Maya gasped, aching to be touched. Ludus's hands fell to her jeans, pushing them down her legs until finally she was free. She lifted her hips to his, feeling his want for her press into her centre. She moaned.

Ludus kicked off his own pants, needing to feel closer to her. He slipped his hand behind her neck, nearly choking her with the force of his kiss- an overwhelming, possessive instinct surged in him, fanned by Maya's teasing, and he felt a burning need to make her his.

"You belong to me," he growled, grasping his shaft in his palm. He traced a line along Maya's quivering sex, teasing her, never quite slipping inside her. Maya begged him to please her, her grip on his back nearly painful.

He pushed the head of his erection against her opening, stretching her just a little, relishing in the way it made her squirm. He pushed harder, just enough to steal her breath, and then he removed himself entirely. Maya cried in complaint, her heart pounding out an impossible rhythm in her chest.

Ludus steadied his ragged breathing, his lips dropping to Maya's ear.

"Don't move," he instructed harshly, completely overtaken by his want for her. Maya complied as he positioned himself directly above her mouth, his knees pressing gently on her arms to keep them pinned.

"Open your mouth, My."

Maya blinked up at him, her eyes wide with surprise, but heavy with lust. She immediately pressed her tongue to his shaft, lifting her head to lick from the base to the tip. Ludus let his eyes close for just a moment as her lips found him, no doubt tasting herself mixed with his wetness.

He opened his eyes again when he felt her engulf him, swallowing his arousal with a heady moan. He held her head in his hands, groaning as she sucked, until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop," he instructed, releasing her. His erection was coated and wet, twitching with need. Ludus lifted Maya's legs again, roughly pulling her into position. He bent his head to claim her lips, hooking her knees over his hips and finally slipped inside her.

She sucked in a breath, whimpering into Ludus's mouth as he kissed her. He set a steady rhythm, sweat sticking to his skin as he felt pressure build in his abdomen. Maya raked her nails down his back, her moans building with each thrust.

Ludus cursed- his hips jerked harder, Maya's head banging off the wooden floor with every thrust. She didn't even seem to notice, her legs tightening around his torso, matching his pace. He was getting close now, so close he could feel tension in all his muscles, but he couldn't stop yet.

Ludus pulled out, thrusting his length instead along Maya's clit. She screamed for him, intense waves of pleasure crashing over her body. Ludus's lips moved to her neck, sucking and biting, bringing her closer to the edge. Maya shuddered, her whole body going rigid, and with another thrust she was lost.

Ludus plunged himself inside her while she was still in the throes of her high, jolting his hips violently until he felt the coil snap in his stomach, unloading himself with a guttural moan.

The room was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing. Ludus collapsed on top of Maya, barely catching himself with his forearms. Maya's chest rose and fell rapidly, her eyes unfocused, as she struggled to collect herself.

"Goddess," Ludus muttered, pulling himself together. His skin was slick with sweat, tingling with heat. He very carefully lifted himself up, rolling until he was on his back, the cool floor bringing his body temperature down instantly.

"Wow," Maya breathed, her voice hoarse. She let her body go limp, trying to calm her heart. "That was-"

"I'm so sorry," Ludus huffed, interrupting her. Maya glanced his way, immediately noticing the intense embarrassment staining his cheeks.

"What for?" she laughed, turning so she could snuggle into his chest. Ludus wrapped his arm around her, although he still bore a look of absolute shame.

"I have no idea what happened to me," he continued, his voice shaking. "I didn't mean to get so… possessive. I just- I'm sorry Maya-"

"Don't apologise," Maya continued to laugh, pressing gentle kisses against Ludus's chest. He relaxed a little at her touch. "That was incredible. Don't _ever_ apologise for that."

"You liked it?" Ludus eyed her uncertainly. He hadn't meant to lose control like that, but he'd gotten caught up in the moment and got carried away.

"I loved it," she insisted, grinning. "Possessive Ludus is… unbelievably sexy."

Ludus's ears turned pink.

"You know I don't…" he trailed, unsure how best to phrase it. "I don't _actually _think you 'belong' to me… right?"

Now Maya couldn't contain herself. She burst into a full fit of guffaws, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

"Of course you don't!" she gasped, collecting herself. "Goddess, is that what you're worried about?"

He didn't answer, telling her that she'd hit the nail on the head. Her laughter died down to giggles as he held her tightly, his thumb tracing circles along her back.

"I love you, Ludus."

He looked down at her. Maya was smiling, blissfully happy, and it made his heart swell. He returned her smile, wrapping his other arm around her and cradling her tenderly in his embrace.

"I love you too," he whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. Maya hummed, sleepily nuzzling him. "More than anything in the world."

They laid on the floor for a while longer, resting and catching their breath. Ludus felt foolish for his jealousy, but he couldn't deny that the outcome was… well, favourable. The late day sun slanted through the front window, warming their bare skin.

"Do you want to get cleaned up with me?" Maya asked, her voice sluggish with exhaustion. "We can get a shower, get something to eat, and then maybe go for a walk after dinner?"

"That sounds perfect," Ludus kissed her, brushing his fingers gingerly through her hair. Maya picked herself off the floor, gathering her discarded clothes as she did so.

"I'll go start the shower," she told him, stretching her aching limbs. She was sure to be sore tomorrow, but it was well worth it. "Come join me when you're ready! Oh, and Ludus?"

He pushed himself up onto his elbows, looking at her.

"Thank you for the cow plush," she winked.

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	43. Boys and Ghouls

**Hello everyone! Welcome to a very special Halloween themed chapter of The Handyman's Wife! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Forty-Three: Boys and Ghouls

Alyn Crawford didn't hate Halloween as much as the other officers in his precinct.

It wasn't his favourite holiday by any means, but it didn't put a burr in his boot like it did with his coworkers. Halloween was just an average day at the office for Alyn.

Or at least, it was usually.

Today was different. Alyn rarely walked a beat anymore; his seniority kept him working the more important cases, which loosely translated to a lot of deskwork on most days. He was only working on one big case now, but it was a doozy.

Dunhill Rogers sat across from him, looking like a cat dunked in a cold well.

The rest of the precinct was pretty quiet, doubly so from his refuge down in holding. If Alyn tried, he could pretend that he and Dunhill were the only two people in the world. Now, if only he could get Dunhill to think that way too.

"Let's try this again," Alyn repeated patiently, uncrossing his legs and planting his feet firmly on the floor. He was seated in one of the bright blue plastic waiting chairs often found in dental offices or banks, but he couldn't be bothered to drag down something more comfortable. "Tell me what happened at the farm."

Dunhill just raised his bushy eyebrow.

It had been days of this. Alyn would go down into holding, seat himself in front of Dunhill's cell, and ask questions. So far, he hadn't gotten any answers, much to his dismay. If he did, he might be able to keep this case from going to trial at all.

Officially, they were going to trial. That's what Alyn had been told, that's what Maya had been told, and that was the decision as it stands. Alyn wasn't happy with that, and he'd successfully gotten a delayed court date to try and change that official ruling.

The loan shark had fallen from grace, and he'd fallen hard. After word spread of the second attack on a client, Dunhill's associates turned on him faster than a rabid dog snapping at a vet. Alyn had statement after statement in the files of his desk, each one offered in exchange for some sort of immunity in the courtroom. Even Dunhill's appearance seemed to have betrayed him; his hair was long and scraggly, grey down to the roots. His clothes were tattered, hanging off of him like an under stuffed scarecrow. Worst of all, though, were the lines on his face. Dunhill Rogers had aged about twenty years behind bars, and it was making it decidedly hard to treat him like the criminal he was.

But he _was _a criminal. Alyn need only think of the injuries Maya had sustained to remind him of that.

After all the work he'd done gathering witnesses that would testify against Dunhill, Alyn could put this man in jail for the rest of his life, his children's lives, and his grandchildren's lives. But without a confession, he'd have to do so in court. And in court, there was a chance the judge could call on Maya.

Alyn didn't want to take that risk.

"I already told you," Dunhill growled, kicking the heel of his boot against the cell bars. "There's only one person I'm talking to. Everyone else can shove their questions up their ass. Including you."

Dunhill spit, trying to make Alyn lose focus for even a second. Alyn wouldn't allow him that small victory.

"You know I can't let you do that." He said gravely, having done this back and forth three times in the last hour alone. "You talk to me, or no one."

Dunhill didn't like that answer, curling his lip in defiance.

"Then I guess you're shit outta luck, Officer." He sank back against the wall, his sharp eyes the only remnant of his former self. "The only way you're getting a word out of me, is if you let me talk to Maya."

.

"Trick or Treat!"

Maya opened her front door to reveal a costume-clad Wayne and Lisette, sporting a large pumpkin between the two of them.

"I think you're a little too old to be begging for free candy," Maya teased, stepping aside to let them in. It was a bit of a challenge, what with all the Halloween decorations Maya had adorned her porch with. A hanging witch swung from the awning, a scarecrow leaned heavily on the doorframe, and the ground was littered with as many pumpkins as she could find in varying sizes.

Maya loved Halloween.

"You're never too old for free candy," Wayne corrected, plopping the pumpkin down on Maya's dining room table. Despite her jab, Maya fully agreed with him. Still, she didn't plan to be going door to door that night. They had a number of other activities in store.

"You look fantastic, Maya!" Lisette gushed, poking her costume gently, being careful not to disrupt it. "Did you do this yourself?"

Maya nodded, doing a little spin so they could get the full effect. She was dressed as a mermaid, in a long, tight skirt that flared at the knee. It was a dark, navy blue, almost black in the low interior lights, and the fabric had a metallic sheen. The top was a low crop made out of strings upon strings of beads, shells, and what looked like small shards of coloured glass. She'd finished the look with some nautical themed makeup, even outlining some scales around the edges of her face.

"Me? What about you guys!" Maya turned to get a good look at both Wayne and Lisette, who were unmistakeably dressed as a Prince and Princess. Lisette's dress was floor length and sported a full skirt, sparkles and sequins everywhere. The dress itself was lavender, with matching gloves and a white gold tiara. Wayne was wearing a white, regal looking uniform with tall black boots and a bright red vest underneath, as well as a surplus of gold buttons adorning his jacket.

"Is it really okay?" Lisette asked, swaying her skirt back and forth. Maya knew how much she loved fairy tales, so she could only imagine how happy Lisette was to be living her fantasy, even for just a little while.

"You look stunning," Maya assured her, "you both do."

"Where's Ludus?" Wayne asked, plucking a handful of popcorn from the bowl on Maya's table. "Did he get called away on a job?"

"No, he's just setting up the-"

"Calm down mailman," Ludus chuckled, appearing suddenly from the living room. He came to a stop beside Maya, slipping an arm around her waist. "I'm right here. Don't tell me you're scared already?"

"I was just afraid you were getting lonely without me," Wayne taunted, clapping a hand on Ludus's shoulder. "Never know what kind of ghosts and ghoulies are haunting these streets tonight."

"Don't worry," Ludus scoffed good-naturedly, "I'll protect you."

"Men," Lisette rolled her eyes. She and Maya giggled, as Lisette finally noticed Ludus's costume.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, a smile lighting up her face. "You two are so cute!"

To match Maya's mermaid outfit, Ludus was in full sailor's gear. He was in a navy jacket, almost as dark as Maya's skirt, a tight, black turtleneck, and pristine white pants. He had the hat to match and had pulled his hair back into a low ponytail. He grinned at Lisette's compliment, pulling Maya snugly against his side.

"All the credit goes to her," he insisted, shrugging his shoulders. "I had no idea what I was doing."

"That makes two of us," Wayne laughed. "Maya said we were carving pumpkins, so I brought a pumpkin. That's about where my knowledge fizzles."

"Wayne didn't do much on Halloween," Lisette filled in, carefully examining some of the window displays Maya had mounted. "Whenever someone in town had a party, he'd come to that. But that was the most we saw of him."

"I went out trick-or-treating when I was a little thing," Wayne shrugged, half-heartedly defending himself. "But I didn't decorate, or dress up for parties, or do anything with a pumpkin."

"Maybe that's for the best," Ludus jeered. "Knowing you as a teenager, I'm not sure I'd wanna know what you'd do to a pumpkin."

Maya tried her best to stifle her amusement, stepping away from Ludus and into the kitchen. There she produced a couple of pumpkin carving kits she'd bought online, and brought them over to the dining room table. Wayne and Lisette's pumpkin was a little bigger than the one she and Ludus had, but both would work out just fine.

"I thought we'd start with this part," Maya explained, laying garbage bags out to catch the pumpkin juice and seeds. "We're closer to the door so if any kids come by, we can give them some candy."

She pointed out the tray that she'd prepared and left on the kitchen counter, filled with caramel apples. There weren't many kids in all three towns, so Maya had splurged a little on the kinds of treats she was giving out.

"Man, you really went all out," Wayne whistled low, fingers itching to swipe one of the perfect-looking apples. "You're not secretly a witch, are you?"

"No," Maya laughed, wiping down her pumpkin with some vinegar water. She didn't know if it actually helped preserve the pumpkin or not, but her mother had always done it. "Halloween was the one holiday we could really celebrate without spending too much money. Since we had to miss out on so many other special occasions, my parents really pushed Halloween."

Bittersweet memories flooded her then, of making simple costumes from old clothes and thrift store finds, wandering excitedly through the neighborhoods with her sister while their parents scrambled to keep up. Pumpkins were cheap in the city, so they always got one to carve. They even managed to decorate by stuffing some of her father's clothes with leaves and building scarecrows. Halloween was one of the happiest times of year for Maya, one of the few memories from her childhood that she still cherished.

Wayne looked like he'd swallowed a frog, but Maya reassured him with a smile.

"Besides," she grinned, "I _really _like repeatedly stabbing a pumpkin."

The joke landed, relieving Wayne of his awkwardness. They were quiet for a time, everyone focussed on the harder parts of pumpkin-carving and waiting anxiously to hear the doorbell ring.

"Kids must love this part," Wayne commented, digging his hands into the hollowed-out pumpkin to scrape out more seeds. Maya confirmed his suspicions, already tracing a face onto the outside of her and Ludus's pumpkin.

"My favourite part was putting the candle in at the end," she explained, adding some more lines at Ludus's request. He was smoothing the inside of the pumpkin so they could get a cleaner cut. "When everything is done it just looks so cool and creepy."

"I could pass on the creepy," Lisette shuddered, holding the pumpkin still for Wayne. "My favourite part was drawing cute faces. I don't really like spooky things."

"Oh," Maya and Ludus shared a wide-eyed look, hesitating. "You may want to skip out on the movies we picked, then."

"Ooh, what movies?" Wayne perked up, suddenly intrigued. "I love a good scare. I never think to turn on a horror movie anymore."

"We've got the original _Halloween_ and _Scream_," Maya told him, excitement bubbling in her chest. She loved scary movies too, even if they did keep her up at night. "And we got _A Nightmare on Elm Street_. And the first _Friday the 13__th_."

"All the classics," Wayne whistled approvingly, a smirk tugging at his lips. "I approve of your tastes, darlin'."

"I think I can handle those," Lisette ventured, feeling a bit more comfortable now. "I've seen most of _Friday the 13__th_."

"Don't worry sweetheart," Wayne flashed her a reassuring grin, "you've got all of us here with you. You'll have a great time."

Lisette seemed to feel better after that, and the conversation turned to much more mundane things.

While they were carving their jack-o-lanterns, Maya answered the door to every child from Westown, Tsuyukusa, and Lulukoko. Even Tigre showed up for a caramel apple, disguised as a lion, ironically. By the time the freshly carved pumpkins were sitting on the front porch, candles glowing from their bellies, the streets were silent.

Ludus already had the movies ready to go. Maya's living room had more than enough space to accommodate everyone now, so they could all spread out over the two couches. Ludus instructed Wayne and Lisette to sit while he and Maya moved some snacks to the coffee table- he tried to tell Maya to sit too, but she wasn't having any of that.

"I don't think I've seen any of these," Ludus admitted, balancing three bowls of varying candies and chips. Maya had made a popcorn-trail mix type thing that he was particularly excited for.

"Really?" Wayne quirked an eyebrow skeptically, taking drinks from Maya and placing them on the coffee table. "I thought your sisters made you watch them all the time?"

"They did," Ludus conceded, making his way over to the free couch near the window. "But they liked to try their best to scare me, so they only got the really gory ones. Like _Saw_, _Final Destination_, those kinds of movies."

"Then this should be a real treat for everyone," Maya grinned excitedly, plopping down on the couch next to Ludus. He opened his arms to her, pulling her snugly against his side so she could stretch her legs out in the empty space next to them. "Lights on or off?"

She expected Lisette at least to vote for 'on', but she did no such thing. She said she wanted to embrace the experience, even if it did leave her teeth on edge.

There was something exciting about scary movies that Maya always loved. Sure, sometimes it would leave her struggling to sleep at night, but that was a problem she faced regardless. No, it was more about the camaraderie of watching horror movies with the other girls in her school at the rare sleepover she was invited to, or tricking her sister into sitting through one with her, only to end up trying desperately to make each other laugh at the silly effects or nonsensical plot. For Maya, it wasn't so much the movie itself as it was the experience of watching it.

And this is what she tried to do for Lisette as they watched _Friday the 13th_.

They barely watched the movie, choosing instead to point out silly outfits or awkward line deliveries, guessing when the killer was going to pop up again and from where, and making bets on who would survive the film. Maya and Wayne had an unfair advantage here, but everyone had fun anyway.

At least, until the final jump scare of the film when Lisette let out a legendary shriek that shook the windows. They all laughed afterwards, but they felt a bit bad too. Maya realised they probably should've warned her- just because it was famous to them, didn't mean that Lisette knew about it too.

Still, she recovered like a champ.

"See, now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Wayne jostled her, trying to shake off some of her nerves. Lisette nodded, but there was a bitterness in her expression that almost sent them into a fit of giggles again.

"We can skip the others, if you want," Ludus offered, smiling sympathetically.

"No, no, I'm okay!" Lisette insisted, removing herself a little from Wayne's grasp. She'd practically crawled into his lap after only the first ten minutes. "I just need a second- what was that?"

Lisette turned to the window, her face suddenly white. Maya was about to ask what she was talking about, when a quiet knock sounded at the glass.

"You're just hearing things, Lis," Wayne soothed, rubbing her shoulder gently. "Horror movies are supposed to do that. They get you all hopped up on adrenaline. I'm sure it's nothing."

"No, I heard it too," Maya added, sitting up. She listened for a moment, but no further sound came right away. She stood on the couch to get a better look outside. It was pitch black now. All Maya could see was her own reflection staring back at her. "I can't tell. Might've just been a twig, or a bug, or-"

Another knock, this time from the kitchen window. They all turned, Wayne and Ludus included- they'd heard it too.

Ludus furrowed his brow at Maya, catching her eye and silently checking to see if everything was okay. The same thing had crossed both their minds, but that was impossible.

She'd been talking to Alyn today; Dunhill was far away from here, locked firmly in a cell. Whatever they'd heard, it was a lot more innocent than those kinds of ghosts.

Maya nodded back to him, silently assuring him that she was fine, that Dunhill was the furthest possibility right now.

"Awful big bug," Lisette whispered, her fingers clenched and shaking. Maya began to feel uneasy too, but she pushed it aside. It was Halloween after all, pranks were far from uncommon. Besides, Lisette's nerves were probably just rubbing off on everyone.

"If it's anything," she laughed, jumping down from the couch cushion, "I'm sure it's just some kids messing around. Maybe Shalk talked Tigre into trying to play a joke on us."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Ludus rolled his eyes, standing as well. As instinctive as it had been to consider Dunhill, Maya was right. That was impossible; the fact that they considered him at all was merely an old habit. No, it was much more likely that this was a prank.

Ludus followed Maya to the front door, where she opened it and peered out. Nothing immediately stood out to her, until she looked at Josie's barn.

"That's odd," Maya frowned, watching as the barn door swung open in the late fall breeze. "I was sure I closed that."

"Now that looks like something Shalk would do," Ludus sighed, yanking on his boots. "You three go make sure he didn't spook Josie. I'll have a quick look around for him and Tigre."

"Unless you two would rather stay here," Maya interjected, tugging on her own boots. She knew Ludus wouldn't want her going out alone at night, even on her own farm, but Lisette was already scared enough as is.

"I'll go with Ludus to look around," Wayne offered, joining them at the door. "Lisette?"

"I'll go with you, Maya!" Lisette rushed over, grabbing onto Maya's arm tightly. "Just to the barn, right?"

"Right."

The night wasn't very cold, but it was breezy. Maya wished she'd put on a jacket before coming outside, but it was too late to turn back now. She and Lisette were already halfway to Josie's barn, and Ludus and Wayne were circling the house. It would be faster if they just checked on the cow and went immediately back inside.

Maya wasn't really worried about Josie, and her expectations were proven true pretty soon after they reached the barn. While the door was open, Josie was snoring peacefully next to her food trough, completely unaware that anything had happened at all.

"Silly cow," Maya muttered, shutting the barn doors with a definitive click. This time, she knew she'd closed them.

"What's that?" Lisette whispered suddenly, her nails in a vice grip around Maya's arm. Maya tried to listen, but all she could hear was the sound of their breathing and the distant voices of Ludus and Wayne.

"I don't hear anything," Maya told her, looking around in the dark. The sky was clouded over, so even the moonlight was limited. Add in some fog, a couple of bats, maybe a cemetery, and this would be the perfect setting for a horror movie of their own. Maya didn't voice that to Lisette, though.

"I thought I heard a door," Lisette explained, looking over her shoulder at the coop. Nothing appeared out of place, but Maya didn't think her friend could take much more. She decided they'd better find the guys.

Walking back to the house seemed slower than walking to the barn. Maya held Lisette's hand tightly, not wanting her to panic. It didn't seem to do much good, as Lisette jumped at every little noise they heard. Even Maya was beginning to feel uneasy.

Every shuffle, every twig, every rock beneath her foot, Maya flinched. The hairs on the back of her neck were on end, like she was being watched, but she didn't know by who. Wayne was right; horror movies were designed to pump up your adrenaline, so maybe she was just imagining that third set of footsteps somewhere behind them.

She was just starting to humour the idea of a masked killer lurking in the bushes when they caught up with Wayne and Ludus, returning to the front door empty handed.

"No pranksters?" Maya joked, though her voice shook. Ludus grimaced.

"Looks like they took off when they heard us coming," he shrugged, "is Josie okay?"

"Didn't even stir," Maya grinned. "I think that's enough excitement for tonight though, shall we head inside?"

"Yes _please,_" Lisette cried, now buried in Wayne's arms. Ludus reached for the handle, pausing with a frown on his face. Maya shuffled up to him, leaning in so they could speak without Lisette hearing.

"Is everything okay?" she murmured, her eyes darting back to Wayne and Lisette. Ludus was staring hard at the handle, his jaw twitching.

"It's locked," he breathed, reaching into his pocket for his key. Maya mirrored his troubled expression, trying to remember if she'd accidentally locked the door. "I don't remember locking it."

"Me neither," Maya agreed, a spark of fear erupting in her stomach. She ignored it; that didn't mean anything, one of them could've locked the door absently out of habit. It's not necessarily unusual. Besides, why would anyone want to lock them _out_ of their house?

With a shrug, Ludus finally let them inside, where Lisette practically leapt for the couch. She grabbed a pillow, clutching it to her chest.

"I'm so glad I'm not walking home by myself tonight," she sighed, trying to slow her shaking. "I wouldn't have made it past the front door!"

"You guys can stay here tonight, if you want," Maya offered, pulling some blankets off of the back of the couch and handing one each to Lisette and Wayne, "it's not a big deal. We can push the couches together or something."

"That's kind of you Maya," Wayne smiled gratefully, "but we'll be just fine. Won't we, darlin'?"

Lisette looked like she wanted to argue, but she kept her mouth shut.

"Why don't I get everyone some hot cocoa?" Ludus suggested, wandering into the kitchen. Maya agreed that that was a wonderful idea, and immediately followed him while Wayne and Lisette prepared the next movie.

"You doing okay?" Ludus asked under his breath, as soon as he and Maya were relatively alone. She nodded mutely, her brow furrowed.

"Weird for Shalk and Tigre to be out playing pranks this late," she mused, that pinprick of unease setting up shop in the back of her mind. "Caolila usually wants them home long before now."

"That's probably why they ran off," Ludus admitted, pulling four mugs from the cabinet. "I'd say they snuck out and were trying not to give any of us a chance to tell their parents."

"You're right," Maya smirked, giving Ludus a gentle peck on the cheek. "I think Lisette's nerves are spreading."

"I think that's exactly what it is," Ludus chuckled, moving the newly filled kettle to the stovetop. He threw a wink over his shoulder at her, eyes alight with mischief. "I'll hold you extra tight for the next movie, to keep away the jitters."

"Not too tight," Maya warned, her finger trailing delicately down the back of his neck. "Otherwise we might have to ask Wayne and Lisette to leave a little early-"

A horrible, high-pitched wail echoed through the house at the same time the room was plummeted into darkness.

"What the hell?" Maya exclaimed, grasping for Ludus. His hand found hers in the pitch black, clutching tightly. "Wayne? Lisette?"

"We're fine!" Wayne called back, still from the direction of the living room. "Lisette just got a fright, that's all."

Well, that explained the wail at least.

"What happened?" Maya turned to Ludus, her night vision finally starting to take shape. She could make out his silhouette as he pulled her closer, peering out the window to the still-lit lamppost near Josie's barn.

"It looks like something flipped the breakers to the house," Ludus answered uncertainly. While it was a small thing, Maya didn't miss his word choice. Some_thing_, not some_one_.

Tigre and Shalk wouldn't do something like this, and if not them, then it couldn't be anyone else. They were playful, yes, but Maya wasn't even sure they knew what a breaker was, let alone where to find it in someone else's home-

Maya realised it at the same time Ludus did; the breaker to Maya's house was _inside. _Hidden in the back of their bedroom closet.

"I'll check it," Ludus whispered to her, squeezing her hand steadily, "go sit with Wayne and Lisette, and don't move until I-!"

Another blood-curdling scream, and Maya and Ludus whipped around to see what had startled Lisette this time. They didn't need to look for very long.

Standing in the hallway between their bedroom and the bathroom, was the ghostly outline of a phantom. It was pale and flowing, dimly illuminated by a soft green glow somewhere behind it. The creature raised its arms, reaching out to the four of them and moaning in exaggerated pain. Maya didn't scream like Lisette had- she was far too shocked for that. Besides, the ghost was obviously fake.

As her brain was scrambling to make sense of what she was seeing, someone grabbed her.

"Hey-!" She yelled, kicking out as she was knocked off balance. The others were grabbed too, jostled by unseen assailants. Maya managed to hook her leg behind that of her captor's, toppling them both to the kitchen floor.

"No fair-!" Maya heard a soft grunt, followed by a series of unrestrained chuckles. "Lights! Lights! I've been bested!"

All at once, the house was visible again.

The scene unravelling before her was both chaotic and confusing. The phantom that they'd seen first was nothing more than someone in a white sheet as she'd suspected, concealing a glowstick behind their back. The sheet rustled, and then Siluka's sleepy expression appeared with a smile.

"Did I do it right?" She asked, collecting the sheet in her arms. Iluka's voice sounded from the other side of the room, where she was in a tangle with Lisette on the couch.

"You did great," Iluka cackled, shaking her head in amusement. Lisette looked paler than the sheet, but she was giggling too now that the prank had been revealed in full.

Maya did a quick scan of the room. Wayne was still trying to separate himself from Komari, who'd startled him by throwing a blanket over his head. Ludus was helping Yuzuki to his feet- apparently Maya wasn't the only one who tried to fight back- and, still trapped beneath Maya and floundering to disengage, was Hinata.

"Let me guess," Ludus grumbled, smiling in spite of the disapproval in his tone. "This was your idea?"

The question was directed at Iluka, but Hinata answered.

"My family loves Halloween," he grinned, wiping tears from his eyes. Maya rolled onto her stomach, freeing him at last. "And every year my cousin pranks me. This year, I decided to turn the tables and prank someone else for a change!"

"You guys almost killed Lisette," Ludus scolded, helping Maya to stand. She was unharmed of course, and barely stifling giggles, but Ludus still couldn't help the slight tremor in his grip. "Look at her!"

Lisette was indeed looking a little sick. She'd latched onto Wayne again the moment she could, her eyes wide and her breathing shallow. Iluka and Hinata snorted, while Komari offered a half-hearted apology.

"I- it's okay," Lisette tried to smile, but it came across as though she were trying not to cry instead. "It's all fun and games, right?"

"A r-rather strange game, in my opinion."

To Maya's shock, Lotus appeared behind Siluka, emerging from their bedroom. It seemed they found who'd cut the lights.

"They dragged you into this too?" Ludus groaned, rolling his eyes. "I thought you were supposed to be having the influence on her, not the other way around."

Iluka stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're no fun," she pouted, looping her arm through Lotus's. He reddened, dipping his gaze to the floor. "We have to go play a few more pranks on people who'll actually enjoy them. Happy Halloween!"

And just like that, they began to file out of the house. Maya gave each of them a caramel apple as a sign of good faith, but she did make sure to lock the door firmly behind them. She didn't hate pranks, but she didn't exactly like them either. No need to give them the opportunity for a repeat attack later in the night.

"Well that was an adventure," Wayne sighed, leaning back onto the couch with a chagrinned smile. "Shall we move onto the next movie? Or do we think Lisette's had enough for the night?"

"I've had enough for a lifetime," Lisette sniffed in answer, crossing her arms over her chest. "But… I guess we can watch one more. You know, for the experience."

"Really?" Maya's eyebrows shot up, staring dubiously at her friend. "You actually want to watch another one?"

"Why not?" Lisette shrugged, blushing, "It's not like I can be any _more_ scared."

"That's the spirit, sweetheart!" Wayne cheered, slinging his arm around her shoulders. "Let's finish what we started!"

And finish they did. One more movie turned into two, then three, and by that time it was nearly morning anyway. Lisette and Wayne never did bother to walk home, all four of them crashing right where they were on the living room couches. Their muscles wouldn't thank them for that the next day, but for now, they were happy. Spooked, but happy.

There was always time to worry about the rest later.

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	44. Trick for a Treat

**Hello again! Another lemon warning for this chapter, this one a little spooky themed. If you don't like it, skip it!**

Chapter Forty-Four: Trick for a Treat

_Can you see my bra through this shirt?_

There was a pause as the image came through, and then Ludus's phone was consumed by a selfie of Maya from the waist up, clad in one of his white t-shirts. His eyes lingered on her face for a moment, appreciating the dimples in her cheeks, before venturing downward to her chest. Sure enough, Ludus could clearly see the outline of two smiling jack-o-lanterns where Maya's breasts were. He smirked, shaking his head.

_Yes. And it's one I haven't seen before?_

He added a thinking face, picking up his ax once again. He still had about six stumps to get through before he could close up for the day, and Maya was doing a great job at making sure it took him as long as possible.

Busy season for Ludus was just about year-round, but there was a definitive spike once the weather took a turn for the colder in the tail end of the year. His morning had been full of requests and browsers, but the traffic flow slowed after lunch, which is the only reason he saw the text in the first place. Give it another few weeks and he'd be run raw all day, and Maya's texts would sit unanswered until he flipped the 'open' sign to 'closed'.

Two more buzzes in quick succession. Ludus finished the stump he was working on, threw the pieces into his growing pile, and checked his messages again.

_It was a surprise! _Maya texted, _I was going to show you last night, but Lisette and Wayne ended up staying. I can show you now, if you'd like._

She punctuated the text with a winking face. Ludus paused, chewing the inside of his cheek. He didn't know what to say to that; Maya sent him pictures all the time, but they were largely innocent. Even the playful ones were on the vanilla side of 'risqué'. Sexting wasn't exactly his strong suit.

_I have a feeling I'd like that a lot..._

He felt the blush creeping up his neck already, but Ludus fought it back down. He was probably overreacting. Maya might just send him a picture of the bra laid out on the bed or something; she wasn't necessarily going to send him a picture of her wearing it.

_Yeah Ludus, sure_. He mentally snorted. _Like that's something Maya would ever do._

Pointedly ignoring the nagging voice in his head, he pressed on with his work. Two stumps later, he finally gathered the courage to check his phone again.

The first picture was innocent enough, though it still made his heart skip. Maya had slipped off the t-shirt, revealing a dark orange bralette. It was lace, with an intricate pattern of ribbons criss-crossing her skin to make up the bulk of the garment. As he'd seen through the shirt already, there were jack-o-lantern faces embossed on the cups. He was about to comment on it, asking her to keep it on for later, when he saw the second text.

_I bought this to go with it. Bit much?_

The picture that came in next left Ludus's mouth dry.

It was a mirror picture, so he could see everything from her head to her thighs. The bralette stopped about 6 inches from her belly button, leaving her stomach bare. Ludus's eyes traced the curve of her hip to the lacey black panties she'd donned. The underwear itself was beautiful- high on the hips but low in the front, accentuating Maya's natural shape. But it was the rest that made his breath shallow and his chest tight.

Black garters were attached to the panties via a low-slung belt. The lines bisected her milky skin in stark contrast, making the entire outfit stand out. Ludus couldn't tear his attention from the picture; everything about it was sexy as all hell. From the lingerie to the way Maya's stance made her breasts and hips stand out. He felt a spark of desire ignite in his abdomen.

_Way too much, _Ludus agreed, a nervous tension making his fingers shake. _Want me to help you take it off?_

Ludus was letting himself get wildly off track. He still had work to do, but his mind was totally consumed with thoughts of what he wanted to do to his girlfriend when he got home. They were many and varied, but he couldn't do a single one of them if he was stuck at work.

He set up another stump, chipping away at it as he forced himself to ignore his phone- at least for a little while. Ludus got through exactly one more, and then he found himself reaching for his pocket again. He knew he shouldn't, but the prospect of more pictures from Maya was calling to him like a siren's song.

His lack of patience was rewarded with another image. This time Ludus audibly groaned, quickly stifling the noise in case anyone was around.

_I think I can manage just fine by myself_

In this picture, the panties were off. She was just wearing the bralette and garter belt, but she was positioned in such a way that he couldn't see anything _directly_; she wasn't facing the mirror, more to the side. Ludus could clearly see the swell of her ass, but nothing in the front. Maya was coyly biting her thumb in this picture, tugging sharply on his heartstrings.

Ludus had to sit down. He had to. Maya's taunting was driving him crazy- he couldn't think of anything else. The growing bulge in his pants was a testament to that.

_You're going to get me in trouble, _Ludus warned, trying not to look at the last picture again and failing. What if a customer came by? He couldn't very well stand up to greet them in this state.

_I guess you'll just have to punish me then, won't you?_

Maya sent another picture, this one a selfie of her sitting on the dining room table, one leg draped over the other. She was baiting him, he knew. It wouldn't be the first time she and Ludus had had sex on that table.

_You'd better not move from that spot, _Ludus threatened her, gritting his teeth. _I'll be home in twenty._

_I'll be waiting._

He dropped his phone onto the bench, determined not to look at it anymore. Instead, he plopped his head into his arms and tried to steady his breathing.

Ludus wasn't one to leave work early for anything, even an incredibly sexy woman beckoning him, but there was a first time for everything. The afternoon was rather slow anyway, he probably wasn't going to miss much. Besides, his work was about to take off again in earnest, he wouldn't be able to be home as much as he had been. Better to take advantage of it now, while he still could.

Of course, it all translated to: 'I'm making excuses so I can go home and have sex', but Ludus didn't care. He could finish the stumps tomorrow anyway.

After a few minutes of calming his heart, Ludus felt like he could successfully hide his situation well enough to head home. With a great inhale, he prepared to push himself out of his seat.

"Ludus!"

"Nana?"

Cold dread and panic surged through him at once as, sure enough, Tototara and Caolila made their way arm in arm to Ludus's work bench. They didn't seem to be in a hurry, easing their steps the closer they got, like they were on an afternoon stroll and decided to pop by for a quick 'hello'. Ludus suspected they'd done just that.

Of all the people…

"Aloha," Ludus grinned, fighting to hide his extreme discomfort. With a jolt, he realised Maya's message was still open on his phone. Hastily, he shoved it in his pocket. "What brings you out this way?"

"I can't come visit my grandson at work?" Tototara harrumphed impressively, planting her free hand on her hip. "Do I always need a reason?"

"E kala mai," Ludus laughed, squirming in his chair. He clung to the smile on his face, praying it was believable. "I just wasn't expecting anyone; it's been a bit slow this afternoon. I was actually about to close up for the day."

"Are you and Maya doing anything special for supper?" Caolila asked cheerily, leaning on his work bench. "Since you have the extra time, might be nice to do something different."

Ludus blinked, frantically shoving away images of him devouring something other than food when he got home, and did his best to keep his voice steady.

"I think we're just having leftovers," he answered honestly, sweat prickling the back of his neck. Logically, he knew his Nana and Caolila couldn't possibly know what was going on in his mind or on his phone, but the knowledge didn't make him feel any better.

"You two should come over!" Caolila insisted, sharing a look with Tototara. "I'm making stewed fish and rice for your grandmother; you're welcome to join us."

"I think that's a lovely idea," Tototara agreed, giving him a harsh side-eye that, in his experience, meant it wasn't really a question. Ludus's stomach flipped. "Give her a call and tell her to come meet us at the house!"

"Oh- uh," Ludus floundered, struggling to find an acceptable excuse to do anything _but _that. "Mahalo, but I've been working all day, Nana. I can't go to supper without a shower first."

"Shower at the Inn," Tototara dismissed, waving her hand flippantly in his direction. "You still have some clothes in your old room. That'll do."

"Nana-" Ludus bit his tongue, dispelling the words before he could speak them. If he sounded too anxious, or if he gave a ridiculous reason, Tototara would immediately get suspicious. Explaining to his grandmother that he wanted to go home to have sex on the dining room table before supper wasn't exactly top of his list of priorities today.

"Leave him alone, Tototara," Caolila rolled her eyes skyward, shaking her head to hammer in her exasperation. "He's probably got a million things to do when he gets home from work. You and Maya can meet us at the house around 6:30, okay?"

She slipped him a secretive wink, one that both stopped his heart and sent a wave of relief through him. Caolila didn't know, right? She couldn't, that was ridiculous. She probably just guessed that they wanted to be alone for a bit. She definitely didn't know what was going through his head right now.

"You baby him more than I do," Tototara complained.

"That isn't saying much."

The two women laughed, and even Ludus managed to crack a genuine smile.

"Alright, alright," Tototara conceded, pulling Caolila away from the work bench. "You hurry home. We'll see you in a little while."

Ludus raised his arm in a farewell wave, his heartbeat returning to a more normal speed the further they walked from him. Maya would surely get a kick out of this story when he finally made it home, but there were a few more important things he needed to get out of the way first.

Adjusting his pants as he stood, Ludus finally left work.

Maya's farm had never seemed so far away. Ludus tried not to run, but he was definitely walking faster than normal. While he was excited, very much so, his biggest concern was running into anyone else before he hit the crossroads. He didn't think his heart could take any more delays.

Thankfully, luck was on his side for once. Ludus arrived on the farm in record time, just over the twenty-minute estimate he'd given Maya, but only because of his unexpected hold up.

He opened the door, dropped his tool kit, and kicked it closed again in one fluid motion. Maya was still waiting for him in the dining room, poised atop the table, just as she promised she'd be. Ludus didn't say anything. He strode determinedly towards her, grabbed her by the hips, and hoisted her into the air.

Maya wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck, and kissed him fiercely. Ludus groaned, adjusting his grip on her so he could walk. Blindly, he carried her to the bathroom, deterred for a moment as Maya ripped off his shirt. His heart was slamming against his ribs, relief so tantalizingly close.

With one hand, Ludus turned the shower on. He never broke their kiss, Maya's tongue tangling viciously with his. He never even bothered to close the door behind him- he was too focused on the woman in his arms. She smelled of vanilla and honey, her skin smooth and warm. With one hand she helped him slip off his pants, and with the other she began to untie her garters.

"Leave them on," Ludus growled, his fingers squeezing the supple flesh of her thighs. Maya nodded mutely, her breathing shallow as Ludus stepped into the shower. The water was scathing hot, but he barely noticed, shoving Maya back against the cold tile. She gasped, her spine arching into his embrace her grip nearly painful on his shoulders.

Steam wafted up around them in a cloud, blurring everything. Maya moaned as his erection slid against her lips, teasing her. Ludus was twitching with the effort of restraining himself, his muscles tense and hard. He needed her so badly it almost hurt.

Maya broke their kiss, tugging his bottom lip between her teeth as she pulled away. Ludus cursed, his mouth immediately dropping to her neck and suckling as hard as he could. Maya moaned, her thighs squeezing his hips in desperation.

She was reaching for something just outside the shower, something on the vanity. Ludus didn't quite care what it was- her lingerie was absolutely soaked, clinging to her skin like saran wrap. The bralette was nearly see-through, her perfect, pink nipples clearly visible through the orange fabric. Ludus used his hips and torso to pin Maya in place, freeing up one of his hands. He palmed her breast, pushing it up so he could capture it in his mouth.

Maya cried out, surprised at the sensation. He suckled her through the fabric, his tongue flicking and swirling, making her writhe in pleasure. Finding what she was looking for, she hauled her arm back into the shower and wrapped it around his neck, steadying herself as he lavished her chest.

Her eyes were half-lidded, her lips parted, and the sweetest sounds were spilling from her throat. Ludus almost couldn't bring himself to stop, but his erection was pulsing madly. He brought his lips to hers again, swallowing as many of her moans as he could, water from the shower head spraying their faces and making everything messy.

Ludus heard the pop of a bottle being opened, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Maya slip a tube between their torsos. He saw her squeeze it, and then he felt something cold and thick drizzle onto his manhood. Hazily, he forced himself to focus. It was a tube of lubricant.

Maya let the bottle drop when she was done; it clattered to the tiles below, skidding across the floor to the far corner of the shower. Eagerly, she reached down and began to rub the lubricant all over him, pleasuring him in the process. Ludus's head dropped to her shoulder, waves of excitement crashing over him as he waited, less than patiently, for her to pull her hands away.

When she did, Ludus quickly thrust himself inside her.

He slipped in with ease, a groan of satisfaction reverberating through his chest. Maya cried out, her slick fingers tangling in his hair as Ludus began to jolt his hips forward and back, jarring her with each connection. His fingers were surely leaving bruises in her thighs now, holding her steady as he ravaged her.

Through the thick fog of pleasure, he heard her mutter his name, repeated between kisses, muffled by his tongue. Ludus loved hearing her say his name- it was one of the sexiest things in the world. His thrusts got faster and harder the more she moaned, until it escalated to screams. With a violent shudder he came, unloading himself inside her, every muscle in his body seeming to deflate at once.

Sweet relief began to flood him, but Ludus wasn't done yet. Maya had yet to come, and he couldn't stop until she had. Leaving himself fully sheathed inside her, Ludus slipped his thumb between their pelvises, beginning to coax her over the edge.

It didn't take long. A few minutes of attention and Maya was lost, her walls contracting around him, her body tensing, followed by a massive wave of relief.

Ludus held them steady as they each caught their breath, adrenaline draining from his limbs. When Maya slackened her grip on his shoulders, he finally set her back on her feet.

"Holy shit," he exhaled slowly, running his hand over his face. Maya giggled, smoothing her fingers over the marks she'd left in his skin.

"You okay?" she asked, worrying over a couple of them. Ludus nodded, still a little stunned.

"I don't think I've ever been better," he answered honestly, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips. She hummed happily, caressing his arms. "Sorry I kind of took charge there."

"Would you stop apologising for amazing sex?" Maya smirked, running a hand through her hair to get it out of her face. "Although the shower took me by surprise. I was expecting you to stay in the dining room."

"I needed a shower," Ludus shrugged, "two birds with one stone."

Maya laughed, peeking down at herself.

"Well it was a great idea," she admitted, pulling at the wet fabric sticking to her body. It was completely molded to her now, and would be impossible to peel off by herself. "But this isn't exactly a bathing suit. Could you…?"

She turned, giving him access to the ribbons and clasps that held her outfit together. Ludus grinned sheepishly, working quickly to free her of the surely uncomfortable undergarments.

"That reminds me," Ludus muttered as he worked- the fabric was a lot more difficult to maneuver than he was expecting. "We have dinner plans tonight."

"We do?"

"Caolila invited us," he explained, frowning in concentration. "Nana will be there too. We're meeting them at 6:30."

"Great," Maya smiled, shifting so he could better see the straps that he was clearly struggling with. "That'll be nice! We haven't been over there in a while."

Ludus barely heard her as the bralette finally slackened, freeing her. The lingerie fell to the shower floor with a wet splat, collecting in a soggy pile. Maya visibly relaxed once it was off, letting the water sooth her irritated skin.

"Better?" Ludus asked, wrapping his arms around her. Maya leaned against him, kicking her clothes to the corner of the shower where the bottle of lube had ended up.

"Much better," she agreed, sighing. She had hoped her plan would work; she just hadn't anticipated it working quite so well. "How's your shoulder?"

Ludus rolled it, testing the muscles.

"A little sore," he admitted, knowing it was useless to try and hide it from her. He ran his hands delicately over her curves, relishing in the smooth feel of her skin. "But I'll live."

"I'll massage it for you when we get out," Maya promised, reaching for the shampoo and handing it to him. Ludus accepted it gratefully, pouring a generous dollop into his palm. Maya waited patiently as he cleaned himself; having already showered this morning, she didn't really need to bathe again.

"You don't have to," Ludus insisted, rinsing, "I'll be fine."

"I want to. Since I pulled you away from work today, it's the least I can do."

Her voice was playful, but sincere. Ludus cracked an eye open to give her a teasing glare, returning to his shampooing only after she'd begun to chuckle.

"If you're pulling me away from work for this," he told her, "I really don't mind."

Maya's chuckle turned mischievous, and he felt her hands appear at his stomach. Ludus sucked in a breath, pausing his lather.

"If I pulled you away from work every time I wanted to do that," she whispered, her tone teasing, "you'd never go in again."

"Remind me why I go to work at all?"

Maya laughed, and Ludus heard her step out of the shower, stealing his towel and leaving him with too many mental images to count.

.

_Still no confession. Not looking good._

The text was on Maya's phone when she emerged from the bathroom, dressed and wringing out her sogging curls as she walked to the living room.

Alyn was a man of very few words, but he got his point across well enough. She didn't need to ask questions; she didn't need context. The meaning behind the simple text was clear. Dunhill refused to talk.

Maya wasn't surprised. When Alyn told her that he was making a last-ditch effort to avoid a trial, she didn't get her hopes up. Dunhill was a spiteful man; if he could make this process more difficult for everyone, especially her, then he would.

What did surprise her though, was the follow up text.

It was sent a full fifteen minutes after the first, like Alyn wasn't sure if he wanted to send it in the first place. Maya suspected he didn't, given the content. She wondered what made him change his mind.

_He says he'll only speak to you._

Maya heard the shower turn off, followed by Ludus's cheerful humming. She smiled, folding herself delicately onto the couch.

As the days wore on, Ludus was thinking less and less about Dunhill. Maya had stopped telling him when Alyn texted her- not because she felt she needed to hide it, but because it always darkened his mood when she did. Ludus would never forgive Dunhill for what he did to her, and he wouldn't be happy until justice was served. There was no reason he had to dwell on it until that happened.

So, Maya kept the updates to herself.

This one, though… this one gave her pause.

The farm was dark now, the days having gotten shorter almost overnight. Josie spent less time in the fields and more time in her barn, the chickens barely left their coop, and the remnants of her summer vegetables were withering pathetically. Her hardier crops were thriving; given life by the changing of the leaves.

Autumn was here, and it was loud.

Ludus was spending more and more time at the shop; Maya didn't mind, it left her plenty of time to spend with the animals. People wanted to get their various projects done before winter hit, so that meant Ludus had long and busy days. It was pure luck that today was an exception to that. Maya wanted his opinion on Alyn's statement, but she didn't want to bother him when he already had so much on his plate.

She was sure he'd chastise her for that, but that was beside the point. Ludus and the other villagers had done more than enough for her in regard to Dunhill; she could handle this much on her own.

The question now was: how?

"I think I might jog down to the lake and grab some fish to bring over for Caolila and Nana before we head out," Ludus called from the bathroom, shaking his damp hair from his face. "Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect," Maya promised, tucking her phone back into her dress pocket. "I'll get them some sweet potato from the garden too."

Ludus gave her a thumbs up, disappearing into the bedroom to change before heading outside. It was too cold outside of Lulukoko for his normal garb, so sweaters were becoming a necessity in his wardrobe. Maya was going to buy him a couple for Christmas.

Maya didn't know if she'd ever be certain of the reasoning behind Alyn's text- was he just being upfront, or did he have something else in mind- and she had no immediate plans to ask him. Either way, it wasn't particularly important. Her answer stayed the same.

_When can I meet with him?_

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	45. As the Snowflakes Fall

**Hello everyone! Welcome back! This chapter is inspired by a Christmas lighting ceremony that happens every year in our local park. It's very similar to what's described below, although there are announcers and representatives from our radio station there to make speeches. There is free cocoa though!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Christmas is such a magical time of year, and while I adore spooky season, I'm very happy to be getting into the holiday spirit.**

Chapter Forty-Five: As the Snowflakes Fall

"I hope you're just about finished up there, partner!"

The exclamation startled Ludus from his work, although it really shouldn't have. He'd been waiting for Wayne to show up for nearly half an hour now, and he only picked up this little project to pass the time. There was just something so loud and jarring about the mail man that made him jumpy. Or irritated.

Ludus smirked, shaking his head in exasperation as Wayne skidded into view, sliding across the sand in his leather boots.

"I don't know about Maya," he whistled, tipping the brim of his had to block the sun, "but Lisette hates it when I'm late."

"I wouldn't know," Ludus chuckled, pushing the nearly bald square of sandpaper along the legs of the completed coffee table. Now all that was left to do was apply the stain and sealant, and it would be finished. "I'm never late."

"Congratulations," Wayne rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his chest. "Now get a wiggle on, or you'll dirty your pristine record."

Ludus dropped the sandpaper in defeat, quickly gathering his tools together. They still had lots of time, but pointing that out to Wayne might get him in trouble later. Maya and Wayne had a tendency to team up on him when the opportunity arose.

Tonight would be no different, he was sure, despite the tranquil setting for their double date. Maya woke up that morning in an absolute panic, realising that she almost let this day pass by without celebration. Ludus was utterly confused at first, but pieced together the issue as Maya scrambled to get Lisette on the phone and coordinate times.

Oak Tree's annual tree lighting ceremony was taking place in their town square, and Maya had never missed a year. She wasn't about to start now.

"I'm just about ready," he promised, zipping up his bag and shoving it under the counter. Lulukoko was a small village- he didn't worry about theft very often, so leaving his things unattended was a common occurrence. Besides, he'd already been speaking to nearly everyone today; no one had a reason to come back.

"Did you bring something warmer to slip on?" Wayne quirked an eyebrow at him, a slight frown tugging the corners of his lips down. "Y'all might have sun year-round, but I guarantee Oak Town will be chilly."

Ludus straightened, taking notice of Wayne's outfit for the first time since he arrived. While he still wore his boots and hat, what was in between the two had changed. Wayne wore a pair of navy-blue corduroy pants, a thick, knitted, maroon sweater, and brown leather gloves. It was all a little 70's for Ludus's taste, but somehow it all fit Wayne pretty well.

And, of course, he was right. Oak Town would be much colder than Lulukoko at this time of year.

"Maya put something in my bag this morning," Ludus assured him, patting the pile of clothes to the side of his work bench. He'd been a little surprised when he opened his tool kit to find a sweater sitting on top, but the note from Maya explained everything. "I'll change quickly and then we'll head out."

Wayne made an obnoxious show of checking his watch, which Ludus pointedly ignored.

Maya and Lisette were skilled at making last minute plans- everything was organized already, so all Ludus and Wayne had to do was show up. He was fairly certain they could manage that much on their own.

Ludus had never been to a tree lighting ceremony before. He wasn't sure what he should expect, but at the very least, he knew to expect cold.

He was already wearing his only pair of jeans- dark wash, with dulled gold buttons- at Maya's request, so Ludus only needed to switch shirts. Absently, he pulled off the t-shirt he was wearing and began to wriggle into the cream-coloured cable knit that Maya prepared for him.

"Move it along, princess," Wayne sighed, though his smile was good-natured, "we don't have time for you to pretty yourself- woah!"

Wayne choked on his own words, a startled cough fading away to fits of uncontrollable laughter. Ludus paused in his dressing, staring at the mailman in blatant confusion.

"I'd hurry up with that sweater," Wayne smirked, reigning in his guffaws, "unless you want to start some wild rumours around here."

"What?"

Ludus turned his head, trying to figure out what Wayne was talking about. Once he glanced over his shoulder, it didn't take him very long.

"Shit!" Ludus hastily slipped the sweater over his head, yanking it down to cover the fading red scratches that Maya had raked over his back last week. He could feel heat creeping up his neck- Ludus was sure they'd be gone by now.

"I didn't know you had it in you," Wayne snickered, clapping a hand on Ludus's arm. "Way to go, Handyman."

"Shove off," Ludus complained, shirking away from Wayne's grasp. He couldn't stop his smile though. As embarrassed as he was, he and Wayne were good friends. Even he had to admit it was a little bit funny. "Come on, if we don't head out now, we really will be late."

"I'm shocked you're not late all the time if you produce those kinds of results," Wayne taunted, slapping Ludus on the back again. Ludus rolled his eyes.

"If you want tips, all you have to do is ask."

That earned him a quick jab in the arm.

"Cheeky bastard," Wayne laughed, falling into step beside Ludus.

The ribbing continued as they made their way to the crossroads, where the first smatterings of winter frost clung to the blades of grass. The air was chilly with the promise of days to come, and Ludus was suddenly glad Maya insisted on buying him warmer clothes.

"Shoot," Wayne snapped his fingers, scanning a text from Lisette. Ludus hadn't even seen him take out his phone. "I've gotta head home for a second. Lis says the water tank is acting up."

"Should we reschedule?" Ludus slowed to a halt near the entrance to Maya's farm. 'Rescheduling' was a loose term- from what Maya told him, they only held the lighting ceremony once, and then the lights stayed on until Christmas. Ludus would hate for her to miss it, but if Wayne and Lisette had something they needed to tend to, he was sure she'd understand. Perhaps they could even just go themselves.

"No, no," Wayne insisted, shaking his head. "It does this every now and again. Only a quick fix. Give me five minutes."

Before Ludus could say anything more, Wayne was off.

Well, nothing to be done about it now.

Ludus eased into a stroll, meandering around the crossroads as he waited for Maya to show up. He didn't bother texting her- she was planning to meet him here anyway. Sure enough, she wasn't long, emerging from her farm just as he was making his third pass near the Lulukoko bridge.

She didn't notice him right away, staring instead towards Westown, where she was expecting Lisette to approach from. Ludus shook his head, smiling fondly. Even she expected the two of them to be late.

He took advantage of the opportunity to appreciate her, bouncing excitedly on her heels. She was breathtaking, as usual, wearing tight-fitting dark jeans and a plush, lavender sweater that nearly swallowed her. Maya somehow managed to look like a princess in everything she put on, and Ludus made it a point to tell her that as often as he could.

Slowly, he made his way over to her, careful to avoid stepping on anything that might alert her to his presence.

He didn't think he'd ever tire of seeing her like this- giddy as a schoolgirl, enchanted by the simplest things, things that Ludus himself often forgot to appreciate properly. It was both endearing and alluring, and one of the many reasons Ludus found himself falling more and more in love with her every single day.

How in the hell had he gotten so lucky?

Finally, he was behind her, and she still hadn't noticed. Ludus would have to tease her about her lack of spatial awareness later. For now, he had other ideas.

"You look beautiful," Ludus whispered, his lips brushing her ear. Maya spun to face him, not the least bit surprised, with a delighted smile lighting her face. Maybe he hadn't been as quiet as he thought.

"I feel like a marshmallow," she admitted, poking the thick fabric of the sweater. "A very fluffy, purple marshmallow."

"I happen to love marshmallows," Ludus teased, slipping his hands around her waist and pulling her against his chest. She leaned into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Especially if they're as cute as you."

"You're so cheesy," she laughed, pressing a light kiss to his lips. Ludus hummed low in the back of his throat, squeezing her delicate body just a little bit tighter.

"I have something for you," he murmured against her lips, freeing one of his hands to reach into the back pocket of his jeans. He'd snagged the gift from the recesses of his work bench before Wayne arrived, hoping he'd have a chance to give it to her before they set out. Wayne's water tank issue was proving to be a blessing in disguise. He felt Maya pout, her lower lip brushing his.

"You're not supposed to get me presents this close to Christmas," she complained, pushing her fingers gently through his hair. "That's not fair."

"Not fair because…?"

"Because I didn't think to get you anything first!"

Ludus chuckled, ignoring her protests and bringing forth the small, white box from his pocket. It had the name of a local jeweller emblazoned on the front- the very same jeweler who'd made Maya's lost pumpkin necklace.

"Ludus…" Maya blinked, taking the box in her palm. She stared at it, blinking, as though she was trying to decide if she should open it or not, and Ludus knew she recognized the name. Evidently, curiosity got the better of her. Maya lifted the lid to a barely stifled gasp.

Inside the box was a necklace. It was a silver chain, thin and fragile looking, with a snowflake pendant hanging from it. Ludus had stared at it long enough to know it by heart now- the snowflake was no bigger than a dime, made with shattered crystals that shimmered brilliantly in the light. The stones were set in silver, polished and shined to sparkling. It was one of a kind, as unique as the pumpkin, and yet it evoked the same magical charm that had drawn Maya in the first time.

"It's breathtaking," she whispered, gently tracing the stones with her fingers. She was almost afraid to touch it, terrified that if she jostled it even slightly it would break.

"I thought it would be a good idea to give it to you tonight," Ludus explained, easing the box from her grasp. He removed the necklace, unclasped it, and began to place it around her neck. He would never stop looking for the pumpkin necklace, not when he knew how much the little pendant meant to her, but he hoped this would be a good substitute. "I would've waited until Christmas, but I figured you might like to wear it while we walk through the park."

The snowflake fell against Maya's scarf, sparkling like a beacon in the low winter sun. She stared down at it, a happy flush staining her cheeks.

"Ludus, it's perfect," she beamed, reaching up to press her palms against the sides of his face. She tugged him down to her, kissing him chastely at first, but quickly dissolving into a passionate embrace.

"While I appreciate the enthusiasm," Ludus laughed breathlessly, catching Maya's chin with his thumb and forefinger. "If you don't stop, we're never going to make it to see those lights."

"They'll be there tomorrow," Maya shrugged, surprising him by slipping her hand beneath the hem of his sweater. Ludus sucked in a breath, saved from having to make the impossible decision of turning her down or abandoning Lisette and Wayne when the very two people they were waiting on hailed them from further up the crossroads.

"Are you two just gonna stand there all night?" Wayne taunted, waving with his free hand- the other was wrapped tightly around Lisette's waist. "We're losing daylight here!"

"That's the point!" Maya stuck her tongue out in his general direction, though Ludus doubted Wayne noticed. He wound his fingers through Maya's, pulling her along to join the others, trying to ignore the way his heart still pounded.

Ludus had been to Oak Tree many times over the years, but never for pleasure. He always had something to do, whether it be jobs, consultations, or expos, so he never got to experience the town in the same way Maya had.

Her old home was still a couple of towns over, but Oak Tree was their destination for festivals and events. Maya once told him that everything in the city was far too expensive for them to participate in regularly, but Oak Tree welcomed them with open arms. Ludus could certainly understand that- everyone he'd met so far had been nothing but lovely.

It was odd, in a way, experiencing a part of Maya's past. Everything she'd told him about her upbringing, her family, Dunhill, it all seemed a world away, like something he'd never be able to touch. Ludus was still getting used to Maya's willingness to be open with him about her pain, and while it warmed him to see her trusting people again, it also left him feeling somewhat like an outsider. He was here, he knew the stories, and yet he'd never really understand what these things meant to her.

Maybe seeing things with his own eyes would change that.

They walked the entire route, which took them about an hour in the chilly weather. None of them minded, barring an offhanded complaint or two from Wayne.

When they finally arrived, the lights hadn't been turned on yet, much to Maya's delight. There was a man stationed at the entrance to the square with a drink cart laden with hot cocoa. It was free for people attending the lighting ceremony, so the four of them gladly accepted a cup. It was bitterly cold out now, with the sun disappearing over the horizon.

All along the paths, people milled about aimlessly. The street lanterns were flickering as usual, but that was it for the time being. Maya scanned her surroundings, taking note of all the darkened bulbs that adorned each and every tree, bush, and lamppost. She already knew that it was going to be beautiful long before the ceremony started.

"The stars are bright tonight," Lisette pointed out, tilting her head back to gaze at the inky sky. She was right, Maya realised with a smile. Without a cloud in sight, the stars were left to shine and sparkle uninterrupted.

"You can see the little dipper over there," Wayne raised his arm, directing their attention to a cluster of stars hanging just over an old oak tree. "And that's Sirius. I think we can see-"

Maya quickly lost track of the names, but it didn't really matter. She traced the lines of every constellations Wayne identified, picturing the shapes with her mind's eye. She didn't know if they were right, but they were beautiful.

It was easy to forget how much Wayne loved astronomy- Maya supposed it wasn't a conversation that came up very often. Right now though, Wayne was in his element. He listed every star fact he could come up with, every tidbit or anecdote he'd stored away in his research. Lisette was hanging on every word, and Maya could tell immediately how much she loved him. She must've heard these a thousand times by now, and she still acted as though every piece of information was a brand-new treasure.

Maya smiled, unconsciously turning to look at Ludus. She knew how that felt.

Wayne was just finishing a fact about comets when a murmur rippled through the assembled crowd. Before the quartet could figure out what was happening, the world around them sprang to life in brilliant colour.

"Wow!" Lisette gasped, clutching Wayne's arm in amazement. Maya should've been expecting it, she'd seen these lights every year since she was small, but it still took her off guard every single time. She grinned, slipping her hand into Ludus's and gaping at the newly adorned square.

The Christmas lights were stunning, if that was enough of a word. Reds, blues, greens, yellows, and every other colour of the rainbow sparkled around them, igniting the darkened town with technicolour fire. Strings of lights were wrapped around the trees, the lamp posts, the statues, every available surface that could reasonably be reached. It looked like someone had thrown them unceremoniously into a sea of glitter. Warmth spread across the landscape like a plush blanket, zapping the chill from the air in an instant with the colour alone.

"Holy shit," Ludus muttered under his breath, making Maya giggle. She squeezed his hand lovingly, tearing her eyes away from the light display to look at him. He was staring at the trees in shocked admiration- reminding her of the first time she'd done this with her family. She'd almost forgotten what it was like to see with truly fresh eyes.

"Do you like it?" Maya asked eagerly, bouncing on her heels. Ludus nodded slowly, still not looking away from the lights. Happiness swelled in her heart, making her feel whole and light.

"I can't believe I never knew about this," Lisette breathed, grinning at Maya. "You do this every year?"

"Mhm," Maya nodded, snuggling closer into Ludus's side. "Uncle Frank took my sister and I when we were little, then when I was old enough, we started to come just the two of us."

Her parents would come too on occasion, but Maya didn't feel like talking about her father. Not tonight. Not when everyone looked so happy.

"I'm so glad you invited us to celebrate with you this year," Lisette grinned. "I hope it can become our tradition too?"

"Me too," Ludus wrapped his arm around her shoulder, rubbing her arm lightly. Something shone from the neck of Maya's sweater, and he realised the lights were reflecting off of the crystals in her new necklace, making it look like her heart was glowing. He smiled. "You think you'd be okay with that, My?"

He smirked, knowing full well that was exactly what she wanted.

Maya felt like she was floating, joy filling her from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. She was just about to say so, tears stinging her eyes, when she felt something cold and wet land on her nose.

"Huh?" she looked up, just as a second snowflake landed on her cheek.

"It's snowing?" Wayne shielded his eyes, staring at the sky. "I didn't think it was supposed to snow tonight?"

Maya was pretty sure he was right- the forecast had called for frost, maybe a light mist, but not snow. Even as she thought about her crops, unguarded in the fields, she couldn't bring herself to care. Scatters of snowflakes were drifting lazily all around them, speckling the air perfectly.

The lights, the snow, the stars, and the people. Maya couldn't think of a more perfect night.

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	46. Home is Where the Heart is

**Hello again! Hope you're all enjoying the start of the holiday season!**

**It's just starting to hit me now that this massive project is quickly coming to a close, and I'm both excited and sad. Only six more chapters to go! I hope you all enjoy them.**

**On with the show!**

Chapter Forty-Six: Home is Where the Heart is

Oak Tree was far less exciting when visiting for business.

It was strange, how things tended to work out. Maya hadn't stepped foot in Oak Tree in nearly a year, and here she was returning for the second time just that week. Strange indeed, but not unexpected.

The tree-lighting ceremony was a memory she would treasure for as long as she lived- an evening spent with her loved ones, basking in the glow of the holiday season. It was a happy memory, one she was quick to return to whenever she was feeling down. Today, though… today was different.

The villagers milled around her as Maya made her way to the police station, her coat clutched tightly around her neck. It wasn't snowing anymore, but the wind was bitter, and the cold seeped into her skin and chipped away at her bones. No one was stopping to chat with their friends and neighbors today- everyone hurried forward, heads bent, focussed on getting from point A to point B as quickly as possible. Maya did the same.

A towering, solemn, beige building loomed in her sights, and Maya knew she'd found the police station. It was a brick monstrosity, situated in the far corner of town to try to maintain the cheery aesthetic they'd curated for themselves. The police station was new, but it didn't look it. Maya could easily picture this building in the background of an old, withering photograph, tucked away in someone's grandmother's basement.

Bells chimed as she pushed her way through the front door.

Alyn hadn't mentioned where his desk would be, but she found it easily enough. Oak Tree's police force was small, even smaller now that the holidays were ramping up and more leg work was necessary. Only two workstations were occupied as Maya wound her way through filing cabinets and rolling chairs: the reception desk, and that of Officer Alyn Crawford.

"Maya," he greeted, standing as she approached. He gave her an expression as close to a smile as she'd ever seen on him, extending his calloused hand to shake her freezing one. "I'm surprised you made it in this weather."

"I've handled worse," she assured him with a polite smile. Alyn struck her as the type of person easily bored by small talk, so she didn't bother. "Where is he?"

Alyn's near-smile faded instantly, settling into his usual frown. Maya noted vaguely that he was an attractive man with his wine-coloured hair, imposing frame, and striking, sharp eyes, but the effect was marred by his blatantly standoffish attitude. She imagined he'd probably have a girlfriend if his overall air didn't make most people too nervous to approach him.

"About that," Alyn sighed, rubbing the back of his neck in much the same way Ludus often did. Maya felt a pang of guilt- she hadn't told him where she was going. "Something's… happened."

He paused, almost like he was gauging her reaction. When she didn't give him one, he pressed on.

"Dunhill's clammed up," Alyn admitted, looking a bit too casual to be just that. Maya's brows furrowed. "He won't even speak to you now. I would've called you, but I thought-"

He stopped again, chewing on his words before deciding to swallow them. When it was clear he wasn't about to say anything else, Maya allowed herself to speak.

"Why did he change his mind?"

Alyn seemed to consider her before answering. Maya got the impression that he didn't say much without mulling it over first. He was a man of few words, so he made sure they were all important.

"I can't be sure," he settled on eventually, dragging out the last syllable. "But he's made it clear that we can't sway him on this one. I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing."

Maya bit her lip, her dimples disappearing.

Alyn was expecting her to leave, she realised, already angling his body to step around the desk and guide her out. Why wouldn't he? The one thing she came here to do was impossible now, so there was no reason for her to stay.

There _should be _no reason for her to stay.

"Can I see him anyway?"

If her question shocked him, Alyn didn't show it, though she wasn't particularly surprised by that. He eyed her thoughtfully, fists planted firmly on his hips.

Someone else may have asked her why. They may have been curious. They may have dissuaded her. They may have even flat out denied her. Somehow, Maya knew Alyn wouldn't do that. She was sure he was stowing this decision away, filing it with everything else he'd been learning about Dunhill, his crimes, and his victims, but he wouldn't give that away. He simply said:

"Follow me."

And that's how Maya found herself in the belly of the police station, standing in front of a metal wall, separated from the dankness of a jail cell by a line of iron bars.

On the other side sat Dunhill Rogers.

He was miserable, much more so than the last time she saw him. He looked old now, dishevelled, beaten. Even a little bit rattled. It filled Maya with a sick satisfaction to see him like this, and guilt nibbled its way through her chest. She knew she shouldn't want to see him suffer- even after everything, Dunhill was still human. She shouldn't feel good about his pain.

But she did. And she didn't care.

Dunhill looked up at Maya with an emotion that she'd never seen before. It was foreign, so foreign that it took her a moment to recognise what it was.

Fear.

"I won't talk to you."

He spat the words as best he could, his voice scratchy and stiff from lack of use. Maya glanced briefly at Alyn, leaning as casually as he could against the wall of the stairwell. He wouldn't leave them alone then; just step politely aside. Maya was fine with that. She knew he wouldn't interfere, but she didn't miss the way his fingers twitched towards his array of standard-issue weaponry when Dunhill cursed her.

Maya didn't even glance at the visitor's chair. She wouldn't be here long enough to need it.

"I'm not here to talk to you," she told Dunhill, her quiet voice still too loud in the concrete hovel. "I'm here to say something, and then I'm going to leave."

Dunhill cast his eyes at the floor, stubbornly ignoring her. Or at least, trying to look like he was. From the way his muscles tensed, she knew he could hear every word.

"I came here today," Maya began, her fists clenched in her coat pockets, "because Alyn asked me to. I came because I thought I could make a difference. I thought I could get you to confess and save everyone the trouble of having to deal with you even one day longer than they have to."

Dunhill flinched. Maya trudged on.

"But I was wrong," she huffed, finding a spark of anger in her stomach and clinging to it, fanning it, using its warmth to keep her legs from shaking. "You were never going to talk to me in the first place."

Alyn inclined his head towards her, just a fraction, barely enough for her to notice.

_But you came anyway. Why?_

"I came," she murmured, clutching her emotions so tightly she thought she'd shatter them, "because I need you to see me. I need you to hear me. I need you to look me in the eyes and _understand_."

Maya took a harsh step towards the cell, the toe of her boot colliding with an iron bar and igniting a chorus of echoing clangs in the air around them. Dunhill shrunk back from her, but he looked at her. He cowered, but he looked.

"I am not afraid of you," she hissed, angry tears stinging her eyes. She bit them back- she wouldn't cry in front of him again. Not again. "You don't scare me, but I sure as hell should scare you.

"You took everything from me," Maya unclenched her fists, her voice steady and sure, "and now, I'm going to take it all back. _Everything_. I don't care what I have to do, Dunhill."

His name was like ice on her tongue- she didn't think she'd ever called him that to his face before.

"You think you can intimidate me by forcing a trial, but it won't work." Maya turned her body, just a little, so Alyn knew she wanted him to hear this too. "I'll take the stand. I'll testify. I'll scream every detail of what you did to me until I'm blue in the face if that's what it takes."

She walked away- she wasn't sure if that's what she wanted to do all along, or if it's just what happened in the moment, but either way, she was at the stairs. Alyn peered down at her questioningly, but Maya just nodded, signalling to him that this, whatever it was, was over.

"You can't touch me."

Dunhill's words trickled through the air, small and uncertain, like she used to be.

"Your fate is in my hands now," Maya muttered, training her eyes forward. Alyn was a few steps ahead of her, and it took all of her effort to push on, to not turn back, to keep from screaming.

The lights flickered above as the building shook with the wind, echoing the coldness in her heart. Maya climbed another stair, her words sagging heavily in her wake.

"You should've killed me when you had the chance."

.

"You okay?"

Alyn's hand wavered uncertainly at Maya's back as she stumbled into his desk, her knees finally giving out now that she was safely above ground. She nodded mutely, still not trusting herself to speak.

She'd done it.

The police station was completely empty now, the receptionist having stepped out for some errand or another. Alyn strode purposefully to the water cooler next to the restroom, pouring Maya a small cup. She took it gratefully, swallowing the entirety of its contents in one gulp.

She'd really done it.

"I can't say I was expecting that," Alyn mused, seating himself on the corner of his desk to allow her the chair. Maya sank into the still-warm leather, her limbs shuddering like jelly. "I thought you were just going to tell him to go fuck himself. What you said was far more poetic."

Maya snorted a laugh.

"I don't know what I thought I was going to say to him," she admitted sheepishly, chewing the inside of her cheek. "When you said he wasn't willing to talk anymore… I don't know, it all just bubbled up from somewhere."

"Trauma doesn't go away overnight," Alyn shrugged, toying absently with a small metal ring on his pinky. It was the first time Maya had seen him fidget unprompted. "It takes a long time, and it resurfaces when you least expect it. I think that was something you needed to say to him for a long time."

"It was," she agreed, releasing all of her breath at once. "I'm sorry if it wasn't helpful."

"If it was helpful to you," Alyn smirked, "it was helpful to me."

"I meant what I said," Maya insisted, straightening. "I _will_ take the stand against him. Nothing's changed."

"I believe you," Alyn assured her, taking her empty cup from her limp hand and dropping it into a garbage bin. "And I appreciate your cooperation. If the judge calls on you, this case is airtight."

He paused, and Maya already knew what was on the tail end of it.

"But…?" She prodded.

"But," Alyn conceded, his expression turning pensive. "I don't think it will be necessary."

"Why not?"

"Call it a hunch," Alyn winked cryptically, and Maya's brow quirked. "Come on, you should head back home before the wind gets any worse. We're getting a storm overnight."

She knew before he started ushering her out the door that he wasn't going to say anything more, but it frustrated her anyway. Alyn didn't say anything as she tightened her coat, pulling the collar up to shield her face from the howling cold. He didn't say anything as she yanked the door open, admitting a burst of winter into the small office. He didn't say anything, but he watched. He watched her, mostly, but at the last moment, when he thought she couldn't see, he watched something across the street.

Maya turned her attention to the building opposite them, but there was nothing. Just an empty pair of footsteps in the frost.

"Stay safe, Maya," Alyn grinned at her, a true grin this time, and it illuminated his entire face. He held the door while she struggled against the wind, his free hand raised in farewell. "Take care of yourself."

It should've been casual enough, but Maya wasn't so sure. As she made her way across the cobblestone back towards the centre of town, she couldn't help but feel like Alyn was trying to tell her something. She pondered his tone, turning his words over and over in her mind. It almost sounded like-

Like he was saying goodbye.

.

It was quiet when Maya made it back to the farm.

Busy season for Ludus coincidentally meant a drop in production for Maya. Yes, the animals were still as much work as ever, but her gardening had come to a full stop. Even on days she needed to clean the barn out, her chores hardly took her past noon. It was a strange new routine, but one that she used to her advantage today. Maya was on her way to Oak Tree just after lunch, making sure to get some shopping done on the way so she could present a convincing cover story to Ludus.

She'd been struggling with the guilt all day- a constant, unrelenting pressure at the back of her mind. Maya hated lying to him, hated keeping things from him, especially after all they'd been through. She just wasn't ready to tell him yet. Ludus would understand, she knew, and that somehow made it worse.

He was normally home long after she was these days, with the intensity of his workload bearing down on him. He'd drag himself through the door just before the moon crested the trees, when the sun was already long set, and collapse onto the couch. Maya would comfort him then, massaging his shoulder or other, more sensitive areas of his body, and then they'd have supper together. Today, though, Maya was late. She'd told Ludus she'd be late. So she wasn't at all surprised to open the door and find him draped lazily over the sofa, waiting for her with a bright smile on his face.

Maya's guilt spiked.

"You're home!" Ludus greeted, pushing himself up with a soft grunt. He was across the room in three long strides, taking her shopping bags from her, dropping them on the floor, and sweeping her into his arms in one fluid motion. "Aloha."

"Aloha," Maya giggled in spite of herself, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ludus squeezed her tighter. "Excited to see me?"

"I missed you," he admitted openly, feathering kisses over her forehead and cheeks. Maya's heart fluttered at the sensation. "I'm not used to coming home to an empty house anymore."

"Sorry to disappoint," she teased, turning her head at the last second to catch his lips with hers before he could plant another kiss on her cheek. Ludus growled playfully, returning her stolen kiss with enthusiasm. "I had a lot on my plate today."

"Did you get it all done?" Ludus didn't pull away from her, trailing his mouth down to her neck and placing gentle kisses there. Maya shivered, choosing her words carefully.

"More or less," she settled on, thinking back to her oddly cryptic conversation with Alyn before she left. As an afterthought, she added "I don't think I'll have to go out again any time soon."

Maya didn't think she'd given anything away in her tone, but Ludus suddenly leaned back to look at her, his brow furrowed in unexpected concern.

"Is everything okay?" he prodded, his voice soft. Maya wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time- how is it he always seemed to know exactly what she was thinking?

She thought about telling him the truth, if only for a moment. He was giving her an opportunity, a chance to release the pressure of the deception she'd been carrying all day. She could tell him. Right now. She could tell him where she was, what she'd done, what she was feeling, all of it.

"Ludus, I-" the words slipped out before she could stop them, but Maya bit them off just as quickly. The truth simmered in the back of her throat, burning her.

She couldn't tell him yet. It had nothing to do with him or how she thought he'd react, nothing that dramatic. Maya just… didn't have the energy. Anything involving Dunhill exhausted her, and for now, she didn't want to think about him. She was here, with Ludus, in their home, and it was a happy place. She wasn't going to ruin it with talks of her past, not tonight.

"I'm just having an off day," she promised, hating herself more and more with each white lie. The only thing keeping her together was the knowledge that she would tell him, soon. Just not today. "Tired, I think."

Ludus regarded her with a thoughtful expression, his already dark skin looking richer in the yellow kitchen light. Maya didn't expect him to believe her, he never really did when she insisted that she was fine, but she also didn't think he'd question her either. Ludus trusted her, and she needed that trust right now.

As it turned out, she was right.

"Is there anything you want to do tonight?" he asked instead, smiling reassuringly at her. Maya returned the gesture, letting the relief show on her face. There was no point trying to hide it; they both knew she was keeping something to herself. The mutual understanding comforted her. "We can watch a movie, or take a nap, whatever you want."

Maya thought about it, really and truly thought about it, before answering. Ludus was letting her get away with this one, so she owed him that much. She'd blocked him out of her ongoing plight with Dunhill for the moment, so she wanted to open up another part of herself to him in return. And she was pretty sure she knew exactly how.

"Do you want to bake some cookies with me?"

When she was younger, Maya loved the holidays. Christmas was a difficult time for her parents, especially when it came to gifts, so they came up with a tradition that worked for them. She'd been reminded of it when she left Oak Tree, a beautiful array of Christmas sweets displayed in the window of the local restaurant catching her eye.

Towards the end of November, they'd get together to make some fruit preserves for their family members and mail them out as Christmas gifts. It was cost effective and thoughtful, and it was an activity they could do as a family. It was one of the few times they were truly happy together.

Now, she had her own family, and it was time to add Ludus to the tradition too.

Maya was never very good at making jams, not to mention the fact that she didn't have any of the supplies. Ludus was completely new to baking, so she thought it would be a good idea to start with one of the most fundamental members of the Christmas baked goods Hall of Fame- the sugar cookie. Sure, they wouldn't last until Christmas, but she didn't mind indulging a little early.

"Cookies?" Ludus's brows shot up, clearly taken aback by the suggestion. "Do we have the ingredients for that?"

It was a fair question, but she wasn't worried. Earlier in the week, Maya had gone shopping for a gingerbread house that Lisette wanted to make. She still had a lot of the supplies leftover- some candies for garnish, and a couple of tubes of royal icing- red, green, and white. She also found some sprinkles, gummies, chocolate kisses, and candy canes. The sugar cookies themselves were sure to be easy to pull together on such short notice, with their very small list of ingredients.

"I think we can make it work," she grinned.

"Well then," Ludus ruffled her hair affectionately, steering them both towards the kitchen. "Lead the way, My!"

She laughed, the remnants of her day disappearing in wake of Ludus's shining grin. She'd never understand how he managed to pull her out of her darkest pits, even when he had no idea what was plaguing her in the first pace.

When she saw the kitchen though, her smile wavered a bit.

Apparently, Ludus had gotten hungry while she was gone. There were crumbs everywhere, which really wasn't like him. Maya just shook her head in amusement, handing him Uncle Frank's recipe book while she set to work preparing the counter.

"How hard is it to mess these up?" Ludus wondered aloud, reading over the instructions for the third time in a row. He wasn't the best in the kitchen, so the whole affair was a little stressful for him. "Should I just step back and let you handle it?"

"You'll be fine," Maya smirked, hanging the cloth over the tap to dry. She washed her hands quickly, drying them on her skirt and starting to pull ingredients from the cupboard. Ludus watched her uneasily, apparently not feeling encouraged by her confidence. "My family used to make these every year as Christmas gifts. Even Lynn could do it."

"You say that now," he continued, placing the recipe on the counter gingerly, as if it could bite him. "But you've never seen me try to make anything more complicated than breakfast."

"Breakfast can be complicated," Maya argued, pre-measuring everything into small bowls. In retrospect, she probably should've asked Ludus to do that part. It might've made him feel better. "Eggs are actually one of the hardest things to cook properly."

"Which is why mine are always overcooked," Ludus pointed out. He watched in fascination as Maya went about her prep work, trying not to ask too many questions and distract her. "You're not planning to share these ones, right?"

"No," Maya assured him, rolling her eyes, "these ones are just for us."

"Thank Goddess for that."

"Stop worrying so much, you'll get wrinkles." Maya slid open the second drawer to her right and plucked a wooden spoon from the mess of utensils. She handed it to Ludus and pushed him to stand in front of the empty mixing bowl she provided for him. "Here. I'll tell you what to add and when, ok?"

"I'm doing this?" Ludus's eyes rounded, panic crackling in his chest. "I was thinking of taking a more… emotional support role. Doesn't that sound much better?"

"Nope," Maya popped the 'p', stepping back and folding her arms over her chest. Ludus knew that look all too well- her mind was made up, and there would be absolutely no changing it. He sighed, resigned to make the worst cookies anyone had ever had the displeasure of eating. He'd have to apologise to Maya later.

At least that haunted look in her eyes was gone.

Maya read the steps aloud to him from the recipe in her hands, making sure to clarify anything he looked unsure about. He was clearly nervous, but it didn't take long for the creases to smooth on his forehead. As each ingredient went into the bowl, Ludus gained more and more confidence. Maya smiled as she watched, until all that was left was to let the dough chill for an hour before rolling it out for baking.

"I think we'll make a proper pâtissier out of you yet," she teased, slipping her arms around his middle from behind. Ludus laughed, placing his hand over hers and squeezing.

"I don't know about that," he shrugged. He had his reservations about the job he'd done, but there was nothing to do now except wait until they were baked and taste one. Still, as nervous as he'd been, the process had been fairly simple.

"You should have more faith in yourself," Maya chided, pressing a kiss to the centre of his back. Ludus's heart skipped; he loved it when she was openly affectionate with him. Loosening her grip just enough for him to move, he turned around to face her.

"I have faith in _you_," Ludus corrected, cupping her cheek with his hand and tilting her chin up to look at him. "And if you believe in me, I suppose I must be doing something right."

"Many, many things," Maya whispered, pressing her lips to his. The kiss was sweet, gentle, and lingering. Ludus sighed, the tension evaporating from his shoulders almost immediately.

It still amazed him how much he loved her. Even months after confessing, sometimes his feelings would hit him so strongly that he felt like he would fall clean off his feet. Just looking at her was enough to set his heart galloping in his chest- they could be doing nothing at all, hanging out in the living room, watching a movie maybe. Maya would laugh or gasp at something on the screen, and Ludus would look over, see her face in profile, lights dancing across her skin, and his heart would ache. She was right there, usually touching him, and he somehow ached for her. He didn't understand it, but he also didn't care. His love for her constantly took him off guard and overpowered him, and Ludus wouldn't have it any other way.

"Do you want me to look at your shoulder?" Maya asked him, running her palm along his back, just beneath his shoulder blade. Ludus hadn't put much strain on it today, so he wasn't in any pain.

"I'm okay," he assured her, kissing her again. He didn't want to let her go, not now. She chuckled as his kisses grew more insistent, more demanding, but he just couldn't help it. She was like a drug to him- addictive in the best possible way.

"If you keep this up," she taunted, nipping at his bottom lip with her teeth. Ludus groaned, wrapping her tightly in his arms. "We'll never get those cookies finished."

"The dough can chill overnight, can't it?" Ludus challenged, but he knew she was right. That didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun though.

Lifting her into the air, Ludus spun around and placed her delicately on the counter. Maya wound her arms around his neck, a smile tugging at her lips.

"We still have a little while before we need to roll out the cookies," Ludus explained, bringing his face close to hers. His nose brushed her cheek, his mouth hovering over hers. He heard the hitch in her breath, the one that told him he was doing all the right things. He smiled.

"A little while," Maya agreed, pushing her fingers through the loose hair around his face. Ludus thought about toying with her a bit, making her pout in that cute way of hers, bringing out the mischievous sparkle in her grey eyes. But he was impatient himself, and desire took over before he could make a formal decision.

Maya hummed as he kissed her, dragging her nails gently over his neck and down his chest. Ludus shivered, struggling to remind himself that this wasn't supposed to move to the bedroom later. Feeling the light scratches briefly reminded him of the other day with Wayne, but he'd decided not to tell Maya about that. Ludus didn't want her feeing embarrassed, as he was sure she would.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Maya piped up, breaking away from him. Ludus moved his lips to her neck, peppering playful kisses along her smooth skin. "I ran into Uncle Frank on my way out. He wanted to know if you could go over on Friday to help him with a draft in his barn. He wants to fix it before the snow comes."

"Of course," Ludus promised, placing his lips in the hollow beneath Maya's ear. He began to gently suckle the skin there, rewarded with the quiet sound of Maya's voice cracking.

"I'm going over too," she continued, her fingers absently pulling at his shirt. He was sure she didn't realise she was doing it, as her movements were light and erratic. "Miranda and I are going to pickle and jar some of the vegetables we grew this autumn."

"That'll be nice," Ludus agreed, returning to her mouth and silencing her with his tongue. Maya grumbled in the back of her throat, but she didn't stop him. She sank into his embrace, wrapping her legs around his hips and surrendering to his insistent kisses.

They never did manage to get the cookies in the oven that night, but neither of them seemed to mind too much. They had plenty of time to catch up, and they planned to use it to the fullest.

.

Alyn locked up the police station alone that day, his footsteps as light as his mood.

He didn't know when this case began to smooth itself out- it happened right under his nose, and he'd barely managed to put the pieces together. That wasn't important in the long run he supposed, but it was still a little insulting.

His partner, Leo, had taken care of most of the paperwork before he left for the day, but Alyn still had a few things to clue up before his mind would settle. Nothing was all that pressing, except the bright yellow form he pulled carefully out of his desk drawer. That one he was going to file right away, so the judge could review it first thing on Monday morning.

_Witness Declaration and Approval_

Maya left nearly an hour ago. The storm was brewing on the horizon now; Alyn's window faced the opposite direction, but he could feel it in the pulsing of an old knife wound on his ribs. Weather was coming. He hoped Maya made it home okay.

He was going to miss her, he thought. She was strong, stronger than most, and it had been a pleasure seeking out justice for her, but this was for the better. Maya had been through enough, and it was time to let someone else clean up this mess.

Alyn smiled, initialling the bottom of the form and slipping it into a thick, manila envelope.

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	47. Forged

**Welcome back everyone! I thought it would be nice to spend a little time with Frank and Ludus this week; they haven't really had a chance to bond since Maya and Ludus started dating.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Forty-Seven: Forged

"Could you hand me the tongs, Noelle dear?"

The scent of bubbling blueberries permeated Frank's small kitchen as Miranda, Maya, and Noelle worked away at a huge batch of jam. The kitchen was a mess of organized chaos, with jars and lids scattered everywhere, drying racks and dish towels piled on the dining room table, and every burner on the stovetop covered with a pot.

Maya stirred two pots of jam at once, making sure they didn't burn as Miranda prepared the jars to be boiled and sealed. Frank had had an impressive blueberry harvest this year, so there was no way he'd be able to use them all up before they went bad. He'd sold some already, given some to the other villagers, and still had enough left over to make about 16 jars of jam.

"Here you go, Momma!" Noelle handed the tongs to Miranda, stepping back to watch. Jam-making was a bit too dangerous for Noelle to be fully involved, so she was satisfied to hang back and offer her help in any way she could.

"Is that batch about ready, Maya?" Miranda leaned over to peer at the bubbling liquid. Maya jumped, realising that she wasn't really paying attention to what she was doing.

It had been four days since her visit with Dunhill at the Oak Tree Police station. And she still hadn't told Ludus about it.

"I think it's thick enough now," she concluded, reaching over the pot to turn the burner off. Miranda readied a jar for her, grasping it with an oven mitt, and dipped her ladle into the purple pot with a confident nod.

She planned to tell him soon. The incident had taken a lot out of her, but Maya was finally feeling comfortable enough to relive it with Ludus. The problem now, was finding the time. Ludus worked constantly, and Maya was struggling to keep up with the new demands the weather was putting on her farm chores. Most days, they just came home, ate dinner in relative silence, and collapsed in bed before nine. Not much of a chance for a serious conversation.

But Maya was getting into the swing of things now. She would find the chance soon, she could feel it.

Maya held the pots steady as Miranda ladled, filling each one quickly and efficiently. The lids were next, followed by a 10-minute-long dip in some boiling water to seal them. Noelle watched with impressive patience for someone her age; Maya couldn't help but think Lynn wouldn't have been nearly so quiet.

She hadn't heard from Lynn much at all since she moved, but Maya wasn't surprised by that. Her sister was about as fickle as they come, and she took 'out of sight, out of mind' a bit too literally. The only time Maya really spoke to her now was when she got a rare call from her mother, and she managed to wrangle Lynn onto the line for five minutes. That was probably for the best; Lynn didn't know much about what was going on or why Maya moved in the first place, and Maya was determined to keep it that way.

She always did her best to shelter Lynn from the family conflicts, even if that meant her little sister never fully trusted her. Lynn was scarily perceptive, and she always knew when Maya was keeping something from her. She'd be upset for a while, but she'd get over it quickly. It was a necessary evil for the time being, until Lynn was old enough to hear the truth.

Maya was just thankful that her sister wasn't one for holding grudges.

"Can I go play with Colin now?" Noelle begged, finally revealing her hand. Noelle knew that if she was impatient, Miranda would make her hang out longer. If she behaved, she'd be allowed out when she asked. Her plan worked of course, and Miranda told her to go right ahead.

"Say goodbye to Frank and Ludus on your way out!" Miranda called, shaking her head at the small 'okay!' that reached their ears just before the door slammed shut. Maya laughed, reminded so strongly of Lynn that it made her heart hurt.

She didn't know if she'd ever be able to go home again. Maya missed Lynn, and her mom, but the situation with Dunhill had driven a wedge between her and her father that Maya wasn't sure she'd ever be able to remove. He hadn't tried to contact her at all since she left, not to check up on her or even just chat. Maya tried not to take that too personally, but it was getting harder and harder the more time she spent with Ludus and his family, and Uncle Frank- people that cared about her, and were open about showing it. Her father was a proud man, and after everything that happened, letting his daughter take the fall and get hurt for his mistakes… she wasn't sure he could face her.

But she shouldn't be thinking about that now. Maya was happy, for the first time that she could remember, and she wasn't about to let her past ruin that again.

"How much do you want to bet she just breezed right past them?" Miranda sighed, setting the timer on the stove. Maya laughed, picking up a cloth to help clean up while they waited.

.

The leak in the roof wasn't nearly as bad as Ludus thought it was going to be. Frank's barn was well made, he could see that as soon as he stepped inside.

The wood was solid, dark oak, polished to a shine with a thick coat of sealant to protect it from the elements. It was old, and it creaked in the wind, but the foundation was as sturdy as rock. The fine craftsmanship combined with the quality metal fixings used to join the lumber left no doubt in Ludus's mind- this barn was built to last. As it should be, he reminded himself. Ludus designed it, after all.

The leak was easy to spot. A thin dribble of rain water stained the finish on a window pane, stretching from the ceiling beams to the floor. It would be a quick patch job, nothing major. Cut out a piece of the wood, fit a new piece, secure it in place. He'd be done in an hour, even sooner with Frank's help.

It was a simple job, and Ludus was grateful for that. His mind was trapped elsewhere these days, and his work was mainly getting done by routine alone.

He wasn't upset that Maya was hiding something from him. After all they'd been through, he knew that she wasn't just doing this because she didn't trust him. She had a good reason, whether it was that she just wasn't ready, or she was waiting for something specific, he wasn't sure. Either way, it didn't matter. Ludus had faith in her, and he knew she'd open up to him given time.

No, he wasn't upset about that. He was just… worried.

Historically speaking, the only things Maya kept from him involved Dunhill in some way. Ludus had thought that unpleasantness was over, at least until the trial, but now he wasn't so sure. He just didn't know what it could possibly be.

He was worried about her, and he was having a lot of trouble focussing on much else.

At least this leak wouldn't take up too much brain power. He could probably do the entire job from in here.

Just in case though, he thought he'd check the roof. Shingles needed to be replaced regularly, and if Frank's were worn then no amount of patching would solve the problem.

Ludus climbed the side of the barn without a ladder, using the wood storage bin for leverage. Maya would surely scold him if she saw, but he was fairly sure she was safely tucked away in Frank's kitchen with Miranda. She'd never know the difference, as long as he was quick.

"Careful up there!" Frank hollered. He was in the pasture, collecting his tool kit, but was now shielding his eyes against the sun and squinting at Ludus. "Want me to get the steps?"

Ludus grinned. Maya clearly got her worrying from her Uncle.

"I'll be alright," he assured Frank, loping across the roof to inspect the shingles above the leak. At a glance, they looked like they'd been replaced within the last year or two. Ludus was pretty confident this wasn't the problem. "Your shingles are pretty new, yeah?"

"Had 'em replaced over the summer!" Frank called back. Ludus nodded, not at all surprised. He poked around on the roof for another minute, just enough time to do his due diligence. He didn't want to get elbow deep in the patch only to discover he'd missed the root cause of the problem all together.

Satisfied that he hadn't skipped over anything, Ludus began to make his way back over to the lumber shed.

"I can get you a ladder," Frank laughed, stepping back as Ludus swung his legs over the eave. With a quick push, he dropped to the flat roof of the shed, and then to the packed dirt below. That part always gave him a bit of a jolt- as comfortable as he was atop stable structures, he still didn't like heights.

"Why waste the energy?" Ludus grinned back, brushing dust from his palms. While he was performing his roof inspection, Frank had gathered everything they'd need to patch the leak. There was nothing left to do but get started.

They set up shop inside the barn. It was a beautiful day out- crystalline blue skies, stretching clear as far as the eye could see. There was hardly a breeze, with mild, early winter warmth permeating the air. Ludus would've loved to be working outside- weather like this wouldn't last long now- but it would be far easier for them to be closer to the thing they were fixing.

Frank's workbench was much smaller than Ludus's, but that wasn't surprising. Frank was set up for simple repair jobs on the property, where Ludus earned his livelihood off of construction projects. Even still, Frank had an impressive range of tools and knickknacks that Ludus wouldn't expect to see in the average farm shed. He was grateful for that; Frank clearly knew what he was doing, and this job was proving to be easier and easier as they went along.

He was careful with his thoughts though; Ludus knew the painful sting of underestimating a project.

They worked in relative silence at first, only speaking when they had to give instructions or pass on information to one another like measurements and materials they needed, which gave Ludus plenty of time to simmer in his uncertainties about Maya. He didn't like to dwell if he could help it; distractions were dangerous in his line of work. But Frank was here too, and Ludus felt like he could be a little more lax with his focus.

Ludus liked working with others when he had the chance, although it was a rare occurrence before he met Maya. Most of his customers preferred to leave him to it, which was also perfectly fine with him. With some of his clients especially, he'd rather work alone.

Working with Frank was proving to be enjoyable, however. Frank had a calm rhythm about him that was even drawing Ludus out of his mental slump without even trying. He was as knowledgeable as Ludus expected him to be, almost more so. As a matter of fact…

Ludus almost frowned, sneaking a glance at Frank out of the corner of his eye. Maya's Uncle was a little red in the face, and sweat beaded at his temples, but he was far from struggling. The little patch job seemed like it would be easy for him to do, with all of the tools and experience he had at his disposal. Even as they went about their tasks, Frank clearly didn't need Ludus's help. He was managing just fine on his own, and yet he'd specifically asked Maya if Ludus would lend him a hand.

Why? Ludus was starting to suspect that Maya's uncle had some ulterior motives.

Almost as soon as the realisation struck him, Frank made a meaningful break in the silence.

"You two all geared up for winter?" Frank grunted, sanding the piece of wood he was sizing. "Nothing need to be done on the farm before the snow hits?"

"No sir," Ludus assured him, handing him another piece of sandpaper. He watched for a moment, trying to predict where this conversation was headed. "I checked up on all the buildings over the weekend. The barn door latch is a little loose, but I'm going to replace it on Thursday."

"Better get on it," Frank agreed, humming his approval. "Josie is a feisty old gal. She'll find her way into the pasture if the idea sticks in her head. The house holding up ok? Nice and sturdy?"

"Just reinforced the chimney a couple of weeks ago," Ludus told him, doing a quick mental tally of the work he'd done on the house recently. "Replaced a window in the bathroom. And the deadbolt on the door is brand new. I'm not sure anything- weather or otherwise- could make it into that house now."

He'd said it as a joke, but Ludus was quite serious. He'd been picking at the house almost obsessively since Dunhill broke in- a lock here, a hinge there, a window, a shutter, whatever he could to make himself feel like Maya was as safe as she could be. It was the only thing he felt he _could_ do while waiting to hear Dunhill's fate once and for all. Ludus tried not to linger on how helpless that still made him feel; after everything, he still couldn't guarantee that Maya would never have to see that man again. He hated it, but it was a reality that he had to live with.

What he didn't have to live with though, was sitting idly by doing nothing.

Frank seemed to be thinking along similar lines, as he visibly relaxed the more Ludus talked.

"Good, good," Frank trailed, staring firmly at his work. Frank was never a very sociable man, but he wasn't usually this reserved either. Whatever he wanted to talk about was clearly weighing heavily on his mind. Ludus kept his eyes on his work too, giving Frank time to summon his words. "Listen, if you two need anything when the snow comes- or, whenever, really- you just let me know, okay? Maya knows that, but I know she doesn't like to ask for help so… if you need it, tell me."

"I think we'll manage," Ludus joked, trying to put Frank at ease. "But I promise if we need something, you'll be the first to know."

"I appreciate that," Frank muttered, pushing his hat back on his forehead. "I worry about that girl. More than she'll ever know, I think. More than her father, that's for damn sure."

Ludus tensed. He tried not to think too much about Maya's father. She didn't talk about him, and while he knew that he was the reason Maya got tangled up with Dunhill, Ludus had no idea what their relationship was like. He had his own opinions of course, but Daryl was still Maya's family. For her sake, Ludus kept his frustrations to himself.

Frank, at least, seemed like he shared Ludus's reservations about his brother.

"She's lucky to have you, you know," Frank admitted quietly, avoiding Ludus's gaze. "You're a good kid, I've always thought so. You're good for her. And she deserves someone to love her as much as you clearly do. I'm grateful for you, Ludus. And I know she is too."

Frank's words hung in the air, the silence stretching. Ludus didn't know what to say. He wanted to thank Frank for his kindness, for accepting him so readily into Maya's life, but Frank didn't seem to want to give him the chance. He immediately resumed his work, cutting off any further discussion by walking over to the leak again and surveying the measurements for the longest time.

Ludus smiled to himself. Frank was right- Maya deserved someone to love her. Someone to give her the world.

And he was certainly going to try.

**Follow, Favourite, Review!**


End file.
